A Gift for Thorin
by PenDame
Summary: Shobha, a Londoner, goes hiking in Wales and suddenly finds herself near Erebor. Her path crosses Thorin and some of his company, who take her back to the Lonely Mountain. Here she finds the threat on the line of Durin persists. She must discover why the Valar brought her here, if she wants to go home... Thorin Fili Kili survive battle of five armies. ThorinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Shobha yawned and stretched at the edge of the car park. It was already very warm, despite being 8am that morning, considering it was still May. She was on the edge of the wilderness as far as she was concerned. She chuckled, reminding herself that it was only Wales, this was a hike, and they were only gentle hills. Her fiancé had planned this hike with her for a while.

"Map: yup. Compass: here," she muttered. "I can do this even without Mike…"

After five years together, and five months before their planned intimate wedding, in a beautiful, old castle, he had left her. While he had given no explanation, she had soon after discovered his many indiscretions. She just didn't understand how she hadn't noticed that coming. Had she subconsciously turned a blind eye, or had she been that obtuse? Fortunately after a very emotional phone call to the weddings team, they had given her deposit back, excepting a small amount, which they allowed her to use as a credit voucher for their luxury hotel. And after meeting Mike, for what Shobha thought would be the last time on Monday that week, to return her engagement ring, she decided to use that stay this weekend. And on her own. It was closure.

The hotel itself was opulent, and very romantic. Luckily it also had a Spa, great room service and was a short drive away from a gentle hiking trail. The weather was forecast as perfect this weekend. It seemed a no-brainier. After tiring herself out on this hike, Shobha planned to get back for a long afternoon nap, followed by a swim and dinner. Then she could finally drive home tomorrow after breakfast. And hoped to never think of Mike again.

Shobha had been hiking for a what felt like hours. The grass was lush and overgrown. She took her backpack off and plopped it on the ground. Next she peeled off her cargo jacket and sat down. She checked her watch, it was still only 10.30am!

"Ugh" she scowled at her watch and took it off. The beautiful Tag timepiece was another reminder of him. She took it off and was about to throw it away, when she stopped. "No. Why should I suffer, I am going to trade you in for some money… I wonder how many other stupid things I have left from him?"

From the top of this hill, the valley below was a carpet of verdant green, with a small silvery stream running through it. To the far left there were sheep dotted about grazing lazily, like tiny little clouds.

She smiled. For the first time on her own, she didn't feel like crying anymore. She was twenty-nine, maybe she wouldn't die alone after all. This could be the start of her 'new life'. She opened her map again, it hadn't been difficult to navigate. One more hour and she would turn back.

Standing up, Shobha tied her jacket around her waist and pulled her backpack back on. Then backing away, admiring the view, her foot caught and she fell back. The ground seemed to give way and she landed on her back slipping down the slope. She was desperately trying to grab hold of the grass, but on that side of the hill the grass was still damp with dew, and so continued to slide further.

When Shobha came to she was lying flat on the grassy hillside, having well and truly grazed both her hands and arms, and very likely caked in mud and grass. She felt like maybe she had hit her head. But on feeling around for cuts and bumps, there was nothing obvious. Slowly she got up and scanned her surroundings.

She was halfway down the hillside but she didn't recognise where she was. She must have bumped her head worse than she thought! There was no phone signal. But the time was still 10.40am. If she had been unconscious, at least it hadn't been for long.

She puzzled over the map a bit longer – she still couldn't recognise anything. Where was she?

The panic began to rise. This was only a gentle hike. Then Shobha reminded herself that she had taken it slow and couldn't have been more than a few miles away from the car park. She would eventually find her way. Otherwise, as she got further down the hillside, surely there would be other hikers coming her way… or at least some signage towards the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours now, and there was no sign of any other hikers, or signposts, or a phone signal. There appeared to be no sheep, or any other landmarks found on the map. There were more trees, the landscape was less green and more scrubland. It even felt chillier.

Shobha stopped and pulled on her cargo jacket again, and took a sip of water from her bottle. The thought of going on a gentle hike seemed such a bad idea now.

It would be dusk in a few hours, and she didn't have any camping gear for overnight, and had nothing but a sandwich and cereal bar left. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Pride be damned, she should have taken her parents with her this weekend like they suggested. Her mother had grown to love Mike and had been just as heartbroken, but her father had been matter-of-fact about the whole break-up.

The last few months had seen her spend almost every working hour in the hospital. A few colleagues had asked about wedding plans, but soon the nurses she worked with had treated her as though her fiancé had died. She wore an air of neutrality about it. After all, being a junior female surgeon was hard enough. She didn't need any of her consultant seniors telling her to get her head back in the game. It appeared to have worked on most of them, except for those closest to her who noticed the subtle change in her. It had been exhausting, keeping up appearances. After the first two months it had improved a little. She passed her qualifying exams; the house they had bought together for after the wedding had been sold and the money divided; Shobha had even gone on a few dates. Of course, discovering Mike's one-night stands had helped. And seeking a trusted colleague to make sure she hadn't contracted any sexually transmitted diseases had finally helped her fall out of love with him. But this week had been painful. Returning the ring was the right thing to do, but this would have been the weekend they were to get married.

"Where the bloody hell am I?!" She slumped against a nearby tree, and clutching her knees to her chest she let the tears fall freely.

She was covered in grass, mud and had multiple grazes to her hands and face.

"Ok pull yourself together – I need to clean my hands; and work out what to do if I am stranded overnight". She wiped her tears away and shut her eyes for a moment.

Then she heard it – it was faint but it was a lifeline: The sound of distant clanging and chatter. Desperate, tired and almost completely out of water, she pulled on her jacket hood, forced herself back on her feet and started to follow the noise.

As she got closer she started to get worried. They sounded like a group of men, and they were speaking a mixture of what sounded like English and a completely foreign language: It was certainly not Welsh, which she was familiar with since Mike was fluent.

Crouching behind a tree, Shobha stopped to think.

 _What if they are backwoodsmen, and decide to rape, kill or eat her like in one of those movies?_

 _-Don't be so silly Shobha!_

 _What are they doing out here as a group…? Maybe they are hikers or campers… or weirwolves!_

She listened carefully again. And contemplated turning away. She was still a lone female traveller. But the fatigue, lack of food and water, together with not a single signpost, or other human and the looming dusk didn't help.

There was only one choice, she would have to move in closer and check whether they looked normal or not, and then decide to approach them. Otherwise if they left she would be at the mercy of her surroundings.

Taking a deep breath and approaching closer, she could see a bit better from behind another tree: There were four men. They were built stocky and couldn't have been much taller than Shobha's height or five foot two inches. They wore their hair long but well groomed, and appeared to be dressed like the Hun, carrying quite a few swords, axes and other weapons – that looked REAL!

 _Maybe not… back away quietly…_

"Stop right there" a deep voice came from behind. She froze and slowly raised her hands with open palms as if to say I surrender. "Walk forward - slowly".

Shobha was directed towards the group in the clearing, being prodded gently in the back by something quite sharp, and didn't dare turn to see.

As they walked towards the group in the clearing, they all stopped talking one by one, remaining focussed on Shobha and her captor.

There was a menacing looking bald one with tattoos on his face, who was holding two axes in each hand, which he appeared to be lowering. Next to him stood a taller one with black hair streaked with grey, staring intensely with blue eyes. Next to him stood a younger looking man with shoulder length brown hair, who appeared bemused.

Just then her captor pulled the hood of her jacket down, and there was a gasp from them all.

"You're a woman!" The dark haired man in the centre spoke. "What are you doing here on your own?"

"Please" Shobha repeated. "I'm lost – I can't find where I am parked!"

"She's probably an Easterling spy!" The bald one spoke next.

"Please- I am not an Easterling – or a spy… I am unarmed!" Shobha continued with her hands still raised. " I fell while hiking and have lost my way back. I have been walking all day…Ow!" Although her captor had removed the weapon pointed to her back, he nudged her forward, using his pointed finger, which she didn't expect.

"And no one accompanied you… your husband, brother or father?" Finally her captor moved around to face her as he spoke allowing her to take a look at him. Unlike the rest of them, he had shoulder length blonde hair with a few small braids, and equally decorated beard and moustache. His clothing was similar to the rest, except he wore a very light smirk on his face.

 _Ok these people are worrying me now_ …

"Um what…? Please help me find my bearings on my map and I will be on my way" she fished out her folded map from her pocket and compass and offered it to the dark haired one who was eyeing her with curiosity. He had taken a step forward, keeping his intense gaze locked on her.

"Where are you from?" He asked in his deep voice.

"London…"

"Where is that…? East of Rhûn?" He reluctantly took the map. "How have you travelled this far on your own unarmed.." He signalled something to the bald one who immediately stepped behind her and started checking over her backpack.

"Oh.. ok…" Shobha thought she was certainly going to be robbed now. Luckily her phone and wallet were in the hidden cargo pocket of her jacket. She unbuckled and removed her backpack.

"This is not a map of Arda" their dark haired leader stared at the map. His face was an unreadable mask.

The other one had done searching her backpack and set it down on the ground behind her.

"Aye lass, you'll not be going anywhere packed like that" the bald one stepped back around. He was still wearing a menacing scowl, but there was a hint of softening. "There are still stray orc packs and goblins that wonder through these parts, coming from the Misty Mountains." He signed something back at the dark haired one.

 _Arda… Misty Mountains… Orcs! What the_ …

She stumbled backwards, tripped over her backpack behind her and fell backwards, her vision blurring into darkness as she did…


	3. Chapter 3

Shobha stirred, opening her eyes and finding herself laying on furs and a soft mattress. Her head ached… Had she hit it again? Then she recalled what had just happened, with the strange men dressed like Tolkien Characters and sat bolt upright.

"Woah lass… take it easy" a hand reached out to her. It belonged to a shorter man still, with a full white beard and fluffy white hair. He had kind eyes, and looked at her with some concern. " Fili go find Oin and the others." And she heard someone leave the room, shutting the door behind.

He then turned back to her "Try not to move too much lass… I'm Balin. Do you recall what happened to you?"

Shobha blinked and rubbed her head gently. She was laying on a large bed, covered by blankets and furs. The room was surprisingly well lit, even though she could not see any windows. It didn't appear to be a cell. It was decorated quite lavishly with a tapestry on one wall, and a large fireplace, and tastefully carved dark wood furniture. Her dirty clothes had been removed and she had been dressed in a large soft linen tunic – likely belonging to a man.

Balin was still observing her with concern from the end of the bed. She looked at him and nodded slowly in answer to his question.

"So… am I really in… in… Arda..?"

"Aye lass" he continued softly. "And you appear to have had a terrible fall before you met the lads. It could have been worse when you collapsed, if Thorin hadn't caught you…"

"Arda… like Orcs… and Smaug and… Sauron…" he winced when he heard her say that name.

"Well lass Smaug has been vanquished… and the orcs have lost their leader…" he trailed off taking a pipe out of his jacket and tapping it on the bed end.

Then realisation hit her "Oh gosh! You are Lord Balin… son of Fundin!" He immediately stopped and looked up, startled.

The Tolkien stories she had read as a young teenager had been favourites. And she had even had time to reread some during summer holidays in university. But she hadn't had much time to read anything but medical journals since starting work. A thought which made her shoulders slump.

"How do you know my true name lass?" He blinked "it is only known amongst our kind."

 _But I still don't understand how this can be a REAL place…? It's just a fictional story! Maybe I became comatose when I fell originally and this is some weirdly tangible dream… but why does my head hurt so much?_

"Well I guess might just beat going back to miserable work on Monday…" she mused out loud. Balin was still looking at her puzzled, awaiting an answer.

 _Are these really the Durin's folk of Erebor…? They certainly look it…_

"Umm.. its hard to explain, and… I don't know whether you would even believe me… I'm having trouble to be honest."

There was a gentle knock at the door, and another elderly appearing dwarf stepped up to her and studied her face carefully.

"Do you feel dizzy lass?" She shook her head. " – "

"And I don't have double vision, blurring or and nausea" she interrupted. "Although I may have suffered a mild concussion, after my fall…"

"So you are a healer then…? I thought this skill was lost to the race of men…" he continued to assess her, gently starting to unwrap the bandages to her hands.

Her bed was now surrounded by several more dwarves all staring at her. The dark haired one, she now realised must be King Thorin. He had taken Balin's place at the centre of the bed-end to his right was the menacing bald one with tattoos, who must have been Dwalin. And to Thorin's left stood the young blond dwarf and the other younger dark haired dwarf with almost no beard. She realised these must have been the King's nephews Fili and Kili. They wore gentle smiles and looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Balin, who had now taken a seat in a chair to the right of Shobha's bed began once more "perhaps we should begin with some introductions… King Thorin, son of Thráin, son or Thror" he gently nodded his head once.

"Our Princes Fili and Kili…"

To this they both bowed and spoke in unison, "at your service, my lady," which made her smile for the first time since her hike.

"So you must be Dwalin…" she completed, watching his jaw drop fully.

"I'm Shobha – Shobha Seth, and I come from London," she continued. "This will seem strange and even I'm struggling to believe it… but I took a short trip to a place called Wales, to spend a few days resting and getting my mind off… well… things… And there, I took what I thought would be a gentle walk through the hillside, that should have lasted no more than a few hours. But I fell… must have caught my foot in a rabbit hole or something...and slid down the hill side."

The faces of these dwarrows stared back at her silently urging her on.

"And I must have hit my head and lost consciousness, although when I checked my watch it couldn't have been for long… Anyway, when I woke up, I couldn't recognise anything. The landscape had changed and I thought that I would come across some other hikers or a road or sign posts but nothing…" Looking down she noticed her palms and hands looked much better. The healer had applied some fragrant salve to all her cuts and was re-bandaging them with care. She felt no pain, which was impressive.

"After walking for several hours more… Well, I then came across your group…"

"It's just as well lass – if Fili hadn't found you… well, I doubt you'd have lasted the night." Dwalin concluded. "There are all sorts of dangers lurking out in the wilderness".

"So you did not travel with your father or husband?" Fili pressed on.

"Well no… in my land women are mostly safe to travel on their own. We don't need anyone to escort us around." she continued. "We are certainly educated and work hard for a living – maybe even just as equally as our men!"

"And what of your husband and father" Thorin finally spoke, fixing his electric eyes on her. His face still an unreadable mask. "Will they not be looking for you now?"

This made her shrink back in her bed.

"I have no husband… and yes, I expect my father is looking for me, but we have police and other authorities who carry this out."

There was another knock at the door, and in walked a very large ginger dwarf, with his beard in a large plait. He carried a tray with a bowl of what looked like steaming soup, which he set down on a small side table to the left of her bed.

"Bombur!" Shobha smiled in recognition.

"Aye lass, " he was a bit taken aback but continued. "You will need to eat something. I will have more water and tea sent up shortly." And with that he turned and left.

"So tell us lass, how do you know so much about us?" Balin picked up again.

"Well I guess that's where it gets even harder to explain…" she looked around at the faces that were all firmly fixed on her awaiting an explanation. "Your story to reclaim Erebor is a famous story… I guess it is something of a legend really…" And then she paused. This wasn't how it was written though.

"Although it is slightly different…" she wasn't sure how to tell them that Thorin, Fili and Kili had all died in battle, according to the story. And then she remembered.

"Gandalf!" It was like a ray of sunshine, as she considered that he may have the power to return her back to her world, and her poor parents who must have been worried sick. "I have to see Gandalf… he may be able to help me.. get me back home!"

"Oin…?" Thorin looked over. And Oin shook his head turning to Shobha.

"Oh lass, you had a nasty fall. And you're weakened from your travels. You will need to rest for a bit first. You are a scrawny thing as it is."

"Or Elrond… and the Elves.. Please, I need to go to Rivendell!" she pleaded, even though she noticed their all faces turn sour.

Finally after brooding a while, Thorin spoke "No, you are in no state to travel. I will send out word to Gandalf. And we do not have enough of us here to spare to escort you safely to Rivendell either. In the mean time it is decided; you are our guest here at Erebor and we will make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"But I am ok –"

"No!" Thorin commanded firmly. "You are here under MY care. And as such your safety is now MY responsibility… whatever the customs of your land were. These do not apply here in ours, where wild beasts, goblins, orcs or worse roam."

Shobha was tired. Her head ached and she wanted to go home to her own bed, pyjamas, and a couple of paracetamol. Before she could focus on holding her emotions back, hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. She didn't have to spend that weekend alone, torturing herself and likely her parents, to get over what silly residual feelings she had for Mike, the man who left her and was quite happy to walk away with no hesitation. Perhaps if she hadn't then she wouldn't be here in this mess, on her own in a strange land.

Thorin, turned away. It was possible she registered the slightest hint sadness about his eyes on his otherwise unreadable face and wondered why. "Come Fili and Kili. We have work to attend to" he said ushering them out. As he reached the door, he paused and spoke without turning to look. "Balin, will you see to her please..? There are some of Dis robes in the dresser – clean and pressed." He lingered a bit longer in the doorway, still looking away from her.

"Th – Thank you your Highness.." she sniffed. Dis was his sister if she recalled correctly. She was very grateful for their hospitality, even though, she was not completely able to express it at this point.

To this he gently tilted his head once and after a glancing at her for a few moments over his shoulder when he thought she wasn't looking, he turned and left, followed by Dwalin.

Balin who had been observing closely, quickly walked over to her side table and passed her the bowl of soup.

"Come on lass, time for some warm broth" he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"And then you can have some tonic for that headache, once you have something in your stomach" Oin said collecting up all the used bandages and placing the jar of salve on top of the dresser.

She nodded and began drinking the broth. It must have been flavoured with some form of meat, although there were no actual pieces. Normally Shobha would have turned this away being a vegetarian, but felt ungrateful to do so at this point. She decided if there were pieces that she would leave them at the bottom of the bowl.

After finishing her broth, followed by a glass of water and the small bottle of rather bitter tonic provided by Oin, she settled back in bed.

Balin had patiently remained in the chair to the right of her bed. Initially he busied himself reading a scroll, followed by building the fire up again, and finally smoking his pipe, with a tobacco that was clearly much more fragrant and sweet compared to what Shobha had ever smelled. Then he turned to check on his charge once more.

"Now you should get some rest lass." And pointing his pipe stem at a large wooden door he said, "the wet room, is through there, should you need it. But perhaps you should call for help if you want to walk through, I'm not sure you will be steady enough."

"Thank you Balin" she smiled. "Is this Dis' room then…?"

"Aye, from before she was married. She stays in the Queen's Chambers now when she visits, next to Fili and Kili." He carried on studying her face carefully. "Dwalin and I have rooms adjoining yours, so should you need anything we can help you. We do not have many Dwarrow-dams here at Erebor still. Certainly none that Thorin feels will be able to look after you, but Dis has said she will be travelling over soon. Until then Dwalin and I will help… it may not be much – just helping you walk over to the wet room or around to the dining hall. But it is better than no help lass."

He stoked the fire once more and brought over another blanket. "In any case, Thorin insists that you are looked after by members of the company only, for now.. he carried you back on his pony, himself to make sure you were safe after they found you."

She felt embarrassed at how weak she must have appeared. And he seemed to immediately pick up on it, reminding her of her own father.

"Oh there's no shame in that Shobha… we have all needed help at some point or other."

"Balin… I won't be going back will I…?" she said tucking herself in.

He just turned from the fireplace, and gave her a sympathetic smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days of rest, she had started to feel well enough to potter about herself. Oin had checked on her twice a day. The grazes and cuts on her hands had healed and the headaches had completely resolved. The dwarves had clothes made and delivered to her from the markets, while she had been recovering. And much to Shobha's dismay there certainly were enough to last her a few weeks stay at least.

After finding poor Balin asleep in the armchair next to her bed on the first night, she had insisted that he got some rest in his bed on the next few, promising to call for help should she need it.

Finally they had all slowly given her a bit more much needed space and freedom, although Balin and Dwalin had still kept a watchful eye on her.

This morning Fili and Kili had insisted on giving her a tour around the markets of Erebor. They were on a lower level, down many flights of stairs which were open to the vast central chamber and so allowed for a good view of the rest of Erebor. But they had taken their time with her patiently, showing various sections of the kingdom.

Erebor itself was a truly impressive place. It was not as busy as she expected it must have been once. The corridors and walkways had been carved into the stone. And the stone of the mountain appeared to look different in different areas. In this vast central chamber, the stone was dark with strange green veins running throughout it, making it look even more grand. Overhead there were many freestanding open stone bridges crossing the expanse of the chamber. The architecture, skill and craftsmanship was truly impressive and no second to what Shobha had experienced at home. In fact she had been pleasantly surprised when she had found running hot and cold water in both a large stone bath and overhead shower fountain, all within her wet room.

Finally after reaching the lower levels of the market halls, which were bustling with a variety of dwarves selling many different items all beautifully hand crafted, she stopped to turn around on the spot several times to take in the whole of Erebor's central chamber in awe.

"It is beautiful!" She gasped.

"We knew you would like it" Kili beamed. He was always the more openly enthusiastic of the two. While Fili, who was slightly more reserved, nevertheless always wanted to be part of the action.

"What do you want to see first?" Fíli said. "We are the master craftsman afterall, and Erebor is as big as it gets. Although it will probably get bigger once more dwarves return."

As they walked past a variety of shops with glass cases containing jewellery and gems all cut and fashioned in a variety of ways. They reached a section with books and scrolls of different sorts.

Suddenly there was a commotion in a nearby stall. A group of dwarves had gathered around something.

Fili immediately moved towards the crowd, who parted to let the crown prince through.

There in the centre was a middle aged looking dwarrow who had collapsed on the floor. There was a decent sized gash on his forehead from where he had likely hit himself from the collapse.

Straightaway Shobha spotted the tell tale signs of a faint. She stepped forward and past the princes. The chatter of the crowds immediately hushed seeing her. She quickly and efficiently checked his pulse and breathing. And loosed any constructive clothing.

"Does anyone have any water please?" She spoke firmly and commandingly. "This dwarrow has fainted, he needs some water and some air. So please go about you business now."

Kili and Fili looked at her grinning, as someone rushed a tankard of water over.

"Princes, please will you help me prop his feet up for a bit."

As they complied with her instructions, the dwarf began to regain consciousness, and after a quick check of him for any further injuries, she gently tilted the tankard to his mouth. The poor dwarrow sipped eagerly.

"Why thank you miss…" he smiled weakly. "I don't know what happened there."

"Have you been eating and drinking enough?" She asked gently.

"Well its been so busy lately miss, I haven't had time much, and I missed breakfast."

"Well there you have it then good sir." And turning to the princes she asked "We need to get him to the infirmary. He will need stitches."

Fili shot off to speak with a guard, while Kíli looked at her with quite a degree of admiration. "So it's true then… that you were a healer in your land..? You were very good!" And in no time a pair of guards had arrived with a litter to carry the dwarrow to the infirmary. The poor dwarf had complained that there was no one to mind his jewellery stall, so they had to help him lock the front before setting off.

Shobha and the Princes accompanied the dwarf to the infirmary where Oin had checked him and insisted that she put in the sutures to close his wound. This had earned her even more admiration from not only the princes, but also the injured dwarf himself, who introduced himself as Kallon, son of Fallon. He was a jeweller. What surprised Shobha was how much Oin had been impressed with her suturing technique, which lead to her admitting that she had been a junior surgeon at home.

"Perhaps you could come and spend time here in the infirmary.." Oin added. "Of course when you are fully settled into life here in Erebor – and if Thorin doesn't mind.."

"I think that would be lovely Master Oin!" Shobha found this invitation to be of the highest compliment indeed. "I would love to be of use if I can!"

Fili and Kili had then dragged Shobha to the very impressive throne room later, where a court session was wrapping up. Balin stood to Thorin's right and was busy documenting issues and petitions raised by several dwarrows, while Gloin stood to his left also with a set of scrolls. They both looked exhausted.

Thorin was dressed formally, although he did not wear a crown he still looked completely regal. He was seated on a large throne carved out of stone with bold lines. Several armoured guards holding rather impressive double sided axes stood on the platform below. While they appeared completely at ease, it was clear they were always poised and ready. The whole room appeared to carved from a greenish marble-like stone with carvings and very high pillars in matching lines to the throne. And the room itself was very well lit, but the source of light was not evident. This appeared to be another mystery architectural wonder throughout Erebor.

"How long have they been doing that?" She whispered to Fili.

"All morning," he whispered back. "I promised to join them, as I always do. Uncle insists, since I am his heir… But today, he let me have a few hours to show you around with Kili."

"Oh gosh! How will you explain you absence all morning…?"

"Well I had to help you and Kili with that sick dwarrow, of course!" He rolled his sparkling eyes playfully. "It was the right thing to do… besides I have been doing this since the first dwarves returned to Erebor. And I will be back to doing it again tomorrow - Uncle is only here for certain days – I do the rest on my own."

"Well its good training brother…" Kili elbowed him.

"That's very true brother… In fact, I think its time you start your training also!" Fili chuckled back. "Anyway, all will be forgiven when they see you, Shobha. And I am sure gossip about your brilliant work has already reached the throne room!"

She cringed at the thought. What she had done felt like nothing compared with the daily hectic struggle that she and her colleagues working in the NHS faced!

Thorin and Balin both looked beyond the dwarves, who were now almost on the verge of fighting again. Their voices sounded heated and they each had their hands poised on the hilt of their sheathed short-swords.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin's voice resounded. It was a deep rumbling, that sent shivers down Shobha's spine. He hadn't yelled, but the firm tone sent a clear message to all the dwarrows who immediately stopped their arguments and paid him their fullest attention. "I can see that a civil discussion is not possible. Therefore I advise that each of you scribe your petitions, and Balin will arrange for a time for each to see me separately."

The dwarrows initially seemed to want to interject, but quickly thought better of it, all bowing together and turning to Balin obediently. Thorin stood up from his grand throne, the hint of a smile registering on his stone mask of a face for the three of them, lifting his initially fatigued look.

"Uncle!" Both princes walked over and put their arms on his shoulder, and each gently bumping their foreheads to his in turn. Thorin then turned to Shobha and gave her a small nod, and she curtsied in return, as she had been shown.

"So word has reached us here that you three have been busy undertaking medical duties" he looked at Shobha. "You are fast becoming the talk of Erebor."

"Oh dear" Shobha cringed again. "That poor dwarf fainted… and his forehead needed stitches. But how did word travel so fast?!"

"That's how it works here under the mountain Shobha!" Kili grinned.

"So dwarves are the best gossips then!" She ribbed back. "They would certainly give my mother's friends a run for their money!" This gave her a twinge of sadness.

Balin and Glóin both walked over to join them after finishing their business with the group of dwarves.

"Well lass, now that you will be spending more time in the infirmary, we think you will need to tell some of the nosier dwarves about yourself.." Balin began.

"And we think you should be paid for your any work you do," Gloin smiled. "Although Thorin would like to offer you a small allowance in any case. So you may purchase things that you need."

"Gosh! I don't know whether that's really needed – you've all looked after me so well."

"Nonsense Shobha!" Balin smiled. "But we really think it safest if you should not mention your true origins."

Just then Dwalin, walked over to join the group interrupting, "Thorin, Dis has left with her group. We just received the raven… And there is much gossip about Erebor that we have an Easterling Healer amongst us!" He looked at Shobha, and she cringed again, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Thank you," Thorin nodded. "Now, Dwalin, given our guest was always going to be talked about by our people, we need to have something to satisfy their curiosity… Perhaps a distant friend of Dis?"

"Aye… but not Dis," Dwalin looked at Shobha thoughtfully. "It would be better that she is related of one of us…"

"Aye, brother…" Balin smiled, almost as if he knew what Dwalin was thinking. "And what would you propose?"

"Well… mother always wanted a girl, she used to say. So maybe, we should say that Shobha was orphaned as a baby and adopted by our family… our little sister?" he said a little bashfully.

"Perfect!" Balin concurred looking at Thorin. "Provided you are happy with this too, Thorin."

"Dwalin, are you going a little soft…?" Kili chuckled to Fili.

"I don't know what you too are giggling like dwarflings for…" Dwalin scowled. "You missed training this morning! Let's see who is soft at training tomorrow!"

"Well that settles it then," Thorin smiled softly at Shobha, his intense eyes twinkling in a way she had never seen before. She wondered what had brought on this new softness to his usual stone mask of a face, and concluded it could only be due to sheer relief of not having to deal with more arguing dwarves. "You are Balin and Dwalin's adopted sister. You have come to settle here with them in Erebor. As they are your only family. We never knew who your true parents were."

"So, particularly for the noble dwarrows and dams, when they ask: You are Shobha, daughter of Fundin," Balin proudly concluded putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And our little sister," Dwalin winked, looking as soft as someone with such a naturally menacing appearance could do.

Shobha beamed, and threw her arms out hugging both Balin and Dwalin together at once, who threw their arms around her.

"Oh! We want to be part of a family hug too!" Kili and Fili both whined, throwing their arms around all three of them. This urned then a clout to the back of their heads from Dwalin, leaving Thorin and Gloin quietly chuckling at the scene unfurling before them.

"Oh don't worry my Princes! You two will get lots and lots of hugs in training tomorrow! That's what you'll get!"


	5. Chapter 5

After almost a full day of helping in Oin's Infirmary, Shobha was sent to get some food. She decided to head to the small informal dining hall accompanying the kitchens.

She passed through a variety of corridors all similarly carved into the stone of the mountain. This stone however was dark with a few sparse silvery veins running through. There were still some intricate carvings or runes at intervals, and the occasional statue of a noble dwarf or dam carved into an alcove so it didn't actually impose on the space of the corridor itself. Even the corridors were impressive. Dwarf craftsmanship was truly impressive.

As she continued, the corridors appeared less and less familiar, although they all seemed alike. And the corridors began slightly more damaged, with some statues chipped and some broken completely and occasional large gauges in the walls, looking like the claw marks of a large beast.

At that thought Shobha stopped in her tracks realising these were likely corridors roamed by Smaug, which still hadn't been restored. And then realising she was lost in the vastness of Erebor.

She turned to look back with the hopes of trying to retrace her steps and stopped. She heard the faint sound of hammering and chiselling or some sort of tools clinking off stone. Following the noise it led her to a similar corridor with several dwarrows in the distance that appeared to be working on restoration work. Some perched precariously on ladders and scaffolds and some standing. All of then carving, and chiselling and some grinding down the walls and ceilings. They were all covered in stone dust and wearing some strange cloth masks.

As she neared, they all stopped and turned to look at her. And recognition shot across their faces. She pondered a moment about why this could have been and then cringed at the possibility that gossip about her may have reached these reclusive dwarves.

One of the dwarves working in the middle stopped and walked over to her smiling. He had a mass o wild, dark hair and a large indented scar across his forehead. It was almost impossible it imagine someone surviving an injury like that. And then she realised, this must have been Bifur!

"Bifur?" she asked. He nodded, smiling. He spoke in Khuzdul, mixing it with the sign language she had seen the others using.

"I'm Shobha," she explained, but he nodded as if to say he already knew and held out his hand to follow him.

He walked her over to where the other dwarrows had been working. They had stopped to observe her with curiosity.

The wall they worked on had several runes that were being carved out. The stone here was lighter in colour, and appeared softer producing more dust, which they were all covered in. The work was meticulous and even half complete was still impressive.

"Dorin, son or Morin, my lady" the dwarf that stood closest to her bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Shobha, daughter of Fundin," she bowed her head in return. "Your work is beautiful!" She sighed taking in the carvings, making Dorin beam proudly.

"Please may I.. touch the surface?" She asked Dorin and Bifur, who both nodded enthusiastically.

Shobha stepped closer and ran her hands over the carvings. The walls were a smooth pale stone, and they had somehow managed to grind them smooth again. The carved runes themselves were also clean and smooth lines. She ran her hands along a dark vein in the stone.

"What stone is this?" she asked.

"That's white marble my lady," he explained. "You find black veins in the stone in these parts. It gives the carvings a real depth."

"How long did this section take you? Isn't marble very hard?" she asked still running her hand along the smooth walls.

"Not too long… we have the best tools. Our smiths in Erebor may be few, but they are the best tool and weapons makers. Would you like to try?" he looked at Bifur, who nodded, and offered his file.

"Really…? Me..? Am I allowed..?" She tentatively reached out.

"Wait a moment, my lady. You'll need these…" Another nearby dwarrow stepped over quickly and offered his mask and gloves and bowed. "Mellin, son of Gellin."

"Thank you. Shobha, daughter or Fundin," she bowed in return, and earned a smile.

Donning the mask and gloves, she stepped to the wall holding the file.

"What do I do?" She asked looking at them. The other dwarves had all stopped working and gathered around watching with great curiosity.

"Just run the file over the edge, my lady" another stepped forward and demonstrated with his own file. "Its only to smooth the chiselled edge of the rune – let the file do the work… Torren, son of Sorren." He bowed and stepped back.

Shobha stepped forward and ran her file along the edge of the carved rune. After a few runs of the file she stopped to wipe the edge with her gloved hand and inspect it. The file must have been particularly hard, as it appeared to have done the job.

"Is that right…?" She turned around to ask her assessors and found them all wearing satisfied smiles on their faces. Bifur was nodding profusely and signing.

"He says you're a natural!" Torren explained. "And… if you ever get bored of working for Oin… and want another job, we could really use your hands here!"

"Really?!" She beamed. "I would love that!"

After a few more hours of being taught a variety of stone-working skills, Shobha's stomach had betrayed her hunger with a rather loud rumble. This had then prompted Bifur to walk her back to the informal dining room. She had felt rather awkward, as the few dwarves in the hall had stared at her. Bombur himself brought her a slice of vegetable pie, and introduced his wife, Elin, who was also a chef. She was a curvaceous red haired dam, with impressive red sideburns, rosy cheeks and twinkling bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry for bringing in all this dust," Shobha explained standing up and greeting her.

"Nonsense my dear!" she had a beautiful smile. "Bofur and his miners bring much worse up here… that's why its an informal dining hall. We never turn away a hungry mouth. Especially not for our workers who keep Erebor going. And Bifur says you have a good pair of hands…"

"I think they felt sorry for me after I got lost.." Shobha blushed.

"I doubt that Shobha… He never says that about anyone…"

Just then Kili came bounding over. "My lady Elin! We are hungry please…. Shobha?!"

Kili looked at her, noting her dishevelled braid, and her face, clothes and hair that were covered in stone dust. "What in Mahal's name happened to you?" He sniggered. He was soon followed by Fili, Dwalin and Thorin – who stood surrounding her.

"Bifur wants Shobha to work on the restoration for him!" Bombur explained.

"Says Mahal has gifted her with a fine pair of hands!" Elin added grinning, as Dwalin and Fili's jaws both dropped open. "Can you believe it?!"

"He never says that about anyone!" Fili concurred, earning him a scowl from his brother. "Even Kili's arrows are never made correctly, as far as he is concerned! And they are perfect!"

Thorin eyed her from head to toe, the corners of this mouth pulled up ever so slightly on his otherwise unreadable face. "So does this mean Oin will be sharing your time with Bifur?" He guided her back to her seat and gestured for her to sit down. Dwalin took a seat to her left, while Fili and Kili sat opposite her on the table, and Thorin sat to her right.

"If I am allowed – I would really like that.." Shobha admitted softly.

"Well we will have to break it to Oin gently, on your behalf," Thorin spoke quietly leaning towards her slightly, and refilling her goblet with water.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were spent with Shobha alternating her time between Oin in the infirmary and Bifur with the restoration work. She had become quite skilled at simple stonemasonry and had carved several runes. This work had grown quite close to her heart when she had discovered that they were restoring the west gate, where many had perished when Smaug had initially invaded Erebor, and the runes were being carved in their memory. The work helped her keep her mind off the worry she had about her parents, and going home. What explanation would she even give them… surely they would think her mad? Why did she even end up here?

Today she was working on a pattern along the edge of a doorway. It had bold lines, similar to other Dwarven architecture she had seen throughout Erebor.

Thorin, Dwalin and Balin had walked over to the stonemasons quietly, aiming not to create and interruptions, and many of the others had not noticed along with Shobha and all continued with their loud chiselling, hammering, filing, and burring.

Bifur walked over to them signing in Iglishmek spotting the worried looks on their faces ' _everything alright?'_

' _Word from Gandalf – she's to stay put until he comes. Need to protect her from unwanted attention'_ Thorin signed back.

' _Expect tears. Was only starting to settle in – lads value her help here. We've got much more work done_." Bifur looked at Shobha over his shoulder.

Balin took a step forward, but Thorin put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back and signing, ' _watch her work._ ' The four of them stood back quietly watching as she worked. She chiselled quietly, each tap controlled and careful, and after a few taps, ran her hand over the line clearing any debris and inspecting the work before she returned to chiselling quietly again.

' _Artisan_ ' Balin signed. ' _Like you grandmother.'_

Thorin nodded in quiet admiration. Balin and Dwalin observed Thorin as he watched Shobha.

' _Should we tell her?_ ' Dwalin signed to Thorin. ' _Better she's angry with us, not you.'_

' _No you are only family here now._ ' Thorin signed, sorrow flitting across his face before wearing his stone mask again. ' _Who am I to her.'_

' _We know how you feel_.' Dwalin scowled. ' _Don't expect us to let this go baheluh_.'

' _No. Won't force her to stay_ ' Thorin stepped towards the masons. ' _Nor rob her kin of her._ '

The other masons had now noticed the King and stopped working.

"Your majesty" they all turned and bowed together. The noise startling Shobha, who dropped her hammer. She swiftly picked it up and turned to curtsy with them.

"Please do not let me interrupt," Thorin bowed his head graciously. "You do Erebor proud with your work."

Satisfied with this they all slowly returned back to their tasks. Shobha bashfully inspected her hammer for damage, as Thorin strode over.

"You are enjoying this," he opened, receiving a nod and a tentative smile from her. "I have something to discuss. Will you walk with me Shobha?"

She followed him, tucking her tools into her belt, and Dwalin and Balin followed a few paces behind giving them some distance.

"I have received word from Gandalf," he could feel her looking intently at her, but kept his eyes on fixed on the floor matching her strides. "He has advised that you remain here in Erebor under our protection for now. And he will arrive in time for Durin's Day, after consulting those who maybe able to help. But it is unsafe for you to travel."

"When… is Durin's Day, your highness?" He could tell she was working hard to keep herself from crying, and didn't dare look at her. He would rather anger her than cause her such pain.

"It will be in two months time," he kept his face unreadable. "My sister, Dis, will join us earlier, to keep you company. She travels here as we speak. But you must understand there will be those who seek to gain advantage through your capture, and Erebor is among the safest places you could be, guarded by us."

She slowed down, and he followed, matching her pace once more, clenching and unclenching his fists to his side. He could see she fought to keep a calm appearance, but was so vulnerable underneath it all. How he wished at this moment, with all this being, to hold and comfort her, but he would not do it like this. She would need to choose whether she would stay or return to her land.

"I apologise for bringing you bad news like this. My promise to you remains that we will do everything we can to help you, and protect you." He reassured her quietly, stealing a glance at her face. Her big dark eyes were prickling with tears, and her full lips drawn apart like she was gasping for breath. The stone dust peppering her raven hair with all the loose strands falling around her face having escaped her braid.

She nodded in reply, lost for words and stopped.

He turned and looked at Balin and Dwalin signing ' _comfort her'_. They nodded catching up with her quickly.

"Join us for supper tonight" Thorin bowed his head and turned, leaving them.

Dwalin and Balin caught her just in time, as she finally gave in and let the hot tears flow freely down her cheeks, leaving little trails in the stone dust covering her cheeks.

They had led her back to her room, and sat with her for a while letting her cry without trying to say anything to pacify her. There were no words of comfort to offer in circumstances like this. So they just let her cry, and hugged her, to let her know she would not be alone in this world.

When she was ready they left her to get washed and ready for supper.

They stood outside her room waiting for her patiently and led her to the royal dining room, where Bombur and Elin, had prepared a private dinner for the company. Bombur and Elin, along with Gloin and his wife were not going to join them, as they would take their supper with their own families.

Thorin sat at the head of the table with Fíli and Kili to his right, and Shobha, Balin and Dwalin to his left. They were all sensitive to the news Thorin had delivered Shobha, and dinner was a more muted event. Conversation was limited to Dis's arrival and Durin's Day.

Shobha herself was initially engrossed in her own misery, and angst about her parents being wracked with worry. But then she realised quickly how this group of dwarrows were going out of the way to comfort her, and felt very grateful for their strong presence.

"I'm sorry for being so miserable." She explained. "Its not fair, and its not your fault – "

"No! No! Nothing to apologise for – " they all interrupted at once.

"Since I am going to stay now… and I know its sacred to your culture," she began. "But please will you teach me some _Khuzdul_?"

They all looked at each other suddenly, as if she had said something incredibly obscene. Thorin couldn't help his eyes wondering over to her full lips, she pronounced the word impressively well.

" Of course I understand if I have overstepped, and you say no," she added not wanting sound demanding or wretched. "I am still very grateful for everything you've done for me."

Suddenly there was agreement across the table from them all that there was no harm since she was to stay there a while.

" _Akminruk zu"_ she spoke shyly. "I think I gathered that one myself during my stay so far."

Fili and Kili had their mouths agape. Dwalin and Balin looked at one another, eyebrows raised. And Thorin allowed his gaze to shamelessly fix on her full lips, as she sounded their language with care and respect.

As she turned to look at Thorin, she caught him staring at her lips briefly before glancing down at his goblet.

 _Was he really looking at my lips?!_

Balin had agreed to teach her Khuzdul, and more about Dwarven culture. Dwalin, Fili and Kili had suggested that they start to train her to defend herself, in the unlikely event that she is caught without any of them around. Just as they turned to leave Dwalin looked at Thorin.

' _Likes reading Baheluh'_ Dwalin signed, ' _show her_.'

Thorin walked over to Shobha and held his hand out to her, "I think there may be something you might like to see…"

"Oh.. ok," she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her away. She stole a glance at him, and noticed how handsome he was for the first time. He was probably a couple of inches taller than her five foot one inches, and by far the tallest of the dwarves she had met so far. But he was clearly built very muscular and broad. She imagined his build was the result of training as a warrior all his adult life. His black hair had streaks of grey and was groomed well, with two braids either side of his face and his beard was trimmed unlike the other dwarrows. And tonight he was dressed more casually, in a navy linen tunic, velvet trousers and matching navy velvet long coat with thin gold piping. He held her small hand in his large calloused one, his touch felt warm, and from time to time he would rub his thumb across her knuckles. She wondered whether she had been dressed in one of his tunics the first night she had been brought there.

Thorin matched his step to hers as he guided her to the royal library adjoining his study. As they walked over silently, he stole a few glances as her when he thought she wasn't looking. She really was uniquely beautiful. Her dark eyes were big and deep enough to swim in, her lips full and her skin the colour of rich, dark honey. She had left her raven hair down tonight, it hung below her shoulders in gentle waves. He wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through her hair. She wore a silk dress in navy, edged with an embroidered gold neckline that sat along her collarbones, exposing her long neck and sloping shoulders. And the sleeves to her dress were made of a sheer material, teasing the eyes with the shape of her slender arms. Fili and Kili had done a good job in selecting the clothing that they had made for her.

He reached a large wood door with more carvings and opened it with his free hand, guiding her in again, paying close attention now to her expression. She initially walked through the door with some uncertainty, and then within a few seconds registered where they were, eyes lighting up greedily as she looked around.

"Its amazing!" She gasped.

"Its my own library… so you will have some privacy here."

"Oh my goodness… this is your private collection..?" She spun around taking in all the shelves with books and scrolls.

"And you are welcome to it – Anytime you would like," he added, drinking her in.

"Thank you so much!"

"It is my pleasure – and the least I can do to make you comfortable," he gazed into her eyes searching for any displeasure that may have remained towards him after breaking bad news today, and was relieved to find none. He placed a hand lightly on her back and guided her towards the nearest bookshelf. "I am sure there will be a few here that you might enjoy… and you wont be interrupted. My study is through there."

He then enveloped her small hand in both his large hands, keeping his face neutral and spoke "I gave you my word that I would help and protect you. And that remains."

Then leaving her to help herself to the books, he left through the door to his study, closing it behind him softly. Once shut, he leant his back heavily on the smooth wood door. He was desperate to hold her and reassure her, but he knew this was wrong. Surely he just found her vulnerability alluring. Perhaps he had been so entrenched in his duties and neglected his personal life that this was just him noticing the first capable female that came his way. Of course many noble ladies had attempted to ensnare him, but he had not been interested in the least. Why did he feel more for her? He breathed heavily, shutting his eyes, clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides.

She watched him step through the door into his office and shut it behind softy. She wished he had remained, she took comfort in his quietly strong presence, but how could she tell him that? He had already been so generous to her, how could she ask for more? Shobha saw how he carried the many burdens of his people on his strong shoulders, and how she wished she could provide him with some relief, and now she too, would be one of those burdens. She took a step towards his study door and silently placed her hand on it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks had brought about a new found routine to Shobha's life in Erebor. Every morning Dwalin, Fili And Kili would take her down to the training halls before breakfast. They taught her to defend herself using a shield and short sword. She found herself to be quite proficient at being able to duck and weave away from her attacker, which was to be expected as she was a decent dancer and generally light on her feet. And over the weeks she noticed more and more of the company joining them on and off, on certain days.

And so there she stood this morning, having advanced the difficulty of her training again. They had strapped her chest, back, arms and thighs in some light armour, which they said belonged to Dis when she was younger. And she discovered that Dis, had also been trained to fight and defend herself. She held a training sword in her right hand and a shield in her left.

Fili was training her this morning, while Dwalin, Kíli and Thorin were sparring in the adjoining ring.

"Are you ready Shobha?" He asked, waving his two training swords.

"Will I be able to hurt you?" she worried. He wore much less armour and had no shield. "Do I really need all this armour?"

"I hardly doubt you will be able to hurt me," he mocked back, his blue eyes flashing at her, reminding her of Thorin. "And that armour is what you will be in if we are ever attacked by orcs, so you need to learn to move freely in it!"

"Alright go!"

He swung at her beginning with one sword and rapidly incorporating the second. She was successful at blocking on her left and parrying back with her right. He was able to advance on her pushing her to the edge of her side of the ring.

Then she spun round and backed the other way.

"You have to learn to attack, or else I will be chasing you down!" He panted between strikes.

"I can.. keep… going… until you tire" she puffed back.

Then from out of nowhere he knocked her shield away. Suddenly holding off both sword strikes with her only sword and weaving became extremely challenging. She could feel herself tiring.

And then out of nowhere, he used his right leg to trip her up. She landed on her back, rolling out of the way of his mock blow. Fili paused, interrupted by the noise in the neighbouring ring.

"Ugh" Thorin grunted, as Dwalin landed several blows on his face, shoulders and side.

"Are you distracted _baheluh_?" Dwalin mocked.

Thorin paused for a moment rubbing his cheek and checking on Shobha and Fili's ring spotting her on the floor. Finally giving up on his inability to focus, he walked over to check on her.

Fili had pulled her back up on her feet and they were checking her armour when he strode over, followed by Dwalin.

"You can't be so heavy handed with her Fili!" he stated sternly, and began checking her armour himself.

"Its fine – I'm ok.."

"But she's very good Uncle!" he groused. "Anyway a real attacker wont go easy on her."

"This is only meant to be training to defend herself – she should never ever find herself in harms way." Thorin spoke sharply to Fili once more.

"She's fine Thorin…" Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You, however, my King, will have a nasty bruise on your face for your distraction. If this had been a real attack, you wouldn't be able to save her if you had sustained that from a real sword…"

Thorin scowled, turning away and walking off, muttering and swearing under his breath in Khuzdul.

Shobha watched him leave with concern on her face, "is he ok..?"

"Aye lass," Dwalin groused. "He was distracted, worrying about you taking a few blows."

She wondered why he would be distracted by her for a moment, and then noticed Dwalin and Fili still assessing her reaction and blushed.

Later that day, after working with Bifur and his team, Shobha walked back to her room. Along the large corridor where the door to her room was found next to Dwalin's and Balin's, there stood several other large doors, which she presumed were other royal chambers. That's when she spotted another smaller door adjoining their doors. It was made of the same solid dark wood, with similar patterns carved on the door, but was less impressive. Exploring the corridor had not been a priority before this.

She stood in front of the door, running her hand over the surface of the wood door, feeling its smooth hard wood. Then reaching for the door handle she opened it slowly. Surprisingly the door opened onto tall stairwell, which on climbing, she found led to a covered terrace looking out over the road to Dale.

The people in Dale carried on with their normal lives, immediately below she could see a group of dwarflings playing on the fields just outside the large gate to Erebor. High above her were ravens flying in and out of an upper level. It then dawned on her that she hadn't actually been outside since she arrived here – and even worse she couldn't recall when exactly that had been!

Her head began to spin with thoughts: realising that she neither belonged to this world, and wasn't sure how she felt about going back anymore. Then feeling guilty, thinking about how her parents may have been wracked with worry, since she would have disappeared without a trace leaving her car parked by a hiking trail. There would be no body, or any sign of her on the hike. She hadn't switched her phone on since that day, and frankly wasn't even sure that the battery would have lasted this long anyway – it had been weeks… or maybe months?

Shutting her eyes, she could picture her beautiful modern apartment in London, all her nice clothes, shoes, makeup and perfume in her large wardrobe… And all the times she had her family and friends over for dinners and general gatherings. Given it was the school holiday period, she would have taken her niece and nephew to watch a few movies, the aquarium or a few museums and galleries by now. She had left them all something in her last will – how would they execute her last will without a body to prove that she was dead? She leant over the wall edge as tears pickled her eyes, when she realised her father would certainly not give up, thinking she had not died so easily.

Before she knew it, she was slumped in a corner on the floor in her dusty work breeches and shirt, crying into her knees. Shobha imagined she would have been one of those poor people whose smiling photo was flashed across the news, having mysteriously disappeared, as the authorities conducted a mass search.

A large gentle hand rested on her shoulder, startling Shobha. She looked up to find Thorin crouching next to her, pulling her into his arms. Glad for any comfort, she threw herself into his embrace, her head nestled in his muscular chest. He smelled of fragrant tobacco and vetiver. He didn't try to say anything hollow to fill the silence, or pacify her with empty words, he just held her and let her cry.

Thorin was glad to have found her on his balcony. They had been searching for her when she had missed supper, and was not in her room, and he was glad to have been the one to find her, to give her the comfort she wanted and needed. He stroked her soft, raven hair that was in a single large braid with lots of escaped strands. She smelled of summer flowers that grew in the lands surrounding the Lonely Mountain. He held her tightly, her slender arms had wrapped themselves around his chest not quite reaching his back. And he could feel her breasts and lean torso pressed into him as she buried her face into his chest crying. He worried for a moment as to the effect this would have on his body, but she needed this and he would provide what comfort he could. Finally her sobs died away and turned into deep breaths, almost as if she were taking him in and finding comfort in this.

Could that be possible? Could she really find comfort in him…? he wondered, as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it, giving her time to mop her tears.

When she was ready, he let her go, "thank you, your Highness," she sniffed. "I'm sorry about this, I haven't been outside since I arrived and I.."

"There is no need to explain," he said glancing out across to Dale. "You miss your home and your family."

"No its not that - You have all been so kind and patient with me… and I feel guilty about starting to enjoy being here – I should be fighting to go back…" she glanced up at his piercing eyes. And then he placed his large hand atop hers as it rested on the terrace wall.

"Whatever it is you need, I promise to do everything I can to give you," he stared deep into her eyes, and moved his hand to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear, and brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb.

He continued to hold her gaze like that for a few more moments.

Suddenly they both heard footfall up the stairs leading to the terrace.

"Uncle - " Fili appeared, and stopped noticing them both. "Shobha! Thank Mahal – you're here!"

After a moment of looking relieved, he then grinned. "Oh did I interrupt something…?" And looked down at Thorin's jacket, which was now covered in stone dust in the shape of her. This earned Fili a scowl from Thorin.

"Oh no – I am so sorry!"

"Think nothing of it." Thorin added, his face returning back to a slightly softer version of his usual stony look. "If Fili had been here a short while earlier, he would have been the one to be covered in stone dust! Now come on, you need some rest, and I am certain Bombur or Elin have made you some warm soup…" He held out his hand to usher her back, and she was grateful for it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks were spent, preparing for Dis' arrival.

One morning Fili and Kili had insisted that they take Shobha to Dale, on a visit. They had left in the afternoon and as they reached the gates, the small market stalls were slowly starting to close down for the end of trade.

Dale looked like it had once been rather poor, but was beginning to see some rejuvenation. The market appeared to be thriving now. And the people they came across were clean and well clothed. Even the children that played in the streets appeared to be relatively clean – certainly in comparison to the image that she had of children in the streets in old London. After a walk around the town, and a brief stop in a tavern for a drink, they all set off on their return journey.

The walk was around an hour from Erebor. And they had now set off as the sun began to set.

"So you were a bit quiet..?" Kili asked Shobha. "Did you not like Dale?"

"Not at all," she concluded. "Its strange to be outdoors after all that time in Erebor. The thing is you just don't notice it because it is so well lit. How is that done?"

"Our craftsmanship is very clever! The light filters through many shafts from outside," Fili explained proudly. "And then there is a similar system for after dark. Its very clever. And you will not see anything like that outside of Erebor."

They continued on for a few minuted more in silence, watching tradesmen returning back to Erebor in the distance, between the large stone Dwarves standing either side of the great entrance. There was a group of men following them from behind, and were unusually heading towards Erebor rather than back to Dale. Shobha looked over her shoulder at them, initially just a glance… and then she stopped pretending to adjust her boot, and look back without attracting attention.

Fili and Kili stopped to wait for her.

"Are you ok? Is there a stone in your boot?" Fili asked, and then registered the worry on her face. "What is it?"

"Don't look - A group of four or five men behind us… it doesn't quite look right," she whispered. "They are all hooded as well, and I don't know whether we can outrun them to the Great Gates."

"They don't look heavily armed," Kili bent down pretending to check her boot also. "We have our swords with us, so lets quicken our pace, but be ready in case they make a move."

"If they do attack, we can hold them off while you run to the Gates and alert the guard." Fili finished. "Come on lets get going now, before they gain any more on us."

They quickened their pace. The Gates were still at least another twenty minute run away, Shobha estimated. Then men following had quickened their pace to match also. She glanced over her shoulder again, and this time they appeared to be closer.

"Don't look – keep going" Fili gripped her wrist firmly and began pulling her along. "You're not armed, and have no protective clothing. Uncle will have our beards if you get hurt."

They heard the men break into a run now, and did the same. They were close now.

But the men had gained on them.

"Arm yourself brother!" Fili spun around as the first man caught up to them. Kili threw one of his swords at him, which lodged deep in his chest felling him with a heavy thud. Fili had already pulled it out and tossed it back to Kili, and kicked the dead man's swords away.

They stepped forward "Hold your ground!" Fili yelled.

Shobha stood there frozen, as the remaining four men caught up to them. Fili moved swiftly and efficiently and had managed to kill one of his opponents. While Kili had disarmed one of his.

Shobha snapped back to her senses and ran to the Gates, a mere short sprint away, screaming at the guard to follow. She grabbed one of their shields and sprinted back to where the two princes were fighting, the guard following close behind.

As she neared them she noted, Fili had lost one of his swords and sustained some sort of injury as he appeared to be favouring one leg. He appeared to be losing!

She ran at his attacker from the side slamming into him with her shield. He lunged at her in return with his sword and after hitting her shield twice, he sliced into her right thigh, just as Fili swung his sword overhead severing his head clear of his body in one clean move.

Lungs gasping for air after several sprints, and having witnessed the horror of a violent decapitation Shobha fell to her knees and promptly vomited. She immediately felt a gentle hand pulling her hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

"You were amazing out there," Fili spoke gently as he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her up.

"You got to him quicker than me!" Kili beamed, and stood to her other side. "Now lets get you and Fili back to Oin, and your wounds cleaned."

Shobha was not sure how much blood she had lost, but her thigh was continuing to bleed despite the pressure she applied. Fili and Kili slung their arms around her waist and together hoisted her off the ground and began carrying her back.

The guard were left tackling the bodies of the men that had attacked them.

As they neared the Gates, they were met by very angry looking Thorin, followed by Dwalin and several other of his personal guards.

"What happened?!" he stormed over stopping them in their tracks. "I told you to take guards with you!"

"We were ambushed…" Fili began. "It was fine until then –"

"And why was _she_ involved in the fighting –"

 _"WE NEED TO GET TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!_ Questions later -" Shobha said sharply over the noise. Thorin scooped her up out of their makeshift lift. "We are all bleeding." She finished softly.

"Dwalin – go alert Oin. We're on our way." Then turning to his guard, "Clear the route for us."

Kili supported Fili and Thorin carried Shobha, moving swiftly through the crowds that were being cleared by the guards in front. When they arrived in the infirmary Oin and the other healers were poised and ready. Their wounds were tended to quickly. Both Fili and Shobha required stitches. She had sustained a much larger cut. Kili had a few small cuts that had been cleaned and dressed too.

After the analgesic potions given to them, Shobha and Fili were taken back to their rooms to rest. After managing to change into a loose nightgown and collapsing in bed, she let a dreamless sleep take her.

Shobha woke to the sound of chatter and eating in her room.

"Oh good you're up!" Kili grinned. "We thought you were going to continue to mutter about how 'he is more handsome than you thought'!" He laughed.

"What?!" She sat up, what had she been saying in her drug-induced sleep? Fili and Kili sat around a small table eating, Fili with his injured leg resting on a pouffe. Dwalin and Balin sat with them, smoking their pipes.

"He's just pulling your leg, lass," Oin winked. "Now let me check that leg of yours."

Thorin moved in with Oin to expose her right thigh to check on the bandaging. The stitches appeared to have done the trick and stemmed the bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" Oin asked, giving it a gentle squeeze to test how tight the bandaging was.

"No actually its not too bad." She pressed the leg herself to check there wasn't a developing clot underneath. Thorin observed her closely, concern on his face. After helping to cover her leg back with blankets and passing her a bowl of soup, he then took a seat near her pulling out his pipe, tapping it into a small bronze tray.

"Now I have heard the tall tale my nephews have told me," he looked at her with his usual unreadable face. "And I would like to hear your side of the story please Shobha." He spoke keeping his calm, even though he was still unhappy about the whole event.

"We noticed four men walking behind us after we left Dale. We quickened our pace, but they caught up with us, when we were getting close to the Great Gates. Fili and Kili, thought and acted fast, holding them off while I ran to alert the guard and brought them back." She recalled. "But by that point Fili looked like he was in trouble, so – "

"She was amazing Dwalin!" Kili jumped in. "She knew I wouldn't have got to Fili on time, so she grabbed one of the guards' shields and rammed him. Then she ducked and weaved, just like we trained her! That gave Fili the chance to finish him… He would have been hurt much more if not for her! She may have even saved his life!"

"And why did you not just let the guard do their job?" Thorin asked her calmly.

"They wouldn't have got there on time.. so I guess, I acted on impulse…" Shobha winced as she saw Thorin face.

"I don't ever want you to put yourself in danger like that for one of us again." He clenched and unclenched his fist. A movement that she had come to note was his method for controlling his temper.

"You know I can't promise that, Thorin." She looked at him. "You would all do the same for me."

"We are trained in battle, for many years." Although he groused, his face was now soft. "Well, hence forth, when you leave Erebor, you are to have guards or one of us escort you."

"You also need to know the rest, now that you have been involved – its only fair Thorin." Balin added, from his chair.

"But it will only put her in greater danger, Balin."

"She will be in danger now as long as she is here with us all, as our kin, Thorin."

"Very well," he turned to her, eyes soft, worry clouding his face. "There are some factions of Noble Dwarves who would like to see the rightful King under the Mountain removed –"

"But how is that even possible!" Shobha exclaimed. "Did anyone else face Smaug or Azog and reclaim Erebor!"

"Yes, well… these people would like a leader elected by them, so ultimately they would have control," Thorin smiled softly. "Over the last few years there have been a few attempts at assassination, and disruption to the operation of Erebor; collapsed mines, shipments of supplies intercepted and so on. Whatever it is, this is among the boldest attempt so far on my nephews and now you."

"So how have things changed between the time of your grandfather, King Thror, and you?" She queried, pursing her lips and frowning.

"Well Thror had the Arkenstone. No one questioned his right – it was considered a divine sign from Mahal himself."

"So? You have the Arkenstone too."

"Not quite."

"What?!"

"I had the Arkenstone when we first reclaimed Erebor – but I was overcome…" he trailed off.

"Dragon-Sickness." She finished, finally understanding.

"So what did you do with it?"

"I hid it somewhere no one could find it." Balin spoke up.

"I felt it was best that way," Thorin concluded.

"But how did you overcome it the first time round?"

"Through will-power. It was very difficult and we almost fell in battle afterwards…" he appeared to be mentally reliving the horrors of battle, which made her feel guilty about what she was about to ask him, but she had to get to the bottom of it.

"How did you defeat Azog and Bolg?" This question triggered a painful gasp from all the dwarves across the room.

Thorin froze and looked at her, eyes piercing. "The Eleves and men of Dale stood outside our Gates ready for war, when Dain arrived. Thranduil spent a while trying to negotiate. But before any battle could take place the tables turned when a large army of orcs led by that filth came for us all. Dain, Thranduil and the men were forced to join together to survive. We left for Ravenhill late. As we left, Gandalf brought us word that a second group of orcs were due to arrive in Ravenhill. We were prepared, and more in numbers than that filth expected. Bolg almost killed Kili, but Fili and Dwalin finished him, saving Thranduil's son also. Azog, almost killed Stonehelm, and inflicted an almost fatal wound to me, but when he thought he was about to watch me die, I was able to finish him. I was ready to die that day knowing that my heirs were safe, but Gandalf arrived on his eagles and must have cast a healing spell on me."

"Aye and Thranduil aided in your healing, Thorin" Balin added. "As a payment in kind for saving his son, Legolas, from Bolg."

Thorin noticed that by this stage Shobha was clutching her hands to her mouth during the description of events.

 _Was she horrified by the battle? Or was she worried about…me…? No it must have been worry for us all._ She was a heavenly vision, wearing the white nightgown, her dark hair loose and cascading down past her shoulders.

Shobha didn't know how she could still explain that according to the version she knew, Thorin, Fili and Kili had all died, and perhaps it didn't matter now anyway.

"There is something else here that we are missing…" she frowned again trying to concentrate. "Will not all seven clans of dwarf unite in allegiance to the King…?"

"Aye, they should lass." Balin continued, "but it hasn't been like that so far. Many have returned to Erebor. And it has grown to be the largest stronghold, but it is not as it was under Thror."

"And I hope no King, ever rules like Thror again." Thorin stated, clenching and unclenching his fists again.

"Hmmm… there is still something we are missing here…" she puzzled. Then inadvertently stifled a yawn. She must have been very tired.

"Aye lass, and you can puzzle over than another day. But now you need some rest." Dwalin concluded. "Come on lads, lets give her some rest." And he began to reset the furniture in the room to as it was previously, while Kili helped Fili up.

"Thorin," she leant over and whispered grasping his hand, in his seat next to her bed before he could get up to leave. "We need to talk with Gandalf urgently. I think he has answers to all these questions… or at least will be able to help figure it out."

"Of course," he whispered back, then reaching with his other hand, gently cupped her chin, and looked into her eyes. He would have kissed her in that very moment if he could. "But you must rest now. You have been through much."

Before he left he looked at Balin and signed, _She can help – if she knows. Needs lessons – with dwarflings if necessary._


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days of rest, Shobha had started pottering about on her feet again. She was placed on forced rest for a week by Oin, and Bifur had visited, bringing well wishes from his stonemasons.

But once she was able, she had begun to join the dwarflings with their lessons, which included Dwarven history, culture and some language. She found it interesting and become an excellent pupil, even though the other dwarflings were no older than ten years old. She had even taken to undertaking further reading around the lessons taught, and Thorin's personal library was a rich resource full of books and scrolls that she found helpful. In fact, they had grown quite accustomed to sharing the library. He had offered her his favourite chair by the fireplace and taken to sitting in the one opposite to her. He would alternate between reading his own scrolls, to quietly brooding or smoking in silence. She would read various books and scrolls from the library, occasionally humming to herself when she was satisfied. On several occasions Thorin had found her soundly asleep just as he was ready to take his leave, and would wrap her in blankets and furs, and spend the rest of the night in the opposite chair himself. How he wished on those occasions that he could carry her to her room, but would be too worried about waking her.

Late in summer, on a balmy afternoon, the dwarflings and Shobha had been taken out to the field lands surrounding the mountain to identify a host of natural plants and herbs with medicinal and other properties.

There were not many dwarflings in Erebor, and the numbers in each class were small. Therefore they had all enjoyed an outdoor picnic, followed by some time to play. Shobha had taken the chance to lie down in the long grass, watch the clouds go by for a bit, before her classmates had pulled her into a game of chase. This resulted in much tumbling and running through patches of wild flowers. And finally Shobha began picking some wild flowers to take back up to her room. There were bushes of lavender, honeysuckle, daisies and poppies that grew wild.

Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were returning from Dale, having visited Bard to discuss several matters including safety on the trade road, further trade and the recent attack on the princes. As they neared the Great Gates, they saw the screaming, laughing dwarflings joined by several tutors and Shobha.

Thorin stopped to watch them for a while from the Gates.

"This is the first year since we returned that the tutors felt safe enough to venture outside with their dwarflings," Balin observed.

Thorin nodded, still observing the group, a slight upturn to the corners of his lips. He couldn't help his eyes being drawn to Shobha. Her brown skin shone in the sun contrasting against the white cotton dress she wore. There were several younglings pulling on her hands, and swinging her around, the breeze blowing her hair, which had now grown almost down to her mid back. Then another young dwarfling presented her with a small bouquet of flowers, to which she performed a mock bow, setting off a hoot of giggles amongst them all, some even rolling on the ground laughing. He was surprised how quickly many dwarves and their young had taken to her so well, particularly since dwarves were naturally a guarded and suspicious race. He had been drawn to the way she interacted so naturally with the little ones, and let himself imagine her holding a raven haired youngling. He took a deep breath to steady his mind, and remind himself that she would likely return back to her world once Gandalf arrived.

The group then turned to walk back still laughing, joking and holding hands and now carrying bouquets of wild flowers. Thorin continued to stand there watching them – watching her, much to the amusement of Balin and Dwalin.

As they got closer, the tutor leading the group paused, gathered the rest of their students and greeted the the three of them, bowing and curtsying.

"Your Majesty, My Lords."

"Master Lindin, Master Rowan and students." Thorin, Dwalin and Balin returned bows to the group. The class then continued to walk into Erebor. Shobha, who was one of the last students and had been giggling with the other young ones stopped by Thorin, and curtsying once more offered him her bunch of wild flowers, with lavender and honeysuckle. He stood there shocked, his mouth slightly agape. How could he tell her that offering flowers to a dwarrow was a symbol of their favour and wish to court? Or perhaps she had already been taught this?

After a moment of initial shock, he reached out and took the flowers, their fingers brushing, and then gently bowed his head in thanks.

And with that she carried on her way with the rest of the class.

Thorin, turned to catch Balin and Dwalin observing him, eyebrows shot up, enormous grins on their faces.

"She doesn't know – I expect that she believes they are offered in friendship," he inhaled the fragrance of the small bouquet of flowers, but fixed his face back to his stone mask.

"She didn't offer us any flowers, _baheluh_ ," Dwalin put his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "And we are her brothers."

"Aye Thorin, she likes you as much as you like her." Balin agreed, nodding with a knowing look on his face. "What holds you back laddie?"

"She misses her family…she may wish to return home," Thorin was resolved about the matter. He would not rob her family of her, particularly if she wished to return. After all he knew how much they had all grown to love her here – and his heart ached even at the mere thought of her returning to her land forever. "I will not rob her loved ones of seeing her again – unless she chooses to stay."

"She probably thinks, she is a burden to us – to you, and we want her to return," Dwalin groused. "Let's see what your sister has to say about this. You two need help."

"Dis does not need to know."

"Oh Aye?" Dwalin looked at Balin and chuckled. "And is she blind and deaf then…?"


	10. Chapter 10

That morning Shobha had been roused early with hurried knocks on her door. She quickly muddled out of bed and threw a robe on over her billowing nightgown, and rushed to the door tying it up.

As she opened the door, Kili burst in followed by Fili.

"Quick! Quick! We don't have much time now, she will be here anytime." Kili explained.

Shobha stood at the door still rubbing her face and blinking half asleep.

"How do we look?" Fili stood straight, pulling his shoulders back – very much a handsome Prince!

They were both dressed in formal suits, with navy blue linen trousers and tunics, with silvery edging (that must have been Mithril) and rich velvet jackets with Silver embroidered edging. They both wore simple leather buckles to set everything off and appeared to have had their hair re-braided.

Realisation swept across her face – Dis was due to arrive this morning.

"Very handsome my Princes!" Shobha managed a curtsy.

"Don't mock us, my Lady," Fili replied. "Amad will be here anytime now…"

"No I really mean it – you both look very handsome. It will be a welcome sight for Lady Dis after her long travels… Who braided your hair?"

"Uncle, of course." Kili replied. "Why is it not good?"

This came as a surprise to Shobha. She couldn't imagine Thorin braiding hair, it was another gentle side to him, as she had seen on occasion. At the same time it was rather impressive, as the braiding was very intricately done with twists and neat plaits.

"No its very nice!" She smiled.

"Well… maybe you should let him braid your hair one day…?" Fili stated, quirking an eyebrow and watching her blush at the thought of having the King braiding her hair.

"Oh…um… I'm sure he has better things to do with his time…" she quickly concluded.

"Now off to the entrance – the two of you! Quick! Quick!"

The two princes looked at her for a moment thoughtfully, and then gave her a mock bow and bounded through the door. Shobha rolled her eyes and shut the door, with the aim of getting ready herself.

Later that evening she walked over to the private royal dining room, with Balin and Dwalin. They were all housed within the same royal wing. Shobha continued to be impressed with just how vast Erebor was.

They walked through a set of large impressive dark wood doors with the Durin Crest carved on the front and gilded. The room itself was rather large, and must have been designed to entertain the more formal stately dinners. A very long solid dark dining table stood all laid out with place settings to the length of the room it had similar chunky lines and angles hand carved as was often seen in all the furniture in the royal wing. An impressively large fireplace at the far end, which was surrounded by a number of comfortable looking armchairs and sofas, very likely for after dinner and large intricate tapestries. This large room was also very well lit from another unknown source, although there were many decorative candles lit around the room.

Shobha wore a deep bottle green dress in silk, with long fluttering sleeves and a velvet bodice embroidered in gold. It was the only formal wear dress that she had made for her when Balin had suggested she had something for a formal dinner or event during her stay. The seamstress, Denin, was an experienced dam who tailored for both Dwalin and Balin, and the colour, cut and style were all what she had suggested. She had even been extremely helpful in fitting and supplying Shobha with undergarments as needed for women, given that they were very different to what she was used to. Denin had laughed at her, claiming she had the bosoms of a still developing dwarfling and she had even offered to pad out her undergarments, which Shobha had politely declined!

The three of them appeared to be the last to join the group. All the company and Gloin's wife, Mara and Bombur's wife, Elin were present. As they walked through Kili came bounding over, excited, an enormous grin on his face.

"Shobha! Come on you have to meet Amad!" he exclaimed, then looking back at Dwalin commented slyly. "She's disappointed that you're late."

"No… We're on time," Dwalin groused in return, blushing. Shobha had never seen this formidable warrior blush before, and was curious what was behind that. She made a mental note to inquire later.

Without warning Kili grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the room towards where Dis and Fili stood together talking to Mara and Elin. Mara was noted as an exceptionally beautiful dam. She had chestnut hair and a rather full beard and sideburns that were intricately braided. Her hair was curly and pinned up with little curls escaping out elegantly. Dis on the other hand was stunning, she truly was a female version of Thorin. With wavy raven hair and electric blue eyes. She didn't have a beard, but impressively long sideburns which were braided and twisted. She was tall for a dwarrowdam, and although she was lean in build, she still appeared strong and carried herself with a very regal air.

She looked over to her younger son and Shobha, and immediately shot a dazzling smile.

"Ah! This must be Shobha!" She stepped forward and placed her hand on Shobha's shoulder, which she reciprocated.

"Lady Dis!"

"Please just call me Dis" She ushered Shobha through to join them. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh dear… it wasn't all my fault, I assure you, my Lady," Shobha cringed, as Dis, Mara and Elin all chuckled.

"I have to thank you for helping my sons that day when you were returning from Dale.." she placed her hand gently on Shobha's shoulder again. "You really are family to us now."

"Really, it was nothing – its what they would have done for me after all."

Dinner was quite a feast with a variety of platters of food laid out on the grand table and while there was much meat, they had also provided rather appetising vegetarian options. Thorin sat at the head Balin and Dwalin sat to his right, while Shobha had been placed to his left, and Dis and the Princes next to her.

"I hope you've had better company than Thorin, Dwalin and Balin at meal times…" Dis had chuckled. "Put them together and conversation is like what you would get at a funeral! Dwalin of course can be entertaining… and at least my sons will make light of anything."

"I can't complain – they have all been very kind to me."

"Thorin says you miss your home land…" Dis looked at Shobha with her piercing blue eyes.

"Well… I was brought here without any real warning. So for them I must have disappeared without a trace. And more than anything else, I feel guilty about the worry I must be causing my poor parents," Shobha admitted. She could tell Thorin was paying close attention to their conversation, although he was pretending to eat.

"I apologise, that was a painful question to ask," Dis kept her gaze fixed on Shobha. "But when your race marry, do you not leave your parents in any case?"

"Well when most people complete their education and take up jobs, they tend to leave their parents home anyway, and I too lived on my own, close to my place of work." She explained. "And I guess looking at it now, it must be some form of training to run one's own household when you meet your future partner… But even then travel is very easy, unlike in Middle Earth. We have many roads and methods of transport. So we often see our family. My parents would visit me several times a week, often - unless I was very busy at work, of course. Even my sister's family would visit me once a week!"

"Mahal, and how would you protect yourself, living alone?" she seemed genuinely interested. "My sons said they gave you your very first training…"

"Yes, but we have police – like your guards in Erebor. Except they are present throughout the land. And those caught breaking the law and apprehended and placed in prison." Shobha explained. "Of course it isn't to say that there are no criminals and everything is safe. I am still careful travelling in certain areas at night, and travelling late at night in general. There are still opportunistic robberies that take place and assaults against women."

"And do you miss your old way of life, my dear?"

"Well actually, the conveniences of Erebor are very similar to what I had before.. the running water, the showers. And in fact if anything, its nice not to have to cook or clean all yourself…" Shobha continued sincerely. "In fact everyone has been so kind, I feel quite at home now. Which makes me feel a tad guilty thinking about my parents… And I wish I knew more about Dwarven culture – but I am learning now."

"Is it just your family, my dear…" Dis asked subtly taking a sip of wine casually, before turning her gaze back to Shobha. "Have you no husband or betrothed one…?"

"No husband – "

"But surely you must have had many suitors asking for your hand. Look at you!" Dis smiled. "And I hear you are a most skilled healer and artisan…"

"Well, there was a man I was set to marry," Shobha suddenly felt rather self conscious. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and the princes were now subtly attempting to pay close attention to the conversation once more. They really would have given her mother's nosy friends a run for their money. "But he decided, he would rather be with another..."

"Was it a political alliance?" She asked curiously.

"No - he _claimed_ he loved me…" Shobha could tell Dis was used to people following her every order, and so was used to such a direct line of conversation.

"And did you love him…?" She once again kept her gaze intensely on Shobha.

"I thought I did. But I am not so sure anymore… when I met him I was very young, you see. Looking back I doubt I knew much of love then." Shobha took a sip of wine – she needed a gallon of water after this chat. She could see Thorin was clenching and unclenching his fist, in the periphery of her vision.

"Oh Mahal! And your parents did not object to your being courted when you were underage?" She pressed on.

"Well I was of age, I just had finished my education and started work. It was very difficult work and I suppose I was not experienced in life in general." Shobha finally concluded.

"I'm sorry," Dis suddenly realised. "Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"No not at all- I would have similar conversations with my sister, in a way that you could never have with anyone else."

"I wish I had a sister when I was growing up…" Dis sighed. "Instead I had old grumpy and poor Frerin, who was a complete clown!"

"I never had any brothers growing up…" Shobha said smiling softly at Dwalin and Balin.

"Oh my dear – _those two_ are more like your cranky uncles, I would say!" Dis chuckled, winking at them across the table. "And what of mankind in your land. Do they all look as beautiful as you?"

"Oh no – well they are mostly taller than me. But in the country I come from, called Great Britain, they have a complexion similar to you all here. Where as my parents migrated from a different country, called India, many decades ago. The people there have a complexion similar to me. We are considered of different races.." she tried to explain.

"But you are all mankind are you not..?" Thorin finally joined in, curious.

"Yes. I guess the races there are divided by the way you look…"

"But here both the men of Dale and Rhûn are all one race, even if they look different." Thorin ran his large hand along his beard thoughtfully. "The same goes for our dwarves. The clans are different in appearance, but we are still of one race."

"Ah! In that case we would be considered a different clan then."

"And what about your courting rites..?" Kili chipped in grinning. "We are all curious how that works?"

"Well I guess there is no set method of doing that…" Shobha frowned thinking how to describe it. "I suppose there are certain things that are done, like many people get married after a proposal involving a ring being presented by the man to the woman. But even that is not a set thing."

"And what about the customary dress for your people?" Dis asked curiously as they all rose from their seats around the table to move towards the fireplace. "Although you do carry a dress rather nicely."

Shobha had spent the rest of the evening describing the Sari, designer wear and other clothing worn. She was also surprised to see than even the women enjoyed a pipe, Dis included. The tobacco they smoked was far less potent, and much more mild and fragrant, compared to what Shobha had ever come across so it was not so unpleasant to be around.

Other discussion topics included Durin's Day and the upcoming celebrations. It was truly a big deal. There would be a fair with market stalls, a tournament of skills including archery, axe and sword throwing, their traditional wrestling, a very large feast for everyone, plenty of ale and fireworks courtesy of Gandalf to conclude the night.

Suddenly Shobha felt as though her heart would sink… Gandalf would finally arrive and she would have to say her final goodbyes to everyone. She felt surprised at this. Was she not ready to leave yet?

Dis had then invited her to join them to visit the seamstress to have their Durin's Day dresses tailored, and she was to join them tomorrow morning. Apparently everyone had a new outfit made for this day each year. It was customary. What's more she mentioned that all the nobles would take the opportunity to dress their daughters in revealing and garish dresses in order to get them paired off with other noble dwarrows. And Dis had then whispered quietly that they should make Shobha a Sari.


	11. Chapter 11

With Durin's Day a few days away, Dis, Fili, Kili and Shobha visited Denin, who also was their seamstress. After previously describing a Sari and then sketching one, which promptly brought a wicked smile to the faces of both Dis and Denin, today was the day they would have their final fittings.

Denin, must have been one of the most successful of the seamstresses, as her shop was rather large, with many fitting rooms and several large waiting areas fitted with many soft padded armchairs and sofas and large mirrors from various angles. Even by modern designer standards it would have been considered high-end luxury.

Fili and Kili had disappeared into two fitting rooms, opposite to Dis and Shobha. The Sari was stunning indeed. Dis and Denin had chosen navy blue silk again for her, with the blouse extending to just above the naval at the waist, and the lower petticoat beginning just below, so there was just enough exposed waist at the front, while at the back the blouse had been scandalously cut up, almost exposing all of her back, with lacing to tease the eye. The blouse was embroidered with gold, the sleeves were long and sheer and, the neckline and back had delicate gold edging. And the sash that was draped again was a sheer material with simple gold patterns. Dis had wanted more of her waist bare, but Shobha had preferred to cause less of a stir, and felt this would be scandalous enough. And Fili had corrected her stating, quite matter-of-factly that most of the other dams would be dressed far more scandalously as they were all hoping to attract a husband.

The Sari fit perfectly, she stepped out of her changing room, to find Dis and the two princes admiring themselves and each other in the many mirrors. When they noticed her they all spun around to face her, showering her with compliments.

"This is perfect! Ooooh and the colours are so rich – it really suits you!" Dis exclaimed. "Come on then, spin around so we can see your back!"

She obliged with a spin and as she returned back to face them found both Kili and Fili staring, mouths agape, and Dis grinning from ear to ear.

"Exactly the response I was aiming for!" Dis clipped the princes around their heads.

Dis had a stunning dress on in a deep lavender shade, with rich silver embroidery, and a rather plunging neckline – she looked like a designer Queen of Hearts. Fili and Kili once again wore matching deep blue suits with mithril edging.

The curtain to the central mirrored area was drawn back slightly as Thorin appeared with Dwalin following. They too had arranged to have fittings of their suits concurrently to Dis, so she would give them her opinion. She immediately huffed and went dashing at them pushing them back out.

"You can't come in here brother- you cant see Shobha! We are trying out some clothes!" She pushed them all out.

"Its not a wedding… we have to try ours on too Dis," Thorin complained, his baritone voice rumbling.

"No Thorin, you can ALL wait. We will be done in a few moments – Denin! Denin! Look at these Dwarrows there are going to ruin everything!"

"Not to worry my lady, come on your Majesty, my Lords – use these fittings rooms here and we will have you ready in no time." They heard Denin reply.

Dis then appeared back through the curtains.

"Come on Shobha – lets get you changed back," Dis ushered her back into her changing room and started helping with removing the sash and holding it like she were a hand maid. "Thorin is such an impatient man!"

"Well, I'm sure he has many things to get on with…"

"Nonsense! He will have a few moments he can spare." Then taking the sash she stepped out. "Hand me your garments as you remove them, dear, I am just outside your curtain…"

"Thank you Dis – but you really don't need to wait on me."

"Actually Shobha, I wanted to ask you…" Dis held her hand in through the curtain without opening it waiting to accept the blouse. "Thorin said that Gandalf will see you on Durin's Day about getting you back home… well – look I don't know how to ask this so I will just go ahead: If Gandalf says he can return you back – will you choose to go home?"

There was a brief silence while Shobha unlaced her Sari blouse, removed it and handed it to Dis, and quickly slipped on her blouse, knowing she couldn't stay silent for long.

"…Of course I do worry about my parents – and miss my family," she began.

"And you know that you have become a big part of ours, Shobha… What's more I am certain there will be one brooding, grumpy dwarf who would be very broken-hearted if you were to leave now…" Dis collected the blouse, folded it carefully placing it with the sash and shot her hand through the curtain again, awaiting the skirt and petticoat.

"But Dis, I'm not a dwarf… and with all the politics going on, surely I would be a poor choice, seen as both mankind and an Easterling.." Shobha handed her the final garments and pulled on her breeches and boots fast. Then opening the curtain found Dis standing there waiting hands on her hips, already having folded everything and neatly piled it up for Denin.

"My brother has faced Smaug, Azog the defiler and many other terrible foes in battle. I think he can handle a few silly old noble dwarrows," with that, Dis gave Shobha a big hug. "He is a changed dwarf to the one I last visited in Erebor. And I think we both know why… You just cant leave us now.."

Dis winked at her and then spun her around and seated her on a nearby stool. She then quickly and efficiently braided her hair back into a neat and comfortable long braid. They hugged again, and Shobha set off back to join the students for lessons.

As Shobha slipped through the main curtained area to the dressings rooms and began walking through the next, she found Dwalin standing in front of a mirror in a deep brown velvet suit, with fur lining and lapels.

"Lass – look at this! I look a right buffoon!" Dwalin complained, as Denin fussed about his jacket.

"Not at all – you look very handsome and still like a warrior…" she stopped and smiled. "Dis will agree."

He muttered something in Khuzdul in response as Denin continued to fuss. Then one of the curtains to the adjoining changing rooms drew open and Thorin stepped out, barefoot and in just a pair of navy linen trousers, which were unlaced. His chest was covered in dark hair, which highlighted his very broad muscular shoulders and tapered in a V-shape just below his naval and thickening just above the line of his trousers.

He was angry, eyes fixed on his trousers, muttering in Khuzdul and walked chest first into Shobha. She stumbled at the force almost falling backwards with the force of his body. But he reacted fast reaching out and steadying her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his body. In surprise she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. He was grateful his trousers had not fallen to his ankles in these moments, but he knew the effect his body would have to having her pressed against his like so, with her small cool hands and her chest on his. It was too late – he was starting to feel aroused already, so quickly stepped away from her, holding her hands to ensure she was still steady. It was then that he noticed her staring at him, eyes blinking in surprise initially. Her big dark eyes fixed on his and then moving down his exposed neck and shoulders to his chest as if drinking him in, and then blushing before letting his hand go, giving his the chance to pretend to hold his trousers laced, and preserving some dignity at the same time. Was she really looking at his form with appreciation?

"My apologies, my lady - " he fast turned on his feet and strode back into his changing room.

"My King, do you need any assistance..?" Denin called out. "I can get my lad to help – where is he? Goldin! _Goldin_!"

"No thank you. Just give me some time to get dressed please –" his deep rumbling complaint came from behind his curtain.

"Sorry about that." Shobha's hands flew across her mouth in embarrassment as Balin emerged from another adjoining changing room. "Denin – shall I pick my dress up tomorrow..?"

"No lass – Goldin can drop it off."

With that she quickly waved to Denin and briskly walked toward the door.

"You took a long time to let her go Thorin! Are you in need of a cold shower perhaps?!" she heard Dwalin ribbing.

She quickly left Denin's shop into the crowded market place.


	12. Chapter 12

_Shobha woke up, covered with blankets and furs. There was a large, warm hand resting on her lower back. She turned over in bed to the fragrance of vetiver and found Thorin, with his face buried in her hair, a mass of grey streaked dark hair merging with hers. He felt her stir and still with his eyes closed he smiled softly and slid his arm further behind her back and pulled her in with ease, pressing her body to the full length of his. She reciprocated running her hand down from his cheek down to his shoulders and his chest, feeling his muscular form and his mass of chest hair. He groaned in response to her touch and pressed her even tighter to his body. They were both naked, and she enjoyed the feel of his hot skin on hers. She felt his desire grow as he pressed himself to her, making her gasp._

 _"Mmmmm" he claimed her lips passionately and crawled on top of her, staring deep into her eyes. "I think we have enough time to have a repeat of last night…" He breathed into her neck, planting open mouthed kisses on her skin, running his large calloused hand up and down her side and to her thigh. And finally traced his fingers up the inside of her thigh, making her arch her back eliciting a small moan from her parted lips._

 _"I thank Mahal everyday that you chose to stay…" his groan turning more urgent. "Now shall we recommence our duties to produce Erebor with an heir, my Queen…?"_

Shobha sat bolt upright in bed. She was drenched in sweat, panting heavily and confused. The blankets had been thrown all over the place, her long nightgown slid up almost to her thigh, and hair mussed, she must have been moving a lot while dreaming!

 _What the hell was that dream?!_ She thought. Her dream had been so vivid – she had never experienced such dreams even with Mike. She felt a lot less turned on after remembering Mike. _Ugh!_

She lay back down in bed trying calm herself. Gandalf would be here tonight anyway – and it would all be out of her hands, for surely she was breaking some natural law by remaining there in middle earth. But did she actually want to.. choose to… stay?

She threw her hands over her face and groaned.

The morning had flown by having breakfast with Dis and Balin. Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin had all made their way down to the arenas to prepare for taking part in the events.

The various tournaments had all run successfully. Kili had won the archery competition, and Thorin had opened the wrestling event, which Kili had gone on to win. Thorin and Dwalin, had opened certain tournaments but not continued, due to the poor political impression it would have should the King and the Head of the Guard were to win anything. They had instead returned all shirtless and sweaty to sit either side of Shobha and Dis. Shobha had noticed the slight grin on Dwalin's face was mirrored by that of Dis and wondered how long they had been denying their feelings for each other.

After the morning they had all returned to their rooms to get dressed in their special Durin's Day dresses and suits. She had found a small package on her dresser.

There was a note:

 _Dearest Shobha,_

 _Thank you for bringing much happiness and love into our lives. We hope you carry this as a token with you, whatever path you choose to take._

 _With all our love,_

 _Dis, Fili, Kili and Thorin_

She unwrapped the parcel of blue velvet and there inside lay a beautiful filigree gold heart-shaped cage locket filled with brilliantly cut blue sapphires, all on a elegant gold chain. It was so thoughtful and touching. She felt her eyes welling with tears. But she had to push on if she wanted to get dressed and spend as much time as she could with all the dwarves she had grown to love so much before she left.

Dis had been thoroughly pleased with the effect Shobha's sari had when they had arrived together in the great hall. No one had gasped aloud though. And quite rightly so, as many of the other young dwarrow dams had been dressed in equally scandalous dresses, many with cleavage pushed up or plunging necklines, tightened corsets and bodices and open-back dresses.

Thorin had spent a long time talking with Dis while staring at Shobha from top to toe, with an openly appreciative look on his face, making her blush.

They had all then sat together in the great dining hall of Erebor with all its citizens for a large feast in the early afternoon. The food had been plentiful and constantly flowing. For one day everyone had forgotten their troubles. There was laughing and joking and much happy conversation.

Shobha however was beginning to feel a twinge of sadness, for she was expecting that she would return home that evening, in all likelihood. She was neither fond of goodbyes nor proficient at them, and had not prepared. She didn't know how much time she would have to say goodbye, and yet in the short timespan spent in Erebor, she realised that she had made many close friends that she would deeply miss.

As dinner started to wind down and tables were moved to make room for a makeshift dance floor in the centre, she had quickly turned to thank Dis.

"Thank you so much for the gorgeous locket," she said placing her hand on her shoulder. "Its perfect – and I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner."

"Oh! We didn't send you that, my dear… I'm sorry." She looked thoughtfully at the locket sitting around her neck. "It even matches your sari perfectly. Was there a note at all?"

"Yes.. The note said it was from you, Fili, Kili and Thorin… I assumed it was from you as you knew the colours we had selected for the Sari."

"Ah! Sorry my dear.. its not from us – I do suspect its from Thorin. It's surprisingly thoughtful for him too…" A knowing look on Dis' face. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Here he comes…" And with that she spun Shobha around to face Thorin, who had strode over, a soft smile on his face reaching his eyes.

"Would you care to open the dance floor with me?" He extended his hand to her.

"Go on Shobha – that will save me the trouble!" Dis winked and nudged Shobha gently towards him. She took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor. Thorin placed his hand on her bare waist, holding her close as they began to dance. He led exceptionally well and was light on his feet, twirling her around. They both wore navy and gold, and she could feel all eyes on them as they went on – she imagined to everyone watching they must have been a swirling mass of navy and gold and wondered whether that was why Dis had been insistent on those colours for her also. After the initial dance, they were joined by many other couples on the dance floor, which gave them a bit more time to speak.

"You look stunning, those colours become you well," he smiled gazing deeply into her brown eyes.

"Thank you for the locket." She returned his smile, and looked back into his eyes.

"It suits you…" and then his face showed the slightest hint of sadness, which she may not have noticed if not for his openly appreciative smile just moments prior. "And if you choose to return back, then you have a small token to remember us by…"

"It would be hard to forget you," she blushed.

"I hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable, the other day at Denin's" he smiled. "But she has done a very good job..I rather like this," He cheekily brushed his thumb on her back where his hand rested.

"Well she's done rather a good job on you too.. You look rather dashing yourself," she blushed.

"Oh has she now..?" his grin lit his entire face, making him appear years younger. It was a rare grin, which Shobha had certainly not seen before. In that moment Thorin realised he would not get another chance. "We do make quite a nice couple… don't you think –"

But Balin and Fili had appeared, interrupting them. "Thorin, you are needed – sorry to interrupt lass."

"I will take over if that's alright?" Fili bowed, and she curtsied back in return. "And then there is Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, and Ori for a few more dances at least."

Thorin smiled hearing this and after exchanging one last glance at each other, he was off, walking away with Balin.


	13. Chapter 13

The corridors leading up to the royal wing had all been decorated, and dwarrows walking about were all laughing and talking very animatedly. It appeared everyone was in the mood for celebrating except Shobha. This was her last night with them, and she hadn't said a proper goodbye to anyone. She should have been happily anticipating her return really. These feelings didn't make sense.

Balin, and Dwalin had decided to walk her over to Thorin's study. They hadn't explained why she was being guided there, but fully expected it was to see Gandalf as promised. They had walked in silence for what felt like an eternity, and then stopped in front to the large study doors, turning to face her.

"Well lass, we'll let you go through," Balin finally said with a sad smile.

"Will you be alright lass…?" Dwalin asked placing a hand on her shoulder with the faintest glisten to his eyes suggesting tears.

She threw her arms around them both, hugging them. " _Akminruk zu nadad_ … I don't know whether I am ready to go back just yet…" She could only manage to get a whisper out, as she stifled the tears.

"You are always our _namadith_ , whatever you decide." They hugged her back, and then when she was ready released her to turn and walk through the large doors.

Inside the fire was starting to die down, the two of them were seated in solemn silence facing the fire in two large armchairs, puffing fragrant tobacco smoke from their pipes. Hearing her enter, they both rose from their seats turning to greet her.

Gandalf was indeed a very tall man, dressed in long grey robes, with a wispy grey bread and matching long grey hair. He smiled warmly with her, blue eyes twinkling, but there was a curiosity about him. Thorin suddenly seemed much smaller in comparison, but was still very regal, he gave her a tentative smile, trying to read her face better and gestured for her to sit in his chair.

"You must be Shobha," Gandalf said placing a hand on her shoulder. Shobha suddenly felt much calmer, was he casting a spell? She nodded and she took the seat Thorin offered. He stood next to her, and suddenly she was grateful for his strong presence. Gandalf was not intimidating, but there was so much to ask, she didn't know where to start.

"I can see you have many questions for me, my dear..?" He spoke, eyes twinkling as if he read her mind.

After describing how she arrived, which he listened to quietly without asking any questions, she explained about how their story was written.

"But quite a few things appear to be different to the legend that I have read…"

"Do not take your legend to be the absolute foresight – that would be most foolish child." He stiffened. "This is why our wisest Lady Galadriel only speaks of possibilities, as even the slightest event, such as a delay in time can result in a completely different future."

"But –"

"Your being here will already have changed many things, and will set about changing more of the future, from what you may have heard.."

"Why would I have been transported here Gandalf?"

"Well my dear, the Valar have in their wisdom decided to bring you here for a reason. It will be for us to see what that is in time."

"So am I not going home tonight?" She looked at him, she was overcome with a variety of feelings.

"I cannot send you back my dear, but I think it wise to remain a bit longer to see why you are meant to be here? What it is, that the Valar felt the need to bring you to Arda for… and specifically Erebor"

She paused for a second to clear her head and think.

"So do you think I am here to help Erebor and the Dwarves?" She asked.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"Why did you work so hard to help reclaim Erebor in the first place Gandalf?" She asked softly, although she thought she knew the answer.

"It will be an important stronghold, with the dwarves united, for the future, as darkness tries to spread." He looked at her closely. "But then you knew that already, my dear."

"But the dwarves have _not_ united…" she interjected.

"Perhaps they will in time."

"And what about Bilbo.. did he find the ring in the goblin tunnels?"

"That is not to be discussed any further!"

"But are you sure it is safe…?" She asked softly.

"It is safe where it is," he shot her a warning glance. "So long as no one speaks of it – do not think me so foolish that I do not notice!"

"But what about –"

"I think it best if we don't discuss your foreknowledge, and you should not disclose this to anyone else either… And now it is best that I leave." He stood and bowed. "I look forward to seeing you again soon. I will discuss your matter of returning home with others who may be more capable than I, and return with more news in time."

"But Gandalf… please I have so many questions…"

"And don't leave Erebor – our true friends grow few… In any case you have a most willing host and protector here." Winking at her, he patted her on the shoulder and stooped through the doorway of Thorin's study disappeared into the now dark corridor. She couldn't help feeling like he was avoiding talking to her.

Shobha sat there staring into the fireplace, while Thorin watched the golden light dance across her face. She wavered between being relieved that she would have a little more time with them, to feeling guilty that she could not reassure her family that she was safe and unhurt. Then finally she looked up at Thorin, once again glad for his strong and silent presence. He looked back at her questioning, and she nodded to reassure him that she was ok.

"We will miss Gandalf's famous fireworks if we do not hurry," Thorin extended his hand to her. "I have the perfect place to watch.." With that he led her to his terrace in the royal wing, that he had last found her crying on.

When they reached the terrace, the fireworks had already begun. And they were spectacular! Colourful flowers, shooting stars and whirls filled the dark night sky. Within a few moments, a large heavy coat with fur lining landed on her shoulders. She looked at him, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Its cold, and you will catch a chill… Besides, it will remove the temptation for anyone looking to place their hand on the exposed skin of your back."

She clutched the warm coat pulling the front together tightly, and inhaled the smell of fragrant tobacco and vetiver. It was comforting. He watched her as she clung to his coat, wrapping herself tightly, as though she wanted him wrapped around her.

"Thank you," she chuckled back. "But I suppose it depends on who exactly would be looking to place their hand in such a way.." His eyebrows shot up: _Mahal! Was she actually suggesting that she liked his touch on her naked skin?_ She quickly looked away as another bunch of fireworks whizzed into the air.

"Thorin," she continued looking away. "You heard what I mentioned about the ring… Would you not wish to use it yourself?"

He gasped at the mention of it. "The One Ring?! No! It can only bring misery. It is best lost to the ages."

"What about your clan's ring of power?"

"It was lost with my father." He looked into the distance, his face turning unreadable again. "They only enhance our natural tendency to covet and hoard treasure.. I have enough to contend with the Arkenstone. I have no need for it."

So the books were correct. The dwarves were far less corruptible than men or elves. Perhaps Gandalf was correct in leaving the ring with the hobbits, who equally had little desire for anything more than good food, a comfortable home, the shire and song and dance.

"I am still uncertain what part I have to play in this..?" she said, despondent again. "And yet I am not sure how I could go back and carry on as I did before this…" She suddenly felt completely lost – going back did not seem like the correct option, but she wasn't sure how to go forward either.

He cupped her chin gently in his large calloused hand, hoping it would reassure her.

"Whatever it is, I will help you: You came to us that first day lost, and now I realise, how I must help you." He swam in her deep dark eyes. How he wished to hold her tight, and kiss away her worry. "Your burden will become mine to share.."

"It is difficult as things appear to have changed and may continue to do so… and certain battles that may be yet to come." She looked uncertain, how much could she tell him? How much of it would even be relevant and would it change things? The fellowship, that would set off to protect Frodo that would lead to Aaragorn taking his rightful place as King, Arwen remaining to become his queen, the bond formed between Gimli and Legolas. And then she remembered the tomb found in Moria of Balin, and the Balrog..

"There is time for some of the events that are described.. But you must promise me not to allow Balin to try and reclaim Khazad Dum…" she looked serious.

"Yes, but may I ask why?" He didn't want to force her to speak if she did not feel comfortable. But he couldn't help himself from staring at her full lips as she spoke Khuzdul words. She appeared to have learnt how sacred their language was to them, and gave it the respect and reverence it required. He was amazed at how rapidly she had become accustomed to their culture. "You need not tell me if you do not wish it. I will understand."

"The Goblins and the Balrog still dwell there.."

"Durin's bane!" He drew a sharp breath in.

"Gimli, goes on a quest to destroy the ring, and they pass through _Khazad Dum_ , where they find a tomb marked Balin son of Fundin." She trailed off looking pained and Thorin took her hand in his to reassure her.

"Of course – But what of Gloin's son?" He asks still concerned. "Should he not be warned..?"

"No.. he escapes fine. They have Gandalf with them at the time." She grasps his hand tighter, as if to reassure herself. "Gimli must make the journey." He seemed to understand.

"And the dwarves must unite…" she didn't want to continue to describe the siege by the Easterlings, where Erebor is defended by Thorin Stonehelm. How could she bring herself to mention that Thorin and the Princes had fallen in battle according to the version of events she had read. She found him still holding her hand, his eyes piercing into hers, searching. Then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her as she cried once more.

"Its ok… you need not say anything more." He pressed his face into her hair as he held her, smelling the scent of summer flowers. "We can take things as they come…"

He planted a soft kiss on her head. He loved the feel of her hair, and wondered how it would be to braid it. Dis and Bifur alone had the honour so far. The fireworks had ended, and the dwarves that had gathered outside of the Great Gates were now trickling back in. The two of them stood in silence. Holding her tightly in the dark like this for such a long time was starting to have its effect on Thorin's body again, so he finally pulled away very slightly. He was troubled by these reactions – he had never felt such lust usually, and certainly not since he had been a developing dwarf!

"Let us get you back to your room, Shobha. You need some rest now…"


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks of summer had seen most of Erebor preparing for the upcoming winter months. Denin had made a winter coat and cloak with hoods made for her at a request placed by Thorin the day after Durin's Day.

They had all fallen into a routine of spending meals together, and Shobha had a timetable dividing her between her lessons with the younglings, work with Bifur and Oin, and training. The evenings were spent with her either reading, talking to Thorin or the two of them silently watching the fire in his library. He could imagine spending a lifetime doing this… and had even let himself imagine her, perhaps with a raven haired youngling or two in her lap or playing on the floor. She seemed to take comfort in their time together too. And he wondered whether she felt the same way.

As the days were fast growing shorter, the class of dwarflings had spent less and less time playing outdoors. And today they were told, much to their disappointment that they would no longer play outdoors until spring began once more. So they had all pulled on their capes and run outside dragging Shobha along for their final playtime outdoors.

There were no flowers in bloom, but the younglings enjoyed chasing each other, and their enthusiasm had not waned for pulling Shobha along.

It was a dull afternoon, with a slight chill in the air. She didn't like how dusk was beginning to roll in, and looked around as the children ran around still enjoying what little light there was. She looked around to find the tutors, Master Lindin and Master Rowan, who were disciplining several younglings at two ends of the field. And then she spotted it, a faint dark movement from afar. But there were several of these shadows and they were moving towards them, and at speed. She screwed her eyes to try and decipher the shapes better – they looked like black dogs. Wild dogs or wolves?

" _Run everyone_!" She screamed. " _Inside! Now! Wolves_!"

The older children did not need to be told twice. And the two tutors were gathering the younger children, pulling them along all holding hands.

"Get the guard!" Lindin bellowed, running as he carried four or five younglings.

She could see the shapes bounding closer, and scanned the grass for any stragglers. At a farther end, there frozen to the spot was one of the smaller, quieter members of the class, her cape flapping in the wind and a shock of bright red curls. She stood by two baskets that had been used to hold balls and other outdoor toys for the group.

" _Lena! Run darling! Run!"_ Shobha screamed running towards her. But she remained fixed to the spot, eyes wide with terror looking at the dark shapes running at them.

She reached her quickly and grabbed her, turning the little girl to her. "Look at me darling! We have to run." Lena nodded. "Climb on my back and hold on to me no matter what ok. I promise to keep you safe." Lena did as she was told, but the animals were gaining fast. Shobha grabbed the two empty baskets, one in each hand, as Lena clung to her back, legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her shoulders. Fortunately Lena was still very small and light enough for her to run with. She had started school early and was very clever, although quiet.

Shobha began running towards the guard at the gate, who were running towards them, weapons poised and would be moments away from them. But there was snarling close behind.

" _Behind us!_ " Lena screamed as she looked over her shoulder.

Shobha realised they would not make it to the guard, and the closer the animals got the more likely they would try to pounce, bringing them both down. She would have to stand her ground and protect Lena until the guard reached them. She spun around.

"Don't get down Lena! Don't let go." She said calmly and firmly. "I will keep them away from you – I promise."

Shobha put her arms in the baskets, using the handles to make them into makeshift shields – at this point any barrier between the teeth and claws would be better than none. The heavy footfall of the guards were right behind. But the dogs were at them now snarling and readying to leap up. She waved the baskets at them, and then the one in the centre leapt up latching its teeth on the woven basket. She kicked it as hard as she could underneath the basket-shield and it howled as it let go pulling a large part of the woven basket in its mouth, and a large part of Shobha's cape and dress sleeve with it. She backed away more, as the second dog leapt up snapping its jaws and missing her. She was able to land another kick as it fell howling, but recovering back onto its feet rapidly.

The guard were around them in that instant and killing the dogs quickly and efficiently.

"We need to get you in my lady." Two of the rear guard said trying to lift Lena off her back. Lena refused to let go screaming, so Shobha then swung her to her front and carried her back, escorted by the guard as they moved straight to the infirmary.

"Are you hurt Lena?" She asked hugging her.

"No Shobha. But you are..." she hugged Shobha back tightly. "And I wont leave you until Master Oin has seen to you."

So there they sat in the infirmary, Oin cleaning the bites on her forearm to one side, and Lena on her lap giving her intermittent hugs.

Within moments of arriving and Oin starting to tend to her wounds – Bombur and Elin burst through the curtain to her bay.

"Oh my baby!" Elin cried rushing straight to the youngling, picking her up and kissing her face. Bombur gave them both a hug in his broad arm span, relief flooding his face.

She hadn't realised Lena was Bombur and Elin's daughter. Up to now Lena was just the bright, quiet, pretty little girl, who sat next to her, and the youngest in the class. But now seeing them together, the bright red locks and the pretty face – she was certainly Elin's daughter!

"Oh Shobha!" Elin cried with tears of joy. "Thank you so much for keeping our Lena safe."

"Amad, she carried me on her back! And held those animals back when they leapt for me!" Lena exclaimed, her big green eyes growing wider.

"Oh my sweet – you are alright now," Bombur consoled. "We cant thank you enough my lady."

There was another commotion in the main bay outside. Thorin had stormed in and they could hear him speaking to the tutors.

"There will be no more trips outside! And why were you out so close to dusk without even a guard?" He continued over the stammers and stutters of the two tutors. "How many injured?"

"How many- I asked?! Any children?"

"Maybe you should give him a heads up Bombur…" Oin spoke, gesturing for them to leave him in peace. "Its lucky you were there lass…Thorin will have Lindin and Rowan's beards, I expect. Can't blame him. If not him the parents of the younglings will do worse to 'em."

"You cant blame them Master Oin," she winced as he examined the injuries. "You wouldn't have expected it."

Thorin burst in through the curtains, face clouded with worry. He walked straight over to Shobha and gently began examining her face, free arm, trunk and legs for injuries.

"I'm fine Thorin – Oin is sorting my arm. The guards were moments away." She tried to calm him down.

"Dwalin is inspecting them now. But he thinks they were trained hunting dogs." He explained. "This was a planned attack. And they were most likely released at the moment when everyone was most distracted."

"Oh goodness!" she looked horrified. "So it could have been much worse…"

"If you hadn't been there – yes."

"But whyyyy – ow!" She winced again.

"Stay still lass!" Oin yanked her arm down.

"I don't know."

They heard more people enter the infirmary.

"Where's the King?" Glóin and Balin had arrived.

"In here – " Thorin called. As they stepped through the curtain carefully, and looked at Shobha sadly.

"Oh lass –" Gloin began.

"I'm fine. And more importantly the younglings are safe and unhurt. What else has happened?"

"The treasury and our family apartment was broken into." Gloin concluded. "Mara was in the market and Gimli at training – thank Mahal."

"So it was a distraction then." She frowned.

"Here's your tonic," Oin passed a small vial. "You WILL be back tomorrow morning, first thing, to have those changed. And Balin will call me if you get a fever overnight."

"Come I will walk you back," Thorin concluded. "Balin and Gloin – take an inventory to make sure nothing is missing. I will be there as soon as Shobha reaches her room."

"I can walk myself…"

"I would feel better if I made sure you were safe."

They walked back in silence, Thorin brooding and Shobha wondering what he was brooding about. As they reached her door, he turned to her.

"I worry you are no longer safe here." He began with a pained look. "Once again you put yourself in harms way to protect another… and while everyone is grateful, it troubles me deeply. I should be your protector and you have been hurt several times since arriving in Erebor."

"No – I will not be safer elsewhere. There is no need for you to be concerned…"

"Is my concern for you so repugnant..?"

She looked at him. "What are you asking of me Thorin? Would you have me leave then…?"

"There you are!" Dis interrupted, calling down the corridor as she briskly walked up. "Thorin – Balin needs you in the treasury at once! I will look after Shobha – unless you are planning to help the girl get undressed?!"

He continued to hold her gaze, despite the interruption, boring into Shobha's eyes, and the anger being given away in hers.

"I said are you going to help Shobha get undressed then Thorin? Or are you going to see what Balin wants to show you in the treasury?!" she repeated firmly. "Shobha dear, go in and I will be in shortly to help you – you wont be able to get out of your clothes with that bandaged arm."

Dis sounded like she meant business, so Shobha complied. "Goodnight Thorin." She whispered, as he bowed his head and turned to face Dis.

She closed the door behind but could hear them argue.

"You cant speak to her like she is your possession Thorin," Dis spoke. "You have to appreciate the courage she has shown – she is not some doll to be kept away in a toy box of a castle- and you would not find her so alluring if she were."

"I will not have her come to any harm – It would destroy me!"

"Have you told her how you feel about her Thorin?"

"She knows how I feel – "

"No! You have to make you intentions to her known properly."

"But she gave me flowers… I gave her a necklace"

"She didn't know the meaning of the flowers – and you claimed the necklace was from us all!

"But she has to choose…"

"No Thorin! You have to declare your intentions clearly… and then let her choose. What do you fear brother? Rejection…? I believe she feels the same way… by the grace of Mahal she did not leave this time, but unless you have the courage to ask.."

Shobha stepped away from the door. She did not wish to hear anymore. She collapsed into the armchair by the fireplace heavily and began removing her boots one at a time. She felt foolish for having thought he liked her. If he truly liked her, there would be no reason to hesitate. And why would a brave warrior such as Thorin want to send her away even if for her own protection, for surely no one would be able to protect her as he would? No, she was resolved that the hesitation was borne of some other reason. Perhaps he felt unwanted affection from her part, and was swept up in the flattery. Either way, she would leave if he asked her to. But to Rivendell and then from there, back home.

She had managed to wash her face and shower herself partially, keeping most of her bandaging intact when Dis finally came through. She carried a tray of tea and biscuits through and set it on her side table. Then after helping Shobha into her nightgown, she sat on the end of her bed and brushed out her hair for her. It was gentle and comforting.

"Dis – will you tell me about Dwarven courting rites," she finally broke the silence.

"Oh I am sorry – did you hear all that?"

"No – just the start. It's a bit hard not to, given how loud you were both arguing."

"He really cares for you Shobha. Its just Thorin is very guarded," Dis explained. "He has lost so much."

"At least he has you, Fili and Kili and the company." Shobha concluded, the fire in her now burning. "I have no-one here. And he would have me sent away to somewhere with people I don't know. Gandalf said once I have served my purpose, I will be able to return. Well, I have told everything to Thorin, and I hope I have been helpful in these recent attacks. So maybe I have served my purpose here at Erebor…"

"He is being irrational. He knows no-one will protect you like he can, or the company for that matter. Now do you want to hear about Dwarven courting or not?"

"Yes ok." Shobha deflated.

"Well as you have already learned, only one third of our population is female. So the dams are protected even more than the gold and gems, and the birth of a daughter is a great achievement… but that also means that ultimately it is a dam that has to choose."

"So you have to court the dwarrow…?"

"Oh no! A dwarrow must make his intent to court clear, but the final say about whether this is reciprocated or the betrothal accepted lies with the dam."

"Oh I see… and what about if a dwarrow were to leave their betrothed…?"

"Oh no dear that never happens. You see we have a One. Most will be happy in life to be surrounded by their craft and their family… the few who are blessed, find themselves pulled to another. It cannot be explained. This is their One. It is different for everyone." She handed Shobha a cup of tea. "My husband Vili, was a soldier, he came from the working classes, and initially I was hesitant. And he did everything he could to convince me to let him court me. I declined him on many occasions.. But he was always thoughtful and kind and gentle, like Fili. In fact my older son reminds me so much of my husband. Mahal created my older son in my husbands image."

Shobha placed her unbandanged hand on Dis' shoulder. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to…"

"No its fine. It was so long ago now…" she continued. "But once the dwarrow declares his intention to court in no uncertain terms– it is the dam that must decide to accept or not. Accepting the proposal of courting, also means you are then betrothed to that dwarrow. It is so rare to find your One, that when we do, that a betrothal always ends in marriage. There is no break in the relationship, and certainly no unfaithfulness."

"What if you find you don't love that dwarf and it was not what you thought…"

"It is unlikely that you would feel the Pull if that were the case."

"Of course." She began to understand.

"It does not mean there are no political or arranged marriages between those who do not share the pull. Our grandfather and grandmother were such an arranged marriage. For the purposes for producing an heir and safeguarding the line of Durin. But even they were dutifully faithful to each other."

"And how do you know someone's intent to court you…?"

"They must clearly ask you – or I suppose, kiss you and then ask you. Giving flowers shows your favour…"

"Oh! Eeeek!" she cringed. "No wonder her looked at me like he had soiled himself that day!"

"I would actually argue that you must have felt a subconscious pull. Because Dwalin and Balin, who are your kin were there, but you gave them none."

Shobha couldn't help but be impressed at how Dis had been made aware of this particular incident, including all the details.

"Can those who are not dwarves feel this pull?" Shobha was thoughtful about it.

"I see why not… If Mahal and the Valar wish it."

"And it is possible or acceptable to find your One among other races, such as the Eldar or men?"

"Well generally it is not questioned if you find your One… as many do not. So it is accepted as a gift from Mahal."

"And how would you accept a proposal to court?" She asked, as Dis looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh and are you going to be accepting any such offers soon…?" Dis winked.

"Well just in case I do receive such a proposal."

"You would accept it by saying yes, but also courting beads for hair tend to be exchanged. And courting braids or betrothal braids are usually worn."

"That's really beautiful and romantic Dis."


	15. Chapter 15

_Thorin ran along the corridor calling her name. Where was she? My love – where are you? And then he reached it finally, the door to her room. He didn't even wait to knock, he had to see her. He opened the door immediately to find her. She stood there, her back turned to him. She was a vision! She wore a white nightgown with an open neckline and no sleeves. Her soft ebony hair hung loose down to her mid back, as she stood barefoot by the fireplace._

 _Hearing him, she turned to face him – Oh Mahal! Her nightgown was made of a thin, sheer linen, revealing her form underneath. He shut the door, immediately taking his coat off and dropping it on the floor as he closed the distance between them._

 _She called to him, her eyes dark. And as he got closer she bit her lip. He could not hold himself back anymore. Wrapping one arm around her waist and one hand buried in her hair, Thorin claimed her lips. She had her hands in his hair in return, and they ran down to his tunic. He quickly broke away to lift it above his head and drop it on the floor. He kissed her neck, bending to follow through to her collarbones as he ran his large hands down her sides to her narrow waist and and the firmly grasped her hips. Then sliding his right hand down her thigh to the back of her knee, he pulled up her leg around his waist, pressing himself firmly into her body. He looked deep into her eyes as they shot open, a soft moan escaping her as she ran her hands down his chest._

 _Keeping her still pressed to him, feeling his need for her growing fast, he breathed out, "Are you sure? Is this what you want, my beautiful one?"_

 _"Yes…" she placed her hand on his cheek softly and kissed him back. "I want all of you…" He didn't need to be told twice, he ran his right hand up to her rear giving it a squeeze, making her moan once more. And then lifted her body, backing into the bed before the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and…_

Thorin rolled, hitting the floor with a thud, and awoke! He slowly sat up gathering his bearings.

 _Mahal! What was that dream…? It was so real…_ He could touch her – taste her even!

 _And she had wanted me too!_

He climbed back into bed and lay there thinking. Perhaps he did have to declare his feelings for her in no uncertain terms. But if she did not return those feelings she would surely leave soon after? Perhaps he had a little more time to plan and make his move…

Thorin pushed the large gilded doors to the vast treasury open and stood in the doorway. The last he was there, was during his dragon-sickness. He had despised his lack of control. But this was worse… it was cowardice. He had not set food in the treasury again since then. He had always felt overcome with nausea by the thought of it, today he closed his eyes and focussed first on his breathing, and then her face came into his mind. He opened his eyes and took a tentative step forward… nothing. Taking another slow deliberate breath he took another step forward. Again nothing.

He followed with several steps and paused. And then several more. He was past the guards now and could see Gloin at the back of the large treasury hall, he had stopped writing in his scroll and was watching Thorin carefully.

Thorin had reached the firsts piles of gold now. He was still fine. He kept his gaze fixed on Gloin at the back and ignored the vast mountains of gold and precious jewels that lay either side of the main walkway.

Gloin placed his scroll on the table and walked over fast to meet Thorin.

"Is everything alright Thorin?"

"Aye Gloin. I just needed to do this for myself."

"The King's Jewel is still safe, Thorin."

"Aye, but if they attempted to steal it this time and failed – I am certain there will be more attempts."

Balin walked through the large doors carrying another small parchment.

"Thorin!" He smiled. "I wondered whether you would be here… Dain sent a raven to say he plans to visit." Balin handed Thorin the small message.

"And he is accompanying some noble families wishing to return to Erebor." Thorin read. "What we need are more craftsman. Particularly more smiths! But I suppose it matters not."

Balin looked at him and smiled. "They will come in time. I know you've wanted to do this a while now… what gave you the courage?"

"I think what you should be asking is, Balin… Who gave him the courage." Gloin smiled softly.

"Not you too," Thorin grumbled under his breath. "Don't you think I get enough of that from Dis?"

"You know the stone is safe?" Balin said once more.

"Aye, but for how long. They broke in here thinking it was here – or in Gloin's quarters." A brief troubled look flitted across his face before he set his stone mask once more. "This is quite a targeted, planned attack. It must be stopped."

"You will need to do this a few more times to gain your confidence and mental strength before you can feel anywhere near comfortable to hold it Thorin." Balin concluded.

"Then that is what I will have to do." Thorin resolved himself. "Mahal! I have faced down Azog and almost died in the process. You would think, this was a much easier task."


	16. Chapter 16

Dain's arrival had been a grand affair. Thorin, Dis and the Princes had arrived at the Great Gates to receive them. Balin, Dwalin and therefore Shobha had also been obliged to dress up and join the welcoming party, along with Gloin and Mara.

The Lord of the Iron Hills was not as tall as Thorin, but still was very formidable. He had a large scar across his face, as testimony to a horrific prior battle fought and won, and many tattoos. He also had wild red hair, a ruddy complexion, and rather scary tusk-like moustache adornments. Despite lacking Thorin's height, he was still just as broad, giving him the appearance of a human tank.

Dain greeted everyone very warmly, despite the way he looked, speaking with a thick accent and a booming laugh. He butt heads with Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili very violently, and gave Dis a large bear hug even. Then stopping at Shobha, he took her hand in his and planted a surprisingly light kiss across her knuckles, bowing at the same time. She curtsied back in return.

"And who is _this_ gorgeous creature…?" He boomed. He was clearly a charmer – and very well practiced at it. She could see why he was so popular.

"This is Shobha, Balin and Dwalin's adopted sister, Dain. Surely they have spoken of her in ravens to you..?" Dis cut in.

"Aye!" he drew back, "But I did not expect a lady from Rhûn!"

"I doubt our wonderful family expected that either, when they found an abandoned baby," Shobha smiled, trying to make light of the moment. Dain laughed back.

"Well your family kept that one quiet," Dain slapped Dwalin and Balin on the back rather firmly. Shobha was grateful it hadn't been her, or she would have likely gone flying. "But then again, I can see why… your family home would have been under siege from the all the dwarrows asking to court her!" He laughed again. "We thought the number of dwarrows seeking Dis' hand would be a struggle enough to control… So my dear, I expect you are here in Erebor looking for a suitor…?"

"Oh no – " but before she could protest he interrupted her.

"I have a son… Thorin Stonehelm! He is handsome and an excellent warrior… not to mention the heir to the Iron Hills…"

"Oh no Dain! The poor boy is not ready to settle down just yet." Dis stepped in to save her skin, Fili and Kili both shaking their heads in agreement with a look of horror on their faces, eyes continuously darting across to Thorin.

"Come cousin – I expect you haven't had breakfast yet." Thorin put his hand on his shoulder quickly changing the subject and leading him away. "Bombur has prepared an excellent repast."

The noble families that followed had a stuck up air to them. Rarely did any smile with the small crowd of citizens from Erebor that had gathered to welcome them. They did however appear very impressed with the architecture of Erebor. But it was an impressive place.

Thorin Stonehelm, Dain's son was due to arrive tomorrow escorting another group of nobles from the Iron Hills. And the following evening there was to be another feast held in the private royal dining hall to welcome them all. The organisation of which had kept Balin and Dis occupied.

Shobha herself had spent less time in the company of Thorin since he suggested that she should be sent elsewhere after the attack by the dogs. She had felt awkward, and at first she would check whether he was in his library before using it, and when he came in to join her, would then make an excuse and retire to her room. Eventually she had discovered where the public library was and started to use that. She had otherwise kept herself busy between working with Bifur, working in the infirmary and taking lessons with the dwarflings.

Thorin had noticed that she had been spending less time in the library. At first he thought it coincidental and then thought she had simply decided that she would return home and not stay there. He had thrown himself into work, training and taking time to hold the Arkenstone for short periods with Balin and Gloin. There were also no further attacks or break-ins since. At least for now.

That evening they all stood in the large royal dining hall around the fully laid out, long dining table. Shobha had arrived with Balin and Dwalin reluctantly. They were all dressed formally, Balin in his wine coat, tunic and black trousers, Dwalin in his brown suit with fur trimming and Shobha in a fuchsia pink silk dress with very fine gold embroidery and an elaborately laced bodice. She had wanted to claim that she had felt unwell and remain behind, but Dwalin had groused that if he had to go and put up with the fussy nobles, then so did she.

Dinner itself had been a much more formal and quiet affair. Shobha had still been ushered to sit near Thorin, between Balin and Dwalin. He had openly paid attention to her when Dis had asked her about how she had been spending time, curious about what had broken their comforting routine from before. She had been very non-specific with her responses. And he had made a mental note to ask both Oin and Bifur whether she had been working additional hours, which could have been tiring her out more than usual perhaps.

After dinner, everyone had gathered around various corners of the room, to smoke and chat. Many nobles had suggested that Thorin should now look for a bride, as it would give him enough time to raise any children that they may have. He had neither agreed nor disagreed like a true diplomat, although he had pointed that he already had heirs in Fíli and Kili.

The daughters of the noble families had all flocked around Fili and Kili. And while some had tried the same with Thorin, he had wedged himself amongst the older dwarrows and discussed less entertaining topics which had driven any such attention away. Leading them to flock to Dain instead.

He had stopped to speak with Shobha, while she stood by the fire speaking with Dis.

"Are you well my lady?" Genuine concern showing across his face. "You have not said much this evening…"

"I am well, your Majesty. Just a little tired," she had felt touched by the gesture, but she just wasn't sure what more to say. The last time they had truly spoken to each other, he had wanted to send her away!

"Have your wounds healed well? I never get the opportunity to check as you have not used the library much of late," he furrowed his brow.

"They are healed – although they will likely scar very badly. Particularly with my skin tone." She rubbed her right forearm subconsciously as she mentioned them. She still had the occasional nightmare about those dogs. "But I would do it again in a heartbeat for Lena."

"May I see…?" And before she could protest, he stretched out his hand, gently picking her forearm up and so she slid the sleeve of her dress up slightly. The scars were indeed quite prominent and ragged looking lacerations in a row on the outer side of her forearm. They were much paler than her warm deep honey brown skin, making them stand out further. He very delicately ran his other fingers over the scars keeping his eyes locked on the wounds in order to avoid giving away the softness of the moment.

Dain who had been observing this, walked over to them. "What are you doing to that poor girl cousin..?!" He boomed as he peered at her arm. "Oooh! That's nasty! Elin mentioned you saved her little girl from those beasts!"

This directed more and more noble dwarrows and dams to walk over, many listening quietly to the Princes singing Shobha's praises at her quick thinking. Unfortunately the dwarrows that gravitated towards Dain and Thorin were also more interested in discussing more politics. Apparently trade and migration were hot topics even amongst the Dwarves of Arda!

"But surely, your Majesty, I do not see why Erebor has to open its gates to any old riff raff..?" One of the dwarrows asked. He was portly, and much shorter than others and wore a very elaborate suit in green velvet, with borders made of mithril. And he spoke very confidently. "There are still many noble families who remain in the blue mountains and the Iron Hills whose rightful home is here. Should they not be prioritised? Just because Fundin took in a stray.." But by the time he muttered his final comments when he noticed many of the company were looking at him like he was an orc.

"As King under the Mountain, I have given orders to welcome all who come to craft, work and make a better life here at Erebor. Those who remain in the Ered Luin and the Iron Hills, are too old, too young or not so willing to travel." Thorin towered over this dwarrow. "I know what it has been like to live in exile without any welcome – deemed as riff raff… it is rather strange that I received no such valiant words from such nobility when my kin and I asked for aid on our quest to reclaim the mountain?"

The dwarrow looked a little taken aback. He opened his mouth, accentuating his triple chins and then closed it again, having found no words to say. But Thorin didn't stop.

"Why Lord Halgar, I recall your father Rothar was just a low ranking soldier and as you call it, riff raff too, until my father gave him a place on his personal guard." He let Shobha's hand go gently. "Why if more noble dams were even as half as accomplished as _Fundin's stray_ , then Erebor would have a Queen by now!"

"But my King, do you not require more wealthy nobles here?" Halgar finally had the courage to raise the question.

"We have ample wealth. Instead, what Erebor needs are more true Dwarven craftsman." Thorin concluded.

While that had concluded many of the political discussions, the guests had lingered for a little longer, not wishing to appear impolite, but had then slowly taken their leave one by one.

But it was difficult to deny the strength with which he had come to her defence – there had been no need. Surely this made his feelings for her quite clear? After everything that had transpired recently, she would need time to think about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that week, Shobha and Dwalin had travelled to Dale to reach the markets early, and after bidding for certain cheeses and ales, and agreeing on a price to be paid on prompt and unspoilt delivery of the food to Bombur's kitchen, they had returned.

As they approached the gates leaving Dale, they could see a large stall being set up near by.

Lord Bard stood in front guiding the workmen building the stall.

"Lord Dwalin!" He called out after spotting them. "Good morning! You are early – it must be time for Bombur's supplies I expect..?"

"Aye, Lord Bard," Dwalin agreed. What Bard didn't realise was that Dwalin had usually been sent, as his rather scary appearance meant than many of the sellers did not even attempt to cheat, overprice or barter with him. And when they said it would be delivered within a certain time – it truly was adhered to! Dwalin, of course found the job quite beneath him, and he had started to take Shobha down to Dale on these visits to make them less tedious.

"And this must be…?"

"Lady Shobha, she is our sister, adopted by our mother after finding her as a babe."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance my Lady." He bowed. "May I introduce you to my daughter Sigrid."

"Pleased to meet you Lady Sigrid." Shobha curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine my lady," she smiled. "It is not often we get ladies from Erebor visit us… in fact we are setting up a stall to welcome visiting dwarves from Erebor."

"Well in that case I may make it a point to visit more often… Perhaps we can have tea together one day? Apart from Lady Dis, I have no other feminine company," Shobha watched Dwalin scowl upon hearing that.

"Good morning my Ladies!" came a deep voice from behind. A younger red haired dwarf walked over. "My Lord Dwalin, Lord Bard." He bowed his head. He was rather handsome, with a broad muscular build and tall for a dwarf, with similar tattoos on his face as Dain. This could only be Thorin Stonehelm.

He took Sigrid's hand and planted a light kiss on the back of her hand – which made her giggle much to Stonehelm's delight. "You must be lady Sigrid."

Then turning to Shobha he did the same, "And you must be Lady Shobha."

"Lord Stonehelm," Shobha curtsied, as Sigrid followed. "I trust you have had time for breakfast following you journey to Erebor?"

"Aye, my lady," he flashed a dazzling smile, his green eyes twinkling like emeralds.

"Lord Stonehelm," Bard placed his hand on Stonehelm's shoulder. "It is an honour, we have not met since the great battle."

While he was regal, exceedingly handsome and charming, it was hard for Shobha to push the thought that he would have been King under the Mountain, in the version of the story she knew of. And yet something still troubled her about the whole issue, Gandalf had told her that every outcome was still a possibility until the event occurred and ending known. So Thorin could still be killed – assassinated. After all there had been several attacks already.

"… my Lady…?" Stonehelm moved to stand in front of Shobha, as she stood deep in thought.

"Oh! My apologies my Lord… I was miles away." She apologised as she saw Dwalin out of the corner of her eye stifling a chuckle.

"Perhaps you could show me around Erebor one day? Adad mentioned you are involved in much restorative work." He flashed one of his dazzling smiles again, once he was finally happy that he had her full attention.

"Not unless you would be happy to get lost, and never be found again?" She chuckled back. "I'm afraid I still get lost, even after all these months. But Fili and Kili may be better guides. Now I must apologise for cutting short out introductions, but Dwalin and I must be back for several other errands."

She quickly curtsied.

"Don't forget out plans for tea!" Sigrid called out as Dwalin and Shobha left.

"What is it lass..?" He complained as she dragged him back quickly. "Poor Thorin, few lasses ignore him as you have done!"

"I had a thought… Dwalin, what I say next, you must not tell Thorin, Dis, or the Princes, but according to the legend I know there is a siege on Erebor in the distant future. And Thorin Stonehelm defends the city, because Dain was King," Dwalin stopped in his tracks as she finished.

"So do you think Dain is after the crown?" Dwalin said, "Because I doubt that…"

"No, but Gandalf said there are various possibilities, and with the attacks we've had recently, I worry that there may be an attempt on his life?" She looked panicked. "But I don't know how to warn him."

"Let's just go and see where he is… and make sure he is safe" Dwalin quickened his pace. "You don't need to say anything more."

They had found Thorin waiting for their return at the Great Gates.

"Ah! Dwalin! Shobha! I am going down to the mines." He looked at her, corners of his mouth drawing upwards as he registered her curiosity. "You mentioned that you had never seen mining before…"

"Oh! I would like that very much," she smiled at him.

 _I'm coming too – make sure you keep hands to yourself_ Dwalin signed at Thorin, with a wry smile.

"Shobha...?" he extended his hand, which she took. "Your bodyguard will be joining us too, I expect…"

A series of rail wagons took them down took them deep underground passing through dark caverns and a tunnels. At one point the wagons had travelled through a large cavern on a suspended stone bridge. While Shobha had grown used to walking over such bridges, travelling across at higher speeds in an open wagon on the other hand was much more terrifying. She grasped at the nearest hands, which had been Thorin.

Of course it was Thorin! She thought, as he had wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight to his muscular body. She wondered how deep they had travelled under the mountain when the finally came to an even scarier stop in a low chamber lit by many lamps.

Unlike when they clambered in, the short doors where now pinned in by a raised half wall, making it impossible to mobilise in the dress that she had worn for the outing to Dale.

Thorin jumped out first with grace and then held his arms out gesturing for her. Shobha leant over planting her hands on his shoulders, as he placed his hands firmly on her hips and lifted her out of the cart with ease and set her down on the ground. Dwalin then followed.

"I thought Dis said no hanky-panky Thorin!" Bofur stood waiting for them. "Come through! And welcome to my domain!"

They saw a variety of mining tools and had the chance to speak to some of the miners. Much to her surprise some of the miners had been treated by Shobha in the infirmary, and they had recognised her, which had brought a fleeting look of admiration to Thorin's stone mask.

Bofur had shown Thorin to a group of miners, who he spent some time talking to.

Shobha had carried on watching the miners, guided by a miner called Wellin, who it turned out had a small laceration to his hand cleaned and sutured by her.

"Are there lady miners as well, Wellin?" She asked looking around.

"Aye! No many mind – " he looked around. "Are Denna and Mira around lads… I thought they had a shift on this level?"

"I'm here - Keep your pick together Wellin!" A smaller miner came bounding over. "Mira is on the level below."

"This is Lady Shobha, she wanted to meet a mining-dam." Wellin introduced.

"My lady," Denna bowed her head. "We are working on a new tunnel, would you like to have a look? It is perfectly safe."

"Thank you I would love that!"

Denna led her through to the start of a tunnel. "The excavation is much further in now. But we have a lot of rock debris to clear, and we reinforce the walls and ceilings with supports like up there. They are placed at set intervals.."

Shobha looked around spotting tough wood and metal supporting struts were evenly spaced.

"How do you find being a dam and miner?"

"Its tough work – but someone had to keep these rock-brains in place." She smiled, slapping Wellin's back.

"What is used to excavate further?"

"We have a large diamond coated drill… It needs three or four dwarves operating it."

"Wow! And where are the tools made?" Shobha asked as she had never seen many large shipments into the mountain.

"In our very own forges my lady – "

"Please just call me Shobha…"

"You are quite an interested lass aren't you?" Bofur had walked over to where they stood talking. Thorin stood next to him, and Dwalin behind, all inspecting the tunnel.

The struts above looked like they were buckling. She stopped to look, noticing this with several struts in a row. There was a low creak. Were the struts starting to buckle further? And then without warning the wooden support beam above her cracked. She looked across to where Dwalin and Thorin were standing under the adjacent beam, which looked like it would follow. She would never make it to them before she was crushed as the beam above her was about to give way.

"Dwalin – pull him back – MOVE BACK!" She screamed stepping forward. It was too late for her, she thought. But she could in her dying moments make her. life count. Perhaps this was what Gandalf meant. She would not be going back after all….

The next few moments seem to happen in a strange slow manner as she raised her arms to cover her face and head. The beam above her gave way with a very loud crack, followed by a cloud of dust and a shower of rubble. There were two further very loud cracks, which could only be the next two beams giving way. This would be it… This is how she would go; buried in stone – like the Dwarves did. She had been taught in Med school that it takes four minutes for the brain to die, after that the rest wouldn't matter. She shut her eyes and hoped with every inch of her that Dwalin, Thorin, Bofur and the others had all survived. And hoped that she wouldn't be in too much pain, and that her parents would forgive her and they would all find some peace.


	18. Chapter 18

She felt many sharp yanks on her clothes and was slammed down backwards – her back, arms and legs stung. Everything was a dusty blur of darkness. She waited for unconsciousness, but instead heard the gentle clink of a flint and the writhe of a body under her. She sat up slowly, feeling in the dark.

"Shobha..? Denna…? Wellin…?" she could bear Bofur close by, and more shuffling, coughing and groaning. The noise of the flint again.

"Aye – we're trying to get some light." Wellin's voice sounded from behind.

She was alive… and unburied, but felt a wall of sharp rock just ahead.

" _Shobha! Shobha!"_ A deep loud rumbling voice penetrated from the other side of the rock. Thorin was alive.

"She's here with me!" Bofur called out. "We're alright."

And then there was a soft dim light. Wellin had managed to light a lamp, and Denna was helping to light more. Bofur was looking around to gauge the casualties. It appeared that no one was hurt. But they were trapped.

As the light improved, she sprang to work checking on the miners trapped behind the rubble. There was many with light cuts, scrapes and bruises, and the worst injury was for an older miner who appeared to have hurt his ankle. It didn't appear to be a break, but Shobha strapped it to a wood splint using torn strips of fabric from her dress, to keep it still and allow him some rest. By the time they were done bandaging everyone's bleeding cuts, her dress had come up to her knees, and they had all joked about starting a new fashion.

In several hours they could hear rocks on the other side being moved, and Bofur had yelled something across about supporting the sections. Before they knew it a small window in the rock wall had formed through which water skeins were passed through for the trapped.

Eventually they had cleared enough of a gap in the rubble to get the trapped out and help the miner who had hurt his leg, using a litter.

Many of the injured had been taken directly to the infirmary, while some had chosen to go home and wash the dust off prior to attending the infirmary for salves to treat their minor cuts and bruises. Shobha had insisted on the same for herself, much to Thorin's annoyance. So when she had argued, insisting that she went home, he had then agreed, on the basis that she had a guard escort her and he would be there to pick her up shortly after and take her to the infirmary himself! At this point she was so tired, she had agreed.

After being escorted back to her room, and having a well deserved hot shower. She had temporarily collapsed on her bed still in her robe and a towel wrapping her wet hair loosely – surely no one would begrudge her a five minute nap?

They had all been grateful that there were no fatalities from the mine cave in – but Thorin knew it had been due to Shobha's quick thinking. Bofur and Wellin would thoroughly inspect the area before any further mining activities would recommence, and Thorin had informed all the miners that they would be afforded a compensated period of respite until this was looked into during which time all mining activities would cease.

Most of the remaining miners had been sent home or to the infirmary. And Thorin would now waste no time in returning to the royal wing to pick up Shobha.

And so he stood in front of the door to her room knocking. When he heard no reply at first, he knocked harder and then called her name loudly through the door. If she didn't answer, he would let himself in, to make sure she was safe.

"I'm coming!" He finally heard her, just as he was about to let himself in. She opened the door, looking half asleep.

 _Mahal, was she trying to test my self control on purpose?_ He thought as he took her in. Her hair hung damp below her shoulders and robe was dishevelled. It had come undone slightly with the front opening up a little more than expected, the V-shape of her neckline tempting his gaze towards the hollow between her breasts. He quickly shifted to fix his gaze firmly on her big dark eyes. She looked tired, and with that realisation his annoyance dissipated somewhat.

"Oh! I'm Sorry!" She apologised. "I fell asleep – I didn't mean to of course…"

"You were almost killed today Shobha." He began, a softness returning to his face, while maintaining his stone mask. "You need to be checked over in the infirmary –" he walked into her room as she quickly adjusted her robe after noticing its state.

"Please Thorin," she tried again. "I am really tired, but otherwise unharmed. There really is no – "

"If you had gone to the infirmary when I asked you, then this would not cause you trouble."

"Ok then. Are you going to stand in here..?"

"Well I'm not leaving this room without you, my lady." He stood there defiantly.

"So you don't mind that I undress in front of you then?" She pretended to start taking her robe off.

"I saw you undressed the day you first arrived… in fact I helped to undress you… so its nothing I haven't seen already!" He watched as her jaw dropped open in surprise slightly, as she plonked herself on her bed next to the dress that she had had already left out. And then he felt a twinge of guilt at how harsh his words must have sounded.

"Oh…"

He crossed the distance between them, stood in front of her, and reached out very lightly picking her chin up with his hand "why did you almost sacrifice yourself like that for me?"

She sat there for a while, tears welling up in big soulful eyes as she stared back up at him desperately willing herself to find the words. She thought today had been the day her life would end. She had lost all semblance of her former life and family as she knew it and she didn't know what the future here would hold for her. What better way to have gone than sacrificing herself for the ones that she loved – who had looked after her like their own, in this strange land.

Thorin gently took her hands in his, and encouraged her back onto her feet, and she willingly stood there before him. This beautiful woman, who had almost willingly sacrificed her own life for him.

"Please," he implored, "tell me Shobha." He brushed her cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"I just couldn't bear to lose you, Thorin.." she couldn't manage anything more, as she remained transfixed in his intense gaze. Then she followed his eyes as they moved down to focus on her lips, closing what little space there was between them as they stood there in front of the fireplace next to her bed. He moved his hand down lightly tilting her chin up to meet him, and brought his lips to hers tenderly.

She felt the bristle of his beard against the skin on her face and the warmth radiating from his body. And before she knew it, her whole body was responding to him. Her arms had wound their way around his neck, her hands were running through his hair and her body willingly pressing up against him.

His kiss grew deeper, in response. His hand moving from her chin to behind her neck, and the other wrapping around her waist pulling her to him. In that moment time stopped for her, nothing else would have mattered anymore – neither near death, nor hooded men, nor big black dogs... and not even the gentle loosening of her robe as they moved their bodies close against each other, locked in their kiss.

"Mmmm…" he gently broke off the kiss, just in time to grab the front of her robe from falling open with one hand while keeping his other arm still wrapped around her waist. "Mahal… you do test my self control, lovely one." He breathed gently, resting his forehead against hers, and pecked her lips softly again several times. He couldn't taste enough of her.

They were interrupted by a hurried knock with Bofur rushing in and suddenly halting, realising what was going on, as Shobha quickly worked to fix her robe again.

 _Damn robe – does no one actually knock and wait in Erebor?_

"Oh sorry Thorin! My Lady!" As hard as Bofur tried, he couldn't hide the enormous grin that was threatening to burst out over his face. "But we all need to speak urgently. Its about the cave in – all the company are gathering now in your War Room. Wellin and I finished our inspection – and there is something else."

"Thank you Bofur – we'll be there straight away." He looked up at Bofur, not letting her go yet and gave a small nod. And Bofur quickly slipped out, now grinning from ear to ear.

He finally let her go, and turned his back to allow her to get dressed quickly.

"Well it could have been worse…" she smiled pulling on her boots after getting dressed.

"Oh…! And how would that be…?" He turned around raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose you could have walked in on me in the shower…" she said walking over to the door as he followed.

"Hmmm… Maybe I can hope for that next time then," he winked at her with an unusually playful look and a hint of… was that lust?! This stopped her in her tracks as she gasped, eyes widening with surprise. This was a very different side to Thorin indeed!

He opened the door for her and ushered her out, his face once again resuming back to his usual unreadable mask as they walked into the corridor where Dis, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bofur all stood there looking suspiciously nonchalant as they observed the two of them closely.

She realised it must have looked very odd to them, watching her leaving her bedroom with a shocked look on her face followed closely behind by Thorin, and tried to focus on preventing herself from blushing!

Thorin lightly brushed his hand along her lower back as he walked past her, stepping forward to catch up to Bofur and Dwalin. Shobha dropped back to walk with Dis and the Princes.

Dwalin gave Thorin a firm slap on the back, "Mahal's beard! If you had waited any longer, we'd have all been laid to rest in stone baheluh!"

"Split the orc head with an axe!" Kili grinned stepping ahead of Dis and Shobha with Fili matching him, trying to catch up to their Uncle. Then Dis reached out and clipped the Princes around the head like they were naughty younglings.

"Don't even think about it!" She shot them a warning look and winked at Shobha. "Unless you want to scare off a future Aunt!"

Shobha rolled her eyes, shaking her head – it appeared nothing was secret amongst the company here in the Lonely Mountain!


	19. Chapter 19

They were the last of the company to enter the War Room. Shobha and Dis took seats along with the rest of the company, Thorin sat at the head and Wellin stood at the front of the room looking very uneasy.

"Master Wellin, we know you want to get back to your family, so why don't you begin," Thorin opened.

"Your Majesty, we have had a through look at beam closest to the entrance and the one furthest – there are clear small saw marks that are noted on these. While I cant comment on the one in the middle – it is likely this was also sabotaged in the same way." He concluded. "I have also spoken in depth to Denna about this matter, as she supervised the tunnel excavation and reinforcement – and I can vouch for her character and skill. She is certain there were no imperfections on the wood the day that the reinforcements were put in. What's more she even inspects many of the tunnels regularly for their integrity – and she has on many occasion even repaired tunnels. She works with another dam named Mira. Either way, we believe the damage must have been carried out overnight."

"Why only last night?" Balin asked.

"Well those beams would have given way within the day, after sustaining such cuts. They have been done cleverly mind – as they have been done on the side that is not clearly visible."

"Does anyone else have any queries relating to the tunnel cave-in… otherwise we can let Master Wellin leave." Bofur asked looking around the table.

"Yes one last question – Do you think that was meant to kill or injure?" Thorin asked.

"Well my King, we were very fortunate that Lady Shobha acted fast – as if anyone had been under those beams when they collapsed… well I would think they would be dead." He looked terrified.

"Thank you Master Wellin – that will be all." Thorin gave the miner a nod, trying to keep his calm, clenching and unclenching his right fist on the table.

Wellin bowed to the group and left the room.

"Thorin they knew your plans to visit the mine in the morning." Dwalin began. "If you hadn't been delayed because you waited for us – well.."

This made Thorin slam his fist onto the table. "I need a guard on Fili and Kili all the time."

"Aye." Dwalin assured.

"Dis, you need to return to Ered Luin. There will be our allies there, who need reassurance and strength." Thorin commanded and for once Dis didn't contradict or boss over him. "But I need you to take Shobha with you."

"No." Shobha spoke up to everyone's surprise.

"It is not open to debate – "

"No, Thorin." She spoke again, calmly. "I will be just as vulnerable anywhere else."

"Its true Thorin." Dis began.

"Don't encourage her, Sister."

"We can protect her best here, amongst the whole company." Balin suggested.

"What like today? Or when the dogs attacked? Or the men on the road to Dale?" Thorin spat. "No."

"I think that I would like a say in what happens to _ME_ Thorin…" Shobha insisted.

"We will have this conversation later then – " He concluded. "Alone."

"Also whoever was responsible, had broken into my room." Balin stated. "Nothing is missing -"

"But it was a distraction again." Thorin concluded. "Whoever is after it, is responsible for the attacks."

"It is safe Thorin – only I know" Balin reassured.

"But that will make you a target too, wont it Balin?" Shobha asked.

"Aye – and you as his kin." Thorin stepped in.

"Surely it is this group of nobles looking to place a governed council under their own control, in place of the King." Dis suggested worried. "In this case how could they have entered the mines unseen Bofur?"

"We don't mine at night – but we have miners patrolling the entrance. They may have been distracted, or someone could have been dressed as a miner and slipped in. Everyone is busy down there. We will have to be more vigilant." He sighed. Bofur always seemed cheerful – it was unnerving to see him so downcast.

"Any unusual chatter Nori?" Dwalin asked.

"There was one thing – several of Dain's nobles, Lord Worrin, Lord Meldin and Lord Halgar, from the Iron Hills, all asking about hiring the King's own forge… When its not in use." Nori added

"My forge is only for MY own use." Thorin growled. "If they have smiths, they can be subcontracted under our employment. Keep an eye on them."

"Actually now thinking about it Thorin – one of the two smiths in the Blue Mountains, shut his works before I left. He claimed he was being paid more to work elsewhere." Dis frowned.

"They have been too slippery so far - must be hired mercenaries or spies!" Dwalin looked concerned. "I will increase the guard and the patrol everywhere. Including the Kitchens, Bombur."

"If they are after the Arkenstone – why not bait them out?" Shobha asked.

"How…?" Dwalin looked interested.

"Well claim the jewel is hidden in one of our rooms – mine or Dis'– and catch them when they come in."

"That may actually work…" Dwalin contemplated.

"No." Thorin stepped in – his eyes blazing. "We are putting them in unnecessary harm."

"But they wont be expected to be in… they will most likely create another diversion. And in any case we will be there to protect them."

"No. Dis, you have to return to the Blue Mountains urgently with several of our smiths. They cannot lose their remaining smith. And your leadership will be needed amongst them." Thorin commanded. "Do you need one of us to travel with you? Perhaps take Shobha with you?"

"I will be fine." Dis concluded. "I will send you all regular Ravens."

"I will have a think about setting a trap." He had only just moments previously kissed her, after months of deliberation he had made his move in a moment of pure selfishness. If she would stay because of him, her safety would be his complete responsibility, and he would not allow her to be harmed, even if it meant sending her away against her wishes.

Thorin and some of the company remained, while Shobha, Dis, Oin, and Bofur left.

"Walk back with me Shobha," Dis held out her elbow for Shobha to link her arm in. They took several paces in silence together before she spoke. The way that Dis matched her pace to Shobha's reminded her of Thorin so much. "I am worried about Thorin. He has been pushing himself to spend time holding the Arkenstone. He has been spending more time in the treasury to start with and building himself up."

"Do you fear he will…"

"Succumb to the sickness." Dis quickly added noting Shobha's worry. "Not that I think he shows signs of it at the moment… But I feel better knowing he has you.. and you could keep an eye. I worry about my boys all the time. But I know Dwalin keeps an eye on them…"

"Oh yeah?" Shobha looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I've been meaning to ask what's going on there…"

"I'm a widow – courting a widow is a bit complicated… And I don't know whether it is fair on Dwalin. Surely he will want children of his own. He has such a kind soul beneath that tough outer armour." Dis hadn't been able to open up to anyone since she lost her mother, Frerin and her husband. Suddenly she too felt a pang of guilt about keeping Shobha from her own sister and family. But surely they would not stand in the way of Shobha's happiness. Her brother would make a good husband to Shobha and an equally good father to her children, and she knew with certainty that she was his One.

Shobha was sensitive enough to back away from too many questions. They clearly had feelings for each other. Deep enough for him to feel protective of her children, and likewise for her to imagine him as a father. This would be a matter to look into and even do something about perhaps in the future, when things were a bit more settled.

"And if you really are going to use your room as bait, please be careful." Shobha had never seen Dis look genuinely worried before. "I also need to show you how to send a Raven, so you can write to me while I am away."


	20. Chapter 20

They had all gathered around the Great Gates to see off Dis that morning. She had only taken a few days to prepare for their journey back and was travelling with many guards, and several other skilled dwarves including smiths and other crafters.

Dain and his son had set off back to the Iron Hills the day previously, and a few noble families had returned with them, while some had remained to settle in Erebor.

Dis wore her large travel coat with a hood and rich fur collar so it was clear to most that she was only returning home, but carefully concealed underneath were her mithril vest and light travel armour and a whole host of hidden daggers. And similarly inside her carriage were her swords. Should they be attacked, Dis was ready. And having defended some of the older folk on their journey to Ered Luin, and some recent journeys to Erebor, from a fair number of stray orc, she was quite good too!

The company had all arrived to see her off, giving her hugs, and Elin had packed her ample supplies for the journey.

She then walked over to Thorin and gave him a hug. "Don't push yourself too much, dear brother."

Next she gave Dwalin a hug, "I know you will look after them, Dwalin. You are truly a noble dwarf." He appeared crestfallen, but blushed at her words and mumbled something back, which only she could have possibly heard.

Then with Fili and Kili, she placed her forehead to each of theirs gently and hugged them. "Amad, we will send you Ravens everyday," they spoke together smiling, but Shobha could see they were truly very sad to see her leave. She didn't understand why Dis couldn't remain here, and Thorin select those he trusted to lead the settlement there. Perhaps at the moment there were not many he trusted?

She turned to Shobha next and after placing her forehead on Shobha's, she whispered, "I thank Mahal for bringing you to us." Shobha threw her arms around Dis in a warm hug, shutting her eyes tight to prevent herself from crying.

This prompted Fili and Kili to come running in for one last hug with their mother, and receiving kisses to their foreheads.

Thorin offered his hand to help her into her carriage. "Send us a raven as soon as you reach there," he reminded once more.

And with that her carriages and group were all gone. Thorin and Dwalin had disappeared with Balin for another urgent meeting with the guard.

Fili, Kili and Shobha had remained there to watch them until they had disappeared into the horizon, and then reluctantly turned to head back.

That evening Shobha had found her way to the royal terrace after helping out in the Infirmary. She stood there contemplating. Treating patients in this world was very different, although managing the simple cuts, scratches and open wounds requiring stitching had been simple enough. There were no blood pressure readings or blood tests or scans. She really was starting from scratch to learn again.

Winter was certainly beginning to arrive with a distinct chill, although there was no snow yet, it would only be a matter of time. Dale in the distance was illuminated with many little lights and she could just about make out the movement of people.

She wondered how Dis was managing on her travels. It would be a worry until they all reached the Blue Mountains and sent them a raven on their safe arrival. Her thoughts then drifted to what her own family may have been doing – and once again, those thoughts made her feel guilty.

She thought she knew how Thorin felt about her, after that kiss a few days ago, but they hadn't been able to speak since given everything that had been going on in Erebor. She had been busy helping in the infirmary. The cave in had resulted in many minor injuries, and they all required their wounds regularly tended to in order to avoid infection. So just as one round of dressing changes had been complete, then next round would be ready to inspect and redress. And Thorin, she expected would have most certainly been busy.

What would her relationship with Thorin hold? She hadn't thought things through when she kissed him back. She knew she had feelings for him, and it was becoming more clear that she may not be able to return to her old life, but how would she fit into this one? She could see herself as Thorin's wife and even dare to imagine him as the father of her children. That thought made her blush, and made her wonder what contraceptive measures were used here in Arda. This flustered her even more, for she knew how her body had reacted just to that kiss – if he had chosen to let her robe fall away and have her there and then, she would have been only too willing.

"Shobha," Thorin spoke softly as he walked through the doorway to the terrace, interrupting her thoughts. "You should be getting some rest…"

"I was getting some fresh air..." She turned to face him, as he quickly crossed over to stand close to her. "You look exhausted… is everything alright?" she reached out gently to hold his hand.

"There are so many enquiries to make with regards to the attacks, and so many nobles who all want an audience. And we have to present ourselves as though Erebor is functioning as usual," he sighed as he interlaced his fingers in hers and then lifted her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss. "I walked by the infirmary, your room, and the library… and when you were not there so late, I worried… I still think you should go to stay with Dis for a short while – "

"No, Thorin." She looked up at him. "It will make no difference to my safety.. this is a decision that I should make. And one that I have made. I am not your property, to be locked away…"

"No. You are too stubborn to want to belong to me.. or if you did you would consider what I had to say!" He let her hand go and walked to the terrace wall looking away.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward to stand beside him and rested her hands on the terrace wall.

"My former fiancé, was a bit older than me. When we met I was relatively young – I had spent most of my life studying to become a doctor or when I could, travelling to see the world and spending time with my family. I wasn't looking for a relationship at the time, but he pursued me… until I said yes…" she continued to watch the lights flicker in Dale, and noticed him watching her closely. "As I started work, and began to grow as an adult, there were many things – many choices that I made, which he disapproved of. Being a doctor in itself was one, training as a surgeon another… he always wanted me to stop working if we were to get married and have children. But they were all choices that I should have a say in… When things ended with him – I vowed to myself that who ever I would settle down with would treat me as an equal, and whatever challenges we faced, we would face together… So if you send me away Thorin, then I will not go to the Blue Mountains, but rather to Rivendell and then back home from there."

She was scared to look at his face after that, as she didn't know what she would find. When things didn't work out with Mike, she had intended to remain single for a little bit, although she had gone on a few dates to prove to herself that she was finally starting to get over him. So even she couldn't explain why she had been drawn to Thorin like this.

He reached out to her hands that were resting on the wall, and tugged at them gently, turning her to face him and bringing her closer. And then touching her cheek gently with one large calloused hand he looked into her big dark eyes.

"Is this what you want then? Are you sure?" Thorin asked. "To stand by me… as my wife… even as my Queen?" In that moment he was uncertain whether he had pushed it too far. Given all the attacks, it would be understandable if he had sent her running by mentioning his vision of her as his Queen.

He studied her face carefully as she looked into his eyes, and then standing on tip toe she leant in and kissed him. He immediately wrapped his hands around her waist, his body and his lips betraying his feelings for her, and then realising that she hadn't actually answered his question, he broke their kiss to search her face.

"Yes…Yes I want to stand by you – no matter what… And I want you to stand by my decisions too in return." She replied realising he had wanted an answer and continued. "I want to be your wife… to one day hopefully bear your beautiful children... the Queen thing is a LOT more daunting, but if that's what you need – then, that will have to be something I must strive to become…"

He held her in his arms still, smiling at her softly. In that moment, Thorin felt the weight of all his problems lifted away. Gandalf had been right, she was indeed a gift from Mahal.

"Well, my beautiful one, in the way that you have acted in times of need, and the courage you have shown in the face of adversity, I think you will find, makes you a natural Queen." He smiled softly as he held her close. "Perhaps you arrived here in Erebor because your purpose was to bear me an heir after all…" He winked and laughed at his own joke.

"Mahal preserve me!" She said rolling her eyes.

" _Amralizi_ , my beautiful one," he claimed her lips once more. This time with much more fervour, pressing her tightly to him. He felt her hands run through his hair and along his beard and he loved every moment.

" – Uncle! Uncle!" Fili shouted, as he ran out onto the terrace. He was sorry to have interrupted one of the few quiet moments his Uncle had managed to secure with Shobha in the last few days since Bofur had caught him kissing her. "You need to come quickly – there's been a fire in your Forge!"

"Fili, stay here with Shobha, I will send Zodar and Allon to you also," Thorin commanded releasing Shobha from his arms and looking at her to make sure she understood. "Stay here please, until the guard arrive and then both of you go to my study and lock the door. You may be targets too."

And with that he ran down the stairs.

"Um… sorry about that Shobha." Fili apologised as he walked to the door and looked down the stairs.

"Please don't apologise," she started to feel the panic rise. "How bad is the fire Fili? Are there people trapped..?"

"I think they have managed to get to it on time – and fortunately the Royal Forge is reserved for use by Uncle himself." Fili explained still looking down the stairwell. "He goes there every now and then, I think that's how he relaxes sometimes. Smithing and the harp."

They heard heavy footfall towards them, Fili instinctively unsheathed his sword and stood wide in the doorway. "Get behind me. If there is more than one – as soon as kill the first one, you have to take their sword…" He sounded like Thorin.

However it turned out to be two of the King's guard who had made their way up onto the terrace.

"My Lady, Your Highness," the first guard slapped his fist to his breastplate and introduced himself. "Zodar, son of Haldar."

"Allon, son of Garron." The second guard slapped his fist to his breastplate as he introduced himself also. "His Majesty has asked us to take you to his study and guard the door. We must go now – it may not be safe here." They began ushering them both towards the stairs.

"Allow me to go ahead You Highness," Zodar said stepping in front of Fili.

"Wait – is our King safe…? Should you not be guarding him?" Shobha asked worried.

"Do not worry my lady – there are six more of his personal guard protecting him. And he has Lord Dwalin with him." Allon confirmed. "But we must move now my Lady."

As they reached the bottom of the stairwell the guards stopped to scan the corridor before entering. They were clearly on high alert. As they turned in the direction of Thorin's study Shobha noticed her door was slightly ajar.

"Wait –" she whispered grabbing Fili's arm. He paused, looking at her questioningly. "My room – I didn't leave it open…"

Fili tapped on the guards shoulders and signalled to them silently.

 _'Lady's quarters – possible intruder – need to look – be ready'_

They moved silently towards the door, when Zodar signalled back to Fili.

 _'We go first'_

Fili nodded.

As they opened the door quietly, there was a shuffle and the sound of furniture being turned over.

"Stop there." Zodar shouted moving in fast, his double headed axe pointed forward. Allon followed closely. Fili remained behind with Shobha, making himself a tall wide barrier between her and the door.

They heard further loud footfall from down the corridor to find two more guards running towards them.

"Dwalin sent us to guard the corridor your Highness!" They yelled from along the corridor as they noted Fili's drawn swords.

Then Allon emerged from the room. "One of you go get the Captain now. Zodar has apprehended an intruder from Lady Shobha's room!"

Fili remained on poised with both swords drawn keeping Shobha behind him, while Zodar and the new guard remained in the room with the intruder, and Allon stood in front of Fili with his axe and sword at the ready. Within moments the corridor was filled with more guards followed by Dwalin, Balin and Thorin and further guards behind them still.

Thorin paused briefly to check on Shobha and Fili, only to be reassured by him.

"We are fine Uncle – go and see what the orc dung was after," he growled.

Thorin walked into the room to find a dwarf dressed in black with dark hair and a trimmed beard and moustache being held up either side by two guards. He was hand cuffed and had several bruises to his face forming already. Dwalin stood in front of him snarling in Khuzdul.

"What were you here for? Speak you filth!" he punched the dwarrow once more in the gut, making him double up. But despite being in clear pain he didn't cry out or utter a word. He was clearly a trained mercenary.

On seeing the King enter, he looked up, following his every move, and managed a sneer.

Thorin scanned the room quickly, the furniture had been upturned, clothes had been pulled out, books strewn everywhere, even the mattress had been removed from the bed. He was certainly looking for the Arkenstone. But this went beyond a search – it was intended as a message.

It pained him to see the room where he kissed Shobha for the first time only a few days ago, in such a horrific state. He could only be thankful that she had been with him at the time.

As Thorin moved closer to the dwarf to take a good look at him he noticed a tattoo on his forehead similar to those inked on many dwarrows that had been part of Dain's army.

"Check him for tattoos and scars – he would have been one of Dain's army. Either discharged due to injury, retired or dishonoured. We can make enquiries, his general keeps a record of names and details." Thorin was satisfied with his findings. "Once we identify his name, we can find who he works for.. Now get him down to the dungeon."

As they pulled him up and began to drag him out, the dwarf spat out, "I will speak – to the King…" and the guards halted. The dwarf looked at Thorin and sneered again before he spoke. "You will be dethroned and your whore will be used as sport and –"

He was stopped mid sentence, as Thorin landed a clean blow to his chest, followed by his face. The mercenary fell to his knees, spitting blood and several teeth as he gasped for air, only to have Thorin lift him up by his neck, squeezing as he looked at his face.

"No Thorin!" Dwalin jumped in, bringing Thorin out of his rage. "He is more valuable alive. He is trying to anger you in hopes that you'll kill the scum."

"Find any markings that you can… shave his beard and all his hair if you must." Thorin spoke calmly once again.

"Wait men," Dwalin called out one last time, and threw a blanket over the dwarrows head. "He does not need to see the faces of anyone else in Erebor until he gets to the dungeons."

After the prisoner was taken away, the guards stepped out as Fili, ushered Shobha in briefly.

Balin, and Thorin watched concerned as she stepped through the door and took in the state of the room that had been her home since her first arrival. It was upsetting, but she had resolved herself to remain calm and collected. She had suffered a burglary to her apartment in London around a year ago. Fortunately she had spent that weekend away. She had been deeply troubled by that, as it had been worrying that she could have been alone in there when it happened. But what troubled her the most was the violation of her personal space, as the burglar had been through all her clothes including her underwear. She had spent the next two weeks at her parents and discarded all her delicates! This time round, it didn't sting so much. She felt stronger, surrounded by Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Balin.

"Are you ok?" Fili asked looking at her. He had been shocked at the state of things.

"I think they truly thought this was the room – they have searched far more thoroughly than before." Balin shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry lass."

 _'No. More than just search'_ Thorin signalled shaking his head to Balin, ' _meant as a message – talk later'_

"Collect any valuables and unspoilt clothes," Thorin came to stand by her, placing his hand reassuringly on her back.

She carefully picked her way across the mess to the her dressing table on which she had placed a small carved wooden jewellery box. She picked it up and opened it to find the necklace Thorin had given her with his note all still inside as she had left it. She closed the lid and collected the box.

Next she stepped over to the large wardrobe, which had been opened and the clothing within pulled out. She opened the drawers within to one side and found several untouched pairs of breeches and shirts, and several pairs of undergarments, which she rolled up and tucked under her arm. Then she searched for night dresses, but found they had all been pulled out, so she moved on to search for the backpack that she wore on the day she arrived. It had been pulled out of the bottom of the large wardrobe, but the intruder had not found the cargo pocket. Searching through it, she found her wallet and mobile phone just as she had packed it that fateful day. She bundled them all together and looked up at Thorin giving him a nod.

"Let's get you to my room." He began to usher her out, but was stopped by Balin.

"Is that wise Thorin? What if one of the nobles sees this? It will not look befitting of a King or future Queen." Balin reasoned. "Why not Dis' room…?"

"I will not have her left unprotected. The Royal wing can be shut to anyone that does not have rooms here. But she will not sleep in a room alone." Thorin concluded. "Don't worry Balin, I will sleep on the couch… Do I have to request your permission to court her also?"

"Aye – now that you mention it!" Balin smiled softly.

They could all only manage a weak smile at this attempt to make light of the conversation, given the circumstances.

As Shobha set her things down in a neat pile on Thorin's dresser, she took in his room. It was not much larger than hers and decorated similarly, but the tapestries were of legendary battle scenes rather than portraits and family trees. The room smelled of him – vetiver with the slightest hint of fragrant tobacco.

"This is my own room from before the dragon." He offered watching her. "I had no desire to occupy the large King's suite."

She nodded, unsure of how this evening would pan out given she didn't have a nightgown.

"Don't worry, you can use one of my clean tunics tonight – I noticed you had not collected any nightwear." He strode over to the dresser where she stood, reached around her and opening a drawer handed her a neatly folded navy tunic. "We had to dress you in one that day you collapsed, when you first arrived… I take it you found it comfortable, as you have never returned it." He smiled softly at her and gave her some space, not wanting to appear to take advantage of the situation.

She was grateful for the tunic, but still nervous about what would happen tonight. She had kissed him only twice and suddenly she found herself in his bed – even if he were sleeping a short distance away.

"Thank you for this." She whispered, not being able to manage saying much more.

Shobha would have never described herself as terribly experienced in the bedroom, but she knew how hot blooded and eager she was as a lover. However this felt very different – it felt more sensual and intimate. And while she ached to lay naked in his strong arms, to enjoy his touch, she also felt nervous about it. It was all rather novel!

"The wet room is through those doors," he pointed out. "There are ample fresh towels and soap. I will be through those doors in the parlour. If you need anything call for me. Otherwise let me know when you are done." And with that Thorin stepped through the door shutting it softly.

After showering quickly and she got dressed in his tunic. It was made in a soft linen, just like the other one that she had, perhaps a little too flimsy, but it was large and dark so she hoped it didn't show too much. Shobha walked over to the door softly and opened it to call to Thorin, but found he had fallen asleep in an armchair in the grand parlour. She would have loved to look around, but suspected these were his late parents living quarters, and didn't want to pry too much unless he invited her. She walked over to him and softly touched his arm.

"Thorin, you will feel terribly stiff tomorrow if you sleep in that all night," she gently roused him. He looked utterly exhausted, and she felt awful for taking his bed, but she couldn't let him sleep in an armchair all night. "I'm sorry to wake you…"

"Thank you my beautiful one," he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "Let's get some rest." He ushered her through.

"Are you sure about the couch – I would be quite comfortable sleeping there instead –"

"Not at all. I will be fine."

As the soft light from the fireplace began to slowly die away, Shobha clambered into his large bed. He watched her as he took his boots off, while seated on the large couch. He would be quite happy to watch her climb into his bed wearing his large and rather flimsy tunic for the rest of his life. _Oh Mahal!_ He undid his belt and removed his coat. He wouldn't take off his tunic like he normally did.

Spreading out several blankets he lay down on the couch. She had left a couple of pillows for him on the couch. He placed Orcrist on one end, ready for him to use should the need arise and covered himself with the blankets, paying more attention to her. She undid her braid, shaking her hair free. The craving brought on by watching her was pure torture! He would not be able to get up from under these blankets now, at least not until he calmed his body down. He turned to his side to face her as she lay down tucking herself in.

"You know – your tunic is the most comfortable of my nightwear." She spoke softly. "Thank you Thorin."

"My pleasure, beautiful one."

"Goodnight Thorin – sleep tight."

Oh aye, how I do wish I could sleep with my body tight to yours… he yearned. These thoughts would not help calm his body or allow him to sleep at all…

"Goodnight Shobha."


	21. Chapter 21

Thorin and Shobha had both slept quite soundly that night, unlike they normally did. They both attributed it to spending the night in the same room, feeling each other's presence. He even allowed himself to wonder how soundly he may sleep with her laying right next to him. She had awoken in the night once having dreamt of an intruder, but having been reassured by Thorin's soft snoring coming from the couch had drifted back to sleep. Similarly Thorin had awoken to hear Shobha calling out what he thought was his name. He had even been tempted to walk over to check on her, but had been reassured after hearing her breathing grow steady once more.

In the morning Thorin had been sent his usual pot of tea by Bombur, but he had included an extra cup and a small pot of honey for sweetening. He had enjoyed his tea more than usual, as he watched her sleeping soundly, and then after building the fire up to warm the room for her, he decided to have a wash before she woke.

As he stepped back in to the room following his wash, a towel wrapped around his waist and another in hand drying his hair, daylight from outdoors had filtered through the light shafts illuminating the bedroom. And he was greeted to the vision of her pouring out her cup of tea and stirring in a small spoon of honey, licking her fingers of the sticky honey that had dripped from the spoon. _Oh Mahal!_ Her long raven hair was dishevelled, and the tunic came down to her knees exposing her shapely calves as she tip toed barefoot on the cold stone floor. Surprised by him, she gently placed her spoon on the saucer and turned to face him.

"Oh! Good Morning-" Shobha was startled by Thorin, as he walked through bringing with him a heady cloud of vetiver and musky scented oils. His hair was still wet, and his skin damp, and he wore just a towel wrapped around at the waist. It was too early and too unexpected, and so she couldn't help herself as she openly stared at his broad muscular shoulders and chest tapering down to his waist, his chest hair also tapering down at his waist and his muscular legs covered in a layer of soft dark hair exposed from the knee.

The tunic he had given her last night had turned out to be one of his thinner, softer ones and despite the dark colour and how much larger it was on her, it had turned almost sheer in the daylight. It made her look like she stood before him almost completely naked. He could have done with another cold shower now and desperately hoped she wouldn't notice how he was becoming aroused at the sight of her.

They both stood for a few moments with their mouths slightly agape, taking each other in.

She suddenly felt completely naked as she saw his eyes rove up and down her body and then fixate intensely on her eyes. Then he quickly lowered the towel he was using on his hair in front of his lower abdomen. Was he…. aroused?! And grunting a good morning he rapidly walked over to his large wardrobe, opened the door, collected some clothes and then walked through to the parlour to get dressed, shutting the door softly behind.

She swallowed and taking a deep breath looked down at herself. As she pulled the fabric of his tunic out to the side of her body taking a good look, it finally dawned on her that it had turned sheer in the ample light that had illuminated the room. He must have seen _EVERYTHING_! Her hand flew up to cover her mouth in utter embarrassment. And taking a quick sip of her tea she rushed over to her neatly folded pile of clothes to get dressed as quickly as possible.

Shobha finished grinding the herbs together in the mortar, following the instructions in the book as Oin looked over her shoulder.

"Good lass! That is the correct consistency." He confirmed. "And that will help the burn heal and prevent infection. But the dressing changes and wound cleaning are just as important."

As he took the mortar from her, Kili had quietly crept over.

"Master Oin, I have been sent to escort Lady Shobha to see her betrothed…" he shot a cheeky smile as he made a mock bow.

"Go ahead Kili – she had finished her shift a while ago anyway. Wait – what? Betrothed?" Oin's eyebrows shot up. "When did that happen.."

"Um… when Bofur walked in on Uncle trying to suck her face off and tear her robe open after she had just finished bathing, that night the cave-in happened!" He shut his eyes and puckered up pretending to be in a long lingering kiss with the air.

"Ugh!" Shobha blushed covering her face with both hands.

"Don't mind him lass! He needs more practice… It reminds me of the time Fili told Kili that he learned to kiss by practicing on fish. And for months afterwards Kili always reeked of fish!" She had never seen Oin laugh so heartily. "No one could stand to be around him! And it wasn't until Dis finally arrived that things were put to right!"

Shobha tried very hard to stifle her giggle, but was unable to stop, the whole matter made worse by seeing the normally quite stern healer laughing so hard. Poor Kili turned bright red.

"Come on – " he groused, turning on his heels as she followed.

"And if he tries to tease you again lass… you come to me or Fili – we have many more stories where that came from!" Oin called out waving them off still laughing and wiping the corners of his eyes.

After what felt like a long walk, with Kili still sulking and Shobha desperately trying to keep her giggles stifled, they arrived in Thorin's War Room flanked closely behind by Zodar, who had seemingly become her own personal guard and silent shadow over the last twelve hours.

Inside Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Gloin all sat around the table deep in conversation. Thorin looked up at Kili and Shobha, gave a nod of his head as they entered the room and gestured for them to sit.

"So, reluctantly we have decided we will need to put your idea on setting a trap into action." He looked at her with concern. "But you will have no say in your role in this – and that is final… it will be as I want. If you refuse, then you will be placed in a guarded room for your own safety at the time that we carry this out."

"Ok – yes Thorin, I accept your terms." She confirmed. She was never planning on fighting anyway. Shobha had learned to defend herself, but didn't think she would ever be ready to take another's life. "So what will be the plan?" She saw him unclenching his fist and jaw as she spoke. He had clearly been anticipating her to behave in a way that frustrated him, which was unfair.

"Nori is spreading the word now, to certain parties of interest, that the Arkenstone is hidden in Fili's room, and Dori spreading the word that it is hidden in Dis' room, which has been cleared up now and arranged for you. We are expecting them to strike at night this time. So we will have both you and Fili dressed in Mithril under your nightwear feigning sleep. Dwalin and Kili will be in hiding in Fili's room, while Balin, Zodar and I will be hidden in yours. We will aim to apprehend any intruders, but it may be possible that they are killed in the process. You are not to remain in place on your bed at all times unless one of us instructs you to move, and you are not to attend anyone that is injured until everything is safe regardless of who may be injured. This includes any of us – "

"But – " she knew she wouldn't be able to watch him, Balin or Zodar bleeding to death, knowing there would be limited time to do something under those circumstances.

"No my Lady. Those conditions are part of the original terms you agreed to." He spoke trying very hard to remain calm.

The other dwarves observed her carefully, some with worry on their faces, Fili and Kili alternated between looking at her and then at Thorin to gauge their reactions, almost half expecting them to break into a passionate argument. She was torn, on one hand her conscience would never allow herself to watch someone injured and not attend to them, that was the sole reason she became a doctor. But right here, she knew there was no option but to concede to him. So she took a deep breath and sat back in her seat.

"Ok. I concede," she calmly replied. And he too relaxed slightly on hearing her comply. Perhaps there would be no dramatic injuries after all. "But we need Oin on standby and a medical bag under my bed in case… If there are only moments left, after you tell me its safe to approach the injured, then I need everything at hand." She knew if the situation arose, she would break her promise, and she imagined Thorin expected that too.

"Agreed, my Lady," Thorin replied running his right hand along his beard. He was fully expecting such a request from her, and could only be grateful that they were able to reach such an agreement so easily.

That night they were all ready. Fili, Dwalin and Kili were in Fili's room and Thorin, Balin and Zodar in Shobha's. The lights had all been turned down and the fires allowed to die away. They had been there for what felt like hours. Each had taken turns to doze off while the others kept watch.

Just as they were about to give up waiting, their ears pricked up to the very faint sound of Shobha door lock being picked. She heard Thorin, who sat in an armchair next to her bed very softly and slowly unsheath his sword. She probably wouldn't have heard it unless he had been seated next to her.

The door handle then very quietly turned and the door silently opened partially. They could see three short, stocky figures creep through the partially opened door to the side from the illumination of the corridor outside. They silently shut the door and stood still, very likely to allow their eyes to adjust to the dark.

Within seconds Thorin, Balin and Zodar turned up three lanterns they had kept at hand, and Zodar moved to block the door holding his large double axe and sword at the ready. They all wore black with cloaks and had their hoods pulled up.

The three dwarves were caught off guard, two drew out two short swords each and turned to Balin and Zodar, who were nearest while the third pointed a crossbow-like contraption at Shobha.

"Lay your arms down, or you will be brought down!" Zodar commanded.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" one of them rasped in a throaty voice. He moved towards Balin, weapons pointed.

"Who sent you?" Thorin commanded. "Surrender and tell us what you know and you will receive some leniency."

"We find the jewel or we die." The dwarf closest to Zodar hissed and lunged. At the same time Balin's attacker ran at him with both swords and the silent mercenary in the middle began moving fast towards the bed.

Zodar's attacker appeared to be of little match to him with his short swords and stature, in comparison to the rather large Zodar and his even bigger double axe. In one clean swipe it had lodged thickly in the attackers head, bringing him to his knees, followed by a plunge of his sword into his chest, felling him immediately.

Balin appeared to be holding the other attacker off, having disarmed him already of one of his swords. After dealing with his own attacker, Zodar then focussed on Balin's attacker, and was looking for a way to apprehend him rather than killing him.

Thorin grasped Shobha's wrist firmly as she jumped out of bed and positioned her behind him. The third mercenary jumped onto the bed keeping the aim of his crossbow on Thorin and Shobha.

Zodar now had Balin's attacker in a strange hold from behind, he had now been fully disarmed and Balin was attempting to shackle him, as the dwarf struggled hard kicking out.

The final attacker, who had been making his way across the bed in hopes of making his single arrow count by getting as close as possible suddenly seemed to loose his balance slightly on the soft mattress. Thorin took that moment to throw his sword, which struck the hooded dwarrow's chest with a dull thud. The dwarf grasped at the sword, and losing his balance fell onto his chest, driving the sword all the way through and then rolled off the bed to land on his back as he gasped his last.

As his hands twitched he released the trigger sending the arrow ricochetting off the stone floor. It finally came to rest in Thorin's foot, piercing through the thick leather making him grunt. He stepped forward and pulled Orcrist out of the dwarf and kicked the bow away.

Balin and Zodar had finally managed to shackle the remaining attacker and he was being held on the floor under Zodar's rather large boot. Balin pulled his hood off, revealing a dwarrow who had his skin and hair all coloured in a bright red dye.

"He's a Stonefoot Thorin!" Balin called.

Just then, Dwalin, Fili and Kili all arrived at the same time. They dragged in three well dressed older dwarrows, each by the scruff, who were also in shackles. Shobha recognised the one that Fili held onto – it was Lord Halgar from the Iron Hills. The other two must have been lords too. Thankfully none of them appeared hurt.

"Well we picked the wrong room!" Kili looked around and appeared a little disappointed.

"We caught these rock-brained goats instead – they claim they wanted to only see the Arkenstone!" Dwalin called for another guard. "Take them down to the dungeons – they can spend the night there and then I'll show them the Arkenstone in the morning alright!"

Thorin knelt down and pulled the hood off the attacker, dead on the floor by them. His mouth was gaping open, his grey eyes staring lifelessly, and he too was coloured in the same red.

"This one is too, and he has no tongue, Balin. He was carrying a crude orc weapon. And I am sure the other one is also a Stonefoot."

Six more of the King's guard arrived immediately, two quickly took hold of the three lords and marched them away.

"Ballo, can you have these bodies away. Dwalin, we need to interrogate the others fast before they have time to think – Fili and Kili, go and talk to the lords that you caught." Thorin released Shobha from behind him and limped over to Zodar, who maintain his prisoner still pinned well under his foot. "And Shobha, I want you to go to my study with Zodar and stay there until we are done."

"Thorin, you're hurt – " she looked at his boot. "Can we get Oin in here please."

"Its nothing –"

Dwalin pulled Zodar's captive up on his feet and shook him "who paid you to do this, you piece of filth?" He gave him a few moments to consider talking and then punched him in the gut followed by a side blow across the jaw sending a spatter of blood onto the wall.

Shobha pulled out the leather medical bag that Oin had hidden under her bed, just as he appeared through the door amidst all the commotion. As Thorin appeared to lose his footing slightly and stumble.

The Stonefoot dwarf seeing Thorin began to laugh hysterically, earning him a heavy slap from Dwalin. "What's so funny eh…? Maybe we should try trimming your toenails with Grasper…. That's my axe… Perhaps that maybe funny too…?"

"Your King will be dead in a day" he spat. "And by the time he does, he will be in so much pain he will be begging for death –" Dwalin punched him harder in the chest this time, winding him.

Shobha rushed to Thorin, helping him over to a nearby armchair, he appeared to be sweating, and staggering slightly. It was not what would be expected from a simple arrow wound to the foot.

"Take him away, Dwalin," Oin shouted. "We need to work."

Oin knelt down and pulled Thorin's booted foot onto his bent knee. The arrow was fully wedged in pinning the boot to his foot. Pulling out a large, sharp medical dagger, Shobha began cutting through the leather boot to release Thorin's foot without disrupting the arrow, as he grunted in pain.

"Oin, is it poisoned? Do we have antidotes?" She asked as she finally cut the boot open, freeing his foot.

The arrowhead had wedged in his mid foot, but it already looked gangrenous. She had never seen anything develop so fast before – even the worst conditions like necrotising fasciitis that she had dealt with as a doctor. Looking up at Thorin, he appeared to be about to pass out. His forehead was dripping with sweat, and he was breathing fast.

"Lass this is a Morgul-Shaft! We need to get him to his bed! Quick!" Oin called to Balin, who nodded. And within moments two guards had arrived with a litter and began carrying Thorin towards his room, as he lay there groaning and shivering.

Shobha felt helpless, following behind. She caught up to Oin fast.

"Oin, how do we treat this?"

"Shobha I can slow this down, but we may not be able to cure this – " he looked down cast.

"No.. No..No – there has to be something.. please!" She clutched at his arm as tears began to prickle her eyes. He had only just kissed her a few days ago, she couldn't lose him now. Not like this.

Then she remembered, hadn't Frodo been injured by a Morgul blade during their quest, and healed by the elves – and the Kingsfoil!

"Athelas plant!" She cried. "It will slow the poison – and we need the elves."

Oin looked at her deep in thought. "We have Athelas – it may just work. We will have to keep applying it, but lass this seems much more potent than the Gundabad poison."

"We haven't covered maps of Arda in lessons – how far is Rivendell?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Oh no lass – you will never make it there and return in time.." then he spoke the words, she feared to hear. "Thranduil is our only hope."

She had helped Oin, undress Thorin and make him comfortable in his bed. They had removed the arrow and bathed the wound and dressed it with what little Athelas they had, and then given him a sleeping tonic to help him rest. He had deliriously mentioned that he loved her, and was sorry he would not be able to marry her, or make love to her, and then asked Oin that she did not see him suffer at the end. This gave her the strength and resolve that she needed. She would have to face Thranduil, and would not return unless she had their aid.


	22. Chapter 22

Shobha had dressed into her breeches and shirt fast, and returned to Thorin's room. She found Fili, Kili and Dwalin had rushed back, and were in deep conversation with Balin and Oin. Their brows all furrowed with worry.

"We have to go now – please. But I don't know how to ride, so I need help."

"I will take you lass, but that elf is unlikely to help," Dwalin looked downcast.

"I cant just sit here and do nothing." She began to feel her eyes welling once more.

"We will come with you Shobha." Fili spoke, Kili nodding in agreement.

"Fili, I think you will need to remain. You are next in line to the throne lad. We cant let anyone know in Erebor for now – so you will be needed to run things and make decisions until they return." Balin reasoned. "We will get Dori, Ori and Bifur to go with you."

"I can still come." Kili added.

"At least wait for daybreak lass," Balin offered. "It will be no more than an hour away"

"By the time we prepare – and set off it will be daybreak Balin." Dwalin placed his hand on her shoulder in support.

They had a guard accompany them up to the entrance of the wood so that they could send their ponies back safely, as they would have to make the remaining journey through the woods on foot. And they were glad for it, because as they began to see the entrance the ponies began to whinny, some refusing to go closer. Eventually they gave up and walked the rest of the way.

They were only just into Mirkwood. Even only this far in, it looked very oppressive. The very air felt thick, and simply breathing, felt more tiring. The path was overgrown and worn out, but there appeared to be no sign of elves.

"How do we find them?" She looked at Dwalin.

"I think we have to go in deeper, I suppose as we get closer to his halls, we will be more likely to run into his guard." Dwalin concluded.

"Did Thranduil get the treasure he wanted from Erebor – the gems that caused the feud?"

"No. We were attacked by orcs before this." Dwalin looked around, gauging the landmarks.

"But he healed Thorin after the battle?"

"Fíli and Dwalin were able to save Thranduil's son from Bolg." Kili added.

"So he owes you somewhat…"

"I wouldn't count on it. Thranduil said his debt was paid when he helped heal Thorin." Dori reminded everyone. He was a senior dwarf, with grey hair braided in a very elaborate way, making him appear like an ambassador.

"The path is very tricky…" Ori looked around nervously. He was a young dwarrow with chestnut hair and a gentle face. "I have heard that people get lost here and never emerge."

"That's probably the spiders…" Shobha started to feel nervous. "Why don't the elves deal with them. They have magic and a decent army?"

"Lass, there are spiders everywhere, you just crush 'em with your boot" Dwalin spoke.

"Um… these ones are bigger than a pony!" The thought made her skin crawl. But they had to get to the elves fast. "Don't touch any webs if you see them. That's how they hunt. They sense the vibrations in the webs on their hairs."

"Alright lads, arm yourselves." Dwalin looked around.

They had been walking for hours. They had stopped a couple of times to drink water, but she had now allowed them to rest. There was very little daylight, and still no elves.

Shobha had almost cried on several occasions, through sheer frustration, and received a kindly pat on the shoulder each time to keep going.

And then they had finally come across cobwebs. They were thick and covered almost everything except the central part of the path. While it was repulsive, she felt it was a bit of a reassurance that they were getting closer.

She had to think how she might bargain with the Elvenking for help.

Suddenly they all stopped. Bifur signalled at them.

"He can hear the river." Ori smiled with relief. "It's that way. He says the river runs through the centre of the wood."

As they followed the path for a short distance further in, Bifur, who led the group now came to a sudden halt causing them all to bump into each other, while they each remained focussed on the thick silvery webbing either side.

" _Daro_! Identify yourselves."

They were faced with a barrier of sharp, and rather deadly looking slender arrows drawn and ready, belonging to four very tall elves. They must have easily been six and a half feet in height, and were indeed rather lean.

"You are trespassing! Identify yourselves!" The elf at the front had long dark blonde hair, and was dressed in a combination of the deep reds and browns with some light armour. He narrowed his green eyes and registered the whole group, as they slowly shifted into a protective dwarf-barrier around Shobha.

"Please – we need help," she began. "We need a healer."

As she scanned the group, next to this elf stood a beautiful red haired elleth, with her pale blue eyes assessing their group, this could only be Tauriel. And to the other side another silvery blonde haired elf, who looked at them sternly, and this must have been Legolas. When Shobha first realised she had arrived in Middle Earth, the thought of meeting these beautiful beings had excited her a little. But seeing them like this, she found them to be cold and callous.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Tauriel, please help us.." she attempted to plead. This drew the attention of the elleth, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, and Legolas himself, who stepped forward slightly.

"Who are you?" Legolas looked at her suspiciously.

"I am Shobha. Our loved one has been poisoned. It is urgent, we need your help –"

She was unable to finish what she had to say, as the elleth captain let her arrow fly, followed by several more, bringing down an enormous black spider behind Kili, who stood at the back of the group. It landed with an odd wet crunching sound and the splatter of black gunge.

"Too late the creatures have found us" the elleth fired further arrows into the trees bringing down more. Kili looked at the elleth with the utmost admiration in response.

The next few moments were an enormous blur of hacking and slicing as Dori and Ori took down one, Dwalin viciously and efficiently sliced two more with the aid of Grasper and Keeper, his two axes, and Bifur pulled Shobha to safety as Kili shot many down, releasing his arrows as fast as Tauriel.

"Come!" The other two elves yelled. "Or we will be surrounded."

As the elleth walked to the back of the group with her bow drawn, Kili turned and threw his sword. It flew past her landing with a squelch in another spider that was lurking silently, bringing it to the ground onto its back as its legs curled up.

She looked at him with a slightly bemused look.

They all quickly ran following the elves, as they heard loud scuttling behind, and soon reached a large bridge that stood over a river with a large gate that all appeared to merge into the woodland beyond. The Elven guard stood outside the gate in formation bows drawn as they ran towards them.

Seeing this, the dwarves began to hesitate.

"Come! You will find no other counsel in these woods but those foul creatures!" Tauriel commanded, and Kíli began to follow, as Bifur pulled Shobha along, Dori, Ori and Dwalin following closely behind. The waiting Elven guard fired several rounds of arrows into the forrest behind, and as they began crossing the bridge, the scuttling faded into the distance.

As soon as they were through the large ornate gate that appeared to have creepers and vines growing into its structure, the Elven guard surrounded them once more.

"You will need to surrender your weapons if you wish for an audience with the King." Legolas stated coldly. It was hard to imagine this would be the same elf that would finally befriend Gimli in the fellowship of the ring.

"Don't worry, we won't use them unless there is a threat." Dwalin groused. "We are here to protect the lady."

"I give you my word, Lady Shobha will not come to harm in our Halls." Legolas assured.

"Please, we must hurry," Shobha pleaded with them. And looking at her desperation, they begrudgingly all parted with their weaponry.

"ALL of them Master Dwarf." Tauriel rolled her eyes at Kili with a slight grin. To which he removed several more hidden daggers.

"That's it! You can search me if you would like my lady…" He smiled at her cheekily, even though there clearly was another dagger quite visibly hidden on his hip, under his cloak.

The beautiful elleth appeared to not be put off by his cheek, so she walked over and patted him down, removing three further daggers, while he stood there with an enormous grin on his face, openly enjoying the attention she was giving him. Then she stood tall and pushed him forward into the rest of the group of dwarves.

"This way," the other elf guard with the dark blonde hair directed them towards another large hall at the end of which stood a large set of doors.

Thranduil's Halls were grand, with high ceilings, and the architecture mirrored the woodland realm, with flowing bridges, vine like railings and tall pillars that looked like tree trunks. Despite the beauty and grace that exuded from the structures – it simply felt cold. Particularly in comparison to the intricate detail and the bold heartfelt lines seen throughout Erebor.

Finally they found their way to a large hall with a tall stairwell leading to a high throne that stood at the rope of this. It was designed to give the tall elves a further air of superiority, as if the King sat on top looking down on the poor subject or visitor seeking an audience.

There were several heavily armoured Elven guards on the lower level, who's armour and helmet completely concealed the elf within, giving them a very intimidating appearance.

Thranduil stood behind his throne and hearing them being ushered into his throne room, he moved to take a seat.

 _"Nin Aran_ ," the guard who brought them through addressed him in Sindarin. "We have found some intruders in the woods who claim they seek your aid." With that he bowed low and Thranduil looked down at their group. His scanned the dwarves and fixed his gaze on Shobha.

"Tell me, what are five dwarves and an Easterling doing in Mirkwood?" He asked coldly.

The assumed classification of being an Easterling was really starting to grate on Shobha. Generally she was a very calm person, she had always been the one to react calmly despite being faced with the worst surgical emergencies. It had often earned her high praise with her seniors. She very rarely got angry or flustered, and even if she had been, it was even rarer for her to show it.

These last few months had seemed like a surreal dream. Initially her goal had been working out how to return home and survive in this land. But then she had been most unexpectedly swept off her feet by Thorin, at first she had considered it was lust, and then it had slowly begun to dawn on her that she was falling in love with Thorin. And now she was here to plead for help to save his life, and this arrogant elf was wasting time, presumably he was fully aware that she was not even an Easterling, and that her companions were from Erebor! It made her want to scream! But she would have to hold it together to get what she wanted done. She took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. It would be no different to dealing with an obstructive colleague, she just had to ignore their personality and do what was needed to get the patient sorted, and there had been plenty of practice in the NHS with that!

"King Thranduil, we need help urgently to heal the wounds from a Morgul Shaft," She began.

"You are most civilised for an Easterling… what is your name?" He remained fixed on her, tilting his head slightly.

"I am not an Easterling, your Highness, my name is Shobha – " she was getting frustrated by this line of discussion, when time was running out fast.

He appeared to detect her urgency, stood up and began descending from his high throne. He was probably the tallest of the elves here, and he did look very majestic indeed. While he was tall, he was still quite muscular, he had long pale blonde hair and narrow icy blue eyes which he kept fixed on her as he gracefully descended the stairs. After reaching the floor on which they stood he walked over to her, stooping down to look at her closely and satisfy his curiosity.

"The one you seek help for, he is dying as we speak," he tilted her face up to his with a hand under her chin, looking at her coldly, almost mocking her. "So my dear, you have risked your life travelling here for no reason. " He concluded as he turned his back to her.

"No. He lives, the Athelas herb will slow the poison enough – if we have the help of your healers he will survive." Thranduil, turned around at her audacity to contradict him.

"And who is he to you? The Dwarf King…?" He looked at her again with narrowed eyes.

"He came to harm protecting me…" she felt her throat constrict as the words came out. "What would you wish for in payment… that can be gifted."

"And what authority do you have for this? You are not his wife or kin.." he was right, and Thorin would probably be angry, but she would deal with that later, once he was well.

"His heir who currently rules in his place will allow it. If you seek the gems of Lasgalen..." she appeared to have his attention now. Whatever their value and she was unable to recall the full historic details of why they caused a feud between the elves and the dwarves, but surely returning them for the life of the King would be acceptable.

Dwalin, and the other dwarves looked at her with in shock, jaws fully dropped. Had she really offered back the Elven King's heirlooms back? They were unsure how Thorin would react to this – if it had been anyone else he would likely have banished them, but she was his One and she was desperate. And it would have already taken great courage for anyone to face this vile and heartless elf. They felt for her.

Thranduil looked at her once more, cold and calculating. She was locked in a game of mental chess with this immortal being, who had probably seen it all in all his years. She didn't like playing games, and she didn't think much of her odds, but if she didn't try, Thorin would surely die. Her heart beat out of her chest as she allowed herself to see the possible hint of hope at convincing Thranduil.

"I will need time to consider your offer." He turned away and began walking up to his throne. "Go now and I will call once I have made my decision."

"Please, your Highness, there is little time – "

"I will not be rushed! Now leave – or I will deny you completely."

At this the elf guard quickly stood in front of Shobha blocking her path, prompting the five dwarves to pull her back into the centre of their protective circle. And they were ushered out.

"This way – we have laid some food and water for you. When our King summons you, we will take you to him." He concluded.

Tauriel stood by the low table that had been set out for the dwarves and Shobha. She looked at the elf that lead them in, questioningly.

" _Amin naa tualle,_ Narindir," she addressed him in Sindarin, as she suspected they would receive no help from their King.

"It is not our business, Tauriel." Narindir warned her, and pulled her to a side to speak quietly, very likely about the group.

Shobha collapsed in one of the chairs, as the other dwarves took seats and began inspecting the food laid out before them.

"Lass, its not very appetising but at least have something to drink." Dori poured her a glass of water and set it in front of her.

She bent over and put her head in her hands. "I cant eat or drink or rest – we need to go. If we can collect more Athelas, maybe we can buy enough time to travel to Rivendell."

After drinking the glass of water she was given, she stood back up and began to pace about, when Tauriel returned to join them at the table. Kili, smiled with her and kicked out a chair next to him for her to sit, which she accepted. After a few moments in silence she turned to him out of curiosity.

"Who is it you come on behalf of seeking aid?" She asked him.

"My lady, our King has injured by the Morgul-Shaft."

"And who is the lady to him?" She looked at Shobha curiously. "She must care for him deeply to risk this journey."

"She is his One." He smiled at her.

"A dwarf King taken an Easterling woman as his Queen?! Surely you do not speak of King Thorin?" Tauriel's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Aye my lady. Love comes in many shapes and sizes… it is not our place to judge. Those who are lucky to be blessed by Mahal should be grateful and ask for little else." Kili concluded with a soft smile, warm eyes twinkling.

"You are wise beyond your years, young Master Dwarf." She spoke studying him closely – there was something about him.

"My mother often says so…" he quipped.

"And where is your mother now?"

"She travels to her home in Ered Luin as we speak." He genuinely sighed thinking of how much he missed her.

"What would she feel about your dangerous quest here?" She once again searched his face, as though searching for the truth. His warm brown eyes drawing her in without any barriers.

"She would be glad I had the courage to seek help for her own brother."

After pacing the room for a long time, Shobha felt restless and ill. Tauriel and Kili suggested she was taken out to the courtyard garden for some fresh air, and so she sat there with Bifur. He had not said much, after a few words in Khuzdul, he merely put his arm on her shoulder in quiet reassurance. She had all this time stopped herself from crying, focussing on the task at hand, but now it was just too much to bear. It had taken her a while to come to terms with her feelings for him, and she had not had the chance to tell him, even after he had said he loved her – that moment had been interrupted by the fire in the forge. If he survived, she would need to right that. And then she had still not fully figured her place here in Erebor. Again if he survived, she would have to find out what that was. But then the thought that he may die crossed her mind. If that would be the case, she wanted to be there for him in his final moments, and being trapped in this horrific place was not helping the matter. Hot tears finally rolled down her cheeks, and she leant her head on Bifur's shoulder, as he silently stroked her head.

"Master dwarf, will you gather your company? Our King has summoned you all." Legolas spoke quietly as he came to stand before them. "I would like a word with Lady Shobha."

Bifur looked at Shobha, and when she nodded he stood up, placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder and left to gather the others.

"Lady Shobha, is it true that you offered Ada the gems of Lasgalen?" He looked at her as though she had asked for immortality.

"Yes I have."

"And is it in your power to give them?"

"His heir, currently rules – I think he would not deny such a gift to save his Uncle's life."

"And if the King survives – then how will your authority change?"

"It will not matter – I will still gift the gems, and accept all responsibility, even if the King disapproves."

"If this is King Thorin we both speak of and he forgives your actions – then surely he must love you?"

"Legolas, I think I too have been denying my feelings." She looked at him thoughtfully, wondering whether she may have got through to someone at least.

"In that case you will have my support, my Lady." He stood up and ushered her through to join the rest of the group.

Dwalin, Ori, Dori and Bifur looked over to her, ready to form their protective circle, Kili was still in quiet conversation with Tauriel. They both appeared to be exchanging soft smiles.

They all stood once more in Thranduil's large throne room. He remained on his throne still in deep contemplation looking at them coldly.

"I am doubtful that you have the authority to offer the gift that you do." He began boring his cold gaze into Shobha. "But even if you did – I cannot heal your King. If as you say, he is your protector – I can offer you my protection in his place."

" _Ada_ , they are looking to rectify the wrong from those past. The Lady seeks your help on behalf of the one she _loves_."

"No Legolas. This is not love – what can mankind know of love?"

"More than you apparently!" Shobha finally lost it. There would be no more diplomacy with this arrogant, vengeful Elf. "You claim to understand love more – and yet would YOU not do the same if it gave you a chance to save your wife…?"

" _Goheno nin, Ada_. I will go with you my Lady," Legolas turned to Shobha. "I may not be able to cure him, but I can slow it down allowing you time to seek aid from Imladris."

"Then you will need help to go to Imladris," Tauriel spoke up. "I will come too."

"NO! ENOUGH!" Thranduil commanded. He would not suffer his son to step foot in Erebor. "I will go, taking Tauriel. Legolas you must stay here, while I am away."

"Thank you your Highness," Shobha was slightly relieved. It wasn't quite over yet, the clock was still ticking.

"There is one condition, you will have to find and gift the gems to me first, and then I will heal Thorin."

"I accept, your Highness." She was desperate. She knew there would be a catch with Thranduil but it didn't matter. She had at least convinced him to help. And Tauriel would be coming along, she felt she could trust her more. If this worked out then there could be new found peace between Erebor and the Mirkwood elves. Even if Thorin hated her for it, it wouldn't matter, so long as she saved his life.

**sindarin translations

Nin Aran - my king

amin naa tualle- I fear for him

ada - father

goheno nin - forgive me


	23. Chapter 23

Thranduil had arranged for several horses to take the dwarves back. Dwalin and Ori had been given one horse, while Dori and Bifur another. But he planned to ride ahead with Tauriel to avoid any further delays, and as Shobha had sought his help, he would take her with him on his Elk, while Tauriel would stop with Kili on the way to collect more Athelas herb.

Unlike the ponies, this journey was a blur, the Elk was much faster, and leapt more. Shobha held his robes, and the saddle, and was grateful when the journey ended, in particular that she wasn't thrown off. Her head ached from crying and dehydration. Tauriel's detour to pick up the Athelas had not taken long at all, and they had arrived just as Thranduil began to dismount.

It was dusk by the time they arrived, and the guard by the gate had been informed to expect the elves, and so had not tried to block their entry. They had instead offered to take the King's Elk and Tauriel's horse to give them water and rest.

Shobha had lead the way to the Royal Chambers fast, meeting Gloin on the way, who gave her a nod in support and followed. Her heart began to race, she hoped desperately that he was ok, but she couldn't afford to fixate on that, she would still need to find the treasure that Thranduil sought.

As they entered his room, she saw Thorin laying on the bed, his forehead covered in sweat, looking pale and clearly in pain, but he did not writhe like anyone else would. He bore his pain like a warrior, the only betrayal of his pain were his hands that were clenched, gripping the blanket.

"We have sent some healers to find more Athelas herb, and given as much pain relief tonic as possible," Oin stood from the side of Thorin's bed.

She ran to where Oin stood and gently swept his sweat soaked hair from his face. He groaned in response. Thranduil stooped down to assess Thorin, who was not fully conscious, and finding the wound on his foot he observed at length and stood up again.

"This is more potent than expected, you have most likely twelve hours to find what I require, and I will heal him." Thranduil spoke coldly, turning to Tauriel who had now walked through led by Kili. He spoke to her quietly in Sindarin and she looked at Throin's wound with concern.

"But will you have enough time to heal him after twelve hours effectively?" She wanted to slap him. He bore such little regard for the lives of others, no wonder Mirkwood was overrun with giant spiders.

But Thranduil merely looked at her coldly, and did not reply.

There was no time to waste. She needed help, but she needed someone to stay with Thorin all the time, she did not trust that elf one bit, but there was no other choice.

She took Glóin out into the corridor. As she was met by Dwalin, Bifur, Ori and Dori running up to find him.

"Oh thank goodness you are all here. I need your help." She looked at them desperately.

"Well lass…"

"Fili is his heir, I doubt he will deny me of gifting the gems." She pleaded. "If you all decide to exile me or imprison me for my crime, then I will face that fate, but I need Thorin to get well again. Please. Please help me – I beg you. I will take full responsibility."

"What do you need us to do lass?" Dwalin looked at her with pity, and the others nodded and huddled around her.

"Bifur, can you stay with Oin and Kili, and help to keep an eye on Thorin. I don't particularly trust Thranduil." She spoke softly in their huddle, and he nodded.

"Glóin, Dori and Dwalin, please will you help me find them in the treasury – the more help, the faster we can find it?" She looked at Ori next. "Ori, please will you discreetly bring Balin over to us also – he may be able to help as well. And let Fili know what's going on."

Ori and Bifur quickly left the huddle.

Then Gloin quickly lead them through several highly guarded corridors extending from the Royal Wing to the large treasury with gilded doors, guarded by four heavily armoured guards. As he opened the large doors she was hit like a blow in the chest by the extent of the problem. The treasury itself was an enormous hall, perhaps three or four times the size of the grand throne room, and it was filled with mounds of gold, silver, jewels, chests and trunks. There was a single large gilded table at the far end of the corridor, and torches lit the giant hall scattered throughout. Her heart began to race – she couldn't lose it now. She took another deep steadying breath, she had calmly dealt with stabbings, severe car crashes, amputations and many horrendous emergencies on countless oncalls. She just needed to keep it together long enough.

"Gloin please tell me you have some idea of where it may be." She clutched at the stocky red haired dwarrow's large arm.

"Lass I'm…" then he looked at her as though the lights had been switched on. "Actually I could tell you which sections it will not be in…"

He ran to the back table and pulled a box of scrolls from under the table, and began looking through quickly.

"Right – Shobha. The first half of the room up to the fortieth pair of torches in the centre has been documented – and there were no gems found. I think it will be in the back half.." he called out.

This was still am impossible task – even with a hundred people searching would take longer than twelve hours. But they had no choice. So they counted up to the fortieth torches and then divided the rest of the room amongst them and set about searching.

Balin had soon arrived and was able to give better direction, that they were searching for a medium sized chest, which would be filled with free cut gems and the necklace placed on top of these gems. And they had resumed their search for the last few hours.

Shobha had rolled up her sleeves and shut the chest she had opened finding only gold and sapphire jewellery inside and put it aside. She was exhausted, her arms ached, she had slipped on several piles of gold and her shirt was torn from something sharp she had landed on.

There were still piles of gold, jewels, silver and other caskets, trunks and chests to go through. She always felt like she was on the verge of losing it. She could hear the continued work of the other dwarves in the adjoining parts of the room, the sound of metal sifting and clinking and objects being moved. She found comfort in not being alone in this.

Bombur had come round with tea and sweet buns to keep them all going. They had all come out to the large table to have a mug of tea and a bun except Shobha.

"I will go," Balin said. "You all need a break, and the poor lass needs something to drink. I don't think she has stopped since that day."

After drinking his mug of tea quickly, Balin had taken another mug and headed off to find Shobha.

He followed the piles of gold that had been searched through with trunks, chests, boxes and caskets to one side and other piles of loose jewels, gold and other trinkets to the other. She had got through her pile and had started on the far end of Ori's pile.

He found her there at the back, searching frantically and methodically. Her shirt was torn in several places, her braid had so many escaped strands, that it hardly resembled a braid at all, and was covered in cobweb bits and twigs. Her hands were covered in multiple cuts and scrapes and she was sobbing hard, muttering profanities that Balin didn't even realise she was aware of!

He sat the mug down on the floor in a corner and walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder, startling her. She looked completely and utterly exhausted.

"Oh lass!" Balin spoke softly. "You are doing everything you can."

"No Balin, you don't understand," she sobbed. "I didn't know what this was… I knew I had feelings, for him, but I thought it was because he had been kind to me, and I had been swept up in the moment. But realise I love him Balin, and I never got a chance to accept his proposal to court officially, or even to tell him that I love him. And I may lose him now! And now I'm wasting time again! Oh!"

She dusted her self down again and started searching once more.

"Thorin is strong. He will find a way to wait till the end of time for you." Balin tried to reassure her, turning back to pick up the mug he had put on the floor.

There was a sudden crash, and Balin heard the sound of a large mound of treasure sliding down and further profanities from Shobha!

"Fuck me! Balin! Balin!" She screamed. "Did you say it was reddish-brown chest?!" Followed by the sound of further treasure being moved about. He carefully picked his way through the spill of coins, jewellery and gemstones that had strewn all over the path that she had cleared through. And there he found her on her hands and knees, there was a gold necklace tangled in her messy hair now, and there was a further deep cut in her shirt sleeve with a bleeding wound underneath. She knelt before a rich mahogany chest, trying to wrench open the old latch, stiffened by time. And then it suddenly gave way and as the lid lifted open the iridescence emanating from within was blinding. On top of the many thousands of gems sat a velvet roll, which she untied to reveal the most intricate necklace that she had ever seen, set with many many of these gemstones. It dazzled in the relative dim light of that corner of the treasury. She shut the box and handed it to Balin, as she slipped on the pile of spilled treasure several times trying to get to her feet.

"Please tell the others Balin."

Then collecting the box in her arms and hugging it to her chest as though it were a child she ran: Past the guards, through the many, many guarded corridors, and through the Royal Wing until she reached the door to Thorin's chamber.

As she eagerly reached the handle to open it, her heart suddenly stopped. They had been in that horrendous treasury for hours, and she had lost track of time. _What if it was too late?_

Heart pounding, and feeling sick to her stomach, she opened the door to find Oin and Bifur redressing the wound on Thorin's foot and Thranduil chanting what appeared to be a spell, over his body, holding out his hands. As he finished, they all turned to look at her. _How could he have known she had found them?_

Thorin appeared better than when she last saw him, he had stop sweating, his body appeared relaxed and free of pain, but he still looked pale, and remained unconscious.

"Shobha…?" Fili walked over and stood next to her. "Its done. King Thranduil has drawn out the poison, but Uncle needs rest to heal. So he has placed a sleeping spell on him…"

Then Thranduil who himself appeared somewhat worn out walked over to her.

"It is done my Lady," he spoke coldly, assessing her reaction. "The poison was potent and he only lasted as long as he did, because you applied Athelas to the wound on the day he sustained the injury itself… If I had waited for you to return the King under the Mountain would have been dead."

"Thank you King Thranduil. I am truly grateful." She spoke softly, as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I gave my word. And I believe these belong to you…" She opened the chest she cradled, to show the Elvenking the gems of Lasgalen, and his eyes widened as he looked upon the contents. Then shutting the lid and securing the latch, she offered him the chest.

"Fili, you will be my witness." Shobha looked at him, and he nodded. "I gifted these back to King Thranduil."

The Elvenking took the chest with both hands and lowered his head in a partial bow to show his gratitude. It was probably more than what could be expected of him, given his behaviour so far.

"But why did you do it before I returned them?"

He looked down at her from his full height, coldly observing her completely dishevelled state and pulled his thin lips tightly into a partial smile, as though he were sizing her up as a snack. It was almost slightly reptilian.

"You are a most different being. Your presence here appears to have had certain effects on the people surrounding you… and very likely all of Arda," he looked down on the other dwarves in the room, including Balin and Dwalin, who had walked in and were paying attention to the scene that was unfolding before them. "It has been for the better. I believed that if the King had died, then you would have left Erebor… and I would rather you were in Erebor."

Then he strode over to the door, the dwarves parting either side to make way and as he reached the doorway he turned again.

"I have instructed Tauriel to stay until the King had recovered, and I can return should the need arise, but I do not believe that to be the case. I thank you my Lady for your kindness and generosity, it will not be forgotten." He once again bowed his head and then left.

She had refused to move from his bedside, and after finally being told that there were jewellery and cobwebs in her hair, she had taken a very brief break to wash and change her clothing. And so there she sat at his bedside holding his hand. He still hadn't woken, but his wound appeared remarkably improved. He even seemed to breath easier.

"Shobha, I think you need to go and get something to eat," Tauriel touched her shoulder gently to wake her up as she had slumped in the chair next to Thorin's bed, holding his hand as he lay unconscious still.

"How much longer will he be like this Tauriel?" She stroked his hair again tenderly. There would be so much she would need to say to him. And she would need to make their courtship official. But would he even want her anymore once he finds out about the gems that she gave to the Elvenking?

Tauriel observed Shobha as she stroked Thorin's hair. Perhaps the dwarves were not as closed off as her people were lead to believe, certainly Kili and even Fili appeared to be quite… amiable.

"It is hard to say, but it will be at least a few hours. And certainly enough time for you to get food." She observed Shobha again, studying her face for openness. "Do your feelings for him cause you pain?"

Shobha was suddenly snapped out of her worry about Thorin, by the unusual question.

"Pain, worry, fear… yes I guess, it does… but then it also gives me hope, courage, strength, and when I get a chance to finally spend some time with him uninterrupted hopefully happiness too." She smiled. As much as Shobha would love to tease Tauriel and ask her about what was going on with Kili, she just couldn't bring herself to. She didn't want to eat or drink or frankly do anything until she knew he was ok.

Then Oin arrived to check on Thorin.

"Right lass, when we say you need to go and get something to eat – we mean it." He looked at her. "What are you worried about? If he wakes up we will call you lass…"

"Why not cook something for us?" Tauriel spoke. "Kili says you too do not favour meat."

So they both walked to Bombur and Elin's Kitchen, where she found Kili and Fili had arrived for food also and being curious wanted to see what Shobha would cook.

She admitted it wasn't much of a dish but rather a quick snack and showed them how how she made bruschetta at home. It involved lots of mindless chopping of tomatoes, onions and basil. And Elin had baked the most delicious bread which was perfect for it. They all began to tuck in claiming it was delicious. Dwarves seemed to enjoy food with their hands, and this sort of food seemed perfect for them.

She sat down with a couple of slices watching everyone tucking in, not feeling hungry at all, and wondering when Thorin would wake up.

Then Dwalin walked in with a smile on his face, prompting Shobha to get up from the table and run towards him expectantly.

"He's awake? He's awake!" She cried as Dwalin nodded at her grinning. And then he looked over her shoulder to see the others eating.

"What's that they're eating?" Dwalin asked distracted.

"It's called broos-kettah… Shobha made it!" Fili said between mouthfuls.

Dwalin ran over to where Shobha's untouched plate remained and grabbed it, as he caught up with her walking back to see Thorin.

"No sense in letting fancy food that you made go to waste lass." He smiled. "Maybe even make Thorin jealous!"

Suddenly she was desperate to see him and nervous again about how he would react. Dwalin lead the way, walking through the door to the Royal Chamber, and Shobha followed.

Thorin was awake, sitting up in bed drinking a mug of tea. He looked tired but he looked much better than even a few hours ago. Looking over Dwalin, he spotted Shobha and smiled unreservedly. And she ran across to his bedside crashing into his arms, eyes tearing with joy and relief. He pulled her close, inhaling the wonderful fragrance of summer flowers that her hair always smelled of. It smelled like home now. She then sat down shyly on the side of his bed, running her hands through his hair. While he desperately wanted to kiss her, he realised that she may have wanted a bit more privacy for that.

"My Lady." He smiled once more, taking another gulp of tea and subtly running his hands along the bed to meet hers.

"How are you feeling now Thorin?" She wondered whether he knew about Thranduil healing him.

"Better than I look probably.." he mumbled.

"Aye and certainly better than you smell!" Dwalin ribbed taking another mouthful of bruschetta sitting on the large couch, heavily guarding his plate.

"What's that you're eating then..?" Thorin looked over at his plate suddenly feeling hungry from nowhere.

"Mmmmmm… broos-thingy, a fancy dish that Shobha cooked up, when we were trying to get her to eat, while you were unwell." He groused. "Didn't work, you woke up before she could take a bite."

"There's a spare slice – come now, there is no need to be greedy…" Thorin mocked. It was good to see him relaxed.

"Uncle!" Fili burst through the door followed by Kili. Who both came over to Thorin and gave him a hug, placing their foreheads on his.

"My Sister-sons!"

Dwalin offered Thorin the remaining slice, and taking the plate he stopped to offer some to Shobha first, and when she declined he tucked in straight away, the slice demolished in two mouthfuls.

"Mmmmm… very good." He savoured.

"Would you like more Uncle? Elin is busy making more! Lena came by later and ate one of Tauriel's and asked for more." Kili smiled softly, his warm brown eyes twinkling. "They are all in there making lots more!"

"Who's Tauriel?"

"Thranduil's captain of the patrol. She helped with your healing, and he left her to ensure that should you need further assistance she could return to inform him." Shobha explained.

"Aye? And how did you convince that elf to heal me?" He focussed on her, his face turning unreadable and eyes darkening.

"Come on let's go get some more of the lass' fancy broos-thingies." Dwalin ushered everyone out. He knew it would be better coming from her. And whatever quarrel they had kept between themselves. "We'll bring you some more _baheluh_ …"

Then Dwalin signed at Thorin just before he left ' _your lady didn't rest until the tree shagger healed you: curb your temper'._ And Thorin nodded to that.

As soon as they had left, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his arms once more. This time he tilted her chin up in his hand and kissed her, as she sat facing him on the side of his bed. He ran one hand down the back of her slender neck and pulling her to him more, enjoying the taste of her full lips, the feel of her soft raven hair, and the smell of summer flowers on her. She leant on his chest, as he pulled her closer, running a small, cool hand up his neck and along his beard and parted her soft lips to allow his tongue the access it sought and welcoming it with her own. This time she broke off their kiss, placing a few more chaste kisses on his lips. And holding his hand tight in hers she sat back to face him but pulled herself closer. She looked nervous, and uncertain about him, like she had done the first day he set eyes on her.

"I was terrified and desperate that you wouldn't make it." She tried to speak calmly and fought the tears. She wanted him to know what she had done, giving away his treasure. If he no longer wanted her after that, she was ready and she would leave. Given her actions saved his life, she would argue that she did not deserve imprisonment, and would seek the help of Elrond in Rivendell to maybe get her home. How could she expose herself to heartache like this twice in succession? Thorin may have pledged his love to her, undying and forever, but then so had Mike. As far as she was concerned nothing was certain.

Thorin watched her carefully. She was trying to build up the courage to give him some bad news, so he remained quiet and held her hand. Her big dark eyes, at first looked at their entwined hands and then directly into his, boring windows into the soul, and her brown skin glowed in the daylight that illuminated the room.

"The poison was particularly potent… I would have preferred that I sought help from Elrond, but there wouldn't have been enough time." She continued to explain.

He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it, and noticed how cut and bruised they were. The cuts extended up her wrists and appeared onwards under her shirt sleeves. What trauma had she been through to bring her from the brink of a painful death?

"Thranduil at first refused, but I offered to return the gems of Lasgalen," she winced slightly expecting his wrath, but carried on before she lost her nerve. "Even then he refused, but fortunately his son, Legolas, and captain of his guard, Tauriel, were moved by my appeal."

"So you did not need to offer the gems then…?" He queried.

"Actually, he claimed he would only heal you once he had them, and when we returned he said you had only twelve hours to live." She looked like she relived the torture she experienced at the time.

"How did you even find them in there?"

"The search was the most traumatic experience of my life. I do not think I ever wish to return to the treasury again, unless I absolutely must." She rubbed her arm with her free hand subconsciously. She was careful not to implicate any of the company even in the search. She wouldn't lie if he asked her directly, but all blame would lie with her. "In the end I found them."

She thought it best to leave out the part that she had given them after Thranduil had healed him freely. Once again, if he asked her, she would provide him with details.

"But the Elvenking healed me before you gave them, did he not?" He looked at her again, his eyes intense, watching her patiently.

"Yes," she returned his gaze with her big dark eyes filled with worry. "I gave my word. And you were so unwell Thorin. Please understand, I was desperate, I would have given anything."

His face softened hearing her. The gems were set by his grandmother, who was an artisan crafter capable of working with many metals and stones. As Bifur and Balin had observed, Shobha was likely gifted by Mahal with a similar pair of hands. Many often claimed Thrór chose his grandmother, Raena, because of her capabilities as an artisan jeweller, as an extension of his dragon sickness. The necklace of Lasgalen Gems, was truly her among her best work, and it had become a memorial to his grandmother and grandfather. He did remember a time when they were happy together, when he was just a boy, before the dragon sickness afflicted Thrór. She was a Princess of Rhun, born to the highest lineage of both dwarf and Easterling ancestry, and selected by Thrór as his Queen. Dis would always ask Thrór to tell her the story of how he met their grandmother. And he would oblige by describing how, many Kings sent their most beautiful Princess-daughters to present to him, and amongst these many, many beautiful Princesses, Princess Raena, stood out like a Silmaril in the dark, created from the Trees of Valinor, which were created by Yavanna, Mahal's wife herself! Thrór would always elaborate that Raena had arrived late and had no interest in marrying him, and he had pursued her with all his might to court her. And he finally caught her attention when he had accidentally tripped and pinned her Easterland dress to the ground with his sword, causing her to laugh more than she had ever done. She too had a tanned complexion, although slightly paler than Shobha, and deep brown eyes. Thorin's Amad would always say that he had inherited his height and his raven hair from Raena's lineage.

Thorin was somewhat annoyed about Shobha's decision to give the necklace away, but he realised that he too would have done the same had he been pleading for her life. And the gems had originally belonged to the Elves in the first place.

"But I take complete responsibility for these actions – " Shobha then stopped as though she realised something suddenly. "How did you know that he healed you before I brought the gems to him?"

"As my condition worsened, I may have lost consciousness, but I was aware of people speaking around me, your voice, Oin and Balin. And then I heard Thranduil speak to an elleth in Sindarin. She said that she believed I would not last another hour. And he deliberated with her and decided to heal me anyway for your sake." Thorin, had heard her say to him that Shobha had not eaten or drunk a thing, while Thranduil had deliberated on his decision. And the elleth had feared for Shobha's state of health. A thought that had caused more pain to him than even the Morgul poison. Thranduil had then said that Erebor appeared a changed place, due to its future Queen, and so the decision had been made.

"You understand Sindarin?" She said raising an eyebrow forgetting her worries from a moment before.

"Aye, beautiful one. And Quenya, Vanyarin, and Blackspeech. I also know rudimentary Avari from my grandmother Raena." He smiled at her, face softening.

"Really?" Her eyes lit deliciously with curiosity. "So.. she was brown like me?"

"Aye, my Lady."

"Will you tell me how they met one day?" She looked downcast again, presumably remembering the original conversation they had begun with.

"Of course, but I think Dis will be able to tell you best of all." He smiled, brushing his hand softly across her cheek once more. She would indeed make a perfect sister for Dis.

"So then you aren't mad at me…?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Maybe a little, but I would have done the same for you." He said pulling gently at her beautiful hair that hung loose around her shoulders. "Perhaps I will make you pay for it later on… in other ways."

He gave her a lusty look, which made her bite the corner of her lip, and tilted her chin once more as he leant in to claim her lips hungrily. He let his hands run down her cheek, and neck, tracing a finger along the opening V of her shirt and enjoying the feel of her hands on his face, beard and neck. He traced his tongue across her soft lower lip and gaining entry he explored her sweet mouth. It was not enough, he needed more, and so wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, bringing her body closer, desperate to have all of her. Knowing he had almost died, he no longer wanted to control himself any longer.

The door gently opened and Dwalin cleared his throat.

"Get a room you two!" He quipped, although he had the traces on worry on his face.

"We did, and then you came in!" Thorin grumped as he broke off their kiss, brushing his thumb gently across her cheek once more.

Oin had followed in and chuckled, "you will need a wash first, Thorin – you smell like a Warg!"

Shobha stood up and smiled at Thorin as he still held her hand.

"So everything is ok…? … _Baheluh_?" Dwalin looked at them both, and appeared to visibly relax when they both nodded. He had been concerned about how Thorin might react about Shobha's agreement with the Elvenking. "Oh and you might need this _baheluh_ …" Dwalin picked up a pillow from the end of the bed and threw it over Thorin's lap, to hide his body's betrayal of the desire he had for Shobha, making her blush.

"Alright, we're just about decent in here now!" He called out, as everyone piled in, happy to see Thorin was better.


	24. Chapter 24

That evening after having help with a wash and a further change of dressings to his much improved wound, Thorin sat in bed having some supper, surrounded by Shobha, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Glóin.

While Oin had told Thorin he was to rest for the next few days, he had insisted on catching up with all matters going on in Erebor, and that Fili run through all the issues, beginning with mundane matters first. And Dwalin had groused that it was unnecessary for them to all be present for that, but Thorin had insisted otherwise.

And since Thorin had insisted on keeping Shobha by his side, Dwalin had positioned a side table and his chair next to her setting up a chessboard and started a game.

"And what about the Lords you found in your room, Fili?" Thorin asked raising an eyebrow, after an hour of discussing many simple issues in the daily running of Erebor, satisfied that Fili had indeed managed them well.

"They initially claimed they were curious to see the Arkenstone." Fili shook his head.

"Of course after an hour in the dungeons next to that very smelly cell, where that prisoner had died and rotted… and with the threat of being there a few more days, following by Dwalin turning up with a crazed look swinging his axes… Well they all confessed." Nori chuckled, as Dwalin demonstrated his crazed face, which was rather menacing actually.

"Aye, but they were soft targets," Balin shook his head sympathetically. "Worrin had been blackmailed; you see he had recently married a young noble dam from a wealthy family from the Iron Hills. His coach works has been suffering from poor profits and he had hidden the debt from his wife and her family. The blackmailer claimed his debt would be revealed and his marriage and reputation destroyed unless he searched Fili's room. He was also forced to buy a set of small hand saws from our market and claimed they were stolen. They were likely what was used to damage the beams in the mines."

"Halgar's youngest daughter is with child, the father cannot be found, and she has been kept concealed, to avoid scandal. This was used to blackmail him. As you know he owns two of the lager forges in the Iron Hills. He had paid the smith to leave Ered Luin, and travel to Erebor with him. He too was instructed to find the Arkenstone." Fili looked saddened by the state of things. "He only admitted to that, but we think his blacksmith started the fire in the forge. Sadly, Bane, the smith was found poisoned in his room in the Black Arrow Inn in Dale."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Thorin ran his hand over his beard. "Bane was a hardworking, good dwarf and was well liked in the Blue Mountains."

"Then there is Meldin. His wife and young son were held to hostage within their own apartment from the Iron Hills by those Stonefoot dwarrows, and they had threatened to kill the two of them if Meldin didn't do as instructed. He admitted that he was asked to approach Halgar and Worrin and pass messages, and he distracted the guard to the Royal Wing, to allow the break ins, each time." Balin shook his head. "We found his wife and son tied up in his quarters here. The dam had been slapped, but apart from a few bruises, she is ok. And the boy is shaken but with the grace of Mahal he is completely unharmed."

"And the two mercenaries we apprehended, are not saying anything yet," Dwalin spoke up from the chessboard. "I can't push them much more at the moment Thorin. But we will break them down with time."

"So the common thread is that there is someone in quite an influential position, with close ties to the Iron Hills, who could know about these personal details, who is behind all of this..?" Shobha asked.

"We need to let Dain know quietly, and send Halgar and Worrin back. They can never be allowed to return to Erebor, nor can we have any further trade with them. But we should offer Meldin and his family asylum and protection." Thorin concluded. "Balin will you draw up the necessary paperwork?"

"Aye Thorin."

"But whoever has been responsible overall has managed to keep their name out of it, and beyond what we mentioned, the trail has gone cold." Nori revealed.

"We have increased our guard, and more patrol. Fili and Kíli have a guard on them all the time. Zodar will continue to be Shobha's guard. I know you trust him Thorin." Dwalin carried on. "We have extra guards at the forge, the markets, and the mines also."

"Can we move her to my parents old room, so she is next to mine? I expect that will be a preferable solution to keeping her in my room, at least in your eyes Balin?" Thorin said reaching out to hold her hand.

"Actually I have an additional request…" she spoke up. "I want to be trained more."

"That should be no problem lass, you have been very good in your defence training. We can readily build on that." Dwalin smiled.

"No Dwalin! I don't want her anywhere near any danger." Thorin interrupted.

"Thorin, I have no intention of fighting if I can avoid it, but what if I am taken hostage like Meldin's family? I must be able to defend myself well." She stroked his arm reassuringly. "It is safest that I am prepared."

"Aye Thorin, the lass is right." Balin added. "And to be honest, while you are not married yet, she is our sister and a daughter of Fundin. We are her kin, so have more rightful say in the matter and agree with Shobha."

"Yes, that is the story we have provided –" Thorin began, but was interrupted by Balin.

"Actually Thorin, when you were unwell, and Shobha set off for Mirkwood. We drew up the adoption papers and made them official… forgive us, but we had to prepare in case you did not survive." They had all been unhappy about preparing such, but felt the need to be safe. "It bears witness by Fili's Royal Seal, as your heir. She is now officially a Longbeard." Balin smiled at Shobha and Dwalin.

"And in any case, if you don't agree, we will have to send Ravens to Dis," Dwalin smiled softly thinking of Dis.

"Ugh! So this is how it's going to work in future then?" Thorin looked curiously at Dwalin. Shobha wondered whether Thorin suspected that Dwalin and Dis had feelings for each other.

"Well, how about I move my room closer, and I train more?" She tried to compromise.

"If that is what you wish then, my Lady". He kissed her hand again.

"Great we will set a timetable between you and me." Fili smiled looking at Dwalin, who nodded back.

"What about me?" Kili interjected not wanting to be left out.

"You will just gossip and waste time!" Dwalin groused.

"You get extra training time with Uncle." Fili chuckled.

"Oh before we forget, Oin suggested that we report you have been in meetings with the elves, to explain their presence." Balin added.

"And what of the Elven Captain?" Thorin asked.

"The story we will provide if asked, is that they are here asking for aid with the beasts that spread in Mirkwood…" Dwalin confirmed. "She is agreeable to this also. And in any case she had informed us that she will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Kili remained very quiet during discussion of Tauriel's departure.

"I really like Tauriel," Shobha smiled looking up from the chessboard, and then moving a piece again.

"Elin, Bombur and Lena love her too!" Kili began to gush. "And what an archer!"

"I think I will ask whether she can visit us often…" Shobha said watching Dwalin take another one of her pieces. She had never been good at chess, while Dwalin, she presumed would have been an excellent strategist, being a warrior.

Thorin watched her, he hoped she hadn't made too many Elven friends.

"Actually, I need to learn to ride too, I think." Shobha looked back at Thorin and then turned back to the board chuckling. " oh.. you've got me I think. Told you I wasn't good at this!"

"Aye, my Lady, that would be my pleasure." Thorin smiled softly at her.

"Check and mate!" Dwalin moved his piece. "Well at least you got me through the boring part!"

"I hope this is not going to be a regular amendment to you attendance at our meetings on matters concerning Erebor, Dwalin?" Thorin continued. "As for the threats. I think the only solution will be for me to be seen ruling with the Arkenstone. As King Thrór did."

"Should we get you two married off, and maybe a wee bairn on the way first, Thorin…?" Glóin looked a bit worried as he spoke.

"That didn't change anything for Thrór." Balin reasoned.

"No but he loved Raena and Thráin even with the sickness." Glóin countered. "And maybe if he hadn't married her before the sickness, then Thráin wouldn't have come along. Here me out… I know Thorin has Fili and Kili as his heirs, but I am thinking of the next generation. What if Fili and Kili never find anyone or anyone suitable… these two still need to have a few bairns. Raena had Easterling blood, and she was accepted well."

Shobha was starting to squirm at the discussion of their future procreation, partially because she felt guilty that she hadn't even told him she loved him yet. They just never had much time alone these days. But the last few times they had been alone, they had indeed been only a few moves away from procreating future Durin babies. She started feeling a bit flustered just thinking about it.

"Well Glóin, it would be good if my future bride had time to accept my proposal to court." Thorin sounded slightly annoyed. Why hadn't she accepted? They had been alone long enough for her to tell him. But then, perhaps it would be understandable given all that she had been through recently. If she needed more time to think, he would wait. After all, those many months ago, when they had set off on their hunting trip on the day she had stumbled into them lost and injured, he wouldn't have ever thought of marriage and children for himself. And even then he reminded himself that he had robbed her kin of her, through his actions so far. So, he would wait, and give her the time she needed.

"I would if I had time, between dealing with Morgul-shafts, giant spiders, lousy elvish kings, finding necklaces in mounds of treasure and grumpy Dwarven Kings…" she felt annoyed at that. It was unfair of him to have been so demanding.

"Well, either way, I must do this." Thorin resumed to his unreadable expression once more. "It may be the only way to unite all our clans."

"And as Gandalf said in the past, he supported your company in reclaiming Erebor to such an extent because he believes that the darkness is returning slowly, and Sauron slowly gathers strength," Shobha saw the others wince as she uttered that name. "The dwarves are a strong and less corruptible people, who will stand firm against any future attacks. But must be united."

"Then we should reclaim Moria too..?" Balin suggested.

"No!" Shobha and Thorin spoke in unison. Balin and Dwalin were taken aback.

" –We need you here Balin. Your counsel is invaluable."

Balin looked from Shobha to Thorin, it appeared there was something still in those mines that represented a threat, but they didn't appear to want to discuss it. So he would accept this was not a good idea.

"But what will you do if you are affected by the Arkenstone again?" Glóin questioned, brow furrowed with concern.

"That is why I must practice." Thorin was resolved. "If I seem to be affected, The we hide it once again."

"Thorin, how did you overcome it last time?" Shobha turned to face him in her chair, studying his face closely.

"My will power… but I recall, the appeals of Dwalin and my Sister–sons." He spoke frowning, trying to recall more details.

"We will have to support you as best we can then." She concluded, trying not to show her worry. It had to be done, they had to be strong as a race.

"Come on, we should go and check on Tauriel. She will be leaving early, and I would like it if she visited again soon." Shobha stood up.

"Have we scared you off with our discussion of producing me an heir, my lady?" Thorin reached out to gently grab her hand before she could leave, and kissed it lightly, his low rumbling chuckle audible.

"Hardly my King, I am more concerned that you won't have the stamina to finish the task for me, in your current unrested state!" She quipped back, making Thorin laugh whole heartedly. It was lovely to hear him laugh.

"Oh! Ho! Ho! She's got you there _baheluh_!" Dwalin laughed along with the others.

Tauriel had left early the next morning, leaving Kili very downhearted. He had asked her to stay secretly, but she had explained she could not leave her people just yet. However, she had explained that Shobha had invited her to visit them as often as she could, which would offer them the chance to meet. Kili had been grateful for Shobha's quick thinking. It would give him the chance to woo her. After all Tauriel, had only spent time with him so far, she had been cautious of his advances, although it was clear she had an affinity to him. And despite the very generous gesture made towards Thranduil, tensions still existed between the elves and the dwarves. Tauriel was sensible enough to know not to contribute to this with a misplaced relationship with one of the Durin sons.

They were all starting to return to some normal routine now. Thorin had reluctantly rested for several days, although insisting on having meetings at the end of the day to keep up on matters that Fili was attending to. Shobha had returned to combing work between Bifur's team and Oin in the infirmary, but also joining the younglings for lessons and Dwalin and Fili for more advanced training.

She would join Thorin for supper, and they would talk a bit, but always have company from Fili and a Balin or Glóin. It was better that they all spent time with him, and then gave him ample time to rest afterwards. Shobha didn't want to take up any extra time from when he should have been resting. He had almost died.

She had also been relocated from her old room, to another room adjoining the parlour next to Thorin's room. She had heard him pacing in there an a couple of occasions, as he gathered his strength over the last few evenings. And had been tempted to open the large door in her room that opened into the parlour and run into his arms, but had stopped at the door, placing her hand on the cool, smooth, dark wood and thought better of it. No, she would allow him time to rest.

The next morning Shobha received her first Raven. The messenger was a small-made, young dwarrow with dark brown hair and very little beard. He had knocked and patiently waited for her to find her dressing robe to throw over her billowing white nightgown, before she reached the door.

"A Raven for you my Lady." He bowed as he offered her a folded sealed parchment. She took it and and gave him several silver coins for his trouble, as she had been advised by Dis, and thanking him shut the door behind.

It bore the Royal Durin seal! She was excited, it could only be Dis!

And there it was penned neatly and with elaborate flourishes:

 _My Dearest Shobha,_

 _Hope this finds you well._

 _I have reached Thorin's Halls at last. Our journey was quite uneventful. And we are settling down for the winter here._

 _Word has reached our nobles here of the trouble in Erebor, but their support remains unwavering._

 _I hope you haven't had any more trouble there._

 _I am thankful you are there to keep an eye on Thorin. He is such a solitary dwarf usually, it is comforting to know he confides in you._

 _Convey my thanks and regards to Dwalin._

 _May Mahal bless and protect you all._

 _All my love,_

 _Dis_

She felt relieved that Dis had arrived safely, but also a bit guilty. She would have to let her know about what happened to Thorin, but didn't want to cause too much concern. Particularly as things had been taken care of. Perhaps it was better as a conversation face to face. She would have a think and reply in a couple of days. But first there was something she had to do.

After getting ready quickly, she opened her door to find Zodar standing outside.

"Good morning my Lady," he bowed. "Where to this morning?"

She had reluctantly become accustomed to having Zodar around. He had been among one of Thorin's first personal guard, and was very experienced. She had often felt sorry to see him standing there, so had arranged for a comfortable chair outside her room, and always dismissed him early whenever possible, so he could return to see his wife Mena, his son Ranor and little girl Arna.

"Good morning Zodar," she greeted. "We have to head to the market hall today, specifically I need to find the jewellery stall of Kallon, son of Fallon."

"Aye my lady, I know Kallon, my wife buys jewellery from him. He is skilled and fairly priced. I know the way."

He was good enough to not ask what it was, she had intended to pick out. Now she had to keep it quiet, and she hoped Kallon would be trustworthy enough for that.

When they arrived in the market hall, it was still quite early, so there weren't many people bustling about. They had been delayed slightly at the treasury where she had to stop to withdraw some money, from the payments she had received for her work in Erebor. She had been given a locked chest for her own wages, since her room had been broken into on several occasions.

Kallon's stall had been empty, and she found the middle aged dwarf dusting and cleaning his glass cases of jewellery.

Shobha and Zodar stepped through the door causing him to look up a bit startled, but recognised them both fast. Perhaps it was not usual for him to have any custom so early in the mornings.

"Lady Shobha! Zodar! Good morning!" He looked up and smiled. He had twinkling blue eyes and black hair streaked with a lot of grey. "What a pleasure to see you again my lady – my forehead has healed well, have a look..." he moved some of his hair out of the way showing his neat almost fully faded scar. Dwarves seemed to heal exceeding well, and much faster than humans did. She found however, that all patients behaved the same when they saw a doctor in a social situation. They tended to show their scars off with pride, and she had always liked the chance to see how they faired too! So she happily obliged taking a good look.

"And how can I help you this morning, my lady?" He smiled genuinely, and appeared rather curious.

"It's a bit of a private matter actually Master Kallon," she smiled.

"Would you like me to step out my Lady?" Zodar asked.

"Oh no, but please could we keep it between us?"

"Yes my lady" Zodar replied.

"You have my word," Kallon replied sincerely.

"Well in that case… I need to buy a betrothal bead."

And to that Kallon and Zodar both looked at Shobha with big grins on their faces.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been two weeks since Thorin had been well enough to resume his normal duties. He still had a very mild limp and needed to put his feet up a bit more often and couldn't train as much as he wished, but on the whole felt much better. Having realised that he had almost died a most agonising death, he had discovered a new found happiness in many of the simpler things in life. He had noticed Shobha had been sending Ravens to Dis fairly frequently, and often wondered what they had been saying to each other. Of course as King under the Mountain, he could have intercepted the letters and read them if he so wished, but did not wish to pry on their female conversations.

He had fallen back into a routine of working, and spending his evenings in the library instead of his study, waiting for Shobha to join him, which she always did, even if she had been delayed at times in the infirmary. Sometimes they talked, or he would silently brood smoking his pipe, or she would be deep into her reading, and they seemed to find much comfort in each other's presence. However they would often end the evening parting with passionate kisses, usually leaving Thorin very worked up, and he was sure she would be just as flustered, at times pulling away at his coat or on a couple of occasions even brushing her hand over his trousers. But there was always something that held her back and he had begun to worry what it may have been. But as per Dwarven courting rites he never pushed her, and in any case they would have to wait for their wedded night to consummate their union, which now seemed an agonising prospect.

Thorin had also spent more time visiting Glóin in the treasury and had been pleased to note that he had no desire for any of its contents. In fact the only thing the treasury brought to his mind was that he had been meaning to buy or locate from the treasury, a matching pair of elaborate gold and sapphire earrings and bracelet for Shobha to go with the necklace he had picked out for her.

This particular morning Balin had joined him, as he walked through and spoke with Glóin at length, about many different matters, including payment for various workers in Erebor, and payment for repairs and supplies. At the end of this Balin who had been documenting the meeting, looked at Glóin and nodded smiling tentatively.

"Thorin, if you are still sure you want to do this, we think you may be ready." Balin mentioned softly.

Thorin was sure he _HAD_ to do it, but not that he _WANTED_ to. He nodded solemnly, maintaining his stone mask, so they would not be able to read his worry.

Then Balin put his scroll and quill down on the large gold table and rummaged in his coat and pulled out a well wrapped velvet roll, and placed it in front of Thorin on the table.

He looked down at it. Even with the layer of wrapping it seemed small now. Taking a silent breath, he slowly and deliberately reached down and unwrapped it. And there it lay, there was no doubt what it was – the heart of the mountain. The jewel shone with its own inner light, it emanated thousands of sparks of white radiance with a rainbow glimmer, bathing his face in an eerie glow, as he held it in his hands, his blue eyes fixed by its brilliance.

Balin and Glóin observed him carefully and then looked at each other with worry. Would he change? Had it been wise to let him hold it so soon?

Looking at it, reminded Thorin of the mountain, of Thrór and Thráin. Then it reminded him of the many people that came to pay homage to Thrór, and then the fire drake, and then of Dain and his army fighting Azog and his orcs, while he sat on the throne: The memory sickened him. And then suddenly her image came to him: She was wearing the smaller Raven Crown of the Queen, wearing Durin colours of rich navy and gold, standing next to him, her small right hand resting in his large left hand, giving him strength. He shut his eyes, and took another deep breath; Again he saw her, now laid bare and spread out before him on his bed while he made passionate love to her, gripping her hands, surrounded by furs, warm brown skin draped in jewels and the glow of the fireplace; He saw her standing on their terrace, her small hand protectively cradling her swollen belly as she smiled gazing out towards Dale; And her, chasing several young raven haired children out in the fields, laughing, in the height of summer, her own raven hair loose, just as he loved it. And suddenly he could breath freely once more. He wasn't certain whether it was his imagination driven by his own desire, or whether it was some strange vision of the future as a result of holding the Arkenstone.

He opened his eyes suddenly more relaxed and placed the jewel back in the velvet and wrapped it up. He knew what he had to do to unite the seven clans and he had the strength to do it.

"I think that went much better than I expected." He looked at Balin and Glóin, who both wore looks of relief on their faces.

Thorin sat waiting for Shobha in the library, smoking his pipe, brooding. He had hoped she would have arrived sooner, but had been informed that she had been working slightly later than expected in the infirmary.

That afternoon Thorin had rearranged his parents parlour, removing some of the older furniture, placing a few chaises and creating a space that they could spend time relaxing together in, instead of the library. He had placed many candles about the room ready to light when he took her in there. He had worried about why she hadn't formally accepted his proposal to court. It had been a few weeks now, and while he had initially thought of waiting patiently for her, the passion of their recent kisses and the visions he had seen today in the treasury had left him desperate to claim her in every way: As his lover, his wife, his Queen and the mother of his children. So he had decided to take a bit more control, even though, as custom dictated, it would ultimately be her decision.

Just then the door opened softly. He placed his pipe on the silver tray that lay on top of his side table and stood up to greet her. She appeared flustered, but seeing him seemed to light her face up with a smile.

"My Lady," he crossed the room to meet her, taking her hand gently in his and bringing it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss across the knuckles.

"Thorin, I'm sorry – were you waiting for me?" She searched his face.

"Aye, beautiful one,"he smiled. "Were you looking for me, also?"

"Yes, but its fine – I can wait. You go first." She swallowed, as he took her hand and led her through his study from the library to the connecting door.

As they reached the large dark wood door, he stopped, took both her hands in his, and stood in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, his electric eyes fixed on her big doe eyes.

"Of course." She tilted her head slightly questioningly.

"Then close your eyes."

She willingly complied. And he opened the door and led her in carefully. Once inside he left her to stand with her eyes closed, while he rushed around lighting as many of the candles as he had patience for, before he rushed back to hold her hands in his once more. And then placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You can open your eyes now…"

She slowly opened her eyes, and he watched her as she took in the parlour, her face lighting up once more.

"It's beautiful Thorin." She breathed out in appreciation. "But isn't this your parents?"

"Aye, beautiful one. And now it's ours…" he smiled softly at her. He loved seeing how her face lit up when ever she laid eyes on something she thought was beautiful. "Of course, when you feel comfortable I expect you will want to dress it as you would like, but I thought it may be more comfortable to relax in than the library… you can read in here."

While his parents' parlour brought back many fond memories, since reclaiming Erebor it had been difficult to forget the pain of losing them so tragically. And he felt there could be no better way of turning those sad memories into happier ones that spending time with his One in that same sacred space… and he even dared to dream that could be used as a parlour for the future family he created with her.

"Thank you Thorin, it's perfect…" she swallowed and continued. She seemed nervous, and that worried him slightly.

"There is something else, my lady –" Thorin began, but she interrupted him.

"Please Thorin, I need to talk you. And if I don't do it now I'm afraid I will lose my nerve. And I have looking for the right moment now for a couple of weeks." She explained holding his hands, in hers. "You asked me whether I wanted this with you…"

"Aye, beautiful one. But before you answer me, you need to know that I have started trying to hold the Arkenstone once more. If I am successful, all will be well. But as you know there is a chance that I might…" he trailed off unable to finish what he was trying to say.

She held her tongue, understanding how much he needed to tell her this, and gave him her full attention.

"I changed significantly before – I may change again." His shoulders were slumped and he appeared defeated. "I understand if you decide that you do not wish for this… for me."

She hushed him suddenly with several reassuring kisses. And then pulled away once she thought she had his attention.

"Thorin, you asked me before whether I am sure: That I want this… at the time I said yes. And I realise that while my heart had always decided, I suspect you would have objected if I hadn't given it some sort of time.. and I have." And then she reached into the small hidden pockets in her skirts and pulled something out which she kept hidden in her clenched fist. "I just wanted to do it properly."

Then holding her fist out to him, she opened her fingers to reveal an elegant gold hair bead which had the Durin crest engraved on one side, and as she rolled it in her palm to reveal the rune representing the letter S engraved on the back.

" _Amralime_ , Thorin. I love you with all my heart. And I still mean, what I said then. I want to stand by you – in all the good and the bad," she then touched his hair, making his body ache for her. "You have to do what you must to unite your people. And I will stand by you. And if you change, then I will love you still, and try to help you."

"They are now your people too, my lady. You are now a Longbeard." And with that he took her in his arms and kissed her, leaving a further trail of kisses along her jaw, up and down her neck and to her chest, until she pushed him off, panting. While she wanted so much to surrender herself to him completely, she knew how important the customs were to him, and if she didn't prompt it now, they would surely forget.

"Thorin will you please braid my hair now, before I lose all sense?"

"Aye, beautiful one. And for you, until I make you one, I want to give you one of my warrior beads; given to me by Thrór." He smiled as he removed it from one of his front braids. "He would have loved you, and most highly approved. And it will ward off any others if they want to try."

He led her to one of the chaises, and sat down first spreading his legs and gesturing for her to sit between. When she was comfortable, he first reached into the inner pocket on his jacket and pulled out a small well wrapped velvet roll. Then gently picking her hair over her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her, he set it in her lap, placing a hot open mouthed kiss on her neck as he did. She found herself very responsive to his kiss, turning around to search for his lips.

"No, Beautiful one," he moved around denying her, and placing another hot kiss on the other side of her neck. "Open your gift first."

Shobha carefully unwrapped the velvet. Nestled inside was a pair of long, elegant, gold earrings, set with sapphires and filigree work. It matched the necklace he had given her before.

"Oh my goodness! It's gorgeous!" She gasped and putting them on, she turned around getting on her hands and knees and crawling up his chest to kiss him. Her hands wrapping around his neck and fingers tangling themselves gently in his hair driving him wild. He placed his arms on her hips and pulled her firmly into him, as he tasted her, letting his hands wonder across her body eliciting soft moans from her. As he began to feel more aroused, he stopped, once again turning his kisses more chaste and resting his forehead on hers. He still wanted to braid her hair, he had never had that pleasure. And if he carried on that would not happen.

Before he turned her back around, he admired the long earrings on her, elongating her slender neck and smiled.

"My lady, gold and jewels were made for your skin." Seeing how beautiful the jewellery was against her brown skin, he suddenly craved to see her spread out on his bed, with nothing but jewellery on, like he had in his vision.

"Thank you, Thorin. They are truly beautiful." She smiled back softly, and then understanding the importance of the braiding, she ignored the clearly palpable evidence of his desire that pressed against her and was driving her crazy.

Shobha expected the braiding to be straightforward, just like when Dis and Bifur had braided her hair. But she soon realised that having Thorin's hands through her hair was actually a very sensual experience. And he appeared to revel in her touch just as much, when she braided his hair – of course it didn't help that she had sat straddling his lap. Their hair braiding had somehow transformed into much more: He had managed to manoeuvre her underneath him on the chaise, her skirts all lifted up to her thigh, and the top of her bodice unlaced. While his coat had fallen away, followed rapidly by his tunic, and she had even managed to begin unlacing the top of his trousers. Eventually their movement had lead to the unsheathing of his sword, which had landed firmly, point down, impaling his coat with a metallic cling, which had brought them both to their senses.

He had groaned in frustration, and they had both shyly straightened themselves up.

"My lady, you will need to start planning a wedding fast." He turned to her, eyes still dark with lust. "I do not think my self control will last much longer."

"Oh! But I need Dis for that!" Shobha sounded disappointed. He found her growing relationship with his sister both worrying and endearing, but trusted she wouldn't share too many personal details.

"Perhaps let's make a plan, my beautiful one, you need to be crowned, and we have to be wed, we can set a date, and Dis can travel as soon as is safe and help with the final stages?" He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up and kissed her again. He held his coat draped over his arm hiding himself for modesty. "Now you need to rest _Amralime_ , and I need a very long cold shower." He grinned at her stupidly.


	26. Chapter 26

Thorin and Shobha had joined the company for breakfast early the next morning, to announce their news that she had formally accepted his courtship. He had received many pats on the back, and a few ribs about getting a few heirs of Durin churned out quickly. This made her feel somewhat nervous. She wasn't certain she wanted to have children immediately, but wondered whether Thorin felt differently. It also made her realise that she didn't actually know how old he was. And given he had a fair few grey streaks in his beautiful raven hair, she assumed he was no longer young, and so perhaps he wanted children sooner than she did. That was something she would need to think about maybe even talk to him about. But there were other things that worried her, that she hadn't considered.

" _Amralime_ , does anything trouble you?" Thorin leant in from where he sat next to her and whispered to Shobha at breakfast. "You have barely eaten a thing."

"Will this become news throughout Erebor?" She didn't like the idea of being gossiped about, and particularly not by the more snooty noble dwarrows and dams. She had dealt with stuck up people in her old life. Mike and his family had been surrounded by plenty of such people, making snide remarks, cutting and underhanded, but these nobles were a rather a different species.

"My lady, you wear a courtship braid and bead bearing the King's mark. It will only be a matter of time.." he looked worried and slightly upset. "I thought –"

"Will I be mobbed by those who disapprove…? The nobles…?" She felt like she was being surrounded. She didn't think about this side of things. She stood up from the table. "Sorry please excuse me. There is something I have to do urgently."

She rushed out of the informal dining hall followed by Zodar, and Thorin. Just as she reached the corridor he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into another adjoining quiet corridor, and then embraced her tightly, stroking her hair and hushing her against his chest. She clutched onto him in return.

"Leave us Zodar. And can you prevent anyone coming through here please." Thorin spoke to Zodar, who compiled rapidly.

"I'm sorry Thorin," she spoke into his chest. "I felt a bit panicked. There are so many things to think of. And I don't want Dis hearing from someone else. Please we have to send a Raven now."

" _Amralime_ , it is fine," he kissed her head, and squeezed her in his arms reassuringly. "I have already sent a raven from the both of us, last night."

"Really?" Shobha looked up at him, relief flooding her face. "Its been a real stress for me. I have been carrying that bead with me everywhere, since I got it from Kallon – because I didn't want anyone to find out. I even swore Kallon and Zodar to silence."

"Oh aye? Well Zodar normally tells me everything you have done each day. Even the times you have dodged him and escaped to the terrace to do your.. he said you call it _'Yo-gar_ '." He smiled down at her in his arms. "But apparently he is most loyal to the Queen… And it explains why Kallon looked very carefully at my warrior beads when paid him a visit to pick up the matching earrings for your necklace."

"How did he find out?!" She gasped. "It is only ever a very short time to stretch on the days after more intensive training…"

"My Lady, he is one of the King's guard –"

"Are you having me spied on, my King?"

"I just want to know that you are safe Shobha. And why do you fear the nobles, my beautiful one? You need not have any dealings with them more than you need to. And when you do, you can have one of us present to support you." He pressed his lips to hers lightly trying to ease her worry.

"Ok, that is reassuring," she finally smiled at him softly. "And I still want to work with Bifur and Oin please."

"Aye you can. Although, you will have to make time for planning our wedding, as I guess you will wish to include customs from your land..?"

"Oh, I didn't know I could do that… there is so much we need to talk about, Thorin." Suddenly she felt ashamed. They had been spending so much time together, but there were still so much she was yet to know. Instead she had often buried herself in a book or they had been spending time kissing like hormonally fuelled teenagers.

"And that is why I rearranged the parlour for us." Thorin bore his intense eyes into hers, searching for signs a change of heart. "You need not marry me until you are comfortable. Forgive me for pushing you into it quickly. My duty towards you as your suitor is to protect and provide for all your needs and wishes.."

"It's not that Thorin. I need you just as urgently as you seem to need me, so a wedding is not a bad thing." She had finally relaxed enough to quip, much to his relief, bringing a big grin to his face. "I will finish work with Oin early tonight and join you… there are quite a few things I need to ask from you."

And then seeing a shadow of worry drifting across his face again she tiptoed up to kiss him and added "Things about OUR future together, my King. But now I still have to rush, I have a raven to send."

"To Dis? _Again_?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my King. Things to know, dates, auspices… wedding fluff."

He kissed her hand lightly once more, as she turned to rush off, and Zodar turned to him and slapped his fist against his breast plate before turning to follow Shobha.

Later in the afternoon, after finishing work at the infirmary, Shobha decided to find Balin and Glóin. Thorin had sounded slightly worried last night, when he had mentioned that he had been exposing himself to the Arkenstone. If she needed to adequately support him, she had to know about it and the signs of the sickness.

They were leaving the Throne Room, Fili leading looking exhausted, presumably after a very busy morning of court.

"Shobha?" Fili smiled. "Uncle is in a meeting in his study. It's my turn in court today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just busy that's all. You look like you could use a rest."

"Aye – I think I need a tonic for headache after that! And I know what you're worrying about, I saw you this morning with Uncle. But we will protect you… and the nobles aren't that bad. Once you are Queen, they will all be clamouring for your favour." He laughed. Fili was always very perceptive. While he looked very different, his demeanour at times reminded her a lot of Thorin. "Anyway Amad sent us Ravens this morning! She said that things are quite stable in Thorin's Halls, and will set off as soon as the worst snow melts."

"Oh! I didn't receive a raven!"

"Well she said she sent you one. Maybe you haven't got it yet. You have been at work all morning."

"Of course. Anyway, I had better let you have a break, my Prince." Shobha smiled as he gave her a mock bow and walked away.

"Shobha, you were looking for us I take it." Glóin looked at her. "Look lass, don't take it too much to heart about what I said about an heir. I am sure it will all happen in good time. Mara scolded me for putting too much pressure. I suppose it was so long since we courted, I have forgotten about the nerves…"

"No, I think you are right. I need to talk to Thorin about it… it's not really a subject we have discussed."

"Aye lass, but it will be as much your decision. In fact in Dwarven courtship, and marriage it is the lass who has the most power. Even if you are married to the King." Balin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Even if he wants to take control."

"Dwarves as suitors and spouses can be very possessive, and will want to make you theirs as soon as possible. Particularly when you are their One." Glóin added nodding.

"There is a lot for me to learn…" Shobha looked thoughtful. She could really use Dis' help now. There would be certain things she would rather talk to a dam about rather than a dwarrow. Perhaps she may approach Elin or Mara in the meantime.

They then went on to describe the steps of courtship. Thorin was supposed to ask to court her, which he had done, the exchange of hair beads and braiding was part of that, but also a consort can show her favour for a suitor by gifting him flowers. Hearing this had made her cringe, as she recalled how she had given him a bouquet of wild flowers from the field she had picked with the younglings early on.

Gifting of jewellery was a subsequent present, usually after courtship was accepted, and was intended to demonstrate that the suitor is able to provide for his consort. But she realised he had done that back on Durin's Day. And jewellery in particular, due to dwarves love of gold and jewels, is a particularly prized gift, with great depth of meaning, that the heart of the dwarf gifting such a treasure, belonged, in no doubt to the one he gifted it to. They had all noticed her gift from Thorin, and in his case, as he had been even more prone to greed of treasure, it had the greatest meaning of all. She realised that he had very deep feelings long before she even realised them herself. She wondered what the significance of him dressing her in his tunic had been on the first night that she had been brought back to Erebor. After all Oin had plenty of tunics that were used for patients in the infirmary. They could have dressed her in one of those.

They had gone on to explain the final steps of courtship were for Thorin to build them a home, which explained why he clearing his parents suite, including their bedroom, which had become hers now, and their parlour was the equivalent of this. And before they were to marry, she would need to craft a gift for him. That would be how the courtship could then progress to marriage. But there would still be time for that, she just had to work out what to make for him.

"If not about courtship, then what was it that you wanted to find out?" Balin realised they hadn't answered all her questions.

"A more scary topic… I need to know about the dragon sickness and the Arkenstone." She looked from Balin to Glóin, noting their nervousness around the subject.

"Where would you like us to start lass?" Glóin spoke first.

"Well I have read about it being found deep in the mountain.. and I have read some accounts suggesting it may be the Silmaril that Maedhros stole and buried with him when he dove into the fiery chasm." That was as much as she had found in Thorin's library. Most of the other texts had been in runic language. There was a lot of historic text however. "But I am interested in the symptoms, particularly how Thorin was and if you recall Thrór."

This prompted spectacularly pained looks on both their faces.

"Oh lass! Thorin was completely different: Cold, callous and uncaring. He put the treasure ahead of everything, even life." Glóin led again. "If you ever ask him, the worst he feels is remaining within the mountain, while Dain began to fight in the battle against Azog and Bolg."

"Bilbo told us, he even mistrusted his own kin, believing us to have stolen the Arkenstone from him." Balin recalled looking quite distressed.

"What about Thrór, how was he towards his wife?" She asked looking worried. "And to Thráin?"

"Well, Thrór was madly in love with Raena." Balin smiled. "They were a bit like you and Thorin.

He also loved Thráin, Thorin, Frerin and Dis. I don't believe his dragon sickness set in till since after Thráin had grown however…"

"It grew worse after Raena passed away." Glóin agreed. "Then he became distant even from Thráin, although he always trusted Thorin, and was raising him as his heir."

"And what about Thorin now? He told me he held the Arkenstone…" Shobha asked.

"Aye he seemed fine. He was more concerned in finding you matching earrings." Glóin laughed.

"Either way I will be hiding it after each time." Balin confirmed. "Why lass? Do you note anything different?"

"Not that I can think of, but I want to keep an eye, so I can spot it in advance." She admitted. "We are going slow right?"

"Aye lass, wouldn't have it any other way. Thorin comes to the treasury twice a week, and on one of those visits we had him hold the jewel for the first time since before the battle, and that was last night." Balin confirmed.

"How soon will the snow ease in the blue mountains?" She asked hopefully.

"In another six weeks, lass. Our snow will ease in another month, unless the weather remains poor unseasonably longer than expected." Balin continued knowing fully what she was thinking of. "I would suggest a March wedding lass. We are now in December, Dis can journey back in February and help in the final month or so."

"You will need to think of who will reside over your ceremony. It is usually a close friend or member of family." Glóin added smiling. "And of course you will have either Dwalin or Balin give you away."

"We will all be there to help lass, and think of whether there are any particular aspects of your culture you would like involved in the wedding ceremony. Dwarven ceremonies are simple, because the courtship is the long complicated part." Balin patted her arm gently.

Thinking of merging cultural aspects of wedding ceremonies made Shobha feel genuinely sad and guilty. It had been almost seven months since would have disappeared in Wales, without a trace. And her parents must have still been looking for her. It should have been her father that should have given her away. She had planned a similar fusion wedding mixing aspects of modern marriage ceremonies with her husbands families Welsh traditions and her own families Hindu traditions. Mike and his family had wanted to wear Saris and Nehru Suits, setting the venue in a Castle in the Vale Of Glamorgan, where their family home was. She would have Myrtle in her bouquet; and Mike's brother had planned to tear a part of her wedding sari, which was considered good luck for the Welsh. They even planned a blessing from a Hindu priest; And would exchange rings, but he had wanted to place sindoor vermillion powder in her hair and put a marriage necklace on her; They had even planned to have a ceremony to decorate her in henna patterns the evening before.

She didn't much feel like planning anything anymore. Perhaps it would be better for her parents if they thought she were dead. And yet the thought of leaving Thorin felt equally painful. And then she thought of a time that she might have a child with Thorin. Her parents would have loved another grandchild, but they would be cruelly denied of that.

The situation was agony, and apparently she had become very good at torturing herself. She would need to speak with Gandalf about how she could send a message or in some way, ease their mind.

Later that evening Shobha arrived in the parlour Thorin had arranged for them. He was seated in an armchair, looking through some scrolls, and seeing her enter he looked up and smiled warmly. He looked worn out.

Thorin stood and walked over to Shobha, holding out his hand for her.

Elin had noticed she had not arrived for supper, and had prepared two platters of light finger foods for them both and sent it to their parlour. He too hadn't eaten that evening, he had several meetings including one in Dale, and Dain had sent a general over to discuss matters on the attacks, as he too had suffered a similar cave in affecting his Iron mines.

"You have not eaten tonight my lady," he walked her over to a small table in the corner, laid out with a few small plates of finger food, and seated her in a chair, before taking a seat himself.

"Did Zodar rat on me?"

"Elin noticed, that we both haven't eaten." He picked up a small finger sandwich and put it whole in his mouth, and reaching over poured them both a glass of water and wine.

"Ah.." she picked at a small slice of pie, but was more preoccupied with all the various things she had to find out about.

"Dis sent a raven." He watched her closely.

"Oh! Fili said he had heard from Dis!" She smiled at that. "What did she say?"

"Its addressed to us both, Amralime, so I thought I would wait to read it with you." He looked at her, eyes intense, observing her for a reaction.

"Us both…?" And then she understood. "As a couple?"

After a bit of food, he lead her to one of the sofas, taking their glasses of wine with him, and once they were comfortably seated together he picked the folded sealed parchment that was on the floor leant against the legs of the table. He handed it to her, and she gently broke the seal and unfolded it, as they leant in close together to read.

 _My Dearest Shobha and Thorin,_

 _I wanted to be the first to send you a raven as an official courting couple!_

 _And I also want to wish you my heartfelt congratulations. May Mahal bless you with everlasting happiness._

 _I will set off as soon as the snow eases, and Mahal willing this will be in February._

 _Therefore may I suggest a wedding in late March or early April._

 _You may have to beat Thorin off you with a stick in the meantime!_

 _Fili and Kili informed me of the terrible attack while I travelled, and I am so grateful you were there to save my brother's life. Kili mentioned that Thranduil himself and another Elleth named Tauriel, healed Thorin._

 _I will send you several Ravens with some of the things you will need to get arranged for the wedding, and some of the main customs that will be required._

 _I am counting the days to February._

 _May Mahal bless and protect you all._

 _All my love,_

 _Dis_

"Aw! That is so lovely!" Shobha said. "And our first Raven together!"

Even though, she looked tired, the way her face lit up on reading that made his heart soar. Even if he had robbed her of her family, he saw she had begun to acquire one of her own here in his closest friends Dwalin and Balin, his sister, and his sister-sons. Even Bifur, Bombur, Elin and little Lena had viewed her as their kin. And how he loved to watch her with the little youngling, it awakened a newfound yearning in him that he wasn't aware of.

She then noticed how he had been observing her. Perhaps she understood, he had led such a solitary life always placing others needs ahead of his own, and now she was his chance at a family, something to bring him happiness of his own. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thorin…" Shobha wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Perhaps better to get straight to it.

"Aye my beautiful?" He took the letter out of her hands and took her hands in his.

"How old are you?" She watched as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"One-hundred and ninety-seven, Amralime." He looked at her questioningly.

"So I guess you will want children soon…?" She asked.

"Do you want children, my lady?" He asked, but she could tell he was curious about her age.

"Yes. Many if I can." She smiled. "I am twenty-nine, and will turn thirty in January. So perhaps I don't have as such time as I think, particularly since medicine is not as advanced here as it is back home."

He had been sure she had been younger than that before, but if she were older and wished for several children then perhaps she would be happy to start a family early in their marriage also.

"Now correct me if this is wrong but dwarves reach full adulthood at forty? And of course humans at eighteen. So I would imagine a human-dwarf halfling might reach adulthood at say thirty years…?" She calculated as he nodded in agreement. "So any children that we had, would not be fully grown until I was at least sixty! Gosh!"

He watched her unravel her thoughts, taking delight as she referred to any future children they may have.

"Thorin, you still haven't answered my question."

"Truly, I would love you to myself to begin with, but I would equally love to watch your belly grow with our babe. And I have watched you with the younglings, how they dote on you." He gently cupped her chin and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "It's difficult to see you so, and not dream of you as the mother of my young."

"Well, from what I gather you need to have sex more than once usually to conceive. And we will enjoy that," she watched as Thorin blushed fully as she used the term. "Maybe it's something we should think about over the next few months before we get married."

"Aye, my lady," he didn't want to push the issue further, the fact that she was happy to even consider was enough for him. So he took her face gently in his hands and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next week had flown by. They had decided on the last day of March as their wedding day. The guest list however had been a bit harder. While Shobha had preferred a more intimate wedding, she had conceded that certain guests due to political connections would be necessary. So she had asked whether they could invite some of the elves along with Gandalf. This would give Kili more time with Tauriel also, whom she would invite to spend a few days at least.

Thorin had continued to test his resolve in the presence of the Arkenstone. Each time he touched the jewel had continued to see visions of her, more vivid than the time before. He was sure now this was some effect of the Arkenstone, but was not sure what significance it bore and didn't know how to explain it to Balin or Glóin, as these visions were all what he wished for.

As the snow had set in and work had slowed down, Shobha would also spend every evening with Thorin in their parlour. They often talked till the early hours of the morning, and had begun to fall asleep in each other's company. She would recall fond memories of her family, and he did the same. Or she would ask him about Dwarven customs and explain those of her own. He had found it fascinating that her family had moved to a land different to their ancestral one, and that they had taken on those new customs and traditions, much like Shobha had been adapting to living in Erebor. It struck him how similar she was in that sense also to Raena, his grandmother.

On several occasions, after she had fallen asleep, he had picked her up and carried her to her bed. But then more recently, he had seen her sleeping so soundly, and not wishing to wake her, had covered her with a blanket and slept on the other sofa. At times he had woken to see her shiver, so he had moved to lie behind her, and share his body heat. This certainly had resulted in arousing his desire, but seeing how vulnerable, small and cold she felt next to him, had calmed him somewhat. Some mornings Thorin had then been roused to find her snuggling closer to him in her sleep, and had built the fire to warm the room, so she hadn't suddenly found him sleeping against her.

Shobha had been quite oblivious to this, apart from realising that he had, covered her in blankets, kept her company without returning to his comfortable bed, and set the fire to warm her. It appeared that Dwarves did not feel the cold as much, and ran at a slightly higher temperature than humans. She had woken up a few times to find him carrying her to her bed, and on a few occasions she thought she had felt him sleep next to her, but having woken up alone, with a roaring fire he had built for her, she had written it off as more vivid dreams she had of him.

That morning had been particularly cold. They had spent the night talking, holding each other and passionately kissing. This had after some much restrained self control evolved into desperate writhing, as she found herself on top straddling him, tearing at his clothes, his hands firmly on her hips, and trying to ride the painful growing bulge in his trousers in search of any release. He too had unlaced some of her dress, desperate for more of her warm brown skin. Eventually realising dawn was close they had given in and settled in each other's arms.

They had both woken up to the sound of loud banging on the parlour door. Thorin stood first, and roused her fully. Then unsheathing his sword approached the door. He realised that he would need to teach her to use daggers and short swords so she could defend herself even within Erebor. There was further urgent banging on the door, so standing ready with his sword he suddenly pulled the door open.

"Thorin!" Dwalin burst in exclaiming a plethora of what could only be swear words in Khuzdul. He was followed by Zodar, Balin and Fili and Kili, who all appeared panicked. "Oh Mahal! Shobha is with you!"

And then after they calmed down and observed the two of them, all eyebrows shot up and Zodar excused himself from the room.

"What in Mahal's name were you doing?" Thorin said as he stood in front of Shobha, covering her, lacing up his trousers while she laced back up the top of her bodice and smoothed down her skirts.

"Well we would ask the same of the two of you?!" Dwalin spoke irritated, although he was rapidly finding the situation amusing. "Shobha was meant to meet me for training this morning an hour ago! And you were meant to be in court!"

"We searched all of Erebor, and then finally when we looked in your bedrooms, the beds looked un-slept in and we thought something had happened to you both!" Fili smirked, as Kili began to giggle.

"Aye but it turns out you were in here… trying to rut each other eh?" Dwalin gave a disappointed look at Shobha and Thorin, as though he were truly her big brother, and had caught her romping in the haystack with his best friend. "Like a pair of younglings seeing each other for the first time."

"We didn't do anything!" Shobha protested. But now she really did feel like a lust-fuelled teenager.

"Aye, but if you are caught like this by patrol guards or Nobles, then they will start talking about you." Balin was right in his comments. If she worried about gossip for wearing a courting braid with the King's warrior bead, then this would be many times worse.

"When my sister should be training to defend herself, and any future Durin heirs you have, because the threat against the line of Durin will always be there." While Dwalin was clearly unhappy, he appeared to direct most of this at Thorin, who knew these things, which he appeared to accept. "And you should be planning a coronation for your Queen, and protecting her reputation."

"I'm sorry my lady, Dwalin is right," Thorin kissed her hand gently. "Come Balin, I will set out the plan for the coronation right away." And with a few mutterings in Khuzdul under his breath, Thorin left for his room with Balin in tow.

"You, Namadith, change into breeches and come straight to training," Dwalin looked sternly at her, while Fili and Kili giggled silently. "I don't know what you two are laughing at. You are in court Fili! And Kili, don't think we haven't seen you sneaking off towards the woods once a week looking for a certain Elven captain!"

Kili turned bright red at this and Fili immediately turned and headed out, presumably towards the throne room to avoid any further revelations.

And so Shobha found herself in her light armour back in the training ring with Dwalin. She expected that he would be extra hard on her today, and she was tired after they had been up late, but Dwalin had been surprisingly kind.

They had gone from using the training sword to the real one. He had said she had progressed fast enough that they had planned to switch in a proper sword today.

"So lass, this is really important, you have to put everything else out of your mind now, because you could hurt me or worse yourself if your mind isn't right here." He put his hand on her shoulder trying to gauge whether she fully understood the gravity of what he was saying to her.

Looking at him, she took a deep breath and nodded.

He then walked over to the corner and rolled a chest over. It appeared to be heavy and made of oak. He brought it to a stop in front of her and lifted the lid, revealing at least a dozen swords or all different design and build. He picked one up and named the parts. Then he asked her to select three that she preferred, showing how to feel for the weight and the balance. To his delight, she seemed to select two dwarven crafted swords and one elvish made blade. While the elvish blade was lighter, it was also longer, while the two dwarven swords were heavier but felt easier to control.

While she had learnt to parry with one sword and use a shield for cover, she had never used two swords before. And training with the two dwarven blades turned out to be quite difficult. She had almost taken a few blows from Dwalin and had he not been very careful would have surely been injured by now.

"Loosen your wrists. You only have to stiffen when you take a blow, but you should be striking me, and let your shoulders and arms move freely," he pointed as she struck out.

He continued teaching her to strike repeatedly as he blocked, then showing her how to disarm. And finally teaching her to make a clean bodily strike against a dummy. After the twentieth strike, she was exhausted, arms aching and sweat dripping.

"Alright lass," Dwalin said handing her a water skein. "Take a rest. That was good. You will have to work on freeing your arms a bit more…"

"Um Dwalin, I want to ask you something." She began.

"If it's about taking precautions… I will have you run laps outside in the snow!" He grinned at her.

"Oh dear Lord! Please can we let it go…" she blushed. "Honestly, we were just talking till very late… mostly, and fell asleep. Most of that was dishevelled falling sleep on the couch."

"Aye, little sister, and we trust you, but you carry our name now too. You are a daughter of Fundin now." He smiled gently and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually it was about that…"

"Huh…?"

"Will you, um… please will you mind giving me away?" She finally got out. "I know it's an essential part of the custom."

To that he suddenly turned and gave her an enormous hug.

"Of course, namadith!" He grinned from ear to ear. "But wont Balin be upset?"

"Thorin should be asking him to carry out our ceremony as we speak…" she smiled. "We decided that last night. And in my customs we exchange rings, and in Indian custom a necklace is put on by the groom, which Thorin liked the idea of. So, he will ask you to carry those too if that's ok."

"Oh Aye, and I bet he wants you to wear your traditional dress eh?" He winked. "I thought he wouldn't be able to dance properly on Durin's Day, he was a giddy as a youngling!"

"Oh and what about Dis… I noticed you rather enjoyed your dances with her, big brother?" She ribbed back, and watched the ferocious warrior turn as red as a tomato.

"Come on let's get you out of that armour," he turned her to the side and began removing some clasps and ties. "It's complicated lass."

"Oh right… and how long had it been complicated for.." she looked down at the dwarf bent down helping to unbuckle more armour as a distraction.

"Ummmm.."

"Funny that's what Dis said to me," she felt less worried about prodding Dwalin compared with Dis. "So how long have you fancied each other then?"

"I wanted to court Dis, but she was much younger than me and not quite of age. And in the time I waited, he late husband made his proposal." He looked a bit downhearted. "When he fell in battle, I pledged that I would help to raise her boys and help Thorin. He never really asked me about it, or why, and I thought perhaps he understood, as he had never expressed that he wanted to court any lass… well until you."

"So her husband has passed, and it's been many years. The princes are grown, and they look to you just as much as Thorin in guardianship. And Dis is clearly very enamoured by you… as you know she always asks after you in her Ravens to me…" Shobha released the other leg armour plate and stood up. "Is it the One thing…?"

"Well aye, but I would have her even if I was not her One, but she would have me…"

"So when someone is widowed, who leads the courtship, you or her?" Shobha looked at him thoughtfully.

"I think it would still be me… I just don't want to take that risk, unless I knew for certain that she would have me. It would be a betrayal of trust. What with Thorin being my closest friend, and I, his. And my relationship with the lads." He took a swig of water.

"Hmmm.. so what you need is clear proof that she would have you?"

"Alright. Turn around," he shoved her around and began to undo the back straps of the breastplate. "I can see why you two are so close… you are both as meddlesome as each other. Now back to your quarters with you. Next time we will teach you to throw daggers. They may suit you best, because they can be hidden under skirts and coats and will stop attackers before they can engage you. And you'd better rest tomorrow though, or your betrothed will have my beard."


	28. Chapter 28

_Thorin sat on the throne in the grand throne room. He wore the heavy Raven crown of the King, and heavy velvet robes of Durin blue and some gold armour across the shoulders, shins and a gold breast plate, with a heavy fur collar. The Arkenstone was set above the throne as it once was, casting its glow over him._

 _"My King," Shobha walked over carrying a tray of light food and a glass of wine. "You missed supper. You need some food and drink." She wore a sari, the blouse was cut very high, exactly as he liked and her back was fully open but for the laces. Those weak laces that taunted him, that would have her bare in seconds and the sheer gold sash that sat over it all. And Mahal, her hair was loose, but for the two marriage braids he had put in, after they had last made love._

 _She set the tray on a side table, and he reached out grabbing her wrist in his gloved hands and pulled her over to him. His hunger was for her rather than food._

 _"My Queen – my beautiful Queen," he murmured into her lips as he kissed her._

 _She touched his face lightly as she stood in between his legs boring into his soul with her big dark brown eyes, they were lined with a black paint, which made them look bigger and drove him wild. He could feel his desire rising, simply looking at her. Did she intend to seduce him?_

 _He took off his wrist plates and gloves. "Shut the doors. There will be no further audience with the King." He called at the guards._

 _And then he stood up and grabbed her tight to his chest, violently claiming her lips, and trailing his kisses down her jaw and her neck, as she melted into his chest, her hands wrapping around his neck, and biting her lip to stifle her moans._

 _"Oh, no, no, my Queen.. I want to hear you." He planted rough kisses at the base of her neck and pulled her onto his lap as he sat them both down on his throne, one hand running along her back and the other teasingly brushing her chest. Her moans becoming more urgent as she tangled her small hands in his hair still locked in their kiss._

 _"Spread your legs for me, my Queen," he breathed into her ear, as she obliged and he ran his hands up her skirts, lifting them gently. "Good girl."_

 _He loved how she was so responsive to his voice and his touch. Her head fell back on his shoulder as she surrendered to him allowing him to lift her skirts and turn her bodily to sit straddling his lap._

 _He claimed her full lips once more, and began to explore her mouth. Then brushing her nipples lightly which were now palpable through the material, pressing against his cold breastplate, he reached around to her back and ripped the laces, pulling the blouse free from her body with the sash, letting his eyes, hands and mouth feast on her warm brown skin._

 _Thorin ran his hands all the way down, beginning to tease her. Her moans and pants, making him reciprocate, as he lifted his pelvis to rub himself on her._

 _"My Queen, I hope you are ready for me. I am going to take you here on my throne…" he growled._

 _"Thorin... Thorin"_

"Thorin." He opened his eyes to Shobha, touching his arm gently as he lay precariously on the end he of the couch in their parlour. "You seemed to be having a vivid dream.. you almost fell." He reached up and brushed her cheek lightly.

A few more weeks had passed. Shobha had spent the last week in the run up to what would have been Christmas feeling rather down, thinking of her family. While she missed them, it hurt more to think that her disappearance would have caused them worry. They would often gather up at her parents for either Christmas Day or Boxing Day, depending on plans that her sister or she had with in-laws and she would always cook, with some help and company from her dad and mum. Bombur and Elin suggested that they all gathered together and helped her cook a similar meal for them, which she had enjoyed doing. Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin had intermittently popped into the kitchen to carry out some 'tasting' as a help. Thorin had mostly spent time watching her with the slightest smile, as she danced around, planned, instructed, and worked, until he had been called away by Glóin on a matter.

Then they had all sat together in Thorin's royal dining room enjoying it meal, which even a young Gimli and little Lena had enjoyed. Shobha had less of an appetite but felt some comfort in having everyone around.

Then later on, after dinner Fili and Kili had played the fiddle while Bofur played his penny whistle, Bifur the clarinet and Bombur the drums, and they all sang and had a little dance. Dwarves certainly knew how to party.

Then later Thorin had led her back to their parlour, where he had played the harp for her. Now this, Shobha really enjoyed. She found it mesmerising to watch how softly he played, given that he had rather large hands and was a trained warrior. As she watched him carefully, she couldn't help but wonder how his hands would feel on her. She lay on the chaise watching him play almost daydreamimg.

"Would you like to have a lesson...?" He asked suddenly.

"Um… I wouldn't know where to start…" she looked up from her daydreaming.

"Well come over, and I will show you, beautiful one."

As she walked over, he moved back in his seat to allow her to sit between his legs. The harp itself was rather large and solidly built much like a lot of furniture and architecture in Erebor. He let her settle herself, and run her hands along the wood and strings.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmmm… although it's nice to watch you play too…"

"I rather like giving you lessons…"

"Oh yeah… and is this how all harp lessons are taught…?"

"No but I feel lonely playing here, when I could play for you and hold you in my arms at the same time." He brushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed himself right against her. Suddenly she felt all her senses heightened. It was like a fresh awakening from the lull she was in after dinner. She could smell the vetiver that she had come to associate with him, feel his breath on her neck, the heat from his body, and his desire growing. "If you relax against me, beautiful one, I will sing for you."

She had never heard him sing. She felt his arms brush lightly against hers and then moving forward and pushing his chest firmly against her back and leaning over her right shoulder his enveloped her in his arms as he reached for the strings and began playing. Between the sound of the harp, and his firm body, she melted, resting her head back against his left shoulder, and he began to sing. His baritone voice vibrating deep through his chest and conducting to her body, as he sang over her right shoulder and into her neck and hair.

The next morning, Thorin stood in the treasury by the large gold table. He was quite confident now, the nauseating feeling he often had every time he came to the treasury and the terrible memories, had much improved. But the images of Shobha that came to him each time he touched the Arkenstone were still vivid. And in truth he had begun to enjoy them. He wanted her as his Queen, and he knew of the many women that he had ever found attractive, she in no doubt the only one he would consider his equal, and capable of ruling beside him. Similarly, the images he saw of him making love to her and and carrying his child and playing with their children, he believed were all borne of his own desire.

They had planned to have Thorin place the Arkenstone above his throne, as in the days of Thrór, and then proceed to Shobha's coronation as his Queen Consort. Nobles from the Iron Hills, and Blue Mountains had been sent, together with various guests invited for their wedding.

Balin, offered the velvet roll to him, and as he so often had, he unwrapped it and held it in his hands.

Thorin looked at the jewel, and then closed his eyes. This time he saw her kiss him, as he tore off her clothes impatiently, desperate to take her there and then. Then he saw her, in pain, forehead and dark locks drenched in sweat, clinging to the bed head, panting, blood soaking the sheets around her – she appeared to be giving birth. His heart began to race, would she give birth unharmed? The next image flashed before him: He stood in the Throne room, he held baby boy in his arms, bundled up but strong and alert, with raven hair, olive skin and staring up at him with green eyes. Below them was a hall full of dwarves, elves and men, knelt before them. Then his vision faded as he collapsed.

"Glóin, stay here with Thorin!" Balin shouted as he began to run towards the door. "I will get Oin and Shobha."

Glóin knelt down besides Thorin, he was still warm and breathing. Perhaps he had merely fainted.

Oin and Shobha ran into the Treasury following Balin. As the got to the large gold table at the back they saw only Glóin standing by the table, but Thorin was no longer there.

"What happened? Where is he?" Oin asked.

"He came to, he thought he had fainted, and felt he needed rest. He asked that you collect the Arkenstone from his room and that Oin was not needed…" Glóin sounded unsure. "He seemed like himself…"

"What made him faint do you think?" Shobha asked. "Come on let's head to the royal wing."

They had searched the royal wing, and after no sign of Thorin, they had then gone in search of him throughout Erebor, discreetly.

Eventually Fili and Kili had found him in the throne room and called the others.

As Dwalin led the group into the throne room, followed by Glóin, Oin, Balin and Shobha. Fili and Kili who had been standing outside with strange looks on their faces joined them. They walked in to find Thorin, dressed in the formal robes of the King under the Mountain, with deep blue heavy velvet robes lined with fur, and the heavy Raven crown.

She had never seen him dressed so formally, and imagined this would be how he would dress on their wedding day. He looked completely powerful and regal. It took Shobha's breath away.

He paid no attention to them as he read through several scrolls, side by side. As they approached where he stood by the throne. The Arkenstone had been set on the throne.

"Ah good! Now you are all here. There are some things I need to go over with you Balin, and Shobha I want to make some changes to our wedding proceedings." He spoke still not looking at them.

"Aye Thorin," Balin spoke.

"Oin, I am fine. I apologise that they wasted your time dragging you here," he spoke calmly. His face was unreadable. "Dwalin, Dain has some further information about those who may be behind the attacks. He has sent one of his personal guards with this information."

"I will go and find him. But are you sure you're well _baheluh_?" Dwalin looked at him frowning.

"Aye, and Dain's guard will not remain here for long, he is to turn back as soon as possible."

Dwalin left with Oin and Glóin following. Fili, Kili and Shobha remained still, uncertain about Thorin's slightly odd behaviour.

"Fili, you have important duties haven't you. I want you to precede over court sessions everyday. And Kili it is time you stepped up to help your brother. You can't keep gallivanting off with your elf mistress all the time…" he looked at them sternly, and they didn't need to be told twice. Both princes bowed their heads and strode away, leaving Shobha, who's mouth was slightly agape at the new behaviour.

"It is not becoming of my future Queen and consort to stare at her King… you look at me as though I have grown pointed ears, and shaved my beard, like your close friend, Thranduil." He raised an eyebrow at her. "We will also need to discuss wedding plans. I wish to make some amendments. I would particularly like to emulate some aspects of my grandfathers wedding to his Queen Raena. And I do not care for all the guests you've selected."

"But Thorin, I have no other guests…" she began in protest.

"And would you like to invite any wild men or orcs too…?" He descended the steps from the throne towards her, and came to stand very close. Perhaps uncomfortably so. "No I have decided."

"But what about Tauriel and Legolas, they saved your life –"

"No. Thranduil healed me.. only because you traded a valued piece of hand crafted work by my grandmother, worth those gems many times over, like a whore selling herself for a few coins." He stood close to her and whispered.

She gasped, and while her eyes stung, she refused to allow herself to cry at that moment. "I will overlook that, because you are not yourself today, my King."

"In truth, my consort, I am exactly that: Your King." He spoke coldly in her ear.

"Well… I am not your consort yet." She frowned.

"That is not the case when you accepted my courtship, and a wedding date was set. The ceremony is merely a formality." He grabbed her wrist roughly, and tightened as he spoke through gritted teeth. "You are already mine. And you will do well to remember that."

"Thorin you're hurting me." She gasped again, and he let her wrist go suddenly.

That evening, Shobha didn't wait for Thorin in their parlour. She wasn't quite sure what had changed him. It didn't seem quite the symptoms Glóin and Balin described. Perhaps a good nights rest would help. They had been staying up talking till late almost every night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear All,**

 **thank you for reading so far.**

 **Just a quick explanation: Thorin gets a bit dark here. And Shobha goes soft.**

 **i have tried to portray his gold sickness as a mental illness. He has delusions and paranoia, even threatens Shobha but fear not she is completely safe, and will not be harmed. He will never harm her. She knows that. And she probably tolerates a lot more than you would expect. And the others step in, but they all know he will not harm her.**

 **Fear not.. they will both redeem themselves. Patience and read on...**

...

Unfortunately, despite rest, Thorin remained unchanged in his behaviour. Shobha was unsure as to what had prompted this. He didn't seem to exhibit symptoms of gold sickness as described before, and he had been holding the Arkenstone for a while now. But he appeared slightly changed. Quicker to temper, less willing to listen to others, and thinking less of the longer term. She contemplated informing Dis, but then thought better of it. There was no need to trouble her, unless it was certain this was it. In fairness he just seemed a grumpier version of himself.

They still had spent time together intermittently in the parlour. And he had kissed her several times, but he seemed more urgent, less tender than he had been before. They had not addressed the wedding since, so again she let it go.

That particular morning however, there had been quite a commotion. Shobha heard the sounds of a heated argument as she walked past the throne room, and hesitating a little she walked over. It wasn't really her place, but she would help if she could. Zodar, who followed, looked at her and nodded as if to say he was there should she require him.

As she walked closer she could hear Fili and Thorin argue, as Glóin and Balin stood trying to interrupt. She walked past the guards who blocked the way but appeared to know her and let her through. And Zodar shut the doors, remaining in the room but hanging back.

"- Uncle, if they are not paid correctly, they will leave." Fili interrupted.

"Then they leave." Thorin replied coldly. "They earn as they work. If there is less work, they cannot expect to earn more."

Shobha came to stand near Balin, who looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"Some smiths are unhappy to remain, as they are not receiving enough work over winter." Balin whispered.

"But what did they do all these years?" Shobha asked.

"Thorin would pay a retention fee. A nominal amount."

"So why not continue?" She looked at Balin suspiciously.

"He doesn't think it fair. He feels it is not how it happens in Dale." Balin frowned. "But Dale is a trading post."

"Shobha! Please talk some sense into Uncle. The smiths have said they will leave." Fili looked at her in desperation.

"They will NOT leave. The snow is only easing here now. They are just after more payment." Thorin snapped.

"But it is the same money all along." Fili complained. "It is nothing."

"It is not about the money." Thorin raised his voice sternly.

"How much is needed?" Shobha asked.

"Four smiths at forty gold pieces for the month each." Fili finished. "At the end of the month, there will be ample work as the snow melts."

"I can provide that –"

"Thank you my lady, but I suggested I too could provide this." Fili looked at Shobha in agreement.

"I forbid it. They should learn to save. They are provided free meals and lodging for their families." Thorin snapped, walking over to her, eyeing her coldly.

"It is my money, I have earned it through my own work." Shobha argued. "It can be considered a grant."

"No!" Thorin grabbed her arm firmly, yanking her to him. "You are MY consort! You have to do as I say."

"I don't belong to anyone – I am not your slave Thorin."

"No because when I found you, I brought you back as my guest." Thorin spoke low and menacingly, still keeping a grip on her left arm. "But perhaps I should have treated you as your men do and brought you back as my spoil. To keep my bed warm."

"Maybe I recall it wrong after my head injury, but it was Fili who actually found me, was it not?"

At this Thorin closed in on her, eyes piercing, jaw clenched, but otherwise showing no actual anger. His coldness made her shudder.

"Well why do you not wed Fili then –" Thorin was halted mid sentence by the sharp sting of a slap, which resounded through the great room, leaving a small reddened mark on his cheek. Her hand flew up to her mouth instantly as soon as she realised. She had acted without thinking, and felt terrible. He let her go, and looked genuinely stung, still keeping his intense eyes fixed on her.

"Oh…" she said reaching up to his face softly. "I'm so sorry –"

"I too am sorry, beautiful one," he brought his hand over to touch hers, as she touched his reddened cheek. Her hand stung. And keeping his eyes fixed on her, as if they were still the only two in the room he spoke. "Give them their fee, and call it "The Queen's Grant", but let it come from our treasury. And tell them they are fortunate that their Queen favours the blacksmiths. Then find all the damaged armour and swords and have them begin work, to keep them going."

She looked at him worried, realising he was still dressed in very formal King's robes and wore the crown, which she thought he had disliked doing up till now.

"Let us take Shobha back…" Balin stepped forward looking concerned.

"There is no need Balin. What happens in our relationship is not your concern." He spoke coldly again still keeping his eyes locked on her. He took Shobha's arm firmly, although not roughly and began walking her over. They walked behind the throne where there was a second corridor, which was hidden from sight to the remainder of the room. She could hear the familiar footfall of Zodar as he followed, still leaving them some distance for privacy.

"I apologise for what I said earlier, my lady," there seemed to be a softness creeping into his tone. The corridor led to his study, from there he led her through their parlour and to his bedroom.

"Thorin, this is not my –"

"Aye woman. I will explain. Be patient." He still did not sound himself.

He now took her hand and led her to his bed where he seated her on the edge. He then walked over to a decorated wood box that stood on his dresser and pulled out several velvet rolls.

He walked over and placed the large one on her lap. And then knelt down and began opening the smaller roll. "I know that you have little knowledge of our customs still, although you are learning well. But usually to strike someone like that would indicate that you wish for the courtship to end…" he looked at her searching. "And I recall a beautiful woman who stood on my terrace and pledged that she would stand by me, through the good and the bad."

"Oh Thorin, Of course I love you. And I always will. I didn't mean to –"

"Good, because I need a Queen who is my equal." He held out a delicate gold anklet, which made a very faint jingle. "My grandmother wore similar to this during her wedding to Thrór as was the custom of her people. I have had these made for you by Kallon and want you to wear them when we wed also."

Before she could speak, he wrapped the anklet back, stood up and leaning over, kissed her.

"And I would like you to keep them on, during our wedding night, so I can hear your body, when I take you." He looked over her, as if he was undressing her with his eyes. "I need a beautiful, intelligent and capable Queen to stand by me; one who can produce me an heir. And after almost two hundred years I have found you, and you have accepted my courtship and marriage, there is now, no going back."

Shobha wasn't sure what to say. She thought he had chosen her as he loved her. He gently pushed her back onto his bed and pressed himself over her, taking care not to cause any pain, but enough for her to feel his need for her. She gasped as he gazed deep into her dark brown eyes, and lightly brushing her face he kissed her roughly. And she found her body responding to him, her worries and hurt temporarily forgotten. Then he stopped suddenly.

"You have two choices, my Queen," he rolled onto one arm, still keeping her pinned underneath him and began to lazily trail his free hand up her legs, lifting her skirts gently as he went higher. And while she knew he wasn't himself, her body betrayed her to the pleasure of his touch. "You can be wed to me willingly… or I can take you, right now and as much as I want. And when you carry my heir you will have little choice."

She tried to push him off and he didn't move for a while, but then he rolled to the side allowing her to sit up. His eyes were still dark with lust and his face unreadable.

There was a firm knock on the door.

"That roll contains your wedding jewellery. Please check that it is to your liking," he gently tugged her hand pulling her back into his arms as he stood up, but this time speaking more softly. "I would also like to give you a wedding necklace, as is the custom of your people, and exchange rings. But I will not show those to you until the day, if you are agreeable to that, my lovely one –"

The knocking came more urgently.

"Come in." Thorin said looking annoyed, still holding her in his arms.

"Thorin? Shobha?" Dwalin walked in, brows furrowed, but easing slightly on seeing them.

"Aye Dwalin," Thorin sighed releasing her.

"Dis has left early: We have received a raven." He gestured to Shobha. "Lass, Oin is looking for you, there are some patients you specifically wanted to see."

Thorin turned his back to them, and Dwalin ushered Shobha out silently. And they continued walking down the corridor, Zodar following.

As they reached the end of the corridor, they could see Fili and Balin waiting, looking nervous. Dwalin and Shobha stopped to join them and Zodar stood behind.

"Are you ok lass?" Balin asked, as Dwalin and Fili studied her face closely, looking for any hints of distress.

She nodded.

"He didn't… hurt you… did he?" Fili didn't like the words he uttered. He had seen his uncle succumb to the sickness last time. This great dwarf, who was his hero and his role model, had fallen that day. And he couldn't help the niggling thought that it would be him next.

"No." She saw how troubled Fili looked. It made her feel terrible. "He wouldn't – couldn't..Is this how he was last time?"

"No lass, he was much worse… he almost threw Bilbo off the ramparts." Balin spoke with a pained look.

"He seems to have some sort of improvement, when you are there." Fili said. "So you can't break your courtship please…"

"Why would you think..? Oh, because I slapped him." She looked down feeling ashamed. It was a moment of weakness on her own part. He didn't deserve that, no matter what he said. "No.. I can't leave him – he needs me.. he needs us all. I just need to time to think. How did he get better last time?"

"He came to his senses himself, but there was battle ranging outside, and our people were dying in his name." Dwalin frowned.

"We didn't know it was the sickness that first day when you saw him, it seemed different. It was not how it happened before. And none of us are old enough to recall how it first took hold of Thrór." Balin brushed his beard with his hand.

"And is Dis safe travelling this early?" Shobha suddenly remembered.

"I sent Dis a raven recently, after I received word that the snow there has eased early. She will be safe travelling." Dwalin confessed slightly sheepishly. "We thought you would appreciate the support. Very likely the nobles from the Iron Hills will descend on us early, and will want tea and meetings with you. Fili and I thought you would prefer another lady's support through that."

Shobha nodded gratefully. "Can we delay the Iron Hills lot from arriving?"

"Aye lass, Glóin and I will sort that." Balin confirmed. "And keep it discreet."

"Ok that would be good. Then I need time to think about how we can help Thorin, or whether he just needs time… I know he is still in there. I feel it at times." She felt a twinge of hope.

"Until then, we think you should move back to your old room between me and Balin." Dwalin put his hand on her shoulder. "And Zodar, you must never leave Lady Shobha alone?"

"Aye, my Lord." Zodar spoke from behind.

"Now I need to go to the infirmary." She quickly began walking, Zodar following. She needed to focus on something else to clear her mind, and she always found working with her patients did exactly that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear All,**

 **Thank you for following this story so far. Thank you so much for follows/faves pls cont to review.**

…

 _Thorin opened the doors to his room from their parlour holding her hand in his. Then turning to her kissed her gently. He was dressed in formal velvet robes, with mithril edging, though it was not as elaborate ones of the King._

 _"I must do this right, Amralime," he bent down and scooped her up in one move into his strong arms. She felt his warm hands on the open skin of her back, in her pale gold Sari. "And carry you over the threshold." He smiled at her softly._

 _"Are you ok now Thorin?" She asked looking into his electric eyes._

 _"Aye, whenever I am with you, my beautiful one." He carried her gently and set her on their bed. "Did you like the jewellery I had made for you?"_

 _She looked down at her hands to see an eternity ring studded with the most brilliant rubies around its full circumference._

 _"It's beautiful Thorin." She smiled at him._

 _"Are you tired, Amralime?" He knelt down before her, and picking her feet up, he slipped off the deep blue silk slippers. Massaging her feet with his strong hands._

 _"Oh, that feels good," she sighed. He kissed her feet gently, and then moved up to her ankles, kissing her ankles as he moved the anklets, which made the softest jingle._

 _"Hmmm… I am glad you decided to wear those after all." He whispered against the skin of her calves as he worked up towards her knees, laying her back among the furs. And she pulled him up on top of her to kiss him, letting him inside her mouth, tasting him, feeling the soft scratch of his beard on her skin._

 _"Please keep them on tonight…" he begged in between their kisses as he wound his arm around her waist and rolled over, to pull her on top of him and sat up with her straddling his lap._

 _"Oh yes, my King?" She looked at him quite seriously. "And is there anything else you would like me keep on?" She ran her hands through his hair and brushed them softly along his beard._

 _"Mmmmm.. all of this too," he groaned touching her necklaces and the hair tika pendant, as she gyrated her hips slightly over his straining trousers._

 _"And why… Thorin?" She continued to tease him, holding onto his shoulders in his lap, watching as he leant his head back and shut his eyes, his lips parting slightly in a silent gasp._

 _Then his eyes flew open with a wild look. He firmly grabbed her and threw her back into the bed under him once more, impatiently pulling off his coat and tunic to expose his strong chest. As she reached out to touch his chest, he grasped her hands in his and pinned them down above her head._

 _"No! I would like that, because you are MINE," he growled, his pupils dilated with lust, but there was something feral about him, which had changed from the moments before. Almost as though it was no longer the same man. "And I will take you as I please –"_

…

Shobha sat bolt upright in her bed trying to catch her breath, sweating, and heart beating fast.

She had not slept well for a few days since she last encounter with Thorin. She wasn't sure how she could help him. And she hadn't spent any more time with him, which made her feel guilty. She should have been there for him. Back home people didn't abandon those with mental illness. And she had dealt with plenty of patients who were confused and aggressive due to their physical illnesses too.

Even though everyone guarded her now, she still firmly believed he would never harm her. She was his One. No matter what he said, afflicted by gold sickness, she knew he had enough restraint in him that he would stop himself – if the situation had ever been put to the test.

This made her think of her father. Shobha had always run to him, whenever she had problems. He had always given her sound advice. He was always strong and patient, and would never write another person off just because of one mistake. Everyone had flaws, he would remind her. She knew he would approve of Thorin. She imagined they would have enjoyed sharing a scotch together, chatting about cricket or some other sport. It broke her heart to think they may not hug again.

She got out of bed and turned up the lantern on her side table. Running her hand through her hair as she stood there for a second. She felt parched. Swallowing, she picked up the lantern and walked to the door. She had dismissed Zodar for the night, and she knew Balin and Dwalin were there in the rooms adjoining.

Opening the door, light from the corridor flooded her room. She quickly turned and grabbed her dressing robe and tied it loosely over Thorin's soft tunic that she wore. Wearing it gave her comfort in a subconscious level, and after the last time she had slept in his room she had acquired a second one.

The small kitchen attached to the Royal Wing was not far, and had everything she needed to get a cup of tea or coffee. They often had some nice almond and honey biscuits stocked usually. She stopped, surely everyone would be asleep at this time, and so walked briskly to the small kitchen and setting the lantern on the counter inside she turned up other lamps that had been lit low. Then she began to boil some water. She didn't feel like any heavy brews, just something light.

Looking through the cupboard where teas were kept she found dried camomile which she added to the pan of boiling water and took it off the heat leaving it to brew. She was lost in thought: Could Gandalf help? How could she help Thorin find his strength again? Would Dis be able to help? She felt so helpless, she hated it: Her thoughts distracted her from the figure that had appeared in the doorway.

"Shobha? What are you doing up…?" It was Fili. He looked tired and held a scroll in his hand.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" She looked at him, as he sleepily smoothed out his mussed blonde hair. "Camomile tea?"

"Aye. Thank you. Kili is away, I am having to cover every court session… and the amount of paperwork." He shook his head. "I don't know how Uncle does it… Are you ok?"

He came in and pulled up a stool, and leaning his elbow on the counter started to read the scroll again.

"I think you should grab your tea and get to bed. Read that tomorrow now." She said pulling out two mugs, stirred the content and poured some of it into two mugs, and handed one to Fili. "I think I could have done with a good stiff drink really."

"Can you hold your liquor then, my lady?" He laughed looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all… I have been told I get overly friendly with everyone! But sometimes you need one." She smiled into her mug.

Thorin had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and had been observing them, his face hardened.

"I thought you have enough work to be getting on with Fili?" He spat out. "Instead I find you here."

"Sorry Uncle, this is the last of the petitions put forward for tomorrow. But I fell asleep at my desk… and I was going to get a drink, when I found Shobha.." Fili rubbed his eyes.

"Well.. if you have time to be chasing after my consort, then it must mean you are lacking in work!" Thorin walked over to Fili.

"He was not chasing after anyone – " Shobha interrupted, pulling out another mug. "Why don't you have a cup of tea also, and then we can all go to bed."

"And you my Queen, don't take time to speak to me, and yet make tea for my heir..?" He spoke to her coldly. "Leave us Fili."

"Come on Uncle, we should all go now." Fili stood up, but found Thorin squaring up to him.

"Now, you want us all to leave… Leave us Fili." He commanded pointing towards the door.

"NO Uncle… what do you want with her?" Fili stood firm, although he was a couple of inches shorter.

Thorin grabbed Fili by the scruff of his tunic, and Fili grabbed his arms to block him. Shobha had to diffuse the situation.

"Stop it both you!" She put her mug down, stepped over to them and gently touched Thorin's arms. "Its ok Fili, Thorin will walk me back to my room."

They let each other go and Fili hesitated, but she nodded reassuringly, and so he left. Then Thorin turned to her.

"Why do you avoid me, and yet you spend your time with him…?"

"I don't spend time with him. He arrived just before you did." She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Do you truly love me?" He looked at her searching and moved his hands up to her arms still gentle.

"Thorin, I love you." She gazed into his blue eyes. "You must believe me. I have stayed here for you."

He looked at her again, confusion, pain, betrayal and hurt all flashed across his face. He seemed to be in inner turmoil. She reached up to his face and touched his cheek softly. And he bent his head to press his lips to hers. Before they knew it, they were kissing each other with wild abandon. He was pressing herself to his body, and had her hands in his hair.

"I have missed you, my lovely one," he breathed into her lips. "I cannot sleep, without knowing you are well. And you look like you are pushing yourself too much." He brushed his thumb lightly across her cheek.

Had he returned to himself?

"You have moved out of your room and don't visit me at all." He broke their kiss to look at her cautiously. "Is my Queen having misgivings? That perhaps a younger, stronger King would be preferable..?"

"No. Of course not..." she rested her hands on his chest. They still held each other's gaze, as he held her tight to him. Then gently teasing his hands lightly down her chest to her waist, undid the tie to open her robe.

"I see you are enjoying my tunic," he looked down her body.

"It makes me feel as though you are there next to me." She touched his beard softly, and he leaned his face into her hand. It felt like he was back to himself once more.

"Well they suit you perfectly," he kissed her again, and began trailing kisses down her neck. "Return to your former room, near me. You are my wife, I should be allowed counsel and comfort with you as I please. And I should know who visits your rooms."

"What is it that bothers you really Thorin? Please talk to me.."she leant back into his arms as he trailed his kissed back up to her lips plundering her mouth. His hands exploring her body, sliding under her robe and making her breath hitch into his kiss.

"You know my only concern with Erebor and it's riches is in protecting the future of our people.." he mumbled in between his kisses.

"Mhhh.. hmmm" she nodded not breaking their kisses in return. It felt like an age since he had kissed her. And they clearly needed each other desperately. "And I need my future Queen to help with that.. I need an heir to protect my legacy…"

She pulled away slightly, searching, holding his face in her hands.

"Is that what troubles you?" There was no doubt that she hoped they would have children. It didn't matter to her whether it was sooner or later. She felt guilty for encouraging him to hold the Arkenstone. They had all known this may have been the outcome. And now he suffered because of that. "I love you Thorin. If you desire to have children, straight away, then I am happy with that…"

"Then prove your allegiance to me… after all you have already happily given away our richest treasures to our worst enemy.. what else would you give away..." He looked coldly at her and crashed his lips to hers once more and slipping his hands around to rid her of her robe.

"Thorin!" She gasped breaking their kiss. "Please not here.."

"Why? Do I not have your loyalty…?" He pushed her to the wall and began to kiss her chest through the thin fabric of the tunic as she ran her hands through his hair, enjoying his pleasurable assault.

"Please Thorin, I am happy to give myself to you, just not here.. not like this…" she panted.

"Why? It is not your first time… I am sure you have spread your legs for the pleasure of many other men," he kissed her hard, biting her full lips, snaking his free hand under the hem of her tunic searching for her softness.

She kneed him firmly making him double over and stepped away.

"I will not be treated like a whore…" hot tears began to flow freely. Mike could cheat, and Thorin probably had many casual sexual encounters before her, but she was the one being judged for not being a virgin… she hadn't had many sexual partners before Mike either, but she enjoyed sex. What was wrong with that?

Suddenly he stood up, and looked at her almost slightly confused, and then immediately upset on seeing his actions.

" _Amralime_ , I'm so sorry," he quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She swiped his hands away when he tried to do the laces up and stepping away, she clutched the front closed.

"I love you Thorin, and I want you, but not here.. not like this…" she sobbed stepping back further, as he tried to take a step closer.

"Wait, Shobha," he bent down and picked her robe quickly, but before he could follow her Dwalin had appeared in the doorway.

"Leave it _baheluh_." He shook his head in warning. Then he looked puzzled at her robe and took it from Thorin's hands. "I will check on her… Why was she wearing your coat?"

Thorin turned his back to Dwalin speaking coldly. "Just go and see to her please."

Dwalin turned quickly and followed, only to find Shobha already in her room having shut the door. He knocked gently and called through the door.

"Shobha, lass? Are you alright?"

"Yes." She stifled her sobs long enough to answer.

"Can I come in please?"

"No, please, I'm tired. I'm fine and unhurt. Please will you check on Thorin." She silently sobbed, and then stealing herself to speak again, continued. "He will never forgive himself if he thinks he has harmed me."

"Aye lass, I will try." Dwalin groused. "Your robe is on your door handle. Knock, if you need anything please lass."

"Thank you Dwalin."

She clutched his coat tight. Shobha found the smell of vetiver and fragrant tobacco, of him, was comforting. He needed time to overcome this. She could see he was there somewhere and fighting hard, but she didn't know how to help. She eventually cried herself to exhaustion.

...

The next morning, she had found a vase with sprigs of fragrant wintersweet on her night stand with a note.

 _My Dearest Shobha,_

 _I will not forgive myself if I ever harm you._

 _I had to enter your room to see you with my own eyes, to make sure I had not hurt you._

 _You slept so soundly and I found comfort watching you sleep._

 _Please forgive me, for everything._

 _I love you with all my heart,_

 _Thorin_

She clutched the front of his coat together as she finished reading his note, and began to sob. She did not expect the dragon sickness to manifest itself like so. Where he appeared to be himself from time to time. It was clear he was fighting to break free.


	31. Chapter 31

The next two weeks had passed in a similar manner. Thorin had been cold and callous towards many in Erebor. Some nobles and workers had already left taking their families.

Shobha had visited him at times, but he had been very restrained, not giving her much time. And they were regularly interrupted by other members of the company. They all seemed to have vivid memories of Thorin attempting to throw Bilbo off the ramparts of Erebor. And although they knew he would never do that to her, they would not even leave room for it. They would die defending her if needed, even against their own King.

Dwalin had insisted on her training even more now, but she had also trained through sheer frustration. And surprisingly Shobha had mastered throwing daggers. Fíli would often joke with Dwalin that her aim matched that of Kili's arrows.

…

That morning Shobha had gathered with Dwalin, Fili and Kíli, as Dis' coaches arrived.

Dis had enthusiastically waved from the carriage for quite a distance as it arrived, and couldn't get out soon enough.

She came running over and gave her sons an enormous hug. Followed by Shobha and Dwalin, who turned completely red and stood back with an openly silly grin on his face, which made Shobha smile just as much.

"Oh you two… Kili, my sweet boy, you look older… and Fili, you look like you are becoming as serious as Thorin." She smiled at them. "Speaking of which, where is my dear grumpy, older brother?"

"Umm.." lost for words Shobha looked at Dwalin.

"In a meeting with Balin and Glóin, I think." Dwalin muttered, still grinning.

"Shobha, dear I am so excited. You two are perfect together! But my dear, you look terribly pale," and then she took a careful look at her. "Oh come now, no secrets between sisters – what are you hiding?"

Then she stood back and gasped. "Oh Mahal! Are you with child?" She whispered.

This of course made them all laugh.

"No Dis!" Shobha rolled her eyes giggling. It was good to laugh after all these last few weeks of worry.

"Well.. You wouldn't be the first Queen to be already carrying a Durin heir on their wedding day!" She chuckled and linked her arm in Shobha's. "Come on, I want to see my brother.. and what is holding him up."

They walked over to the throne room talking about various things. And as they entered, Dis immediately spotted Thorin in formal clothing and at first joked about it, but as she approached closer began to sense the change. He was bathed in the eerie glow of the Arkenstone, which now sat clearly above his throne.

"Thorin," Dis spoke cautiously as she approached.

"What is it now." Thorin halted her with his hand outstretched.

"Are you quite well brother?" She seemed like she had been winded.

"Aye, just tell me what you want from me now, and then we can be done with it quickly." He looked back down at his scroll.

"I ask for nothing from you, brother," Dis put her hands on her hips.

"I have provided enough, you have Thorin's Halls, you have enough to keep you comfortable, I have given your sons high titles, raised them as my own heirs," he stood up and spat out.

"He betrays me," Thorin pointed at Fili. "Manipulates my own Queen on state matters, to side with him over her own husband. And then she slaps me! There you have it: That is all the news in Erebor… Oh and your beardless son has taken an elf for a mistress."

They all gasped for a moment. His words stung like the lash of a whip.

"Thorin!" Dis was completely lost for words. And for the first time that Shobha had ever seen, Dis stood with her mouth agape, looking at her brother.

"If you are unhappy with the state of things here, dear Sister, then go back!"

Shobha spoke up. "We need Dis here, Thorin. And I want her at our wedding… And if we want to have a baby, having her here would help me..."

He walked down the steps from the throne and came to stand close to Shobha, placing a hand under her chin.

"Yes my beautiful Queen.. you are most suited to denying your King, and yet you have given yourself away to plenty of others. Well, woman, there will be no dwarflings if you don't spread your legs for me.. and therefore no need for my sister." He smiled coldly at Shobha.

Shobha, couldn't remain there another moment, tears welling, she turned and left, breaking into a run as she reached the doors.

"My lady!" She heard Zodar in the distance beginning to follow her, with the clang of his armour and his heavy footfall.

Fili, Dwalin, Kili and Dis had followed further behind. Eventually they all piled into Shobha's room. Zodar was sent to get some tea and biscuits for everyone, including himself.

Dis sat on the bed next to Shobha, arm around her, while she sobbed. And Fili, Kili and Dwalin sat around the tray, having biscuits and looking nervous, and taking turns to go for refills.

Apparently no one had told Dis about Thorin's dragon sickness, or any other goings on.

"I just don't know what to do." Shobha eventually said as her sobs began to die away. "In my land people are afflicted by various mental illnesses… not dissimilar to Thorin. And however bad they are, you don't abandon them… they need their loved ones to trust, and talk to. And I feel like I am abandoning him every time."

"Mahal! I think you have managed perfectly." Dis reassured her. "He behaved horrendously, and you are not weak for wanting to stay, nor for leaving him when it gets too much..."

"But there are times when he returns to himself. And it's always around Shobha, _Amad_." Fili spoke up.

"Aye. Thorin would never forgive himself if he hurt you. It seems that somehow you are part of what he sees as his treasure." Dis concluded. "I suppose it's understandable in some ways. You are probably more important to him than all the treasure of Erebor... He does seem obsessed with having a youngling with you…"

"What happened with his coat lass.." Dwalin was still trying to puzzle over it.

"Nothing…"

"Didn't look like it… he was very upset about it afterwards," Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"He surprised me and Fili in the kitchen. I made camomile tea. Fíli left. He noticed I wore his tunic. We kissed. Things got a bit heated, I stopped it. He felt bad and covered me up and I ran…Ok?"

"Yeah he was angry at me.." Fíli didn't want to elaborate what Thorin had insinuated. There was no doubt he admired Shobha, and if asked would gladly admit that he hoped Mahal had a similar One planned for him. But he would never take her from Thorin. That WAS madness! "Why were you wearing Uncle's tunic?"

"Because it's the most comfortable of all my nightwear –"

"No. We want to know how you came by his tunic in the first instant?" Kili clarified raising an eyebrow.

"He dressed me in it on the first night I was brought here – I thought you knew.."

They all mouth "Oh" together in reply.

"Mahal's massive dong! He's fancied you for a while then!" Kili grinned.

"Pay up brother…" Fíli held his hand out as Kíli tossed him a small pouch of coins.

"What was that?" Shobha was shocked.

"They've had a wager on it. And I don't know what you're grinning about... What is this I hear about an elf maiden and you?" Dis warned him, as Dwalin clipped Kili around the head for her. "Thank you Dwalin."

" _Amad_ , I know what you think…"

"It's Tauriel isn't it? Ugh one of Thranduil's lot… you kept mentioning her in your ravens..." then she looked at him again. "Oh… my darling! I'm sorry… you really like her then?"

Dis stood and walked to Kili giving him a big hug, tears welling up in her eyes. One of her sons would soon take a wife, and not a dam, but an elf!

"She's wonderful _Amad_ , you'll see.." Kili smiled hugging her back tightly.

"And if she and Legolas hadn't accepted my request for aid…" Shobha shuddered. "And she stayed here until Thorin was recovered."

"Aye, but my eldest son said it was your timely thinking of putting Athelas on his wound that saved him.. and braving it to see that vile Elvenking." Dis smiled. "How did you convince him?"

"I gave him the Lasgalen necklace and gems." She looked down and winced.

"And Thorin didn't lose his breeches over that?!" Dis handed Shobha a mug of tea, and picked up her own.

"Problem was Thranduil healed Uncle before she paid him, and she kept her word anyway." Fili revealed.

"Aye, son but he won't know that."

"Actually, Thorin heard Thranduil speak in Sindarin before they healed him: oh don't worry, I came clean." Shobha looked at her mug.

"The fact that he didn't banish you, clearly is evidence that he is more than enamoured by you." Dis concurred taking a seat near her. "It was wrong how Thrór acquired the gems. But the contract is legal and binding according to our laws. And even though Thorin himself has disagreed with it, he did not return those jewels as it would allow our past laws and contracts to be challenged by others. And as we know Thranduil is not faultless, in all his years of wisdom."

"Well he did say he was unhappy about it…"

"Ooh aye!" She exaggerated mockingly. "If that's all, love, then perhaps you really should be in there warming his bed."

"They almost did Dis," Dwalin laughed thinking of happier times. "They spent all night half clothed on a couch, heavy petting, and then couldn't wake up in the morning! She was late for training, and he missed court! We sent search parties throughout Erebor."

Even Dis hooted laughing, while Shobha blushed, covering her face.

"Hang on, let's go back… what was this wager?"

"Kíli said he thought Uncle favoured you in the first couple of days. After you were cleaned up and resting, when we used to all spend the evening chatting in your room." Fili explained with a warm smile. "I knew the way he carried you back on his own pony it was probably the moment he set eyes on you. But he gifted you his own clothes… that is of great significance. Particularly since Oin could have put you in an infirmary robe like all other patients. Probably not as comfortable as Uncle's tunics though."

"Alright all of you. You've got things to do, so clear off." Dis shooed off the dwarrows. "We have some ladies talking to partake in.. and we haven't finished Kili."

After they had all left she turned to Shobha.

"Come now, we are alone. What are you worried about… what do you believe is going on.."

"Honestly Dis, I feel awful. I want to be there for him but he ends up calling me a whore each time. And becomes overly amorous with me." She looked at Dis. "Its as though the sickness stops him from accepting that I am more than willing to marry him, stand by him and bear his children."

"I believe that he suspects Fili wants you for himself. And we know Fili admires you, and holds you in great regard. But his suspicions and jealousy are all unfounded. Perhaps you just have to show him… but when you are comfortable with it."

"What you mean… have sex?" Shobha whispered, making Dis blush. "Even though he said he wanted to wait…"

"He is being old fashioned. Besides from the way you both danced together on Durin's Day, I would have thought you wanted to be in each other's arms all naked." She chuckled, this time making Shobha blush. "And I expect your desires have grown much more since.. Do you know he thanked me for making you wear that Sari, the day after!"

"And you don't think he would be upset later on…"

"My dear if it cures him… you would have done it for a good cause!" She chuckled, turning red again. "But do you want to Shobha…?"

Shobha blushed and bit her lip, nodding. And then covered her face. There she was confessing to Dis, like they had grown up together as best friends, and worst of all about potentially seducing her own brother!

"Don't be ashamed, my dear. My late husband was not the first dwarrow I experienced pleasures of the flesh with!" She winked. "You just need to do it on your terms… he probably wants to jump you any and every moment he gets.. " She giggled again like a naughty school girl.

"But what if I get pregnant before –"

"So what?! So long as _you_ are happy with that…You will be married in four weeks.. no one will know. And you wont be the first."

"In that case.. there are a few other questions I had?"

They went through a whole raft of questions surrounding dwarven sex, contraception and pregnancy and birth with a dwarf baby. She had been unsurprised to discover that Dwarves were larger than human men in that department, and also had a greater stamina. Even the length of their pregnancies were longer! Unfortunately it also sounded as though, it would take many attempts before getting pregnant, and the chances of having a girl lower still, and hence their population was not very high. It made her wonder about how it would differ given she was a human woman.

...

Later that night, Shobha had fallen asleep, after some reassurance from Dis earlier that day. As she fell asleep, she realised what a huge difference reassurance would make, and intended to try the same with Thorin. She missed him, she needed him. She could only imagine how much he needed her. _So what if she got pregnant before their wedding night, if it made him happy..? Perhaps that's what he needed?_

…

She stirred to the sound and movement of someone on her bed.

"Shobha.." She heard his deep voice, and could smell the familiar scent of vetiver and tobacco. At first she thought she was dreaming.

He sat on the edge of her bed, brushing his knuckles across her cheek very lightly.

"Thorin?" She breathed him in, her eyes strained awake.

Before she could say anything more, he leant over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I need you… You denied me before, my Queen, as we were not in private… will you deny me again? Now, in the confines of your own room?"

She leant her face into his hand, feeling the touch of his warm calloused skin that she had missed so much. Then leaning across to her side table, turned up the light and sat up to meet him and held his hands. He still looked worn out, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh Thorin, you look worn out" Shobha crawled over to be closer to him. She realised her fear of him hurting her was unfounded, he couldn't – she was his One.

"Answer me woman." He spoke sternly, his eyes were dark, and slightly cold.

She sat on her legs, closer to him and reaching out softly touched his face.

"Yes, my King. You can have me freely as you please. I love you." She knelt up and wrapping her hands around his neck kissed him gently. "I want you so badly too."

He responded by kissing her back, this time with more fervour. Then suddenly stopped and pulled back to carefully assess her face as though she were playing some sort of trick on him.

"Spreading you legs for me is not enough." He shrugged off his coat and boots fast sitting on the edge of the bed and began pushing her down into the bed and crawling on top of her. "Will you let me take you until you carry my heir?"

He seemed to be genuinely asking, even though he began to pull her nightgown up running his hands along her legs, making her breath hitch. He still seemed cold, but it appeared that he was listening.

She would meet his coldness with warmth and love. She took his face in her hands and gazing deep into his icy eyes, she kissed him, arching herself to meet his body that was hovering over her, ready to pin her down. And he responded with urgency wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her body to his, while supporting himself with his other arm. They both needed to feel each other desperately.

Then she broke off their kiss and still gazing into his eyes, she spoke softly.

"Thorin, please hear me. I love you. And I really want children with you. Whatever you ask from me, I will freely give you because I love you. I know you would do the same for me. Even if it hurts me, I don't mind, if it will help you become yourself again." She stroked his face gently, looking up at him as she spoke.

He seemed to register her words and froze immediately. His icy stare still holding her big brown eyes, taking them in fully. His expression began to shift from cold to concern. He carefully shifted himself off her.

"You would want me, and not a younger King? One to have children with later, who will remain strong even when I am older and weaker?" Thorin still looked at her uncertain, still questioning.

"I love you. Only you. I am staying here for you Thorin." She crawled over towards him, but he stepped away. "I don't need a King. I need you. I want to make YOU happy."

Thorin staggered back, and placed his hands over his ears as though he could hear loud sounds. He looked as though he were in excruciating pain. And then after staggering back a few more steps, he fell to his knees and uttered a low rumbling groan, as though he had been injured.

Shobha quickly climbed off the bed, and ran to him, holding him as he began to fall onto his hands, his crown tumbling off his head.

"Dwalin! Balin!" She screamed. "Help! Help!"

Thorin appeared to have lost consciousness, and he was leaning on her, almost as if in a limp embrace. She strained under the weight of his upper body as she slowly lowered him to the ground, quickly checking his pulse and breathing. And when she was satisfied he had fainted, she rolled him into recovery position, just as Dwalin and Balin burst into her room.

"Lass?! What is it –" Dwalin rushed over.

"I'll get Oin –" Balin quickly disappeared.

"What happened lass?" Dwalin knelt next to Thorin.

"He came in, talked to me… and he seemed to be affected by the sickness and screamed and fainted. I managed to stop him hitting the ground." She felt bashful about telling him that he had asked to bed her and she had wholeheartedly agreed. "I think he has had a vasovagal –"

"A Vaso-what-what?" Dwalin looked at her.

"Oh sorry, a faint…" she had been quite good to keep her medical jargon limited, but this one had slipped.

Fili had now come running into the room.

"Dwalin? Shobha? Is everything ok?" Fili looked at the scene before him. "What happened to Uncle?"

"Can you get me a pillow please?"

Fili quickly picked a pillow off her bed and handed it to her, and then lifted Thorin's legs, like he had done helped with Kallon when he fainted all those months ago, while Shobha placed the pillow underneath.

Dwalin continued to kneel next to Shobha and Thorin. And Thorin began to open his eyes, groaning slightly.

"Shobha… Shobha…?" He muttered as he began to come round.

"Thorin, I'm here..." She gently stroked his head. "I'm always here for you. Rest now."

"My beautiful one… My Shobha.." He opened his eyes and looked at her enough to reassure himself before closing them again and holding her hand.

"We'd better get him to his bed." She said looking up at Dwalin and Fili.

"No. Stay with me please, my beautiful one…" Thorin mumbled.

"My bed then..?" Shobha guided, as they all helped Thorin up and got him into bed. She sat on the bed stroking his head, while he held her hand and his eyes shut again and his breath steadied.

Meanwhile Oin, Balin and Dis had all piled into the room. Oin began to asses Thorin efficiently, while Fili got a fire stared and Dis made a pot of tea for everyone.

"Well, I agree it was just a faint," Oin confirmed after a quick examination.

"What was he doing in here?" Dwalin asked again.

"What do you think…?" Dis said rolling her eyes. "Goodness Dwalin, one would think we needed to explain that dwarflings are not made from stone…"

"No.. it's more than that." Shobha frowned, trying to put things together. "He thinks I will not want him, or that I want a younger King… he wants me to carry his child now for some reason."

"Like he doesn't trust you…?!" Dwalin looked shocked.

"It is not you he mistrusts." Fili spoke up, bashfully as though he were confessing a plot to steal the Arkenstone. "It is I…"

Shobha sighed but it was clear, even if they didn't want to admit to how preposterous the idea was.

"I guess in truth, by age even, you could be a suitable consort for Fili too…" Dis put her hand on Fili's shoulder in support.

"He told me, I was forbidden from discussing anything with you after the issue with the blacksmiths.. but later he said he knew what I was trying to do." Fili recalled. "At first it made no sense. But after that night when I found you making tea and Uncle joined us.. well I can see now …"

"It's the sickness… just manifesting in another way..." Balin brushed his beard thoughtfully.

"As jealousy." Shobha concluded. "Which is why he became so possessive… he thought the only way to be certain was for me to have his child."

"So what exactly happened tonight between you and Thorin then lass… how did he return to himself?" Dwalin queried suspiciously.

"Dwalin, do you really want her to elaborate?" Dis looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't quite… but I thought, if he needs me to prove that I am true to him.. then so be it." Shobha said. "He asked me and when I said that I did… he stepped away, like there was a fight going on in his own head… I knelt next to him and when he collapsed I just about managed to support him and stop him crashing to the floor…"

"Well I think he needs rest now," Oin looked at the group who had made themselves mugs of tea and sat around the room.

"Right. I'm going then," Fili said looking up from the fireplace, where he had just stoked the fire again.

"Aye. I am only next door if I am needed lass." Balin stood to leave with Fili.

"Shouldn't someone stay…?" Dwalin looked to everyone else.

"Nonsense Dwalin." Dis gently placed her hand on the gruff warriors arm reassuringly. "Shobha will be fine. In any case you are next door. She will call if there is any worry. But I think he is over his sickness and believe Shobha was the key all along. Let them both rest now… there is enough room on that bed for two." She winked at Shobha and ushered everyone out shutting the door behind her softly.

Shobha turned to Thorin, still sleeping as though dead. She covered him back with a blanket, and tenderly stroked his hair.

"Please get better. I love you.. I need you." She whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead, as she lay down next to him taking his large hand in hers.


	32. Chapter 32

As light began to flood in by morning, Thorin stirred, squinting to allow his eyes to adjust. He was not in his room or his bed, and he was still in his clothes. He could smell the familiar fragrance of summer flowers… it reminded him of the few wonderful nights they'd spent on the chaise together. Was she here in bed with him? _Oh Mahal…_ But he felt himself once more. The vile thoughts, the suspicions had all stopped: It was finally over. And for as long as he lived he would never forget.

She had saved him.

He turned over to find her curled up on her side facing him and fully clothed – _thank Mahal!_ She was a sight for sore eyes. Her dark locks splayed across the pillow, her face relaxed allowing him to drink her in, with her soft features, high cheekbones, dark lashes, and full lips. She had worn one of her large billowing white nightdresses, which had turned somewhat sheer in the ample daylight, revealing the outlines of her body, laying so temptingly close. She had slept with one hand resting on his arm, almost as though wanting to check he was safe. If he simply spent he rest of his mornings waking up to this vision, he would die a happy dwarf.

Shobha stirred slightly, and his attention was drawn to her full lips as she seemed to utter something very softly, almost a whisper. He reached over and gently brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Thorin…" she breathed out.

"Amralime," he whispered back. "I am so sorry, I put you through so much. I love you. I am forever indebted to you."

"I love you…"

He sat up very gently, not to wake her and reaching to the end of the bed pulled an extra blanket and covered her with it. Then turning to face her on his side, he wrapped his arm around her lightly, lying his head on his other arm. And watching her face as she slept, he drifted back to sleep.

…

A few hours later Dwalin stood outside the door to Shobha's room with Dis, about to knock, when she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"They should be up by now…" Dwalin groused.

"If they were there would be more noise, and I think my brother would have sent for tea and honey." Dis smiled. "He had me bring back all the honey from the blue mountains. I suspect because she takes her tea with honey in the mornings."

"So how do we know they are ok?" Dwalin frowned.

"Goodness Dwalin! What in Mahal's name are you worried about?" Dis looked at him carefully. They were so close to one another as they whispered, it made her heart flutter a little. But she ignored it. Her late husband, had been her One for certain. Her eldest son, who grew more in his image with each passing day reminded her of her loss. So why did she feel this way about her brother's closest friend? On some level, she had always noticed him, even when she had been young and not of age to marry. He was much younger then, with a full head of hair. But somehow his bald tattooed head suited him.

"Well… we've left them in there on their own.. all night…" he rubbed the back of his neck. As Dis paid closer attention she began to realise what he was thinking.

"My dear Dwalin, Shobha may be your adopted little sister, but she is a gorgeous and accomplished woman, and has been betrothed before. I can not believe Thorin is her first." She spoke plainly, making Dwalin blush. She already knew this after their little female conversation on bedroom matters yesterday, but Dwalin didn't need to be privy to that knowledge, particularly given that he really had taken to her as an older brother.

"Aye, lady, but dwarves are endowed better than men folk –"

S"It is fine, Shobha and I have already had a lengthy conversation about it all," she giggled, making Dwalin grin at her wicked sense of humour. "Forgive me the pun! But I really think those two are probably too tired for any such activity after everything they've been through recently."

"Just go in and check please Dis?" Dwalin pleaded slightly. She did find this softer side to him quite endearing. He had been like that with her two boys when they were young, more so than Thorin, who had been more of a disciplinarian to them.

"Alright…" she silently opened the door and took a few steps in very quietly. They lay on the bed, facing each other, covered in blankets and furs Thorin had his arm around her under the blankets. It was very tender. She couldn't be certain they were still clothed, but she wouldn't pry either. She stepped out and shut the door. She then looked at Dwalin, eyes widened and pretending to fan herself.

"Ooh, they're still at it!" Dis feigned being mortified. "Goodness, I didn't know you could take someone like that!"

"What!" Dwalin looked like he was about to burst one of the bulging veins on his temple.

"No! They are fully clothed and sleeping still." Laughing, she held her hand out to him, and then looking into his eyes, smiled mischievously. "You are so gullible for a fearsome warrior aren't you, my lord?"

"Aye, but only with you my lady."

He took her hand, and now slightly relieved, grinned like an idiot at her while he began to escort her down to breakfast.

…

As midday approached, Thorin had awoken and finding Zodar faithfully remaining on guard outside of Shobha's room, had asked for tea. He had then got the fire going, to warm the room for when Shobha began to stir. He had felt better than he had in weeks now, and rested better also. And while he realised he needed a wash, he was loathed to leave before she was awake. He would spend the rest of his life making amends for how he had treated her, and protect her to his dying breath.

He moved his coat off the floor, and his boots to a side, where he had thrown them last night, and ran his hands through his hair trying to make it appear less unkempt. Zodar also appeared with a tray of fresh tea and biscuits, with a small pot of honey. He silently thanked Elin and Bombur for that.

Thorin stood by the small table making himself a mug of tea as Shobha began to stir. Thorin watched as she seemed to reach over to where he was lying and finding the bed empty, sat up and squinted to adjust to the bright light and scan the room looking for him.

"Thorin…?" She called softly.

" _Amralime_ …" he walked over with a mug of tea for her.

She quickly got out of bed, tiptoeing on the cold floor towards him and stopped, suddenly apprehensive. He took her in, as her long, white nightgown had become slightly more revealing in the daylight.

"Are you…ok?" She looked at him carefully, gauging his face.

"I am much better, thanks to you, my beautiful one. And I am sorry for everything I have put you through." He handed her the mug and kissed her gently. "There is a spoon of honey in that one."

"How do you –"

"That morning after you spent the night in my room…" for as long as he lived, he would never forget the image of her stirring honey into her morning tea, standing there in his tunic on tiptoe and licking her fingers. _Oh Mahal!_

"Oh…" she blushed, recalling how her tunic had turned fully sheer in the daylight that morning. And then looking down at her current nightgown quickly tiptoed over to set her mug on the side table and pull on a robe.

Walking over, he guided her to a chair by the table with the tray of tea and biscuits, hoping she may help herself.

"Did you rest well, my lady?" He looked at her concerned, taking a seat opposite. Would she still want him after everything? He would understand if she didn't.

"Yes, thank you. Are you really Ok now Thorin?" She looked at him searching once more, almost to reassure herself.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you any hurt –"

They were interrupted by the door opening and Dwalin, Dis, Balin, Oin and Fili piling in.

"Does nobody knock in Erebor?" Thorin muttered.

"You're both finally awake!" Dwalin looked at them suspiciously.

They all took seats around the room and looked around awkwardly at one another and then to Thorin and Shobha. None wanted to start the conversation, while Oin quickly and efficiently checked over Thorin once more.

"Well, there is nothing that I can see wrong with you Thorin." Oin concluded gruffly.

"I am feeling ashamed, but much better…" Thorin agreed.

"And did you both rest well..?" Dwalin pushed again.

"Yes, soundly, thank you." Shobha said looking a bit confused. "Why?"

"Never mind that. Tell us how you managed to overcome the dragon sickness this time?" Dis interrupted.

"I kept believing that I would be betrayed.. they were like whispers – stronger when I was near the King's Jewel. But there were visions I had of you… good ones, keeping me sane." He looked at Shobha. "But I was always led to believe that you are young.. and would want a stronger, younger husband… why settle for me when you could have my heir…?"

"Oh." Shobha had realised this last night, but hearing it confirmed was awful. After having been left by Mike, she herself had difficulty trusting anyone, until Thorin, so she had some understanding of what he must have felt.

"But Amralime.. It was you… your words that always pulled me back And the fear of hurting you." He kept looking at her, eyes piercing, face showing the pain he felt. "And when you said you would do anything for me. Even if it hurt you… I fought the hardest I have ever, until I was finally free. It was the thought that I could cause you pain.. I would rather suffer the pain and death from that Morgul-shaft a countless times over."

"I knew it!" Dis cried to Shobha. "You were the reason it wasn't as bad as last time!"

"We suspected it too… None of us ever thought you would harm the lass, but we didn't want to take any chances. After Bilbo last time." Dwalin said looking down.

"So if I had told you that you would hurt me sooner… maybe you would have overcome it sooner too…?" Shobha thought of the times she had kept herself busy or worn herself out instead of spending the evening with him.

"But I was insufferable and you had to be safe and could have never predicted this would happen." Thorin reassured her. It was him that should bear all the guilt – not her. Why would she torment herself so?

"Well we need to have a plan for next time – "

"There will be no next time." Thorin spoke resolved.

"Or you could just let him bed you." Laughed Fili, earning him a clip around the head from Dis.

"Alright now, I think these two need to be left to get washed and ready. We have only a few weeks left and a wedding to plan still." Dis stood, trying to usher everyone else out. "Not to mention all those Noble families who are on their way, who will need entertaining. And your outfits need to be sorted for both coronation and wedding."

"Aye but Thorin is going to his own room isn't he…?" Dwalin muttered.

"I think that is not necessary for now… let them have some time together." Dis linked her arm in Dwalin's once more and began to lead them all out. "Just relax and have some tea. I will bring more towels and fresh clothes for Thorin. Once your wedding guests and other parties turn up, you won't get so much time together in the run up to the wedding at least."

And with that she disappeared after everyone else, including a grumbling Dwalin, and shut the door behind her. Thorin watched Shobha as she picked up a biscuit and took a bite, lost in thought.

"My lady, if this is uncomfortable for you, I can return to my room," he began.

"Actually, Thorin I would really like you to stay." She smiled shyly. And then winked. "I would suggest that you join me in there…" She needed him more than ever now he was back.

"Mmmm… my lady, not like that. You need to be worshipped as a goddess." He shut his eyes, grateful she would take him back.

While she was in the shower Dis dropped off some of Thorin's clothes, further towels and another pot of tea for them. And then after Thorin also had a wash, they both sat in their robes drinking tea, feeling desperate for each other's touch. Particularly knowing they wanted each other after everything they had been through.

He stood up and walking over to his folded pile of clothes on the dresser, he picked up his comb and walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Please would you?" He asked showing her his comb. He wanted her to feel comfortable before he asked to braid her hair again. They didn't have much chance to braid each other's hair since they put in their courting braids. She set her mug down and took his hand, and he guided her over to the sofa. Then sitting down together he turned to allow her to comb his hair.

She could smell the vetiver oils that he used as she gently carded through his hair. She noticed while he had removed all the other braids, the one she had put in had been kept in. It was now quite frayed with many strands escaping. She undid that braid and then pulled up her robe and knelt on the sofa behind him for better reach. Then carefully, she combed through his hair section by section.

His hair was soft and smelled divine. It was intensely sensual. She had to lean her chest on his back while she worked, combing and braiding, making him stiffen his back and shoulders, in response to her touch.

"Turn back around please," she said standing up, after she had finished with the back.

He sat facing her, as she stood in front of him. Thorin noticed how her robe had slipped slightly, perhaps when she had knelt up to reach over. He followed the neckline of the robe as it dipped open between her breasts. _Oh Mahal!_ He was aroused enough from the feel of her hands gently working through his hair, the way she leant her body and the feel of her soft breasts on his back and shoulders. And there they were, with very little in the way of material separating them from being skin on skin.

And then as if she could read his thoughts, she gently lifted her bathrobe and sat on his lap, straddling his legs. He tensed up fighting his intense desire.

Thorin could smell that fragrance of summer flowers that lingered on her skin; feel the warmth of her body and her strong thighs resting on his legs. Her robe had unraveled a bit more and the gap between her legs very slightly and tantalisingly more open.

Shobha continued to braid his warrior braids and the courtship braid she had put in, although feeling his breath on her neck, his strong muscular body filling out his robe sitting right there, was building up the tension in her. She could tell he was aroused, and see his fists clenched either side on the sofa. She needed him. After all these weeks where he had been cold or slightly heavy handed with her, she needed something more.

"You are driving me wild, my beautiful one." Thorin finally spoke, looking into her eyes, his voice husky with desire.

Shobha didn't reply, instead, she finished her braid and placing the bead back, she leant in and kissed him with fervour.

"You know I want to wait… _Amralime_ ," he managed between kisses, as they explored each other's mouths. "Because when I take you… I want you to myself for many days, before I share you with any other."

He slowly moved his hands to her hips to try and still her movement. But instead, she sat down on his lap, holding his shoulders, feeling the heat of his erection through the straining robe and rocked her hips, tossing her long, soft, raven hair back, kissing his neck at the angle of his jaw. Thorin allowed his eyes to feast on all of her beauty, as she moved, with open appreciation. She was now in control, and suddenly in those moments his only reason for being was solely to serve her needs.

"There are other things we can do… I need this from you...now.." Shobha breathed the words onto his neck, as she ran her hands down his robe, touching him and making him moan with pleasure.

Now trailing kisses down the warm brown skin of her neck to her breasts he slid a hand around her waist pulling her closer, and then slipping his other hand through the lower gap of her robe, he trailed his calloused fingers along her inner thigh.

Keeping his eyes fixed on her face, he teasingly continued up along her thigh and finally reached her softness, discovering her pooling desire, making him groan at how responsive she was. Grinding her hips against his hand, desperate for release, she leant her head against his shoulder panting as he began to work her. He watched her closely, drinking in the visible pleasure on her beautiful face and lips, feeding his need further. However much he needed her, he would only serve her needs tonight, he was unashamedly and entirely her's.

She needed him so much and with each move, she needed him more. Keeping one hand firmly on his broad muscular shoulders, she trailed the other down her chest to her waist, as he greedily watched, in hopes of releasing her robe fully open, but he stopped her.

"No, my beautiful one," he stilled his movement to gain her attention teasing her, and stopping her movement. "If you undo that, I fear I will have no hope of restraint.."

"Ok… please don't stop…" she began to move her hips, desperate for the friction. And he obliged, taking all of her in. How he had dreamed of such a moment for the many long months that she had been here. She shut her eyes and leant her head back, arching her body and giving herself to him; her movements graceful even in the throes of passion.

"Look at me, my Queen." He commanded, and she fixed her beautiful, deep, dark eyes on him once more.

Shobha, trailed her hands down his robe loosening his tie to release him fully, as she ran her small hands along his length and girth. She began kissing and biting his neck while she stroked him, making him groan and run his free hand from her waist, up, to pull at her long raven hair.

"Tighter, my beautiful lady," he kissed her vigorously as they found a rhythm together.

"Ah.. we will need another wash after this!" She writhed between pants and kisses.

"Aye, Amralime… but I want you to find your release several times over before I am done…"

…

By the time they emerged from their room, it was close to supper time. He had made her climax thrice on the couch and then he had carried her to the bed, for two further spectacular moments, after which, she had returned the favour. Utterly spent from their activities, they had rested in each other's arms for a while before finally washing and dressing.

Thorin had taken time to carefully comb and braid her love-mussed hair into a very elaborate pair of braids that had been knotted at the base of her neck and held up with a glittering pin that Dis had left for her.

During their time together they had heard Zodar guarding the door outside holding off Fili, Balin and Dwalin from returning to collect them for further discussions, by claiming they were having a further rest and had been given instructions to make sure they were uninterrupted. She wondered whether they had been too loud; Thorin of course was absolutely certain Zodar had heard them, but believed he was loyal to both his King and his Queen-to-be. And Thorin had given Zodar an early evening off, making a note to gift him an extra payment for that.

Supper had been arranged in the private Royal dining room for the company, celebrating Dis' arrival. And as Thorin and Shobha arrived, everyone had already gathered together, talking, laughing and relaxing after a few terrible weeks.

"Ah! Here they are!" Glóin spoke jovially. "We thought you were going to miss supper too!"

"It is good to see you too Glóin." Thorin gave him a nod. "Please don't delay on our account, let us eat."

After they had taken their seats around the table, with Dis seated next to Shobha, and Dwalin next to her, openly happy, but controlling his grin, she noticed Kili was absent.

"Where is Kili?" Shobha whispered to Dis.

"He is out 'hunting'.." she rolled her eyes. "The boy thinks I am stupid. He is of course seeing his lady love… he promised me he would bring her to meet me soon, maybe when he returns."

Shobha smiled nervously. Dis had been so accepting of her, she hoped the same would extend for Tauriel.

"She offered her help to Kili for Thorin's sake without hesitation, even against her own King's wishes." Shobha praised.

"Well, we shall see…" Dis replied with a wink. "I hope she isn't too tall for him."

"Ah, but Kili is a handsome, tall dwarf.. I think he would make any girl next to him look good." Shobha smiled. "I would like to meet her again too… she was very kind to me when Thorin was unwell.."

"So I take it you approve then…?" Dis looked at Shobha closely.

"It's not my place really, Dis." Shobha quickly took a sip of water, trying to avoid the subject.

"Come now.. you are soon to be the boys' aunt. And I value your thoughts," she urged sincerely.

"I am no expert, but they seemed to have a pull towards each other straight away. Even though she is an elf. And she is warmer than the others. And brave." Shobha tried to explain. She didn't want to overstep at the same time. "I suspect she may be his One and he is her's… but I think you were better than me at working that one out even with me and Thorin."

"I think they might be… but I hadn't seen them together."

"Well I think maybe you should meet her first and then see." Shobha concluded and then quickly changed the subject. "Thank you for the beautiful hairpin."

"Ah.. now, I had to give you that." She smiled warmly. "That was one of the earliest courting gifts that Thrór gave to Raena. I thought it was befitting that you should have it."

"Oh gosh, I feel honoured. Actually, I have been meaning to ask you.. to tell me how they met. Thorin said you were the best teller of that story."

"Oh yes… that was my favourite story as a child. I would make my grandfather tell me every time it was his turn to read us bedtime tales." Dis recalled almost dreamily. Dwalin who had been secretly paying attention at this point, looked at her and smiled softly.

"And thank you for giving us some alone time.." Shobha whispered softly.

"Oh… I think you both needed it to work things out. So has he begun to make it up to you…?"

Shobha blushed.

"Hmmm... look at him now, my brother has an appetite once more." They both looked at Thorin seated at the head of the table, who was happily stuffing his mouth with a variety of meat and vegetables, nodding in appreciation, as Balin and Fili were talking to him.

Then Dis chuckled mischievously. "Yes… certainly looks like you put him to good use today… when the nobles swarm the place, there will be little chance of that."

Having been secretly listening further to the conversation, Dwalin almost choked on his food, and Fili spat out his wine, in response to this, while Dis hooted out loud.

"That'll teach you all to eavesdrop on a lady's conversation!" She laughed heartily.

Shobha looked at Thorin who was blissfully oblivious. He really did seem relaxed and content. Looking over at her, and smiling softly, he topped up her goblet with more water. Perhaps they should do this more often, until they were officially married. It clearly helped relieve their stresses.

Thorin was now paying attention to her closely, watching her, deep in thought.

"You are lost in thought, _Amralime_?" He leant in towards her, looking concerned.

"Just thinking is all…" she blushed.

"Mmmm… possibly about this afternoon?" Relieved that she was happy, he drew a very faint pattern lightly on the back of her hand subtly, and looked at her intensely.

"Maybe…"


	33. Chapter 33

A few days later, after breakfast, they had all been gathered together by Balin and Glóin. And they all sat around the large dining table in the Royal Dining Hall. Thorin and Shobha had spent a few days, returning their routines almost back to normal.

"We have very little time left, and many decisions left regarding the wedding and coronation ceremony." Balin began. "So these have to be made immediately."

"Firstly there is the matter of the guest list and invitations." Glóin looked down at his scroll. "Thorin, you had some objections recently…?"

"Have the invitations to Gandalf and Bilbo been sent?" Thorin stepped in.

"Aye." Balin nodded and looked at Shobha. "And to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I hope you have no objections, Thorin."

"Not if my Queen wishes it," Thorin spoke calmly, his face maintaining its stone mask, but Shobha could tell he was not particularly thrilled.

"And Tauriel and Legolas, which means we will need to extend an invite to Thranduil." Shobha confirmed. She could see Balin and Dis visibly wince as she spoke.

"My lady, why are we inviting all these elves?" Thorin spoke, irritated now.

"Because in the future there will come a time when they will be important alliances. I doubt that Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel will attend themselves." She tried to place a calming hand on his balled fist that rested on the table. "Please, trust me on this matter. It would be short sighted not to."

He nodded conceding the matter.

"That raises the final invitation matter of those going to Dale…" Balin began.

"Ah Yes… I would like to deliver the invites to Sigrid myself," Shobha spoke up. "I have been meaning to visit her, but there has been too much going on."

"No." Thorin was firm.

"Why do you say that, Thorin?"

"You are the future Queen of Erebor, it is beneath your station, and more importantly, Shobha, it is dangerous." He looked at her sharply, evidently irritated.

"So am I never to leave Erebor again?"

"No, my lady, you will have an escort and guards… and only travel on necessary journeys. Not just on a whim as all dwarrowdams do."

"But this is a necessary journey." She pressed.

"It is too much of a risk."

"And yet you would have me locked up in here to bear your children… even though childbirth is highly dangerous."

"What is wrong with wanting a family? I recall you expressed it was your wish." Thorin was now getting angry. She knew how dangerous Dale could be, why did she challenge this.

"And I would gladly bear your children, cook your meals, clean, keep your home and service your bed, all with a smile. But in exchange for some freedom…"

"No. It is my duty to protect you –"

"Thorin, they are our closest neighbouring settlement and trading station. I would be taking Zodar and any other escorts you deem necessary –"

"I could go brother." Dis stepped in to support her.

"And me too!" Fili added in further support.

"Don't encourage her further sister. And you will have other duties." He warned Dis and Fili. "And my answer is still no, my lady. I have conceded to you on allowing the elves –"

"In my land only the lowest, most uncivilised peoples, keep their women locked up like animals or slaves to reproduce."

"No! You are permitted great freedom here. But on this matter my answer is final." He bore into her with his electric eyes, still angry. "If you must think of me and your people as lowly and uncivilised, then so be it."

"The invitations will be ready and sent in two days time. This will allow ample time for replies and travel." Mara spoke up, trying to defuse the situation, but also giving Shobha a sympathetic look. "I myself will be penning them."

"Thank you, Lady Mara." Shobha spoke defeated.

"Speaking of invitations, you have received well wishes and intention to visit Erebor by Lord Elgin, from Dunland." Balin added, looking over his scroll. "Word of your betrothal has spread, as you know."

"Dain sent a message through his general that Elgin has proposed his daughter to Stonehelm. And is traveling on the way. So let's hope this is a stop off," Dwalin smirked. "You will have to be careful _baheluh_."

"Ugh." Thorin shot a disgusted look at Balin and Glóin. "Must we entertain them?"

"We have an old alliance." Balin explained.

"But they eventually turned us away, and even after we suffered great loss at Azanulbizar. Elgin, who named himself Lord after Nar, only offered us a home based on my marriage to her." Thorin spat.

"Well I heard you bedded the beautiful Lady Lira.." Fili chuckled.

"Hardly. Elgin plied me with ales, after my grandfather was entombed. And then she must have crept into my bed while I was inebriated."

"Aye. We all shared a room." Dwalin laughed. "And Mahal knows with the amount he had drunk, Thorin would not have been able to do anything but snore, and heavily. Not to mention we would have heard something, given we slept in the same room.."

"Aye it was done to force my hand into marriage, or else to sully my name." Thorin clenched his fist. "And now he wants to visit."

"If you do not entertain them as anyone else, it will be seen that you hold some grudge. So that the rumours were true." Dis said sternly. "Let them come, and leave the rest to me brother."

"Are we happy with the menu for the feast?" Glóin asked.

"I think we should leave that completely to the discretion of Elin and Bombur." Shobha smiled at Elin, who nodded returning her smile.

"Thank you Shobba." Bombur said with a big grin.

"And Dis will arrange the decorations." Balin concluded.

"Shobha and I have decided on all that some time ago." Dis rubbed her arm warmly.

"There is one last matter." Glóin added. "With many nobles and guests expected, we will need to clear more quarters and have them prepared. But we do not have enough time or enough workers to have them all prepared by the time the first visitors and anyone arriving to settle. The first will arrive from our own Blue Mountains."

"Well how many more people are needed?" Shobha asked.

"I guess we could use between five and ten more." Mara said, mentally calculating the situation. "I guess when more workers travel from the Blue Mountains, then we can pay them extra to help straight away, and that can help to prepare for any others including the Iron Hills Dwarves."

"Well, I can help. But I will need to let Bifur know I won't be able to work with them for a bit. And maybe we could have help from Dale… those that are recommended by Sigrid." Shobha spoke. "It would be good for their trade also. Unless you forbid that also, or believe it below my station, my King."

"Not at all, my lady. Your help is very admirable," he retorted irritated. "And asking Sigrid for their most trusted workers to help is also an excellent idea. But it does not change the matter that you are not required to travel to Dale and speak directly to her regarding this matter."

"Well it is all decided then." Balin quickly concluded before they started a disagreement again.

"I should have brought that chess board." Dwalin groused getting up.

Shobha stood quickly and arranged to meet with Mara to get started with her clearing duties, then rushed off followed by Zodar, before Thorin could reach her. So he found Dis instead.

"Please will you have Shobha look through the jewellery I have had made for the wedding and coronation. If any changes are needed, we will have little time to let Kallon know… Why must women be so vexing." Thorin quickly spoke to Dis and then muttering the last bit sulked off.

"Probably because you clip her wings too much!" Dis called after him, before turning to leave muttering herself.

…

After several meetings on security with Dwalin and Bard, and the inspections of the mines, Thorin made his way to the forges. He was still irritated from his argument with Shobha. He had felt terrible about what he must have put her through over the last few weeks, but he didn't want her in any further danger.

 _Why did she need to be so persistent?_

She had been learning about Dwarven culture, and how important their female population was. It was no different for her. And possibly more important as she was to be Queen. And yet she insisted on doing whatever she wanted.

Their population had already diminished after the fall of Erebor and Khazad-dûm, there were even fewer dams. The females and the young needed to be protected with everything they had. Surely she understood that.

He tied his hair back and tied on his leather apron and began to fire up his forge. He recalled how he would often come here fascinated as a youngling, and then how he revelled in forging his first blade. By the time he was fully grown he had developed the hands of a blacksmith, and his blades were always sharp and perfectly balanced.

The irritation still didn't wane, but he would spend time here, until he was suitably calmer.

…

Meanwhile Dis and Shobha stood outside the Great Gate by the stone bridge. The guards were due to arrive, which would allow the younglings from lessons to play in the last of the snow close to Erebor under their careful watch. Permission for this special trip had been granted by Fili with a bit of convincing from Shobha, and after some initial resistance he had finally given in with a bit of convincing from Dis. Thorin didn't know, and today had been selected as a day that he was set to be busy. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt, at least for now.

Dis was also expecting Kili to arrive soon, so they all stood there soaking up some of the warmth from the winter sun.

Zodar and the guards had been through the surrounding area scouting for any trouble, and having satisfied themselves they gave the nod to the two tutors Master Lindon and Master Rowan both escorted the children out slightly nervously.

The last outing they had ended in disaster, when they were attacked by those large black dogs, a thought that made Shobha shudder. But she was prepared now. She had several belts under her skirts and around her waist under her coat fitted with eight lightweight daggers. And she had become rather adept at throwing daggers. Most of her last few sessions she was able to hit the targets almost exactly. When faced with a live person, she knew she would hesitate in aiming to kill, but if she could cause enough injury to slow them or stop them, it would give her time to escape and if she had to kill to protect the younglings, then that she would do.

The dwarflings all piled out in an orderly line, and then once they reached the nearby snow they all scattered, enthusiastically diving straight into the pristine powder.

"I shall miss my lessons with them," Shobha smiled sadly at the group. After the coronation and wedding, she would not have time between any work and any state duties.

"Go on then…" Dis looked at her and smiled. "I know you want to, go on… my brother isn't here. Go and play with them."

She didn't need to be told twice, giving Dis her best 'good girl' smile, she ran out after them across the snow.

Dis watched as she reached the younglings, hearing them all squeal with excitement to have their former classmate back with them. Some immediately jumped on to her and others gathering to give her hugs before then dragging her by the hand to engage her in something.

In the distance she could see a horse, it bore two hooded figures, they were too far to discern anything further but it had to be them. She still was uncertain about how she felt regarding them.

She didn't worry about status, she herself had to deal with criticism, as the sole princess of Erebor, who rejected the many high ranking noble suitors in favour of her One, a low ranking soldier. Even her grandfather, one of the greatest Dwarven Kings in their history had fallen to criticism when he had fallen in love with Raena, her grandmother, who was of mixed Dwarf and Easterling heritage, even if she had been of a high birth.

No, she was more concerned about the political issues surrounding an heir of Durin entering into a union with an Elf, from Mirkwood no less. They had been allies many moons ago, until Smaug, and Thranduil's betrayal as seen by her people would never be forgotten. Dis was fully aware it had been more complex than that, and surrounded the starlight jewels that belonged to the Elves, but somehow were taken into possession by the Dwarves due to some contract loophole.

As the horse neared, she could see the rider in front was tall, and wore Elven clothing, so her son would have been behind.

 _Ever the gentle-dwarrow allowing the Lady in front!_

She knew Thorin was against this, but she trusted Shobha would keep him in check. She saw the changes in her brother. It would never have bothered him before, forbidding someone from doing something such as going to Dale, but this argument they had, clearly bothered him, even if he did get his way for now, Dis was sure he would give in to her soon. Shobha wasn't a silly woman who did things on a whim, and he knew that.

When the horse was closer, both riders dismounted. She was first and landed with as much grace as he did, and he had been a well trained rider. They both took their hoods down. She was in no doubt an Elleth, looking tall and lean, with extraordinarily long red hair. Kili walked beside her holding her hand, grinning happily. He was not much shorter than her. While Dis had her misgivings, she could see she was his One, and it appeared he too held an equally important place in her heart. They were relaxed together. This shouldn't have surprised Dis really, Kili was always the hot blooded of the two of her boys, often chasing after dams, getting himself into trouble.

They walked over to her, Kili requesting his love to check he was presentable on the way, before returning to his Amad.

"Amad!" Kili cried smiling as he quickened his pace dragging her with him to stand before Dis and giving her a big hug and pressing his forehead gently to hers. "Amad, I would like you to meet my other most favoured Lady, Tauriel, Captain of the Elven Guard."

Tauriel bowed her head and curtsied before Dis. "My Lady Dis, it is an honour to meet you. Kili has told me so many wonderful things about you." She then stood tall smiling hopefully. Her brilliant blue eyes betrayed her slight nervousness. But she was beautiful for an elleth, with high cheekbones, a slender face, twinkling eyes and full lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet the lady who has won my son's heart so dearly, Tauriel," Dis smiled back warmly.

"I hope His Majesty, is much recovered now." She smiled. "And is Lady Shobha well also.. I thought she would be here."

"Aye lass, and Shobha is over there…" she looked towards the young who were now building a bear like creature out of snow with her. It made them all chuckle.

"Ah, my other most favoured Lady!" Kili laughed. "Come, Tauriel, lets join them…"

"My apologies but I am unable to, my patrol is to begin shortly, and if I am missing Our King will be most displeased," she sighed. "We have been experiencing trouble with goblins of late."

"Well I do hope you will return to visit us again soon." Dis smiled warmly.

"Yes of course my Lady. It would be my honour."

Then Kili kissed her hand softly, and placed his forehead to hers gently. He then steadied her horse as she jumped on and turned to ride off. He smiled dreamily watching her leave, and she continued to look back for some distance.

"Have I told you what a brilliant Archer she is, Amad?" He linked his arm in Dis'.

"Aye my boy." She kissed his head. "And clearly able to tolerate your foul bodily odours – do they not have bathing facilities there?!"

"We do not stay in Thranduil's palace!" Kili grinned. "Um.. does Uncle know Shobha is out here playing with the younglings?

"No. He would only overreact. It's perfectly safe."

"Aye. And have you seen her throw daggers Amad… she is almost as good as Uncle." Kili chuckled.

"You clearly favour women who can fight, don't you my son…?"

"In my defence, I had the best example raising me at home. But I did like Shobha even before she was trained." He winked at his mother. "Amad, she is my One. And I want to ask for her hand."

"Is that truly your wish my son..?" She put her hands around his face and searched for any signs of doubt, but it was clear.

"Aye, you know it is Amad.. Now come, let's get Shobha with a snow ball.. someone has to punish her for disobeying her King!" He grinned mischievously and ran towards her and the other dwarflings.

 _Mahal certainly had a strange sense of humour!_ She thought.

…

Glóin approached the Royal Forge, he could hear Thorin.

"Thorin, are you alright?" Glóin cleared his throat in the doorway. Thorin had been busy, he was covered in soot from working the bellows, and grime and sweat from the smithing.

"Aye." He muttered. "If Shobha sent you, then forget –"

"No, no. Mara sent me." He smiled understandingly. "She wanted me to give you the advice that we both received from my father. And that I hope to pass on to my own lad one day if Mahal blesses him with his One."

"Aye. But in this case, I am right Glóin."

"It is not a matter of who is right and wrong Thorin. It bothers you, because you have not discussed this amongst yourselves…"

"There is no need for discussion." He looked up irritated again, putting out the fire. "What is so wrong about forbidding her to go to Dale. None of our female folk travel unless necessary. Equally I would not permit her to take a babe out like that to Dale, if the time comes that we are blessed."

"Aye, but I suspect Shobha wouldn't want that either."

"And are you here in her defence then?" He snapped. "Perhaps I should let the new Queen out to Dale to be attacked like last time."

"Thorin you know she has never been out to Dale unescorted, and I doubt that she had any desire for that either. I doubt many hardened dwarrows would desire that."

"Then what is your point Glóin?"

"She has always had a steady head on her shoulders, thinking clearly and intelligently. I suspect she worked so in her own land, and held much greater responsibility that she does here. I think you were drawn to her, as you see she is capable and possibly your equal." Glóin paused, to allow Thorin to counter this. And he did open his mouth but then closed it, as the words Glóin spoke were true. " It is that which we all admire in her, including those of your subjects who have met her and grown to love her… and your subjects who will come love her in the future."

Thorin took off his apron and gloves and hung them up silently.

"And dare I say, it has even led to easing of tensions between Erebor and Greenwood… Thranduil has communicated in letter asking after your health since you were healed, and inquiring after your future Queen, thanking her for gracious generosity."

"Urgh," Thorin glowered. "That is not helping her case Glóin."

"My point is… well, this may not be your first disagreement, but it also will not be your last if you are to wed. She may be of men, but she has the fire inside her of a dwarrowdam, that's for certain." Glóin brushed his beard with his hand thoughtfully. "Talk it through with her. Try to see why she feels that way about something.. and try to explain why you feel so strongly yourself."

This point Thorin could accept. He had never been a good communicator and was usually known to bark orders at people. He bowed his head in gratitude, the difference in age between them was only slight but clearly, Glóin was the more experienced with matters of the heart. And capable of diplomatically restoring humility to their King.

"Besides, making amends after an argument in the bedroom can not be bested." He winked at Thorin. "Not that you will find out until after your wedding."

In truth Thorin has felt terrible about his mistreatment towards many but in particular Shobha, his One through his dragon sickness. And he wanted to give her everything he could to make it better, even this. But this was something all dwarves did in protecting their females and children. His grandmother and Dis always hated it, and claimed it was too stifling, and often lonely, but they had so few females, it how things were always done.

Thorin inspected the gold hair bead he had forged and engraved, bearing his own stamp. It was for her. He would still want her to wear the warrior bead from Thrór that he had given her in the first place, but he had made this for her. He wanted her to know, he was nothing without her.

Placing the hair bead he had carefully made in his pocket and mopping his brow and the excess soot and grime off his face and arms he turned and followed Glóin out of the forges. He would find her straight away.

…

As Glóin and Thorin walked past the entrance, there, they came across them all: Laughing and giggling as they all came in from the snow followed by Dis' guards and Lindon and Rowan. The whole class of younglings amongst them all rushing to get to their class and warm up, followed by Dis, Kili and Shobha, skin pale and hair dripping wet from having fallen or played in the snow!

The problem was not the that they had done it but that they had concealed it from him!

 _He should have known; he and Dwalin should have been there at the ready in case the young were attacked again_.

Thorin, who had been composed a moment previously, now felt the anger rising in him like the fires of Mount Doom.

They all noticed him standing there fuming silently and froze immediately. Their faces suddenly serious, eyes widened as though they had been caught attempting to steal the Arkenstone itself.

"I must take my leave, Thorin, Mara is expecting me to help with invitations." Glóin patted Thorin on the back and hastily retreated.

"Uncle!" Kili tried to behave as though all was well, but that wouldn't work with him today.

"To my study all of you!" He commanded, fists clenched by his sides, muttering curses in Khuzdul.

They didn't need to be told twice they all began marching ahead briskly.

 _Dis should have known better, he thought irritated._

 _And Zodar had become an accomplice in this matter!_

Dis, Shobha and Kili, all piled into his study and stood, neither wanting to get water on the furniture from the melted snow. He would draw this out, and make them suffer for a bit before addressing them.

He had ample practice dealing punishments to his nephews for some time now. And most of the tension came from the apprehension, after being caught. As for Shobha, he really wanted to get her out of those clothes and warm her up with his own bare skin and kiss the pallor away from her cheeks, but she was an accomplice and had to be address first.

Still leaving them standing there he walked over and started the fire, in complete silence, getting it roaring so they would warm up.

"Remain here, while I think." He left the study and walked into his room quickly washing his hands and face thoroughly and changing his clothes fast, placing the bead carefully in the box on top of his dresser.

He returned to find them still there, having not moved. Shobha appeared to have faired the worst, and was starting to shiver intermittently, although biting on her lower lip to hide it.

He added more wood and kindling quickly to get the fire roaring further. And then stood in front of them.

"So what on Mahal's good Earth did I just witness?"

"Um…" Kili was always used to wriggling out of things, and tried to speak first but didn't appear to have any explanation. Thorin had seen it all with his own two eyes. There was nothing that could be explained away!

"It was all me." Shobha said, steadying her voice to stop her teeth from chattering. "My idea completely, Thorin… I take full responsibility."

"And you didn't stop her Dis." He continued.

"I convinced her to hide it from you." Shobha interrupted. Thorin knew fully that Dis would have been in on this scheme.

"No, we are both armed, and my guard were there on full alert." Dis spoke up.

"And on whose authority did you take the younglings…?" He stood close to Shobha maintaining his glowering look, trying hard not to hug her and warm her up. He could feel the cold from her body and clothes, as she continued to stifle her shivering.

"Mine.. as Lady of the Blue Mountains." Dis said.

"No it was me. Dis is worried you will be upset with me now," Shobha covered for her.

"Right you and Kili. Leave here." He growled. "I am thoroughly disappointed. And Kili, you will not be permitted any further hunting trips until this matter is resolved."

"But it wasn't me! I was an innocent bystander." He cried, and received a clip around the head from Dis for his betrayal.

"Leave!"

Dis was about to protest, when Shobha shook her head, looking her in the eye, which seemed to convince her. It made him wonder who else they were covering for this breach of authority. After all he himself had issued the order that the tutors would not be allowed to take the younglings out.

After they had left, he turned to her.

"So… I tell you that you are not allowed to travel to Dale, and what do you do? Take the younglings out." He shook his head. "Do their parents know?"

"Y… yes." She looked down at her hands rubbing them together.

"So you had this planned, secretly, under my very nose. And everyone agreed to it." He felt somewhat betrayed, but he was impressed that she had clearly won over the parents of the young. Dwarves with children were particularly protective of their families, so for her to have convinced them would have meant they trusted her as their kin.

"Well it was planned while you were more concerned with other matters." She meant the dragon sickness. "And it was…sort of my leaving treat."

"Hmmmm… and where are you leaving to, pray tell?" He bore her with his piercing gaze, but seeing her cold and trying to stand there defiantly made him melt inside.

"Well I doubt I will have time for lessons now.." she looked down. She clearly appeared to love the time she spent with the young. She was right though. His anger was beginning to dissipate slightly.

"And how did you get so wet?" He said in a softer tone now, cupping her chin to lift her face up to meet his. He desperately wanted to kiss her in that moment, but he couldn't let her think all was forgiven so easily.

"We had a snow ball fight."

"Ah, Kili is the culprit for that then," he said knowingly. Kili had an excellent aim. It came with the territory of having grown up in the Blue Mountains surrounded by snow.

"So you thought… what Thorin doesn't know… won't hurt hmmm?" She winced as he spoke. "Do you enjoy vexing me, my Shobha?"

"No, Thorin, if you allowed me some freedom then this wouldn't happen."

"So this is my fault then my lady?" He continued to keep his eyes fixed on her. She pursed her lips still stifling her teeth chattering. "And how were you going to protect yourself?"

She was too cold now, so rather than explaining, she took her coat off revealing the belt with a plethora of lightweight throwing daggers around her waist. Then rubbing her arms again to warm herself, and looking lovingly at the raging fire, she bent down and grabbing her sodden, icy cold skirts, she carefully lifted them up to reveal several finely crafted straps around her deliciously shapely thighs holding a pair of smaller daggers on the outer part of each. He stood there staring for a bit in clear appreciation of what he was looking at, imagining for a moment what she would look like laid bare for him, wearing only such belts and weaponry.

"Go and warm yourself by the fire." He spoke sternly turning his back, in an attempt to conceal his developing erection.

She reluctantly went over to the fire and kneeling down began to rub her arms.

"So are you upset with me?" She spoke staring into the fire rubbing herself to warm up.

"Is that what you think?" He walked over to her and threw several more logs on the fire.

"Well, it's your way or nothing else." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"I am only concerned for your safety and that of the little ones." He looked at her, but she continued to look at the fire.

"And I wouldn't want to put anyone in harms way on purpose Thorin." She looked at him, now shivering. "I can appreciate that there would be those who would want to capture me or the young. But there will always be some threat like that. And you have to understand that I would not decide to do the things I do, unless I thought it important or suitably safe."

He knelt down and took her small hands in his and began rubbing them. He should not have let her stay in those clothes for so long. He now imagined how much enjoyment the younglings must have derived from their play with her, and imagined that if they were blessed with young of their own, she would sneak them out to play also.

"And I don't believe that our protection comes from keeping me locked away, but rather from gaining as many good allies as we can. And if you really see me as your Queen… and not just your sex slave to keep your itch satisfied, then you have to listen to what I think too." Those words made him blush completely and did absolutely nothing to calm his arousal.

"Even if I had you in every single way possible, I doubt I would still be sated." He smiled brushing some of the loose strands of hair off her face. "But I accept the point you are trying to make, my beautiful one. And I want to add to that. I will always be protective of you. You mean everything to me, and I will die defending you if need be. So I need you to share these things with me, and tell me of your plans, so I can be happy you are safe. Please, Amralime. I beg of you."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Now should we get you out of those clothes?"

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?" She stood up. "I'm not sure I have still forgiven you for keeping me in these wet clothes all this while…"

"What if I offered you similar ministrations to the last time, my Lady…?"

"And what conditions would that come with, my King?" She gave him a mischievous look as she led the way to her room.

"I would rather like that you keep only your dagger belts on please?" He whispered close to her ear as he followed her through.

She walked into her room, dismissed Zodar early, and shut the door. Then turning to him and placing her small hand flat on his chest, she smiled.

"Ok, I will agree, if you agree to a few terms of my own," she gave him her best 'come-to-bed' look. Not that she had been very good at that before.

"Aye, my Queen." He took her hand and kissed it. "Name them."

"You need a wash… why are you so grimy?"

"I was in the forge – A bath together perhaps?" He looked hopeful, and she nodded.

"And I need to visit Sigrid and Thranduil…"

He stopped and screwed his eyes up with a pained look.

"A visit to Dale, Aye… but why must you visit Mirkwood?"

"If we have any elves that attend our wedding, then I expect they will feel more comfortable staying with their own kind. And unless you are hiding another Elven kingdom nearby, that will be our closest." Then she thought to soften the blow. "If you allow me this, I will let you do to me what you would like."

"My lady, what I want to do to you goes beyond just today.." then he looked at her suspiciously. "You were quick to take the blame and my sister allowed it. Although I know she loves you like her own and would never allow that unless, you were both protecting someone else… Fili!"

"No! He's not even here!" She was never very good at bare faced lying. Perhaps not revealing all the information, but not outright falsehood.

"And would he deny this as fast as you do? I would wager that he would have a desire to protect you and Dis just as much… even if you have everyone else wrapped around your little finger!" He found it endearing that she cared for his family, like she would her own. "So, now I know… I accept your terms with a slight amendment: I will be permitted to do as I please with your beautiful body on our wedding night… my Queen.."

"Um.." she bit her lip, thinking of all the pleasure he had given her so far. "Ok..."

He opened the door to the wet room and turned on the taps to the large stone tub. Then hastily kicking off his boots he walked over to Shobha, who was still standing in the doorway daydreaming of what delicious things he had planned for her. He had been, in truth, the most generous lover she had ever had so far. Thorin held out his hand to her.

"It's too late for misgivings now, my lady. You have agreed." He smirked, as he took her hand and began to unlace her. "And do not worry, I am accumulating a list of things you will need to pay for on our wedding night.."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Dear All,**_

 ** _Thank you so much for reading along so far._**

 ** _Just a quick reader involvement if you would like._**

 ** _I need to create some Dwarf Nobility - need names, descriptions, where they are from in Arda._**

 ** _They should be families (parents, daughters, sons etc.)_**

 ** _Please please post in reviews - and cont to feedback/review/fave/follow._**

 ** _xx_**

...

Thorin and Shobha had spent the whole evening together, and missed supper. They had shared a relaxing bath, where he had found ways to make up some of his faults to her. And then he had braided her hair and given her the bead he had made for her, and made up to her in several other ways in bed, where she had finally made up to him for keeping secrets.

Neither couldn't promise that they may make little errors even in the future, just so they could find ways to make up to each other. She also couldn't promise that she wouldn't use her body in future as a bargaining tool to sway his agreement in her favour. Equally he too couldn't promise that he wouldn't punish her delicious body for her slip ups in the future. Then utterly spent they had slept soundly all night in each other's arms.

...

They had joined the company early for breakfast, but had planned in advance to keep it brief, as they were expecting questions and ribbing. They sat together, and he held her hand under the table as subtly as possible without revealing that they were eating one handed.

"So you two missed supper," Dwalin began.

"Shobha purposely deceived me yesterday, taking the younglings out and putting them all at risk." Thorin spoke with his stone mask. He was clearly incredibly good at acting. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you, _baheluh_?"

"Aye, Dis informed me later. I thought you were aware." Dwalin grimaced.

"It appears our Lady is very capable of getting what she wants." He spoke calmly, while squeezing her hand under the table. Fortunately the innuendo was lost to everyone else.

"So what else did my sister tell you. Do we know who gave Royal approval, when I had forbidden for the younglings lessons to be taken outside?" To which everyone had suddenly found their breakfast most fascinating, and Dwalin had turned strangely red. They also noticed that Dis had been late to arrive for breakfast that morning, and Dwalin had claimed some excuse about her being busy with wedding arrangements. Shobha wondered whether something had happened between them, and made a note to delicately enquire later from Dis.

They all had quickly finished breakfast together, and after kissing her hand, Thorin had joined Dwalin, Fili and Kili for training. Shobha had joined Mara to help with the clearing project to make quarters ready for the nobles and other visitors.

They began with several large suites.

"Let me introduce you," Mara took Shobha's hand and introduced her to the team of workers. "This is Lani, daughter of Dani; Lyra daughter of Nela; And Fara daughter of Lina."

Lani, was a large dam with a full and elaborate chestnut beard and matching elaborate hair braids, who bowed her head and smiled. Lyra was a blonde dam, with a fuzzy blonde beard who was slightly thinner with warm brown eyes, and Fara was a red haired dam with twinkling green eyes and bright smile. They all appeared to appreciate the help.

"We are honoured to have your help, Lady Shobha." Lyra spoke up for all three of them. "It's not usual for the Queen to offer help in such simple matters."

"Please just call me Shobha," she giggled. "And I am not a Queen, nor is this a simple matter, my lady. What can I do?"

They showed her what they needed, and all set to work. She worked with them energetically and efficiently, dusting, wiping, cleaning, and setting the rooms up with bedding.

They easily got through five suites in the morning together, when Dis arrived with a tray of sandwiches, fruit, and drink. She found them all busy at work, Shobha humming to herself.

"My ladies, I have some refreshment." Dis smiled.

Lyra, Fara, Shobha and Lani all stopped and came over for food.

"My lady, thank you." Fara smiled, reaching for a sandwich, while Shobha poured out drinks into mugs.

"This is well done ladies," Dis smiled looking at the apartment they were in. "Mara and I will be at your disposal for this afternoon also. How many more rooms do we need?"

"Well, these are the larger apartments, and they are the last of the bigger ones. So we may get through another ten this afternoon." Lyra smiled.

"His Majesty has agreed that I can arrange some more help from Dale, if you are agreeable. I will ask Sigrid for the best and most trustworthy ladies." Shobha looked at them all, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Has he now?" Dis smiled. "So you convinced him."

"After some discussion yesterday…" Shobha blushed. In truth, it had been negotiated in the bath.

"Well we will be grateful for the help Shobha," Fara smiled.

"How are the wedding plans my lady?" Lani asked shyly.

"I am fortunate to have our Lady Dis helping, in truth." Shobha smiled, and leant on Dis, who put her arm around Shobha in reciprocation. "And I think the simpler we keep everything the better."

"Are you nervous about your wedding night my lady?" Fara whispered.

"Errm…" Shobha wasn't sure how to answer that one. She didn't really want to tell them Thorin wasn't her first. "Are all you ladies married?"

They all nodded.

"I was nervous on our first night. But my husband Barr was so sweet and kind… I think you don't need to be nervous." Fara spoke softly, while Dis chuckled.

"Thank you… that's really reassuring." Shobha placed her hand on Fara's shoulder. She could see Dis stifling a giggle out of the corner of her eye.

"You can always come to us if you have any worries, but I am sure lady Dis will speak to you more later on," Lani smiled.

"Aye, dwarrows don't often tire easily, unlike what I hear about men folk." Lyra chuckled back. And they all watched as Shobha blushed. She had indeed noticed that Thorin had not tired all evening last night, despite how tirelessly he had brought her wave after wave of pleasure repeatedly in a variety of ways.

These ladies were rather straight talking, and in truth Shobha was a bit lost for words.

"That sounds promising." She winked back at them, receiving further girlie giggles.

"Come on then," Dis smiled warmly. "Let's get stuck in. And hopefully finish a bit early."

They all finished their drinks and pulled on their aprons again, moving on to the next set of apartments.

That afternoon sped by and they were able to clear fourteen apartments with the help of Dis and Mara altogether. Shobha had even employed Zodar to help quite a bit. As the day had worn on Shobha had found her humming transformed into very quiet singing to herself, as they had divided off and begun to clear rooms on their own. She would have been mortified to sing in front of anyone, but on her own she loved it. And she hadn't heard when Thorin had stood in the door to the room she was clearing. He stood quietly straining to hear what she sang; She had the voice like a Maia Queen, and had heard a few words he did not understand. She had been singing 'Quando, Quando'. He wondered what the word meant and what she thought of as she sang and worked…

Then he coughed to snap her out of her concentration, and she finished clearing the cupboard and turned to look at him.

"My lady, I apologise for interrupting your work," he smiled softly. "But I have arranged for your escort to Dale, to meet with Sigrid, tomorrow morning."

"Oh.."

"You did negotiate your _position_ on the matter rather _unforgettably_ last evening, my lady." He smiled, making her blush as she recalled what he did to her at that point to elicit a 'yes' from her lips and include his terms on the matter.

"Thank you… And Mirkwood, my King? I recall I gained your full agreement on that last evening also." It was now his turn to blush. This had been negotiated on her terms as she had brought him to a spectacularly messy ending in bed.

"I will arrange for that before the week is ended, and you will have Kili at your disposal also, my lady, as you requested." He conceded touching her cheek softly. "Now perhaps I can relieve you of your duties, and possibly draw you a bath to relax? My sister says you have been working very hard."

…

The next morning Dwalin, and Dis stood by the stone bridge from the Great Gates along with four of Dis personal guard and Zodar, as Shobha walked over to join them with Thorin. They were getting ready to walk up to Dale, invitations in hand. Thorin had insisted that she returned after breakfast and wore her dagger belts, and while he desperately wished to fit the ones on her thighs himself, he knew it would lead to significant delays.

"Ah Dwalin! I have word that Bilbo and Gandalf travel together and will be with us by the beginning of next week." Thorin confirmed.

"Excellent!" Dwalin nodded. "We have a few of the best barrels of Old Toby, saved up for exactly this sort of thing.. the lads will enjoy a good knees up."

"Come now, its not just the lads that like a bit of pipe weed and a fine ale." Dis shot at them.

"Aye sister. Now I should not hold you up further." And with that he kissed Shobha's hand and disappeared back through the Great Gates.

...

As they reached Dale, there appeared to be a large commotion in the city. Guards were running about, people carrying pales and panicking, and many closed shutters despite it nearing midday.

Lord Bard stood in the middle of the main square, surrounded by a crowd of people and guards, while Sigrid rushed over to greet them, having spotted them from afar.

"My Lady Shobha, Lady Dis, Lord Dwalin!" She bowed her head.

"What's going on my Lady?" Dwalin asked, hands on his weapons.

Shobha noticed there was a shift in the posture of their guards, who had initially walked behind them, but now appeared to have formed a loose circle around them and stood scanning the surroundings attentively. Zodar stood close to both Shobha and Dis. Even Dis appeared to be on edge. Shobha had realised from the last few visits, that Dale had been somewhat of a dichotomous place, which was either relaxed or very scary, but she didn't quite expect this.

"I apologise for this, but we were attacked by a small orc pack. Unfortunately it was in the early hours of the day, most were asleep, and not many guards about, so the southwestern border of Dale." Sigrid explained fast. "We have driven them away, and put out the fires, before they could cause too much damage, but there are those who have lost their homes and many who have injuries."

"Is Dale secure now?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes my Lord, but we will not have the chance to sit and talk as we intended my Ladies," Sigrid spoke sadly.

"How many injured?" Shobha asked looking around and stepping closer.

"Maybe thirty, and ten further children." Sigrid replied. "Six families have lost their homes."

"Zodar, can you ask one of the guards to fetch some more medical supplies," Shobha turned to him quickly. "We need salves for infection, cuts and burns and as many bandages as can be carried, perhaps bring another two guards to carry what is needed."

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Dwalin said to her sternly.

"They are in need, this will help."

"Thorin will have my beard if you come to harm." He frowned.

"Then lets make sure that doesn't happen." Shobha put her hand on Dwalin's arm reassuringly.

"Thank you my Lady, that is very generous." Young Lord Bain, Bard's son had joined his Sister's side. "My father just said, they will be arranging for the families to be rehoused, but will need more soldiers to patrol. We are sending for more men from those who remain in Esgaroth, but also appealed to Gondor for aid."

"We will need to discuss this with our King," Dwalin replied. "But I will not leave Lady Dis and Lady Shobha unguarded."

Bain nodded at the warrior.

"Quick show me the way to your injured, I can begin to have a look." Shobha urged on.

…

Sigrid had led the way to the large Town Hall, where the main meeting room had been transformed with makeshift cots for those who were displaced and injured. There were people attempting to bandage some in areas, and there were others handing out food and drink to the injured.

Shobha took her coat off and and began rolling up the sleeves of her shirt, as Sigrid and Bain both silently gasped at the belt of daggers that sat around her waist. The belt had been perfectly fitted and hand made for her by Dwalin himself.

"Show me your supplies, and let's get going." She said scanning the room.

"Tell me what I can do," Dis followed and turning to Dwalin, Zodar and the remaining two guards spoke quickly. "Stay close to us please."

"We will stay here with you and help," Bain added. "These people will not harm you."

They worked quickly and efficiently, guided by Shobha, and had been joined by a further six guards with more supplies and a few healers from Erebor by command of the King. Within several hours they had finished seeing to everyone.

Sigrid followed the group out of the Town Hall, as they readied to leave.

"This was not quite the visit I planned; we had your wedding invitations; and we wanted ask for your most trusted female workers to help with some paid cleaning work in Erebor, but after this, I think it's probably not possible." Shobha turned to Sigrid.

"Oh no my Lady," Sigrid grabbed her hand in hers. "You have been so helpful today, it would be an honour to return the help. Besides there are some women there who will be grateful for the extra money after this. It will be paid work to help rebuild their homes and lives. No body wants charity."

"Thank you Lady Sigrid," Shobha looked at Dis. "Perhaps we could increase the pay, given work is urgent…?"

"I think you would be allowed to make that call, Sister," Dis smiled, admiring how she naturally handled such matters. She would be the perfect Queen to rule beside her brother. She would have the foresight and the temperament that he didn't.

"And we are honoured to accept your invitation. And would like to extend any offer of help for your auspicious day." Lord Bard walked over and bowed. "You have been most gracious and rapid to react, when we haven't even called for your aid. But your King has joined us himself."

Bard bowed his head in gratitude to them all before turning to leave.

"Heads up, Thorin's on his way," Dis spoke as they put their coats back on.

Thorin, Balin and several more of the Erebor guard walked over, stopping to talk to Bard once more as they passed each other.

"Dwalin, we are going to leave some of the guard here for the night," Thorin spoke to him. "Will you be able to look at their defences and guide the men. I have sent a raven to Dain asking for more men. But we are rather lacking. And will need to look at our own defences."

"Aye _baheluh_ ," Dwalin nodded and then signed at Thorin. _Temper, she was in no danger: I was there_

Thorin nodded, and signed back. _Am truly grateful, brother_

Dwalin nodded back and turned to leave.

"I am here to escort you back, my Lady." Thorin extended his hand to her.

"I know you will be angry, but I couldn't just leave them." Shobha looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction. But he didn't seem angry or irritated, only concerned.

"I understand, and have come to realise that sometimes you cannot be stopped. But in future I would be grateful if you could send word to me first, please, my lady." He kissed her hand. "There could have been riots, or further orcs.. and you could have been in grave danger." She had already been through so much for him, he couldn't bear the thought that she may have been hurt here, and he hadn't even been there to protect her. He kissed her hand once more.

"Aye but we were all there." Dis spoke in solidarity, although it was clear he was not angry.

"And I could have lost you too, sister. How would I explain that to Fili and Kili."

"Is this not a concern Thorin? I understand there have been other attacks in the area?" Shobha looked at him, as he matched his pace to hers. "Tauriel said they have had problems with orcs. But where are they coming from?"

"There are old tunnels in the Misty Mountains which may house them. We were attacked by goblins on our quest here. And travellers and traders have reported being attacked on the roads near the mountains. But they appear to be more bold in their movements." He confirmed. "I will be sending out word for more warriors and soldiers to protect Erebor but this has been occurring for a while over the last few years. Now we rule with the Arkenstone, more will return to Erebor. And we will have strength in numbers."

It was nearing dusk. While the days were getting longer now as they were approaching March, it still grew dark early. They had walked some of the way in silence. Thorin and Dis flanking Shobha with Zodar and the remaining guards walking in front and behind.

"Thorin, do you think they will attack Erebor then?" Shobha broke the silence looking at him.

"From the pattern over the last few years, I do not believe that to be the case. But in any case, we fortified our defences since the last great battle." He looked at Erebor, as it loomed ahead in all its strength and majesty. "And we will prepare further."

As they finally reached Erebor, they noticed the first set of caravans had arrived from the Blue Mountains, and the many dwarves unloading their things. Some appeared to have families. It was a lovely sight to see, and they bustled about arranging their things, faces hopeful of a new settlement and the start of a new life for them.

Shobha hoped that they had enough serviced, clean apartments, and that Sigrid would be able to help with providing further ladies.

Kíli stood waiting for them as they arrived at the stone bridge. He waved enthusiastically as he saw the group approach.

"Uncle! Amad! Shobha!" He came bounding over giving Dis and Shobha hugs and bumping his forehead gently with Thorin's.

Dis stood still suddenly, observing him, as though he had changed.

"You've asked her then? Oh my boy!" She hugged him again.

Thorin looked at Shobha. He hadn't quite fathomed what had been going on.

"Tauriel has accepted his courtship, I think, judging from the new braid." Shobha smiled warmly watching them. It felt like an immensely private moment, that should have been between Dis and Kili.

Thorin smiled at Shobha, silently admiring her and once again kissed her hand. He loved that she understood his nephews, and she observed all the subtle events in a way that he never did. She would truly be his better half, the One to complete him, and watching her now, as she observed his sister embrace her son with a big smile, he silently thanked Mahal for her.

"Aye, my Lady!" Kili grinned turning to them, and receiving a hug from Shobha. "But we have something we need to do… and I might need your help."

"Of course, what do we need to do?" Shobha nodded, as Dis stood next to Kili, her arm around him.

"Perhaps this is best discussed in my study." Thorin interrupted leading the way quickly past the bowing and curtseying newcomers.

After quickly stopping to address the new arrivals at Erebor, they all following him fast into the royal wing. Balin, Dwalin and Fili had joined soon also. And they all sat around the room paying attention.

"I have spoken to my brother who is glad to help. But I need to formally ask for Tauriel's hand from Thranduil, as she was an orphan and raised in his court." Kili looked at his mother and then Shobha and Thorin. "And Fee and I would go, but, we would appreciate it if Amad and you came with us, Shobha."

"No!" Thorin spoke on behalf of them. "You can go, and I will send my guards to accompany you. Its bad enough that one of the Erebor Princes is to court a Mirkwood Elf, but to go there begging him for her hand.." Thorin didn't seem to want to finish that sentence. "We are only just recovering politically, at great cost, to show those who challenge our right to rule, that the Arkenstone is back where is belongs. There is no need for the future Queen to be seen associating with elves."

"But would this not be a good alliance to have, and what better way than through marriage?" Shobha countered. "They too are having trouble with the orcs. We are in need of help –"

"We are not that desperate for help." Thorin shot back sternly. "I am not happy."

"The lass has a point actually Thorin." Balin came in brushing his beard thoughtfully. "Thranduil has already healed you twice from mortal wounds Thorin, and after the last gesture of goodwill made by Shobha on your behalf.. and he had even written enquiring after your health, which you are yet to respond to."

"Aye, because it was not an act of goodwill, but he held my life to ransom until Shobha found the jewels. They only healed me before it was found, because they knew without me they would get nothing." Thorin spat.

"I don't think so, brother." Dis stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I for one am not letting my son travel to the Halls of the Elves asking for the hand of his One, on his own."

"Fine Sister, then I will go with you."

"Um.. No…" Both Princes, Balin and Dwalin spoke together.

"Thorin, it is best to leave this to someone slightly more tactful." Balin spoke softly.

"We will go instead _baheluh_." Dwalin said nodding towards Balin, who looked back at Dwalin and nodded in agreement.

"And what of the journey? You were attacked by beasts on your way, last you travelled into Mirkwood." Thorin asked Kili. "I will not have Shobha or your mother come to harm."

"Aye, but Tauriel and her guards will escort us to avoid that." Kili confirmed.

Thorin stood looking at them all running his hand through his beard, considering all the options. And then appeared to reluctantly give in.

"I am not happy about this. And there will be no further trade or other agreements, unless it is discussed with me first." He looked at Shobha. "But I will reluctantly agree."

"Then it is decided, we will prepare to leave in the next few days." Dwalin looked at Balin and Fili.


	35. Chapter 35

They had been picked up by a guard of elves on their horses, led by Tauriel and taken to Thranduil's Halls without great trouble. The journey had not been quite as awful as the last time Shobha had been transported by Thranduil himself on his Elk.

And they finally all stood in Thranduil's grand Throne Room. Zodar had not been permitted to accompany them by the elves, and reluctantly remained at the stone gate.

Tauriel after guiding them through, had then disappeared elsewhere. Shobha and Dis stood flanked by Dwalin behind, Kili in front and Fili and Balin either side forming a protective border, while the Elven guard stood around them.

Then a set of tall doors opened to the far left, and Legolas walked in, smiling and greeted Kili as though they had been long time friends.

He then turned to Shobha, and bowed.

"My Lady Shobha. I hear there is good news."

"Prince Legolas." She bowed her head and smiled. "And I bring invitations in person."

"We wondered, as Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have received theirs already."

Then he stopped his conversation and looked to the door where he had just entered through as if he already knew. Moments later Thranduil walked through wearing his silvery robes and his crown of berries.

"Ada." Legolas bowed with his hand on his chest.

"So she returns today, the future Queen of Erebor." Thranduil always seemed to find a way to make a grand statement of an entrance. Even without being on his high Throne, he still stood tall enough to look down haughtily at them. "And she brings invitations…"

"King Thranduil," Shobha bowed her head. "I am not the only that would seek an audience with you."

"Yes, the young Prince seeks the hand of my Captain." He looked away disinterested. "But I can not agree this would be a fruitful union, as he is mortal."

"I think that is up to them, to decide on such matters, King." Dis came to stand by Kili and Shobha.

"Ah, the fiery Princess Dis, of the Blue Mountains." Thranduil suddenly turned to look down on her, scrutinising. "And tell me, have you enjoyed raising your young and growing into your dotage without your husband? And knowing what you know, would you wish that upon your kin? I may not be the Elleth's father, but I know he would not wish your fate upon her."

Shobha put her hand gently on Dis' arm looking at her. She could see the anger rising in Dis. She was not that dissimilar to Thorin in that aspect. Thranduil seemed to do this: aggravate in order for a response. She looked at Shobha and seemed to understand taking a deep breath and nodding her head.

"No King Thranduil, but if I were offered the choice, I would choose to marry him, and have our beautiful sons, and feel true happiness even if was short lived."

"She would be treated as a Princess of Erebor." Kili spoke up.

"I doubt you know much of that. But perhaps she has grown tired of those with true stature, and wishes for your kind." Thranduil looked down on Kili.

"Or perhaps, my Lord, Captain Tauriel wishes for a real man, who is well endowed," Fili smiled disarmingly with his response, almost as though he was joking with a friend. He was actually very sharp in his delivery. It was clear he would make an excellent King one day.

"I have no time for frivolous chitter with dwarves," Thranduil turned his back. And then pacing away and turning back, he walked slowly to stand before Shobha once more bending his head to look straight into her face with great curiosity. Then he spoke almost silkily, as though he were calling to a pet. "Tell me, my dear, I see he has caused you heartache recently… and yet you stay. A form of madness runs in that family, would you allow for your future young to be afflicted with the same?"

He extended his fingers carefully and tilted her chin to look closely at her face. His cold narrow eyes like scalpels trying to dissect into her thoughts.

And then she heard him in her head.

 _You will die giving birth to his heir. To your son. Your death will drive him to madness and despair._

 _Just as you have cured him of his sickness._

 _Knowing this, would you still stay with him?_

She shut her eyes for a second, tears prickling. Then opened them and looked back into his cold blue eyes looking down at her. Surprisingly she found herself able to speak back to him in her mind.

 _What will become of my child? …Our son?_

He held her gaze.

 _He will be a great King, greater than Thorin or Thror._

 _He will singlehandedly hold back the forces of darkness here._

 _Erebor will thrive for another Age because of him._

 _But you will never see him achieve greatness._

 _And he will resent his father, believing that he was the cause of his mother's death._

Shobha took in a deep breath, broken up by silent sobs, as tears trickled down her face.

He looked down at her with pity now, but he continued.

 _But you need not suffer this fate – You are not yet bound to him._

 _You have suffered much heartache at his hands – he is unworthy of you._

 _And my offer of protection here in my Halls still remains…_

With that almost as though she had snapped out of a trance, she stepped away, withdrawing her face from his cold fingers and into her hands, wiping the tears.

"Her Ladyship has graced us, and wishes to meet you…" he extended his hand to her.

Thranduil looked down, at this woman with pity. He had never, in his life, ever, looked at a mortal with pity. He pitied the fact that she had been brought here by the Valar, away from her kin, which in itself must have caused her great suffering, but now she was to suffer here, for the greater good of Arda. And despite the strange gifts that she possessed, her intuition did not allow for escape. Although he was probably as great as dwarves would ever become, Thorin did not deserve her.

And the Lady Of Lorien had now travelled here, just to see her. He would want to hear what she had to say to this mortal.

Reluctantly Shobha took his hand. Dwalin, Balin and Fili stepped forward to follow, but Thranduil held his free hand up halting them. As she followed Thranduil she could hear Legolas address the others.

"Lady Shobha will come to no harm in our Halls." Legolas stepped forward in reassurance. "Please come and rest for a while. Lady Galadriel has come with the sole purpose of meeting your Lady."

Her heart beat fast. She had always been so good at remaining calm even under a lot of pressure, but this was different. It felt like that first day she had come across Thorin and the group.

As she followed, he led her slowly, almost languidly out of the main Palace. The buildings and the outside woods and gardens all appeared to seamlessly merge into one another. And suddenly they were in a private garden.

In the centre near a white stone bench, there she stood, tall and regal, dressed in a long white silken gown. She was turning her back, with her long golden hair trailing down below her waist. And almost sensing heir arrival, she turned in one fluid movement, and smiling lightly, she shone, glittered, almost as though she were a star!

Many months ago, if Shobha had been told she would meet Lady Galadriel, she would have squealed with excitement. But now she was scared.

 _Had Thranduil revealed to her what the Lady Of Lorien had seen?_

"You have nothing to fear from me, my child." She smiled again warmly and extended her hand. Almost as though under a spell, she let go of Thranduil's hand and placed it in Galadriel's, who guided her gently closer to her. Another tall blond male elf remained seated on the stone bench behind them, which could only be Celeborn.

Thranduil at first hesitated letting her go, wanting to join them, but receiving a calm look from Celeborn, he took a seat next to him. Galadriel led her slightly further away and then turned to her, grasping her other hand also and peering into Shobha's eyes. She didn't feel so afraid now. Her eyes although piercing were warmer. Her judgement seemed fairer.

Galadriel spoke, and once again she could hear her in her head although she did not speak a word.

 _Gandalf informed me of your arrival on Arda._

 _The Valar have brought you here, in their great wisdom, for the events of Arda have not taken place as they imagined._

Shobha seemed to be able to communicate back.

 _Thorin, Fili and Kili were supposed to die?_

 _And Dain to become King instead?_

Galadriel spoke back.

 _Even Dain as King would not be the better outcome._

 _Shobha Seth, mortal of pure heart,_

 _There is an important part in the future of Arda that you are to play._

 _And there is one that you have already fulfilled: Durin's heir is now free from the curse of the Jewel._

 _You were the reason for that._

 _If you are wed to him, you will bear several heirs…_

Shobha interrupted her.

 _But Thranduil said I would die of childbirth –_

She smiled

 _I cannot see an exact future, but I see possibilities._

 _What I showed the Elvenking, was one such possibility._

 _He carries a favour for you, that he has never for any other mortal._

 _He will be an ally for a Queen, even if not close, he will come to your aid in your darkest hour,_

 _as he has already, for the one you love.._

 _He judges mortals harshly, but he sees you for who you truly are._

 _Almost as well as I see your true heart._

Shobha looked at Galadriel again.

 _But what about my parents and family at home?_

 _They suffer because I disappeared…_

 _But I fear my heart will not allow me to leave him._

Galadriel looked at her sad this time and nodded.

 _Alas, I cannot guide you in your decision with you loved ones._

 _But you will know what to do about their plight._

 _And when you decide, I will aid you with that._

 _When the time comes you will travel to Imladris, and I will be waiting._

Shobha nodded, tears streaming from her eyes once more.

 _What about Thorin, my Lady?_

She smiled and placed one hand very lightly on Shobha's cheek. It was so light that if she hadn't seen her do it she wouldn't have felt it.

 _You have cured him, and the line of Durin._

 _But you already knew, you never had anything to fear with him._

 _And any heartache you have felt by his words, he will forever spend easing away._

 _He will never succumb to its curse again, as your warmth occupies his heart completely._

 _Your example of willingness to sacrifice yourself for him, has rid him of his greed._

 _He will live the rest of his days aspiring to be good enough for you._

 _And your heirs will never suffer this curse again, as your blood will run in their veins._

 _Although they will rule under the King's Jewel._

Shobha didn't want to leave. She wanted to remain in the positive light of this most amazing Lady.

So Galadriel looked at her once more.

 _Child of pure heart, fear not._

 _The choice is still yours, although you have already made it…_

 _You will rule in times of peace and will bear him several strong heirs._

 _They will play a great role in the War to save Middle Earth from the Darkness,_

 _in the quest to destroy The One Ring._

Shobha looked up at Galadriel and nodded finally. And Galadriel continued:

 _I am grateful for your invitation, my dear._

The she reached out and placed her hand over Shobha's open palm.

 _And for our new Queen, I gift you:_

 _A phial of our precious healing waters of Lothlórien._

 _For all the many times you have saved the lives of many,_

 _May it come to your aid, when you are in need._

When Galadriel moved her hand away, a beautiful phial containing crystal clear water appeared in her palm, it was attached on a pendant to a shimmering chain, which looked like Mithril.

Shobha clutched it to her chest and bent her head low. It was clearer than day now: She loved Thorin, there would be no going back. She would need to figure out how to ease the loss her family felt.

As Shobha stood up and looked into Lady Galadriel's face once more. The Lady Of Lórien smiled softly, and nodded her head. Shobha truly had been graced by her wish to visit.

Shobha curtsied low to Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, who had now come to stand by her side silently. They both bowed their heads then placed their hands on their chest and extended their hands.

Then Thranduil was by her side once more, silently holding out his hand. Again, she reluctantly took his hand, and he guided her away and back towards the Palace. Her hand in his, was small and warm. She had slender fingers. He imagined the Dwarf King enjoyed holding her hand frequently.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. She appeared to have still been overcome emotionally from what Galadriel had told her. He felt a slight sorrow for this small, vulnerable, mortal once more.

"You are welcome, my dear." While Thranduil remained aloof and cold, there was a softness that had crept into his tone.

"How did you know I would visit today?"

"Tauriel."

Shobha laughed mirthlessly. Of course. It was nothing magical, or from a vision.

"Lady Galadriel, has known for some time however." He looked at her sidelong as though he realised what she was thinking.

"Why will you not give your blessing to Kili and Tauriel when you in your wisdom can see it is true love?"

"And what do you know of true love?"

"I know what it feels like…"

"Hah! You mortals live for a blink of time and believe you know what it means." He scoffed at her, stopping and boring into her big brown eyes once more.

"I have seen how Legolas looks at Tauriel. He will do anything for her. And would you have your own son driven mad watching her pine for Kili within your Halls?" She stood her ground and touched the phial of water that Lady Galadriel had given her, which now lay hanging between her breasts. It gave her courage.

"And what is to stop me from posting her to the farthest reaches of the realm." He smirked down at her, as if he had cornered her.

"You could try but I doubt that will stop them."

He looked at her for a short while, as she stood there defying him. It was hard to ignore that the Dwarf King had indeed fallen for a rare beauty among men. And with a heart to match.

"Answer me this one last question, my Lady: if I believed that Prince Kili abducted my Captain, and I brought an army to the gates of Erebor, what you do?" He looked at her once more, this time allowing his eyes to openly wonder over her small but perfectly proportionate form. She had not dressed up to visit his Halls, but it was clear that she would look beautiful when dressed in the proper attire. And he imagined the Dwarf King would equally enjoy many an hour undressing her. He didn't understand his own feelings towards this mortal; a mix of pity and admiration.

 _Perhaps he should cut down on the Dorwinion?_

"If Tauriel left your realm against your will, and you marched an army to the gates of Erebor, I would gather up any soul willing to wield a weapon to fight in the name of their love, and I myself would lead them to meet you out on the battlefield."

"You truly mean what you say, I suspect." He continued to keep his gaze fixed on her. He hoped it would make her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to flinch. She simply seemed to stare back with the innocence of a child attempting to face up to a parent, with her big, brown eyes.

Thranduil took her through the remainder of the way in silence and allowed her to join their group. Tauriel, had joined them already, and now wore a beautiful gold ring as gifted by Kili. They all looked at Shobha smiling with relief to have her returned back to them. And then were all taken back to Erebor soon after.

…

By the time they arrived back in Erebor, it was dusk. They all had travelled in silence, mentally exhausted, contemplating, and Kili having not gained Thranduil's formal blessing, was downcast.

Thorin and Zodar stood at the stone bridge awaiting their return. As they neared they saw Thorin's face shift from concern to a slight smile.

"Well..?" He asked Kili and Fili as they all dismounted. "Were you successful?"

"No Uncle," Kili looked truly down. "I was so sure, it would work with Shobha there."

Dis wrapped her arm around Kili again. "I doubt that he will refuse you, love."

"He is considering it." Shobha said, as Thorin took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Then you will hear positively." Thorin smiled softly and kissed her hand once more. "I am certain."

…

That evening Thorin and Shobha had dinner together privately in their parlour. Although she hadn't been that talkative. She seemed exhausted and pensive after the visit to Mirkwood. He worried about her and wondered what Galadriel had told her.

Had she mentioned the visions he had seen while he had held the Arkenstone initially? He was certain they were some sort of future visions. And then he recalled the vision he had before he fell into the sickness, the one of her giving birth; with the sheets soaked in the blood of his Queen; why did he alone hold their child in the vision after this, and why had she been missing from it? He would need to think about it and ask Gandalf. If it meant she would die giving birth, he would rather they did not have an heir.

After dinner, she had relaxed on the sofa laying her head in his lap while he stroked her hair, watching the fire silently, just enjoying the comfort of being together. After she fell asleep, he gently carried her to her bed, and then removed her shoes and tucked her in.

"Thorin…" she whispered stirring and reaching out to touch his face sleepily as he moved the blanket.

"Aye my beautiful one," he smiled softly. "Rest now."

"Please stay with me tonight…" she whispered. "At least will you hold me until I fall asleep… please…?"

"I would never deny you anything I can give you Amralime." He kissed her gently, and taking off his coat and boots, he slipped in behind her, inhaling the floral smell of her soft, raven hair and skin and wrapping his arms around her. He held her close to his chest, ignoring the urges of his body, while she fell asleep in his arms, and he too succumbed to sleep.

…

 _Thorin paced in his study, he could not settle, he could not concentrate._

 _What was taking them so long?_

 _He would no longer wait._

 _He marched through the doors into their parlour and then into his bedroom._

" _Aaaargh!" Shobha lay on the bed, Dis encouraging her, mopping her brow while she panted, and blew out breaths. Her forehead was drenched in sweat, the loose strands of hair clung to her head._

 _"Thorin!" Oin cried from the foot end of the bed. He was reaching between her thighs. Blood seeped away staining the sheets and Oin's tunic. "You should wait until we call you…"_

 _Thorin began to feel the panic mount. He had only ever witnessed that amount of blood in those who were not long for this world on the battlefield. He rushed over to the other side of his Queen, who let out another agonising cry and began to pant again._

" _I can not wait Oin, I must be near Shobha." He spoke kissing her hand as she grabbed it firmly and squeezed, letting out another cry. "You are doing so well, my lovely, strong, Queen."_

 _"Almost there lass." Oin spoke calmly. "Head is out… this one is s big fella…"_

 _"Rrrrrrrggghhhhh…" she groaned. "I can't do it… I'm so tired."_

 _"Dis I need more gauze and warm water." Oin commanded still completely calm. "Now listen to me lass, you can do it. Take a few more breaths and then when I say bear down. Once these shoulders are out the rest is easy… ready.."_

 _"No no no!" She shook her head, her eyes appeared to be slightly vacant._

 _"Yes you can, Amralime… hold my hand and squeeze tight." He kissed her head as he wiped her forehead and brushed away the loose hairs._

 _"This is all your fault!" She leaned into him._

 _"And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, my beautiful wife." He kissed her again and she panted a few times and nodded at Oin._

" _Push lass, give us everything you have…" Oin spoke gently._

 _She gave one final push, holding on to his hand tight, ending with a muffled cry as she turned to him and bit down on his shoulder._

 _"Good girl. That's it lass. All out." Oin spoke as the loud cries of a baby echoed through the room. "And we have a healthy young Prince… Dis." She was by Oin's side cradling the baby wrapped in a clean dry towel, gently wiping his face with the damp gauze._

 _"Well done, my Queen, I'm so proud of you." Thorin kissed Shobha, as she smiled weakly at him._

 _"Would you like to cut the cord, my King?" Oin offered._

 _Thorin kept hold of Shobha's hand, but she looked at him and nodded._

 _"Go, Adad, cut your son's cord." She smiled. "And bring him back to see his Amad."_

 _Thorin gently kissed her and quickly knelt beside Oin, as he took the clean blade and severed between the tied ends. As he glanced up between her thighs, the sight terrified him. So much blood._

 _"Oin will she be safe?" He whispered._

 _Oin looked at him concerned but kept his voice even, "We need to stop the bleeding now, she has lost a fair bit. Quick take the child, I need Dis with free hands now."_

 _Thorin took the crying bundle and brought him back up to Shobha's side._

" _Look at your Amad, our little handsome Prince." He held the babe before her. He had a shock of raven hair stuck to his head, olive skin and a face with full lips and big hazel eyes. He was truly handsome. "What should we call you?"_

 _"Frerin, son of Thorin." She smiled at him. "Unless you object, in which case my second choice was Fundin.. now hush my little one."_

 _"Aye my love, Prince Frerin, son of Thorin and Shobha." Thorin smiled. "He is perfect."_

 _She cried out again in pain. And the babe seemed to follow his mother._

 _"Oin.. what's going on?" Thorin looked agitated._

" _We are tying to work fast to free the placenta. It is stuck," Oin spoke more urgently. "Sorry lass, otherwise the bleeding will not stop."_

 _"Oin… Dis.." Thorin sounded concerned._

 _"Let them work Thorin." She managed in between groans. "Let Amad sing you a song… stars shining bright above you.. night breezes seem to whisper I love you… birds singing in the sycamore trees… dream a little dream of me…."_

 _Thorin had heard her sing this to her swollen belly before while in the bath. He loved it when she sang this song. She was shy to sing aloud, claiming her voice was not nice, but in truth she had the voice of an angel. And he hoped he would hear her sing more, now the babe was here._

 _Little Frerin seemed to settle to the sound of his mother's voice. There was quiet._

 _"See my beauty? He settles to his Amad's voice already.." Thorin smiled over at Shobha, but she lay slumped in the bed. Limp and lifeless. "OIN! OIN! OIN!"_

 _Dis rushed over and began to lay her down in the bed._

 _"DIS! …SHOBHA! …SHOBHA!"_

"Thorin! Thorin!... it's ok my love," he felt her with him once more. She held onto him tight and stroked his face. "You were having a bad dream… you're ok now… I'm here."

He held her tight. No, if that was her fate… they would not have younglings. He wanted her more than any perfect heir they may have.

"I love you, my beautiful one." Holding her tighter still and burying his face in her soft hair, he let his breath steady. Then feeling her relax her body against him, he drifted off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning when Shobha awoke, Thorin had already left. This was slightly unusual, as he always usually waited for her to wake on the nights they had spend together. But she didn't want to make too much of this, as he had started her fire and brought tea, and even drunk his cup.

She woke and poured her own cup of tea out. It was still warm, so she presumed he couldn't have left too long ago. And then she spotted a small note on the tray.

 _Mry Dearest Shobha,_

 _I did not want to wake you early, as you seemed tired._

 _I have a few things I must see to – but will join you at breakfast._

 _With all my love_

 _Thorin_

This did make her feel slightly better. And he appeared to have showered in her wet room and worn the change of clothes he always kept spare in her wardrobe. Shobha quickly showered and dressed herself, and found Zodar waiting as usual in the corridor.

"Good Morning Zodar." Shobha smiled.

"Good Morning my Lady."

"Do you know roughly when his majesty left my room in the morning?"

"About two hours ago my Lady." Zodar looked puzzled about the early questions.

"Oh, is that not a bit early for you?"

"Aye my lady, but his majesty had a message sent to me to arrive an hour early as he would have a few things arrange, and did not wish to leave your room unprotected."

"But my tea –"

"You had another pot brought through by Dis."

They arrived at breakfast as the rest of the company were arriving. Dis arrived with Fili, Kili and Dwalin, while Thorin was waiting at the entrance to the dining hall deep in conversation with Balin. When he noticed her arriving he turned to greet her.

"Good morning my Lady," Thorin kissed her hand. "I trust you rested well?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled.

Just as they took their seats they were interrupted by one of Thorin's guard, another rather large dwarf named Barr.

"Your majesty yourself, your Queen and Prince Kili are requested by the Great Gates urgently," he spoke fast, urging the King to follow.

They all stood up and hurried, with several more guards following.

As they reached the stone bridge they were met with a dozen Elven guard, in their helmets and armour. The accompanied Legolas at the front, who carried a banner in hand. They appeared to have been standing there for some time waiting patiently, and their horses tied nearby.

There were small groups of dwarves gathered around now and openly staring, some in shock, some in disgust, and some simply curious.

Kili seeing Legolas smiled and ran forward to greet him, as Shobha began to follow, when she felt a gentle tug on her hand to find Thorin reaching for her.

"Why has Thranduil sent his guards?" He looked cautiously at them.

"I don't think it's worrying… let's speak to Legolas and see.." Shobha took his hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

But as they reached them, Legolas was lowering the banner to reveal a beautifully dressed Tauriel, walking forward with a small cushion bearing another fine gold ring.

"Mae g'ovannen, King Thorin, and my Lady Shobha," Legolas smiled at them serenely as Kili stood in front of Tauriel, gawping with a grin.

"Mae g'ovanen, Legolas and Tauriel."

"My father grants his blessings for the union of the Prince and Captain Tauriel." He continued. "He also sends his well wishes for your up coming union, and thanks you for your generous invitation."

He presented a letter and a small silken pouch to Shobha. She took the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Lady Shobha_

 _Thank you for your gracious invitation. It is with regret that I will be unable to attend, but my son Prince Legolas and Captain Tauriel will be attending._

 _To the King under the Mountain I offer my congratulations – he is a better Dwarf for having you._

 _To you, my Lady, I wish to offer my allegiance, completely._

 _Should you ever be in need, I pledge my word to come to your aid._

 _Please accept this pre wedding gift from our Kingdom. It is of the finest of our craft and I hope you will wear it on your wedding day._

 _Be well._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Thranduil_

Inside the pouch was a fine gold bangle with a pattern of berries on a vine etched into it and his royal seal printed in the centre. Thorin hid his scowl at the gift, it looked flimsy, but he could not deny that it would suit her little wrists.

The Elven guard then turned in unison and saluted the King and Queen at this point. And both Legolas and Tauriel bowed their heads, placing their hands on their chests.

Shobha merely stood there mouth agape having read the letter with Thorin, while he placed his arm around her waist protectively, pulling her tight to his side. He didn't like the tone Thranduil used, but in all his years he had never seen the Elvenking make such a gesture towards anyone.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas." Thorin stepped away from Shobha and bowed, before returning back to her side still keeping his arm around her. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? We can offer your guards refreshments also and of course I expect Tauriel to be staying?"

"We Thank you for your generosity and would enjoy this offer, but unfortunately this can not be today." Legolas smiled lightly. "We are expected back soon by the King."

Tauriel came over to a still surprised Shobha, with Kili in tow, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered smiling. "It was certainly whatever you said that swayed him.."

…

The rest of that week had passed quickly. Shobha had spent the time working to help Mara and her team clear the apartments. Seven women had been sent by Sigrid, who had joined on the first day, but been unable since. And with further dwarves coming from the Blue Mountains to settle in smaller caravans there were more hands helping still making the work quicker.

Mara had, in between kept Shobha up to date on replies to wedding invitations; it appeared that almost everyone was attending and by the third day she had stopped mentioning all those attending and instead only reported those sending regrets.

Thorin had spent every night privately with her, but sensing how tired she had been from the work, he had spent the evening drawing her a relaxing bath and then holding her until she slept. He had begun to routinely fall asleep in her bed now, although they both had clothes on.

Thorin noticed that she remained quieter and more pensive since her trip to Mirkwood and wondered what the elves had shown her. He wondered whether she thought of her home land and parents or whether she was having misgivings about marriage to him. Then he realised that although she had told him bits he did not know enough of her life before, and thought he should find out more about her own culture and customs.

He had also been plagued by nightmares, sometimes she was giving birth and bleeding to death, sometimes he saw her being entombed in stone, and sometimes her body was consigned to fire as they had done with some of those fallen in battle. And so Thorin would wake in the morning earlier than Shobha, and start the fire to warm the room, and take his tea while watching her sleep soundly. And having been so eager for so long to claim her, the fear that she would conceive and die of childbirth had been enough to temporarily suppress his desire to undress her and play with her body even if purely for her pleasure. And as she made no move for the same he only held and kissed her.

Each morning he had met Dwalin early to train, leaving either Zodar or Barr to guard her room. At first Dwalin had been upset about coming across him, as he left her room clothed in what he had worn the night before. But then Thorin had opened the door to show him Shobha lying there fully clothed, sleeping soundly, which had eased the tension.

And so, early on the Tuesday morning of the following week, the company all gathered together watching the small caravan belonging to the Grey One pulling in with Bilbo seated in front fussing.

The halfling clambered down carefully once the horse had stopped fully and came walking over with his hands in the pockets of his waistcoat.

Shobha was amazed at how small Bilbo actually was, he was no bigger than a large child. She smiled warmly as he approached with his wavy chestnut hair, red and green waistcoat and shirt and cravat. He would have been an odd Victorian inventor, if not for his 'hobbit feet' and slightly unusual ears, which she fondly recalled had become quite the item to possess after the Lord of The Rings movies, back home! She observed the rest of the company as they all grinned at Bilbo with great fondness. Even Thorin, who stood by her with his arm around her waist clutching her to his side, bore a warm smile.

"Well Thorin, congratulations old man!" Bilbo gave Thorin a firm handshake followed by a hug. "You look much better than when I last saw you… and this must be your lovely lady."

He smiled trying hard to hide his curiosity and surprise at her different appearance.

"Shobha, this is Master Bilbo Baggins, our master burglar, brave companion, fourteenth member of our company and my good fried." Thorin smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Master Baggins. I've heard so much about your adventures!" She smiled as he shook her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He had sparkly blue eyes which closely observed her with a slightly mischievous look.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, My Lady Shobha. It is not often you get to meet a beautiful and charming lady willing to tolerate the King under the Mountain." He smiled, as Thorin chuckled slightly. "Please call me Bilbo."

"Aye Master Baggins, I truly have have struck gold with my beautiful Queen." Thorin gave Bilbo a firm pat on the back.

"Gandalf!" Shobha smiled as the tall wizard approached, his eyes crinkling with his smile. He came to stand by Bilbo with his staff. She let go of Thorin temporarily and stepping forward gave him a hug which reminded her of when she would give her parents a hug as a child as she only came up to his chest.

"Ho! ho! My dear! It appears that your host is trying to keep you in Erebor by bestowing the title of Wife and Queen upon you!" Gandalf chuckled as he bent down to hug her back.

"I think you're right Gandalf! I've been tricked!" She joked back. "But those fireworks that you provided on Durin's Day really helped to set the romantic scene… so you are now officially an accomplice you know."

"Oh come now, I think your betrothed would imply that rather pretty and revealing dress you wore that day was more to blame." He winked back and then looked at Thorin, bowing his head. "Either way, you will make a rather splendid Queen, I think. The Valar were rather generous to Thorin."

Thorin smiled in agreement and bowed back, then stepped forward and gave him a warm hug also.

"You are right Gandalf. Mahal has been most generous." Then a strange slightly sad expression flitted across Thorin's face before he composed himself once more. "I must talk with you about some important matters Gandalf… but first let us have breakfast. Come, Bilbo… this way."

Shobha wondered what it was that Thorin had been upset about. She couldn't help wonder whether this angst was the source of his new found routine. Although she herself had been lost in thought a lot since meeting with Galadriel. With their wedding coming up, she missed her mother and father more than ever. Similarly her sister would have been coming with her for dress fittings and her nephew and niece would have been a page and flower girl. She needed to think of what to do for them, so they didn't feel the loss of her, or worry about her. Initially she thought of some sort of message, but they would worry still, and imagine she had run away from them, and she didn't want to hurt them in that way either, as the times they had together as a family had been very loving and happy.

"My Queen..?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Thorin leaning over to her and gently touching her hand. "You are deep in thought… Amralime."

"Oh no nothing really.." she tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"You normally love those muffins." He whispered looking at her plate where her first muffin still remained completely untouched. "Perhaps you need a rest today. You have been helping with the cleaning everyday, when Mara tells me even the others have had a day or two of rest in between.."

"But I had a day away in Mirkwood and Dale, Thorin." Shobha tried to explain, although she knew eventually she would need to share her true worries with him. But perhaps not at this point, where he appeared to have worries of his own.

"I think we both know those days were hardly restful for you and anyone else for that matter." He spoke softly. He needed her to talk to him, but at a time that they would not be interrupted. This evening they would be having a dinner to welcome Bilbo and Gandalf with the rest of the company, which would not allow them much time, as there would be much drinking, smoking of pipe weed, song and tales told of their quest. And today he would meet with Gandalf which would allow him the chance to ask about his visions. He knew Gandalf would be travelling to Mirkwood tomorrow to speak with Thranduil and he would likely return only a day or two prior to the wedding. So he would have to leave it to the next few days to press her on her thoughts and what truly troubled her.

"So, I see you have really rebuilt much of Erebor since I was last here." Bilbo interrupted looking at the lovers. She was indeed unusual in her appearance, like the Easterlings, but beautiful nonetheless. And observing them deep in a private conversation across the table, Bilbo couldn't deny that the raven haired King and soon to be Queen of the Lonely Mountain made a stunning and very regal couple.

"Aye Master Baggins.. structurally most of it has been repaired. We are working to fortify our defences further for the future of course. But all that remains are the cosmetic restorations. And in fact, it turns out our Queen is rather good at stone masonry and has been working for Bifur and his team."

She blushed as Thorin brushed the back of his hand on hers smiling proudly.

"Really my work was nothing – they were merely babysitting me and keeping my hands occupied, and out of everyone's hair." She shook her head. "It really is nothing compared to what the rest of the team do.. Now Bilbo, I have heard many brave tales about your adventures: I would love to hear about them sometime. And more about the Shire – it must be so beautiful." Thoughts of the Shire, reminded Shobha of the English countryside, where they would go on picnics and berry picking and cycling during the warm summers. She would want to travel to the Shire if she could. She wondered how she could convince Thorin to take her there.

"Perhaps we should take you on a tour of our Great Kingdom?" Kili stepped in enthusiastically. "Shobha and Fili will help I am sure."

"We will walk with you for a bit, but our bride to be has a fitting this morning with Denin. And Kallon will be there too – to inspect the jewellery." Dis interrupted.

"And then we have to go over the seating arrangements. And you have already started receiving gifts.." Mara added smiling.

"Um.. perhaps you should write those thank you notes out for gifts." Fili ribbed. "You have seen Shobha's handwriting haven't you? It looks like a spider fell in the ink well and angrily ran all over the parchment…"

This set Kili, Dis and Bilbo laughing loudly. Shobha had spent a lifetime of being told how awful her handwriting was, even for a doctor! But she was completely offended when she spotted even Thorin stifling his laughter by covering his mouth and looking away pretending to refill his mug with more tea!

This was all escalating into a bit of stifling wedding nightmare for Shobha. That was the whole reason she had wanted a quiet intimate 'close-family-and-friends-only' sort of wedding with Mike in the first place. It had upset Mike's mother for quite some time, so they had decided to do it all in Wales and in a grand Castle, which had appeased some of her grievances. It was safe to say Gwynn was not an easy woman to please. And while it now seemed like a distant nightmare, Shobha used to wonder whether she considered any woman good enough for her son!

"Try not to scare my bride too much please… we do have three weeks left." Thorin grumbled at Dis.

"Actually, dear brother, its only two and a half weeks now." Dis corrected him rather sternly. "And soon the Noble families will be here, so if we don't tackle these remaining tasks now, there will be no time later.. and you wouldn't want your bride to be marrying you with no clothes would you..?"

A thought which made Thorin blush.. given the number of hours he had already spent greedily feasting on her bare skin. And while he had tended solely to her pleasure in as many different ways as he could think, despite her begging him at times, in the throes of her pleasure, he had never penetrated her. This was something that he desperately looked forward to and the thought alone made him painfully aroused. But they would need to consider taking proper precautions first, and he was glad of his restraint now, as the dreams came flooding back to him. This reminded him that would need to speak with Gandalf urgently.

"Aye…" Thorin sighed looking at Gandalf, who had been observing him closely, as if expecting him to ask. "Gandalf, could I speak with you please, perhaps you have some time now?"

"Of course, I will stay in Erebor tonight and leave for Imladris and Mirkwood tomorrow." Gandalf confirmed, looking at him more seriously.

"Come on then, you will need time for the tour –" Dis stood up.

"And a break for lunch – and tea too please…." Bilbo added hopefully.

"Aye Master Baggins, and no doubt you will want time to rest and ready yourself for dinner." Fili added remembering how fussy he had been when they had met him first in Hobbiton.

"We have some barrels of Old Toby still left for later." Dwalin called from next to Dis grinning. He appeared to be suddenly looking forward to dinner.

Shobha wondered whether it had anything to do with spending more time with Dis. Their romance appeared to be among the slowest burn types that she had ever come across. She didn't really like interfering, because it usually resulted in either very positive or very negative results. But in their case, a tiny bit of interference couldn't hurt, given she was her sister-in-law to be and he was her adopted-brother: Therefore she was best placed to at least find out a bit more.

And with that they all stood, and Thorin turned to her, placing a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

"May I pick you up before dinner, Amralime?" He whispered leaning so close to her ear, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I would like that very much." She smiled softly.

…

Thorin sat in his study with Gandalf, who sat quietly listening and puffing away on his pipe.

"It's particularly about the visions…" Thorin explained.

"But these began when you held the stone." Gandalf confirmed not looking at him.

"Aye. First I thought they were what I hoped for." Thorin continued. "Maybe it was showing me my wishes and dreams. And the visions took away the disgust and sickness I had from before when I used to hold the stone…"

"Your marriage… and children?" He focused his glinting blue eyes on the dwarf. "A baby… or young children… is that all."

Thorin swallowed. How much more information did he want? He had explained about the image of her playing with younglings, and the one of her giving birth and holding a baby. He felt embarrassed about revealing that he had seen himself making love to her with wild abandon: sometimes she was bedecked in jewels alone; sometimes she wore a blindfold; sometimes he held her hands down; and sometimes she had her wrists bound with ribbons to the bed. "What specifically do you mean?"

"Well the children she ran after… is there any certainty they could be yours?"

"The fields were the land adjoining Erebor, where I had seen her last summer playing with the dwarflings. And the young had black hair.." He felt irritated. "I don't know for sure… I assumed it. And the visions were so short lived –"

"Tell me exactly what other visions you had. You are leaving something out Thorin Oakenshield." He eyed the dwarf King with suspicion.

"I saw us making love each time: before the vision with children. " Thorin felt he was confessing some of his most intimate thoughts that he had about her to this old wizard.

"Hmmm…" Gandalf kept his eyes on the King. "And you have no further visions at all anymore?"

"None, and the Jewel sits on the Throne as it once did. It appears to have no more effect –"

"Thanks to your Queen-to-be." Gandalf looked at his pipe now. "It was likely the purity of her heart that has saved you all."

"Aye." Thorin would forever be grateful for everything she had ever done. From calling on Thranduil to save his life, to helping him overcome the dragon sickness. "Which is why I can not have her bear any young if she is to die.."

"I suspect the original visions you had of her were just the Arkenstone appealing to your greed. You are better than Thror and have never had a need for gold the way your ancestors have. However, I suspect your desire for her outweighs everything… am I right?" Gandalf looked at Thorin this time his gaze piercing.

Thorin could not find the words to answer, it was almost as though the wizard had ripped the truth directly from the depths of his soul. He simply nodded.

"And part of that is your carnal desire for her… and your wish to one day sire a young one with her." Gandalf tapped his pipe out once again and reached out to the mug of tea on his side table. "The vision of her chasing the young is likely a similar seductive vision, allowing the stone to take more of a hold on you through these desires. And you were likely seeing an altered memory of her when you saw her during the last summer months."

"So does that mean the vision of her giving birth and dying is the true one?" Thorin suddenly stood up nervously and began pacing the room. "Maybe it's not too late… you can take her away. Find a way to send her back… She may hate me, but if she lives and is safe, I am certain she will find happiness. And I can live with that… While I was afflicted, I became obsessed that she must come to be with my child."

"There are other forces at play here Thorin, greater than you think… Dark forces.. as we discovered during your quest, which I came across in Dol Guldur." Gandalf frowned.

"Lady Galadriel visited your future Queen in Thranduil's Halls, I must know what she showed Shobha." Gandalf frowned. "I think you were being influenced by the forces of the Dark Lord When you saw those… I believe there is an important future that your children and Shobha will play in the strength or Middle Earth against the darkness."

"Let me summon Shobha now – "

"No! I suspect she had made up her mind to stay with you. Galadriel will have revealed some of her visions to Shobha. She is a wise Lady, but she believes the girl should not be sent back.. That her place is indeed as your Queen." Gandalf spoke calmly as though he knew. "And she has not been wrong: It appears there is some alliance being forged between Erebor and Mirkwood. Even if your people do not trust the Elves, Thranduil will do likely come to her aid."

"I have seen how Thranduil looks at her… with all lack of honour. He would keep her as his concubine if he could – not treat her as a Queen, as she deserves!" Thorin glowered.

"Don't be so foolish! Thranduil will not touch your betrothed. And I doubt she would let him."

"I did see her body in death, in my dreams of late: sometimes she was entombed in the white stone of Erebor, and others she was consigned to fire… but she had mentioned to me according to the customs of her people they did this... and whether I had this in mind when I dreamed –"

"No the fire is important." Gandalf spoke looking at the dying fire. "But I need time to think and speak with some of the council."

Thorin stopped pacing and looked at Gandalf intently. He spoke of too many possibilities, her safety needed to be assured.

"I suspect that you should have children, and she may be at risk of death. But Lady Galadriel is unlikely to sacrifice the life of one with a pure heart.. there will be other factors." Then Gandalf looked at him once more. "What are the wishes of your betrothed, Thorin? Does she want children?"

"Aye, she told me that is her wish."

"I will need time to think."

"But the wedding is in three weeks Gandalf."

"Well I am sure you are rather capable of keeping your desires under control… seeing you on Durin's Day, I though she would have been with child already by now!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Mahal help me! This is no jest Gandalf: Shobha's life hinges on it – and I must know!"

…

Denin's shop had been closed for the afternoon just for them. And Shobha had tried on several Saris and dresses that had been made for formal dinners and events that would surround the time of the wedding. The final two outfits were for the wedding and coronation, and Thorin had shown a preference for her to wear a Sari for both. She had insisted on longer sleeves for both, as she still found Erebor quite chilly at times, and Dis had suggested the more elaborately laced and revealing blouse for the Coronation Sari, reminding her quite crudely that it would be that outfit which Thorin would have the pleasure of undressing in the evening.

And so there she stood on a small platform in the changing room lobby where Denin had adjusted the furniture to have several mirrors surrounding the platform. She wore the evening coronation outfit, which would be worn for the feast also. And Dis had put her hair up roughly and dressed her in all the matching jewellery, and then disappeared to fetch Kallon and Denin.

The Sari for that evening was in a hot pink, embroidered with large gold patterns and the same gold edging used on her other saris, and on some of Thorin's matching outfits in his contrasting Durin Blue.

Shobha found several reflections of herself staring back at her, looking very much an Indian Princess or Queen, but with sad eyes. Her parents and family should have been here to share this day. She was clearly good at tormenting herself. She kept reminding herself that they would never deny her the chance of having a happy life. And if what Galadriel said was indeed true, she would need to be strong.

Just then the curtain opened slightly behind her.

"Oh lass!" Dwalin popped his head through and smiled. Shobha turned back as fast as she could given the material of the Sari was not securely fitted, as Denin had wanted to make some adjustments. And she was certain she caught the gruff warrior wiping a tear off the corner of his eyes. "You look like a Princess! If our Father and Mother had been here they would both insist on giving you away, and making the journey to the altar."

"Dwalin, I'm glad you're here." It was all too much. She started sobbing again. And he quickly ran up to her, then being very careful to not step on her skirts wrapped his arms around her in a large hug. "Everyone's suddenly left me… and I am thinking about my parents… and there's so much going on…" she managed between sobs.

"There, there, lass," he held her tight and stroked her head. "I think they are all here in our hearts. And your parents would approve of your marriage to Thorin… he is the best man I know. But he is better for having you."

She continued to sob for a bit longer.

"Lass… Dis will kill me if I let you ruin your clothes with your tears…" he spoke softly, which made Shobha laugh.

"Oh goodness Dwalin!" Shobha laughed, in between the dying sobs, as he slowly let her go and handed her a hanky. "So what happened between you two… please… I have been crying; you need to cheer me up."

"Och… I met her that day when you took the children out in the snow. She was upset, because you had shouldered all the blame. And she found me to ask whether we should tell Thorin that Fili had given Royal Approval. And I tried to convince her that was of little use…" Dwalin looked at his feet and then adjusted her hair tikka pendant before continuing. "Well I know Thorin, when it comes to you he will end up giving in, so I said he just needed time to cool off and talking to you would help… Well we went back to his study and found it empty.. and we didn't see Zodar so we were about knock on your door, when we heard the two of you laughing about the deal you both struck in the bath and I thought he was going to bed you!"

"Oh god!" She was mortified, and wondered exactly what Dwalin had heard. That evening, Thorin had played her body as skilfully as he had his harp: Each time he touched her, it had been as though he had been studying an important map or skill; he had learnt exactly what and where had given her the most pleasure, so that each subsequent climax was even more intense than the previous. In fact at one point they thought they had heard someone outside the door and instead of stopping, he had purposely made her orgasm at that very point but kissed her firmly to stifle her cries. And now she wondered whether it had been them.

"He was getting ready to braid your hair…" Dwalin looked at her suspiciously. "Why what did you do in the bath?"

"Nothing like that." She pursed her lips. She knew he would spot it if she lied so thought to change the subject fast. "Hang on, what are you even doing here Dwalin?"

"Dis wanted me to practice a walk with you so I don't trip you up or step on your Sari." He smiled, every time Dis was mentioned now.

"So did you kiss her that day?" Shobha quickly fired her next question before he could think again.

"Aye.. well she kissed me first – I was going to come in and send Thorin to his room, when she kissed me to stop me from going in…" he blushed again.

"And… what did you do?" Shobha squealed.

"I kissed her back…" he rubbed the back of his neck again. "Problem is I don't think she expected me to kiss her back!"

"Wooohoooo! At last!" Shobha grasped his hands.

"Thing is she kissed me back… and well… we really got into it… you know." He let one of her hands go and slapped it to his head.

"But that's great!"

"No lass… when she realised a few minutes later. Well she got all flustered and ran…"

"And what did you do?" She asked, clinging to each word he uttered as though her life depended on it.

"I ran after her once I realised what just happened myself.. but she had gone into her room and didn't answer when I knocked. Although I swear she was leaning on the door. I thought I could hear her breathing."

"So did you talk to her after that…?"

"Aye, but she pretends as though it never happened." He looked a bit down. "So I haven't raised it again… figured it was a mistake."

"No, I've seen the way she looks at you. She really fancies you." Shobha smiled.

"And did she say that to you exactly lass?"

"Well no…"

"Then we leave it… bedsides this is not some wallflower we are talking about – it's Dis. If she wants something she will ask for it." Dwalin concluded.

"I don't think that is true… it's complicated because of her late husband. But how long ago was that?!"

"Och no… leave it. A widow must always choose. Now that was a good try… but I was lecturing you on the importance of keeping your virtue until you are both wed –"

Fortunately they were interrupted by Dis herself who was followed by Kallon and Denin.

"Oh Good! You're here." Dis spoke to Dwalin and then turned to Shobha. "Oh my dear! You look an absolute vision!"

"Aye, Our King certainly knows how to select jewels perfect for you!" Kallon spoke stepping up onto he platform and admiring his own work. "Now we need to check the fit of the crown and measure your fingers for the rings. Not to worry I will leave a bit of room, most females swell a little when they come to be with child. And I expect you will in the next year Lass…"

"Well if you look like that on your wedding night… I would give it a month!" Denin cackled with Dis and Kallon, while Shobha blushed. These dwarves were a bawdy bunch indeed!

"Och I don't need to hear that about my little sister!" Dwalin grumbled, muttering further curses in Khuzdul under his breath.

…

After a rather exhausting afternoon both physically being moved about by Kallon, Dis and Denin and mentally, due to everything else, Shobha found herself relaxing after a shower. She had set her dress out, lay on the bed and focussed on her breathing to clear her mind. Between her worries about how to help her parents and Thorin's nightmares she hadn't been sleeping well. And slowly as she continued she drifted off to sleep…

She was awoken by a knock on her door. Jolting awake, she had to take a moment to realise where she was. Getting herself up she walked over to the door, to find Thorin letting himself in.

He was dressed in a deep blue velvet coat and trousers with a tunic in a one shade lighter underneath. It was simple but still formal, and he had offset it with his large sapphire studded belt.

"Amralime, are you well? You are not dressed." He looked at her concerned.

"Sorry Thorin," she said running her hands through her hair, which she realised must have developed a load of kinks from laying in bed while wet. "I've been so tired, I must have fallen asleep."

Looking at her in her bathrobe, and with her hair still damp and mussed from her light sleep, reminded him of the first time they kissed, and the first time he touched her. She was just as much a tempting vision now: her robe was coming undone, with it very precariously remaining together due to the tie. He walked over to her and taking her hand, he kissed her.

"You seem tense, my beautiful one." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her once more.

"Mmmm… there's a lot do do… and I had my fittings today so it was all a bit emotional."

He gazed lovingly into her big dark eyes. Perhaps that was what she was preoccupied by – her worry about her family. He didn't want to interrupt her so that she could open up to him as much as she felt comfortable.

"Thank you for the jewellery. They are all beautiful… perfect actually," she changed the subject herself. She didn't want him to feel that she wasn't happy to be marrying him, or to burden him, when clearly he appeared to have many things on his plate too. And tiptoeing up she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, snaking her fingers into his hair. She needed a distraction badly. Pausing to look into his intense, deep, blue eyes, she crashed her lips against his, pressing her body to his desperately, and allowing her hand to trail down from his chest, and the middle of his muscular abdomen to his trousers rubbing his firmness, to find it growing harder to her touch.

"Mmmmm… Mahal! Would you like me to ease your tensions my Lady?" He asked, as he watched her robe finally splay open revealing a hot trail of brown skin from between her breasts all the way down to her delicious apex. And then she kissed him again and undid his belt with a click, letting it drop to the ground, and began to slide her hands under his coat.

"We cant be too late Amralime… they are beginning to gather up now… but I can help you.." he spoke huskily as he fought to control himself. She was much more needy today, her hands wondering all over him and kissing him passionately.

"Yes please.. I need this.." she broke their kiss and still holding one hand she stepped back towards the bed. And Oh Mahal! She let her right hand trail down lazily from her neck, between her breasts and all the way down. And he watched with greedy eyes as she began to touch herself.

He grabbed her and kissing her vigorously slipped his hands along her body upwards, brushing past her breasts and up to her shoulders, where he slipped her robe off revealing her beautiful form completely. Then growling in appreciation he fast rid himself of his coat, letting it drop to the floor and followed her to the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

They were late for dinner. He had only made her climax once, and denied himself any release, but he had taken his time with her body. He very much enjoyed seeing her touch herself, and made a mental note to encourage her more in future, while he watched. He had played with her, letting her touch herself and then holding her hands back when she was close; he let her tension build until she was certain she would fall over the edge without any stimulation. And then after kissing her body all over, when she thought she could finally take no more, he finally helped her over the edge. This had been exactly what she needed to help her relax.

Then Shobha dressed hastily, and Thorin fixed his own clothing that had become creased and loosened from his ministrations. And he gently combed and braided her hair helping her pin it up before walking her over to the Royal Dining room.

He stopped outside the doors briefly, to help them compose themselves, before opening the door and leading her in.

Everyone had already arrived, and had been drinking, and laughing over tales of their shared adventures.

"Ahem! What kept you two?" Bilbo walked over holding his tankard of Ale up, raising an eyebrow.

"I tried to have a cheeky catnap.. but overslept. Sorry Bilbo. I hope everyone has not been waiting too long." Shobha tried to bluff it off.

"But it's been a while since I saw Thorin on his way to pick you up." Bilbo smiled teasingly.

"Um yes… I also needed to discuss –"

"Riding lessons… I will be teaching Shobha to ride a pony." Thorin squeezed her hand and walked by her calmly.

"Oh Yes?" Bilbo began to chuckle. This was not the same impatient Thorin, driven to irritation if he didn't have anything his way. Surely not! "And I suppose he is teaching you to mount and dismount first huh?" His chuckle rose to an overt laugh, as Shobha blushed again and Thorin kissed her hand. The three walked over to join the others milling around waiting for their King to take their seats for dinner.

…

Dinner had been a rather lively affair. After everyone had taken their chance to tease the couple for their tardiness, they had all gone on to ask Bilbo about the shire, and his return journey back from Erebor after their quest. Then they had spoken of some of their adventures on the journey over.

Finally they had all moved the party to the large royal terrace, where Bombur, Elin, Glóin and Mara had taken their leave in order to return to their young. Fili and Kili had played a few rather soulful tunes on their fiddles, and Dis and Dwalin had stood huddled in a corner together, in deep conversation, leaving Oin and Thorin to go in search of a second barrel of Old Toby, while everyone else had taken their pipes out and begun to pack this particularly fragrant tobacco into their pipes and start smoking, gathering around the princes playing their tunes.

Shobha had been seated on a bench at the far end of the terrace which allowed a glimpse over Mirkwood, which now sat in an eerie, silent darkness, and thoughtfully began to enjoy the last of her small tankard of ale. She didn't often drink much, because she was not not able to handle her liquor, and she hated waking up the next day with something in between feeling very tired or hungover. But tonight with all the food she felt safe enough to enjoy a second glass of their rather sweet ale, which was surprisingly palatable, given that she didn't particularly like ciders, beers, ales or bitters back home.

Suddenly she found herself flanked by Bilbo and Gandalf on the bench, both having lit their pipes and smoking away.

"Do you like to smoke?" Bilbo asked her very nonchalantly.

"Um I can't say I have ever tried a pipe." Shobha answered. "Although back home the tobaccos are not very good for you… but your ones here smell rather nice I must say."

"Would you like to try some, my dear?" Bilbo slurred a little. He appeared to be tipsy.

"But isn't your pipe, like, your own thing… surely you wouldn't want me using it..?" Shobha asked curiously. Even Thorin had never offered her his pipe, and yet his mouth and tongue to explored all of her already.

"I don't mind.. hic… if you don't mind…" Bilbo winked, puffing out a ring of smoke. "I'm sure even Gandalf here would share his with you…"

She didn't know what to think.. she knew Dis smoked, so it couldn't be a taboo thing. So looking at the pipe he offered, she took it carefully to keep it upright and took a puff. Initially it made her cough, but the second puff was not as bad. It certainly was not tobacco!

"What am I supposed to do? Am I doing it right…" she looked at Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Ooh you make a pipe look rather good, my lady," Bilbo hiccuped again, and dreamily looked at her.

"Hmmm…" Gandalf looked at her and smiled, then blew a dragon shape with his smoke.

"What is this stuff? Its rather fruity…" Shobha took a few more puffs. "Its not tobacco like I have come across.."

"No my dear, its Old Toby." Bilbo smiled watching her as she wrapped her full lips around the mouthpiece of his pipe and sucked. He rather liked it. None of the women in the Shire would ever dream of smoking. But here she was, unashamedly smoking _his_ pipe. There was something almost delightfully vulgar about it. "You know what..? Hic.. my hats off to Thorin! Hic… the grumpy old thing had done well for himself: He's one lucky chap! Hic…" He raised his tankard of ale, spilling some.

"Are you enjoying that my dear?" Gandalf smiled at her, raising his own pipe.

"Mmm…" Shobha took another puff. "I just cant work out what this is…"

"You mean to say you don't have Old Toby, where you come from?" Bilbo who had started leaning on Shobha, suddenly sat up. "Hic… what rotten luck… but I thought you were from Rhûn..?"

"No no… I'm from England…" she started to feel quite heady. "It's actually a bit like the shire…"

She looked down at her own tankard now on the floor, it was not quite empty. She couldn't understand why she felt quite so giddy. It was like she was floating. She reached down and picking up her tankard, downed the last of her ale. And then took another puff.

"So this is not tobacco… hmmmm…" Shobha was still trying to work it out.

"Where is that…?" Bilbo leant back against Shobha again.

"An island in the West. Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf interrupted sternly. "Are you feeling sufficiently relaxed now my dear…?"

"How do you know about that…" she then giggled. "Of course you know… you're the Grey One…"

"Your groom said you were… hic… um… rather tense before dinner…" Bilbo corrected.

"He told you that?!" Somehow she should have been a lot more upset about it. Would Thorin really share details about their sex life? But she just didn't mind, she truly felt relaxed. "Well.. he was rather.. ahem.. 'tense' too I promise you… he just didn't have time to do anything about it!" She giggled and that turned into a full laugh, as Bilbo looked at her, with his mouth completely agape.

"So do you want children then…?" Bilbo asked. "Hic… because that's what happens when you're naughty."

"Yes.. I do… I suppose Thorin will want them sooner… actually, Gandalf… do you know much about half man, half dwarf babies?" She giggled. "That's a good joke… what do you call a dwarf-man halfling…" She puzzled over it herself.

"I don't know…" Bilbo giggled back.

"Dwar-an… mu-wharf… man-arf…" she began to giggle again, and leant on Gandalf in turn, and as he steadied her with his arm his beard brushed against her face. "Oh Gandalf… you have a really soft beard… not bristly like Thorin… more fluffy…"

"Very droll my dear," Gandalf chuckled mischievously.

"Not that it matters… he had somehow figured out that Thranduil told me… that Galadriel showed him... that I may die of childbirth… I don't think he will shag me at all now… EVER." She giggled about saying the word 'shag' in front of Gandalf. Bilbo however spat out a mouthful of ale hearing that.

"Oh my! You are brilliant… hic…" Bilbo muttered.

"Hmmmm… he did mention that to me…" Gandalf blew another smoke ring. "But our Lady of Lorien does not see –"

"Yes… yes… possibilities and so on its not an exact future." Shobha took another puff. Whatever was doing this to her was in that pipe.

"Does that scare you my dear…?" Gandalf looked at her, as she now lay almost fully in his lap. She suddenly sat up and looked at him.

"Well… I cant say I would like to die.. and of course I would love to see my half baby grow up… but when you weigh it all up.. considering that I will die ANYWAY – I guess there is no better way to go than giving up your life for the ones you love…" She looked at him and then back at Bilbo, who had suddenly been paying attention to every word she spoke, his face a bit too close to hers. She reached out and patted him on the head.

"Oh no! Please Gandalf… don't let her die.. hic… childbirth is a nasty thing… and she is so wonderful Gandalf… Don't let her .. hic…" Bilbo looked at Gandalf. "There must be some spell you can.. hic…" he waved his hand in circles, and then he gave Shobha a big hug, followed by a pat on the head.

"Do hobbits ever grow beards?" Shobha asked looking at Bilbo.

"I don't think we do… our hair is on our… hic… heads and hands and… hic…!" He showed his feet.

Shobha giggled taking a final puff. "Thorin is hairy… EVERY…where! You should braid your beard Gandalf… Can I…" And then it suddenly clicked. "Oh my… this is weed… Ganja!"

It may not have been the same as what she had smelled around certain people at home. Maybe it was a slightly different type of plant, but it clearly had similar effects. By this stage it didn't matter. She felt rather heady. She had never been high before… never tried this before…

Thorin had finally arrived with the second barrel of Old Toby.

"Lads! Second barrel of Old Toby." Oin shouted.

"What took you so long?" Nori laughed walking over to Thorin who lowered the barrel, and pulling out his dagger, levered the lid open.

"Oin had forgotten where he had put this particular batch. We went all around the stores of Erebor in search of this." Thorin smiled satisfied. "It's a little stronger the usual stuff."

"Well it smells excellent. And if its anything like the other barrel.. we are in for a treat." Dori said taking a closer look.

"Has anyone seen Shobha..?" Thorin said looking around suddenly, unable to spot his bride.

Dori and Nori shrugged. Thorin scanned the terrace. Dis and Dwalin were huddled in a corner, smiling and smoking together. Balin stood talking with Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur and Ori, looking out over Dale.

"Looks like the lass has had a bit too much.." Oin nudged Thorin directing his gaze subtly towards the bench at the back of the terrace. "Looks like Gandalf is looking after her. And I doubt anyone else will remember."

Thorin spotted them: she was leaning on Gandalf, while Bilbo leaned on her. The halfling and his betrothed appeared to be giggling, while Gandalf sat like a patient parent, smoking his pipe and deep in thought. He knew she was not very good with her drink, and had been careful to water her ales down. And she too had been careful, this was only her second ale. Muttering a few choice curses in Khuzdul he quietly walked over to the group unnoticed by the others.

When he reached the group, he found she had braided Gandalf's hair with similar braids to his own, and put in two smaller braids to his moustache, similar to Fili's. But the braids were not as neat as her usual. Their tankards were on the floor. And then he spotted it: She held a small pipe in her hands. It would have been the halfling's. Then giggling and completely oblivious of his approach, she slowly placed her kissable lips around the mouthpiece and sucked again, while Bilbo stared at her mouth, practically salivating as he watched.

He stood near them and cleared his throat loudly, making Bilbo jump. His bride however appeared to be rather too intoxicated to notice him.

"Ah Thor – hic.. in" Bilbo jumped. "We were just saying… hic you are one lucky Dwarf! You've bagged… hic… a good one here.."

"You gave her pipe weed!" Thorin spoke sternly. "This is the strong seasoned leaf Master Baggins. Honestly. Shobha, come on, we will need to get you to bed, my love. Are you able to stand?"

"Oh Thorin! My majestic husband! Look at Gandalf… I've done his hair… do you like it?" She smiled dreamily at Thorin. "I did his hair like yours, and the moustache is like Fili's… his beard is so soft…"

"Come on my bride.. I think you've had enough." Thorin reached over and took Bilbo's pipe out of her hand and gave it back. Then gently pulled her up and began to quietly walk her away. Gandalf remained seated there while Bilbo stood up and bowed low.

"I will need to travel to Mirkwood and Imladris, hastily." Gandalf spoke without looking at them. "I will set off at daybreak tomorrow."

"We will make supplies ready." Thorin nodded.

"Good night…hic.. my Queen..hic" he said almost falling over. And Shobha blew him a flying kiss over her shoulder, which he pretended to catch and clutch to his chest.

"Alright my lovely one let's go quietly –"

"Ooh… I think that stuff is strong… have I been a bad girl Thorin?" She threw her arm around his neck only just managing to walk. "I've never tried pipe weed before…"

"No you haven't been naughty, my love." As soon as he got her to the stairs he hoisted her over his shoulder, and began to walk down the stairs, pushing her skirts out of the way of his view. She reached her hands down his back and gave his buttocks a firm spank.

"Mmmm… I hope I have been a bad girl…" she giggled. "And you have to punish me Thorin… punish me fucking hard…"

"Shhhhh, my beauty."

He quickened his step and checking the corridor was clear he leant her against the wall and shut the door to the terrace. But she was already running her hands along his body feeling everything she could, and rubbing him hard. His treacherous body responded to her, and he gave her a rough kiss and then quickly scooped her up into his arms, kissing her again.

"My darling Shobha, you are intoxicated… " he smiled as he quickly carried her over to her room and opened the door.

"Yup… I am a little high I think… I mean I don't know… it feels like I am drunk and lightheaded…" she tugged on his warrior braids. "So I have been a naughty girl Thorin… please punish me… fuck me… please fuck me into oblivion…"

"Ssshhhh…" he quickly hushed her in the corridor with another kiss. While he found her dirty talk rather arousing, he had never heard a woman speak like that before. But it would not do for the future Queen of Erebor to be heard speaking like that even by his personal guard.

Then carrying her in to her room, he placed her on her bed and shut the door. Then walked over to her to assess her better. Her hair that had been pinned up was ruffled, and she had just managed to hoist herself up on her elbows on the bed. The skirts of her formal dress surrounded her in one big puff, like she was a messy doll.

"Please Thorin… fuck me… I need it so much… fuck me with wild abandon." She sat up and started unlacing herself without much success, given how intoxicated she must have been, he was surprised she could even manage this much coherence. "I love all the things you have done to me so far.. but I need your cock…"

Hearing her so wanton was driving him wild beyond sanity. But the nightmares he suffered from were enough of a deterrent to stop him.

"Alright my naughty little Queen, wait there. I am going to get undressed, then I will give you a thorough seeing to.." he looked at her and she seemed to bite her lip in response and then flopped back on the bed.

Thorin quickly took his belt and coat off, followed by his boots and tunic. Then walked over to the bed and slipped her silk slippers off, giving her feet a little massage. This seemed to revive her somewhat, and she sat back up again and clumsily grasped his hands and placed them on the front lacing of her dress.

"Please just get rid of this…" she clutched at her dress, finally sounding tired. "Tear it off if you need to Thorin. I just need it off." As much pleasure as he would derive in doing so, it was a rather nice dress, in deep Durin Blue velvet with a large heavy skirt and sheer blue sleeves. It had matched his suit perfectly, and it gave her a Queenly look, so he would try his best to save it.

He kissed her and lay her back down again, then began to unlace her dress. And as she interfered in his task with her hands, he quickly grabbed them and lifted them above her head planting them firmly on the bed.

"Keep your hands up." He whispered roughly into her ear. He lifted himself up, careful not to put his weight on her, and straddled her, as she opened her big, brown eyes and looked up at him, smiling dreamily. He unlaced her as quickly as he could, given that he too had consumed a fair amount of ale.

Having kept her hands up obediently all this time, she moved one hand over to stroke his hair that had fallen over her, partially obscuring his face, watching him intently.

He then opened up the front of her dress and helped her pull her arms out and slid it down her body, as she willingly kicked the last of it off. Then lay back on the bed spreading her arms out feeling the blankets and furs under her and began giggling again. She wore only a small pair of silken undergarments tied either side of her hips. Her soft brown skin was covered with goosebumps, under his greedy gaze.

"Are you cold, my love?" He pulled her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her rubbing them against her soft skin. She responsively pressed her pert breasts into his chest, nipples erect, and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him urgently.

"No… maybe a little… but you could warm me up from the inside… please," she looked into his eyes and begged once more.

He kissed her back, then flipped her over bodily onto her side, and pulled her into his chest from behind. Wrapping his arms tight around her, he kissed her neck roughly, and began to caress her breasts, brushing his palms lightly over her nipples. She leaned back into his shoulder permitting him better access to trail hot kisses down to the base of her neck, and bit her lip to muffle her moans.

"Let me hear you, my beautiful," he whispered into her ear again, receiving a beautiful sigh in response, making him strain against his trousers. He pulled her into him tighter, pressing himself firmly against her buttocks. And then trailed his free hand down her torso, stopping to caress her breasts on the way and trailing patterns lightly down her stomach making her skin prickle again as he finally slid into her knickers and began working her exactly as she liked.

She too had managed to release the laces on his trousers, releasing him free, and was beginning to rub him with her hand while rocking her hips and grinding her perfect buttocks against him, making him groan in desperation. Soon they were lost in a rhythm together, and as her moans became more urgent, he came closer. Then finally while continuing her rocking, she grabbed his free hand, thrust his finger in her mouth and began to suck roughly on it. Soon he felt her arch her back and convulse onto his hand, in turn tipping him over the edge, as he grunted his release into her hair. He too had needed that, after he had been feeling the sexual tension since before dinner when he had seen to her needs and neglected his.

"Let me clean you Amralime –" he kissed her several times, still holding her, as he slipped his hand back out of her knickers.

"No stay. We can sort it out in the morning.. don't let me go please Thorin. You are always gone these days in the morning before I wake." She muttered softly, as he kissed her again.

"Then I will keep you warm until the morning, and we can clean up together." He kissed her worries away, and stroked her hair until her breathing grew steady, and he soon followed into a dreamless sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Thorin woke early, feeling surprisingly refreshed. They hadn't moved from where they had fallen asleep, and he remembered his promise to her that he would be there when she woke. But Gandalf would leave very early this morning, and he wanted to meet him before he left. Also given the amount of strong pipe weed she had smoked last evening, it was unlikely she would wake anytime soon. He gently shifted Shobha over to release his arm, and carefully wrapped her in a blanket. Seeing her laying there fully nude, made him aroused again, and want to wake her up by exploring her body. But he resisted and quickly got dressed setting off to meet Gandalf before he left.

…

Shobha squinted in the bright light flooding into her room.

 _Ugh! What time is it?_

Her mouth was bone dry, she was still sticky from last nights activities, and felt rather peckish. She rolled over and found the bed was empty. She expected he wouldn't stay in bed with her while she came down from her high, he was King and had a Kingdom to run. She still felt aroused though, and it didn't help that she was very naked.

"My lady, I wondered when you would wake up." He put down his mug and poured out a goblet of water, and walked over to her. "So I see you are quite susceptible to the effects of Old Toby."

She took the goblet and drank, grateful that he was ready for this. He was shirtless, but wore his trousers from last night.

"Thank you," she held the blanket up to her chest. "I didn't realise how strong…"

He poured her another goblet and handed it back. Her eyes were red, and her hair was coming undone.

"How much exactly did you smoke?" He smiled at her.

"Um," she finished the second goblet. "I think the whole of Bilbo's pipe… Is that why you have never offered me your pipe before?"

"No this batch was particularly strong… but Bilbo looked like he was peeping in to a brothel last night." Thorin chuckled.

"Oh don't!" She flopped back onto the bed and found the pins pricking her scalp. "Ow!" Then sat back up still clutching the blanket to cover her breasts and began to take the pins off one handed.

"I only tease my Lady. Would you like some help, Amralime?" He knelt down on the bed behind her. "Do you remember much..?"

"Mmmm…" She reached and started to pull the pins out releasing her hair, which now fell in waves after being slept in overnight. "I was um… rather… turned on.."

Thorin sat behind her, leaning his chest on her back, helping her remove the pins gently, letting her hair tumble down. And then when he was done wrapped his arms around her again keeping his hands over the blanket.

"I don't mind if you want to talk to me like that again in the future…" He whispered in her ear, brushing the skin, causing her to lean into his chest.

"I thought you would have left by now…"

"I will confess that I did leave early to see off Gandalf. But that was a long time ago. And then I picked up some fresh clothes. But I returned and lit the fire and got some tea and biscuits for you." He smiled. "I made you a promise that I would be here when you woke, my beautiful one. Besides we both need a wash… after all I am the one that caused the mess – but only because of you."

He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck once more, making her sigh again.

"But if you need time to sleep and recover a bit more.."

"Um… actually, I'm still quite turned on.. and since we're already messy…" she leant back completely letting the blanket fall away to reveal her breasts. Thorin began to kiss a path down her neck. Suddenly she snapped back up looking concerned. "Oh gosh! I braided Gandalf's hair! Will everyone else remember?"

"I think it will only be Bilbo and Gandalf. And given I caught Bilbo openly ogling you…" he reassured her with further kisses, lay her back down again and moved himself to hover over her. Then he spoke softly into her skin, in between kissing his way down to her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples and making her arch her back. "While you wrapped those delicious lips around his pipe.. I think he is more worried about what I think than anything else…"

…

The next few days were spent further preparing for the arrival of noble guests. Gandalf had travelled to Rivendell on an important matter, and was not expected until close to the day of their wedding itself. Shobha recalled how he had asked her about her meeting with Galadriel, and the visions she had seen. She wondered whether his travels were related to this. She hadn't really given it much thought. It didn't seem like it was something to consider. Even back home with modern medicine and interventions there were still those who died of childbirth.

Shobha had been released from her clearing duties, as Mara had plenty of required help from the new arrivals and Dale. In stead she had been given some lessons in hope to 'cope' with dwarven nobility, and an information on some of the more 'tricky' nobles to manage.

It turned out that they were very good at backhanded insults and some families were merely sour as they had previously proposed their daughters to Thorin. And at the time, he had been adamant that there would be no Queen for him, given his age and that he already had heirs in Fili and Kili.

Dis and Balin had been very helpful as teachers. But Shobha had insisted that she should always have a chaperone for her interactions at least for the first few months.

It had also transpired that some of these families would take up a permanent residence back in Erebor. Therefore Shobha would have more interaction with them in the long term as Queen; to which she had looked forward to going on 'maternity leave' sooner than expected, and that suddenly being Thorin's baby-making machine looked like a positive prospect for a former NHS middle grade surgeon. She had never been very good with managing political types. And she was fully aware that the wives and daughters could be the most vicious of all.

They sat in Dis' room having tea and chuckling about some of the more tricky encounters Dis had dealt with.

"I wish Amad had been here. She would have loved you – thought you were perfect for Thorin!" Dis laughed. "The nobles were scared of her! Of course Thror loved all the women in the family almost as much as his treasure! Our grandmother died shortly before the dragon. That changed him…"

"I would loved to have met them…" Shobha smiled. It was clear that despite the time since their deaths, the tragic way in which they met them had left it a rather difficult subject for any of them to speak of. It seemed that Thorin had really taken their deaths very hard, given that he had witnessed Thror beheaded horrifically, found his own younger brother's body in the battlefield, and his father abducted, she never pushed him to talk about them. Instead she listened when he chose to share details.

Even Balin and Dwalin had only rarely spoken of their father and mother.

"I have a few portraits that were preserved well.. come on let me show you…" Dis stood up and beckoned to Shobha. She stood and linked her arm with Dis as she walked through another corridor from her rooms. Dis had occupied the formal Queen's residences. They were grand! More elaborately decorated with carvings and tapestries than even the Royal Dining Hall. It suited her. The corridor had many smaller painted portraits, some which Shobha recognised were from the Royal Line of Durin, that she had read about in Thorin's library.

Dis stopped at one of the portraits.

"This is Náin the second," Dis pointed to the chestnut haired dwarf, who had a similar nose to Balin and Dwalin. "He is our Great–Great Grandfather; his younger Son Borin, would be your Great-grandfather.." And she took her over to the next portrait pointing out Borin, who had auburn hair, tied back and large matching beard, with startling green eyes.

"And he married a Blacklock Princess from Orocarni…" Dis pointed at an olive skinned, raven haired dwarrowdam, with many piercings and lots of gold necklaces.

"Orocarni – that's the Mountain Kingdom of the East? And the Blacklocks are the fearsome warrior clan, legend says they were the best miners and jewellers..." Shobha recalled from her reading.

"Aye, but they were enslaved by the Pale Sorceress, Kasha."Dis shook her head sadly. "It is thought that they perished within their Kingdom, under her hands. And they were forced to worship her as a goddess."

"I read about Kasha, the sorceress, but I didn't realise she was bad.." the picture of a platinum blonde, pale blue eyed woman came to her mind from one the books.

"Sadly she was corrupted by Sauron, and the Blacklocks fell to her since Erebor was taken by Smaug. Thorin's library were not great."

"This is Fundin – " Dis pointed to a completely white haired dwarf very similar to Balin in bearing, but he was covered in blue tattoos like Dwalin, and an elaborate ear cuff. "And his wife Merin."

Merin was a very pretty honey blonde dam with warm hazel eyes, and braided side burns.

"So none of my brothers get their looks from their pretty mother then!" Shobha giggled with Dis.

"I suspect that is why she always wanted a daughter." Dis chuckled back.

"Speaking of my brother… what happened there? I heard you kissed him…" Shobha said nonchalantly, keeping her eyes on Merin's portrait.

"He told you!" Dis grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I thought I could distract him for a second, and it would scare him off… But he kissed me back!"

Shobha looked at her smiling.

"I cant believe you don't know, he has been rather smitten with you for a long time…" she watched as Dis blushed.

"But he is such a gentle-dwarrow… he has never made an advance to show me…"

"Well he thinks you wouldn't want him, because of your late husband. And Thorin is his best friend… so he is adamant it is up to you!" Shobha smiled squeezing her hand back. "And he thinks you feel your kiss was a mistake, because you haven't mentioned it since."

"Ugh!" Dis covered her face. "How am I so bad at this, when I even managed to help Thorin!"

"Well you two seemed close at dinner the other night."

"Yes.. he is so lovely. He looked after me so well… it felt like we were in the early stages of courting that night." Dis then looked sad. "It reminded me of my Vili."

That was the first time in all these months that Shobha had heard Dis mention her husbands name.

"Well, Dwalin has waited for you to work out your feelings… and if you ask me, I think he would wait till the end of his days for you." Shobha placed her hands on Dis' shoulders and then gave her a big hug. "I don't like to interfere in these matters… because it is better to let you two figure it out. But I can tell you how he feels about you for certain."

Dis looked at her, smiled and nodded. Then she pulled Shobha over to another two portraits.

The first was that of a fully silver haired dwarf wearing the Raven crown with elaborate braids and a very full beard with ornaments holding it in place. He had deep sapphire blue eyes, exactly like Thorin.

"So that's were Thorin gets his eyes from." Shobha smiled fondly looking at the portrait.

"Aye, Thorin was probably the only one that Thror trusted in the end when his sickness got worse after our grandmother died." Dis said looking up at the portrait sadly. "He was always kind to me and my mother though. I loved him so much. He was a lot more like Thorin than you think."

Then she pointed out another portrait. This time the dam didn't look like a dwarf at all. She looked more like a human: With big, dark brown eyes, skin almost as brown as Shobha, and midnight-black hair! She could have been Indian in origin. She wore the smaller Raven Crown, that Shobha imagined was worn by the Queen of Erebor.

"So this is Queen Raena…?" Shobha smiled. She was beautiful. Her features were slighter than that of a dwarf, and now Shobha could see where both Dis and Thorin got their finer features from.

"She was tall and lean. Even taller than Thrór." Dis said. "My mother always said that Thorin and I got our height and features from her."

"I can see that…" Shobha smiled.

"She was half Blacklock, half Easterling. So we thought that would shorten our lifespans, but it does not appear so," Dis looked up in admiration at her and wrapped her arm around Shobha. "The fully black hair is also a rarity amongst our race. Some can have very dark brown, almost black, but not exactly… that comes from the Blacklock clan and Easterling blood. Thrór loved her so much, these apartments were specially crafted for her, and he often stayed with her. That's why they are so elaborated decorated. And I want you to have them –"

"No Dis." Shobha smiled leaning her head on Dis' shoulder. "I want you to stay here.. if I have any say as Thorin's bride to be, then I really want you to stay. I meant what I said, if we are going to have a child, then I could use your help."

"Well, I don't know why but Thorin is suddenly afraid of you giving birth… So you may have to convince him now!"

"Why, what has he said?" Shobha was surprised. Perhaps that was what had been troubling him all these days.

"He doesn't talk to any of us about it. But I think he spoke at length to Gandalf."

"Ok, its time we talked about it then…" she nodded.

Shobha hugged Dis, and turned to set off.

…

She had found Thorin in his study, and knocking gently, she then entered. He was seated at his desk, puzzling over several parchments and maps, brushing his beard with his hand.

"Thorin," she spoke softly, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Amralime," He looked up at her and stood from his desk as she walked over to stand by him.

He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"You look like you are planning another War." Shobha looked at him, as he scanned the maps again, remaining silent.

"My beautiful one…"

"Thorin..?" she let his hand go and stepped away, scrutinising his face. "Are you planning on going away somewhere?"

He looked at her, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Oh my goodness!" She threw her hands up, as he tried to step towards her.

"Please Amralime, its these Orc attacks…" he stepped towards her, pleading again.

"No its not!" She felt angry now. "You are not being honest with me! And do you know what…? You are the first man I trusted in a long time – that wasn't my father… and now you are pulling this.. this.. this… fucking bullshit!"

He stood there looking worried about her.

"I have put up with a lot… but this is it! Let's be honest.. you are hiding your real concerns here.." she carried on. The way he treated her with the dragon sickness was nothing. Hiding things from her – that she would not tolerate. That was Mike all over. "I will not enter into a marriage with mistrust and hidden agendas. So unless you want to be open and honest with me…"

"Please Amralime – " he stepped towards her again, but she took a step back once more. "Its for the safety of everyone."

"Ok lets say you do go off fighting… well when were you planning to leave me…?"

"No my beautiful one, I would marry you first.. and leave in a few days." Thorin looked at her.

"But let me guess… you would get so drunk on your wedding night, that you wouldn't be able to fuck me right…?" She was sharp. "And then you would be too busy preparing for war that you wouldn't have time to fuck me on the next few days either…"

"Please my love, I know you are angry. But it is not a decision I have taken lightly." He stood his ground, and was slightly firmer this time. Although it was clear that she had exposed his plan to avoid her getting pregnant.

"My former fiancé, slept with many other women while we were waiting to be married." She felt tears prickle her eyes, her anger turning into betrayal. "That was indignity enough. But the worst part was he hid it from me, and didn't even have the courage to tell me. And I had to find out from others. Even from some of the women he bedded! I swore to myself then that I would rather be alone than with someone who kept secrets from me… and then you waltz in to my life. I didn't ask for this.. to come here; to meet you; to give up my old life… but I always felt I could trust you. That no matter what, we would share our problems. You promised me my burdens would not be mine alone to share."

He walked over to her more forcefully and ignoring her withdrawal, pulled her tight into his strong arms. She at first tried to push away, but as he stroked her back and kissed her, she gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok, my Lord, as you think I am so easily pacified. I will spend the night in Dale then, until you think it over."

"Nothing is set yet." He hushed her. "I am yet to wait for Gandalf's return and I don't want you staying in Dale, it's dangerous."

"Well I won't be marrying you unless you are going to have sex with me…"

"My love…"

She peered deep into his dark blue eyes.

"Please talk to me Thorin. You can't make decisions on my behalf without talking to me first."

He loved her, and wanted to protect her from this. Sending himself away had been his solution, but he knew how quietly stubborn she was also. So he gave in.

"Alright my beautiful one. But you must promise to tell me what the elves told you." He knew he had her there. She had been hiding that from him since she returned from Mirkwood. And judging from the way in which Gandalf had suddenly been more hasty about his departure to Rivendell after that evening where they had let her smoke pipe weed until intoxication, Thorin could only imagine it was based on something that she had revealed. "You accuse me of hiding the truth my Queen, and yet you have not shared with me what has been plaguing your thoughts recently either.. nor the visions revealed by the elves."

He didn't sound angry or irritated despite this, and held her close. Shobha looked up at him again from the safety of his embrace, and was met by his intense blue eyes observing her, filled with concern.

"Ok, but you can't go off to war. Not without having all the information you need, or without Dain; And I have to be part of the decision about whether we have children or not; and you have to tell me what bothers you..."

"My beautiful one, why does it feel like you always get the better of me?" Thorin smiled at her as he held her tight.


	39. Chapter 39

Gandalf sat at the stone council table in Imladris, as Elrond stood pacing slowly, and Lady Galadriel looked over the valley. Saruman the White, hearing of their gathering had also arrived, and sat opposite Gandalf appearing irritated.

"These visions the Dwarf had, are likely the delusions of his madness.." Saruman dismissed. "He has never had any regard for anything but his own greed and to regain Erebor and return it back to the days of his precious Grandfather."

"But he has managed to establish an alliance with Mirkwood once more," Gandalf contradicted. "They have sent their word, I hear."

"Thranduil is merely enamoured by Thorin's Queen. And only because she returned his precious jewels. She is likely a power hungry woman who pandered to the elf."

"What of the woman then Saruman?" Gandalf rephrased.

"She is a mortal, like any other. Her fate will be decided by the Valar, just as they brought her here." Saruman pressed. "It is not our place to interfere with that."

"But what if her life is important to the future or Arda?" Elrond then stepped in quietly.

"Nonsense. In what way can a mortal woman play any role? Perhaps she will give birth to a great King. But with that her role is fulfilled.." Saruman spoke coldly. "It was a folly to even meet her."

"But we know that the darkness spreads from Mordor.."

"Don't be so foolish Gandalf. All that pipe weed had addled your brain. We all destroyed Dol Guldur, when you last guided the dwarves in taking back their kingdom at great cost of the lives of Lake Town."

Lady Galadriel turned and smiled at the council.

"It matters not. I have spoken to this mortal woman… she would willingly sacrifice her life for her young." Galadriel spoke sadly.

"These visions stop Thorin from siring a child with her. He does not wish his Queen to come to harm." Gandalf insisted.

"Then he will not sire an heir. But he has his nephews to continue his line. What more must we discuss?" Saruman concluded.

Galadriel looked at Gandalf and then began to walk across the floor behind Saruman.

 _I have spoken with this woman of pure heart._

 _I have looked into her soul._

 _she must bear him children, as they will be important in keeping Sauron's forces at bay in the future._

Gandalf half looked at her, but she looked away, allowing Saruman to continue dismissing any concerns.

 _My Lady, Thorin will not allow her to conceive as long as he thinks she will die of childbirth._

 _He intends to leave in search of destroying the Goblin strong hold in the Misty Mountains, within days of his wedding._

She stopped and turned to face him again.

 _Mirthrandir, his quest is not wise, and will leave Erebor and his new bride defenceless._

 _This would be the aim of such visions._

 _The visions he saw were likely d_ _ark forces acting through the jewel._

 _He must sire this child; and she must survive the birth._

 _The child must be raised by a strong King and a Queen of pure heart,_

 _in order to become a great leader._

 _Thranduil loves her, although he does not realise it._

 _I have shown him visions of her dying._

 _It has moved him._

 _He will come to her aid - to save her, even if he cannot have her for himself._

 _The dwarf will not like it but will allow it._

Gandalf nodded, glancing up at her briefly. And she continued

 _Make haste now, Mithrandir, return to the King under the Mountain and reassure him._

 _Do not allow him to leave Erebor unguarded._

 _When you are in need, call for me Mithrandir, you will not be alone._

…

Thorin had taken Shobha to their parlour, where she had revealed what Galadriel and Thranduil had told her and the phial of water she had given. And then Thorin had revealed his visions with the Arkenstone and his dreams. Then they had held each other for a while, both believing that she would die.

"Thorin, I still want children." She finally broke the silence.

"But I want you." He kissed her.

"You almost died." She concluded. "In battle… what if Oin does the same for me?"

"It was Gandalf and Thranduil."

"So do the same again… have Gandalf come and stay for the last month of my pregnancy."

"I don't want to take a risk." Thorin pulled her quickly into his lap, and pressed her tighter to him, burying his head into her chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to gently stroke his soft silver streaked cascade of dark hair in reassurance.

"But Thorin, I will always be at risk here, just for being your wife." She kissed his head, smelling that familiar scent of vetiver that now felt like coming home. "You made a promise to me that you would never deny me anything that was in your power to give me… and dare I say it but this is in your power to give me."

"If anything happened to you, I don't know how I could carry on…" he fixed his intense eyes on hers again. It made her feel naked whenever he did that. She realised it had always made her feel that way.

She kissed him in reply, this time with much more passion, and trailing kisses up his jaw, she then wrapped her arms around him, just feeling his broad muscular shoulders.

"You speak as though I am going to live forever." And then she drew back to search his face. "I will die before you anyway, even if I lived to eighty five, which is a good innings back home with all our modern medicine."

"Amralime, it causes me pain to think of this. But to lose you so early from childbirth would drive me to the depths of despair." The pain on his face was so tangible at this point. He had already seen so much loss in his lifetime.

"When I thought of staying here, leaving my family behind, to be with you Thorin, I wanted everything with you. Your heart, your mind, your body and to have your child was part of that. I thought I could create a family for the one I have left behind. I know what you have seen, but I don't know the certainty of any of that. And all the things I wanted with you before: I still want them all." Shobha stroked his face softly. "And I could die of childbirth anywhere… would you deny me from having children with anyone for that reason?"

He thought hard, her argument was logical and reasoned, but the irrational fear still remained for him.

"If we do this – I will not allow you to travel or take risks while you carry our child. And those terms are non-negotiable." He looked at her defeated. "And we will need to have Gandalf and Oin ready. And you will have to take it very slow and do exactly as we say… do you think you can manage that?"

He looked at her carefully as she sat in his lap surrounded by his arms, face still filled with concern.

"So does that mean I will become your sex slave for a bit, remaining within Erebor?" She smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Even that we may need to be careful about once you are with child, my beautiful one."

She kissed him deeply. And he held her tight. And then his thoughts drifted to her and something he had wanted to ask her for a long time.

"Tell me, Amralime, your name… what does it mean?"

"You recall I mentioned that my family ancestors are not from England, but my parents migrated there before I was born?" She said. "And although we have taken up customs and language as everyone else indigenous to England; There are still some things that we enjoy from our heritage, in India, like the Sari-"

"Mmmmm… which I love."

"Well, my name means 'beauty' in my ancestral language."

He smiled at that: Her parents had named her well indeed: She was completely beautiful.

"Beautiful face, beautiful mind, beautiful heart…" And he whispered the last in her ear sending a shiver down her spine, as ran his hands up and down her sides. "And a beautiful body..."

"So no more silly chasing after Orcs in tunnels without having proper information about that being your source?" She fixed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his face for clear confirmation.

"Aye, my love. But one more condition then."

He was not easy to negotiate with. Although she always got what she wanted, he always had several conditions it came with.

"Ok – what is your condition?"

"So in addition to you remaining in Erebor while you carry our child, and do exactly as we say without straining yourself.. I do not wish for you to conceive in the first month or two. There are safe precautions we can take, we can speak discreetly with Oin –"

"I agree to your conditions, but may I ask why you wish to delay nature taking its course my King?"

Suddenly he looked bashfully at her, with the slightest hint of a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"My beauty, I wish to enjoy you fully first – and in truth even a year would not be enough for me, but if I can enjoy you at least until you've had enough of me…." He was interrupted again, when she violently kissed him this time.

"You could start now…" she gasped in between their kisses, as she began to tug at his clothing.

"I can do 'other things' as you so eloquently put it the first time, my Queen," he scooped her up as he stood, and began walking in to his bedroom carrying her. "Whatever my Queen wishes… I seem to yield to. And I shall never have enough."

They had spent the whole evening once again in each other's arms. Further negotiations had taken place between them, including a return trip to Dale for Shobha to check on the injured and burned citizens and particularly the children from the Orc attacks. He has seen straight away that the children had been her concern and had been gentler about his conditions, but still insisted that she was accompanied by his best guards and Dwalin. He knew Dis would likely join Shobha, as they had grown very close.

He had wanted to kiss every inch of her, but she had been far too turned on to wait. And after watching Shobha climax so beautifully, several times, he had found himself very turned on, imagining her coming undone around him. So she had then taken her turn to bring him to the brink several times without allowing release, and when she had finally tipped him over, he was utterly exhausted. Then Thorin had dismissed Zodar and they had slept through dinner once again. They knew they would be teased about it in the morning, but it wouldn't matter; their evening was perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

Over the coming week, more noble families had travelled in to Erebor. Most had arrived for the Royal Wedding itself as guests, but quite a few had also come with hopes of establishing a formal residence there. Thorin and Shobha had been warned that they would no longer be able to miss dinner at the same time, as this would cause too many suspicions amongst the nobility, and had to show some degree of restraint at least overtly.

The couple had been occupied with a variety of final wedding preparations, including going over details of the ceremony with Balin, and arranging for Fili, Kili and Dis to cover their duties while they had time off for a honeymoon afterwards. They had also consulted quietly with Oin about the various contraceptive methods. Some involved drinking herbal potions, while some some involved inserting a small cotton soaked in a concoction, which she assumed would act as a spermicidal. Thorin did not like the idea of her 'poisoning' her body with potions, and therefore preferred the latter method, but she would have the ultimate say.

Thorin had arranged a late morning for Shobha, Dwalin, Dis and eight or his most fearsome King's guard including Zodar, who was now officially titled the Queen's Guard, to visit Dale. This time Thorin himself had taken the time after breakfast to fit Shobha with the dagger belts on her thighs, but had not been too successful in distracting her. So instead, had eventually settled for being promised the opportunity to take them off in the evening after her return.

Just as they were about to set off they had heard a group calling out from behind.

"Wait for us! Amad!" Kili shouted from afar. He was followed by Fili, Bilbo, Nori, Ori and Bofur.

"What are you all doing?" Dis turned to face them, hands on her hips, observing them suspiciously.

"We wanted to help.." Fili smiled one of his best 'dutiful-Prince' smiles.

"Oh Aye…?" Dwalin came to stand behind Dis. "And exactly what will you be helping with?"

"Um… Bard and Sigrid need… our help… with their –" Kili spoke thinking carefully looking at Fili for help.

"Medical supplies and the orc attacks." Fili spoke more sure of himself.

"Good try lads, but we wont be going to the pub… its not even midday yet!" Shobha chuckled.

"Come on, we will guard you all… and maybe you could come with us afterwards for one quick drink." Kili begged. "And we wanted to show Bilbo Dale."

"Go on Dwalin.."Shobha smiled. "We usually stop for a quick one after ordering supplies for Bombur."

"That's for lunch!" Dwalin quickly stepped in trying to signal from behind Dis. "Anyway your betrothed put a stop to that."

"The Black Arrow for a pie and a tankard of ale then?" Bofur asked hopefully.

"Come on you lot. We have work to do first." Shobha said setting off once again. "And better to go in the pub before it gets too late."

"Wait for me my Lady!" Bilbo quickly ran to catch up with her, blushing a little. He had never stopped blushing after that evening where she had smoked his pipe. And he had always paid her extra attention. Of course he was much more cautious with her around Thorin.

"Lads best keep your eyes peeled." Dwalin warned them all. "If anything happens Thorin will have all our beards."

After a good while spent checking on all those with wounds and burns, they had been satisfied overall. However Shobha had come across an orphaned five year old child with a few small burns. The child had not been looked after suitably, and some signs of infection to the wound had set in. She had cleaned the wounds carefully and applying the correct salves had bandaged them back. Little Gael, was the youngest orphan under the care of Madam Hilda, who had confessed that she was too old to be chasing after him and had trouble keeping his dressings clean.

Gael was a spritely, thin, chestnut haired boy with deep blue eyes, similar to Thorin's. He had immediately taken to Shobha, fascinated by her different appearance, and enjoyed the attention she had lavished on him each time they had met. For her alone, he had been very well behaved.

"Sigrid, I think Gael may do better if we keep him in Erebor and change his dressings regularly." Shobha said as the little boy sat next to her patiently playing with her long braid. "Does he have any next of kin who will look to claim that we have abducted him. After all I have spoked to Madam Hilda, who was quite happy to have a rest from looking after him. I just don't want it alerted to his Majesty because there are those asking for a fee for him."

"We can arrange for that, Da would need to prepare all the paperwork," Sigrid smiled, calling Bain over. "But will King Thorin be happy for this?"

Dis who had overheard the conversation had now joined them also.

"Are you planning to adopt him Shobha?" Dis scrutinised the boy, who now clung onto her hair as though his life depended on it. She had sensed Shobha was becoming more broody of late, as she and her brother had been spending more time together in the bedroom.

"Well no… I mean its to help his wounds heal a bit better and maybe let him build himself up a bit… he looks a little malnourished." She looked up at Dis and bit her lip. "Please let me tell Thorin… the child wont be coming over until tomorrow most likely anyway.. Right Sigrid?"

Sigrid looked at Shobha worried.

"I don't want it to cause trouble.." She spoke uncertainly. "We can look after him; Tilda and I… if you think –"

"No its ok.. I have money to pay for a nanny too." Shobha added.

"Oh love, we will all chip in." Dis smiled at Shobha and sat down next to the boy, who beamed up at her. "I just didn't expect to be looking after your little ones so soon."

"Sigrid will you arrange papers with Lord Bard so we can at least keep him in Erebor for a few weeks while he heals." Shobha looked at her. "We can arrange for the child to be picked up when the papers are ready."

Sigrid and Bain both nodded. Then Shobha knelt in front of the little boy who was still seated patiently.

"My Lady Shobha and My Lady Dis," Bard had joined them out of curiosity, before being called. He bent down and kissed her hand, followed by Dis'. "Thank you again for your help with the medicines. Dwarven healing skills are much superior to our own."

"Da, our Lady wishes to take the child Gael under her care for a short time to allow him to recover from his wounds and prevent infection setting in." Bain didn't waste any time. "I suggested we could speak with you about the necessary paperwork, as he has no other kin and is cared for by Madam Hilda."

"Well I think we can help draw this up tonight?" He looked at her with a very slight smile creeping onto his face. "Will your King approve my Lady? With impending wedding plans – we do not wish to cause any trouble…"

"I am sure I can gain his support…" she wondered whether Thorin would object, or whether he could be convinced by suitable argument or other bedroom favours. She knew he would see through her and know that she hoped to adopt the child.

"Shall we say for two months to begin with?" Bard smiled knowingly. "And my Lady, we will not be offended in any way should King Thorin wish the child returned after his wounds heal."

Shobha looked down at the boy, chatting obliviously with Dis.

"It will take us a few hours to get him packed," Sigrid spoke to Shobha, who nodded and walked over to the boy and knelt before him again so their faces were at the same level.

"Now little man, you wounds still need some looking after, so I want to take you to stay with us in Erebor with the King and Lady Dis, and Lord Dwalin and a lot of other lovely dwarves. At least until your wounds heal. Is that ok?" She looked into his little twinkling deep blue eyes. "Will you be a good lad for us all, even without Madam Hilda?"

The boy looked at her and nodded, giving her a toothy grin.

"Right then, lets wait in the Black Arrow," Dwalin said observing Dis carefully as she interacted with child. Gael promptly gave Dis and Shobha hugs and quickly took Sigrid's hand walking away to get ready for his journey.

"Maybe I should have a pony brought over for the child." Dis looked at Dwalin.

"No need, we will take turns to carry the boy when he is tired. He's a scrawny thing. And the lads will have pies and ale on board." Dwalin gave a nod, gaining a warm smile in return from Dis. Shobha watched them with a quiet smile: It appeared that their reservations towards a relationship were slowly dissipating. Maybe Gael would be good for them too. She really hoped Thorin would agree to her wish to adopt him eventually.

…

They all sat at a table in a quiet corner, Dis and Shobha had been placed in the middle. Dwalin had seated himself cosily next to Dis and Bilbo had tried to sit next to Shobha, only to be displaced by Fili and flanked by Kili. While Ori, Nori and Bofur had sat opposite. The guards headed by Zodar and Barr had sat at a nearby table. Soon their pies and ale had arrived with some bread and cheese for Shobha. The ale was spiced, tasting like a mild alcoholic ginger ale, which Shobha didn't mind at all. This reminded her of going to the pub to blow off some steam after work on a Thursday or Friday evening. It felt good. They chatted about the shire and this time about their trips to Mirkwood, and Kili spoke, starry-eyed, of his elf-maiden, describing her to Bilbo.

The two bar maids arrived with a second round of ales and as they began to place the tankards on the table, a group of rather uncouth appearing men approached them.

Their leader, a blonde man with pallid blue eyes, and carrying several scabbards on his belt spoke up. Shobha imagined that was what the hunter from red riding hood must have been dressed like.

"We don't like your sort here.. first your lot bring Smaug upon us and then Orcs.. so maybe you should pay twice over for enjoying our tavern. And if the landlord don't want to charge ya.. we can take the extra.." he sneered.

"Now lads.. we don't want any trouble.." Bilbo stood up, only to be pulled down by Kili.

"No trouble… you just have to pay for the pleasure of drinking here… in fact since the King has taken an Easterling Tart.. Maybe you should pay thrice the fees."

Suddenly Bofur, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Fili and Kili were standing up with their hands all poised on their weapons.

"Dis, can you slip out with Fili and Kili, and Barr and go get Bard quickly?" Shobha whispered gently undoing her over coat so she could have access to her daggers. Dis looked at her and nodded, and while Fili and Kili appeared reluctant at first, they joined their mother as she tugged on their arms. The men were too distracted sizing up everyone else. The blonde man appeared to have his gaze fixed on Shobha. Bilbo quickly stepped forward.

"Come on… Um.. Cant we- Cant we settle this like gentlemen?" Bilbo stuttered. "Instead of a bar brawl.. you all seem very reasonable types."

"He thinks we are reasonable boys!" The man laughed. "Go on then... lets have a wager. Your lot like wagers don't you..?"

The dwarves looked at him cautiously.

"Come on, a simple game. That target there, and three daggers a piece. Best of three… and if you lose, you can pay me, Garrett." He laughed once more. "Just a friendly competition."

"Alright.." Bilbo said looking at him, which earned him a few scowls from the dwarrows. "What price do we pay if we lose?"

"We get to keep the King's wench… come on! You agreed!"

This lead to all the dwarves including the gaurds drawing their weapons.

"Don't worry lads – we just get to have a drink with her… he can have her once we are done."

Shobha looked around. The whole room was filled with people looking on with dread. Some had their weapons at the ready, and Garrett had almost ten men with him. She didn't fancy their chances of getting away unharmed, even if they didn't die. And she imagined Thorin would be furious. The only thing to do was to stall for time until Dis returned.

"Ok," Shobha spoke up putting her hand on Dwalin reassuringly. "Dwalin can you take the throws?"

"No little lady… your little friend there in the waistcoat and funny feet has agreed to the wager already, and our conditions are that YOU take the throws." He smiled sinisterly. "Against me… would you lads like to go up against the King's pretty little mistress too?"

The group of men behind him all laughed in agreement.

"Come on little lady, step up and take your daggers." He pointed passing some across the table to her, which looked heavier than the ones he selected for himself. She wanted to protest, but she kept reminding herself she needed to stall.

Dwalin and Nori flanked her and she walked around the table to take her place near the target board high up on the wall.

"Ladies first…"

"Oh no… I don't know how- maybe you should show me please."

"Look boys, the pretty lady has manners for an Easterling… I wonder whether she has those manners when the King beds her… or whether she moans like a whore…" He mocked. Then taking his aim he threw, with the knife hitting the very edge of the target.

Shobha used that time to weigh up the daggers in her hand. They were all heavy and appeared to weigh different amounts. She would likely miss. The room was now in complete silence.

"Deep breath lass, and take your time.." Dwalin whispered next to her.

She picked the mid weight dagger and then taking her time, imaging it was their training arena, she raised her hand. But just as she released the dagger Garrett coughed very loudly making her jump, and unfortunately her dagger flew completely off target, only narrowly missing another man's head. This resulted in a roar of laughter from Garrett and his men. Some were already looking at her licking their lips, making Dwalin growl. She quickly looked away and towards the door.

 _Come on Dis…_

She was starting to worry. She would need to draw this out but then be ready to fight. Now she was thankful for the concealed daggers that Thorin so lovingly fitted onto her thighs amid a flurry of kisses under her skirts.

Garrett didn't hesitate, he took the next dagger and threw, this time it hit close to the centre but now quite.

"Let me save you time – " he said smugly and threw the third, which hit the bullseye in the middle. The men all patted him on the back and cheered.

"Come on lass you can do it." Dwalin encouraged her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then opening them she focused on the target imagining the next dagger hitting the target. And let it fly… For a moment they all held their breath.

And the dagger landed in the bullseye! Dwalin and the rest of the company cheered. Bilbo patted her on the back. And then they quickly quietened down again, to let her compose herself.

She did the same again: taking a deep breath, and let the final dagger fly – it too landed with a loud thud being the heaviest dagger of the three right in the centre. This time it displaced Garrett's dagger from the centre, dropping it to the floor with a clang, and the whole company cheered. It seemed some of the other patrons in the pub also gave a few weak cheers. They had all clearly been terrorised by this gang of men.

Garrett however, was unhappy, snarling he unsheathed his short sword and started approaching them, and his men following. The company all pulled together tightly and armed themselves, ready.

"You played us you little wench..." Garrett snarled.

But Shobha was quick, and well-practiced with her own daggers, pulling three into her hand from her waist belt. She let one fly right past Garrett's left ear lodging in a wall behind him, shocking him to a halt.

"That one is a warning: The next one will hit you right between your legs, and so help me, you wont be able to piss standing up… let alone please another woman ever again..." She spoke with her sternest voice. "And I have twelve more of those for the rest of your men… and if that doesn't work, these lads fought off countless orcs alongside the King in the last great battle."

Fortunately before anyone could make a move, Dis arrived with Bard and his men, ready to put a stop to it all.

…

An hour later, after Garrett and his men were taken to the cells, to sober up, and the company had downed a few ales, they all spilled out onto the road back after collecting Gael. The barman had offered them free ales on the house, for dealing with Garrett, who apparently had caused a bar brawl almost every night there.

Fili carried Gael on his shoulders, while Dis and Dwalin walked close together chatting happily. Shobha walked alongside them, silently squealing inside with excitement about their budding romance. And Kili, Bofur, Bilbo, Nori and Ori all walked ahead singing a few bar songs, full tankards still in hand, and ale sloshing along as they walked. Zodar and Barr walked closely behind them, while the rest of the guard were divided in front and behind the whole group.

Gael had been eventually passed from Fili to Dwalin's shoulders, while he clung on enjoying the new height and the cool evening air.

As they approached the stone bridge in front of the Great Gates, they saw the looming figure of Thorin waiting for them.

"Oh dear! We should have been back ages ago…" Shobha grimaced and bit her lower lip.

Thorin, stood expressionless on the bridge, while the lads continued with their songs. And then as they drew even closer and became aware of him, their singing slowly died down, in anticipation of his irritation.

"So, was this work, or pleasure?" He addressed them all, maintaining his stone mask.

"Um… Uncle, we had a child with a bad wound who needs more care." Fili spoke up, being much less drunk than the group in front.

"Yes… Thorin… and there were these men who tried to start a fight in the Black Arr-" Bilbo began.

"We stepped in for some food, after a large number of dressings and inspections." Shobha interrupted him, while the others less indelicately elbowed him and Kili who was quite tipsy, gave him a delayed kick in the leg.

"And is that the child, my lady?" Thorin looked carefully at Gael as they stepped into the well illuminated entrance hall. Gael did not look like he was unwell with infection, he clung onto Dwalin still grinning.

"Yes, my King," Shobha winced.

"Dis take him to Elin, get him food and get him settled for the night." Thorin commanded sternly. "You lot go and sober up.." Thorin pointed at the group in front. "Not you Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Dwalin: you can come with me." He sharply turned before adding. "And no more drinking for any of you."

They had all piled into Thorin's study, and he had dismissed the guards. Then he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, at first looking at each one, trying to gauge who was most guilty, and then fixed his gaze firmly on Shobha's waist. He had noticed the missing daggers. And while he was thankful she was able to protect herself, he didn't like that she had found herself in that situation.

"What happened in the Black Arrow…?" He asked, clenching his fists by his sides.

Bilbo had irritatingly given most of the account, with interruptions from Fili and Dwalin attempting to play the event down. They really had been bullies, and it hadn't been that she had gone there on her own.

Thorin had paced around the room, deep in thought as he listened to the account, looking concerned at Shobha, when the account of the dagger throwing was mentioned. And after they were finished he stood in silence looking at each of them again.

"So, this is the reason, I have discouraged you from going there. Even if the guard had stepped in and killed or apprehended those men, we would have damaged the very delicate relationship between Dale and our Kingdom. Fili, you should know better," Thorin reprimanded. "And it certainly is not befitting of a Queen… And what of this child now?"

"His burn is very red and was malodorous. It is showing signs of superficial infection, and he is an orphan, with the mistress of the orphanage struggling to look after him." Shobha explained. "He needs more frequent dressings and wound care to begin with, and proper nutrition to help heal. But if he starts showing signs of fever, we will need to get on top of it early with the correct anti-infective potions.."

"And how long do you intend to keep him here, my lady?"

"A few weeks to start with, and see how he is doing…" She could see he already knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You cannot adopt the boy, Amralime. He is not a pet, he is a big responsibility." He spoke softly to her, as if he were breaking bad news. He was not always even this tactful. But she felt offended, she as fully aware of what a responsibility raising a child was! She hoped she would be doing so one day herself!

"And we cannot adopt him before we have children of our own. Those looking to weaken our rule will claim that we are unable to have children. And would give Erebor away to men folk. We have worked too hard to secure strength of rule under the Arkenstone: And we are beginning to receive word of allegiance from many clan leaders."

She understood the optics of it. But she didn't want to send Gael back.

"Let the child be for now Thorin, and maybe he may find another dwarven family willing to adopt him.." Dwalin chipped in. "Surely it will not look good if he is returned before he is healed."

"The child needs a mother figure, not you alone, Dwalin."

"Well there may be someone…" Dwalin muttered in reply secretly thinking of Dis, but Thorin looked perplexed.

"Very well. He can stay as Oin's charge for now. But have Dis look after him- "

"If you are so worried about rumours, then impregnate me now." Shobha interrupted getting angry. After all he was King, he could decide these matters.

Of course such plain talk made Dwalin, Fili and Kili blush, while Bilbo stood mouth agape looking at Shobha.

"Thank you for protecting my bride in my absence. Perhaps I should accompany any trips to Dale next time." Thorin spoke calmly ignoring her comment. "Now if you could excuse us please."

He walked over and held out his hand to her. Still irritated she took his hand and he walked her into their parlour, while the others left.

"I know you are upset with me – but you cant do certain things in court, even as Queen, without my consent my beautiful one. Not without undermining my authority. And the other clans will not wish to yield power to the Heir of Durin, if I am seen as giving it away in bed." He kissed her, snaking his hands around her waist. "Even if I am. We cannot show this to be the case."

"So, having an heir IS important then." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes as he pulled her closer.

"Aye." He anticipated that she would pout about the boy. She clearly had fallen for this little lad. "But also, anyone being invited to stay in Erebor must have permission from the King.. this would include anyone injured or those who are in need. So, the boy is included in that aspect."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But surely you wouldn't disapprove of my bringing Gael here?" She subtly pouted. It made him want to kiss those delicious lips violently.

"No, my beauty, but I would arrange for it in a subtler way." He gave in to his desires and kissed her passionately anyway. "And next time you want to go for a drink in Dale, I think you should take me."

Holding her close, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, he felt aroused again. Running his hands down her sides, he reached behind and gave her buttocks a squeeze. It allowed him to press himself to her, making her breath hitch as they kissed.

There was too much material between them for Thorin's liking. _Perhaps they should give in and not wait until their wedding night?_ He had already begun to explore her beautiful body; the way her warm brown skin reacted under his breath, his touch and his kiss; the reaction of her pretty nipples sitting on her pert breasts; the feel of her arousal, like a hot velvet vice; its sweet taste and scent alone drove him wild. _And Mahal!_ Those full lips; the way they looked around him as she gazed up at him with those big doe eyes. He would often employ great efforts to enjoy her gaze, pulling on her glossy hair, without giving into the pure pleasure threatening to shut his eyes. _Maybe he should surrender and bury himself deep inside her?_ After all, she herself would often beg him, when he found his face nestled between her thighs, gripping her hips just before they curved into her narrow little waist.

And then he recalled the prize she had promised him this morning.

"A moment, my lady," he said pulling out of their deep kiss. "Is there something that you have forgotten?"

"Oh no! I have not forgotten our promise my King," she smiled invitingly, tapping those lips with her finger. "I just thought you would prefer to unclothe me fully… and make me come undone… before you removed the belts…?"

And with that he had heard enough from her pretty little mouth: He would find ways to make that luscious mouth of her's swear and curse tonight. Just thinking about it made his erect cock twitch. With a low growl, he picked her up in one move, throwing her over his shoulder, and hastily headed to her room.


	41. Chapter 41

Dear All,

Thank you again for taking time to read my story so far - sorry I have been posting replies to reviews on the reviews bit itself. So just wanted to say sorry if it seemed like I have not replied.

Thank you guests, ladyofsouls, MissCalla for reviews - sorry about cliffhangers (but there may be a few more coming up).

great spot ro - meant to say Vanyarin

Memo - thank you feel very chuffed. Its a bit scary publishing my story online - so its really great to hear good feedback. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Please please keep posting your reviews/comments / favouriting/following

And Happy Halloween

—

Thorin had now received emissaries bearing banners from most of the leaders in each clan, pledging their allegiance to him as their true King. They agreed to unite under him and his heirs if the time ever came. He had not heard from the Blacklocks, and so the company all now believed they had all perished at the hands of Kasha.

A handful of older noble families had declined their invitations, objecting that the line of Durin would be 'further diluted and weakened' by Easterling blood. Thorin, Balin and Gloin were not troubled by it, given not everyone could be satisfied. The truth was that during the time that Erebor had been lost to the fire drake, the dwarven population had also dwindled. With no stable settlement until they reached the Blue Mountains and rebuilt, very few younglings were born and many had perished without suitable shelter or food. Therefore more dwarves would have to accept marriage from races not of their own, much like his own grandfather had done. Thorin accepted he would not please all with his choice of bride, even it had been a dam.

And so, Erebor was now full of activity, with many of the noble families all readying themselves for the feasts to be held around the wedding. Court was a place where they could find suitable partners for their sons and daughters who were of age. They still had fifty smaller apartments that remained unoccupied, but did not expect any further guests.

Gael had done well under their care in a few days, his wounds had started improving and he too appeared to have put on a bit more weight. He began by sitting next to Dis and Shobha at mealtimes. And then insisted on sitting next to Fili, Kili or Dwalin. Shobha would always read to him in the evenings, in the royal library, while Thorin sat smoking his pipe, watching them with quiet amusement. She would often spend time with the child inbetween her work, allowing time for Dis to do the things she had wanted also. But Gael had a cot placed in Dis' room, where he would sleep. And the boy had started learning to read and write, attending lessons with the other dwarflings. The younglings had been kind to him, although they knew he was no dwarf, because Shobha herself had introduced him to them on his first day. And of course, all the younglings loved her and would do anything for her including looking after a new friend.

Gael had quickly come to regard Dwalin as a father figure, who had taken him to training and shown him how to use a dummy sword, under the watchful eye of Dis, of course! And Dis had closely observed Dwalin with the child, often with starry eyes, her final reservations and guilt, because of her late husband, beginning to crumble.

Shobha had started taking riding lessons from Thorin, but helping her onto the saddle and watching her ride, had left him highly distracted at times. Thus, he had then entrusted Fili to take some of her lessons instead. And Fili had been more patient and encouraging with her, after all he was her training partner, but perhaps had enjoyed getting her in and out of the saddle a tad too much himself. She had been a fast learner, but seemed to enjoy petting and grooming her pony most of all. The mild creature had taken to her also, enjoying the many treats she would arrive with, and often looking forward to her mistress' gentle brush strokes.

The wedding plans were almost completely set, now all that remained was to handle the various audiences and feasts with the nobles.

...

That morning, Thorin had addressed all the nobles that had arrived. He stood on the dais, in front of his throne, with Fili and Kili standing next to him. They were all dressed in their deep blue suits. They were formal but simple. And it was clear nonetheless that they were the heirs of Durin, and Thorin was King. Balin, Gloin and Mara had stood at the front in support, while Dis, Shobha and Dwalin had stood at the back of the hall, although formally dressed themselves, with Gael holding Dwalin's hand looking at all the dwarrows and dams dressed in their best, like a sea of colour.

"Ladies and Lords, we bid you welcome to Erebor." Thorin spoke in his deep voice. Although he didn't seem to raise his voice much at all, he could be heard clearly right at the back of the hall amidst the pin-drop silence. "To old friends, we thank you for your unwavering support. And to those new to Erebor, we thank you for your allegiance. The quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain has been a long and dangerous one, and the task of rebuilding has been far from easy. But I hope in my future days to restore our Kingdom, your Kingdom, to even greater days than we have seen in the past. And so I am grateful for your well wishes as I prepare to wed my One, my bride to be as she embarks on my journey to rebuild with me."

At this the crowd erupted in cheers, Thorin looked at the far end of the room, spotting Shobha in the background. He hadn't addressed such a large crowd as this since the time that he was crown prince, before Smaug. And while it felt good to see a full court, he was fully aware that not all of them were genuine supporters of the line of Durin. He gave them time to settle down once more.

"We will be welcoming Lord Dain and our kin from the Iron Hills tomorrow, and there will be a great feast in three days thereafter. And our marriage ceremony a week thereafter. Followed by our consummation period. We expect you will have the chance for an audience with myself, my heirs, Lady Dis and my betrothed, in the next ten days prior to the wedding. And for those who are unwed, may Mahal bless you in finding your One also, and given the number of gentle Lords and Ladies here – I expect you may have a fair chance!"

The crowd broke out once more, some in laughter and some in cheers.

"What a stiff old goat he's become!" Dis whispered giggling, causing Shobha to stifle a chuckle and Dwalin to guffaw.

And as Thorin gently bowed his head in acknowledgment of the cheers and began to usher the Princes down, there was a quiet but sure interruption.

"My King, would you permit us a request please?"

Thorin halted, along with Fili and Kili who were just about to descend down the steps.

"Aye, Lord Mervin." He recalled the ruddy, red haired dwarf who was one of the large farmers close to the blue mountains. He had three sons, all who helped him acquire and run large areas of land by the foothills. Mervin had been loyal to their family.

"It is a rarity to have so many dams under one settlement. And could I be so bold as to ask whether our Queen to be would be able to organise some activities for the dams? Such as needlework, art and other crafts?" His wife nudged him again. "And it would give the females some company, as some have travelled from areas with few fellow dams…."

"But the bride to be is still busy with some preparations for the wedding, my Lord and Lady." Balin then spoke up, turning to face the eager couple.

"Aye, my Lord Balin, but perhaps it is best if our Lady begins to take on these duties, given the coronation soon, and taking up formal duties of the Queen thereafter." Another Lord chipped in.

"Lord Belmon, that is true, but surely even the ladies who have travelled would prefer time to rest and prepare for the various festivities?" Glóin quickly added.

"Actually, Lord Glóin, it would be beneficial to both the Ladies and our Queen-to-be to become better acquainted, given future working relations…" Another fair haired smaller dwarrow spoke up. His features were pinched close together, giving him the appearance of a weasel.

"In that case Lord Elgin, it is settled." Balin confirmed defiantly.

Watching at the back, Shobha inwardly groaned.

"Don't worry, dear sister, I will help you.. that is for certain." Dis said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel a bit thrown under the bus there.."

"If they had said no, if makes you look weak." Dwalin spoke quietly. "Och.. com'on lass! If you handled those thugs at the Black Arrow – what's a bunch of poofy old skirts?"

To which both Dis and Shobha shot him a glare in unison.

"Right come on lad. We know when the ladies don't want us." Dwalin quickly backtracked. "Now you've heard the King, we can take you to Oin and then your lessons."

"Thank you… and then can I go practice my bow and arrow after lessons pleeease?" The little boy asked looking up at the warrior.

"You can join the Princes when they go. I have some training with the King, lad… let's leave these grumpy ladies, and go join other men…" Dwalin muttered as he walked away with the boy.

Shobha observed Dis smiling, as she watched Dwalin and Gael disappear down the large corridor. She was clearly in love, and they were enjoying parenting the boy as a couple. They just needed time to work out their feelings fully.

Who knows maybe they might adopt the child? Shobha thought smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling about…? Come on! We have some planning to do!" Dis quickly linked her arm in Shobha's and started dragging her off towards their rooms.

…

Late that afternoon most of the noble dams were all seated around the table in the formal Royal Dining Hall. They were all chatting, drinking tea, and eating cookies. Shobha and Dis walked in and joined them. At first they ignored the two for a few moments, to imply an air of self importance. But when Shobha took the King's seat at the head and Dis next to her, they all stood up from their seats, and curtsied.

"Thank you my Ladies for joining us." Shobha spoke still standing. "Please take your seats… as you know we have gathered you all to arrange a series of classes and groups to allow you ladies to learn skills and socialise with one another. And today will give us a brief chance to get acquainted also. Once we get everything organised more, I would hope we meet less often as you will be able to continue matters with little oversight from me, or Lady Dis."

Shobha sat down and the dams who were silent at first, then looked at one another unsure of what came next.

"Maybe we should begin by introducing ourselves, why not go around the table." Shobha looked to her left. Each dam took their chance to introduce themselves, and finally getting to Shobha, there was an initial silence again, and then several dams spoke up.

"My Queen, are you experienced in matters of pleasing a dwarf..?"

Shobha was surprised at such an open line of questioning.

"I hardly think that is the point here." Dis interrupted.

"Well, I think as we are all female here, there is no shame… and she should be warned. After all dwarrows are very different in their size and stamina to men folk." A confident blonde dam spoke from the further end of the table.

"Particularly those who are close have heard our King has a particularly voracious carnal appetite…" another seated next to her with red hair and emerald eyes with thick sideburns spoke up.

"Aye, and our Queen has such tiny hands. Almost babe-like.." another chestnut haired dam sitting close to the two who spoke, added with a stifled giggle.

These were all clearly intended to be insults.

"And a smaller bosom than what he is thought to enjoy.." the blonde one who spoke initially returned back.

"Aye, you wouldn't want the King left unsatisfied and wishing to take a lover?" A different darker haired dam added.

"It's a shame those who CLAIM to have had such experience are not here to be challenged about the nature of such defaming lies now, isn't it ladies." Dis' comments cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. And all the women suddenly quietened for a moment.

"But are you saying that Lady Lira, lies to us about such a matter, my Lady?" The blonde dam challenged Dis slightly more tentatively.

"Well either that, or clearly she was incapable of satisfying him… for if those were indeed the preferences of my brother, then surely we would have a different Queen now." Dis had completely crushed her argument, making her blush.

"Do you know what… we are getting off to the wrong start here… lets forget about business talks for now… and get to know each other." Shobha looked at Dis, and gently placing her hand on her arm, she winked as she had thought of an idea. These women were vicious and clearly harboured a lot of gossip and secrets, some likely terribly scandalous. She had dealt with women like that before. Mike had been surrounded by such women, from his mother to his older sisters. Fortunately his eldest brother and wife and his youngest sister had been her allies in these matters, particularly where Mike had turned a blind eye. She found in these circumstances a bit of alcohol helped. "Ladies will you give me and Lady Dis a moment, while we go and speak with Lady Elin to arrange some proper refreshments, and then we can chat. After all I do not wish to become a stiff Queenly sort… no I would encourage your advice and counsel!"

The women looked at her, some encouraged and some even pleased to hear that the new Queen may be willing to admit that she was lesser to these noble dams.

Taking Dis with her, Shobha quickly found Elin and described exactly what she wanted, and returned back to the dining room. This time t were more subdued with their conversation, feeling satisfied that they had put her suitably in her place.

As conversation continued mostly with Shobha asking about each of the women's families, Elin and some of the other dams working in the kitchen arrived with several platters of bruschetta with various toppings and many carafes of wine and fresh goblets.

And so the evening continued. Shobha and Dis shared two carafes marked with the royal crest, while the other dams heartily drank and ate, chatting about a variety of routine issues. Eventually as they all became more and more tipsy, with exception of Shobha and Dis, who had been secretly drinking very dilute wine and grape juice, but they had played along nonetheless. And soon the various dams had revealed many different scandalous bits of gossip and stories about themselves and others.

Finally as the evening wound down, Shobha stood up and addressed the dams.

"Once again, my dear ladies I thank you for granting me this audience. It has been most enlightening." She smiled at them all, as they slowly started to realise that she was not quite as drunk as they were. "And now we are all 'friends' and acquainted with each other's secrets – let us bring some suggestions for a timetable of activities that you would all like to see set up for your entertainment while you are here in Erebor."

And with that she bowed her head and they all attempted curtsies some almost falling over as they did. Then stifling their laughter, Shobha and Dis quickly left the room, and headed to the parlour that she and Thorin shared. Once within the safety of this room and with the door shut and Zodar on guard outside, they began hooting with laughter.

"Oh Mahal! That was simply inspired!" Dis clutched Shobha's hands and they both began to jump up and down in victory.

The door from Thorin's study opened in that moment.

"Mahal! Are you two quite well?!" Thorin took a few steps in to investigate, his initial look of irritation fading into a very small smile seeing his bride and sister. "You look like you have won some horrendous battle…"

They stopped jumping in delight and merely nodded at him, smiling.

"Hmmm… it wouldn't have anything to do with the complaints I've received about the ladies all pouring out of the meeting room drunk and unable to walk, would it now?"

"Maybe.. but only deservingly so dear brother. I will leave Shobha to explain later tonight." Dis smiled.

"I can see you two are going to be even tougher to negotiate with, than my mother was with the women in court." He rolled his eyes.

"By the way… since I have you both in the room: Lord Elgin has been milling around." Dis warned. "Perhaps it's a good thing that you do share a bed until the day of the wedding. But keep your noises down. And don't be seen entering the room together. Thorin will have to sneak in later or something."

Shobha wasn't sure what to make of that warning.

"Ugh! This is much more dangerous than I thought…"

"But you have us all in this!" Dis smiled rubbing her arm.

…

The next day Dain and the dwarves from the Iron Hills had arrived. They had brought a large number of guards, who had protected them on the journey here, given there were many caravans and carriages. But the guards had been well prepared and had arrived to set up a large camp in the fields just outside of Erebor.

They had welcomed Dain as the last time he had visited. He had however been less jovial, being worried about making good impressions for the introduction of his son to Lady Lira and her father, Lord Elgin. He had also reported that the orc attacks had impacted on the traders travelling to the Iron Hills, and wanted to discuss matters in depth with Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. A prospect which worried Shobha.

The ladies had been relatively well behaved in their meetings with Shobha and Dis, at least towards them, but they had still on occasion indulged in trading insults amongst themselves. They had managed to arrange needlework, sewing and portrait painting for the dams so far. Shobha had secretly suggested that they were given shifts on the cleaning teams and cooking teams to be more useful, earning her a secret chuckle from Dis.

…

Soon the evening of the grand feast had arrived. Shobha had a special suit made for Gael, and she had seen to him getting dressed first, allowing time for Dis and Dwalin to get ready. They had then taken over looking after Gael. Dwalin had readied his chess board, as they had found Gael rather enjoyed a game of chess. And much to his delight had learned some of Dwalin's plays already, making him a good opponent!

Thorin had dressed in his room and then rapidly rushed over to Shobha's in hopes of catching her while she was still half clothed for some 'pleasurable impropriety', as he had begun to call it. Unfortunately, she was already dressed in a fiery orange Sari, with a gold blouse that was cut fully open at the back and with a large V-shaped cut into the front exposing a very kissable strip of skin including her naval and up to just below her bust. He would enjoy placing his hands on her bare skin whenever he got the chance! She had paired it with the sapphire heart pendant he had given her on Durin's Day and the matching earrings and a sapphire hair pendant. And she was pinning up her hair as he walked in to her room. The fiery shades and the contrasting sapphires all against her warm brown skin, made her look like an ethereal goddess. It took his breath away. He walked over to her and placed a trail of kisses down the back of her neck.

"Amralime." He whispered, skimming his fingers down the sides of her arms.

She turned and gave him a kiss wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry… no time for any 'pleasurable impropriety' today." She whispered back.

"Ugh.." he groaned at having lost out on his plan. "You look beautiful, Amralime."

She turned to face the mirror once more and pinned a final strand. As he wrapped his arms around the bare skin of her waist, pressing his body to her back.

"Mmmm… I like this though… should we set a dressing table for you, my beautiful one?"

"No need for now, my King."

"That brings me to the question of where you would like us to prepare our room, my Queen? Both our rooms are far too small… Perhaps the Queens rooms or the Kings or my parents old room? That has a window – although it probably needs to be resealed. I will show you tonight when we return." He said thoughtfully, keeping his deep blue eyes fixed on hers in the mirror.

"I want Dis to keep the Queens apartments. And Fili to stay in the King's chamber, Thorin." She said finally opening a small glass jar and taking a red salve and applying some to her lips. Since she had no makeup here. So she had learnt how to make lip stain from Elin and Mara in the kitchen by melting beeswax, almond oil, peppermint oil and red food colouring.

"Oh Mahal!" He whispered squeezing her tighter.

She turned to face him and fiddled with the button chain on the front of his formal coat, evening it out. And then tutted at him.

"My lovely husband to be… if you kiss me now there will be evidence of your impropriety."

And then he bent his neck and placed a trail of hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, biting and sucking her skin at points. He would likely leave a love bruise here or there, but he didn't mind what others may think: it would be a subtle and clear mark that Shobha was his One.

"Its only… if you… kiss me… my beautiful One." He breathed onto her skin in between, making her pant and sigh.

She melted into him, as he pressed his growing arousal into her making her gasp and pant hotly.

"Now I have you suitably flustered, let me walk you to the dining halls…" he smiled.

…

They were joined by a large group, with Dwalin, Dis and Gael; who had become a makeshift family unit, although Thorin being his usual blinkered self, had not noticed it yet. Fili and Kili, who looked very much the heirs of Durin walked behind them and Balin, Glóin, Mara and Gimli behind them. Even Oin had joined the group to walk along from the royal wing, although he too did not reside there.

Balin had confirmed that the rest of the company were expected to join them just outside the Halls with Little Lena, as Elin and Bombur would remain in the kitchens to supervise. Culinary skills truly were their passion and while this sort of event would have scared anyone else, for them, it was their moment to shine.

The hallways leading up to the Great Dining Halls has been decorated with a variety of banners, that Shobha now realised were the banners sent by various clan leaders showing their support and allegiance to their King. The Durin House crests were placed on the outermost remits and she noticed that he had received several banners from the woodland realms also, including Elrond, Galadriel and most surprising of all Thranduil! Of course they had been placed in the outermost areas.

The vast solid wood doors which were normally shut, and a smaller dwarf sized set of doors within them only left open had now been fully opened, which opened the Dining Hall into the large hallway. And tables had been set spilling all the way out into the hallway, allowing the Soldiers and every single dwarrow and dam residing and visiting Erebor, including Dains soldiers who had camped outside, to enjoy the feast! They were already milling around their tables enjoying merry conversation and tankards of ale and mead. And as they saw the King and his company approach all stood to salute him, by slapping their fist to their breastplates, receiving a gracious bow of the head in return from Thorin. Despite some of the nobility being against a monarchy, the majority of the remaining people, including the warriors and soldiers all seemed to love their King.

They stopped briefly to have the rest of the company join them. Shobha bent down and gave Lena a hug before taking her hand. Lena was dressed in beautiful emerald green dress and matching slippers, which complemented her eyes perfectly, and her shock of red curls had been tamed today with a few emerald hair clips. Thorin watched his bride fondly take hold of the youngling, with a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. He hadn't fully accepted that they should have children yet, given his fears, but seeing her like this made it clear that he couldn't deny her of the joy.

Shobha had arranged the seating plan with Mara, Dis and Elin such that Gael would be tucked between Dis and the Princes, Gimli between Glóin and Oin, and Lena between herself and Mara. There would be no head table on the dais tonight, but it would be joined with several others to allow all the company to sit together and enjoy the feast with everyone else. Tauriel, had been extended an invitation, but had politely declined. It was too large an event for her to be at, for her first time, and with too many haughty nobles to contend with.

"Ho! Ho! Thorin! Finally joining us eh?" Dain came over and grasping Thorin's shoulder, gave his forehead a great big knock.

"And my Lady Shobha, my apologies for trying to set the wrong Thorin on you when we last met!" He let out a booming laugh, grasping her arm.

"Gentle with my bride, Cousin-"

"No need to warm me, Cousin." Dain gently placed his forehead to hers. "I don't want to knock out yer bride. In fact she's a little knock out! Well… this is an unusual dress: very nice eh Thorin? I can see the grumpy old bugger will be enjoying a gathering for once then." He began booming again with laughter and making her blush. Then he turned to say a few things to Thorin in Khuzdul. Her knowledge of their language was still quite formal. But judging by his tone, the way Dis blushed and that she'd heard Thorin grunt similar words sometimes as he climaxed, Dain had said some unspeakably rude things!

"We have young amongst us Cousin!" Thorin chuckled after he had replied back in Khuzdul. Although it seemed the things he replied with had not been any less rude.

"Och, aye! Forgive me! This wee one isn't yours surely… it's only been a few months!"

"This is Lena: Elin and Bombur's little girl." Shobha introduced proudly.

And with that Dain bowed low to her, and received a giggle and a curtsy back from Lena.

"At your service my Lady."

Eventually after several more greetings they all took their seats, and Thorin said a few words of welcome. Then the feasting began. The room had been abuzz with the noise of chatter and merriment. Dwarves definitely knew how to party! Platter after platter of food, jugs of ales and carafes of wines had continued to flood into the Hall from the kitchens.

Shobha had found it interesting to discover that despite their love of food, and tendency to put on weight, dwarves did not suffer from similar diseases such as diabetes or heart disease the way that humans did!

Thorin had always been very attentive to her, particularly at mealtimes, but that evening had taken care of making sure Lena had food that she preferred also. In those moments Shobha couldn't help but imagine him as the father of her future children, and it appeared he too enjoyed envisaging her as the mother to his children.

As the evening had worn on, Thorin, who was normally very controlled about how much he had to drink, had allowed himself to relax a little more than usual.

He had repeatedly raised his glass to her, within their little, group toasting her. And the children had all thoroughly enjoyed themselves in addition to the adults, particularly seeing their usually grumpy King, rather merry tonight.

"Dwalin, here, said I should relax this evening… from my royal duties!" Thorin let out a deep chuckle in Shobha's ear, making her tingle all over, as he openly ran his hand along the bare skin of her back. "And Fili and Kili, good lads. These are the last few nights I have to agonise, thinking… dreaming... about bedding his little sister, before I actually get to do it!"

"Och Thorin!" Dwalin groused.

"What?!" He laughed as he watched his best friend and nephews turn red. "It's a groom's duty to please his bride… and then have his wicked way with her. Over and over and o –"

He was interrupted by Dis who smacked him across the head.

"Ow!"

"I would be careful about discussions on having one's wicked way with your dear friend's sister. Or else Dwalin might just have to return the favour!" Dis winked, and gave Dwalin's muscular arm a squeeze much to the chagrin of Fili and Kili, who despite having witnessed horrific battle, now had their hands over their eyes! Shobha squealed at this, and Thorin looked at her suspiciously.

Eventually Thorin had switched to water, although by that point he was rather tipsy. And as the feast had wound down, and the tables slowly cleared to make room for a dance floor as on Durin's Day, Elin had come over to collect a very tired little Lena, who was falling asleep leaning on Shobha as she carefully cradled her in her lap.

"Thank you Shobha. Lena looks like she has had a lovely time!" Elin smiled carrying the little girl. "She was so excited to be sitting with you and Thorin today. And now she's all worn out."

"Well, little one, why not sit with us for our wedding feast too?" Thorin smiled at Shobha.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lena smiled, and then leaning over from her mother's arms, she gave Shobha a peck on the cheek. And began to wave. "Night night Shobha and your Highness."

"Sleep tight darling." Shobha smiled blowing her a kiss as Elin carried her away.

"Hey – why do I not get a kiss?" Thorin complained, smiling dreamily at Shobha and continuing to tease her bare skin, drawing patterns. "Will you give me kiss at least my Queen?"

He cupped her chin in his large hand and tipping it up, gently kissed her. He came away from his kiss with staining to his lips from hers, so she quickly reached up and brushed her thumb over his lips to rub it away. Thorin however, being somewhat tipsy caught her thumb in his lips and began to kiss up her hand and arm.

"Oi Thorin! You'll have plenty of time to enjoy your new Queen soon enough! You'd better go open the dance floor with your love. Otherwise I will have to do it!" Dain came over to hover behind the couple patting Thorin on the back. Shobha was rather glad he hadn't done the same to her, as she would have likely landed on the floor with the force he used.

"My King, do you think you are safe to dance?" Shobha leant over and whispered in his ear, giving him the opportunity to cheekily allow his other hand to trace feathery patterns across the bare strip of skin on her abdomen.

"My pretty pretty Queen, I wouldn't dream of allowing anyone else open the dance floor with you." He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto her feet, at first pressing her body shamelessly to his despite all the guests keeping their eyes fixed on the King and his bride.

"Mahal's massive bollocks! This one is already trying to worm his way into her undergarments!" Dain laughed loudly once more. "You'll be with child in the next few months I wager! In fact I may have to save you on the dance floor if he keeps on like this!"

"I wager a month!" Kili winked.

"No. He will want to enjoy her first… I think anyone in his position would! So I wager two months!" Fili smirked, although he turned slightly red as he noticed Shobha looking at him mouth agape. She expected cheek fro Kili, but not from Fili!

This time Dwalin clipped the two princes around the head, receiving a thank you from Dis.

Then Thorin, suddenly transformed into the picture of respectability, kissing her hand, and gently leading her out on to the dance floor. And as the band began, he started whirling her around the room. He was surprisingly steady and kept her held tight to his body, enjoying the feel of her bare skin in his hands. He knew that he would never get enough of that.

She could feel all eyes were fixed on them, it appeared at first other's were reluctant to join, opting instead to watch. But soon they were joined by many other couples led by Dis and Dwalin. But Dain never had the chance to interrupt as Thorin slowly guided her towards the edge of the dance floor and began to walk her out.

"Are you alright Thorin?" Shobha looked at him worried.

"Aye, my pretty little Queen. I think we had better get to bed though… we wont be missed now." He smiled at her dreamily and taking her hand in his, kissed it once more.

"My King," a small made blonde dwarrow bowed his head, smirking at them. "My Lady. Not leaving so soon, I hope."

"Lord Elgin." Thorin stood tall and tilted his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement, while Shobha found he gently brought her closer to him protectively. "I hope you are enjoying tonight's festivities." But despite his attempt to brush the dwarf off, he appeared to stick like a limpet to a rock.

"I know you expressed your interest in my daughter at one point – I do hope there are no hard feelings. After all Lord Thorin Stonehelm is more her age." Elgin smiled falsely, making him look a bit reptilian.

"Oh no! That is hardly any concern at all. My Queen and I both wish you all well. Dain and Thorin are good dwarves of the highest honour." Thorin mustered a light smile. "Please excuse us; there are some more guests I must introduce my bride to.."

Shobha smiled at the dwarrow also, but he scowled at her, wanting to speak more. Just then he was interrupted.

"Ah! Lord Elgin!" Balin popped up patting him on the back. "Come and join Dain and myself – we wanted to ask after those mines of yours.."

Balin ushered him over and turning gave Thorin and Shobha a wink over his shoulder.

Thorin interlaced his fingers with Shobha's and began ushering her back to the royal wing without a further delay. As soon as they rounded the corner and finally arrived in the royal wing, he immediately scooped her up into his arms, with a slight stumble and began to stride towards her room, albeit, somewhat slower than his normal pace.

"My lovely King, I think you should put me down. I have had less to drink than you."

"Hush my Queen…" He planted a sloppy kiss on her. "If we don't get in there soon, I think I shall be too tired to do anything to you… and I would at least like to undress you –"

She realised that he must have used all his last energy to dance with her and deal with any final conversations, and was probably a lot more drunk than she thought.

Barr stood guard outside Arya and Thráin's old apartments, which had now become theirs. He slammed his fist to his chest in salute.

"I hope you got some food Barr…" Thorin bowed his head.

"Aye my King."

"We are not to be disturbed. And you may want to try and keep your ears blocked –"

"Alright.. Thank you Barr." Shobha interrupted, feeling quite embarrassed. She wondered how many of the guards had heard their 'impropriety' so far. He had always teased her afterwards about how loud she was, and yet when she would try to muffle her sounds with her hand, he would always stop her by holding them back. And he had learned so well what had made her come undone that every orgasm had been astoundingly intense!

She opened the door, and he pushed her in gently, giving her a playful spank. But after walking through he stood there in the doorway a bit dazed.

She quickly pulled him in and shut the door.

"Right my lovely King, lets get you into bed.."

"Oh not until I have undressed you.." he growled. Then walking over to her, he ran his hands around the exposed brown skin of her abdomen, and finally planted them firmly on her hips, pulling her in to him. "You're so pretty, my Queen."

He kissed her, his tongue skimming her bottom lip seeking entry, and she gave it without hesitation, pressing herself to him as she ran her hands up his coat, and around his neck. He began murmuring in Khuzdul. She found the soft purring sounds he made with such a harsh language rather arousing.

Shobha quickly undid his button chain, removed his belt and coaxed his coat off. And slowly guiding him to the bed bodily she managed to get him seated on the end of the bed.

"Boots off please…" Shobha bent down to help him, only to receive another spank.

"Naughty girl… you should be stripping for me!" He smiled at her. "And I should be pounding you – ah.. maybe we shouldn't wait anymore..."

He took off both his boots with a bit of a struggle.

"Mmmm – and what about getting me pregnant?"

"Oh.. who knows: I am older than most who take a wife. Maybe my seed is no longer fertile…" he pouted. "Will you still have me if I cant father you a child, my love?"

Shobha took his tunic off next, and gently brushed his cheek with her hand.

"I love you Thorin… and that wont change. What if I cant have a child?" She stroked his hair softly, standing between his legs now.

"What? A pretty, young thing like you…? You are probably so fertile, it may make up for my old seed, my darling wife." He smiled again, eyes half closed for a second before waking up again. And then he spoke to her with a more commanding tone. "Now unclothe for me my pretty little Queen!"

He began clumsily helping her pull out the pins and fastening that had held her sari together and kissed her while letting the material fall. And then she stopped.

"Truly, Thorin." She looked him in the eye, concern flooding her face. "What if I am unable? I know there should be no problem, my mother and sister had none. But I don't know until I try I suppose. And of course I have never tried with another man before…"

Now she just felt neurotic. It appeared even she had consumed more ale than she would have liked.

"Then it would not matter to me. I still have my heirs in Fili and Kili. And it just would mean I can enjoy your body as much as I like then." He smiled at her reassuringly and then kissed her. "The truth is dwarves need several attempts to conceive… and sometimes we never do. That is why we regard our women and children as so precious."

"Maybe that's why you are so horny." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist attempting to untangle the sari and then stopped.

"Amralime, There you go using your dialect words again… like 'oh-kay' and 'horny'.." he let out a low rumbling chuckle and kissed her nose.

"Horny means aroused."

He looked suitably scandalised.

"Oh no Amralime… my horniness is entirely of your doing, I assure you. Now how do I get this –" he wiggled the sari.

"Just hold this and I will turn for you…" she gave him the sash end and stepping away spun on the spot. But before she could complete the full revolution, he got up and grabbed her from behind running a trail of kisses along the back of her neck and pulled her onto his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"Just like unwrapping a gift…" he whispered, snaking his hand under her breasts and then brushing her nipples through the material, to find them peaking under his touch. "Oh Mahal… I would give everything up to have you for an eternity."

Then he began undoing the laces on her blouse, and tuning her again to face him before unwrapping the rest of the sari and letting it drop to her feet. He pulled her blouse up clumsily over her head. Then he planted more sloppy kisses on her breasts as she ran her hands through his hair. Then he finally pulled her onto the bed in his arms. He was not as agile as he normally was, and they both ended up in a heap on the bed.

The fatigue of the evening and days previously had finally caught up with Shobha, and so she lay on top of him resting her head on his chest for a bit. Soon his breathing began to steady within a few moments, with his arms resting on her back. She couldn't let him sleep like that. They would both pay for it with aches and stiffness the next morning. So she sat up, straddled his hips and gyrated herself against him, kissing him awake.

"Oh Mahal! My lady! Please wake me up on our wedding night as as you are now…" he opened his eyes and grasped her hips, pressing her down on his hardening bulge.

"Get into bed fully please, my love.." she stopped her rocking to tease him, making him groan.

He reached in between her legs skimming his thumb lightly over her silken knickers, eliciting a sigh, and down to the laces on his trousers, untying them. Then thrusting his pelvis so she could feel him under her again, he pulled his trousers down and kicked them off.

"Alright, my beautiful one," he gave her buttocks a squeeze, revelling in the feel of her in his hands, and gently shifted her onto the bed. Then he positioned himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry, Ghivashel… I wanted to ease your tensions again tonight…"

"It's ok, my love. You need to sleep this off… and I need to remember to ask for a full breakfast to be brought up tomorrow."

"You are so good to me, ithtir."

…

(Ithtir – bright starry one)


	42. Chapter 42

_Dear All,_

 _Thank you again so much for following my story. Sorry if there are any small errors._

 _Pls comment/review/fave/follow_

 _Hope you like this chapter :)_

—

Shobha woke up early. She knew today was going to be extremely busy, as there were lots of problems to sort out. Thorin had planned for them to take a week off their duties for their honeymoon, where they would spend it completely with each other uninterrupted. Or at least so she hoped. He seemed to have abandoned plans to go away fighting orcs for now.

But she still had to organise a timetable for the noble ladies to occupy themselves while their husbands had meetings and held trade talks between settlements. And she had a seating plan to finalise as well as looking through all the gifts sent to her. Mara had said there were a few gifts, and that they had been very popular. But she didn't know what that meant. She also hadn't 'made' Thorin a gift, as was customary at the end of their courtship period. She knew he had overlooked certain aspects of the tradition for her, such as 'making' her own wedding gown, but she really wanted to make him a gift, and they only had another week left. The worst thing was she couldn't even think of what to make. So she anticipated that if she got this timetable arranged for the noble ladies, that would free up the next week to make something for Thorin, and finish all her wound checks and sort out her contraceptive.

She looked over at a very naked, majestic, warrior dwarf who still surrounded her snoring softly. His silver streaked raven hair played across the pillow, and head buried in her neck. She didn't really want to get out of bed. She felt safe. But she needed to finish her tasks for today. So she gently kissed his head as she moved his arms off her, and moved to the edge of the bed trying not to make a noise. But he grabbed her hand gently, still partially asleep.

"Don't be gone for too long…" he mumbled as she kissed his hand and let go.

"I will have a full breakfast sent up… and join you when it arrives." She whispered, giving him a quick kiss, as he made a lunge at her bottom.

She quickly showered and headed over to the kitchen to arrange breakfast for Thorin and herself to be sent up, picking up Zodar on her way. Then she swung by the infirmary to see her first patient who had cut himself deeply in the mines on the machinery and she had cleaned and repaired his wounds. But due to the dirt, had been worried about infection of the wounds. Fortunately, they appeared to have settled well in the last day since she had sutured it.

Next she met early with Mara for tea and to discuss the seating plan in the informal dining hall, where Denin found her to let her know all the suits for the little ones had been finished. Lena and Gael who were to be her page and flower girl had all finished their fittings and adjustments, and Shobha would pay for their suits.

After this, she returned for breakfast with Thorin, who was a little hungover, and had pulled her back into bed quite a bit, distracting her with too many kisses. She had highlighted that, had they been having sex already, this would have been a perfect situation for a 'quickie'. But he didn't want his first time with her to be done in a few minutes. However he had liked the idea of a 'quickie' for the future.

Then she went on to meet the noble dams in the royal meeting room. They had fought amongst each other yesterday and despite several hours not been able to conclude a timetable, so she had set two meetings with them one in the morning and one after lunch. She was adamant that this timetable would be finalised today, so they could all just get on with it. This had been a major source of tension for her.

She walked into the meeting room to find the dams were already there, arguing amongst themselves. Dis looked at her apologetically from next to the King's seat which Shobha took up.

"Good Morning my Ladies!" Shobha spoke up, making them all stand and curtsy as she walked over to take her seat. "So have we come closer to deciding on a timetable?"

And with that they all began talking at once in response.

This was going to be a very long morning indeed.

…

Shobha and Dis left the meeting room.

"I have a headache." She rolled her eyes at Dis.

"Oh my dear. I am sorry…" Dis put her arm around Shobha.

"Don't you be sorry. It's not you, my lovely Dis. You shouldn't even have to be there! What a bunch of muppets!" She rubbed her head. She really did have a headache. "I swear some of them do it just to rub me the wrong way."

"I have no doubts. But you do look tense." Dis looked at her concerned. "Lunch?"

"Ugh. No, I will vomit if I do… I will swing by Oin and get a painkiller."

"You're not… with child are you, sister?" Dis whispered. "Heaven knows you two roll in the hay every chance you get.."

"No… just tension. And we don't do that!" Shobha laughed. "Right I will go to Oin and then Mara, before joining you all. Hopefully those orcs have made their minds up by then."

…

She had gone to Mara first, who had taken her into a large store room in the deepest reaches of the mountain.

"Where is this place?"

"This my dear, is where we keep all the storage. Everything from food, to medicines, to potions and weapons and other important items. Some of our guests hire store rooms for a short while.."

"Wow it is vast." Shobha looked down the large corridor off which there were many stores for as far as her eye could see.

"Well, you two were apparently quite popular amongst many. Why, there are lots of gifts from those who live here itself. I suspect it's your work in the infirmary as well."

"Oh." Shobha was a bit surprised. Her patients back home were very appreciative but not quite like this.

"Don't worry about the thank you notes. I have all that in hand. And we have your official Queen's stamp all ready now also." She smiled. "But remember only one exists, and it must always remain with you: It has been fitted onto a ring. In fact his Majesty wanted it to be destroyed after this and that you only use your signature."

"Ha! Fat chance of that! My signature changes from moment to moment." Shobha laughed. It was true.

Mara led Shobha into the store room with all the unboxed gifts. The room was two to three times the size of their parlour room. And filled from top to bottom with various gifts. There was one large aisle down the centre and two smaller paths from the middle to the sides of the rooms. There was an array of furniture, jewels, toys for a baby and child, fabrics, artwork, sculptures, rolls of tapestries and much more. Her heart began to pound. What on Middle Earth would she do with all these things. She couldn't return it back to John Lewis for vouchers, or give them away. Gift giving for the Khazad was of great value, and very likely these gifts had been specially made for them, and all hand crafted: a demonstration of their loyalty and love towards their King and now Queen to be! And that made her panic further… she still hadn't thought of what to make, let alone make it for Thorin.

"Oh god!" Shobha gasped in awe and panic.

"They do love you both – to be honest most of these were addressed to their Queen." Mara smiled. "Thorin is fair, but he doesn't have that personal touch. Most of these are from those who you have treated or helped since you arrived here in Erebor…"

Despite the panic, seeing all the kind gestures towards them, moved her to tears.

"Oh Shobha, don't cry just yet… I want you to see these…" Mara took her hand and ushered her to a small chest nearby. And slowly opened it. "I didn't want to show you these until later. But these were what the dams you helped with the cleaning made for you."

Inside the velvet lined chest were the most beautiful white and Durin blue baby gowns. They were made in a variety of sizes, with meticulous detail, all piped with gold or mithril.

"Oh gosh! They are gorgeous!" Shobha started sobbing with joy. "They are too kind."

"See, I knew I should have saved them for later…" Mara hugged Shobha, patting her back. "You are something of a Queen of hearts… tell you what: this will make you laugh… they said you would be with child in a month, judging from the way the King looks at you!"

This did indeed left them both giggling for a bit, until Shobha realised the extent of the gifts again.

"Don't worry, love, I have made a full list of all the items."

"I wouldn't know what to do with them…" Shobha found the tension returning. She needed some pain killers soon, this smouldering headache was not going to ease anytime soon.

"It will come to you… in the meantime we will create a set of chests marked for you to house the jewelled gifts and move them to the treasury…" Mara looked at her concerned. "You need to eat something. You've been rushing around."

Shobha nodded and gave her a hug. She was still wound up, but she wouldn't show it to Mara, who had been nothing but helpful.

"Thank you so much Mara, I don't know what I would have done without you or Dis."

…

She had stopped off at the infirmary, and collected a painkiller potion, as well as created her own contraceptives to be used. There was an oral potion, but Oin had advised that it would be less effective unless it had been taken for some time in advance, so she had also prepared a concoction to be soaked and used as a pessary. She was always surprised by the amount of knowledge in medicines they appeared to have. After dropping these items in her room, she returned back to the dreaded meeting room where the dams had reconvened after lunch.

They were quieter as she walked in, and looked a little nervous. Dis had waited for her at the door too, uncertain as to what she may find inside. They all settled in their seats.

"So have we agreed on a timetable ladies?"

"Well we have thought needlework was to be carried out by Lana, Alina and Dolina –" Aidra, a silver streaked dark-haired dam from the blue mountains spoke first. She had been sensible throughout and clearly experienced in dealing with such fussy types. Although there were probably too many self-important dams here for anyone to manage.

"No Ruva instead of Alina.. my son does better needlework than her-" Dumora, a blonde dam cut in.

"Aye because your son can't hold a weapon, so he can only needlework!" Anora, a red-haired dam cut in.

"But Ruva is supposed to do portrait painting!"

"No that would be Rumila and Divila. They are the best –"

"But then who will manage tea and reading groups?"

Shobha had been patient with them. Too patient. That's how they had ended up here, after four meetings in three days and still no conclusions or plans. Her temper and patience, that had been straining for some time now was just about to give way. Thinking about how many more hours they would take to settle on this riled her. Some of these dams probably argued out of spite, and may even have planned to drag this out right up to before her wedding day. When her time would have been better spent looking through the thoughtful list of gifts they had received, and making a gift for Thorin. And those thoughts above the rising din of the arguing ladies was enough.

"That's enough! This arguing is really getting on my tits!" She stood up, pushing her chair back. "I have tried with you patiently, but heaven knows I have better things to do than this. I still have patients to see, who have been delayed because I am having to set up a timetable to keep you occupied and out of your husband's beards. But really you should be doing something more worthwhile with you time… help out the tutors with the young; help the REAL dams who do USEFUL work with their childcare or the cleaning or the cooking – instead of having tea or gossiping and arguing with each other. No wonder our people will go into decline with wretched beasts like you!"

She stormed towards the door, and found Zodar, rushing ahead to push them open. Before leaving she stopped at the doors to look at the room, where everyone sat in complete stunned silence.

"You're all fully grown adults, holding relatively high positions. You can sort this out amongst yourselves. And don't bother Lady Dis, OR even think of leaving this room until you have concluded on a timetable. Fight each other… even kill each other in your own time if you must."

She felt panicked and trapped. Was this what being Queen entailed: dealing with these animals?! She needed air… she needed Thorin. She couldn't do this. Not deal with them.

"My Queen –" Zodar looked slightly worried.

"Don't you call me that too Zodar! I need to find the King…" she had always been very calm, under pressure. Even in the most difficult conditions, she had kept a cool head. But today, with those women, she had lost it all.

She stormed down the corridors. She would try the throne room first. Of course she loved him, and wanted to marry him. But this was a lot to bear. It wasn't even a responsibility. It felt like pandering to a bunch of spoilt women.

The guards outside the grand throne room saw her coming, and immediately parted ways to let her through. Court was still in session. They were arguing there too by the looks of it. It didn't matter she needed to see Thorin.

"Where is the King?" She demanded, apparently quite loudly, as her voice had stopped this lot arguing also!

Fili stood up from his seat on the throne, surrounded by the stunned dwarves. They had all fallen silent hearing her speak, turning to look at her and moving aside for Fili without his request, allowing him to stride through quickly with ease. He made his way down to her fast seeing that she was upset, and wondered why she wanted to see him. He would have expected that she went to see Thorin first, but would gladly help if she wished to confide in him.

"Shobha, are you ok?" He stopped in front of her, face furrowed with concern.

She stood for a minute trying to figure out where Thorin might be.

"I'm sorry Fili." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Do you know where your Uncle is. I must see him urgently."

"Aye, my Queen –"

"Please just Shobha." Everyone had started referring to her by her title before she was even married to him or crowned. And it made that alien tight chested feeling rise in her again.

"My Lady, Uncle is in his study –" he tried reaching out to her, but she had already turned and was storming out. He tried to follow her but the other dwarrows were starting to argue again. "Shobha wait-"

"My Prince, you cannot leave court in session." Glóin rushed over stopping Fili from following.

Shobha had reached Thorin's study in no time, fuelled by panic and irritation. She didn't stop to knock, she just opened the doors and marched in.

"Thorin… these bloody women are getting on my tits –" she stopped mid sentence as she was faced with a gathering of Dain, several of his generals, Balin and Dwalin all deep in discussion over a map. They all looked up immediately, jaws dropping fully on some and others stifling a chortle.

Thorin immediately stood up and rushed over to her.

"Oh sorry!" She was mortified. "I didn't realise –"

"It's fine Amralime," he began ushering her towards their parlour through the connecting doors addressing the group on his way out. "I will join you in a moment."

He led her through and shut the doors behind him softly. Then holding her hands in his quickly, studied her face, concerned. She expected him to be irritated or angry at her outburst, but he was neither.

"Are you alright, Ghivashel?" He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes. It made her feel naked each time he did that.

"Yes I'm sorry… it's nothing important." She spoke watching his face relax. He kissed her gently. Being near him made her feel calmer.

"Rest here, and I will join you in a while. I apologise my beauty, but I must finish hearing the reports they are making." He cupped her chin, observing her face carefully.

"No, I am sorry Thorin." She nodded trying to reassure him. "Go, I will be fine."

Still feeling embarrassed she ushered him back. And began pacing the room. Then walked through into her bedroom. She missed working with Bifur. She hadn't had the time at all for a while. And although Bifur and his team didn't need her to get their work done – she really needed them to keep her hands busy. That is what she had been missing all along.

Thorin's coat from the night of the feast was still resting on the floor where he had dropped it. She picked it up, and spotted the button-chain that had fallen to the ground. He must have been in a hurry this morning as he was normally very good at tidying up after himself. In fact he didn't like the idea of having full time servants, and instead preferred the privacy, which suited Shobha perfectly also. She picked up the button chain and looked at it in her hand. Then it came to her: She knew what she wanted to make him. She just needed the help.

…

Shobha had made her way quickly to the large market hall. Several dams and dwarrows working there had recognised her, so she had smiled politely and nodded her head, but rushed on. Finally she reached Kallon's shop and opened the door letting herself in.

He looked up from the glass cases he was polishing on one side.

"My lady? Are you alright?" He bowed his head.

"Oh Master Kallon! Yes - well, no actually. I need your help."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I need you to teach me to make some jewellery..." She asked hopefully. "And it would be great if I could keep it simple, so I can finish it in a couple of days."

He smiled at her fondly. It was an honour to do such a favour for the Queen of Erebor.

"I will pay you of course…"

"One moment, my Lady. Let me close the shop front down. Then we can go to the work shop at the back. That way you will be uninterrupted." He walked over to the front to shut and lock the door.

…

Kallon was an excellent teacher and a very skilled jeweller. He had pre-made fine gold chain and buttons. This meant she only had to do some simple assembly. Kallon instead showed her how to set stones into the buttons and carry out the decorations. Showing her first on another item he was making and then letting her do the same on her own piece for Thorin. The stones were fine and so they had required the use of magnifying screen, and fine jewellers forceps. She had turned out to be rather good at it also, learning quickly, such that he let her carry on working without his help. He made them two cups of tea from the small kitchenette he had at the back of his workshop, and started finishing some other polishing work he was carrying out on the adjoining bench so that he was there if she needed help at any stage.

"You have a hand for this, my Lady."

"Thank you – I hope Thorin likes it." Shobha said absentmindedly, still concentrating on her work.

"Its nice to have an apprentice again… We used to have them a long time ago. But since Smaug attacked, no one had had the time or money for jewellery craft. It is merely hair beads that one makes and all else is bought." He continued, taking a sip.

She was setting a small brilliantly cut sapphires in the shape of the Durin Crown as on their crest on one button and an anvil on the other. It didn't look too bad for now. And it would be simple enough to finish today. Soldering the chains would be the final step and relatively easy after seeing Kallon do it.

"Why do you not have any apprentices now?"

"Well, I have two daughters, and they are still not of age to find husbands. But I hope one will marry someone, Mahal willing, who will have the hands for this."

"Teach your daughters Master Kallon." Shobha said looking up at him from her work. "You are so good at this, surely the skill runs in your blood."

"Aye.. My father and grandfather were both jewellers." He raised a greying eyebrow at her. "I didn't think my girls would be interested…"

"Have you asked or shown them… it is such a fine art that you do here." She stopped and drank a sip of her tea. "I thought that my father of all people would suggest that I didn't learn surgery as a skill, but instead he encouraged me."

"I think you are right, my Lady, other children join their fathers in the forge. I would be proud to have my girls follow. I expect at least one of my daughters will be interested in following the trade."

…

A few hours later, wrapped safely in velvet, Shobha walked out of the marketplace with the rather nice button chain she had hand-made for Thorin. She was finally calmer, happier and feeling stronger and more resolved. Perhaps she would call upon working with Kallon to make a few items every now and again, in the future. It would help her.

As she walked back towards the Royal Wing, passing the great throne room, she could hear a great commotion. Normally she had Zodar to protect her, but she had forgotten about him completely, in the spur of the moment when she left for the market. Poor Zodar was probably still standing outside Thorin's study. She realised now, that his presence had made her feel quite safe in situations such as this.

Tucking the small velvet roll into the pocket of her dress, she followed the sound of stern and loud discussion to the entrance of the Throne Room, where the guards let her in.

Inside the vast room, Thorin stood in the centre surrounded by Zodar, Barr, Fili, Dis, Lady Avila, Oin, Mara, Glóin, Dain, Balin, Dwalin and several other of the King's guard.

"But what exactly did she tell you –" He continued to press Fili.

"You were the last one to see her Uncle." Fili interrupted. "I was in the middle of court."

"She was flustered Thorin. Its these Ladies and their bad behaviour. We fed her to the wolves..." Dis added.

"I shouldn't have shown her all those gifts – the baby gowns made her very teary." Mara spoke looking worried.

"Why did she want to speak to you so urgently Uncle?" Fili frowned. He wondered whether his Uncle had upset her.

Shobha didn't realise how long she had spent in Kallon's workshop, and didn't think it had been a problem. She assumed they had all been too busy to notice that she had gone off. The Dwalin spotted her small frame as she walked in tentatively. His face washed over with sudden relief.

"Lass! Thank Mahal!" Dwalin walked over to her quickly, interrupting everyone else. He was followed closely by Thorin, Fili and Balin and then the remaining group.

"What in the name of Mahal's beard were you doing?" Thorin barked at her, irritated but also looking relieved somewhat.

"I'm sorry. I had a terrible morning. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on those dams. I had a whole lot of things to sort out.." she wasn't able to finish before Thorin grabbed her and kissed her.

"Are you alright my Lady?" He pulled away from her studying her face again with concern. "Have we placed too much on you too soon…?"

"No I needed to finish a few things that had been bothering me for a while.. and I am sorry Lady Avila –" she looked over his shoulder at the Noble Lady, who had in truth been one of the nicer ladies.

"No, my Queen, it is us that should be sorry and ashamed of our behaviour." Avila bowed her head. "My King, if you had heard the way those dams bickered and squabbled. I would think anyone would have been driven mad sooner. Lady Dis will agree."

"But, they have agreed on a timetable, and thanks to you they will also be helping Master Lindon and Rowan with the children, taking language lessons, music , singing and painting. And they will hold small groups to read to the children. And helping with clearing the stores for the infirmary and other useful things…" Dis smiled nodding.

"And we will be taking our own timetable into our own hands. But we hoped to meet with you once a month or fortnight, to check your approval of our tasks?" Avila spoke up again.

"Well lass, I think you have handled your first Queenly duty very well indeed." Balin smiled. "And it wasn't an easy task either."

"Aye… I certainly won't forget the little lass bursting into Thorin's study shouting that they were getting on her tits!" Dain boomed laughing, making her blush.

"Yup… maybe not my finest hour." Shobha bit her lip and looked at him sidelong.

"I think we should all head for supper now. Gael will need to go to bed soon, and the healers will have had enough of him now." Dwalin began to usher everyone out.

…

After dinner, Thorin had begun to walk her back to her room, where he had secretly spent all of his nights of late. He had been silently brooding throughout supper, worrying about his bride to be. He had been training his nephews to learn the ways of court since they were children, and even then they had been prone to bad behaviour and making mistakes. She had experienced no problem adapting to their ways, their culture and even learning the language. She had readily won so many hearts, but had they put too much pressure on her, particularly with the impending nuptials? Shobha had worried as to why he had not pressed her further with questions as he normally did, and hoped her present would make up for her worrying him.

"Please my beauty, you have to let someone know before you disappear." Thorin repeated. "Promise me… as we believed you had been taken, or something even worse."

"I'm sorry. I didnt think anyone would notice I was gone for a few hours - and no one would have noticed if I hadn't burst into your study like that."

"No, we generally have some idea where you are… I make sure of it. But this was like you had disappeared from all of Erebor. i thought you had left me." Thorin kissed her hand. And that was why he had been so quiet. "Where were you, my love?"

"Actually I had a few things to sort out. And at least two things that are for you." She smiled.

Thorin tried to interrupt, she still wasn't clear on where she had actually been. But she muzzled him before he could even open his mouth.

"I will explain – patience my King!" Now she had the contraceptive, she wondered whether she could seduce him to have sex with her. He looked at her as if he could read what she was thinking, his face revealing a familiar hunger suddenly.

"Your Majesty." Barr called out as he caught up to them, making Thorin and Shobha stop.

"Aye Barr?" Thorin bowed his head, as Barr beat his fist to his breastplate.

"I just thought I should inform you. We caught that Lady Lira Of Dunland sneaking around in the royal wing on the night of the feast.. when I stopped her with Allon, she claimed she was lost. Allon, felt that she was feigning being slightly tipsy." Barr said. He was a man of little words and always was straight to the point. The facts were all he was interested in. "I cannot be certain about what she was looking for or doing. But only that we caught her. I have spoken to Dwalin, and we will look into how she got past the guards at the entrance to the whole wing, let alone making it to your apartments. And we will keep an extra set of guards by your rooms."

"Thank you Barr." Thorin nodded.

"Being honest, sire, with it so close to your wedding and coronation, we need to protect you from any unwanted rumours." He pulled his lips tight together in what was meant to be a smile. Shobha had never seen Barr smile, or bear any sort of expression on his face as long as she remembered. Thorin and Shobha both nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for your loyalty, Barr." Shobha replied softly.

"If I may speak my mind my Queen. We all feel you make a far better Queen, than any of those noble ladies."

"Oh Aye? And when you say you all, to whom do you refer?" Thorin asked raising a brow.

"Well… all your guard Sire."

"Thank you Barr. Now, I think you deserve a rest." Thorin bowed his head, as Barr slammed his fist into his breast plate once more, before turning to leave.

"Well there you have it… they are your guard now too." Thorin kissed her hand.

"Do you think this Lady Lira is up to no good then?" Shobha asked a little worried.

"She is no lady." Thorin shook his head. "On the other hand, I now have a legitimate reason to sleep in your chamber, my beautiful Queen."

He led her into her room and began to build a small fire. It was March, but still rather chilly.

"Amralime, you never told me where it was that you disappeared to.."

"Actually, I wanted to show you instead…" Shobha walked over to him as he stoked the small fire with the poker and rested it back on its hook.

He looked up at her still puzzled. And she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the small roll.

"This is for you…" she took his hand and placed the small roll in his large palm. "It's not great, because I made it."

She watched partly nervous, partly excited as he looked at her and then down at the velvet roll, carefully unwrapping it. It was hard to imagine a warrior, and a blacksmith dealing with such force and coarse movement could be so delicate with anything, even though she had felt just how gentle his touch could be on her own body.

He held the unwrapped roll in his palm revealing, the button chain. The design of the buttons and chain were classic, but the stones set, were delicate and tasteful. One button had the Raven Crown from the crest and the other had the Anvil. Each sapphire has been set carefully in position, creating the shape. It was very skilfully done actually, and if she hadn't told him that she had made it, he would have thought it had been bought. Bifur and Balin were right. She did indeed have a gift. It made him wonder how she would fare in the forges. Suddenly thoughts of her all hot and sweaty came to mind, rousing his desire once more.

"Akminruk zu, Ghivashel. Its beautiful!" He kissed her. "Was that what was troubling you my lady? You know you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to. Its part of your custom, and I didn't make you a hair bead either." She smiled. "That's what I disappeared to do. Kallon showed me how to set the stones, and solder the chain. And I copied him to make this."

He wrapped it up and placed it safely in his inner breast pocket.

"Now I want to show you something… but first you said you had second thing to show me, my lady?" He took her hand and gazed deeply into her big brown eyes. She blushed. This time she gently pulled his hand guiding him towards her night stand on which there were two jars. One contained the concoction she had prepared, the other contained small cotton swabs.

"Its ready… you could do me tonight. If you wanted to try." She smiled mischievously, leaning onto his chest and kissing him deeply.

He grabbed her waist, kissing her hard, exploring her mouth, and slowly pressed her back against the wall. He lifted her skirts with his free hand and ran it up the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap it around his waist. Then kissing up along her neck he skimmed his lips along the shell of her ear, and pressed his rock hard erection into her. It made her moan as she entwined her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. And she pressed her pelvis into him, desperate for the friction. He knew that she wore those thin little silky knickers she favoured, so he could easily rip through them and enter her like this.

"How long do we need to leave them inside you, before I can make love to you, my beauty?" He breathed hotly onto her skin in between kisses.

"Ah.. just a hour or two… but I am so wet right now, I don't want to wait… You would just slide in – ah," her desire was mounting each time she felt him thrusting up against her.

He enjoyed teasing her like this. He continued to thrust his erection rubbing her, simulating just how much force he would use, watching her closely as she breathed hard with her lips parted, mewling.

"Oh Mahal, Amralime! My self control is hanging by a thread right now," he growled deeply. "Can I place the swab in you? And it won't get lost?"

"Mmmmm" she could only manage a whimper, as he slipped his hand in between them and wormed his way into her knickers feeling the evidence of her lust, circling her oh so lightly. She was so ready - ripe for the taking.

"Take me Thorin… fill me up…" She panted, and then trailed her right hand down his chest and abdomen to skim it along the waistline of his trousers, reaching for the laces. But he quickly regained his self control, returning his kisses to her mouth and making them more chaste, as he grabbed her wondering hand and pinned it to the side, interlacing his fingers with hers. He would wait. When he took her, he would want her uninterrupted, for some time.

"My beautiful Queen, I need to feel you so much." He rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily as he slowly brought her leg back down and supporting her against his chest. "I have a surprise for you as well, Amralime."

"Oh..?" she was grateful for the distraction.

He led her through to their parlour to the furthest door. This was the larger of the bedroom doors, and had the Durin Crest carved on the door, although it wasn't gilded like the doors to the King's and Queen's apartments.

Opening the door slowly, he led her in to another bedroom. It was almost as large as the Queen's room, with two large doors to the further side, a large fireplace and a rather large bed. There was also a matching dresser and dressing table with a mirror. The walls were decorated with very intricate tapestries of the Lonely Mountain and fields of summer flowers. The room was perfect for a couple! Thorin watched as Shobha took in the room and smiled.

"Do you like it Amralime?" He asked tentatively. She had been forced to move her room on several occasions so far during her stay in Erebor. He wanted this to be theirs for as long as she pleased.

"I love it! Thank you!" She kissed him. "But is it ok for you? I mean – I guess this belonged to your parents?"

"Aye, my love." He kissed her hand and led her to one of the farther doors. Pushing it open, he led her into a large dressing room with wardrobes on either side. "This is our wardrobe. And our wet room is through that door."

He led her through to show her the bathroom, which had a very large stone bath and shower.

"You wont be cramped in that when we take a bath together next time… and you want to engage in some pleasurable impropriety…" she gave him a saucy look, trailing her fingers down his chest.

"It wont be impropriety, when we do: But rather a husband enjoying his wife." He whispered close to her ear. "But there is something you will truly like…"

He took her hand again and walked her back into their room and to the adjoining door, and then unlocking it pushed it open.

It led out onto a large terrace. Almost as large as the royal terrace that she used to sneak out to do some yoga on during warmer seasons. This terrace was landscaped though, with a few small trees and plants. Again Thorin watched Shobha's face as she registered the space. Her eyes immediately lit up. He knew being of men, she enjoyed her walks outside. And as the weather improved, he would certainly take her for walks, but when he couldn't accompany her, this would be a safe space she could enjoy, even if to simply sit outside and read.

"Oh my goodness! This is amazing!" She ran out to the terrace walls to take in the view. Unlike the other terraces, this one had been added after Thrór married Raena, for he had noticed that she too had begun to suffer without freely stepping outside. So this large terrace had been added. As a result it didn't have a particular vista, but instead looked south over the surrounding fields, with Mirkwood in the distance and Dale visible to the eastern side. When Arya, Thorin's mother, had accepted Thrain's courtship, the lavish Queens apartments were built and Thrór and Raena had moved to those. Thorin recalled how he and Frerin would play on this terrace in summer, while his mother was expecting Dis. "Thorin, thank you so much! I absolutely love it!"

"It will need some more gardening work, but it is a quiet, protected outside space." He walked over to the terrace wall to stand close behind her. Then he took his coat off and placed it on her shoulders. "It is not the best view…"

His grandfather had also created a much larger courtyard garden for his grandmother, that had been landscaped beautifully. But it had been closed after her passing, which had overgrown with the years of neglect. Thorin was currently working on clearing it down in time to show her on their wedding day.

"The view is perfect!" She turned around to face him and tiptoeing up to lean on his chest, kissed him.

"MY view is perfect." He looked at her, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist and kissing her. "I love you, my Queen."

"And I love you, my King."


	43. Chapter 43

Dear All,

thank you for following/faving

pls please review/comment would love to hear your thoughts

—

The next few days had been spent further preparing for the wedding day. Shobha had moved the few things she had accumulated into their new room, as had Thorin. After Dis had discovered that Lady Lira had been 'lost' on the evening of the feast, and wondering around in the Royal Wing, she practically encouraged them to sleep in the same bed, regardless of traditions! But of course, they were to keep it quiet, and not be seen going to the bedroom together.

Two days prior to the wedding, Gandalf had finally returned from Imladris and brought with him a young man, named Estel, who brought good wishes, and a banner bearing friendship from Lord Elrond and his realm. Of course Shobha recalled, this was Aragorn, although his identity was concealed and while she was excited, she could not say anything. Estel also delivered a gift or another delicate gold bangle from Arwen, with a note for Thorin's Queen:

 _Dearest Lady Shobha,_

 _My father and I thank you for your invitation, and wish you and the King under the Mountain, a happy and prosperous future. My father has already sent his pledge of support to the King under the Mountain._

 _I have heard many wonderful things about you from Lady Galadriel and Mirthandir, and I am sorry that on this occasion we will not have the opportunity to meet._

 _But I hope that we will meet in the future, and would like to extend a warm invitation for you and the King to visit us and stay for a while._

 _I hope you accept my gift of an Elven bangle, made of the finest craft we have here, and wear it on your wedding day._

 _With all our best wishes and love,_

 _Arwen_

The bangle was similar in make to that gifted by Thranduil, and would make a good pair together. However on this occasion, Thorin had been less concerned by Arwen gift in comparison. Instead he had immediately taken Gandalf to his study to speak with him.

This left Shobha and Dis to keep Estel company. They arranged for him to stay in one of the royal bedrooms. And after finally locating the whereabouts of Fili, Kili and Bilbo, they arranged for Estel to be shown around Erebor by the group, and taken for lunch. Estel was a tall man, with dark hair and a regal manner. Shobha had asked him about Rivendell, and Arwen. The latter in particular had made him blush. He didn't look quite like the warrior and King that Shobha imagined Aragorn would become, but it was exciting to meet him anyway – even if she couldn't say anything about it.

…

"What did the White Lady say, Tharkun?" Thorin asked impatiently as soon as they had reached the quiet of his study. "Will she be ok?"

Gandalf took a long silent look at Thorin.

"Lady Galadriel said she must survive in order for your heirs to rise to their true greatness…"

Thorin was beginning to get irritated. Gandalf always spoke in riddles, it was not helpful.

"So she will bear my child then?" Thorin paced. "Is that certain…? We can be… careful."

"You rock-brained fool. The only way to be certain that a child is not conceived is to abstain!" Gandalf grumbled. There were times when he found Thorin taxing: he was not always sharp, even if he had courage and skill beyond measure. "I have seen the lust in your eyes when you look at her. Your control is held back by a mere thread. Just because I am a hermit, do not think I have little idea of how the world works, Thorin Oakenshield!"

"But, do you mean to say that she will certainly come to be with child?" Thorin rephrased the question to see whether that may change things.

"No there is no certainty in any of this, Thorin."

"In that case, is there still a chance of death?" Thorin asked worried.

"Yes… but your dreams may not have been true." Gandalf added. "Lady Galadriel thought some of your visions and even dreams may be influenced from a darker power. Trying to influence your actions. So they cannot be fully trusted."

"I saw a baby boy –" Thorin sat down on an armchair opposite Gandalf. "And she was…"

He couldn't bring himself to finish what he was going to say. Gandalf looked at the fear etched across his normally stony face.

"Shobha told me that she would like children."

"Is this the reason you allowed her to become intoxicated, so that she would speak without reservation?"

"I am not a custodian, I do not tell people what to do my King." Gandalf shot a stern glance at him. "She is aware that she may die, but she still wants children Thorin. I think it will only be a matter of time, if you are to live as husband and wife."

"There is a problem with orcs from the Misty Mountains. They are effecting our trade and travel and the safety of our people." Thorin spoke directly. He knew she would be unhappy, but it may be the solution. "I should lead a party into those goblin tunnels, where we became lost. Dain will help."

"And you think that will prevent your bride from conceiving a child?"

"No but I would be away for some time. Perhaps return with injury, it would delay things. Maybe even calm the desire.." he looked away. He wasn't sure his desire would be calmed, but perhaps she may.

"This would be most unwise Thorin. You would be leaving Erebor unguarded. And your bride unprotected." Gandalf was clear. He knew there were growing problems with orc become bolder and venturing even into Mirkwood. "It would be too risky. You almost died facing Azog – and your heirs are still not ready, should anything happen to you. What if something happens to you all?"

"We must stem this problem before it grows. Dale was already attacked. I do not understand who is aiding them. The Goblin King was killed when we travelled through on our journey here." Thorin brushed his beard thoughtfully. "Dain thought they came from the south: some traders who were able to survive have given accounts."

Gandalf looked at his pipe and put it down on the side table, thinking silently. Saruman had not discussed this at Rivendell, although it must have come to his attention certainly. There was little that occurred near Isengard, or all of Middle Earth for that matter, that Saruman the White was not aware of.

"I think they are gathering in numbers for an attack of some sort." Thorin looked at Gandalf. "We were caught off guard last time. I do not wish to be attacked once more."

"You will need to prepare Erebor nonetheless. Fortify your boundaries and defences. Warn Dale and Esgaroth." Gandalf spoke. "They do not come for riches and wealth. They come to destroy the people."

Gandalf stared at the empty fireplace. He would need to send Aragorn away. But there was now something that troubled him further. Was there an small army being assembled for a tactical attack? These were meant to be times of peace. Lady Galadriel's words came to him: Would Thorin's mission leave Erebor and his new Queen vulnerable? What or who were these armies looking to destroy specifically he wondered.

"I believe your Queen should bear you an heir. However, I will return to stay for a while when the time of birth nears, so I can be present around the time of birth, should I be required." He could tell, Thorin was looking for this assurance. He had after all healed Thorin on many an occasion during their quest. "But do not leave to search for the orc hideout until you are certain of where or what they may have planned. And even then leave some of your strong warriors to guard Erebor – perhaps leave Fili here with a strong army."

"I would be grateful for your help on such a quest, Tharkun." Thorin looked at him sincerely. "I did not expect to be fighting another war so soon. And after all the trouble we have faced here in my own Halls of late..."

"Unfortunately Thorin, you and your heirs, as well as your Queen and close company, will always find traitors amongst your nobility." Gandalf confirmed with a gentle smile. "But I see that you, your company, and even your new Queen seem to be managing the matters rather well…"

"My Queen appears to have the ability to make allies rather easily. She has won the hearts and trust of many of our own people, and those in Dale already." Thorin smiled subtly to himself.

"Even Thranduil and the Lady of Lorien are rather taken by her it seems." Gandalf studied his reaction. It appeared that this solitary dwarf had finally found his missing piece.

"Hmmm…. She had the courage to do what I could not." Thorin glanced at him sidelong.

"You mean the lady had the humility to rectify the past wrongs."

"Aye Gandalf. It appears my lady has the ability to rectify wrongs, and heal the deepest wounds." He felt the sting of his past dragon sickness. While he knew deep down that he would never be clouded like so again, he would always live knowing, and trying to make amends for the wrongs he had committed while under its influence. And perhaps that was all the more reason why, he had to seek out and destroy these orcs dwelling in the Misty Mountains, that were terrorising the lands.

…

That evening, Thorin had insisted on taking Shobha to the training ring himself, as her training had been somewhat neglected over the last couple of weeks with everything else going on.

He had first taken her down to the armouries to show her how to access what ever she required, teaching her the Khuzdul word used to open and seal the walls, and showing her where the royal weapons and armour were kept. He had already picked out some armour for her and sent it up to their room, so she would be ready.

Next he had walked her around the entrances and other passages in and out of Erebor and how they were sealed shut, with enchantments in case of an attack. He took time to teach her the Khuzdul words for these carefully. Then he had finally shown her the way to the deep waiting halls, where it would be her task as Queen to guide the old, sick, dams and young to keep them protected. There were several more enchanted walls leading to this, which could be sealed to act as barriers to slow down intruders trying to reach those vulnerable. And finally there was an exit tunnel that ran deep underground which opened directly on the edge of Mirkwood. This too had an enchantment on the wall, that was the strongest of all.

"This will hold long enough for you to lead them all to Mirkwood safely." Thorin said after sealing it shut once more. "But there are also explosive charges midway through the tunnel ready. All you would need to do is light them once the last person has crossed. That would hold any attackers back further. I do not believe Thranduil would turn you away. But if there is any concern, I have placed large secure amounts of gold in both the Blue Mountains and Iron Hills. This can be used as payment for your safe passage."

"Thorin, why are you showing me all this? I thought you are not going off on some war." She took his hand and stopped him before he could walk them out.

"It is the standard duty of a Queen. It is what you need to know, Amralime." He looked at her keeping his stone mask on once more. Her face was filled with worry.

"What are you not telling me my King?" She scrutinised him carefully, placing a hand on his chest accusingly. "I know you are hiding something. That's why YOU personally are taking me to training. Otherwise Fili and Dwalin are my sparring partners."

"Amralime, I have to show you these things. Otherwise it would not be correct. If anything should happen to me, you must know to lead our people out to safety." He touched her cheek tenderly.

"What would happen to you Thorin?" She gazed up at him resting her small hands on his chest.

"Well if we were attacked… besieged. My men would rally to me. It would be my duty to lead them out." He pierced her with his gaze, and then tugged on her long braid playfully. "You are no fighter abnamul… you are more a lover."

"Are you going in search of orcs again, my King?" She demanded.

"No, my beauty. But Gandalf thought they may be looking to attack a settlement nearby. They have already attacked Dale. Perhaps we are next. I am merely preparing." He held her hips, pulling her close. He loved the way his hands fit so well exactly there, where her hips led up narrowing into her waist. "Your duty as my Queen, is to safeguard our people. That is part of the oath you will swear at your coronation."

He brought his lips to hers in an urgent kiss, wrapping his arms tight around her. The thought of such danger troubled him. But knowing she had a safe escape route made him feel better, and he would fight to the death to ensure she had time to escape leading what was left of his people. He was less certain of the protection Thranduil would provide his people, but he knew she held some sway over his cold heart, and would take what little comfort in that. His grandfather and father both made the mistake of not preparing his people for the event of an attack. Many had no escape. He vowed he would be a better ruler than that. And now he had found his Queen to fulfil that which he would not be able to carry out as he faced battle and defended Fili.

"Now, come my Queen, you still have to face me down with a sword.."

…

Thorin rolled on the floor and jumped back on his feet. She was panting hard, he had put her in heavy armour that he would expect her to wear if they were ever attacked, saying he would personally take her through such formal training once a week. This armour weighed heavy, and was hot, making it more uncomfortable to move as fast as she was used to.

"Keep your arms up!" He barked at her. "You will be attacked by more than just one. And they will not go easy on you as I do."

He swung his sword at her and she blocked it, parrying back with her other short sword. She hated not having a shield, but he had knocked that out of her hand a while ago. He easily blocked her, and swung at her again, but she ducked turning back to strike him, which he blocked.

"Good – that's better." He locked her swords in his and pushed gently. "Do not let them get this close, some may butt their heads with you.. so use your shoulder to push me back." She shoved her shoulder against him and then kicked his shin, pushing him to the ground again. Then she quickly turned back to reach her shield which was near enough according to her judgement, but just as she reached it, he hit her hard across her buttocks, which were the only area devoid of some form plate or armour. She landed roughly on her front, just narrowly saving her face by landing on her arms.

"Ouch!"

He quickly grabbed her by he waist and pulled her up into his arms, checking her for injuries. He looked furious.

"What did I tell you?! Never look for your fallen shield when you are in the middle of fighting!" He barked again. "I used my hand, but that could have been a sword or axe!"

"I will be bruised black and blue in time for our wedding." She complained, sweating and breathless. She wanted to push his hands away for making her work so hard, but she was just too tired.

Thorin, observed her carefully, a wave of guilt flooding him. He had pushed her too hard - she looked exhausted. He would draw her a bath to relax her, he thought, and keep his hands to himself, even if he had to use every last ounce of restraint.

"You have to be able to defend yourself, if we are ever attacked. I pray you are never exposed to such, but I can not fight well, knowing you can not defend yourself properly, Amralime." He spoke softly this time. "It will not be like fighting men, these vile creatures only live to kill and destroy life. This is why you must stay in the deep waiting hall, and escape if our defences are breached. But there is always a risk of being attacked."

The truth was, they may even torture, or rape her. A vile reality that he would keep to himself.

"Ok. But that was a hard spank!"

"I will soothe it for you later." He whispered grabbing her hips again. "Come on, my Queen, let's get you out of that armour."

"So, are you going to treat me that rough in bed, my King?" She teased.

"Even rougher, my lady," he growled deeply undoing her armour quickly. "I hope to take you in every way possible that you will allow... would you like that my little Queen?"

"Yes please."

Thorin laughed, a rarity, which rumbled from deep in his chest and made his torso vibrate. She loved it when he did - it was one of the few brief moments in which it was evident he was truly relaxed.

"Now shall I draw you a bath, Amralime... to relax those muscles. I have worked you hard enough."

"We can't rest for long my King. Can't be late for dinner: we have a guest from Rivendell for dinner." She consoled him with a kiss as he groaned.

…

That evening after dinner together they had all retired to their rooms. Shobha had enjoyed talking with Estel, even if there had been a glint of jealousy in Thorin's eyes in relation to this. It was, of course irrational as he had only just come of age. Observing this had made Gandalf see what Galadriel had spoken of: Shobha possessed the qualities needed to understand and befriend people of all races and ages, which Thorin did not. It was what he needed to complete him from being a good King to a great one. She had to survive indeed in order to instil this into any children they may have, so that they too would become great leaders in their own rights. Something that would be needed given the darkness had begun to spread. Whatever Saruman chose to believe or ignore, war would be upon them all in the next fifty or sixty years.

Gandalf was grateful for Thorin's loan of his former room, which contained a suitably large bed. His journeys of late, had been long and what little rest he had taken had been on the ground. He looked forward to a soft bed.

His wet room was larger than most others in Erebor also, but the bath was still a tight squeeze. He was grateful nonetheless.

He took the makeshift large towel, which Dis had thoughtfully sewn together from several towels and wiped himself dry. Then wrapping it around him he walked to the door and paused. He could hear shifting in the room. Somebody was in his room, but he had not heard a knock. And he was aware that Thorin did not trust any servants to wonder around he royal wing freely. He quietly dressed and grasped his staff from behind the door.

As he entered the room he noted the lamps were dimmed and the light shafts had been shut. He could not sense any clear danger. Gandalf silently looked around the room allowing time for his eyes to adjust.

There was soft breathing, very quiet but he could hear it. And it appeared to be coming from the bed.

Gandalf lowered his staff, and chuckling quietly to himself walked over to the bed quietly and stood by the bed contemplating a moment. Then he quietly got into the closer side of the bed. Before he could do anything else, he felt a pair of small warm hands on him, they began to wonder along his back feeling his shoulders and hair. Then within moments, a loud scream echoed through room and the rest of the royal wing.

…

The high pitched scream pierced through the royal wing. Thorin was awoken just as he was drifting asleep, with Shobha nestled in his arms and both very naked.

"Wake up abnamul," he stirred her awake, gently moving her aside and jumping out of bed, pulling on some clothes. He tossed her nightgown and robe to her, but she still had her eyes closed. So he leant over and pulled the furs and blankets off her exposing her to the chilly air. He watched for a moment, greedily while her gorgeous, dusky brown skin prickled with goosebumps as she groaned.

"Shobha! Get up and get dressed now!" He spoke sternly pulling on his boots. "There is something going on."

He picked up orcrist and tucked deathless in his belt, turning to see her pulling on her boots after finally having got dressed quickly. He tossed his coat over to her, which she pulled on and then grabbed his hand as he opened the door and peered into the corridor. Barr stood outside waiting for his King, weapons drawn.

' _Sound from your previous chambers Sire'_ Barr signed.

Thorin nodded.

' _Let me go first Sire.'_ With that Barr led the way while Thorin followed keeping Shobha behind him.

They opened the door entering his former room, which was now illuminated with several lamps as Gandalf stood by the bed. Balin and Fili were already there, stifling what appeared to be chuckles. Even Estel, who had been given Shobha's former room had arrived with his weapon drawn, but now appeared to be re-sheathing it.

"Gandalf ?" Thorin looked at him, and he gestured towards his bed, smirking mischievously.

There in his bed was a curvaceous blonde dam, her hair was let loose, and she was very flushed as she clutched the blankets and furs to her to cover her nudity. Thorin immediately let out a stifled guffaw, which turned into a low rumbling laugh, as Shobha covered her mouth giggling.

Just then Dwalin and Dis rushed in. Their night clothes and robes were quite dishevelled, and their hair mussed. Dwalin's eyes widened seeing the dam, and Dis also covered her mouth taking a moment to compose herself and then clipped Dwalin across the head.

"So, before we go any further, what were you doing in my bed?" Gandalf finally spoke.

"Honestly Gandalf, what do you think?!" Dis interrupted irritated. "She was trying to get into bed with my brother, so she can make a grand statement on the day of the marriage, and ruin it for all."

"But I thought you were being proposed to Thorin Stonehelm lass?" Balin spoke up.

"Well? Answer them!" Thorin commanded.

The dam no longer looked haughty unlike the first time Shobha had seen her. She was pretty, with a round face and cat-like narrow green eyes.

"Thorin, perhaps we should let her get dressed first." Shobha picked up her things from a nearby chair.

"Actually, no. She has committed treason, and trespassed in the King's chambers. Therefore she is allowed no such civil treatment. We have sufficient witnesses. I should have her dragged to the dungeons and interrogated."

"Your Majesty… yes – I was intending to seduce you. I snuck in while I thought you were in the bath and waited in the bed. I thought it was you – but apparently the great wizard was in your room." She spoke mildly.

"Barr, how did she get in here?" Thorin turned to him.

"She did not use the main corridor. Only certain trusted men guard the royal wing now. Last time, she claimed she had been given an audience with the King and Queen to be – but this time no one would be allowed unless Balin has agreed, and certainly at this hour no one at all would be permitted." Barr confirmed. "The only passage that is unguarded as it is locked is the one leading from the Throne room direct to your study, Sire. But the throne room would be locked."

"So? Speak up Lady Lira." Gandalf urged.

"Aye." She said conceding. "I hid in the passageway just before the throne room was locked. Then hid in your study and then parlour."

"Barr, send someone to bring her father here now. And if you do not speak freely, I will send for Lord Dain and Stonehelm." Thorin threatened. "Now I know your father is part of group of lords who want to remove me from the throne. I take it that this was an attempt to do so? What else is planned for the next few days?"

"They had paid a woman from a village settlement of men near Dunland to come forth on your wedding day. Her child has dark hair and blue eyes, and could be considered to bear some resemblance to you. She would claim that you fathered her child." Lira looked worried now.

"And is any of this true? Or do you admit here before many witnesses and my own bride, that you are conspiring?" Thorin demanded, looking livid now.

She looked around the room scowling, but couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Speak freely and you will avoid the dungeon and keep your reputation, unlike what you have tried to do with me."

"Aye, your Highness. It is all a lie." She admitted finally.

"And what about the rumours you are spreading that you bedded Thorin in Dunland?" Dis asked sternly.

"Well I did get into his bed. But he was too drunk. All he did was snore – and loudly." She looked down.

"I want you to correct those rumours – and stop spreading them."

Lira nodded. And there was another knock on the door followed by Lord Elgin who entered, accompanied by Barr.

"What is this – I demand to know?!" Elgin spat, and halted when he saw his daughter. He was dressed in an opulent red velvet robe and matching slippers. "Have you been trying to seduce my daughter, your Majesty?!"

"Actually, your daughter got into MY bed." Gandalf spoke calmly.

"And where was the King sleeping then? Since this is the Kings room?" Elgin still spoke defiantly.

"The King slept in Prince Frerin's room – giving his room to his guest, Gandalf. Not that it is of any concern of yours." Balin replied calmly but sharply.

"Now your daughter has trespassed, and committed an act of treason. But we believe it was under your instruction –"

"No! If she committed any such it would be only by invitation of the King!" Elgin pressed on. "How else would she be able to gain access at this hour to the royal wing. Perhaps the King was too drunk to recall inviting her… or telling her he would like to take her as a mistress to produce suitable heirs."

"Elgin! Do you mean to say that I lie!" Gandalf stood tall suddenly almost filling the height of the room. " Do not dare utter such falsehood in my presence!"

"Yes! Yes! I apologise Great Wizard!" he suddenly cowered.

"Now go with Balin next door and inform him of everything you have done. And all you know of plots against me or my Queen, my heirs and anyone in my Kingdom. I want all details." Thorin commanded. "I want you to reveal all the names of those who plot against me also – as you are all likely in a group together. If you confess, then I will spare your banishment from this Kingdom, and will not reveal what your virtuous daughter attempted to Lord Dain, and she will still have a chance of a good marriage."

Elgin nodded in defeat, turning to Balin.

"Wait! Barr remain in here until she is dressed and then have another guard escort her back to her room." Thorin added. "And I want you all to leave for the Iron Hills the day after our wedding. There will be no more rumours from either of you or your people in Dunland – or I will cut off trade. Also, while I will not call it a banishment, to save your reputation, for now, I never want to see your face in Erebor again. Is that clear?"

Elgin nodded scowling again.

"Your daughter may be allowed back here, if she is married to Stonehelm and arrives accompanied by him all the time. Otherwise the same will apply. And should any further rumours be spread, then witnessed statements from us all will be released, showing your plotting and detailing Lady Lira's easy virtue." Thorin concluded turning to leave and nodding to Balin. "There is no more to be said here."

Dwalin and Dis left the room first, followed by Thorin, Shobha and Estel. Apparently Fili had remained to supervise Barr to make sure Lira was suitably dressed and escorted back.

"So is there a reason your tunic is on back to front, baheluh?" Dwalin ribbed.

"Aye; the very same reason my sister wears your tunic underneath her robe, baheluh." Thorin cocked his brow, making Dwalin blush.

"We read a story to Gael, at bed time and fell asleep on the couch…" He began to squirm under Thorin's scrutiny.

"Oh aye – fell asleep unclothed then?" Thorin smirked smugly over his shoulder, leading Shobha back to their room.

"Go easy on them Thorin." Shobha grinned excitedly, squeezing his hand.

"He is only getting a taste of his own medicine back." Thorin wrapped his arm around her waist as he opened the door and guided her back into their room, before shutting the door. He quickly took off his belt and rested his sheathed swords on the chair near the door. Next he followed with removing his boots and turned to Shobha, as she removed his fur coat and draped it over a chair. "In any case, that is your doing isn't it, my lady?"

"Not really. They had loved each other for a long time although they have never said anything to each other or admitted it to themselves. They just needed the tiniest bit of guidance. And now we will have to keep Gael as well, unless you are willing to break up that little family... I doubt Dis and Dwalin will give him up without a fight." Shobha smiled satisfied walking over to the bed.

"Hmmmm…..You always seem to get what you want out of everyone, my love." He enjoyed how she challenged him, and how even when he thought she had conceded on the surface, she had succeeeded at beating him quietly. She was not an overt demagogue, with rash empassioned actions, but rather one who achieved important changes with greater longterm outcomes, quietly and calmly.

"What can I say: It's a skill." She said biting her lower lip as she took off her robe. It drove him crazy when she did that, and the beauty of it was she didn't realise it.

"Right then, let us get those clothes off you, abnamul." Thorin grabbed her from behind, grasping her hips, pressing his steadily hardening erection into her and kissing her neck as he brushed her long dark locks out of the way. "I think your meddling deserves some pleasurable punishment…"

…

Abnamul – beautiful


	44. Chapter 44

_Dear All,_

 _Thank you you so much for reading so far._

 _I feel excited for them - day (and night) before the wedding!_

 _pls pls review/comment/fave/follow_

 _hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _—_

Thorin woke early. He would spend the next night before their wedding in a different room to Shobha. He didn't like the idea of being away even for one night, but the custom according to both their cultures required this. And so, reluctantly he had accepted that fate. To ease the passing of the day, Thorin's company were arranging a small feast with plenty of ale at lunch time, with bawdy tales of female conquest and other adventures being exchanged. This would allow the groom time to rest and recover by the next morning in time for their morning wedding. Although they did not believe Thorin would get even remotely drunk. He was always very controlled, uptight even. And his overindulgence at the feast some days ago was as rare an event as a blue moon.

He looked at Shobha as she lay sleeping soundly, naked in his arms, her dark honey brown skin striking against his. He lightly stroked her arms over the many small pale scars where she had been injured by too many splinters from the cave-in when she had saved him, and then traced his fingers over the thicker more ragged scars she had sustained when she had protected Lena from the dogs. They contrasted painfully sharp and horribly pale against her brown skin. He wished he could kiss them away or bear them himself, in her place. Her skin had not been marked like this when he had first helped Oin wash and dress her after they found her and brought her back to Erebor. His attraction to her then had been unmistakable. She was so different to any other dam or woman he had ever come across.

She seemed so small and vulnerable as she lay there nude in his arms. Suddenly, staying away from her even for a few hours seemed too much now. He could only take some minor comfort that his own sister would be spending that night with her instead.

When Shobha had described the Haldi ceremony, to Dis, Mara and Elin, they had loved the idea instantly: and in the last two weeks, Dis had informed Shobha that they would be performing such a ceremony, on behalf of her family. They had even gone to the trouble and expense of procuring sufficient turmeric, and sandalwood all the way from the Eastern Kingdoms. While Elin had made her own rose water, which would be used to form the paste. None of them knew the correct words to chant in Sanskrit to perform a blessing on her. None of them knew the correct words to chant in Sanskrit to perform a blessing on her. After breakfast Shobha and Thorin had attended to some last minute matters – Thorin in court and Shobha in the infirmary.

Then she had returned to meet him outside the Throne room, where he had taken her upon her request to the small temple built in the upper reaches of the mountain dedicated to Aulë and Yavanna. It appeared that while the Valar were respected, they were not necessarily treated in the same way as gods were from Shobha's world. Instead it was a place where dwarves would go to pay their respects quietly, or for quiet contemplation in times where they may wish for blessings.

The temple had been carved into the rock, and well illuminated with many clever light shafts. One side had been planted with a beautiful hanging garden of plants including many small flowering plants, such as Athelas, giving the appearance of a lush green wall.

In the centre were two statues one of Aulë who was a large stocky dwarf with a silver mane and beard, dressed in a leather vest and kilt, carrying an enormous hammer. And he held the right hand of the beautiful ethereal Yavanna who was very slightly taller than him with long dark hair and skin the colour of earth. Her dress was formed of plants that had intertwined with each other and grown around her body very elegantly, and wore a crown of white flowers that appeared to have been dusted with gold and glistened. They truly were a divine looking couple, his raw power contrasting with her nurturing softness.

Thorin knelt before them, Shobha following, and he bowed his head and closed his eyes, holding her right hand in his left. And they remained kneeling there in silent contemplation. He couldn't be more grateful for everything Mahal had blessed him with, and now he would hope they blessed them both with many happy years of marriage together. He hoped, in spite of his fear, that if she did conceive, her pregnancy and delivery were safe. He pressed her hand to his chest and then brought it up to his lips to place a kiss across her knuckles.

"I am thankful for so much – but Mahal created the most perfect One for me. And I would live through all the pain and suffering I have borne many times over just to meet you, my love."

"I too am so grateful for every decision and situation that led to to take that hike that day, and so led me to you." She spoke turning to kiss him gently. She liked this temple, if was not quite a religious place, but it had a calming feeling. She would like to visit more with time.

When they stood to leave, Dwalin, Fili and Kili were waiting to collect Thorin and take him away from his bride for the rest of the day. While Dis, Mara and Elin waited to accompany Shobha away for her Haldi ceremony. And so after a long embrace and several kisses Thorin reluctantly left with them.

…

The three dams had gathered in her room, with some food and plenty of wine and spiced ales. Shobha showed them how to mix the paste together. Then the ladies spread a large old sheet on the floor and placed a chair in the centre on which she sat wearing an old nightgown, for the mixture would stain clothing. It smelled fragrant, just as she remembered when they had done the same for her older sister. But she couldn't recall all the correct traditions, so she would adapt it to suit her circumstances, the blessings intended were in their hearts, and these dams were the closest things to female members she could consider part of her family.

"So do we just apply it like this?" Elin giggled smearing a dollop on her arm.

"Aye, my lady." Shobha giggled and replied back in her deepest voice.

"You sounded like him there! You miss him don't you… Who would have ever thought that Thorin Oakenshield, who swore to remain ' tied to his duty over a female', would have fallen so madly in love?" Dis laughed holding a glass of wine in one hand and a handful of the paste in her other hand. "My turn, I hope this brings you happiness and lots of beautiful babies!"

"Thank you…" Shobha smiled as Dis smeared it on the rest of that arm.

"Oooh well I get the legs: Lift your skirts up and spread your legs for me, my beauty." Mara teased in a deep voice giggling, as Shobha lifted the hem of her nightdress to her knees. "You'd better get used to that now, my dear…"

The four of them giggled again. Shobha had not lined her stomach suitably in preparation for the ale. It had been watered down but it was still going straight to her head.

"Ok I will have to slow down on this – otherwise I will be terribly hung over tomorrow."

"Are you nervous dear?" Elin asked genuinely. "Its clear you mean everything to him."

"Oh no… is it nerves about the marriage bed?" Mara asked applying more to cover her arm completely.

"Well no… I guess I am nervous and excited about it at the same time." She smiled.

"So tell us… what are men folk like in bed?" Mara asked with a mischievous look. "I'm sorry – I've been dying to ask you all this time…"

This set Dis and Elin off in a fit of laughter, as they applied more of the paste on her other arm and legs.

"I think it depends on the individual and the age… I mean, ladies, I am no expert. I probably haven't had sex with as many men as I should have really!" She laughed again. "But one thing is true… Dwarves are much larger! At least compared to any of the men I have seen."

The three dams laughed again.

"Well I've only ever… with Bombur." Elin laughed.

"I had two lovers before Glóin…" Mara blushed.

"That's because you are the most beautiful dam in the Blue Mountains!" Dis chuckled. And then smearing more paste on Shobha's face concluded. "I don't know what you re laughing about… if Thorin hadn't surrounded you, we'd have a line of dwarrows all the way around the mountain waiting for you!"

"Nah!" Shobha drank the last of her ale.

"Even Thranduil clearly holds a favour for you! I saw him that day." Dis nodded solemnly. "He's fairly handsome for an elf too…"

"No… of course not. He just thinks everyone fancies him probably." She scowled at her tankard. "He is probably a bit too hairless though…"

"Speaking of hairless… you have none on your legs. Why I have seen many women folk and they all have hair."

"Oh! I shave my legs-"

"What?!" They all gasped together. And lifted their skirts to show their own very downy legs.

"That is terrible!" Mara cried. "Has the King not said anything?"

"NO! What do you mean?!" Shobha clapped her hand over her mouth. "I thought that's what everyone did. I mean… that's what we are expected to do at home. I used to wax actually."

"Oh Mahal!" Dis cried. "My dear sister, we love our hair. Every single inch of it! There is no need… I suppose Thorin loves you anyway that he would not say anything. And I guess it would be your choice if those are your customs."

"Well in my home land, women are expected to be hairless, as hair is considered a sign of masculinity. But really everyone knows women have hair – but they just remove it, so I guess it's a bit of a farce really." Shobha realised how much, they valued their hair. In fact she realised suddenly that she must be considered rather ugly in comparison to most dams. "I even shave my underarms… Gosh! I must be considered very ugly… I don't even have side burns!"

The three dams who were intensely looking at her suddenly began laughing.

"Oh my dear! Even without a beard or any other hair – I think you have quite a few hearts beating fast." Mara winked.

"In fact I would dare say… my brother wasn't completely unfounded in his jealousy when he suffered from the dragon sickness." Dis admitted raising her eyebrows.

"Fili?!" Shobha looked shocked. "No! Really?! He has always been… so supportive."

"Aye!"

"Now he IS a handsome dwarf! But I guess you don't choose who your heart belongs to…"

…

"The little lass said that to you?!" Dwalin laughed.

"Aye – 'bull-shit'!" Thorin repeated, nodding with a bemused smile.

"Oh no Thorin! The best of her bad language was when she told that man in the Black Arrow, that if he came closer she would throw the next dagger in between his legs and he would never be able to 'take a piss standing up, let alone please another woman'!" Bofur laughed making his hat wobble. "You would have loved that!"

Thorin could imagine that. He nodded as a low rumbling chuckle escaped his chest.

"Oh! We missed that!" Fili chuckled and then pursed his lips. "And her aim is as good as yours Uncle! I bet he almost pissed himself when he heard that!"

"What other shocking things does she say to you Thorin? I bet she's a naughty one!" Nori flashed his eyebrows mischievously. "I will certainly not forget that day in the war room when she said that she would 'gladly service your bed with a smile' for some freedom!"

"Och Nori!" Dwalin groused.

"Come on there isn't an unattached dwarrow from the seven clans, who wouldn't want to hear that from her lips!" Nori raised his tankard, to which Thorin bowed his head conceding the point he made.

"Well Mara said if I got her with child again that she would 'crush my dong with Mahal's very own hammer'!" Gloin laughed clutching his belly.

"But that was while the lass was giving birth brother! I have heard much worse in those times uttered towards the father," Oin shook his head. "Shame Bombur is too busy looking after the kitchen. He would have told you a thing or two."

"Elin?! Really?" Kili chuckled.

"Aye!" Oin laughed. "I have never given birth – but I expect if we had to suffer the same pain, we would say much worse. I mean seeing a head stretch that part of a female… requires a strong stomach!"

"And there is little that can be done for that pain?" Thorin asked suddenly concerned, gulping. "How do they forgive the males for having put them in that state?"

"Fortunately the females seem to eventually forget, how else can you explain siblings. But sadly our potions are not completely safe for that time for pain relief… I am not sure whether any elvish medicine or spells exist for that…" Oin added curiously, would he go to Thranduil begging even if there were? "But would you go to Thranduil?"

"I swear that I dislike the way that the Elvenking looks at Shobha." Fili scowled into his ale. "Like she is something to be eaten."

Thorin nodded silently in agreement. Fili clearly had a soft spot for his bride, and while he was a little jealous about it, as she seemed to care for him deeply also, he knew it was only harmless. It also reassured him that, in the event that he should die early, Fili would look after Shobha as she deserved.

"But you cant be too rash about him… he has pledged his allegiance to her. And as Queen she will be able to help our people one day if needed." Balin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"If he honours his commitment to her." Thorin spoke solemnly. "Now I have had enough I think. I do not wish to be unwell tomorrow."

"Shall we go spy on the lasses… they said something about covering the bride in a paste of eastern wood on her skin?" Nori smirked, receiving a clip across the head from Dori for his mischief. Dori too had a soft spot for Shobha. He would always recall how she had acted quickly to help Thorin when he had been injured from the Morgul shaft. It had taken great courage for anyone, let alone a woman to seek help from the callous elves of Mirkwood. And as a dwarf who liked finer things, he noted that she had appreciated art, spotting her walking past a sculpture or carving in a corridor only to return back to it and take an appreciative look. It was rare to see such appreciation.

"Does that mean she will be naked?" Suddenly Bilbo piped up hopefully, but seeing Thorin cock his brow, he quickly added. "I mean to say… we shouldn't if there is a chance of that of course..."

…

After the Haldi had been applied, the other dams had helped the bride into her bath, to avoid any staining from the paste in the rest of the room and left her to wash, while tidying away.

When Shobha had emerged from her wash they had commented that the paste had made her skin glow. And had promptly divided the left over paste to apply tonight on their own faces, while they too had baths.

"Before we leave – we wanted to give you this as a bridal gift." Elin handed Shobha a wrapped parcel. "We know you had nothing when you arrived here in Erebor, and all you have are Dis' nightgowns from when she was a youngling…"

"And Thorin's enormous tunics!" Dis added chuckling bawdily. "And in truth you probably wont be wearing much at all for the first few days or maybe even the whole week – at least if my brother has any say, I suspect."

"But we wanted to gift you something feminine for your nightwear…" Mara explained urging her to open the gift. "And in truth each of us favoured a colour, but couldn't decide which would suit your skin hue the best. In the end, we felt that you would look lovely in all three colours…"

Shobha opened the satin fabric wrapping, to reveal three silk nightgowns with small frilly sleeves. They were very well shaped, almost like a slip, and edged with embroidered borders. There was one in deep blue, likely Dis' choice; one in a rich bottle green, likely Mara's choice; and finally one in a ruby red, which would have been Elin's choice. They were very beautiful – in fact rather seductive!

"Oh my goodness! Thank you! They are gorgeous!" She smiled giving them all hugs. This had become a rather nice little 'hen party' for her, although it had not been fully intended as such. It made Shobha think of her own mother and sister, who would have applied Haldi to her. Between the wine and the emotions her eyes began to well up. Elin, Mara and Dis were all aware of this – having lost their own mothers too early. Elin's mother had perished within Erebor when Smaug attacked, a victim of the beast. While Mara's and Dis' mothers had perished during the exiled period as they travelled to find a new settlement. They could see the sorrow in the bride's eyes in that moment.

"Right! Come on Mara," Elin sniffed a little. "Shobha my dear, you need a good rest. Call us if you need anything. Otherwise we will see you early in the morning to help get you dressed, and walk with you as your bridal party."

Mara gave a teary eyed nod and hugged her again.

"Alright – come on you two. You are going to make us all cry." Dis wiped her eyes and put her arms around them in a hug. "Let's save some tears for the first journey of Abkan tomorrow.."

Just as they reached the door to leave, there was an urgent knock.

Dis rushed ahead and opened the door to find Fili standing there peeping in curiously, and looking quite tipsy. The dwarrows had clearly been drinking themselves! Suddenly Shobha wondered how Thorin was doing.

"What are you doing here Fili –" Dis began irritated but was interrupted by him as he walked in and bowed to them all.

"Sorry my ladies for interrupting, but Amad, I need your help – I wanted to check my suit for tomorrow, but I cannot find the tunic and belt…" Fili looked at her concerned.

"Oh my! That can not be – Denin had put it all together." Dis turned to Shobha quickly a little panicked. "My dear, will you be ok for a short time while I clear this up quickly. I checked it myself this very morning and it was all in order!"

"Its fine; I am fine Dis. Go sort out Fili." She smiled and hugged Mara and Elin again. "See you tomorrow my ladies."

"Thank you my lady," Fili bounded over, with an angelic smile and gave Shobha a little peck on the cheek and led Dis out after Mara and Elin.

No sooner had they all left and Shobha had shut the door that there was a second quieter knock. Shobha walked over to the door wondering who it was this time, and opened the door slightly.

"Amralime," Thorin stood at the door, sapphire eyes burning into her. "I had to see you…"

Shobha opened the door, took his hand and pulled him in. And he immediately pulled her in to his arms as he quietly shut the door behind him, kissing her urgently. It felt like an age since she had felt his lips on hers. He traced his tongue across her lips, to find her parting them allowing him to taste her fully. She entwined her fingers in his hair, enjoying the taste of port and pipe weed remaining on his tongue. He immediately pressed her body to his supporting her back with one arm and letting the other wonder to knead her shapely rear.

"I've missed you lansel," he breathed onto her neck. "I don't know how I will last out the night."

"You could either have a wank… fantasising about the things you would do to me… how you would punish me for my absence…" She smiled as she brushed her thumb across his lips and watched his lips part as he attempted to grind himself against her desperately. Then she traced her other hand down his body, under his coat and rubbed his hardness, watching his eyes darken further with lust as he kissed her thumb. "Or… you could let the tension build up and… devour me completely and… unreservedly tomorrow…"

She kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip, drawing out a low growl from within his chest. He quickly shrugged his coat off allowing her to run her hands freely over his chest. But they were interrupted suddenly when the door to their room burst open, as Dis stood in the doorway with Fili standing behind grimacing.

"You two tricked me! Out!" Dis said sternly. And when Thorin continued to kiss Shobha, she spoke louder still. "Thorin! Don't make me throw a jug of water on you!"

He stemmed his kisses, finally steeling himself to step away.

"Oh Mahal! Thorin!" Dis bent down, picked up his coat and threw it at him. There was no hiding his painful erection that strained his trousers as he stepped away from Shobha with a rarely seen grin on his face. Shobha liked seeing him happy like this. He straightened his coat and draped it over his arm to cover the evidence of his lust for her before stepping out into the corridor to receive a pat on the shoulder and a big grin from Fili.

"My dear sister – do not punish my nephew, he only agreed to help his poor Uncle out of kindness." And then bowing to them from outside the door Thorin softly addressed Shobha also. "I look forward to tomorrow Amralime: My bride – my Queen…"

As Shobha blew them both a kiss, Dis shut the door rolling her eyes at them and winking at her sister-in-law to be.

—

Abkan – awakening; when a betrothal or engagement ends and the couple are wed.

Lansel – love of loves


	45. Chapter 45

_Dear All,_

 _I am so very Sorry for the mix up. The numbers on the uploads don't match._

 _Here is the long awaited wedding chapter :))_

 _thank you so much for your support. Please please cont to review, fave follow._

—

Shobha was woken up early that morning by Dis. She had already been up to check on Gael, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Thorin, who had shared a room. Elin had already arranged for breakfasts to be delivered early to all in the royal wing.

Dis sent Shobha through to have an early relaxing bath with added hair oils and bath scents, while Mara arrived and began to set out all their clothes, jewels and hair pins.

…

Fili's room was full with all the company as they supported Thorin getting ready. Dwalin fussed over Gael's suit in a corner, while Kili fussed over his hair.

Thorin paced the room. He had been the first to get ready, but had become more restless as the time had worn on. Shobha should be ready soon. But he didn't want to wait in the throne room in front of everyone, unless he knew that she too would be there soon after.

"I need to see her –"

"No laddie… that is not wise." Balin walked over to put this hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Would you like to rehearse your words again? Or maybe have Gandalf perform a calming spell..?"

"No Balin, thank you. I need to make sure she is fine."

"Dis said she was getting ready…What are you worried about baheluh?" Dwalin looked after adjusting Gael's braces.

"What if she changes her mind?" Thorin looked at them uncertain. "She will be missing her family today of all days…"

"Mahal's hairy bollocks! The lass missed her family from the start… She had her pick of going home to goodness knows how many men must have been waiting in row… and then she would have had her pick here – and yet she chose the grumpiest dwarf she could." Nori laughed at the absurd suggestion – Thorin really was very blinkered and stubborn. "I don't think she will leave now."

"She stayed even through the worst of times…" Balin shook his head sadly reflecting on when Thorin had his dragon sickness.

"Would you like me to go and check on them?" Fili offered, finally taking pity on his Uncle, as he remembered that time when he too had been a target of Thorin's abuse, because of his fondness of Shobha.

"Och No! Don't be so obvious!" Dwalin stood up. "I will go. After all, I will be walking her on her first journey and giving her away. That gives me the chance to check on the guard as well…"

…

Shobha sat at the dressing table, she was the last to be made ready. Dis, Mara and Elin were all there and ready. They were now helping to pin her long glossy hair up. They had helped her put her pale gold sari on, followed by the various items of jewellery; Anklets had gone on first, then waist chain, necklaces and earrings. Once her hair was pinned they set her hair Tika pendant. Shobha pulled out the two Elven bangles gifted to her and slipped them on.

She had lined her eyes with the Kohl that had been sourced for her from the Eastern lands and applied the lip stain and the lightest pinch of it to her cheeks. Looking in the mirror, she looked like an Indian Princess. She knew her parents would have loved to see this, and she had no doubt they would have approved of Thorin. But the happiness and excitement of this day was very slightly tempered by the absence of her parents.

She stood up and walked over to the wooden box on top of their dresser and took out three small pouches and handed it to the three dams, to their surprise.

"What's this for?!" Dis asked opening her pouch to reveal a beautiful brooch studded with sapphires. Mara had been given an similar emerald studded brooch, as her preference was for shades of green, and Elin given one studded with rubies, given her preference.

"A small thank you…" Shobha smiled. "For being there for me – when I have had no one else."

The three ladies suddenly turned to hug her altogether.

"Don't cry – or make us cry… We're all dressed now." Mara smiled. "Consider us your sisters: although we will never replace yours. For we consider you as ours."

"They are absolutely beautiful." Elin wiped the corners of her eyes. "Now lets get all these last touches on… Where is Bombur…?"

"Where is Gloin with the Flowers?" Mara huffed bending down to straighten some of the pleats on Shobha's sari.

There was a knock on the door, and Elin opened it to find Gloin and Bombur at the door. They were carrying two posies of wild flowers and Bombur held onto Lena, who was dressed in a matching gold dress to the bride's sari. After dropping the flowers and Lena they both quickly disappeared.

No sooner had Elin shut the door, that there was a further knock. Dis opened the door this time to find Dwalin standing there peering in dressed in his best. Seeing Dis, the large gruff dwarf blushed.

"Och Dis! You look…" he grinned widely and boldly placed a kiss on her cheek. He knew the others were watching, but he knew they were more sensitive than the dwarrows and wouldn't tease him as badly. Even if they did – he no longer cared what the others thought: Dis had let him spend the night with her and they had been kissing a lot. He was sure Shobha had a hand in it all, but either way he was grateful. If Dis was willing to have him in her life, he would take any relationship she would allow. "You look breathtaking My Lady!"

The three dams had worn three different dresses in their favoured colours: Dis in deep blue with an elaborate corset embroidered in gold, Mara in a deep bottle green with a rather plunging neckline, and Elin in a rich red with a sweetheart neckline which accentuated her ample bosom and highlighted her rich red hair. All three wasted no time pinning their brooches on to their dresses.

Dwalin walked through grinning at all the pretty ladies. And then he spotted Shobha.

"Oh lass!" He smiled softly, his eyes looking a little more teary suddenly. "Lass you look like a princess-bride…"

She stood up and walked over to him giving him a hug.

"Don't make her cry!" The three dams cried together.

"Och!" Dwalin gestured them away with one arm while he engulfed her with the other against his chest. "Are you alright lass? Your groom has been worried about you for a while… thinks you will get cold feet suddenly."

She looked up at him scrunching her eyes to stop herself from crying and shook her head in silence.

"Come on then, I will go and get Balin and send the Groom's side ahead, before I come over and walk you there." Dwalin gave her another hug, before letting her release him first and then turning to Dis. "Dis you will need to walk with Thorin, Fili, Kili and Gael."

…

It took a few moments to organise everyone and send Thorin and his company ahead. Balin had walked with them, as he would carry out the ceremony. Mara, Elin and Lena waited in the room with Shobha, and was soon joined by Bombur and Gloin, who kept peering out of the door to make sure that Thorin had passed by, so they wouldn't see the bride, as it was extremely bad luck according to their customs.

Finally after sufficient time there was a knock on the door and Dwalin returned to pick Shobha, but he was flanked by Dori, Ori, Bifur and Bofur.

"We consider ourselves part of the Bride's party." Dori spoke proudly, giving Shobha a wink. "So we will make the first journey of Abkan with you lass…"

Shobha gave them all a quick hug, scrunching her eyes again.

"Don't cry lass," Bofur rubbed her arm. "… its our greatest honour to walk as part of your family."

"And you look stunning lass." Bifur smiled, noticing the surprised look on her face. He rarely ever spoke in common tongue, preferring Khuzdul instead. In fact Shobha had learnt most of her Khuzdul from working with Bifur.

"Come on, namadith; Daughter of Fundin, of the Royal House of Durin," Dwalin smiled still a bit teary-eyed holding his hand out for her. Shobha took her bouquet in one hand and then placed her right hand in Dwalin's left, and finally after a bit more fussing from Mara and Elin over her Sari, and a small silent prayer from Shobha, they stepped out.

As they stepped out into the corridor of the royal wing, they were met by four of Thorin's fiercest King's Guard. Zodar, Barr, Allon and another large dark haired dwarrow called Aro were all dressed in ceremonial armour of ruby red leather and gold plates. They all bowed low to her and then standing, slammed their fists to their breastplates all together. Then they paired off, two walking in front and two walking behind Dwalin and Shobha, while the rest of her bridal party walked behind.

"Ooh, they're all dressed up today!" Shobha beamed at the guards, as Dwalin led her along.

"Aye, my Lady," Barr spoke up proudly. "We have had the highest honour bestowed upon us by our King: We are now the Queen's guard."

"And there has been no Queen under the Mountain for almost a hundred years!" Zodar added. "So you are more precious to us all than the Arkenstone itself. And we guard you with our lives."

"They will be taking oaths at your coronation also lass." Dwalin explained.

"Um… isn't that a bit extreme?" Shobha was a bit taken aback.

"Not at all lass. The rest of the company will be taking the same oath. We would gladly die protecting you Shobha."

"To be honest, my Lady, all the King's warriors and most of the soldiers strongly believe you are the best choice of Queen without a doubt." Barr confirmed.

"Aye, I told you Shobha: I have never heard of so many wedding gifts and wishes to a Queen before." Mara spoke up from behind, adjusting Gimli's collar. "And not even addressed to the King!"

"Ok – I feel a bit nervous now. Please stop for a minute." Shobha grasped Dwalin's arm.

The guards immediately halted. The rest of her bridal party almost ran into the heavily armoured dwarves.

"Are you alright lass?" Dwalin held her in a hug. "Take some deep breaths. If you don't want to –"

"No! I do! I love Thorin… but what if I disappoint everyone else – I'm no Queen." She clutched at her chest feeling a bit breathless.

"My Queen, if I may speak," Barr turned around. "What you have already done so far to the many in Erebor, is more than enough. There are many who's children you saved with your quick thinking that day in the attacks; many whom you have treated in the infirmary, smiths you have helped; miners you have treated or saved the lives of; not to mention the lives of our King and the heirs of Durin. Many of us recall how you hurt yourself, lunging into Prince Fili's attacker… and of course, you have never turned away anyone who has asked for help."

"Aye, My Queen, " Zodar agreed. "Whether you are crowned or not; even if you choose not to wed our King today – you will still be our Queen now. Even if you were to leave Erebor and never return. And we are honoured to kneel before you."

They both suddenly knelt before their Queen, to have Allon and Aro follow from behind.

"Please stand," Shobha gasped, as Dwalin stood proudly next to her beaming. She took a deep breath steadying herself on Dwalin's arm again. "Let's go. My Groom and our King awaits."

The four Queen's Guard suddenly stood and beat their fists against their breastplate in salute. Then the whole party continued their journey once more.

As they neared the main corridor close to the great entrance, she could see the crowds of dwarves within Erebor, who had not gained a place within the great Throne Room, were lining the corridor behind a row of guards as they waited to catch a glimpse of their Queen. They smiled, cheered and waved. Some even showering her path with flowers and petals. While her heart beat faster, she smiled at them grateful for their appreciation. Dwarves were not an easily trusting race, and she felt honoured that they taken her close to their heart.

More surprisingly, as they neared the entrance hall leading from the Great Gates, she found that the enormous stone doors had been pulled open and a row of guards stood again beyond which stood a large crowd of people from Dale! They too appeared to have dressed in their best and stood waving and cheering.

"I think your help towards the people of Dale, has not gone unnoticed, namadith," Dwalin whispered.

She stopped and turned to smile at them, receiving a renewed cheer. Then turned back once more guided by Dwalin to head in towards the Throne Room. The crowd erupted in cheers again seeing her arrive at the doors. Then Dwalin stopped them.

Shobha took a look around – the room was packed with a sea of finely dressed dwarves. It was true, they loved their colour, and each was dressed very opulently in bold colours. Her eyes then looked beyond the mass gathered, at the throne on the Dais. There Thorin sat in his throne looking regal, very much King under the Mountain. It did things to her insides seeing him like that. He wore a deep blue suit with mithril edging, a jewelled belt, and his long ceremonial King's coat with dark fur edging, collar and hem. It splayed out on the floor beneath him. He also wore the gold Raven Crown, and still had the braids she had placed into his hair the morning before. He was very majestic and breathtakingly handsome.

Thorin, had been seated on his throne for a short while, which felt like an eternity waiting for his bride to arrive. He could hear her arrival from the cheering that reverberating through the hallways of Erebor before he could even see her. While he kept his stone mask on for the crowds and the Nobility, his heart inside beat faster than when he anticipated facing Azog and the army of orcs. First, he saw his guards dressed in the Queen's Guard armour rounding the corner walking just into the entrance and coming to a halt. After his grandmother had died the Queen's Guard had been retired. It was exhilarating to see their armour shining in the throne room once more.

The Queen's Guard had been given the best armour among the royal guards of Erebor. The rich red leather had been brought across from the Kingdom of Rohan and their ceremonial armour plates were coated with a real layer of liquid gold which made then particularly heavy, but the dwarrows chosen for the role were usually those that wouldn't ever tire of wearing them.

As the guards came to a halt and the bridal party gathered behind, he very slightly raised his head to take a better look. And then he saw her, holding Dwalin's hand as he led her through. She shone like the brightest star, even in the fully lit room. She wore a pale gold sari, with a matching sheer gold long sleeved blouse. It was cut high exposing her narrow waist and stomach, which was naturally toned. She wore the ruby jewels he had picked out, which complimented the hue of her dark honey brown skin perfectly. She stood relaxed, but straight, and walked with the grace of a dancer. He could see her eyes had been lined with the black paint of the eastern lands, and her lips stained red.

She looked like a divine being and it took his breath away!

At first his lips parted as he took her in, and then as she found his eyes and flashed him a shy smile, his lips pulled up in the corners too. She looked like a goddess, and she was finally all his from today.

He immediately stood from his throne, and the crowds all fell completely silent. In that moment, the sound of a pin dropping could be heard.

Balin beat his golden staff against the floor.

"All hail the arrival of the King's bride, following her first journey of Abkan." Balin spoke, and his words resounded through the great room. "All hail, Lady Shobha, daughter of Arun and Pushpa, Daughter or Fundin and Merin, of the Royal house of Durin."

Suddenly there was a sea of shuffling, and everyone knelt down on one knee or curtsied, while the few elves who had arrived, and Gandalf bowed their heads.

Then Gael and Lena trotted ahead and began scattering her path with flower petals ahead of her.

As the guard began to move, Dwalin began to walk Shobha along the great aisle created between the sea of guests. There were many ladies and lords and dwarves who lived and worked in Erebor, that she recognised. And closer to the throne, they had spared the younglings and their families special seats for a better view. That would have been Thorin's doing; a thought which made her smile. They all stood waving excited and smiling. She gave them a little wave as she walked past. It was in that moment that Shobha realised that she actually knew quite a lot of dwarves in Erebor and with that her fear of being Queen dissipated somewhat.

Seeing Thorin waiting for her, made her heart soar. She couldn't get over how incredibly handsome he looked, standing there. And this was it – today they would belong to each other. Although she hadn't noticed them initially, Fili and Kili stood behind him, dressed in matching suits looking very dashing themselves. They were grinning at her as they watched her approach.

When they approached the steps to the throne they all stopped, and suddenly her guards raised their impressively large axes, as if to make a gesture of defending the bride. The Kings Guard who stood on the steps facing them briefly presented their own weapons and then lowered them. This prompted her own guard salute them beating their breastplates and step out of the way. It was clearly some sort of customary salute, and well rehearsed! And Shobha was walked up the steps still holding Dwalin's hand. He took his time so she didn't trip on her sari as she climbed the steps.

Once they reached Thorin, Fili and Kili, Dwalin stood waiting for Balin to begin.

"Who gives this lady away to the King?" Balin asked.

"I do: Dwalin, son of Fundin, of the Royal House of Durin, brother of Lady Shobha." Dwalin spoke clearly. "Do you swear to protect your bride and provide for her every need?"

"I swear to do so till my dying breath." Thorin said solemnly bowing his head to Dwalin, and then he took her right hand as Dwalin released her and stood behind her.

Balin then began to read the Zarb contract in Khuzdul. And chanted several blessings, then finally he turned to Fili, who held a velvet cushion, on which sat a pair of ceremonial silver wrist cuffs on a long mithril chain. Balin took the cuffs and placed one on Shobha's right wrist and the other on Thorin's left wrist. She knew to expect this, as they had gone over the details of the ceremony with her, but they actually looked like rather kinky handcuffs and seeing them brought a cheeky smile to her lips.

Thorin who had his eyes only on his bride's face since her arrival saw her smile at the ceremonial bindings intended to symbolise their bonding for life being stronger than mithril. He could tell exactly what sort of dirty thoughts were running through her mind, and when she glanced up at him, he made sure he gave her a heated look.

Keeping the cuffs on still, Thorin turned to Fili who now held up the marriage necklace – representing the Managalsutra – a symbol of his commitment for life according to Hindu marriage rites, which he had made of sapphires and gold. It was more like a gold necklace with a sapphire encrusted pendant, but she had wanted something she could wear practically all the time rather than a true traditional piece. He leant over to tie it around her neck. The closeness of his movement made him want to grab her, after being starved of her touch for some hours, but of course he resisted. Finally two rings were presented, which they exchanged. The vows were said in Khuzdul.

" _With this I swear to honour, protect and provide for your every need and wish, always. You are my Queen, and the Queen of my heart: In my halls you will find a house: In your heart I will find a home."_ He softly voiced in Khuzdul as he placed a ruby studded eternity ring on her ring finger. The way he spoke felt very intimate, like the promises he made to her when they had been alone.

" _With this I swear to honour, obey and cherish you, always. You are my King and the King of my heart: In your halls I will find a house: In my heart you will find a home."_ Shobha replied in Khuzdul, smiling up at him as she placed the sapphire studded eternity ring on his ring finger.

Then when Balin declared them husband and wife in Khuzdul, Thorin reached over and grasped her by her waist and pulling her in and claiming her lips, as though he had not kissed her in years.

All of Erebor seemed to erupt in resounding cheers suddenly! Many courting couples and husbands and wives had been swept away in the emotion, breaking into passionate kisses themselves.

"Don't worry, my beauty, I am keeping these ceremonial bondings to use on you tonight," he whispered into her ear making her smile.

…

Thorin had walked her out of the throne room as his wife after the ceremony and led her back to the royal wing. The guests would get the chance to enjoy some refreshments, while Thorin and Shobha had a change of clothing for the coronation. He also had a wedding gift for her.

As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled her around a corner and pressed her into a wall, plundering her mouth and running his hands all along the bare skin of her toned abdomen. He had been yearning to do that since he first set eyes on her as she stood at the back of the hall earlier.

"Oh Mahal, I have missed you desperately, lansel. I love you." He uttered desperately. "You look heavenly... I have never seen such beauty in my life, my Queen."

"Oh Thorin! I love you, my King." She whispered in between hot pants as he continued to roam her body with his hands.

He let his hunger take over for a moment, letting his hands wonder, running feathery patterns across her abdomen, groping her breasts, brushing his hands over her hardening nipples through the thin fabric, kneading her buttocks and pressing his hardening desire into her. And then he painfully recalled he wanted to show her a wedding gift he had spent some time arranging for her. And so he toned down the intensity of his kisses and finally pulled away from her.

"No! No! We're married now Thorin. We still have the ceremonial cuffs on…" Shobha protested.

"We have all of next week to to make love Amralime starting from tonight… and when I start – I promise to never leave you, until you never recall another man's touch, ever again, my Queen…" he spoke huskily into her ear in between the hot open mouthed kisses he trailed along her neck. "But first I have a gift for you, Ghivashel."

He led her along the corridor and there next to the Queen's apartments was another door, which Shobha thought was disused. Opening it, he led her up some wide stairs, and they suddenly emerged in a large roof top style courtyard garden! It looked like it had been recently cleared and pruned. It was hard to imagine such a place existed in this vast stony kingdom.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" She spun around taking the whole garden in, almost tangling themselves on the bonding cuffs as she did. "How did I not know this existed?"

"It was a garden created by my grandfather for my grandmother." He smiled enjoying her enthusiasm. She really did love the outdoors, although she had accommodated herself well to living in Erebor. "It was overgrown and unused after her death. But I cleared it myself, for you, lansel."

"Thank you so much!" She kissed him, pulling him around with her to take a seat on a stone bench.

"This is for when I am unable to take you on walks outside." Thorin kissed her again.

Shobha hadn't been outdoors for a few days, but today the weather was lovely: it was sunny and the sky was blue. It was even marginally warm. Thorin quickly took his long ceremonial coat off and placed it on her shoulders. Although he had to wrap it inside out as they were still hand cuffed.

"Its perfect…" She smiled running her hands along his beard. Then she saw it – he had worn the button chain she had made for him, proudly. "I really want to see the stars at night."

"Then, I will show you my love." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Now I need to go and get ready for the coronation… but we have a little time." She hesitated and bit her lip. "And I thought you may want to prepare my body for tonight…"

He growled eagerly picking her up by the waist to bring her to a stand.

…

Once they reached their room he had rapidly undone his wrist cuff, taken his long coat off, and then taken his time taking her clothes off, leaving only her jewellery on. Then he had laid her back on the bed, while he quickly took his boots, tunic, belt and crown off. Crawling over on the bed, he began kissing her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head using one large hand. And suddenly before Shobha could say anything he had handcuffed her to the bed head using the ceremonial bondings. It was not very tight as the mithril chain was quite long, but her hands were still somewhat restrained. She didn't object – it had been something she had always wanted to try.

"I hope you have no objections, my Queen: I saw the way you looked at them during the ceremony..." he travelled down her body kissing, touching, stroking and kneading her flesh. He stopped to give each nipple a rough and hard suck, swirling his hot tongue around the tip of each making her back arch.

"Mmmm…" she squirmed in pleasure only managing a nod.

"I think this is not pleasurable enough for you at the moment my beauty…" He said looking up at her wickedly. Then reaching down to where he had dropped his tunic, he quickly picked it up, folded it a few times and then straddled her chest with hopes of blindfolding her. But she was quicker, and the cuffs had long enough chains for it. So slipping down she rapidly unlaced his trousers and released his erection. She took his tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, teasing him unexpectedly making him groan and collapse forward bucking his hips instinctively. He quickly grabbed hold of the bed head to steady himself, as he was overcome with unexpected pleasure. Sucking hard, while pumping his shaft with her hands, she released his tip with a pop.

"Ah! My naughty little Queen!" He groaned as he tried to focus on his task. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way and then grasped the mithril chain and pulled it shorter, so she had less room for her wondering hands. Then quickly took his tunic and wrapped it around her eyes to blindfold her.

"What are you doing Thorin?!" she licked her luscious red stained lips. It made him kiss her roughly, tasting himself on her tongue now.

"You are naughty my Queen… I am planning to pleasure you… not have you do me. But tell me if you want me to remove your restraints at any time Amralime, I don't want you uncomfortable..." He tapped the tip of his erect cock across her full lips revelling in the image. "Now are you willing for me to continue as we are?"

"Mmmm…" she nodded teasing his cock with her lips. Then pushing his own desires to see her full lips wrapped around him aside, he returned to kissing his way down her body.

She could feel his lips and beard brushing along her skin, kissing, sucking and biting. Lazily taking his time with her, he came to kneel between her legs.

"Spread your legs for me, my Queen… wider… while I kneel before you."

She opened up tentatively, the blindfold was heightening her senses, and she found herself very excited in anticipation. He kissed her soft inner thighs, spreading her open further. He knew just how flexible she was – and she was very; her self consciousness about her body was usually the only thing that restricted her, but there was no need. She was perfect. Often when they engaged in pleasurable impropriety, with his continued ministrations she would soon open up to him, like a flower in the height of summer. It was only a matter of time.

She was now spread wide for him, wet and ready, squirming for release, her hands restrained, her full lips parted. Her skin was prickled with goosebumps from his sensual assault, and her nipples peaked to attention. She was so ripe for the taking, he enjoyed seeing her so wanton. It made him very hard indeed, and desperate to penetrate her, but again he ignored his own needs, focussing only on hers.

"Do you know how beautiful you look, my Queen?" He licked his lips in anticipation. "Laid bare and spread out before me…"

He wasted no further time, running his tongue along her, and then settling on her sensitive nub, making her cry out with pleasure, arching her back and grabbing the pillows in her cuffed hands. Undeterred Thorin continued to suck, lick and swirl his tongue rather skilfully around her, while he slid his thick digits along her achingly wet opening, teasingly never entering her, and making her grind her hips up to meet him. Then without warning he plunged his tongue into her, pulling her hips down with one hand and using his other hand to rub her with his thumb, while he devoured her, watching her face overcome with pleasure. Soon he could feel her climaxing violently. After allowing her orgasm to ride out fully in his mouth, he moved up to kiss her, giving her a taste of just how sweet her pleasure was, and slipping the blindfold off. She flopped back on the bed, watching him smirk with the satisfaction of making her come undone so fast, while he settled by her side stroking her body. Appreciating the jewels against her bare skin. Gold and jewels were indeed made for her skin.

She lay there recovering from her climax. Her hands were still restrained above her head, but she was too engrossed in enjoying his touch. She was his sensual captive.

"Mmmm… do you like having your hands restrained, my love…?" he smiled, reaching up to uncuff her little wrists and kissing them. She was flushed, and her hair partially undone. He would need to help her get tidied up again, before his sister and the others returned to help dress her.

"Ah… I do actually..." She felt a little ashamed to admit it, while it was not something she imagined they would use frequently, she seemed to enjoy it in this context. When she had suggested it to Mike, he had made her feel abnormal. It was nice that Thorin had been open to trying it. "But I don't know whether it would get uncomfortable if you were to fuck me like that?" She stroked his cheek softly.

"No restraints for that my love… I think I need all of you free, when I take you, my beauty." The dwarf smiled at her lazily, as he trailed his fingers around her breasts. "In any case I rather like those little hands all over me. I often crave your touch, lansel… I will confess I have never tried that before though."

And then reaching over to her nightstand, he pulled out two swabs, soaked them in the concoction and kneeling before her once more, he slipped them in with ease given how wet she was. He then planted several kisses across her.

"Thank you for going to all of this trouble for my pleasure, Amralime." He returned to lie next to her, cupped her chin in his large calloused hand and kissed her deeply again.


	46. Chapter 46

Thorin had helped Shobha redress into her underslip and blouse of her new sari, enjoying the intimate nature of lacing her up. And he had helped her pin her hair back, stealing plenty of kisses and caresses in between. He too had got changed into his new suit for the coronation, which included some chain mail and armour plates. He enjoyed pulling her onto his armour plates and watching her skin and nipples react to the cool metal through her clothes.

As he bent down to fix her anklets there was a knock and the door opened, Dis leading the way, followed by Mara and Fili.

"We thought you two would be ready by now!" Dis rolled her eyes.

"I'm meant to walk you up this time." Fili complained pouring himself a goblet of water. "Maybe I should wait outside..."

Fili shifted uncomfortably. Shobha was quite exposed in her blouse, before the sari had been wrapped around fully and draped over her shoulder. He was sure if he stared hard enough, he would be able to make out the outlines of her nipples. His mother had decided to go with a very revealing cut for Shobha, but it didn't help him at all right now. His eyes were on stalks, and he didn't want to be caught openly ogling her. And there was no denying how gorgeous she was. It appeared his taste in many things was similar to his uncle, including the opposite sex.

Shobha was draping her sari as efficiently and neatly as possible.

"No. We will be ready soon." Thorin mumbled. He stood in front of his bride to shield her from his nephews straining eyes.

"What on earth delayed you?" Dis complained holding out a pin for Shobha to secure her sari.

"It takes time to take everything off…" Thorin looked sheepishly at his bride, recalling all the pleasure he had given her not long ago.

Seeing Thorin's expression, and knowing her brother's usual forthrightness, Dis knew this was not the full story. Looking around the room, she spotted the still tangled ceremonial bondings in their bed head and rolled her eyes.

"Of course it takes time when you are restraining your bride to the bed and having a roll in the hay!" Dis chided grinning, making Mara blush and Fili spit his water out as he too spotted the bonding cuffs. "You know Grandfather and Grandmother used those frequently, Amad said. Even not long before she died… they had quite a wild relationship apparently."

This time Thorin swore in Khuzdul. He too had heard these rumours, but dismissed them as borne of jealousy by some of the lesser nobles in court. His grandmother Raena, had been an attractive woman. Even in her older years, when he recalled her, despite the wrinkles and silver hair, she still looked far more youthful than her true age. But his grandfather, however much Thorin loved him, had clearly looked old, gruff and battleworn. It was hard to imagine him engaging in such activities in the bedroom, although Thror had always been generally younger spirited than his own father – it made Thorin wonder.

"That's it. I really am going to wait outside." Fili, who was now bright red, placed his goblet on the side table and left hastily.

Seeing Shobha quite exposed was hard enough. But after his mother had drawn his attention to the tangled ceremonial bondings on the bed, the image of her naked and bound to the bed was too much for his body. And although he hoped she was never taken in that manner, for surely the movement would hurt her small wrists, there would be ample ministrations that could be undertaken purely for her pleasure in that manner. He cursed his mind for imagining this, because he was now painfully aroused. He would talk to the guard in hopes of distraction.

"My poor boy!" Dis chuckled wickedly, watching Fili leave fast.

"Oh don't tease him…" Shobha felt guilty about Fili. He had been nothing but kind to her, even from when he had come across her in the woods for the first time when she was injured and lost. He would make a good King, and she didn't like the idea that after all this time where Thorin had raised him to be heir that if they had children, they would displace him in line for the throne. She would have to do something about that if they did have a child. But that was another problem for another day. Perhaps she did have a particular soft spot for him.

"So you are happy to tease me my lady, but you protect Fili.." Thorin mocked still standing close to her enjoying the view as she finished getting dressed. "Maybe those restraints need to be used more…"

The mere mention of the restraints, and the thought of the unspeakably pleasurable things he had done to her and the way that blindfold had heightened her sensations made her blush as she caught his sapphire eyes.

"Brother, it's time for you to leave now if you are dressed." Dis warned him. "We still have some final touches… you will have her soon enough after that!"

She smacked his arm to make her point and bustled closer to Shobha, making some adjustments to her clothes. And so, reluctantly, he put on the last of his ceremonial armour and his long coat, and finally placing his crown back on his head standing behind Shobha to check in the mirror. Then he gave her a lingering kiss, before taking his leave.

"Mahal! You know, at this rate the precautions may not work for you!" Mara giggled with Dis, as they began to change Shobha's jewellery.

…

Dis and Mara opened the door to lead Shobha out. She was dressed in the hot pink sari with gold embroidery and gold edging. The blouse she wore was in gold with long sleeves and a cut longer with less skin showing around the abdomen, but the neckline was cut in a low V almost to lie between her breasts, and the back was fully open, only held together by laces. She felt a bit more self conscious and was grateful for Fili's hand, and the Queen's guard.

Dis and Mara hugged her and hurried off to join everyone else. Dwalin and Balin were to be given honours themselves this evening, so Fili would be walking her over.

He had been chatting and laughing with the Queen's guard, and when he spotted her leave her room his eyes lit up as he grinned.

"My Queen," he bowed his head and held out his hand. He was so much like Thorin in his bearing, apart from the way he looked, and he was less brooding.

"My Prince," Shobha curtsied back and took his hand. "I feel a bit more nervous now…"

"Hey, I've got you." He smiled giving her hand a squeeze, but careful not to linger his eye contact. Dressed up, she was mesmerising to a distraction. "And remember there is less for you to do now…"

He studied her face and her expression again, she did appear a bit more nervous. Perhaps the crowds and guests would not pick up on it, but he knew her very well now. He titled her head up to look at him with a crooked finger under her chin.

"Look at it this way – you have faced much worse: Remember when you launched into those attackers to save my hide after we had been to Dale? Or how you faced up to Thranduil?" Fili spoke softly to reassure her. "These nobles and clan chiefs, they have already sent their pledges to Uncle. They will not be even half as scary as those times!"

"I don't think Uncle will leave your side once I deliver you to him." Fili reassured again this time with a gentle hug, being careful not to let his touch linger on her skin. Whatever he felt for her, she still belonged to his Uncle and he respected that. He hoped Mahal had someone for him just like her. Until then, and perhaps always, he was merely her servant. "And we will always be there to look after you, if he gets called away."

Shobha focussed and gave a nod to her guards who beat their fists in salute against their breastplates and assembled around her and the Crown Prince, to begin their journey.

…

As they made their journey past the cheering crowds, more groups of guests appeared to have arrived and had crowded the entrance hall, still held behind a row of rather scary looking Dwarven guards. This didn't seem to dampen their spirits though, they cheered and waved as she walked past.

They finally arrived in the main throne room again and Fili held them at the back waiting to be announced.

On the main dais in front of the throne where Thorin sat under the brilliant light of the Arkenstone, there were several groups of dressed dwarves, elves and men. They all held banners. Balin was the Master of Ceremonies again, presenting the various groups. He looked to the back of the hall, where Fili, Shobha and the guards had been held in the centre once again, and smiled briefly acknowledging them.

"We're fashionably late." Fili whispered to her with a wink, and a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

First the company members were presented who all bowed before Thorin, and awarded the highest order of honour for fighting beside him to reclaim Erebor. They came to stand behind Thorin. Then all those in the hall knelt and curtsied before them, except for the elves, Gandalf and a few other dwarves including Dis.

Next Dáin, Thorin Stonehelm, and several other high ranking Lords of the Iron Hills were presented before Thorin, once again they did not kneel, for hey had come to Thorin's aid in the great battle. And Dain and his son stood next to the company while all others returned back to their places.

Then there was silence suddenly, and Thorin looked towards them. Having kept a stony face all this time, she could see him looking towards them and his mouth curling up in the faintest smile.

"You ready?" Fili whispered to her. She looked at him and nodded. The hall was silent, and the many eyes on them now, even ignoring the great King under the Mountain. They made their way up to the steps. Fili had matched his pace to her, taking great care not to step on her sari which trailed like an ebbing pink wave. And as they reached the steps he stopped her once more, when the guards did their rather impressive presentation of arms, before letting Fili lead her up the steps. Thorin then held his left hand out into which Fili placed Shobha's right hand, and bowed his head. Thorin grasped Fíli's shoulder in a gesture of solidarity, which he reciprocated. Fili then turned to Shobha and bowed his head, to which Shobha returned the bow and he finally came to stand directly next to Thorin as his heir.

Thorin turned to face Shobha and bowed his head uttering the words in Khuzdul:

" _Do you hereby swear before Mahal to obey your King, serve and protect my people, with fairness and justice until you are sealed in stone or committed to fire?"_

Shobha bowed her head and uttered the reply back in her best Khuzdul taking care to pronounce the words well:

" _I swear before Mahal to obey my King, serve and protect your people with fairness and justice until I am sealed in stone or committed to fire."_

Balin stepped over holding the velvet cushion with the smaller raven crown of the Queen, and Thorin let go of her right hand to cup her chin up to lift her face. He held her eyes with his deep gaze and a smile that made her heart beat faster and feel as though they were the only two in the room.

" _Then stand, Shobha Seth, daughter of Arun and Pushpa, daughter of Fundin and Merin of the Royal House of Durin, Queen Consort under the Mountain."_

Thorin lifted the Queen's raven crown high above and ceremoniously placed it on her head, leading to another raucous eruption of cheering that resounded through the Throne Room and frankly, from what it felt, throughout Erebor!

"Your Khuzdul is exceptional, my Queen," he whispered in her ear in his rich deep voice. "But I have always said you have a luscious mouth."

"Perhaps, my King can think of ways to put my mouth to good use tonight," she whispered back.

"Actually, I am thinking of the best things I can do to you in order to make that delicious mouth of yours utter profanities."

He took her right hand in his left and turned her to face the crowds. There were people everywhere. Even the balconies that were normally closed off had been opened to allow dwarves to crowd in precariously to get a view. The fear of the great responsibility crippled her for a moment, until a calloused thumb rubbed across her knuckles hotly, giving her reassurance.

"Now smile, Amralime, they are all here for you…" Thorin whispered leaning close to her. And so she obliged, smiling and even waving across the room, which led to several more roars of cheers, just when she thought it couldn't get any louder.

After giving the crowds some time to settle down, Balin knocked his gold staff on the floor once more.

"All kneel before the King under the Mountain and his Queen Consort!" Balin announced.

And with that there was a sea of shuffling and silence, leading to everyone kneeling, except the elves, Gandalf, Radergast and Thorin's company and Dain who fought alongside him who bowed their heads.

After several moments, Thorin spoke.

"Stand now: For we welcome in a new era for Erebor." Thorin spoke, with another cheer erupting.

The rest of the ceremony had seen Balin introduce the clan leaders who had come to kneel before the King under the Mountain, and pledge their allegiance. There was Dar, son of Nar a large red painted dwarf with lots of tattoos, Gor son of Lodor anther red painted dwarf slightly smaller than Dar, who were both Stonefoot clan leaders. They had been slightly more aloof, and Thorin had explained that they had been somewhat less happy with his choice of Queen, but most of their highest ranking had pledged their loyalty to him nonetheless.

Next were Sarro, son of Varro, Rud son of Rofar, and Nir son of Feh, who were leaders of the Firebeards. They had bright red hair, and long matching fiery beards which had been elaborately plaited and bedazzled with decorative beads. They were vehement supporters of the Longbeards, and Thorin had explained that they were among the oldest of the dwarf clans who settled in Belegost and Nogrod, but driven out to Khazad-dûm. They had fought valiantly alongside Thrór and Thrain at the battle of Azanulbizar, and for that Thorin had bestowed them the highest honour possible, making them Lords of the Blue Mountains, giving them right to govern as part of a council under his rule.

Then the Broadbeams stepped forward, they too had sent three of their highest ranking Nobles: Bane son of Lain, Gruin son of Gerin, and Tar son of Fel. They were very heavy set, even for dwarves and wore very fine armour. They were from the Iron Hills, and had come to Thorin's aid in the Battle of the five armies. Shobha had read about their old links with Durin's Folk after they fled Belegost, and Thorin had listened proudly as his wife had conversed with them briefly about their clan's history, and complimented their armour, as they were known to be the best armourers. They were not to kneel before the King, as they had earned their honours in the battle of the five armies. However, they made it clear that they wished to also pledge their allegiance to their new Queen, as they had been rather taken by her, and had hoped she would visit them, although they too had commented that they expected she would be with child soon!

The Stiffbeards were very pale, very slender built compared to other dwarves, and were dressed modestly. They had sent five high ranking clan leaders: Thar, Verin, Goel, Hathor and Muir. They wore their beards in thorn like knots. Shobha had read much about the clans in preparation for the coronation, and these Lords had been fascinated to speak with her, impressed with her knowledge of Thulin's people and her grasp of Khuzdul. These dwarrows had taken their time to talk to them both, as they had travelled from several settlements in the East. Their history had made them very self sufficient, Thorin had explained, and so trade and links to other clans or dwarf settlements were only made if they chose to. Therefore it had been a great compliment that they had chosen to visit Thorin and pay their respects to him as King of Erebor. What came as a surprise was when they chose to bow before him and pledge their loyalty to both Thorin and Shobha, claiming that they had been truly impressed by them, and believed he would make a greater King than his grandfather, particularly with his new Queen by his side. Needless to say Thorin had beamed proudly at Shobha at this point.

Thorin had explained that the final two tribes were lost. With The Ironfists, or Sindri's folk having broken into war against the Stiffbeards, they had travelled further east and could not be trusted any longer. And Shobha had already heard of what had become of the Blacklocks.

The Elves had presented themselves then. Lady Galadriel had sent several emissaries, who had brought her well wishes. She had also sent several sets of fine elvish made silk clothes suitable for a baby although no clear message or explanation had been given alongside this, apart from her well wishes, offer of help and their alliance. This had somehow taken Thorin by surprise, and it had made him wonder whether it was a sign that his Queen would not be harmed if she were to carry his child. The young Estel, had stood with them as emissary to Imladris. He was dressed very elegantly, making it easy to imagine him growing to become the King he would one day be.

Legolas, Tauriel and another tall fair haired elf called Faldir had represented King Thranduil, offering their allegiance to the Queen, and therefore extended to the King.

King Thengel had sent his son, Prince Théoden, a young fair haired man, along with several of his generals. He had explained that they too had suffered from some sporadic attacks by packs of orc, but they had not lingered long enough to cause too much destruction. King Thengel had even wondered whether the orcs had been on some other mission and instead had been passing through their lands. Shobha had been silently excited to meet the young Théoden, who would fight for Helms Deep, although it was hard to imagine that such a young man would grow to become a great warrior. Thorin had observed her interest in the young prince with a tinge of jealousy, until she had explained to him the reason! They had arrived also to pay their respects to the new King and offer to form a new alliance between the Kingdoms for military intelligence and trade. The Prince of The Riddermark had also brought with him a black stallion for the King and a White Mare for the Queen as gifts, having heard that the Queen had been learning to ride. The horses had been paired for life also. Théoden had assured the young Queen that these horses would be gentle to handle and loyal to their riders, even if they were taller than the ponies and had welcomed the Queen, should she ever wish to see a display of true equestrian skill by the Rohirrim horsemen. Thorin had been less pleased by this offer, although had been polite enough!

Finally the Queens Guard had stepped forward and knelt before them, and removed their helmets. They had recited an oath in Khuzdul swearing to protect their Queen to their very final breath, and Thorin had placed a warrior braid in their hair with a bead bearing their Queen's mark. Fili had stood beside Thorin presenting the warrior beads for the Queen's guard, and only four of these beads bearing her very own mark had been made so far. Therefore it had been among the highest honour for these four warriors.

And following this Thorin had led Shobha to meet Gandalf and Radagast. She had never met the gentle brown wizard before, who had shyly smiled at her. And when Thorin had explained that his Queen also only ate vegetables, fruits, nuts and grains, he had thoroughly approved.

They had then moved on to the large formal hall which had been opened up again and this time a large tent had been rapidly erected outside the entrance to allow for tables to be set up for the citizens of Dale who had wanted to join. Food had been plentiful and many toasts had been made to the King and Queen. Everyone had been rather merry, some quite tipsy even. Many young unattached dwarrows and dams seemed to have found one another since their arrival with a fair amount of public displays of affection, mirroring the King as he happily kissed Shobha, while they dined together. Further wagers had been placed loudly and openly about when the Queen would conceive a child with bets ranging between a month through to a year. Initially it had troubled Thorin, but thinking of the White Lady's gift, he had relaxed a little about it.

As the feast had wound down and Thorin had opened the dance floor with his Queen. Then after a few dances with her King, Dain, Fili and Dwalin had interrupted for a few dances with the bride. Dain had been exceptionally light on his feet for such a squat wide dwarf, and being only five foot one, Shobha had danced with someone shorter than her for the first time in her life! Fili hadn't been able to resist a few dances with her too. Although he had found it difficult to not touch her bare skin due to the exposed nature of her sari, everywhere he held her he had touched her warm brown skin and thoroughly enjoyed it! And of course, Dwalin, had proudly danced with her. They had both suffered with teary eyes at one point, as he had danced in place of her father, and then Dwalin imagined that Fundin himself would have been greatly honoured to have done the same.

Shobha had also enjoyed watching Thorin dancing with Dis, Tilda and little Lena. The latter had been the cutest, as he had her stand on his boots. It had made her heart explode with a new love for this normally very brooding dwarf, who had carried such a burden of duty on his shoulders continuously since the first day she met him. And she hoped that they would have a daughter one day, so she could watch his eyes light up, being able to dance with their own little girl.

Eventually, Shobha had found an escape back to Thorin's side as he spoke to Gandalf and a very sleepy Radagast.

"My Queen," Gandalf smiled. "I hope you are no longer thinking of returning back to your home lands…"

"I confess, I did on few occasions when I had to deal with some Nobility recently…" she bit her lip. "You wouldn't know why Lady Galadriel has gifted us some beautiful baby clothes would you…?"

"Perhaps she is sending you both a hint." He winked pulling out his pipe.

"So it is almost certain then." She studied Gandalf as he packed pipe weed in and lit his pipe, taking a look at Radagast who was now dozing off.

"Nothing is ever certain my dear."

Balin walked over and began to speak with Thorin, engaging him in what was obviously state matters. He looked at her, but she merely smiled and ushered him to carry on.

"If it makes you feel any better – I think Lady of Lorien felt your joining with Thorin was inevitable; whether it was here or in another world. Something on the lines of you were meant for each other…" The old wizard looked at her rather seriously at that point.

They looked across to the group of Elves, where Estel and Legolas sat laughing in conversation. Shobha couldn't help but look across to where Gimli stood listening to Fili and Kili scowling at the elves. In some decades from now they would go on a vital quest themselves, and fight valiantly alongside one another.

"Why is life such a fight Gandalf… and then it ends in sadness." She gazed distantly at Estel. "…Has he met her yet?"

"Not yet…" Gandalf eyed her sternly. "Did you put Legolas and him together on purpose…?"

"Their meeting was inevitable though, wasn't it?" She used his own logic on him. "If Gimli had been old enough…"

"Hmmm… then you know who he is. I trust you will keep it secret. The heir to the throne of Gondor is no small matter," he gave her a look of warning and then let out a large puff of smoke which wreathed around his head like a strange crown. But sensing she was no threat his features softened. "Would you like a puff to help settle your mind my dear…?"

Gandalf then looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye and made a gesture to offer her his pipe. The expression seemed to lift decades off this greying wizard.

"Oh my goodness… I am so sorry for braiding your hair." She blushed, remembering _that_ night mortified.

"Well my dear, I think it rather suited me. And Fili felt highly complimented that you had chosen his braids next to your husband's. Of course Kili was disappointed." Gandalf scrutinised her closer this time, searching for what feelings, if any, she harboured for the younger dwarf. It made her blush a bit more and examine her own feeling for him. She certainly had a soft spot for him, there was no doubt he was very attractive and she felt great strength and comfort from him, as she did with Thorin. Maybe in a world where Thorin had never existed, she would have loved him madly, but it was hard to imagine such a world. A world without Thorin for her was like imagining a world without the Sun.

"I doubt a puff or two would do too much harm…" He spoke satisfied in what he had seen apparently, and offered her his pipe again.

Shobha was about to decline, but then after a mini internal debate she took his pipe, which was probably a tad too large for her and took a few puffs and returned it back to him. She had consumed a very sweet spiced ale tonight. Thorin had requested that particular variety, knowing his bride preferred it. But she had been careful to water it down, with all the very important guests they had and Lena seated with them she couldn't let her guard down too much. This combination with the pipe weed however, she knew, would make her very aroused indeed.

She smiled and looked over at Thorin, who, despite being deep in conversation with Balin and Dain, was still watching her. And he appeared to have a slight smile curving up the corners of his mouth having noticed her taking a few puffs. She wondered whether he had known how horny it would make her, given the last experience she had.

"My dear Shobha, if we had nothing to fight for in life, we would not feel as if we had lived." Gandalf looked at her carefully. It was almost as if he felt a hint of sorrow for her.

"Gandalf, will I ever be able to see my parents again? Just to know they are ok?" She looked at him, but he did not look back, and remained silent in thought.

"Who knows… we could seek counsel with Lady Galadriel. Now, you should really enjoy this evening, my dear…" he smiled at her again. "And stop clinging onto those tales in that book of yours… particularly the sad ones: even if Arwen knew how their lives would end, I doubt she would choose differently.. I expect Lady Dis has told you the same."

They both looked at Dis, who now sat next to Dwalin, quite cosily. They were smiling and holding hands watching Gael, as the boy was animatedly showing off his special suit to Tauriel and Kili, and unsheathed his blunted ceremonial sword, showing them some of the moves he had learnt.

"All this happiness… the uniting of these clans… it is in no small part down to you my dear." He looked down at her from the corner of his eye, knowing she would deny it, and so continued to make his point. "It has been a few years since Thorin reclaimed Erebor. And you may think they are all here because of him, but it wasn't until you arrived that all things fell into place. You have healed his wounds my dear, and given him strength and courage he didn't believe he had."

They both watched as Dain and Thorin had finished their conversation. Dain had laughed several times, patting Thorin on the back, as they had both exchanged most unspeakably rude things, in Khuzdul, about what Dain expected him to do to her tonight. Then he had walked over to her with the look of a hunter who had felled a particularly rare kill. The hunger and lust in his eyes was palpable. There was no doubt he was coming over to claim his prize, and whisk her off to their marriage bed. It distracted her with thoughts of how he had made her orgasm just that afternoon with her hands restrained, where he had taken control. Between that thought and the look he gave her, it had been enough. She could feel her desire pooling in anticipation of what other delicious things he would do to her body tonight, making her bite her lip.

"Here he comes, to claim his Queen." Gandalf coughed. "Are you sure you don't want a few more puffs to relax you before this my dear?"

Shobha could not bring herself to look at Gandalf, but only to blush and shake her head.

"Tharkun, I hope you will stay for a while longer." Thorin bowed his head graciously.

"I have a few things I must see to, but I will return in time for when you are… well… when you finally emerge from your marriage bed," Gandalf chuckled, as a Thorin took Shobha's hand and kissed it eagerly. "I will be setting off some special fireworks shortly. But I expect you will be distracted with your own fireworks by then…"

And with a wink he had roused Radagast and began heading out, triggering many of the young to pull on their parents hands trying to follow the great wizard, knowing what they would expect.

Thorin took the chance to snake his arm around her narrow waist and pull her in for a deep kiss, and wasted little time in leading her away towards their room. As they reached the royal wing, he had kissed her again, unable to wait until they reached their room, and pressed himself against her, making his need for her known, tasting every inch of her mouth. Then taking advantage of her plunging neckline, trailing kisses down to her breasts, he bent down and scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her to their room, giving a quick nod to the King's guard who stood in the corridor, as he opened the door and carried her in.

—

thank you you so much for reading so far. Please please cont to fave/follow/ and post your reviews - I appreciate it very much xx

Gigi - thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter :))


	47. Chapter 47

Dear All,

Thank you so much for reading so far.

Here it is: the sexy bits! Please please leave your reviews on this - (and be a little kind) - its my first attempt at writing the full on naughty! So i would really really LOVE your feedback xx

This is for those of you who requested some sexy time between these two ;)

...

Thorin carried Shobha into their bedroom and placed her on their bed. Their room had been decorated with lots of candles, making it look rather magical.

He immediately took his crown off setting it on a side table, shrugging his ceremonial coat and armour plates off, until he was in only his trousers and tunic.

She had moved from her place on the bed to kick off her slippers and set her crown down on the dressing table. Just as she was about to reach up to pull out one of the hairpins that held her hair up, he grabbed her waist from behind and began to place lots of soft kisses down her neck as he unpinned her sari. He let the material fall in front of her, as he held her gaze in the reflection of the large mirror in front of them.

"My beautiful wife," he whispered into her ear, as he traced his fingers up her abdomen and chest between her cleavage, before caressing each of her breasts, and holding her tight to him with the other hand across her waist as she writhed under his kisses.

Here she was in all her beauty, and all his at last. There was so little material between them, it drove him wild. He was fully aware she was no virgin, but judging from how tight she felt around his fingers and how lithe her frame was, he knew it would likely hurt her to take him for the first time. She may have been taller than most dams, but she was not built like one. While he was a dwarf, and a rather large one at that. So he mustered everything he had to hold himself back from just lifting her skirts up and burying himself up to the hilt inside her while watching her beautiful face in the mirror.

She turned to face him and tiptoed up to kiss him, as he ran his calloused fingers over her abdomen to unwrap her sari further. As their kiss deepened she let her hands wonder to reach the hem of his tunic and pull it up, breaking their kiss briefly while he removed it fast. She looked at his broad muscular chest in the soft candle light, tracing her fingers over each of his visible battle scars from the top of his broad shoulders down to his stomach, running through the carpet of dark hair. Of course sex wasn't new to her, and she had explored his body before but not like this - it suddenly felt exciting on a new level. She stopped when she reached the large one that she imagined was inflicted by Azog. She had asked about the other scars before, but had been more sensitive around this one.

"Go ahead, my beauty, every inch of me belongs to you." He looked into her face, running his hands along the waistband of her sari.

"Doesn't it hurt. A deep wound like that would heal with a lot of complex tough scarring." She said running her hand very lightly over the tough tissue. She had seen and managed stab wounds like that back at home, and they usually required a good exploration and washout, which they simply did not have the capacity to do here.

"Not with your hands on it, my wife." He took advantage of her distraction to undo the final fastenings of her sari letting it pool at her feet, leaving her in the very revealing blouse and a pair of silken bloomers tied with bows either side. He liked the bloomers she wore. She clearly had them designed based on what they had found her in the first time they undressed her. They covered so little though, they were hardly bloomers at all.

She followed the trail of hair down his abdomen to the waistband of his trousers skimming her fingers just underneath to brush against the tip of his straining cock, making him hiss.

"Ah! My Queen, I want to feel all of you…" he momentarily shut his eyes lost in the pleasure and then immediately snapped them open to greedily watch her every move, as she finally unlaced his trousers and let them drop down to his feet. She then gently ran her fingers along his thick long shaft, clearly enjoying what she was looking at. This was all he needed to see, giving into his desires to immediately claim her lips with ferocity, moving to place open mouthed kisses along her neck. He loved how sensitive she was to his attentions, feeling all her skin prickle with goosebumps in response.

"Turn." He commanded roughly in her ear, and not waiting for her, he grasped her hips and spun her to face the mirror once more, and began to untie her blouse held only by a few laces, and then slipping it down her arms to let it fall in front of her, making him groan as he watched her breasts freed in the mirror and groping them in his large palms, a perfect fit. He pressed his throbbing length to her back and peppered her shoulders with kisses. The soft whimpering his new bride made under his touch only fired his need more.

He began to remove each of the jewelled hairpins that held up her long raven locks, which now fell in soft waves around her breasts, shoulders and back, until all her hair was loose, making her look like the Valar had made her in the image of Yavanna herself.

"Oh my beauty," he breathed kissing her shoulders and neck again as he gently moved her hair over one shoulder, watching the pleasure on her face in the mirror of the dressing table. She leaned back into him wrapping her arms up and around his neck. Finally he picked her up and carried her to their bed where he lay her down, and began to kiss her deeply while he gently loosened the ties on her knickers. Then worked his way down to her breasts, grasping each nipple in turn in his mouth, while trailing his hand down her abdomen to find his way to her sensitive nub.

"Ah! Thorin! You – have t- to – take it out – first…" she managed to get out, as she felt his hardened shaft lying on her abdomen.

"Shhhh, my darling, I know…" he said pressing his lips hard against hers, as his fingers skilfully eased the swab out and slid in curving up to reach her sensitive spot, while he delicately circled her with his thumb. It made her back arch beautifully allowing him to take one of her nipples in his mouth, slipping another thick digit in making her moan as he filled her.

It wasn't long before he could feel her tight walls gripping and undulating around his fingers, she was so ripe for the taking, he could not wait any longer. And so without giving her any further time to recover, he lifted a leg up over his shoulder, aligned his aching tip up to her entrance now pooling with evidence of her arousal and grasping her hips eased his tip in. She was tight, so tight, it made him hiss with pleasure. It felt as though he had been waiting for this very moment for two-hundred years. And while he had intended to ease his throbbing hard length into her slowly, as soon as his tip was through into her, it was all the self control he was afforded as he sheathed himself fully and deeply into her in one move, watching her face as the initial pain turned to pleasure. He knew he had to be as gentle with her as possible, but she was so deliciously tight, all of her was made for him, and it set a fire raging deep within his loins that he was now battling to control.

Positioning himself higher up her body, he pinned her right hand down in his left, intertwining his fingers with hers enjoying the image of her laying there naked, bathed in jewels, as he was buried hilt-deep in her. He leant down and kissed her deeply as he pulled out almost fully to slam into her once more, letting his free hand stimulate her clitoris, he could feel her walls tensing around him in response to his play. Clenching his jaw to control his desperate need to pound into her, the dwarf king began to move at a steady pace, feeling her grip him as he pulled out and welcome him as he plunged in. He could see her breasts bouncing with her movement, and hear the faintest jingle of her anklets.

Soon her body had relaxed into him, and she was reaching up with her free hand to brush the hair from his face. Then suddenly without warning she clutched at his chest, and despite his left hand pinning her right down, she arched up to him as she came undone, screaming his name. But this would not be enough for him, and allowing her a few moments to ride out her orgasm, he quickly pulled out denying himself once more, and immediately flipped her over onto her front.

"Oh my wife you are so beautiful when you come undone." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her hips up and knelt behind her easing himself in. Then once again sheathing himself fully into her in one swift move.

"Don't you dare hold back Thorin – Ah! Fuck baby!" She looked back at him over her shoulder as he ran his hands over her lower back and buttocks revelling in the view. "Take control –"

"Are you sure my beauty…? I am having trouble controlling myself right now." He leant over her, to caress her breasts as he spoke in her ear again, kissing the shell.

"Ah Thorin - Fuck me hard – " she groaned, grinding hips up to meet him, as he pulled out almost completely, and slid in with less trouble this time, given all the lubrication they had produced from before. He stroked her lower back once more soothing her, and ran his hand down her back to push her down into the bed and pull on her long dark hair, as he initially moved languidly in her to allow her get used to the depth of his penetration.

"Oh Mahal! You are so fucking tight!" He threw his head back momentarily concentrating hard on keeping himself from climaxing until he knew she was close.

"No! Don't hold back! Ah! Yes! Yes!" She began to snake one of her hands down to touch herself, when he grasped her errant wrist and pinned it beside her as he leant over her.

"Not yet." He spoke roughly in her ear, and then pulling her hair a bit harder to turn her head to meet him, he claimed her lips. "I want to be the one to satisfy you…"

He titled her hips up to angle himself to brush against the sensitive parts of her, as he started pounding relentlessly, encouraged by her hot pants.

"Ah! Yes Thorin! – oh God! – th – there!"

Then once more, just as she thought she couldn't possible come again, she fell over the brink, gripping his length inside her demanding for his release. And so he let himself fall over the edge, digging his fingers into her hips in a bone crushing grip and slamming into her, feeling his skin slapping against her, emptying himself inside her with a deep roar. In that moment, every hurt, every fear, every worry and wrongdoing he had suffered in the last two centuries had been washed away. He couldn't have felt more complete.

Finally, allowing her time to recover, he lay holding her tightly to him kissing her repeatedly, until he noticed her suppressing a yawn. As her breath steadied he too allowed himself to drift off blissfully by her side, finally as husband and wife.

…

She had been pleasantly woken up later that night, with Thorin nestled between her thighs, as he made her climax twice, first with his tongue, and the second time with his fingers. And then continuing to kneel between her, he had pulled her onto his lap lifting her legs up to his shoulders and burying himself deep inside her, allowing his inner animal to devour her completely, setting a punishing pace from the start, gripping her thighs and thoroughly enjoying the view of seeing himself pulling out and entering her, covered in her juices. He had finally leant over to grip her hips and stare deep into her eyes as he felt her climax around him once more, desperate to posses her completely before he finally growled his release.

After a further restful sleep, Thorin had been woken up close to dawn by Shobha, as promised, with her sitting on his lap grinding her hips and feeling him rise to attention rapidly. She enjoyed how he lusted after her as much as he loved her, and aimed to make the best use of it, until the time that she imagined he grew 'comfortable' with her, and the lust would fade to become a memory. And she knew she had got her way, as he had woken immediately with a deep growl that rumbled through his chest. No words were necessary in that moment, the pure wanton, sexy way in which she had taken over was everything he had ever desired from her wake up. And she had ridden her way to two further climaxes atop the powerful Dwarf King, coaxed on with his hands on her hips and breasts. He had admittedly lost control, reaching his peak much sooner than he hoped, as he watched her using his body, moving with fluid like grace, leaning back at times, covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and completely lost in the pleasure.

…

The next day had been perfect bliss. Their meals had been brought in to the parlour, by someone quietly unseen, along with fresh bed linen. They had taken long rests, long baths together, had a few meals as needed, even though they had both only had a hunger for each other. They had time to talk, cuddle, kiss and explore each other to their hearts' desires. He had taken her in as many ways as both their bodies could handle. It had been utter bliss.

That evening he had carried his large harp into their bedroom and started to play for her, sitting on the couch. She had wrapped herself up in the blanket and moved from the bed to lay on the floor in front of him and watch as he played and hummed in his rich velvet voice, admiring his muscular form in all its bare glory.

"Are you cold, Amralime?"

"Maybe a little…" she replied, but in truth she had wrapped herself more to preserve her dignity.

"Sit on my lap, my beauty," he suddenly looked at her intensely holding his hand out to her. "And I will sing for you… let my skin warm you."

She smiled at him knowingly, and walked over, only dropping the blanket as she reached the safety of his hand. Then she took her place between his legs as he made room, with a shiver running through her as their bare skin made contact. It felt so new suddenly, once more, it was amazing.

Thorin brushed his new bride's hair over her right shoulder, while he leant in to kiss her neck and left trails of heat where he stroked her arms. When he had soothed her to relax in his lap, humming, he engulfed her pressing himself to her back and wrapping her in his strong arms as he reached the strings and began to play, singing in his deep baritone voice that reverberated through her body. She found heat pooling in her core as he pressed his hardening length against her, and she leant back against his broad shoulders stroking his strong thighs with her small hands. Soon his right hand had left the strings and found their own movement from her breasts and then down to circle her sensitive pearl, as he hummed into the skin of her shoulder, having forgotten the words, distracted by the sensual sounds she was making as he played her body.

"Sit on my cock, my beauty," he spoke softly into her left ear, nibbling on her delicate lobe. And as she nodded he picked her up and moved his legs underneath guiding hers to straddle him either side. She stood on tiptoe and positioned herself over his purple throbbing tip, steadying herself using his thighs and lowered herself down completely feeling him stretch her deliciously. And then after positioning her self with better leverage she moved off and back on him several times making him groan with pleasure, completely forgetting about the beautiful harp before them. But then she suddenly stopped, causing him to moan in protest, grasping her hips firmly.

"Now, now, husband of mine," she tutted teasingly, rocking ever so slightly to let him know exactly who was in control. "I will carry on, only if you continue to play…"

"Ah! My Queen- you torture me now!" He caressed her body in his arms, softly squeezing her breasts and sucking a love bruise on her neck. "When your body is in my arms I find it extremely hard to concentrate on anything else…"

So she lifted his arms and brought his large hands up to the strings once more, and growling at her he began to play, finding that she started to move once again. At first, his movements were jerky and out of tune, unable to focus on anything but the sensation of her tight velvet grip around his rock-hard length. And so she slowed her movement teasing him to the point of insanity until he started to play a slow and simple tune, humming away once more. Then as she increased her pace riding him deeper and faster he let go of the harp strings altogether and began to play with her body, until he found her orgasming around him, throwing her head back over his shoulder holding onto his strong arms for support, finally surrendering to allow him to grasp her hips and control her. He thrust into her several times, hard, groaning his release as he gripped her body against his tightly. Finally rocking himself a few more times to ride his own pleasure out, he peppered her with kisses.

…

Despite the countless times they had made love, even by the third day they had not been satisfied. In fact their hunger seemed to only deepen. At times they had made love tenderly, while most of the time he had taken her rather roughly allowing his animalistic desire for her to take over. She had enjoyed that – and after his initial fears were abated – she had reassured him, that she would certainly have let him know if he had hurt her.

Thorin had at one point on their third continuous day together in their chamber, felt somewhat guilty about not taking her outside for a ride or walk, having recalled how she had told him about her love of travelling when she had lived in her own land. It was clearly a land very different to Middle Earth, where they had no threats from wild animals or orcs, and women were afforded many liberties both legally, and in terms of autonomy for many things.

While dwarves valued their women greatly compared with other races on Middle Earth, even Thorin had to admit it was purely due to their rarity. For even dwarrowdams, however feisty they may have been, were nonetheless under the govern of their male folk. They had little recognition legally or in trade, and sadly even their own history books omitted them, with little or no record of the names of any of their Queens. Thror, his grandfather had been particularly fond of his own mother and wife, therefore had insisted on portraits, and Raena, his grandmother had also collected portraits of the royal lineage, paying particular attention to the women, both from her own culture and that of the line of Durin. Her collections had fortunately survived Smaug in the Queens apartments, something that Shobha loved. She had suggested they had portraits of the princes, their wives in future and Dis added to the collection. But importantly she had suggested that they document the lives and skills of the Durin women, starting with Raena, and Arya whom Thorin still recalled, before that knowledge was lost for the next generation. Ori has been commissioned specially for that purpose. Thorin had loved that about her, and felt a great sense of pride when Kallon had informed him that he had begun to train his elder daughter officially as his apprentice, at the recommendation of their Queen!

And so remembering that he promised to show her the stars at night he had waited for her to fall asleep after their most recent session of love making and dug up the bedroll he had used on his travels before they reclaimed Erebor, and laid it out on their terrace that night, building the hearth to create a roaring fire enough for the heat to flood through their balcony doors. Then when she had awoken he had wrapped her in several blankets and taken her outside and laid her next to him in his bedroll, rubbing her skin with his hands for the warmth. After snuggling tight to him, and getting over being completely naked with him outdoors, she finally looked up into the night sky. He closely watched her face as her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness! Look at all the stars!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I have never seen stars this clearly before in my life!"

He smiled, taking in his beautiful bride as she stuck her hand out of the blankets and reached up almost as if she could touch the twinkling lights.

"Are you not able to see the stars in your land, Amralime?"

"Well, we can see some stars, but we have so many artificial lights that they over power the star light." She continued to reach out drawing invisible patterns between the stars. "There are places where you can go especially to star gaze, but I have never been. But here the stars are so clear…"

"We are high up on the mountain also, my beauty." He spoke running faint lines across the skin on her chest. "In any case, my wife, you are more beautiful than all the stars put together." He smiled again kissing her, as she lay there bathed in starlight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his beard, as she so often seemed to enjoy.

"Well, my handsome husband – thank you for bringing me out here to show me." Then smiling, she enquired. "Do you know any of the constellations?"

Thorin shuffled slightly to lie on his side, resting on his elbow so he could look both at the stars and his new bride.

"Now, I will confess that knowledge of the stars is mostly an Elven thing – but there are a few that we know." He said pointing at a constellation of seven stars in a pointed shape. "That is Durin's Crown…"

"That is Eärendil." Then tracing his fingers along several other shapes. "That is 'Ekta' and the 'Sickle of the Valar' – that was created by Mahal and Varda as a warning to Morgoth of his downfall."

"Oh! I think I know those two – "

"Aye my beauty?" He smiled at her enthusiasm. It was fascinating to him that something they took for granted, had been something she had taken such great enjoyment in. Thorin began to draw feathery patterns on her skin again as she lay there bathed in the cold starlight, feeling his hunger for her growing within him once more.

"Yes – in my land Ekta I think is called Orion's Belt. And the Sickle of the Valar is called the Plough or Big Bear…" She traced the shapes again with her fingers, as he trailed his down her body and then suddenly slipped a thick digit inside her, curving it up to make her back arch, allowing him to catch one of her nipples, that had peaked in the cool night air, in his hot mouth. "Ah! Thorin…"

"Mmmm…"

There was something magical about the starlit night, or perhaps it was being outdoors stark naked tangled in each other's arms, but it was quite enough to stir their desperation to be merged once more. And so they made love again – but for the first time under the light of the stars.

...

Stay tuned btw - this is the pleasure before some more drama ensues.

Thank you for your lovely reviews btw - I am eternally grateful xx

thank you EuropeanCupcake and Gigi - I love love love love #shorin


	48. Chapter 48

Thorin woke up hearing a knock on their door early on the fourth morning since their marriage. At first he thought he had imagined it, but it came again and before he could even think, the door had gently opened and someone had stepped in softly. He groaned and then looking at his bride laying fully nude in his arms, he rapidly pulled the furs up to cover her body and rolled over gently so as not to wake her. Thankfully whatever emergency had prompted this intrusion, they had nominated Balin to take action.

"I am so sorry about this laddie, but you really need to get dressed and come to the Great Gates as soon as possible." Balin wore a sincerely apologetic expression.

' _Quiet – she sleeps'_ Thorin signed and nodded. ' _Wait in the parlour – will get dressed.'_

Then he gently wrapped her in blankets to keep her warm as the hearth had died, leaving only embers, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed before signalling again to Balin.

' _What is the great problem?'_

' _You need to see – or you would not believe me._ ' Balin signalled, looking away; while he would happily catch an eyeful of Shobha first thing in the morning, the sight of Thorin with all his morning vitality was more than even Balin with his stoicism could handle.

As Thorin moved towards his wardrobe as silently as he could, Balin quietly disappeared into their parlour. Given that they had not dressed at all in four days now, he had almost completely forgotten where his clothes were.

He emerged dressed from their wardrobe, and Shobha had stirred sitting up in bed holding the fur he had placed over her to cover herself.

"Thorin…?" She blinked sleepily. "Is everything ok?"

He walked over to her and smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, hushing her with kisses.

"Go back to bed for a bit – I have to see to something quickly, Amralime." He kissed her and leant her back down in bed.

"No Thorin – is it something urgent? Are we under attack?"

"Not at all – my beauty. Please, rest a little longer." He kissed her again, stroking her hair. In truth he felt slightly guilty as he had lost control in the throes of passion and used her body more roughly than he liked when they last made love. He had hoped to make up for it that morning after she was better rested until they were interrupted. So he pleaded with her to rest a bit more. "I promise I will be back before you know it. Please my love, sleep a bit longer..."

Once he had soothed her back to bed, he quickly joined Balin as they walked to the gates of Erebor.

Thorin was flanked by several of his personal guard, and they emerged into the crisp morning air in the blinding early morning sunshine. He had completely lost track of time in their chambers. And now his time with her seemed like a blissful dream. He blinked and held his hand over his eyes to shield some of the sun out.

Before him stood a vast group of dwarves, possibly around two-hundred strong, dressed in dark clothing, with olive skin and jet-black hair. As soon as his guard moved aside, standing alert, the entire group came to kneel before him in one swift movement. He stepped forward, flanked by Fili, Dwalin and Balin, and took a better look.

These dwarves looked particularly ferocious, they were heavily armed but only wore partial armour and mail. And they were covered in jewellery, piercings and tattoos.

Balin was right when he had said that Thorin would not have believed it, if he had explained it – he could not believe his own eyes: They were the lost clan of Blacklocks or at least what was left of King Var's people.

Then a large dwarrow at the front of the group called out.

"Hail King Thorin! I am Draeg son of Oreg, one of the former lords to King Var, of the Blacklock Clan. We travel here from the Eastern Mountains of Orocarni, having escaped a great evil to save our young and dams." He remained kneeling low as he spoke, along with the rest of his clan.

"Stand Draeg, and step forth." Thorin commanded. And while the broad dwarf stood, the rest remained kneeling, so he addressed them all. "I thank you all for your reverence, now stand."

It was a long distance from the eastern kingdom. Thorin wondered what had driven them all this way.

Draeg took several steps closer tentatively, before his guards called him to halt, where he stopped and looked up at the King under the Mountain. His eyes were dark, and his hair shaggy, even unkempt. He bore a large scar across his face which ran from his forehead across his left eye and down to his cheek from a clearly vicious attack. It was recent. He had been lucky to have kept the use of his eye.

"Speak Draeg." Thorin commanded.

"Oh great King, we have heard of your great accomplishments in reclaiming your Kingdom. But also we have heard that you have since taken an Easterling bride, and united the remaining clans under your name." He knelt again in respect. "After hearing of your great success – it gave us the courage to escape the evil and terrifying sorceress of the East, led by King Var, who died for our freedom and that of Princess Vara, his daughter – although some of our clan still remain trapped within Orocarni under the great witch's guile and there is no helping them."

He paused for a while and then continued, when he was happy that Thorin wishes him to go on.

"We were travelling here to honour our ties to your Kingdom, as from the time of our very own Princess Raena, given in marriage to the great King Thror. And we wished to seek asylum for our Princess, and settlement with any who will employ our services… but we were ambushed."

He then stood and stepped forward producing a note written in Khuzdul, which he held out, as Thorin's guard blocked the heavily armed dwarf stepping forward. Instead one of the guards took the note and handed it to Thorin, which he studied carefully. The note was intended for Var. He read the khuzdul:

 _We have your daughter, scum._

 _We ask for your surrender and services as an army._

 _If you do not comply, the last of your royal blood line will be sold into slavery as a common whore._

 _Present yourselves before the Misty Mountains no later than 10 days._

He turned the note over and found black speech scrawled on the back – and worst of all that it was written on some sort of skin! Thorin, did not recoil, even though his gut lurched, instead passing the note to Balin, who studied it closely. While Thorin understood black speech, he could not read it, where as Balin had studied it better. The old dwarf took the note in his hand with some disgust, the skin was clearly not animal in origin, but he nodded in confirmation.

"It is the debased form of Barad-dur." Balin reported.

"How did your King die?" Thorin asked.

"He was struck by a group of our own clansmen and fell with many of our guard as we fought our way to freedom. We had no place to even afford him the respectful burial that he deserved, and our Princess guided us to lay him and those soldiers whose bodies we were able to carry with us to safety in a nearby cave in the mountain range. We did not even have time to mourn, as if we had remained for any longer on the mountains our younglings would have perished." Draeg continued.

"How many young did you travel with?" Thorin asked.

"We had twenty five young. Three perished on the journey and during the ambush." He looked defeated when he spoked those words, as though he had unforgivably failed to protect his people.

"Are any of your young hurt or sick?" Thorin enquired again looking sharply at the dwarf.

"Aye, my King, we have three children who are injured. We have had no healers for years."

"Fili, collect Oin and ask my sister to go and wake our Queen. We also need to inform Bombur that we have two hundred to feed." Thorin looked at Fili, who nodded and moved quickly.

"Our dams will not trust your healers –"

"My Queen is a most gifted healer. My own people trust her greatly with their own young here in Erebor. The females of your clan can judge for themselves." Thorin continued. "How was your princess captured?"

"We followed the waterways down to the sea of Rhun, and then back up to Greenwood, it was along that journey that we were ambushed by an orc pack with wolves. It was as we were setting up camp. We were mostly distracted, with such a large number preparing for the night, and caught unaware. Many of our seasoned fighters died that night defending our young, it was then that our Princess and several of her noble ladies were taken."

"And how many days ago?"

"This was two weeks ago. And we thought our Princess was killed. But six days ago we found many of the ponies we bought slaughtered overnight. The note was pinned to the head of one of our night watchmen." He looked down ashamed again. "That was the one night I took some rest. We were lucky to have survived with so few casualties then. But I think they did not wish to decimate our numbers further. We believe that they want to form an army using our soldiers or at least take us as slaves. Of course we will never surrender. We have sacrificed our blood and our King in exchange for our freedom. And we will fight to the death for that now."

"I can speak to Lord Dain of the Iron Hills also and between our kingdoms we can find settlement for your people."

"Please, Sire, I beg of you to help us rescue our Princess. As I said our seasoned fighters are mostly lost or injured. And I myself am no skilled soldier, but rather was one of King Var's Lords. I ran his treasury. Of course I can fight as well as any other civilian dwarrow, but not like a strong soldier. And I swore to our King as he breathed his final, that I would protect his daughter. My wife perished in Orocarni and my son was killed when the Orcs attacked. I live only for my daughter's sake, although our people have appointed me their elder and leader." He sighed, and then looking up at Thorin, he suddenly fell to his feet once more, crouching even lower, and the rest of the clan immediately followed.

Thorin turned to realise Shobha had been silently standing to his left with Fili and Dis behind her and Zodar to her side. Dis had done well – she looked very much his Queen even though she had very little time to have dressed. Her love mussed hair had been tamed into a beautiful braid, and she had been dressed in a matching dress to his clothing. No doubt Fili had informed his sister. He took Shobha's right hand in his left, and bowed to her.

"Please stand." Thorin commanded once more.

"Our Queen." Draeg spoke out as he rose.

"My King, I have heard enough. Please might we arrange a medical tent and begin seeing to all straight away? Master Oin is gathering everything we need."

"Would it not be easier to take them in groups to the infirmary directly, my Queen?"

"We would still need to triage who is in need of most urgent review first, and I expect if they were imprisoned in Orocarni, that the young will still have traumatic memories of underground spaces. Is that correct Lord Draeg?" She looked at him with concern. And he immediately nodded.

"How would you know that my Queen?" He looked astounded. "Our young still suffer from nightmares, it took several weeks before they could even sleep under a closed tent."

"I have come across similar things in those who have been injured severely." She continued. "Having their injuries treated in such circumstances will only make matters worse… I would ask from my King that we provide you shelter within Erebor, but I expect it will take time."

"Aye my Queen. None of us would wish to sleep in anything more than a tent at the moment." He could not help but kneel before such a gracious and compassionate Queen, once again, with all his people following. They had experienced horrific treatment at the hands of the Sorceress, and their journey here had at times almost broken him. The kindness she was willing to show was sure to break him to tears.

"Please stand, Lord Draeg."

"Even if you are able to look after our young, that will be enough for me. I will raise an army with who is able amongst our people and return to rescue our Princess." He pleaded once more with Thorin. "We have jewels that we wear, we can trade for weapons and time in the forge to sharpen and repair what we have already."

"How do you know whether she still lives?" Fili stepped forward now. "Forgive me, your Majesty for the interruption."

"It is a just question, my Prince." Thorin nodded. "As my heir said, how can you know this is not a trap?"

"I can not in truth, your highness. But I gave King Var my word, and I must try for the sake of Princess Vara. I do not take this decision lightly for my daughter may become an orphan as a result." Draeg was exhausted. This would be his final venture. If he survived, he only wanted a quiet and peaceful life in which to watch his daughter grown up secure and safe. "She is the last of our royal line, a beautiful, learned Princess of the Blacklock Clan, we can not risk her being sold into slavery or worse."

"I am happy to take some of our soldiers, Uncle." Fili suddenly spoke quietly to Thorin, much to his disapproval. Fili himself was uncertain why he felt so strongly about helping. He had sworn after the last great battle that he would not rush into war without good cause. All he knew was that he absolutely had to save this dam he had never even known existed until an hour previous.

"We will need to discuss this Fili. You are my heir and Crown Prince, there is more at risk than here than may be worth." Thorin grunted at him and then turned to Draeg once more. "Why did you not go to the Iron Hills first?"

"Our old alliance was with Erebor. And my initial intent was to find a King who could provide asylum for our people. I understand if you cannot provide any soldiers to aid in rescuing our Princess, and I understand why. I only require help in provision of weapons and use of your forges. For this we have the finest eastern jewels with which we can pay." He lowered his head.

"Uncle…"

"We will discuss this matter and inform you by evening what help we will offer. In the meantime ask that your people allow my Queen, her guards and healers to look at your people. I will not have her unprotected so I expect all to be unarmed in her presence and her guards will be essential." Thorin commanded finally.

…

The Blacklocks had set up camp in the fields just outside Erebor, the guard had helped them. Some had already gone hunting to bring back meat. They had quickly set up a robust medical tent and Oin had brought a few of his healers to help along with supplies, while Shobha had quickly set to work, speaking with the women and children, who had rapidly come to trust her, even though they treated Oin's healers with mistrust.

Thorin and Dwalin had personally remained to keep her guard, watching on with pride as she had spoken to them in very good Khuzdul, even if it had been fairly formal language although Zodar helped translate some of the Blacklocks' Khuzdul for her as she worked.

Shobha had worked efficiently checking on all the children and then the dams before convincing the dwarrows to also be examined by Oin and his healers, addressing them directly.

Three of the children had developed infections in the wounds they had sustained from the Orcs, and so after much debate with their parents she had convinced them to allow the children to be moved to the infirmary accompanied by one of their parents all the time. She had arranged a separate bay for them, so they could rest without too many interruptions from the others.

They had diligently washed, stitched and dressed every wound. But Shobha had also arranged to keep a record of all the Blacklocks, listing their names and their families, and taking note of what injuries they had. They had all been travelling far too long and sustained too many attacks in addition to what horrific mistreatment they had suffered in their own kingdom, some had begun to trust her revealing their experiences, which Thorin had listen to personally, standing by his wife, while others had kept quiet, still not ready to open up regarding this.

Dis had gone straight to the kitchens to arrange for large amounts of food to be prepared and brought to serve outdoors. And soon Dain and a few of his remaining soldiers that had remained with him, had helped to set up another large dining tent. And had been just as Fili and Kili had arrived with Bombur carrying carts of stew, bread and pies.

Eventually Thorin had gathered Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Glóin, Bombur, Dain, and several other senior lords as well as many of his company. Dis and Shobha had been the last to join, but he had waited patiently until they had arrived knowing the importance of what they had been achieving.

….

"I have heard of Var. He was Queen Raena's brother's son." Thorin began. "She spoke little of her kin later on in her life. So it was likely that was after the Sorceress enslaved them, and she lost contact. But I am uncertain as to whether this is a trap or a true threat."

"Either way we should go-" Fili did not know why he felt such a strong need to respond to the plight of this Princess Vara. He imagined a dark skinned, raven haired beauty in distress, and could not fight the urge to mount a rescue.

"And do what Fili? Walk into a trap?" Thorin spat. "You are heir to Erebor. Even if we send help, it cannot risk you!"

"You did not hesitate to put me at risk on our quest here." Fili stood angrily, as Dwalin reached up to calm him.

"Sit yerself down. Nothing is decided yet!" Dwalin pulled him back down.

"No that was different. It was to reclaim YOUR own Kingdom, Fili. We have no proof that this woman is even alive –" Thorin tried again with him only to be cut off.

"I am not having either of you tell me what to do!" Fili fumed.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin's deep voice boomed through the room, causing everyone to instantly fall silent. "We have several other important things to decide first for the sake of these poor people who are here now. Who need our help. What is the situation for food Bombur?"

"We have been fortunate in storing ample for the winter, but the snow eased earlier so we have had surplus deliveries, but they are not wasteful, they have been starving for months if not years." Bombur looked on sadly as he replied.

"And physically?" He looked at his wife.

"They are very malnourished – all of them. And have been exposed to terrible living conditions, My King. As for the children, all are also malnourished, even though they have been prioritised for food. There are three children who have terrible infections from being attacked. One has clearly been bitten by an animal likely a warg, but lucky to have not lost the limb. And this child is the youngest of the younglings among them unfortunately, so I am worried. We wont know whether they will make it for a day or so and even then.." Shobha rubbed her forehead in frustration. Thorin watched her closely – he knew how much she took her work to heart. The little ones in particular upset her when they were not well.

"How do we intend to settle them in the long term?" Gloin asked. "We can not afford to house and shelter them forever."

"They want to settle down somewhere. And start working to earn for themselves, Gloin – they are proud people, and didn't even want to accept our food without paying for it." Shobha replied.

"Well someone had to pay for it." One of the Lords, with grey hair and a salt and pepper beard replied quietly from the back of the table. "There are two-hundred. It will be costly."

"We need some workers for our mines and soldiers in the Iron Hills." Dain replied. "We should be able to settle between thirty and forty."

"And the Blue Mountains could use a fair number to continue services there." Dis nodded in agreement.

"We could train more soldiers here too Thorin." Dwalin added. "Certainly we need travelling guards to escort caravans between the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains and here, without decimating the numbers of our own official guards."

"But to train and arm them will cost enough money. And we have not been mining as much –"

"Surely there is more than enough gold in the treasury." Shobha asked astonished.

"Aye but it is not endless… and we have had a few expenses of late." Another Lord with ginger hair replied as Gloin shot him a warning look.

"We will need to house them nonetheless." Thorin replied ignoring the hint at their wedding and coronation celebrations, which were far more low key than many other celebrations Erebor or the Iron Hills had seen before. "I think we should provide stay for as many as we can afford."

"What about my Zarb fund Balin?" Shobha said. "I was always against it – I expressed as much before all this."

"Shobha, that is there to take care of you in the event that something should happen to me."

"I am quite capable or earning, my King... Perhaps we can consider it an investment in our people." She insisted. "They need our help. We need to refurbish and prepare the final fifty apartments in Erebor anyway. Perhaps even create more? It would provide jobs, and therefore bring in more money in the long term. Some of which can be returned back to your accounts then? Like a long term loan…? What do you think Gloin? I don't know a silly idea maybe..."

Thorin smiled at her. He enjoyed the rare occasions she engaged in politics and state affairs. Although she denied experience or the constitution for it – she certain had better suggestions than those who were seasoned in such matters.

"That is an excellent suggestion my Queen." Thorin agreed. He knew that she would have never needed to spend that money in any case, as he would have provided for her without question. It was only due to some strange sense of independence, which had been a custom in her land afforded to their women, that she had continued to work even after his betrothal. And he often disliked it when she spent her own money, instead of letting him provide for her. "Balin, Gloin – will that work?"

"Aye my King," Gloin nodded, a faint smile twitching his full moustache. "There would be ample there to sustain the work needed ten times over with plenty left, from Shobha's Zarb payment."

"So now that's decided – are you going to join them?" Fili pressed again, receiving a stern look from Dis this time. She had heard how her both her sons had almost lost their lives that day on Ravenhill – and she didn't care for anymore warmongering.

"I do not think it wise for you or Thorin to go, lad." Dwalin began speaking softly.

"I am only asking whether you will all be helping these poor people." Fili asked. "No one will be deciding for me – imagine that was Amad - or Shobha?!"

"But the princess may even be dead –" Balin tried once more.

"Where is your honour all of you?!" Fili stood up again and pushed his chair back behind him. "You know how it felt, when your request for help to reclaim Erebor was turned down by Dain. I will not do the same to these poor people who have suffered enough! And they are not just any dwarves, they are our kin. My great-grandmother's and your grandmother's people!"

Dain looked down at his hands silently, as though he had been slapped hard.

Thorin sat completely still at the head of the table, remaining completely calm despite his nephews behaviour. In fact he had never seen Fili this insistent before, other than when Bard came for help after Smaug had attacked.

"Well if no one has the courage to go – then I will help these people myself." And with that he stormed out of the large meeting room.

Dis stood immediately to follow, but Thorin had already started pursuing the blonde dwarrow. As he walked past he allowed his hand to brush softly across his Queen's shoulders, only to have her grab his hand quickly halting him. She hated the thought, but she knew if anyone could protect Fili, it would be Thorin. And it was clear Fili's mind could not be changed.

"Amralime," he whispered as she stopped him momentarily. She looked up at him silently heart filled with dread at the thought.

"You cant send him alone…" she could tell what he was thinking. He would never send his heir unaided. Just as they had fallen in the battle for Erebor protecting him – he would do the same. He nodded in reply, and then kissing her hand gently, he let her go to follow after his sister's son.

Dis looked at Shobha, mirroring oneanother's worried glances, and took her hand squeezing it gently. She too knew that her son was unlikely to be dissuaded in his decision.

...

Dear All, thank you sooo much for reading so far.

special thank yous to EuropeanCupcake, Shetan20, Twiheart12 and dearreader for your kind reviews and support xx - i am so so very grateful.

Sorry guys but Thorin and Shobha still have a BIG fight coming :(

please please cont to leave comments/thoughts or suggestions, or PM xx


	49. Chapter 49

Thorin looked at Shobha as he hung the suit of armour he had selected for her in their dressing room. Then placed a mithril shirt over the top and moved over to her fast. He was unhappy at having so little time to prepare her for his absence. He was even more worried about Gandalf's warning on not to leave for war without the wizard present. But Fili had foolishly taken that decision out of all their hands. Shobha had spent most of the night in the infirmary, dealing with the three very sick children. The youngest Blacklock dwarfling had almost died overnight, and therefore kept both Shobha and Oin busy. By the time she had returned back to their room last night she had looked completely exhausted, that he had felt guilty even wanting to make love to her. And so he had just held her while she fell asleep, half drained, half sobbing. He now stood preparing to lead his warriors out to the Misty Mountains.

"Amralime – do you remember everything Dwalin, Fili and I have taught you?" He held her hands in his as he knelt down in front of her, while she sat on the divan helplessly watching her husband prepare for battle. "No tears, my beauty – I promise I will return back to you."

"Yes I remember." She nodded, managing only a whisper. "Please will you wear a mithril vest – for me?"

"I have never –"

"If you don't wear one – I wont either." She cut in, making him grunt in irritation.

"But –"

"If my only job is to evacuate everyone – then I shouldn't even need it Thorin." She stood and walked over to him as he began to dress.

"For once cant you just do as you're told please?" He groused, arranging his armour ready to wear only to find her at his side holding out a large mithril vest that she had found in the royal armoury, with his crest on the breast.

"For me –" she held it out again. "And I don't care if it vexes you either. We can have hot angry sex to make it ok later..."

He looked at her, and then cursing in Khuzdul, took the vest from her hands and removing his tunic, put it on in front of her to make a point, before dressing again. She couldn't smile in return, it was a hollow victory and she dreaded what manner in which he might return.

She turned to make her way to the divan again, when he was on her in an instant, spinning her round and crushing her lips with his, like a man desperate for air.

"I would have you smile, my wife. Since I have fulfilled your wishes." She smiled into his kiss clutching his chest. The feel of her hands on his chest made him moan with pleasure, as he grabbed her firmly, and began to kiss along her neck. "Mmmmm…. My beauty, I don't think this will stay on for long at this rate –"

"Ah – then we take it off and put it back on…"

….

After some distraction, he was eventually fully dressed in his armour, he had braided her hair, and sat patiently while she had braided his with fresh warrior braids, and marriage braids. Then finally putting on his gloves and wrist plates he stood to leave. She concentrated hard to bite back the tears, it was no way to see him off to battle. So she touched his cheek and the tiptoed up to kiss him.

Then they had walked to the Great Gates hand in hand, almost in silence, where Dain, Fili and the remaining army were gathering, ready to mount their ponies. He stopped to take her hand in his and place a kiss on her knuckles.

"My Queen," he smiled weakly. "Amralizi."

"Amralizu, my King." She knew she shouldn't, it was not royal protocol, but she tiptoed up once more and kissed him. "I love you so much."

When she pulled away from him, he looked down at her with a faint smile cupping her chin in his hand. The Valar were cruel indeed, presenting him with his One after two centuries, when he had given up hope, only to take it all away a mere four days after they were wed.

"Och Cousin! Sorry –" Dain began walking over.

"Give me one moment Dain." Thorin interrupted, gently grabbing Shobha's hand, and walking away with her. Once in the entrance hall, he rushed her towards an empty corridor and pulled her around the corner.

Grabbing her firmly, he returned her prior kiss with fervour. Before they knew it they were tangled in each other's arms again, as though there were no tomorrow. And then he had pressed her against the wall wrapping her leg around his waist and bunching her skirts up urgently. He rapidly removed his gloves and wrist plates, dropping them to the floor. And freed his hardened, aching, member from his armour. Then unlacing the top of her dress, devouring her breasts with kisses and tearing open her knickers he entered her with desperation keeping his electric gaze fixed on her face, kissing her deeply, taking in every moan and gasp.

"I haven't done the contraceptive thingy –" she panted incoherently. And frankly she didn't care.

"I no longer wish to wait for you to conceive..." He kissed her neck roughly.

He hoped that if anything should happen to them, she would carry the next heir to the throne. And while public sex was not something he fantasised about, he needed this, and she knew it. Perhaps it might also be the last chance that he had to make love to her. If he died on this quest, he would wish to be bathed in her scent, when he did. If he returned she could give him hell about this for the rest of their lives, but this morning, he was grateful that she would help him.

He withdrew almost fully and thrust in several times, studying her face closely for every reaction.

He would never get enough of her: Of feeling her warmth fitting tightly around him better than a glove. She was close, but he wanted to be deeper in her. So deep, that she could taste him. He lifted her other leg, holding her from under her thighs with ease and impaled her deeper on his shaft with a hiss, for she was so tight. Then wrapping his hands around her thighs and spreading her open further, he increased his pace, angling his hips up to stimulate her, while she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer still. He wanted to make sure that she would never forget his touch, or the feel of him inside her. The fire in his loins was fuelled further by the soft moans she was making, it was as though he had found a new instrument to play.

As she climaxed around him, desperately attempting to muffle her sounds, he soon followed spilling himself deep within her with a growl that rumbled through them both, and rocked him on his feet. He kissed her deeply for several moments as he thrust a few more times riding out his orgasm and twitching within her, desperate to make it last.

They had reappeared moments later to join the group, both looking the slightest bit more flushed, and ever so subtly dishevelled. They all likely knew exactly what the two of them had been up to, but it had been cruel enough that their consummation period had been interrupted, let alone the possibility that he may not return. And so no one had to heart to even tease them.

Shobha hugged Dwalin, Dain and Fili. She had insisted on both Dwalin and Fili wearing mithril vests too, but unlike Thorin, they had agreed without a fight.

Thorin was the last to mount his pony after one more lingering kiss with his new bride. He silently prayed that Mahal would look upon him mercifully for fulfilling his duty, and return him back to his One. And with that the group set off into the distance.

Shobha along with Dis, Balin and some others had remained to watch them. Thorin had looked back once and nodded at her very regally. But she remained watching them, even as everyone else began returning back inside the mountain. Dis had asked whether she wished for her to stay, but Shobha had just shook her head silently and hugged her sister in law. She couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for Dis to watch all three of them leave for battle once more, uncertain whether then would return. And so long after everyone else had left, Shobha had remained at the gates watching as the last of the group disappeared into the horizon, with a heavy heart.

"My Queen, you should have some breakfast. Our King informed me that you ate nothing this morning." Barr interrupted her thoughts. He had been silently standing guard all this time. She wondered whether he had been nearby when Thorin had fucked her in the corridor and how much he had heard of that.

"Actually I need a walk, Barr." She looked at him. "Do you know the way to the temple of Aulë and Yavanna?"

"Aye, my Queen." He nodded and began to lead the way.

...

Dear All, thank you again for following so far.

and a special thank you to EuropeanCupcake and Twiheart12 - I am ever grateful for your kind reviews and encouragement xx

sorry its a bit short this time.

please please review/comment/feedback PM xx


	50. Chapter 50

Shobha had spent most of her time holding court in place of Fili and Thorin, as well as working in the infirmary. Otherwise she had found herself in front of Aulë and Yavanna a lot over the last two days since Thorin left. It was quiet there, and gave her time to think. She had even started to water the hanging wall of plants, trim the unruly growth, and run her hands over the carpet of soft foliage lovingly.

Shobha hated being in their bedroom, everything had reminded her of him. She had spent the first night in the infirmary. Then feeling stiff for sleeping at the desk, she had finally braved their bed on the second night. Of course she had made a fair few close friends, but Thorin was the reason she stayed in Middle Earth.

And then she spotted the bed – the linen hadn't been changed by some sort of miracle! She didn't waste another moment, so shedding her clothes, jumping straight in and inhaling the pillows and furs, which smelled of vetiver, pipe smoke and Thorin's earthy musky scent. She had finally fallen asleep wrapping herself in these.

…

Meanwhile, Thorin and Fili sat by the fire, on watch. It should have been an easy ride if they had travelled light, but their soldiers travelled with large weapons and tents. And their path had been obstructed by many felled trees, clearly placed on purpose by the orcs that had come to dwell in the mountains, and they had taken care, travelling slower than hoped, so their ponies didn't hurt themselves. And crossing Mirkwood was not their plan. The southern parts were still overrun with dark magic, and they would be more likely to get lost, so travelling around was their only option.

The golden haired prince silently stole glances at his uncle, who sat there brooding. Fili was unsure what awaited them in the old goblin tunnels.

Thorin pulled out his pipe and tapped it out but just held it in his fingers. Even pipe weed seemed unsatisfying at this point. He should have been sitting on their gifted couch in the bedroom, smoking, while holding his new bride, completely nude enjoying her body and touch, by the hearth.

"Thank you for your support…" Fili spoke softly. He felt selfish at having stolen what little happiness his uncle had. And he knew Thorin had lost so much in his lifetime.

"Hmmmm." Thorin grunted, it was fair to make his nephew feel guilty for a while longer. His rash actions may cause a great degree of problems for their entire kingdom. "So have you decided on a plan?"

Fili looked at his uncle tentatively.

"I thought to use Draeg as bait. As though he is here on his own with only a few, to honour the ransom and free their princess. And then follow them, once they are captured. And let them lead us to the prisoners."

Thorin looked at him and nodded.

"Except the Orcs dwelling down there will know those tunnels better than us. So it won't be as simple as that. And fighting in such confined spaces will not be easy either. But that is the reason I came with you: to make sure you get out alive – to protect my heir."

Fili looked down at his boots. The memories of the last battle were still quite fresh: Thorin had been very badly hurt at the time, and they were certain he would have died if not for Thranduil and Gandalf.

"So long as you honour our agreement – should anything happen to me," Thorin had instructed Fili, after his injury with the Morghul shaft already. But he already knew that his sisters son bore a soft spot for his One. "My only wish is that she is looked after well."

Thorin leant back against a log and looked up into the night sky, spotting the Sickle of the Valar. It reminded him of how they had made love under the starlight only a few nights ago. He was glad they did – for his bedroll smelled divine, like her. He wondered what she was doing right now.

…

A further two days had passed, but the emptiness had not eased. Tauriel had come to stay with them for a bit. She had claimed that she had some free time given, but Shobha wondered whether Thranduil had sent his captain to keep watch, while her husband was away. While she wasn't a great fan of the Elvenking and his cold demeanour, he had come to her aid, when she had required it for Thorin's sake.

Even the dwarrows presenting their arguments to court had been far more muted than Shobha had seen them previously behave in front of even Thorin. Gloin and Balin had reassured her it was because they had felt guilty that she should have been enjoying their first week as a married couple instead of having to take care of the Kingdom in her husbands absence, rather than it being related to her being a woman. Either way she had not felt challenged enough for her mind to be suitably distracted.

The Blacklocks were settling into a semi-permanent camp just out of Erebor, and the children who had been sick were thankfully much better now, and their wounds healing well, with their care.

Shobha had also taken time to train with Kili, Tauriel and Balin. They did not exert her anywhere as hard as Fili, Dwalin or Thorin had, so she wasn't even exhausted after that. She would spend breakfast and dinner with Dis, Gael, Balin, Kili and Tauriel. But neither Dis nor Shobha had the heart to speak about their worries to the other, knowing how heavy each one's heart weighed for safety of the group.

So within a couple of days, Shobha had taken to looking through the more complex trade petitions that had been awaiting Thorin's attention. She had initially started working in his study – but found everything in there distracting. And so she had sifted through all their wedding gifts to find a beautiful hand carved bureau and chair upholstered with velvet, which she had moved to their parlour. There she worked till she wore herself out late into the night trawling through the various petitions and requests for trade, tariffs and taxes between the kingdoms. Then finally when she could no longer read or write due to fatigue, she would crawl into their bed, hoping she wouldn't wake up in the night and lay there sleepless wondering how Thorin was. Suddenly mobile phones seemed so appealing.

…

 _Shobha woke up to bright sunlight on a soft green hill. Panic rose in her heart immediately – it was not Erebor! In fact she looked like she was nowhere in Middle Earth that she recognised anyway. It looked like Wales, where she had first fallen into this world. She missed her family – but no longer wished to return home._

 _Standing up she looked around urgently for any landmarks but found none – she was alone. There weren't any sheep or evidence of farms, so maybe she was in luck and hadnt been sent back._

 _"You look nervous," a deep voice behind her rumbled._

 _Startled, she turned to see a large broad man, with shaggy silver shoulder length hair and a matching beard, wearing a leather kilt and vest. He was built like a dwarf, but the size of, what she imagined the giants were like from fairytales. And then her tired neurones connected._

 _"Mahal…?" She whispered, eyes wide. This surely had to be a dream!_

 _"You have been spending much time staring at my wife! Hoping, wishing and thinking… And your mind is more powerful than the rest of your kind." He stood there, looking rather annoyed at her. The humanity in what she imagined was supposed to be a supposedly God-like being perplexed her. "Your thoughts are rather loud my dear! And frankly quite… whiny!"_

 _"Huh?!" She stumbled backwards a step or two but found her footing fine. "Um –"_

 _"But apparently your mind is more coherent than your mouth… Why am I here…? Well it appears my lovely wife has grown rather fond of you, and feels we have been…or rather, that we ARE treating too roughly for your worth. She feels the need to nurture you." Then he looked at her skeptically raising an eyebrow, as if looking at yesterday's takeaway wondering whether it should be thrown out or consumed. "I think you are too soft frankly – there are many of us Valar who witnessed Thorin in his sickness. His obsession was you – you were his treasure, like the Arkenstone, he wishes to claim you. And some of us believed that you were too soft on him. Particularly after he threatened to bed you, regardless of your wishes. Fortunately as you have an important role to play in the destiny of Arda, you still carry the protection of the Valar."_

 _Shobha still stood there with her mouth agape, looking at this giant Valar._

 _"Well are you not going to say anything?" He rumbled on._

 _"What is going to happen to them?" she asked at last taking a step forward and then thinking twice about getting any closer given that she was already craning her neck plenty to get a glimpse of his face. She had lots of questions to ask, but this would be given priority. "Why would you do this in the middle of our honeymoon?"_

 _He then sat himself down crossing his legs oddly._

 _"Is that better?"_

 _"Um –" But that REALLY didn't help at all – in fact, Shobha quickly averted her gaze, discovering the hard way that the Valar did not wear any underwear. And that Mahal, like his dwarf creations, was EXTREMELY well endowed, except this was now on a monumental scale._

 _"Oh sorry!" He smirked letting his legs lie flat in front of him. And then a low deep laughter rumbled out of his chest, it sounded like the ground was shifting. "But it did make my day when you thanked me for Thorin's Crown Jewels – of course I cannot take credit for how well he uses them to please you – he has taken it upon himself to study your body, and such an eager student he is – I suppose I don't blame him either. None of the Valar have ever received such gratitude from anyone for being bedded before – and they were all most jealous of me!"_

 _"Stop being so harsh on the girl, husband!" A soft melodious voice broke through from behind, as a tall shapely, and incredibly ethereal woman stepped forward. Unlike the statues, she was smaller than Aulë by quite a bit. Her dress was a spring green shade, made of soft silk and flowed around her as she walked. Her long dark hair fell almost to the ground and her earthy tone skin glowed as she looked at Shobha with her warm hazel eyes. She walked barefoot, and each blade of grass seemed to worship her feet – their mother. Shobha had never seen a God before, obviously. But she imagined this was what a God or Goddess looked like!_

 _"My Lady Yavanna." She breathed out falling to her knees and bowing her head, instinctively. She had spent a fair amount of time since Thorin's departure looking at the statue of Yavanna in the temple – but she was so much more beautiful in real life – if that's what this was!_

 _"She didn't do that with me." Aulë grumbled in the background. "I told you she has what her people call a 'girl-crush' on you."_

 _"Hush! Its probably because I didn't show her my unsightly parts." Yavanna dismissed his complaints. "Please stand my dear."_

 _Shobha stood to watch Yavanna take a seat next to Mahal, except she touched the earth, which rose to create a small tuffet for her to sit on, bringing her to almost the same height as him. He lovingly arranged her dress for her as she sat down and then rested his large hand on her's in her lap._

 _"I am so sorry for all the pain you have been put through child." She spoke looking at the woman, with a mix of pity and compassion. "I want you to know that there will be some hard times still ahead of you… But know your thoughts and prayers do not fall on deaf ears…"_

 _"Hard times – Oh God! Like will Thorin, Dwalin and Fili be ok?" Shobha worried. Who else could be in danger?_

 _"The danger will be more for you, sadly." She spoke carefully gauging Shobha's reaction. "And we will be doing all we can to protect you from coming to great harm... But you must take rest and look after yourself please, for you are to play a key role in things to come for Middle Earth."_

 _"Will we be ok?"_

 _"I can not say more – your arrival is part of a long forgotten prophesy.. but there are those who wish to stop you." She sighed as Mahal stood next to her and helped her up, turning to walk away. Shobha tried hard to follow them but her feet remained planted to the floor, immobile. "Look after yourself child. For you nurture something valuable within…"_

Shobha woke up to a loud bang as the doors to their terrace had blown open, the curtains flapping away. She sat still for a moment, unable to recall when she last opened the doors – it would have been when Thorin had taken her outside to show her the stars, and they had somehow ended up making love. Then her thoughts turned to the strange dream she had woken from. What did Mahal mean about hearing her thoughts? Surely they were the great Valar – did they not hear all thoughts?! And what did the gorgeous Yavanna mean about what she nurtured within her? Her courage… her heart…? And then she thought of the only person she could when faced with such circumstances: Gandalf! She needed him back. He had promised to return by the end of the week – what was keeping him?

She stood in a hurry and pulled on her robe as she rushed to close the doors to the terrace and then walked through into the parlour, where she found Allon, he was still alert at whatever god-forsaken hour this was.

"My Queen," he stood from his seat in salute. She had insisted if they would guard her continuously, then they should have a place to rest and had set a divan and chair for them in their parlour.

"Allon, I need your help. I need you to ride out to find Gandalf for me and bring him back. Its urgent." She quickly scribbled a note for Gandalf on her bureau as she spoke. "Don't worry about guarding me – send one of the King's guard to stand by the door for now. Aro will be taking over in a few hours anyway."

He nodded, as he took the note.

"Gandalf rode north with Bilbo, an elf and another man." She said. "Take plenty of supplies and a couple of other guards with you. Be safe. The only other place I can think of is that he has either gone to Lothlórien or Rivendell."

"My Queen." The broad, dwarf armoured in red leather, saluted her, beating his fist against his breastplate and bowing, took his leave.

...

Dear all,

thank you so much for following my story so far :)

thank you for your reviews - I am always ever grateful for your support xx

dragonegyptianblue - each of these two will have a fight to come, but I totally agree Fili has acted a rashly, but there will be explanations in time (unfortunately his actions will have an impact on everyone else). Thank you again for your support, I am very grateful. hope you enjoy this chapter - the calm before the storm :)

please please continue to post reviews, thoughts, comments and fave and follow xx


	51. Chapter 51

_Thorin looked out across the fields surrounding Erebor. He stood in the stone bridge watching. It was a fresh Spring morning, and everything around appeared lush and sprung to life following the many early spring showers. Shobha walked beside his sister and the boy, Gael. Fili, Kili and his betrothed elf captain from Mirkwood walked ahead of them._

 _His new bride appeared to be walking slower than usual, and his sister had slowed her pace to keep her company, while the boy who had taken to his sister like a mother, held Shobha's hand looking up at her concerned. Panic filled him suddenly – had she been injured when he was unaware?_

 _As he took several steps forward he noticed her turn slowly towards him, almost as though she could read his thoughts and wave slowly, smiling. Her belly was full and rounded with child – his child – their child. It was disproportionately enormous, making her look as though she might fall over any moment, but knowing her, she would have refused his help. Even his sister did not appear to hold her hand. He knew dwarven babies were large, but seeing her as she was, set him off with a new found wave of worry for when she would give birth, bringing back all the fears he had previously of her conceiving. She cradled the swell of her stomach lovingly with one hand as her lined cloak splayed open revealing her deep blue dress underneath._

 _"You worry for her – but know there are powers that will ultimately protect her." An unfamiliarly deep voice rumbled behind him, as the dwarf who it belonged to stepped froward to stand beside him. He was taller than Thorin by a head. He did not know any dwarrows taller than him, but there was no mistaking him, with his dark hair, shorn beard similar to that of Thorin, piercing sapphire eyes and the familiar features he passed daily in the sculpture that stood the Royal Wing – it was Durin the Deathless._

 _"My Lord," Thorin bowed his head, in acknowledgment, King to King._

 _"King Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." He bowed his head in return. He possessed the majesty of a Durin without doubt. "Or should I say Adad..."_

 _Durin watched Thorin's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at that and chuckled a strange deep sound that rumbled from his chest._

 _"You and 'Mama', have done a rather good job so far – and I will be born again soon, as Arda requires it."_

" _Mama…?"_

 _"Yes according to her customs."_

 _"Of course." Thorin nodded, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Why now… and to me?"_

 _"A great darkness is spreading slowly, and it will march upon our gates here at Erebor. An old prophesy was made once by a Seer among the ancient Vanyar Elves, that even when Morgoth was defeated and cast off, his evil would endure in the world till the end of days, but when the time came that a further wave of darkness attempted to rise, a great Prince would be born to hold these forces at bay. The Prince concerned would be born upon when one of Mahal's great creations made love to a child of men, who was his One." Durin observed the pregnant Queen consort of Erebor, as she stepped on slowly, smiling softly at her. "You see it is a lesser known prophesy, for the Dark One attempted to wipe its knowledge from history. It was for that reason that your One was born to a different world, for her own protection, and then transported here by the Valar when the time was right…"_

 _"I thought the only reason the darkness sought Erebor was for the firedrake as an ally. But he has been vanquished."_

 _"No… during your quest an item precious to the Dark One – in which all his power was ensconced, had been discovered to the world once more. He will send his followers as ambassadors asking you for your knowledge regarding the one who may hold this." The large dwarf looked down at Thorin, as he realised this related to the One Ring, as Shobha had warned him about. She had tried to tell him that the halfling was in possession of it. If that were the case, Thorin would take this information with him to the grave. "But that is not why I am here..."_

 _Thorin looked at Durin troubled with what worse news he could bring._

 _"There are still those who would attempt to stop my birth – "_

" _Who?!" Thorin stepped closer to the ancient one._

 _"It doesn't matter – you will need to hurry and return back to guard your Queen. She is in great danger…"_

 _"No!" Thorin began to run towards his One, unsheathing his sword, but he was already late! Ahead of him, he could see a hoard of Orc running towards Shobha, their weapons raised. Fili and Kili stood widely in front of her, drawing their weapons, but they were outnumbered. "Help me my Lord!"_

 _Thorin called at Durin, but the great dwarf was gone. He continued to run as fast as he could, but he feared he would not reach reach her on time._

 _"Guard! Call the Guard –"_

"Baheluh!"

Thorin jolted awake, as his old friend Dwalin squatting above him. He sat bolt upright, heart pounding, and perspiring.

He was suddenly grateful that it had only been a dream, but Durin the Deathless himself had come to him, warning him.

"Baheluh – are you alright?" Dwalin looked at his friend concerned.

"What news have we received from Balin?" They had carried a raven with them to carry urgent messages. Thorin hadn't wanted to worry his new bride, or place unnecessary stress on her by sending her messages. Instead he had taken the coward's way by sending messages to Balin.

"The raven returned only yesterday, and all was well. Your Queen is working hard apparently, missing you."

"Is she well?"

"Aye! Why shouldn't she be?" Dwalin looked at Thorin questioningly. "Mahal's hairy bollocks! You're a stubborn arse! You should just send my sister a raven yourself instead of spying on her…"

Thorin placed his hand on Dwalin's shoulder in silent thanks and nodded.

"Oh I see – ya think she is with child!" His cousin had learnt to read him far too well, just as he could communicate with him silently on the battlefield after many years of soaring together. "I am not an expert on this – but I think it is too early at the moment to be able to tell. In any case nothing gets past Oin or Dis for that matter and they would see to her…"

"No! Certainly nothing past my sister – not even you apparently!" Thorin grunted.

"Och! Not that again!" Dwalin rubbed his head protectively. "I didn't know how to tell you – and in any case, it is her choice, being a widow. And she has not accepted my offer to court her –"

"Not yet… but I am certain she will." Thorin reassured his dear friend. "You have always been like a brother to me all these years. And I could not choose a better man for her. If Mahal is merciful enough to grant her another chance at happiness – then I would be more than honoured to have you as a brother. And it appears you have a child together also now, thanks to my bride's meddling."

"Leave the poor lad be. He is a decent child – and with our guidance will grow to become a decent man, who will aid and serve Erebor as I have." And then he shook his head once more at his King. This was not Thorin's true concern. He could tell, their leader was lost in far greater thoughts. "But what is it that truly troubles you, Baheluh? If it concerns my sister – I would have you tell me right away…"

"There is something about this quest that doesn't sit right with me. I cannot help but think this is a trap of some sort…" Thorin brushed his beard subconsciously.

"Aye – me too. But we have tried warning Fili. And now we are here to protect him. It is strange that he is so insistent on this. It is unlike him also." Dwalin patted him on the shoulder and stood up again. "Now get some more rest. I will wake you in time for your watch."

Thorin nodded and lay back down. He would not get any sleep now. The words of the Prophesy and Durin's warning would continue to plague his thoughts that night. He inhaled her scent that lingered on his bedroll… that alone would be his sole comfort for now. But they had to hurry and search for this missing Princess taken hostage and then return as soon as possible.

….

Fili, Thorin, Dwalin and Dain had examined several openings to tunnels on that side of the mountain, placing explosive charges from the mines at each. Once they were all clear of the tunnels after the rescue, they would seal them shut. And certainly if they were being pursued – this would be their means to safeguarding the rest of their men from ambush. Small groups of soldiers were left at each of these tunnels, ready to attack, even though it was unlikely that the orcs would leave in daylight.

They had found the large main tunnel and Draeg had prepared himself with a group of twenty of his men to go in, quietly moving towards the entrance.

Thorin and Dwalin hid behind a large rocky outcrop watching the main entrance.

He looked across at Fili who crouched behind another large rock with Dain. The rest of their small army of fifty strong soldiers were crouched around in higher points all watching all ready to attack. But the tunnels appeared completely silent.

"We are here for Princess Vara!" Draeg called out taking several steps closer to the entrance. He could certainly see some movement within."We are here to trade ourselves in her place!"

The shuffling sounds from within grew louder.

"Honour your word filth!" He yelled again.

"There are very few of you," a hissing came from within the tunnel, as several orcs arrived at the entrance, still remaining within the shadows glancing around carefully. "Lay your weapons down and come forth."

"Not until you release our Princess."

"We will do better – and take you to her." The orc rasped. "But the Master will not be happy with so few of you…"

"This is all that remains of our best fighters." Draeg stood firmly. "You have killed and injured the rest."

A group of orcs circled them now pointing their weapons at them.

"Collect their weapons!" The leader called out, as they jabbed their spears and swords at the dwarves now huddled in a circle.

Thorin could see Fili itching to move and looked at Dain who shot his arm out holding the Prince back firmly. They turned their attention back to the Blacklocks now being herded into the tunnels. The final orcs at the back of the pack remained outside the tunnels for a while, looking around suspiciously and then scuttled back into the dark depths.

Waiting a few more moments Thorin, Fili, Dwalin and Dain crept back down, and reaching the entrance peered in. The group had gone in, and beyond sight, but the clang of their armour could be heard. Signalling for silence Thorin gestured to follow as Fili lead the way. He could not explain it, but he had to do this. And so moving further into the darkness, weapons in hand, they stopped briefly to allow their eyes to adjust completely, and then followed the noise, keeping close together.

…

Shobha was woken up in the middle of the night, by urgent knocking from the guards outside her room. She was informed that Lord Bard had arrived himself with urgent news. So she had sent the guards to wake Balin, Dis, Kili, Tauriel and the other remaining members of the company to the war room to talk with him. They had all hurried in, at her summons, some not fully dressed yet abut nonetheless arriving fast and taking their seat around the table. By this time she had already spoken with Bard who had told her of the news of the two armies of a hundred and fifty strong Orcs each along with their many war trolls and beasts that were making their way towards the Lonely Mountain.

"So I have gathered you all here because Lord Bard has informed me that there are two large armies of Orcs that are marching on us. And will be here in a day or so: By tomorrow evening." She stood at the head of the table, unwilling to take the seat normally reserved for Thorin. She hated that he wasn't here, and was worried as to what he might be facing himself. "Why were we not aware of his sooner?"

"Our outposts were destroyed by them as they made their march up. None were left alive. And we heard no news at all from them, until a sole surviving trader managed to escape back to Dale, by some miracle!" Bard spoke hurried. "I have only known for the last hour myself. And came as soon as I could to inform you. I know King Thorin seeks out the source of these Orcs from the Misty Mountains, and so I thought I should offer out assistance.. Although our men are few, no more than seventy five in number."

"Clearly their intention was to sneak up on us and catch us all unprepared." She said with a deep frown across her face. "They intend to destroy every last one of us here. What about your people Bard – where will you evacuate them to? I am happy to offer shelter in our deep waiting halls…"

"We are preparing for everyone to evacuate to Mirkwood now. My son has left to speak with King Thranduil."

"He will not send assistance –" Nori spat out.

"No, but all we need is for them to accept our people for a short while, until they can seek safe passage elsewhere, or return back." Bard rubbed his forehead. "We have mustered every able bodied man that can fight –"

"That won't be enough. Even our best soldiers have followed Thorin and Fili. There is no way we will survive a battle." She said worried. "We have to fortify our defences and prepare for a siege. We can pick off as many as possible from the ramparts. If we can do that and even the numbers then we can go out to face them or take them on, if or when they eventually get in."

"We will join your army in battle, my Queen." Bard stood up to look from Shobha to the rest of the dwarves gatherers around. "We just need time to evacuate the whole of the town first."

"Balin, how do we close off the stone bridge?" Shobha asked.

"There is no way, it is not a draw bridge. We can only barricade the Great Gate." Balin replied.

Shobha watched as all the other dwarves looked at each other nervously. They had clearly not expected to fight so soon after the last great Battle for Erebor. Then she saw Bofur, which gave her an idea.

"Bofur. How much explosives do we have?" She asked.

"Enough to bring the whole mountain down, my Lady." He looked at her wide eyed, wondering what she planned. "But if we cut the bridge off we will not have the means to escape or send out a full army –"

"And anyway even if we blew up the bridge, their Bridge-Trolls would easily bridge the gap, lassie." Balin added.

"No – we need to plant some explosive charges hidden in the land surrounding outside. If we can take out as many of them with it as possible that will help us with the numbers." She said. "So Lord Bard – if you or your men want to join us – I advise you get here before they arrive. Or else head for Mirkwood and ask if King Thranduil is willing to help us. Now I will let you leave – I expect there are many preparations for you to undertake."

Bard nodded and then rising up from his seat and bowing, took his leave quickly.

"We need to get messages out to Thorin. Is that possible?" She looked at Balin.

"Aye- "

"I sent Allon to find Gandalf." She asked hopefully, although, she had no idea how they would find him. "And send a raven to warn Thorin Stonehelm. Tauriel you need to ride out to your King – I will write a message for him. Before this is done we will need his help too – and for our people to escape to Mirkwood if needed."

"I would like to stay and fight." Tauriel protested. "I want to stand with Kili and you all."

"No. There will be no battle until the final hour – and by that stage we will only be holding them off until everyone escapes." Shobha spoke sternly now. "And you should take Kili with you –"

"No! I am staying here!" he stood angrily, looking from Shobha, to Balin and his mother.

"Kili, please listen to me –" Shobha sat down in Thorin's seat finally. "This isn't a coincidence – marching two armies over, exactly a few days after Thorin has lead a small army of our own elsewhere. I just hope they are ok – because all those who are next in line to the throne are in that group. You are the last heir – we have to protect you now…"

Dis looked at Kili with concern and then at Shobha, giving her a nod in agreement.

"Dis you will need to lead the evacuation –"

"No! Not without you." Dis was firm about this one.

"There is no one else to go down with the ship, I have to do it in place of Thorin." Shobha was resolved about that. "Barr and Zodar will accompany you."

"My Lady – our King has asked that we do not leave your side –" Barr spoke quickly, only to be stopped by Shobha.

"What is up with everyone challenging me today! I wish you'd done that over the last few days when I really needed it. Our King is not here and this is an emergency. I will take full responsibility. In any case you both have families and I want some of our best guards to protect our young. I think that's vital for the future. Balin…? Gloin…? What would you advise?"

"Aye lass… I think you would be doing the honourable thing. I don't think Thorin would agree that you stood with our soldiers to the end – You are not trained for battle, but our fighters should have someone to lead them." Balin brushed his beard thoughtfully with his hand.

"We can not risk Kili, for he is heir now." Gloin nodded and then trailed off. "But, my lady, what if you…"

Shobha looked at him nodding to urge him on, but then he simply looked at the others concerned.

"He means to say what if you are… um… with child?" Dori iterated, blushing slightly.

It had only been ten days since they first made love.

"It is unlikely that is the case in only a few days. Even if it is – they will probably aim to kill me so I might as well go down fighting." She looked at everyone sternly, and they agreed with heavy sighs.

"We will be standing by you, my Queen." Bifur spoke up this time looking at his brothers.

"Bombur we need food stores, medicines and clean water in our deep waiting rooms. And we need to get everyone up and ready to evacuate by tomorrow morning.. And Oin: do you need help setting up medical bays and evacuating anyone from the infirmary?"

Bombur nodded without hesitation and looked at Oin next.

"We can manage that." The old healer nodded to her also and looked at his brother.

"Now how do we fortify our defences and gather up our army?" Shobha looked at Balin.

"That is no problem, lass."

"I also have quite a few ideas for attacks from the ramparts – " She stood up, and everyone else followed.

"Oh now you're talking, my Queen. This should be good." Nori smirked rubbing his hands together.

…

Dear All

Thank you so much for your continued support and following my story xx

Please please continue your lovely reviews, faves and followings - I am ever grateful. So this storyline around the Prophesy is entwined with my other story Thorin's Fate. They can be read independently, but its how things would have been different if they had met at a different timeline.

Wishing you all happy holidays and a happy new year! Xx

MaggYme – thank you so much! You really have made my year with your words! I am so grateful! As for Fili – all will be revealed in the future ;) my lips are sealed XD. You made me smile so much with that reaction to Shobha's outburst! Lol! Hope you like this chapter too – Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :)

dragonegyptianblue – I know its all about to kick off now… I hope you enjoy this chapter too Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :)

MissCallaLilly – I know how you feel! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year – and thank you so much for all your support (you were my very first reviewer – and for that I am ever grateful) :)

UnaLouise (sorry am replying to this storyline instead of the other) – thank you so much for that review – you totally made my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year :)

And special Thank you to EuropeanCupcake – I am always grateful for your support. Wishing you Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :)


	52. Chapter 52

Shobha stood on the ramparts with Balin, Gloin, Bofur and Nori. The valley surrounding the Mountain was quiet. Too quiet. Below all the camps set up outside by the Blacklocks and Dain's soldiers had all been packed away, and a few of Bofur's miners continued with their work on planting the explosive charges in the land just beyond the large stone bridge to the great entrance.

"Everyone has been evacuated into the deep waiting hall now, lass." Balin confirmed. "Oin has kept the sickest as they are, but there are only two such dwarves and he expects one will soon join our ancestors in the halls of Mandos."

She nodded still looking out across the dark land.

"And the explosives?"

"All in place – we will have to light the charge by hand." Bofur replied.

"What about if the fuse fails to work – do we have some way of detonating it from afar?" She leant over to look at the dwarves below, scurrying about like ants with their torches.

"Aye, my lady. We will fire arrows, that have been set alight. From up here, it shouldn't be difficult to aim."

There was heavy footfall up the stony steps approaching them.

"My Queen, Lord Bard and his men have arrived." Barr spoke with urgency.

"Arrange for them to be fed, and give them a place to rest. If they lack any suitable weapons or armour, they may need some provided." She them turned to him. "Then go down to the waiting hall please."

"But my Queen –"

"Not this time. I need you to help Dis and the others protect the women and the children. They will have to be led through the escape tunnels in the event that things go south here. And then, someone needs to block the escape tunnels so the orcs cant follow. That is your task." She spoke calmly.

"Don't worry, we will be standing with our Queen, to the very end if need be." Nori attempted to pacify her large guard. But his creepy tone combined with his clear delight at the prospect of being in a life and death situation only appeared to add to Barr's misgivings. He stood there for a moment, uncertain of how he could challenge their ruler's wife, and then finally accepted his orders, saluting her with a heavy fist and bowing before leaving.

She remained standing between Balin and Gloin looking out across the land, the anticipation of the horror of what was to unfold was becoming almost unbearable. It would be easier now to just get it over and done with. After all, on several occasions since her arrival here she had been sure she would die. At least she had the chance to feel true happiness with him. Then she thought about her family, particularly her parents. How she wished she could tell them one last time that she loved them. To have the chance of truly saying goodbye. And her thoughts turned to how she wanted to be cremated after her death in accordance with her ancestral Hindu customs.

"Balin…" she began, wondering how she would broach the subject with him.

"Aye lass?" The greying diplomat watched her carefully. He was uncertain how she could remain so calm in the face of all this trouble. But it was clear she was to ask something of him that would be deep and profound.

She took a deep breath again and then wondered whether they had all made funeral arrangements. But if death awaited them, it was not a peaceful one. This was war. So she merely shook her head and held her tongue. Once she was dead, it wouldn't matter how they took care of her. There would be a strong chance that the orcs would do something terrible in any case. She heard about how they refused to return Thror's body despite Nar's pleas.

Balin placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. They needed to get through this. She had been excellent in planning the defences for a siege. But if their walls were somehow breached they lacked strong warriors. Thorin's raven had not arrived yet, but he hoped that it soon would. Their King needed to return back fast.

…..

Fili tracked the noise, deep into the tunnels. The group moved as silently and swiftly as possible. The walls were sharp with many jagged rocks, and there was the odd chinking of mail when one of them accidentally caught a sharp edge as they moved in almost complete darkness. Dwarves had exceptional eyesight, having been a race of people accustomed to living underground. But even these tunnels were proving to be more challenging.

Eventually they emerged in a large open cavern. They could see distant torches, and the small group being led down a set of stony steps. There were numerous tunnels that all opened into this large cavern, and further countless sets of stony stairways leading up and down, with narrow walkways all carved into the mountain rock.

Fili held his hand up to halt the whole group, and ducked, presumably to avoid being spotted as the orcs led the Blacklocks further down. There was some hissing and angry chatter below amongst the orcs, but they didn't appear to turn back on themselves, and after a short pause they were following the group once more.

The Blacklocks had been taken down to a platform where the orcs had stopped again to argue amongst themselves.

Fili looked at the Thorin and the rest of the warriors he had led in, having crept as close as possible, remaining in the shadows, then signalled to attack.

They all charged. Several arrows, daggers and axes finding a few unsuspecting orcs before they could even step forward.

The Blacklocks has fought the orcs close by, attacking each in pairs to overpower them, led by Draeg. After a brief and efficient fight, they had apprehended four orcs between them. And Dain, Thorin, Dwalin and Draeg held their swords to their throats while Fili questioned them.

"Where is the Princess? And how many more of you in here?"

Dwalin landed a solid blow to the orc he held by the neck with his knuckle dusters.

"Come on we don't have all day." Dwalin shook the orc like a rag doll.

"Speak and we will be merciful."

"This doesn't feel right." Thorin spoke urgently. "It was too easy. There is something else at play here."

"Speak you filth." Draeg began to squeeze the throat of his orc.

"Kill… me… it matters… not…" the orc gasped, as his neighbour hissed at him.

"Shut your mouth scum." Another orc spat at his fellow orc.

"Keep yer tongue still or I will cut it out!" Dain jabbed his sword sharply at the orc that spoke.

"Where is Princess Vara? I will not ask again." Draeg loosened his grip.

"It is done. Your Kingdom will fall by morning." The orc wheezed a satisfied laugh in between gasps. "Your people… your whore-Queen – all gone –"

The orc was cut short as Thorin dealt a powerful blow to the stomach, causing him to double over and cough. But the two Blacklocks that held him, kept him up.

"Is that where the rest of your filth have gone?" He slapped the pitiful creature hard.

It spat out several teeth following the heavy slap, but merely laughed again.

"Search for the Princess Fili." Thorin bound the orc's arms and legs, kicking it into a heap in the ground. "We are turning back for Erebor, and we ride light and fast."

Dwalin looked at Thorin and nodded, they had fought, travelled and trained together for so long each could almost read the other without words.

"As for you. We won't kill you. We will bury you alive in here."

"Wait!" One orc screamed, as the other three orcs protested. "I will speak –"

"Go on." Thorin turned to it, as the others received silencing blows from various dwarrows retraining them.

"I will take you to the Princess and her two ladies. The other lady is dead, she starved herself – I know not what they did with her body, perhaps fed to the wargs." Thorin's grabbed the orc, binding his hands tightly and slung him towards Fili.

"Show us," he pulled the orc along. "But first tell me what your orcs are doing in Erebor."

"They are marching on the Mountain. The final fight." The orc looked genuinely afraid. "But I want to be released unharmed. Outside.. free."

Thorin studied the orc carefully. The creature seemed younger than the others, but he wouldn't trust it until they were safely outside.

"You have our word." Thorin pulled it along again. "But show us now."

It led them down a further tunnel, as Dwalin and several guards followed. They soon emerged in the dungeons, where there were several unguarded cells.

Hearing them approach someone stepped towards the bars of the cell.

"Help us… please…"

"The keys." Fili demanded.

"I do not have them." The orc uttered, recoiling in expectation of a strike for his miscalculation.

"Who does?" Fili shook the orc again.

But Dwalin had walked over to the cell.

"Stand back." He raised his axe and swung hard as the dwarrowdam inside rushed back. The lock creaked and buckled under his axe. And with his second strike the door opened. "Bollocks to keys –"

No sooner had the door opened, than three dwarrowdams rushed out. They looked gaunt, in dirty clothes, but appeared largely unhurt. They looked like Blacklocks, with raven hair in braids that had partially come undone.

"Your Majesty!" The youngest of he three knelt down before them. "We did not expect you to come – we must return to Erebor at once – Lady Pella knows some black speech. It is an ambush!"

She was exceptionally beautiful, with jet black hair, big, lively emerald eyes that hadn't lost their sparkle despite the suffering she had seen. Her eyes were almond shaped Fili watched her with overt fascination. And as her green eyes caught his blues, her olive skin flushed a little. She was scared and appeared desperate.

"Aye, my lady, we must go now –" Fili began, but she interrupted him, clutching at the young prince.

"No! You don't understand – they are after her! Your Queen! They mean to kill her and any heir she carries!" She looked from Fili to Dwalin and the soldiers, but Thorin had already set back along the tunnels. And Dwalin began to follow.

"Hurry up, Fili." The warrior groused ahead.

Vara was already dragging her two ladies in waiting along, although they seemed far more exhausted and worn out from the whole ordeal.

"Have they hurt you, my lady?" Fili asked quickly glancing at the young dam.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. "They were never interested in us. But lady Roa did not make it… I do not know what became of her body either…"

Fili nodded ushering her along, as the guards picked up the two other ladies, who were struggling to walk barefoot.

They were soon in the main chamber.

"Cousin?" Dain looked at Thorin, from where he stood guard over the captured orcs, but his cousin didn't appear to stop.

"Leave them there, tied up. I must return to Erebor now. Bring your men as soon and as fast as you can. Detonate the charges before leaving." Thorin pulled the orc who had revealed the whereabouts of the princess along. He had promised the creature its freedom and that much he would grant.

"Aye! You heard our King lads!" Dain shouted as he finished binding the three other orcs. "Come on! Carry those lasses! They are only wee things! Hurry!"

Thorin continued to pull the orc along the tunnel they had entered through with Dwalin and several more of his own guards following. But they were cut short as a loud rumbling shook through the mountains. The light from the passage ahead fading into a cloud of dust and rubble as the rock collapsed.

"Durin's beard!" Dwalin exclaimed pulling Thorin back as the orc fell to the floor.

"They were not meant to collapse the tunnels yet!" Thorin stood up looking around. "Quick back into the chamber!"

He pulled the orc onto its feet and pulled the creature along.

"There are many more routes out. The next is only moments from this." The orc limped along.

"Why are ya doing this?" Dwalin eyed the creature as it hurried to keep up with them.

"The only thing we are to expect in this life is pain, and death. If so, I would like what is left of it to be free of servitude."

The younger Fundin paused to look at the orc again. This was no run of the mill orc. He grasped the limping creature again and pulled it along. This time Dain, Fili and the remaining Blacklocks had caught up to them as they hurried towards the next tunnel and ducked in.

They raced along in the darkness, the jagged rocks cutting at them at every turn. Thorin only focussed on getting out into the open air, mounting his pony and riding back like the wind. He took a deep breath focussing, reaching for his battle calm, he couldn't afford to panic or worry.

They could hear shouts from the guards outside as they neared the opening, and several further loud rumblings ripped through them. The blast throwing them against the wall momentarily.

As they clambered back onto their feet and climbed out through the narrow opening they were faced with the scene of a small group of orcs having ambushed the guards waiting outside. A few already lay dead, and some trapped within the rocks.

Dwalin, and several guards rushed forwards weapons raised, moving, ducking and attacking with swift efficiency. Each move engaging with and pushing back the small troupe of orcs. Fili pushed Vara behind him, drawing his broadswords shielding her.

"Flee far from here. Our agreement is settled. If you cause trouble – I will not hesitate to kill you." Thorin cut the bounds of the orc that had helped them, and turned towards the fight.

They had hacked, chopped, and cut down the orcs, when a screech from behind Thorin, led him to turn towards the darkened tunnel where the three orcs had unbound themselves and made one final charge at them. Fili had dispatched one already, and it fell limply to the ground, its black blood splattering on the young prince and the Princess shielded behind him.

But the one closest to Thorin was mere inches away from him with its sword, jabbing, only to be halted by the body of another orc. The young one that Thorin had freed. As Dwalin, decapitated the charging orc with a single sharp swing from his large battle axe, the impaled orc fell to his knees.

The King felt a pang of pity for the cursed creature, falling to its side and catching it. He expected the creature would have been long gone, but to have stayed and stood between him and a sword wielded by his own kind was more than a noble death for an orc.

"Thank you." It was all he could manage. It did not feel right – this thing was an orc.

"Now my debt is paid…" it gasped raggedly. "And I am free… Some of us were not always this way. I was birthed from a woman. My mother… an Easterling. She was kind, and suffered for me… I hope I will see her now…"

Finally, it's wretched life ebbed away, it lay limp, eyes staring up into the grey sky. A child of man – it was a hard concept for Thorin to grasp, but it would explain why he had been so eloquent and craved his freedom. It appeared some were destined to lead miserable lives. He slowly shut the creatures eyes and lowered its body to the ground.

Standing up with full resolve, he turned to Draeg.

"Take care of the dead – and this creature. It died saving my life." Thorin walked towards the ponies. "Dwalin, will you –"

"Ya need not ask me, brother. She is my kin too." His friend was by his side before he could ask it.

"I am coming, Uncle, this is my fault." Fili began racing forward.

"Aye! I will get this lot together fast– we'll be on yer tail soon Cousin!" Dain shouted at them as the three of them mounted their ponies, followed closely by all eight of Thorin's own guard that rode out with them.

…..

The ground rumbled. The time had come. Shobha stood in front of the strange mannequin that held the last of her armour, her breastplate. The armour was light – it was not the original set that Fili and Dwalin had trained her in, but the slightly heavier set Thorin had picked out for her on the handful of times he had tried to train her, himself. She smiled bitterly at the memory. He had lacked the patience, and was quite harsh with her, but had always made it up to her and more immediately afterwards. There was a gentle knock on their bedroom door, and Balin let himself in.

"Lass, are you ready?"

"I cant get the breast plate on…"

"That's because it is usually done by your loved one." Balin walked over to her softly. He wore mail, and carried several heavy weapons. He was not the Balin, she was accustomed to. Her moved swiftly and silently, placing the final piece over her chest and buckling it. "They are approaching."

He paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry lass…" Balin whispered as he finished the last adjustments. She bent her arms and legs testing reaching for her sword and daggers. It felt uncomfortable, bulky. She didn't like it.

"I don't want this one. This breast plate is no good." She grappled with the straps. "Please can you take it off?"

Balin quickly complied. And as soon as he was done, she rushed to their wardrobe and lifted open a chest. Inside were the clothes she arrived here in. She pulled out her cargo jacket and pulled it on.

"Lass…?"

"I cant move or breathe in that thing." She nodded and squeezed the gentle dwarf's arm. "If I die – I am going to be bloody comfortable when I do it."

And with that they made their way out of the room to join the rest of the company who waited in the corridor armed to the teeth. They immediately fell into place forming a protective circle around her, walking up together.

….

They stood on the ramparts waiting. The rumbling of the approaching army shaking the ground as it neared as the skies turned grey.

"My Queen," Barr had quietly moved towards them.

She turned around to find both Zodar and Barr standing there.

"Several of the Blacklocks that went out to the Misty Mountains have returned. They said the King will return as soon as possible, but that they were sent to keep guard."

She nodded.

"Get them ready for battle then."

"My Queen," they both knelt before her, and she realised at that point that they wore their golden armour, as the Queen's Guard.

"Please let me stand with you, my Queen." Aro, the youngest of her guards stepped forward. And joining the other two knelt down.

"Ok. But you two have a task to do… can you fight in that?"

"Aye – this is not only for ceremony, my Queen."

"Come on then – this lot will be at our gates soon…"

…..

"My King, they will be surrounded soon!" Tauriel paced the hall below Thranduil's throne, as he calmly read the note written to him by the new Queen of Erebor.

"And I am happy to grant the Queen her wishes – but she only asks for asylum for her people." He stood and descended down towards the dwarf prince and his captain. Legolas had left to travel with Gandalf, and he knew it was due to heartache. He had hoped that his affections for the red haired elleth were a fleeting fancy, but alas, this was not the case.

"Please help us. You promised that you would come to her aid." Kili requested as politely as he could given the circumstances. "You claim to love her…"

Thranduil turned sharply at this, shooting the young prince a stern look.

"And tell me… When have I confessed undying love to a married mortal woman before…?"

"Surely that is why you and my Uncle still have this strange hostility between you."

Tauriel tried to catch his mahogany eyes, in order to signal for him to stop. But he either ignored her or didn't notice.

"She has shown you kindness, when you treated her terribly. She has been gracious in wearing your gift.. I have seen her humouring you. And I have seen how you look at her. My uncle is not unfounded in his suspicions."

Thranduil scoffed.

"Fine. I will go. I will not leave her to die at the hands of Orcs –"

"If your Uncle was so wise and caring, why did he leave her unguarded?" Thranduil snapped back this time. He lost his temper for a moment. This young whelp of a dwarf had no right in saying what he did. He was angry at Thorin, angry at the situation she found herself in, and angry at himself that he was not rushing over to help her. "She has asked that you remain under my protection also."

"If I am to be the last heir of Durin to survive, then I will not hide away in an elvish palace, while my aunt is killed for the sake of MY people." Kili began to walk away.

…..

Dear All,

Thank you for your patience – sorry it's been so long.

Shobha's fight is coming in the next chapter. sorry if the orc story was a bit sad, but I was reading about how orcs came to be, and thought it was all very sad :(

Please please leave a review (even a quick one) to let me know your thoughts I would be really grateful xx

Special thank yous -

dragonegyptianblue - thank you so much. It was a trap, i think they all worried it may have been a trap but Thorin went anyway to protect Fili. There may be some betrayal coming up. hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

MaggYme - thank you so much. It may be more Helms deep with dwarves than bofta lol! And Blondy might surprise you ;) he has a strange thing for her it is a bit borderline creepy... (but there is a reason, all revealed in the future) lol! hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	53. Chapter 53

The army stood outside. Wargs snarling, the orcs howling and sneering. When a large orc, clearly one of the generals, at the front stepped forward.

"We come only for the Queen." He snarled. "Surrender her, and we will leave the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor alone."

"I will believe that when I see ya wear a pink skirt and dance around." Bofur muttered under his breath standing on the rampart near Shobha.

"Do we need to reply Balin?" She asked. "Do I need to have a witty comeback?"

"No lass," Balin shook his head. "We don't dignify them with a reply. They are asking us to betray our own Queen, this becomes treason. Similar to betraying Thorin himself!"

"We are ready." Gloin reassured. "They wont be able to storm in anytime soon."

She didn't want to kill or fight any creatures. She just wanted them gone. The only task she was to fulfil was to go down with the ship in place of the King.

The ground reverberated again with the sound of the orc horns and the beating of their weapons on the ground. And there was a slight clanking of armour from a few soldiers that manned the ramparts of Erebor that had been rattled by the sound.

"Give them a horn back…" she commanded. "Ours is better – make it extra loud please."

No sooner had she given the command, than the sounds of the deep Erebor horn resonated through them. The sound travelling through the mountain, and through the ground. It made the orcs step back startled for a moment, before they were shouted at to hold their ground.

A loud command was growled below in black speech. It sounded unearthly.

"Duck lass! Shields!" Balin shouted as a volley of arrows pelted at them. He had the advantage of understanding the language well.

"Fire back!" Gloin shouted. And shobha watched through a gap in the ramparts as many orcs were felled by the sturdy arrows of Erebor.

And that began the charge. More orc horns blew, and their foot soldiers advanced towards their gates.

"Light yer arrows!" Bofur shouted. "Wait for it…. Fire now!"

Just as the first wave of orcs stepped over the land close to erebor the arrows lit with oil went flying below. Some orcs caught fire, while some arrows landed in the earth.

Shobha felt Balin cover her again just before a loud explosion ricocheted through the ground. The clatter of armour could be heard below, as she could only imagine many orcs were caught in the explosive charge below.

There was more shouting in black speech.

"Light yer arrows again!"

More shouting and confusion. More arrows pelted them from above.

"Fire!"

Another two explosions this time.

"Again! Light up! Aim for those rocks!" Bofur shouted. "Fire!"

More shouting in black speech and another explosion, followed by cheering from the dwarves. She quickly stood up.

"They're retreating!"

She pushed past Balin to look over the rampart. There were several large craters blown into the ground with many scattered bits of armour, body parts and a few intact bodies around where the charges were.

But while the foot soldiers pulled back, several large trolls began making their way forward, holding clubs and maces. Some pulled large catapults forwards. More arrows fired at the dwarves and Shobha ducked under her own shield this time as both Gloin and Balin reinforced her from either side with their own shields.

"We have to move in now." Balin began to usher her away, as a loud crash sounded, from several large rocks hitting the mountain and rolling away.

The Rock of the Mountain withstood the force, but this was not good.

….

They had been pelted with rocks for the last few hours, as they braced the gates.

"What happens if they breach these gates?"

"We have a few more made of stone and heavy wood further in, but it is best to keep the fighting on the upper levels. The lower we go, the fewer the escape routes there are." Gloin explained. "At least those trolls cant get in."

"How will Thorin get in?"

"He might have to come in via the tunnels from Mirkwood." Balin explained.

She nodded.

"Send the guards to ask Dis to evacuate everyone." She called out as Aro, the young guard pushed her back protectively.

"They are advancing again!" A shout came from Nori who was returning from the ramparts.

"Take our Queen to the Throne room!" Balin shouted at Aro.

The young guard guided her into the Throne room, where several more soldiers joined them. As the sound of pounding came from the enormous gates.

"My Queen, I am to take you on to the royal wing, through the passageway behind the throne." Aro spoke. "Then there is another passageway through the royal wing to the lower waiting halls. From there we can find an escape way."

She was about to protest.

"These are Balin's orders as your brother, and in the absence of our King, your husband, who would be your protector, your brother takes over the responsibility, my Queen." Aro explained softly. He watched her carefully with his hazel eyes. If he needed to, he was permitted to remove her to safety by force. Both Balin and Dwalin had been clear about this during his training. He was the youngest Royal Guard, and he was proud of it. He would see his duty through.

She looked at the Great doors to the throne room, where she had stood just over two weeks ago nervously waiting to be walked up to her waiting groom. The next thought was to rush out and give Balin a hug in case she never got the chance again. But before she could move, the door had burst open in the entrance hall, and she could hear the shouts, and the clash of metal on metal. They had breached the great gates!

The guards shut and braced the door to the throne room.

"This way my Queen –"

There was pounding on the door of the throne room.

"Hurry!" The remaining guards followed as Aro ushered her through the passageway emerging in Thorin's study. Deep in the royal wing it was hard to imagine that a war even raged on above.

She was no fighter, that much was true, but she was not ready to rush down the escape tunnels, while everyone else fought. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming.

…

They dismounted from their ponies, it had taken almost a day of continuous riding to reach the vicinity of Erebor. It appeared the orcs had entered the Lonely Mountain. Several Trolls stood outside guarding watching for stragglers.

Thorin hoped that they had stuck to the escape plans, and that Shobha hadnt insisted on remaining until the last.

"We need to fell the trolls first…" Fili spoke urgently.

"It doesn't matter – they cant get inside. We just need to get past them." Thorin looked at Dwalin and his friend knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Too risky – " Dwalin concluded. "Take the passageway from Mirkwood."

"Aye." Thorin nodded. "Let's go."

They had no time to waste.

…..

There was a loud knock on Shobha's door. The guards all stood with their weapons drawn, as Aro opened the door.

"We need to get moving." Balin stood outside, as she rushed over to hug him.

"I wouldn't mind a wee hug too, m'lady!" Nori winked creepily standing beside him. The bouffant-haired dwarf had a massive grin plastered across his face despite being covered in orc blood.

"No time Nori. They are roaming the corridors in packs. We need to collect Oin first." Balin was not happy about having to take her with them, but the escape route was otherwise blocked. "This way…"

He led them along several corridors in the furthest part of the royal wing. A part that even Shobha hadn't explored.

"Is everyone ok?"

"We have sustained many casualties lass." He rounded several corners and shot down several stairwells silently. Stopping at corners to peer around. "At least the trolls cant get in. And there is another passageway near the infirmary."

"What about Bofur?"

"They went down to help Dis." Nori confirmed. "Gloin is with Oin."

"Arm yourselves – we have company!" Balin shouted as a pack of orcs rounded on them in the dark passageway.

The guards were quick to fight, Aro stood with her. It appeared his duty was to guard her. Balin fought several orcs with ease, while Nori appeared to be struggling with the third orc. Shobha took a dagger and carefully aiming, threw it at the creature. It wedged deep in its thigh and Nori finished it off. He bounded over to her having retrieved her dagger.

"Those are too good to leave behind." He wiped the blood off on his trousers and handed it back with a smile.

"Um…Thanks." What more could she say?

Dead men, orcs and dwarves lay on the floor of the corridors. The life lost was heartbreaking for her.

They moved further along reaching another set of stairs when Balin held his hand up to halt them all. The guards were poised immediately. But then Balin seemed to relax a bit.

"It is I, Mol. One of the Blacklocks." He approached them slowly, arms raised in surrender. "We have cleared the path to the royal wing!"

"That was quick work. They were swarming around there laddie!" Balin appeared surprised.

"Shall I escort our Queen?"

"That's not a problem laddie." Balin shook his head. "She must stay with me."

"The corridor ahead is full of em." Mol carried on, shaking his head and pointing at several cuts to his clothing. "I don't think it wise. Anyway we can take the whole guard."

Balin looked suspiciously at the dwarrow at first.

"We can wait for you there, Sir." Mol explained.

Balin looked ahead at the corridor. It was indeed teaming with orcs. He groaned. He didn't like her leaving with another dwarf, they did not know.

"Mol, I am ok for now. Let's all stick together. And we can head back together." Shobha patted him on the shoulder, much to Balin's relief.

They moved together as a group rushing forwards, as the orcs noticed them and began to advance on them. Once again, the guards together with Balin, Nori and now Mol, took down over a dozen orcs, when Aro suddenly staggered into her. He clutched his neck tightly, wincing.

"Aro!" She grabbed him to support him. "We need to get to the infirmary. Now!"

The other guards helped her, as they quickly made their way into the infirmary and barricaded the doors. The place was empty except for Gloin and Oin at the back. They came rushing over.

"On here." They lifted the young guard onto the nearest cot. As she took some clean gauze and pressed it to his neck firmly.

"Thank you my Queen." Aro uttered dazed, and drowsy. "I am sorry. I do not know how…"

"Don't be sorry. You are a brilliant guard. Its me that should be sorry. Get this armour off!" She spoke to the others, while pressing firmly the stab wound in his neck, slipping her fingers firmly under the edge of the breast plates. "Cut the tabs now."

Oin began to cut the leather straps, but it was becoming futile, as hot red liquid poured out from underneath.

"No please stay with me Aro!" She pressed harder. As they removed the armour his injury appeared to have been too deep for anything to be done slipping under his collarbone.

"It was…" his breathing was ragged now, and Oin gently eased his helmet off, revealing his youthfully handsome face. He smiled, a dimple revealing itself on his right cheek and reaching up to his hazel eyes. He was far too young to die. "My honour… to serve…"

He coughed, and gasped again, and after several shallow breaths he looked over at her, as though seeing someone familiar, and smiled again weakly. Finally, his head lolled back in her arms, his eyes glassy, pupils dilated. Oin gently touched her bloodied hands, and moved to shut his eyes. She gently lowered his head into the cot, his body still warm and rested her forehead on his chest. If not for the blood, he could have looked as though he were sleeping peacefully, a young, handsome dwarrow.

"Nooooo!" She fell onto her knees next to the body, tears welling in her eyes, as she regarded her bloodied hands. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Oin held her immediately, stroking her hair, trying his best to sooth her. She had only ever lost a handful of patients in her lifetime. And even then it had never been under such helpless circumstances. Never while she held anyone and watched the spark of life leave their eyes. There would have been intense resuscitation.

Nori was immediately there with wet cloths wiping her hands clean as best as he could while Oin continued to hold her.

"We can't stay here much longer, lass." Balin knelt in front of her as she slumped down, tears flowing freely. Oin sat with her. "Shobha...? ...lass?"

She looked at him with her tear filled mahogany eyes, a flicker of understanding returning, as she reached for her calm once more, and she nodded.

"Back out the way we came?" Mol asked returning from the door.

Balin nodded.

"Oin are you ready?"

One of the guards had hoisted the last patient onto his back. He was a frail elderly dwarrow, who looked vacantly at them all.

"Yer should jus leave me 'ere." The elderly patient grumbled. "I'm old and tired. On me way out."

"We don't leave any of our own behind." Gloin snapped at him. "Be grateful, lest they use your skin to make something foul."

She wiped her face and stood up, nodding in understanding as they all moved towards the door again. Everyone had their weapons drawn and ready, as Nori and Mol opened the door. And they began to move forward.

They were slower, with the elderly patient, but they were on the move, when more orcs came at them. This was a smaller group, but they were separated by the scattered approach and their new burden.

Balin and Nori were busy fighting, while Gloin and Oin tackled more orcs, and the guards busy protecting the rest of them. And they could hear more footfall.

"Take her to the escape tunnel Mol!" Balin shouted finally. "Go! And take a guard with you!"

"Balin! No!"

"I will find you lass. I promise." He killed the orc he was fighting and moved to her, grabbing her shoulder and pressing his forehead to hers gently. "Now go, little sister."

Mol had already grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along the corridor fast, the guard that followed was struggling to keep up as he moved. Shobha didn't care anymore. Chances were, she would die now. She only hoped that Dis had evacuated everyone safely.

They finally reached the royal wing again, and he pulled her along towards their room. Then opening the heavy door and looking inside he pushed her in.

"Wait here. I am going to check that all is clear, my lady." Mol shut the door behind him.

…

Thorin moved through the escape tunnel, emerging in the waiting hall. But to his surprise it was empty, although there was evidence of many dwarves having stayed there at one point.

"They have been evacuated then?" Fili asked hopefully.

"Our people are still fighting in there. I will not relinquish my Kingdom." Thorin moved ahead. "There is another secret passage way just beyond this corridor. It falls near the treasury. Maybe you should remain here Fili."

"No I am coming." He shook his head firmly. The guilt of his actions would remain with him until they had reclaimed their mountain from the invaders, and each of the dead mourned properly. But it didn't matter, for he felt compelled to save Vara. And given the choice, even with hind sight he would choose to go after her again.

As they emerged near the treasury, Thorin looked about.

"You go to the royal wing. She may still be there. Then get her to safety." He commanded his nephew, who nodded, disappearing in that direction.

"Balin will still be here." Dwalin growled, he knew his brother was the next one to take Thorin's place in leading their men in battle, and he would die fighting.

Thorin nodded fully understanding what his cousin thought.

"Ya go and find her, Baheluh." He grabbed his old friends shoulder once more, before parting ways.

….

Shobha heard banging outside her door, and a struggle. She crept near it with her sword and shield in hand, when there was sudden silence.

The sound of her thumping heart was deafening, in anticipation. Holding her breath, she pulled the door open. But outside all was silent. Slowly moving to the door, she peered outside. The last thing she saw was the pommel of a sword coming down on her head, when the darkness took her.

Fili moved silently towards the royal wing. The fallen lay scattered along the corridors. There were men, orcs and dwarves.

"My Prince!" He turned pointing his sword at the voice, only to be faced with a dwarf. A Blacklock!

"Who…?"

"It's me, my Prince. Mol, son of Grol." He held his hands up, although his sword was still bloody in his hand.

"The Queen is safe, I just need to get her to safety. This way."

Fili frowned, struggling to comprehend that she would remain within the room all this while.

"She had been in her room all the while?"

"No Sire, we collected Oin and a patient, but were ambushed, so Balin asked that I take her to safety until we cleared the escape route." He explained.

"Aye." Fili nodded. "Show me –"

Mol led the way towards their room. When Fili was stopped by a pair of hands grasping at his legs. It was one of the Royal Guard! He lay gasping on the floor. His eyes were wide with horror, and he was desperately attempting to speak.

"In there, my Lord." Mol ushered the prince quickly. "Hurry my Prince, I don't know how long the corridor will be clear for again…"

Fili tried to stand up, but the guard used all his final strength to grasp at him.

"Here, let me attend to him." Mol bent down, wrenching his hands roughly off the prince.

"Gentle, Mol. The dwarf is injured."

"Aye, my Prince."

Fili walked through, opening the door.

As soon as he walked through, he was grasped by three dwarves, knocking him to the ground, while two more dwarves bound him and rid him of his weapons fast.

They pulled him back onto his feet. One stepped forward and struck him hard, but despite the heavy blow, he continued to struggle. Until to his horror one of the dwarves moved towards a lithe body that lay on the large bed.

"Struggle some more young prince, and see where it gets her." The dwarrow holding him rasped in his gravelly voice.

Fili immediately stood still, panic slowly rising in him. Was she dead? Then he noticed the tiny movements of her chest as she breathed shallow.

The dwarf closest to her lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Time to wake up, woman." He continued to tap her cheeks, as she groaned. Finally getting impatient, he held some smelling salts under her nose, which made her gag and cough. He roughly grabbed her and hauled her to her feet, although it was clear she was incapable of standing. He held her upright, as she fought to open her eyes. She was taller than him, but being much slighter in her build, her weight was nothing to him. He held her up like a large rag doll and brought her to the end of the bed.

"Durin's 'airy arse crack! You 'it the little bitch too 'ard." One scoffed. It was almost a half laugh. "It's no good when they can't stand. A right pain in the arse!"

"Quit yer moaning, and hang her up from the bed frame then. We have to tie her up anyway. Who knows maybe she will come round a bit more, when he is done with her."

"What are you – let her go. You have me." Fili wriggled again, this time head butting one of the dwarves holding him, but receiving a knee to his stomach for it. He coughed and spluttered. "You… can have… whatever… you want."

Mol walked through the door at that point his hands bloody, from having struggled to kill the dying guard.

"Fucking fool. He just wouldn't let go. Well now young Prince, what we want is to get rid of this bitch, and your Uncle. I doubt you would stand in the way of progress… hmmm?" Mol carried on, as though it was a perfectly civil conversation.

The dwarves tied her wrists and threw the rope around the top frame of their grand four-poster bed, and pulled, hoisting her up in a half suspended state. They had already stripped her of her armour and mithril. Mol moved closer to her and seeing her still semi conscious, gave her several firm slaps. Her cheeks were red from the strikes and a large bruise visible on her forehead where she had been knocked out. Her head lolled, as she groaned attempting to open her eyes.

"You can't hit women so hard you imbecile! They are not strong like our kind. They are weak and pathetic." He chastised one of the others, as he firmly picked her chin up to look at her. "Shame really, she is a pretty little thing. But just because the King finds pleasure between her legs, it doesn't make her a worthy Queen."

"Please… we can talk to the King. There will be some solution –"

Fili was cut short again by a heavy blow into his chest, which winded him.

"We have scarified so many of our own kin for this cause. The time for talking is one past." Mol spoke again. He pulled a cane out of his scabbard and gestured towards the other dwarrow who had just suspended her. He moved closer to her and turned her around to face her away and ripped her blouse open at the back, bearing her soft brown skin to them all. "And where was Thror when our people came for help? Our own kin were persecuting us. And we were being driven out of our own lands. Thror was too busy with his hoard… Thror's hoard, Thorin's whore… it's all the same. You Kings are selfish. We need a council to rule. A republic. Not some divine monarchy. And we could live, trade and work with even the orcs…"

He struck her with the cane. Fili cursed in Khuzdul as she groaned.

"Come on. Wake up you little tart…"

Mol struck her again viscously. Red weals appearing where the cane had made contact. She could feel the pain through the thick fog that clouded her senses, and the burn of the ropes around her wrists where the pull of her own body weight was put through, as her legs buckled under her.

"Wakey wakey!" He struct her again and again. The last time she cried out. The pain reviving her a bit. "That's a bit better."

"You see Fili, I WAS hoping that your Uncle cared enough to come looking for his new bride, but apparently not… and I really wanted his _Majesty_ to watch. But in his absence, you will do… I see how you look at her – I am sure you would love to _share_ her even, if your Uncle would let you… maybe even enjoy her _together_... A little Uncle –nephew bonding time eh? I bet just the thought alone makes your dick hard…"

He ripped her breeches off, leaving her in only her underwear, cutting any tethering with his dagger.

"Ooh and look she's hairless unlike our females… feel these disgustingly smooth legs." He said running his chubby hands along her skin as Fili growled, pulling hard against his restraints and captors. "Well you can watch now while nothing but a lowly orc has its way with this precious little bitch of yours."

Mol struck her legs hard with the cane this time. And she lifted her head up weakly, screaming, as she struggled to gain her footing from her place of suspension.

"Mol…?" She questioned, in her confusion, fingers reaching up in vain attempt to relieve the pain from the rope.

"Sorry sweetheart – nothing personal. But we have to do this. I am sure you will eventually enjoy it…" he walked over to the door opening it as two rather tall orcs stepped through. They looked at her immediately, licking their lips and laughing evilly.

Fili pulled harder at his restraints.

"Touch her, and I swear I will kill you all! Myself!"

"If you're not going to cooperate then…" Mol walked over calmly and landed a punch to his jaw, and pulled out his dagger.

Shobha began to focus a bit more. She could feel the cold air on her stinging legs and back, and was beginning to grasp what was going on.

"No please. You have me now. Let him go –"

"No Shobha!"

"Oh how touching." Mol sneered sarcastically. "The love between the Prince and his Uncle's whore… well tell you what? If you are a good girl and behave then we will let your Prince go once he has watched you. So what's it going to be?"

He dug the dagger deeper into Fili's skin, a trickle of blood dancing its way down his neck, disappearing under armour.

"Ok – ok! Don't kill him."

"Beg."

The orcs began to grope themselves.

"P… please…?"

"I don't think that's good enough. Surely that is not how you welcome your King between your legs?" He inched the dagger into Fili's skin more.

"Wait! Please! Take me!" She shouted, the words making her sick to the stomach.

"Better… lets see if we can't improve on that... hmmmm?"

…..

Thorin had found the Fundins, Nori, Gloin and Oin.

"Where are they?"

"Mol, the Blacklock, said he would get her to safety!" Balin began rushing towards the royal wing. "Through your own escape route."

"That passageway was empty earlier." Dwalin yelled. "Hurry they must still be there!"

Thorin led the way rushing forward. As they turned towards the throne room, they ducked narrowly missing several arrows that flew their way. Ahead of them, to their surprise, they spotted a large group of Elven guard fighting a mass of orcs that stood at the entrance to the royal wing.

They moved closer as one by one the orcs were felled, to find Kili and Tauriel fighting amongst them. Further ahead Thranduil was fighting a smaller group single handedly. Thorin bent down grabbing an axe stuck in a dead orc and threw it, bringing down one of the orcs as he ran ahead to join the Elvenking.

"So you are back?" Thranduil acknowledged, swirling his swords, blocking several strikes in one movement, as Thorin joined him.

"Well observed. And what might _you_ be doing here Thranduil?"

"I swore to come to your Queen's aid – I am honouring my oath." He moved with grace as he killed the final attackers simultaneously. "I have looked elsewhere. She must be here…"

"And the others – "

"Safe in my halls for now. Your Queen wrote to me asking for asylum, which I granted for her sake. You sister is amongst them."

"This way." Thorin pushed on through their parlour.

They burst in through his bedroom door, to find six dwarves, some restraining his eldest nephew, while two orcs hovered over his bride, who had been bound to their bed posts like a piece of meat. The back of her blouse was ripped open, and her breeches stripped off, bruises on her pretty face, and cane marks on her skin.

Thorin and Thranduil had startled the group as they stormed in, moving like lightning to kill the orcs immediately before facing the others holding Fili bound.

"No closer, or I'll gut him." Mol pointed a dagger to Fili's throat.

"Frankly I don't care for your pathetic threats." Thranduil spoke.

The Elvenking threw a dagger, which landed deep in Mol's arm, forcing him to drop the weapon held at Fili. It allowed Fili to jump onto of him, wriggling free of his captors, and leaving Thranduil to kill them both.

Thorin was quick to kill the other two dwarrows, the one nearest to Shobha diving behind the side of the large bed, while he turned towards the last group.

Dwalin burst in through the door at that moment following

"Take him away." Thorin growled to indicate Mol, as he moved rapidly towards her. The remaining dwarrow who hid beside the bed, slowly stood up holding his arms high in surrender. Nori had rushed in and began restraining him.

"Leave them with me." Dwalin growled punching Mol hard several times as he dragged him away.

As Thorin rapidly cut the rope that tied her to the bed posts and scooped up her weak body into his arms, Thranduil immediately removed his cloak, moving to cover her. She looked at him weakly, sobbing, her body in all sorts of pain, and her head still dull after being struck hard.

"We need to get her to Oin." Thorin spoke.

"Better to take her to my halls - Until Erebor is cleared of the dead."

"We have many more clear rooms –"

"Well you and your Queen would be welcome to stay as my guests." Thranduil bowed his head. He would not beg, no matter how much pity he felt for the little woman the dwarf king held tightly in his arms. Taking one more look at her as she grew more limp, battered and bruised, and hoping that they had managed to save her from being violated, he turned away to leave.

"Thranduil," Thorin stopped after taking another step towards the door to his study, turning back to the elf again and bowing his head. It was not something he ever thought he would say to the elvenking, but he was begrudgingly grateful the elf had honoured his word to his Queen. "Thank you."

Thranduil bowed his head once more before taking his leave, as Thorin hurried on with his wife.

….

Shobha opened her eyes, and suddenly gasped. The light was dim, and the room, quiet. Everything that had transpired seemed like a nightmare, but her body and head ached. Then she recalled Mol, being bound to their own bed, and the orcs, it made her thrash in the bed as she scrambled to try and get to her feet. When a large hand reached out to her, in an attempt to reassure, she thrashed even more.

"You're safe Amralime." Thorin hushed her, pulling her into his strong arms, holding her tight, until she settled. Her initial struggles, dying away slowly as realisation finally dawned, eventually turning into soft sobs. He kissed her hair gently stroking her arm. He had seen her back, the skin was red from the marks of Mol's cane, and raw. "I am sorry, my beauty. So very sorry."

He whispered the words over and over, his short comings for leaving her. They were not his usual proud or stubborn words.

Oin had offered to examine her while she had passed out after being cut down, with Thorin present, to minimise her trauma, but Fili had sworn he was forced to watch every moment of suffering inflicted on her. And while they had removed some of her clothing, they had not touched her. For that little Thorin was thankful.

She lay on his chest, sobbing, as he held her gently, whispering soothing words, soaking his tunic with her ample tears. He wanted to kill Mol just for what he had done. But Dwalin and Balin had reminded him the importance of the information to be gained from the traitors, and having a formal trial.

He desperately wanted to go out on a murderous rampage, to scour the lands and kill as many orcs as he could find. The anger that stirred in him was unquenchable. But he knew it was more important that he remained right here. For her. And so he held her, stroking her hair, muttering soothing words in Westron and Khuzdul, while she cried for Aro, for all the life lost and all the horror she had seen and felt, until she finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

...

Dear All,

Thank you so much for following so far xx please please leave a review fave/follow let me know what you think xx

I am sorry about Aro :( but everyone else we know survived. sorry if this was a bit traumatic, but there is a reason why they have targetted her... all will be revealed. sorry it got a bit dark, but i promise it will get better. now they need to get to the bottom of these attcks.

Special thank yous to everyone who left a review :) i am so grateful that you've taken the time xx

dragonegyptianblue - so true! she was so prepared to die :( She needs time now to recover

dearreader - thank you so much! The orc and Aro were my (less elegant) way of portraying how wasteful of life, on all sides, these battles were.

UnaLouise - thank you so much! she isnt a badass warrior type heroine, but more of a meek girl trying to do her best in a bad situation. And thank you again for sharing the story. That really was dark but amazing! :)


	54. Chapter 54

Shobha had slept almost continuously for several days. She was simply not ready to face anyone. Eventually, even when her mind was ready, her body was not. Thorin had remained with her throughout. He patiently held her when she needed it, saved her from her nightmares that kept her from sleeping for more than several hours continuously.

Then when she was finally ready to leave the safety of their room, she threw herself fully into preparing Aro's funeral and helping Oin treat the wounded.

It transpired that Aro's parents lived in Ered Luin, and he had another brother there with a young family, for whom his parents had remained to help. So Shobha herself had sent them an escort of Dain's guards who were to deliver the news in person, and bring them back to Erebor for when Aro was to be entombed.

Over the next two weeks the dwarves of Erebor had all slowly returned to their lives, and then their routines.

Shobha had taken time away from her more visible duties as Thorin's consort to spend all her time helping in the infirmary. She felt comfortable there, and at home. The thought of sitting next to Thorin at the formal meals, excepting the one celebrating the dead, was more than she could bear. She would instead sneak in to the kitchen and eat with Bombur, Elin and Lena, who had kept her whereabouts secret, even from Zodar and Barr. And so the Queen's seat had often remained empty, and Thorin had only stayed at meals as long as he was needed. But when he returned to their apartment, he would find it empty. Initially his first instincts were to search the whole Mountain to find her, and bring her back. But when he had learned that she continued to tend to the injured, he felt like a jealous husband, opting to let her continue her work. After all he too had much to get on with.

She had only truly appeared to look happy, when little Lena, Bombur and Elin's daughter, or young Gael, who was now called himself 'Gaelin, Son of Dwalin', would hold her hand or give her a hug. Something that had not escaped Thorin's watchful eye, and with each passing day, he began to despair that he did not love her as she deserved.

Unfortunately she would not return until late from her work at the infirmary, almost everyday, by which time Thorin had often fallen asleep alone. And coming to hate their cold, empty marriage bed, he had also begun to work until late, when he would fall sleep in his study.

In truth, she hated their bed, after what had happened, in particular after being tied to it. But she felt pathetic about it, given how many had been killed or injured, and so remained silent about her feelings. If Thorin fell asleep in his study, because he was busy at work, there was no reason for her to sleep in their bed either. So she too would kip on the couch in their parlour.

Apart from meeting Fili on a few formal occasions, she had not spoken to him either, and he too having felt helpless to save her that day, had not forced a conversation. He was also usually the one to nag Shobha to train harder, but he had left her to decide when she was ready to return. And she had not.

Shobha did however escape every now and again to spend time in the small temple of Aulë and Yavanna. It was the only part of Erebor that was quiet. There she would remain tending to the living wall of plants that blossomed under her care, while either Zodar or Barr stood guard at the door.

And slowly the days had turned into weeks in this manner.

Thranduil had sent messages everyday to Thorin, much to his annoyance, asking after Shobha, and offering to send his own personal healer. But Thorin would reply stating that his new bride was recovering well, even though he was wracked with worry over her changed demeanour.

….

"So she does not take any supper in the infirmary?" Thorin glanced at Gloin.

"No, I have asked my brother, but also Mara had invited her to dine with us, several times, but she has not taken up an invitation." Gloin shook his head sadly.

They sat in Thorin's study, and Dwalin had brought two bottles of his strong whisky. They had forced information from the prisoners that day, and while Dwalin and Nori had been experts at this, Thorin found he never had the stomach for it. A stiff drink was certainly needed at the end of such a day, and more so with his One distancing herself from them all.

Also Shobha had not returned yet from work, and Thorin needed to know what everyone knew. While forcing a conversation seemed too much at the moment, he didn't know how to approach her. He felt as though he had been tip toeing around her, for everything that had happened to her, and she still grieved for all the fallen, particularly Aro.

"What she suffered that day, Uncle… I think she was…" Fili looked down at his glass. He normally enjoyed good whisky, even if it was too strong for more than a glass or two.

"Aye lad, as though she were ready to die." Balin thought back to when she wanted to speak with him on the ramparts just before the orcs attacked.

"Neither she nor I believed anyone would arrive in time." Fili toyed with his glass, and then looked at Thorin, who seemed to understand. Mol was planning to have her raped and force the prince to watch. He could not imagine such torture, and what it would do to a dwarrow, particularly since he was aware of how fond of his bride Fili was. Thorin wanted to reach out to his nephew and reassure him. But all the same, there was a part of him that still resented Fili's rash decision to mount a rescue for the captive Blacklocks instead of giving them the provisions and a few of their soldiers to undertake the rescue themselves. And so Thorin had decided that Fili would not receive any sympathy at the moment, not when his wife suffered so much.

They all remained silent for a moment. Gloin worrying about his own wife, and what fate may have befallen her if Shobha had not insisted on evacuating the mountain. And the Fundin brothers thinking of the young woman they had come to regard as their own sister.

"I was hoping she would have returned to some training…" Dwalin commented quietly. They were meant to be relaxing and blowing off some steam.

"I cannot bring myself to force her. Do not place that burden on me!" Fili spoke harshly. "She does not even wish to go riding – I have tried offering her that much. And in truth, she has not even spoken much with Amad. Does she even sleep well? She looks tired, pale and thinner!"

"Aye… she frequently has nightmares." Thorin didn't wish to discuss their sleeping arrangements. Nor did he want to reveal that they had not made love since he left Erebor. In fact she had barely let him hold her.

"Well you must speak with her, Uncle! I know we all tip toe around her – giving her time to heal. But all she is doing is shutting herself away even more. You are her husband – you have more of her than we could ever dream of –" Fili stopped his angry tirade before he said something that he would regret. He was angry, because he could not cry. He had saved Vara, but in doing so he had condemned Shobha, whom he also loved so much, to such torment. And the look in her eyes that day, when she had believed that she was about to be brutally raped by the orcs had been burned into his memory. He saw her face whenever he shut his eyes at night. It was a frequent source of his own night terrors. Throwing back his whisky, Fili stood up and grunting a quick goodnight, left Thorin's study as fast as he could.

"I too had better get back to Mara." Gloin made his excuses before standing up himself. The evening had taken a bitter turn, even though they were only half way through Dwalin's second bottle. "Thorin, lads…"

Balin tapped his pipe out onto a tray before casting a glance at his own brother, when they were alone. They had noticed Shobha's changed behaviour for some time, but had all the same wanted to stay out of their marriage. But even they could not remain silent any longer. And now they had a rare private moment together, with enough of Dwalin's stiff drink in them, it was the moment to speak.

"Zodar mentioned that he had been worried when she had not found him this morning, so had entered the parlour after knocking, to find her asleep on the couch, still in yesterday's dress…" Balin began tentatively.

He stretched his back subtly, feeling the stiffness of having slept overnight in his chair. All this time he had believed she had not come to collect him from his study, like she had initially when she had arrived late to find their room empty.

"Nori was not entirely comfortable spying on the Queen at your behest either, laddie." Balin felt more comfortable at revealing that much. "But he suspects that she takes supper quietly in the kitchen with Elin, Bombur and their youngling."

"Why would Bombur not tell me?"

"Perhaps she did not want it known lad. Women have their ways sometimes, particularly when they crave their solitude." Balin shook his head.

"Even from me? Her own husband?"

"She has kept it from Zodar and Barr also. For they swore to me that she informs them she is to take several hours to rest before returning to her work. They stand guard outside the apartment, but perhaps she takes the passageways."

Thorin stretched again. He wanted to rub his back but didn't want to make it obvious.

"Not sleeping well eh baheluh?" Dwalin raised a busy eyebrow at his friend.

"I fell asleep in here." Thorin grumbled. He was not going to discuss his sex life – not even with Dwalin! And he would not coerce her, no matter how much he craved her touch. He still had recollections of how he had been more forceful with his affections during his dragon sickness and felt ashamed. It was true that now they were married he could ask her for her body, and in accordance of their laws, she could not refuse, it was a wife's duty. But he wanted her not in submission, but in willingness. He drained his glass again, wondering why she had slept in the parlour, and for how long she had been doing so. And then he grew more resolved – he would address this tonight itself, even if it meant an argument!

"I have something important to attend to…" Thorin stood up.

"What are ya planning on doing at this hour?" Dwalin scowled.

"Finding my wife."

….

Zodar interrupted his Queen as she stood tending to the foliage in the temple of Aulë and Yavanna.

"My Queen, I have received word from the guards at the great gates. The Grey Wizard and the Elven King have arrived."

"Does Thorin – I mean does our King know?"

"The Wizard asked for you as a matter of urgency my lady." Zodar added. "But I imagine a guard has been sent to find the King."

"Let's go then." She spoke wondering what this was all about. And setting her small watering can aside she set off with Zodar close behind, following the guard from the gate that had brought the message to them.

….

The large torches burned brightly at the gates as she rushed outside. More guards had instinctively stepped in front of her to protect her as she walked across the stone bridge towards Gandalf and Thranduil who still remained mounted on their white horse and stag calmly.

Spring had finally arrived, not that Shobha had noticed, since this was the first time she had ventured outside since she last stood on the ramparts. But it was clear that the chilly bite that had previously hung in the air at this time of day was no longer present.

"Gandalf…?" She began as she looked up to make out their faces in the dim lighting.

"My dear, there is something important we must discuss with you." Gandalf began. He noticed her cautious, broken spirit immediately. "It will explain much of what you have suffered. But I expect Thorin will piece the rest together, given he has a few prisoners…"

Shobha shuddered at the recollection of Mol. She had only just had her first night of full sleep, without seeing the horrid dwarf's face in her nightmares.

Thranduil then dismounted smoothly and offered her his hand.

"My lady, we have little time in this matter, we have already sent my son accompanying the hobbit to see Lord Elrond." He left his hand out and open to her patiently, as though he were certain she would take it. "Surely you do not believe we would mislead you?"

"What about Thorin?"

"It is more important that you hear what we have to say, my dear," Gandalf smiled sympathetically. "Time is of the essence, and I received word from Allon – "

"Is he ok?" She looked around expecting her former guard to have returned some time ago.

"He has gone to find Thorin." The wizard reassured stroking his beard.

"How will I – "

"I am here to take you myself," Thranduil offered his hand again.

"Your Majesty, I will take her…" Zodar stepped in, only to be halted by Thranduil.

"I cannot allow those who are armed to the teeth to be admitted to my halls."

"It is fine, young guard. I am here to protect your Queen." Gandalf reassured Zodar, who strangely seemed to back away nodding.

Shobha looked around at the guards who appeared to be awaiting her command. And she wasn't certain what this was about, but if they had a reason for why she was about to be brutalised that day and for all the death she saw, and Aro's sacrifice, then she owed it to herself to find out. Thorin was probably too drunk to do anything other than order her to remain here tonight and for a formal visit to be set. She couldn't wait for that!

While her husband had been patient and reassuring to the best of his abilities, he hadn't spoken to her about anything that had happened to her. She imagined Fili had already informed him, but it made her wonder whether it made him want her less, or whether he felt ashamed.

Besides he was busy after all the destruction and clearing. Even Dale needed rebuilding! And she felt silly to raise her unwillingness to sleep in their bed any longer.

 _No_ _I_ _cant_ _wait_ _for_ _Thorin_. _I_ _have_ _to_ _know_.

So she tentatively reached out to take Thranduil's hand, as he carefully lifted her onto his stag and then climbed on behind her. Finally wrapping his cloak around her and keeping her safe with one arm, he set off.

…..

He had not found her in the infirmary, and the temple of Aulë was empty. So after sending out several of his own guards to find her, Zodar, Allon and Dwalin had found him, informing Thorin of her departure with the wizard and the king from Mirkwood.

Needless to say he was awash with rage and disappointment. He struggled to fathom why she would have left without even informing him. Clenching and unclenching his fists at his side, he made his way fast to the great gates, maintaining his calm façade.

"Baheluh, she probably didn't expect our evening to end early." Dwalin could see past his stony mask.

"It matters not – she is the Queen! She cannot just take off into the night with whomever she pleases! And this she knows."

"So what do ya intend on doing? We've had a few whiskies Thorin, don't think riding out is recommended –"

"She is my wife Dwalin! She should have at least had me accompany her. What escort does she have?"

"Allon said the Grey Wizard would be her guardian."

Thorin stopped and looked at his dearest friend openly showing his irritation now.

"So you think I would sit back and let her spend the night in the halls of that elf?!" Thorin snapped.

"Point well made. Let's go get our Queen back."

"In all honesty, I still don't know what in Durin's name possessed her to do that!" He grumbled angrily again as he mounted his pony.

Dwalin cursed in Khuzdul under his breath. It was his task to keep their king safe. A task he had gladly taken up for his best friend. But tonight he anticipated he would be caught up in their lover's quarrel if things went Thorin's way. Or else if she had her way, Shobha would likely freeze him out, as she had been doing for the last few weeks! He sighed heavily as they galloped out of the stables fast. This would be a very long night for him, indeed.

…

Shobha fell to her knees again, heaving. She was certain there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up after the last time, as Thranduil came to stand behind her again. This time at least he didn't have to hold her hair back after he pinned it using his own hair adornments on the last occasion. He didn't recall her being motion sick at all when he had taken her back to Erebor on his stag the last time.

He looked over at Gandalf, watching the wizard as he curiously observed the young woman retching on her hands and knees again.

A moment later she stood back up satisfied that her nausea had passed, washing her hands and face with the water from Thranduil's skein. She too was surprised at her new found motion sickness. But then she had lacked an appetite recently. There had been so much on her mind.

"This is not due to the journey." Thranduil stood nearer the Grey One thoughtfully now. "My stag is smoother than a pony, and I have seen her riding a pony…"

"Hmmmmm…." Gandalf continued to watch her, a little amused now.

"Gandalf." Thranduil became more irked at his expression. He had seen the symptoms in his own wife many moons ago, and the gravity of the situation was now dawning on him. It made him care for the woman a little more. If he had his way he would keep her in Greenwood, his healers were far superior to the dwarves ones and he could protect her better than the dwarf. But he wondered whether the wizard had known all along. "I do not need more trouble with the dwarf! Did you know about this?"

"How would I know about this, Thranduil?" Gandalf looked at him with obvious innocence of the matter. "I set off on my search the day after they were wed."

"Do not take me for a fool Gandalf." Thranduil snapped back. "Does she know?"

"Not yet…" Gandalf quietly mumbled. "At least it appears not.."

They looked at each other with a slight concern fully expecting a visit from Thorin any moment.

"Come now, my dear. We are not far off." Thranduil patted his stag, who instinctively knew what it's master required from it and began walking ahead. He then turned to Shobha and before she could protest scooped her into his arms. "It will be quicker, and gentler, if I should carry you the rest of the way. It is not far –"

"I can walk –"

"Not as fast as I can." And with a firm look he carried on feeling her finally give in and relax in his arms as he strode on.

...

By the time they reached the bridge to his Halls, she had fallen asleep against him. He shook his head attempting to dismiss his softening towards her, feeling the wizard watching him closely.

Thranduil lowered her gently onto a couch in one of his drawing rooms and Gandalf sat down in a grand armchair opposite. His old bones ached from the many days of journeying he had undertaken.

"I expect Thorin will arrive soon," he reached into a pocket and pulled out his pipe, only to receive a stern shake of the head from Thranduil. He would be damned if he allowed the Grey Pilgrim to smoke in his Palace.

"I have informed the guards at the gate." He continued to watch the wizard coldly until he put the pipe away once more.

"You cannot keep her here." Gandalf looked at him suspiciously.

"... Keep who here?" Shobha stretched herself. "Sorry I fell asleep that was a... tough journey..."

"Yes, it was." Gandalf smiled softly. "Are you feeling better my dear?"

"I guess." She sat up trying to assess what had been the topic of conversation between them based on their awkward glances at one another. "So what's up... What have you found out about me? Why has this all happened?"

"My dear, it is not as straightforward as that.. we have found two parts of a hidden prophesy. One which was hidden in an ancient library, the other half kept here for safekeeping."

"It would make sense that it might be in reference to you. But not certain, as no names ever are mentioned in prophesies." Thranduil added.

"So I have left in a hurry. Thorin is probably on his way here, seething with anger, ready to start another war. All because of some vague reason." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. That journey here and the nausea left her exhausted and irritated.

"Are you afraid -" Thranduil smirked, but she cut him off.

"No, I can handle him. But I would rather not have to. I feel a bit tired really..."

"Hmmmm..." Gandalf smiled knowingly.

"Oh God, well just tell me what it is then..." this was the first lengthy conversation she had with anyone excepting the injured and Aro's parents.

"This was a prophesy sought to be destroyed by Morgoth, for he thought it was about him. But actually it is about a more insidious darkness that can pervade and corrupt all our hearts good and bad alike. And only one being offered such corruption dressed in a beautiful skin..." Gandalf began.

"Sauron." Shobha nodded in understanding.

"And so Sauron realising it was about him, sought to divide all the races and the leaders within each race by offering power to some and not others in the form of the Rings. If the elders did not stand together, and each race was divided, then there would be no chance that they would band together. But the dwarves, they hail the King under the Mountain as their one true King, as he holds the Arkenstone. The orcs were set upon the heirs of Durin in hopes that the quest to retake Erebor would fail."

"But what has that got to do with me...?"

"Thorin did not rule under the Arkenstone at first. He feared it after his dragon sickness," Thranduil corrected her. "It was evident for anyone to see that."

"But something changed when he met you, my dear. You gave him strength to become the King he was always meant to be." Gandalf's pale blue eyes twinkled as he smiled again. "But there is more and in truth I didn't think about it until Lady Galadriel reminded me of that prophesy after she met you. She has no doubt it is about you. So I have travelled to Imladris to find some of the scrolls recorded by Pengolodh of Gondolin. An old prophesy made by one unnamed from Noldor… about a woman, who would wed a King to rule many Kingdoms, and bear him a child, half-man, half-dwarf. That child, grown, would stand in the way of darkness and carry his Kingdom to victory, bringing peace to Arda."

"But this is not the end of the prophesy. It was divided in two parts, the second hidden here, in my library." Thranduil lazily poured a glass of water without looking at them, before then offering it to her, which she gratefully accepted. Before he returned to pouring a second and third glass of wine. "The second part is signed with the same unrecognised seal. That is how we came to agree it is the second part. Also on its own it makes little sense, but now together, it is clear."

She watched him pause for a moment as he turned to hand Gandalf a glass of wine before taking his own and coming to stand unhurriedly by a window looking out before continuing.

"It states that the child's mother would be key, arriving from another distant land. Releasing his father from savagery and isolation, giving strength to both father and son. She will not be a warrior, but rather her softness, love and compassion will be their guiding force. And 'they, these Kings of many Kingdoms, will kneel only before her.' That is the prophesy complete." He carried on looking away. His heart still recalling his lost wife. "I always believed that prophesy spoke about my wife. But I do not rule over several Kingdoms, and my wife is not from a distant land."

"I had heard the prophesy before too, but I thought it referred to Thror and Raena, although she was a half dwarf herself, and not of the race of men. Unfortunately, while she eased his gold sickness, she could not save him." Gandalf took a sip of his wine and carried on. "It was Lady Galadriel, who said she had met you, and confirmed that you had saved Thorin from the sickness, believing that all future generations of Durin Sons would now rule under the Kings Jewel without succumbing. And so we believe this prophesy might be referring to you, my dear…"

Shobha took a big gulp of her water and then suddenly noticed she had not been invited to Thranduil and Gandalf's wine party! She could have used a stiff drink right about now!

"This may sound weird, but I had a strange dream about Aulë and Yavanna…"

"Yes, the reason you sent Allon to find me." Gandalf took another sip, while Shobha watched before speaking.

"They warned me of impending danger. And at first I thought they meant Thorin, but Yavanna insisted it was me." She looked at Thranduil who languidly took a seat followed by another sip of his glass of ruby coloured wine. She didn't like wine, but suddenly felt very left out for not even being offered a glass. "And what is up with your wine?! Jeez! Just forget it!"

Gandalf looked at Thranduil sidelong, and the elvenking only smirked again, crossing his longs legs.

"My Dorwinion would be far too strong for you, my dear."

"The point is, my dear Shobha, that you were targeted by the orc army, but they were merely carrying out an order. It is the ones who control the orcs that we must identify, for the orcs have been bought for their services.." Gandalf spoke seriously.

"And you think Thorin will figure that out from the Blacklocks who turned against everyone?"

"I suspect they too were used for their hatred against your King, and they themselves work for a darker Master." Gandalf finally concluded.

"But why me? Because I might have a baby.." She spoke incredulous. Surely she had only arrived in Arda not long ago, how could anyone have even heard of her? She had never even left Erebor!

"The Lady of Lothlorien has seen more in her mirror. But that is why we all believe perhaps that you should travel there yourself, for the mirror will reveal what might come to pass for the one, who themselves, glance into its still waters." Thranduil explained. "I could escort you myself –"

But they were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door, and as Thranduil answered a guard in Sindarin, there was clear angry shouting emanating from further along the corridor.

Turning to face her, with an irked look he spoke coldly.

"It appears your husband has arrived, is demanding to see you," he stood aside from the door. "And is somewhat intoxicated…"

"Said the Wino." She muttered setting her glass back on the side table. "Let me see him please."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you would be safer in your state if he has a night to sleep it off?"

"My state…?! What the… Uh.. Seriously, I just need to see him." She suddenly felt guilty about having upped and left without letting him know. If he had done the same to her, she would have felt terrible, and the least she owed him was an explanation. So long as he was not too angry or stubborn to listen!

"Very well, this way my Queen."

...

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far. Please please leave a review to let me know what you think so far xx

special thank yous to my lovely reviewers - thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews totally made my day :)

VeraViv - thank you so much - welcome to my crazy story. hope you are enjoying it so far :)

UnaLouise - thank you so much. I would never do that and leave it unfinished on such a cliffhanger lol :)

dragonegyptianblue - thank you so much. I felt bad for Aro too. She will be ok once they have that talk... but there are a few more surprises to come ;)


	55. Chapter 55

She was guided to Thranduil's throne room, where she found a large group of Elven guard surrounding her husband and Dwalin. To say Thorin was angry was an understatement. He was livid! It took five elves to restrain Dwalin and six to hold back Thorin, who was slightly taller than his cousin.

Seeing her led in by Thranduil did nothing to help him.

"How dare you abduct my wife! And then withhold her from me!" His deep voice echoed throughout the room. "You call this civilised?"

"Stop this! Let him go!" She ran to the barrier of guards that stood between them. Seeing Thorin restrained like that made her feel terrible. It was her fault.

"Only if I am satisfied he is no threat to you." Thranduil remained back watching coldly, a smirk threatening to play on his lips.

"You said the whole reason of coming here was to help me. This is not helping."

Thranduil merely gestured silently towards his sentinels who moved out of the way, letting the dwarf King reach his wife. He grasped her tightly and held her for a moment.

"Why did you run off?" He whispered sternly into her hair. "I never want you to do that again. I hope you understand."

"I needed to find out..."

"You have said no more than a few words to me since – ." He suddenly hesitated looking around. They had an audience and didn't need to fight in front of everyone. "I am taking you home."

"Gandalf has more to say. Don't you care? Don't you want to know?" She gazed up with mournful doe eyes.

"Of course I care, my love –" he looked around irritated again. "Can we at least have somewhere private to talk since you are finally in the mood?"

She looked over to the tall elf who ushered them through to another small drawing room and shut the door behind them. Thorin who followed her had spotted Thranduil's own hair pins holding her locks back, which only angered him further. Even if she did not understand, he should have known better. He remained silently until Thranduil had left.

"Why are you wearing his hair adornments?" He regretted his accusatory tone now.

"I was sick during the journey –" before she could finish he was checking her for injuries or fevers. "No its travel sickness from the stag."

"You've never had that before." He carefully watched her. She had looked tired and pale for sometime now.

"No I havent…" she was lost in thought again.

"Are you unwell, Amralime?" He was suddenly surrounding her placing his hand on her back tenderly.

"Thorin…" the realisation hit her followed by panic. She had been so immersed in her own self pity and mourning, and the days had simply merged into each other, turning into weeks, and she had neglected her diary of events she normally kept. Apparently she had even neglected her own body.

"What is it, my beauty?" He looked at her worried. He had stormed over fully intending on giving her a lecture and forcing her to confide in him whatever it was that had been eating away at her all this time. But now he softened out of sheer worry. Here he was King under the Mountain, ruler of the dwarven Kingdoms, victor of the Battle for Erebor, leader who had never given up or given in when his people needed him, all reduced to complete submission by this little woman with doe eyes.

She paused a moment pushing back her own panic and nausea. If she let him know the truth now all would be forgotten about what she actually needed to find out.

"What did you find out from Mol and the others?" She took another deep breath.

Thorin pulled away from her suddenly. It felt as though she was building up her wall again.

"You want to know about that now?!" He ground out.

"It's important to me Thorin! I need to know." She carefully stepped towards him. "Please…"

"He claimed he confessed to you why." Thorin began to pace the room slowly. He was angry that she had left like that, and even now she just shut down. "What more do you want to know?"

"No – please tell me. What did he say to you?"

"He said he wanted to destroy you. And then dethrone us, so they may have a governing council." Thorin walked away, unease preventing him from keeping still. "I suppose now you have your answers you can run off to the wise old elf and discuss it with him."

"What?! I – oh my God! What's wrong with you?!" She walked over to him feeling the sting of his words. Surely it was he who didn't seem to want to talk about things with her. "Do you want to have sex is that it? Because all you need to do is ask…"

He stepped into her space this time, he was several inches taller than her but he was easily five times her muscle mass, and scary enough when he was angry.

"No. I want to make love to someone who desires to sleep in the same bed with me." He growled at her. "Someone who lets me hold them…"

"Then hold me. Have whatever of me you want. I will just shut up. Here you go." She threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him. "Is that what you want? Hmmm?"

His body immediately reacted to her touch, her scent, betraying him most humiliatingly. But he stood his ground with her this time, he did not deserve this, instead pulling her hands off his neck and holding them firmly in front of him.

"Don't you understand? He wanted to destroy me, by killing you!" Thorin bore into her with his eyes. He needed to make her understand. "And I always want you… If I live long enough to forget everything else, that is one thing I will never forget… but I need you to talk to me."

"Oh." Her eyes fell as she replied quietly. She had been wrong thinking he simply wanted to move on. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it… after all it was my fault for putting myself in that situation… if I had joined the evacuees I would have been…"

"Why would you ever think that?" He gently lifted her hands to his lips and pressed kisses to her fingers.

But she now felt terrible. All his time she thought he hadn't really wanted to talk, when she now realised he had been giving her space to open up to him, in her own time. And she was the one who had behaved like a brat!

"Look at me." He softly commanded. "Please."

When she couldn't bring herself to look at him, he cupped her chin and brought her face up, tenderly, to meet his.

"What that disgusting traitor did to you, was not your fault." He caressed her cheeks softly in his large hands, as tears fell from her eyes. "While I would always want to keep you safe, I think you have been incredibly brave to stand with our soldiers to the end. Even though it's clear you would struggle to take life – even that of an orc."

Thorin remembered the orc that had helped him that day, who revealed that his mother had been a woman.

"I am so weak and pathetic for this world aren't I?" She wiped her eyes and sniffed. In that moment it was clear, she had to go to Lothlórien, to see what it was about her that led to all this.

"No, my beautiful one." This was the conversation she had been hiding from everyone, that he had needed her to have with her all this while. "It takes the strongest to face an army, knowing that death awaits. You are far stronger than most brave warriors that have fought along side us, my love."

He pulled her into him now, embracing her tightly in his strong arms, not caring that she would feel the full extent of his arousal for her. He simply needed to hold her, to let her know she was perfect. She broke down with shaky sobs against his chest, as he placed soft kisses on her silky onyx hair.

"What if I had been –" she gasped. "Would you still –"

"Hush, my beauty. You would still be perfect to me: body, mind and heart." He peppered her lips with frantic kisses, as her sobs slowly died away.

"Gandalf has found a lost prophesy and thinks its about me – well about us actually." She was trying to think of how she could convince him to take her to Rivendell and Lórien, for surely once he knew she was pregnant the answer would be a big, fat, 'no'. "And some answers are to be found in Rivendell and I also need to see the Lady of Lothlórien."

"These are considerable journeys, Amralime." He looked at her suspiciously. "And there will be danger."

"More than I have had to face from within the walls of Erebor already?"

"Very well, my lady. And what could I do to dissuade you?" He got straight to the point. If this was to be a negotiation he would begin with forcing her to reveal her hand.

"Absolutely nothing… given that I am telling you my intent." She sniffed. "Not asking for permission."

"Even though you have shut me out all these weeks, starved me of your love, and behaved most unreasonably tonight?" He quirked his eyebrow. Even though she was less susceptible to what little charm would work on his mother, grandmother and some of the few other women he had in his life, tonight he would try with her anyway.

"I'm sorry I was a brat tonight. And you are right – you didn't deserve it," she didn't like this. And then she saw a victorious twitch of the corners of his mouth. It was almost imperceptible, but she knew his face and he was arrogantly certain he had won. "So I am not your equal… just your concubine right?"

He appeared to sober up in that moment.

"I'm sorry, my beauty." He suddenly knelt before her, grasping her hips and resting his head against her chest. "I have been worried that you have been slipping through my fingers…"

"Then take me to Imladris and Lórien. Please Thorin." She held him tight to her body, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Why must we go now? Why the rush my beauty?"

"Before the weather turns bad… before I grow old… before I get Gandalf to take me?"

"What are you not telling me? Are you unwell my lady?" He stood up and pulled her in again, searching her face.

Shobha pulled away from him stiffening, feeling another wave of nausea crash over her. She didn't know how she could hide it for now, or whether she even should. Clasping her hands over her mouth she took a deep breath, steadying herself again.

"Shobha?" He moved towards her, amusement all over his face. "What was that?"

"What was what…?" She moved away from him not letting him reach her yet.

"That was not travel sickness…"

"No… um… that was because I was ill earlier. It's probably something I have eaten…"

"Oh Aye…?" he enjoyed this thoroughly, continuing to move towards her as she carried on attempting to escape him. "It is certainly _not_ travel sickness… I have given you riding lessons myself, and you have never been sick before…"

She paused suddenly, as did he. It gave her a chance to spot the door, and begin to move towards it. The smirk on his face for having figured it out was no longer hidden. The primal Male within him was strutting for having planted a babe in her. Finally growing weary of allowing her to escape him, he closed the space between them fast, and caught her pinning her tightly against his body. He could feel it now, then small roundness in her lower belly, where she was once completely flat stomached and the swell of her breasts.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes filled with intensity, swallowed up by his dilated pupils. And somewhere between their angry exchange, her lush ripeness, and his eternal hunger for her, all he could think of was having her. Immediately. He always found himself incredibly aroused when she defied him or angered him.

"Why were you trying to hide it?" He held her tight as she panted in his arms nervously. After all these months her body remembered well the feel of his hungry touch. She wanted him badly too.

"Hide what…? We were talking about you taking me to Imladris and Lórien…"

"Don't play coy with me my little Vixen!" He kissed her hungrily while he quickly ran one hand up her back to tangle in her hair where he pulled out the elf's hair pins tossing them onto a nearby chair, and letting her silky tresses tumble down her back. "Tell me when did you realise it…?"

He wound her locks around his fingers, pulling her head back and bit the soft brown skin of her neck. She always had a smart mouth, but today her silence was telling. It appeared even she hadn't been aware for some time.

Suddenly her moods, and her tearfulness of late made sense. Of course she had been grieving, but there were times when she excessively tearful. And now her thoughts had shifted within seconds from feeling completely worn out and nauseated, to being desperate for him.

"Fuck me, Thorin…" she moaned softly, only to find that he had already slowly bunched her skirts up to her thigh without her noticing until now.

He groaned with his own desire.

"Put your arms around my neck," he lowered his voice while moving his hands under her thighs, only to lift them up and around his waist, as he lifted her body up. He found the ties to her knickers and angrily tore them, kissing her vigorously, seemingly incapable of waiting to be buried inside her heat.

"Hold tight, and don't let go." He commanded her sternly.

He had managed to release his length and positioned himself to her, only to pause as a sudden new found fear invaded him.

"We shouldn't do this –"

"No! No! Why?"

"The babe… I might hurt it…"

"No. Please trust me… it's just a ball of cells at best, right now…" she clung onto him, attempting to reassure him.

"A ball of.. 'cells'..?" He looked at her confused.

So she released herself slightly so as to slide down onto him partially, and moaned at the sensation, watching his eyes widen.

"Please… Thorin…" she whimpered rocking her hips. "Ah… fuck me…"

She had only succeeded in taking in his swollen tip in to her warmth, but he could feel how deliciously wet he was, and suddenly yearned to touch and taste her arousal. But he was fully aware they were not in the best place for that. Watching her moving so wanton, and wild, made him want to take her hard.

Moving towards a wall he supported her back against it while he spread her legs around him further. And then working his way up her slender neck to give her earlobe a little suckle, he commanded her roughly.

"Keep quiet my beauty… and I mean not a sound." He pulled her bodice down, keeping one arm around her hips, and thrust hard sheathing himself fully inside her. "Now Tell me, beautiful, how am I going to punish you for wearing another male's hair adornments?"

He languidly drew circles around her nipples and thrust in hard again before pulling out agonisingly slowly to tease her.

"Oh Thorin.. I wont wear any ones… hair thingies…"

"What do you want?" He enjoyed watching her struggling, eyes clouded with lust for him and her fuller brown peaks heaving with her hot pants. He penetrated her deeply and slowly, it was equally agonising for him, but completely worth it to watch her coming undone slowly.

"Please… Thorin… fuck me –"

"What… if… I… said… I… didn't… want to… fuck… you…" he punctuated each bit with a firm thrust. He wanted so much more. He wanted to possess her completely, to make them one. To make her realise that she belonged to him alone, not the elvenking or any other!

Each movement elicited a soft cry, which she attempted to muffle by biting on his shoulder, but eventually it proved too much as she arched her body beautifully into him, allowing him to grasp one highly sensitive nipple in his mouth and suck roughly, as he grazed her soft breast skin with his beard. Her velvet vice clenched around him, making him buck into her instinctively, as she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, releasing a drawn out moan. He had never heard her moan like that before despite the countless times they had made love during their less than two months of marriage! It made his cock twitch, and swell further inside her.

"Keep quiet my little temptress…" he growled kissing her vigorously, as he pulled out. The emptiness made her whimper, but then he slammed into her again, to hear her sigh.

"If you don't want to fuck me… ah… then what do you want to do to me?" She tangled her fingers in his heavy waves at the back of his neck, and softly stroked his beard as she tightened her thighs around his waist. "Punish me for being a naughty girl…?"

He groaned again at her dirty talk, which was in contrast to her light touches and the way she wrapped her thighs tight around him. It was unravelling the very threads of his sanity, and he was sure he would not last much longer.

"No, my beauty… I want to make love to you…"

….

Thorin and Shobha had emerged from Thranduil's drawing room, after some time. Her hair was loose this time, and while they had done an excellent job of putting themselves back together, it was clear what they had been doing in there! Not to mention the small muffled cries they had heard, from her, which were clearly more passionate rather than in argument.

Gandalf has smirked and moved away for a chat with the elf, who had kept a constant scowl on his features, which were twisted with disgust.

Dwalin, had no choice, he moved as far out of earshot as possible, but still remaining close enough to wait for when they came out. He was simply grateful he had not been asked to intervene in their lover's quarrel.

Thorin led her over to join his cousin, as Gandalf and Thranduil began to walk over to join them.

"That was _not_ a quick chat!" Dwalin groused.

"There were a few things we needed to discuss…" Thorin took the lead. He was better at being diplomatic about the truth than her.

"Aye… and did ye need to undo yer laces to discuss matters baheluh?"

Thorin shot his sparring partner a sharp look. But her merely glanced down at his crotch, where, in his haste to get dressed and help his wife put herself together, he had indeed forgotten to lace himself closed fully. Turning away rapidly, adjusting his clothing and checking the pocket in which he had safely stored her undergarment after he angrily ripped it off her to gain the access they both craved.

 _Thank_ _you_. Thorin signed as he composed himself once more.

 _Don't_ _bother_ _looking_ _all_ _regal_ – _we_ _all_ know _it_ _was_ _more_ _of_ _a_ ' _quickie_ ' _than_ _a_ _quick_ _chat_! Dwalin signed back smirking. _Ya_ _both_ _need_ _to_ _practice_ _keeping_ _quiet_! _Particularly_ _the_ _lass_.

Thorin took her hand reassuringly, as her cheeks flushed, realising what they had been signing about.

"My dear, are you suitably reconciled?" Gandalf smiled at her as he and Thranduil came to stand with them. "And sufficiently caught up on the matter Thorin?"

"Aye." Thorin tilted his head in agreement. "You have found an ancient prophesy, suggesting that a child born to us may be instrumental in the fate of Middle Earth. The Orcs and the traitors were used in an attempt to stop this – possibly to kill my wife. And then there would be no question of any heirs born to us."

Dwalin looked at them worried this being the first he heard of it.

"The traitors are not even Blacklocks, although they have been afforded their protection. Draeg confirmed that they were indeed a group of Ironfists, who were travelling and came across their camp after they escaped. At first they were kept away from the rest of their camp, but they earned their keep, helping out greatly. And so the Blacklocks came to trust them. Then Princess Vara suggested that they were adopted as part of their clan." Dwalin explained. "But why would they have such a hatred of you?"

"Ah, now I understand. The Stiffbeards were once driven out of their lands following a feud with the Ironfists. And so the Stiffbeards mounted a retaliation, before they dispersed into the East. I can not recall what the initial quarrel stemmed from, nor can I be certain which clan were responsible for the first misdemeanour. But I recall when my father first introduced me to my grand father's court, a group of Ironfists presented themselves asking for aid to defend themselves from the assaults of their rival Stiffbeards. At the time King Thror decided it should be resolved amicably through compromise on both sides, and denied support of one clan over the other. He believed all should be united. Fili mentioned that Mol claimed many of their people who were driven further east and south perished under the harsh conditions of travel and the desert lands. So this was likely the reason for their vengeance against me." Thorin shook his head. "It is a most sad tale, truly. And the Stiffbeards lost their homes also, so neither clan prospered. They now live as nomads."

"But we believe that there were those who provided these dwarves with the means to execute their plans. They were used in order to attack us. Even the previous attackers, the Stonefoot dwarves, all hired mercenaries, received their orders through a network of various traitors or those who could be blackmailed into helping. It was an elaborate scheme to prevent the ones in power not being discovered." Dwalin confirmed. "Mol is near death, I cannot push him further or he will not survive to receive his punishment. But two of the others spoke, revealing one of the Istari provided them with money and commanded the army of orcs to do their bidding."

"Is that so?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"Lies. To aid his release perhaps?" Thranduil suggested.

"They know there will be no release for them. They have committed the highest form of treason. They could not provide any further description but the wizard being tall, cloaked in light colours. They were met at night, and he did not reveal his face."

"Likely a spell was also cast to aid with the disguise." Gandalf knotted his brows together in thought.

"Well, further knowledge will be likely revealed in time." Thranduil dismissed the matter. "More importantly, our Lady must be taken to Rivendell and Lorien without any further delay, both Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen will be able to provide you with valuable guidance."

"You will need to leave tomorrow as early as possible." Gandalf agreed.

"Why must you leave so soon. There is still so much to do –" Dwalin looked at Thorin and Shobha confused. She merely returned his glance with an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks. Then glancing from her to his King, he finally understood. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Dwalin erupted with joyous laughter.

"I knew it would be a matter of time! Come here both of ya!" He lunged forward and grabbed them both in a crushing hug, still chuckling with delight.

Gandalf and Thranduil stood back observing, the wizard smiling as he held his staff, and the elvenKing attempting to suppress a gentle smile himself.

"Ok. Ok. My body still aches a bit. So not so tight you two." She finally emerged from their threesome hug to congratulations from the others.

"But is this really wise Thorin? That is no easy journey…"

"No. But imagine making the journey when I am larger? Or after the baby is born? If I even survive –"

"You must!" Thorin and Thranduil looked at one another surprised by their simultaneous and desperate vocalisation.

"If you are otherwise occupied, I can offer my own escort –" Thranduil began by addressing Thorin only to be cut off immediately.

"I think it best that I escort my own wife." Thorin came to stand closer to Shobha, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her against his body, protectively. "Gandalf will you accompany us?"

"Of course. I would not have it any other way."

"A few of us will be ready for another quest, Baheluh." Dwalin came to stand next to her also, crossing his arms over his chest.

…

 _It was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly blinding her for a moment until she stepped forward. Her bare feet caressed the soft grass underfoot, as she found herself in a large garden, a gentle breeze ruffling her long hair. She brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, and gently spun around._

 _She was back in her parents garden, the conservatory door was wide open behind her but she couldn't see her parents around. Suddenly she longed to see them once more. Her hand reached down to her stomach to feel the small rounded swell of her abdomen and smiled._

 _Walking over to the large wooden garden bench, she took a seat. The memories of many hours she and her older sister spent in their teens, reading, confessing secrets, eating ice cream or strawberries in summer. It all came flooding back to her. She rested back and felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder._

 _"Hey little doll," she looked up to find her father standing behind the garden bench with a pair of secateurs in his gloved hands. "I didn't see you there!"_

 _He strode around the bench, quickly pulling off his gloves and tossing them on the ground with the secateurs, before giving her a big hug, like he always did. Then he suddenly pulled away to look at her, surprised._

 _"Oh my Lord! Look at you darling! You're expecting!" He pulled her in for another hug and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "When did this happen? We have been so worried about you choti. But I never gave up looking. I always knew you would be ok."_

 _"I'm sorry Daddy, I had no way to contact you. Is Mummy ok?" She looked over at him, as he took a seat on the bench and patted the dark wood next to him, inviting her to take a seat._

 _"Of course darling. I am glad that you are well. Don't worry, your mother is fine. She was really worried too, but now I can tell her." He smiled, but from the dark circles under his eyes she could tell he had not been sleeping well. It made her feel very guilty. "But tell me dolly, what is it that bothers you?"_

 _"Daddy..?"_

 _"Don't give me that. You are not a teenager, I know. The only time you would sit here after you grew up was when something troubled you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leant her head on him. "You have found your way back to us somehow because you need to talk."_

 _"I have seen so much death recently." She looked out across their well tended lawn at her family house. "Somehow I thought I would be ok, because I have always been accepting of my own mortality, but it's much harder to watch others dying… and not be able to do anything about it."_

 _"I know baby girl. But sadly dying is part of life. My own Papa died when I was a bit younger than you. I had only just married your mother. He had a heart attack, but the ambulance didn't get to him on time. I held him in my arms until the light left his eyes. I didn't even know CPR then."_

 _"Oh Daddy!" She turned to him and gave him a hug, her eyes welling with tears again._

 _"But it is part of the cycle of life, choti." He studied her face this time, gently wiping her tears. "Whether you believe in rebirth or an afterlife."_

 _"I miss you… so much."_

 _"Oh baby. We miss you too." He smiled this time. "But it looks like he is looking after you well."_

 _"Yeah," she smiled gently._

 _"Oh I see!" Arun smiled back, his eyes creasing with delight behind his glasses. She blushed. "So it IS love!"_

 _They sat there quietly together for a it, in the bright sun._

 _"There is one particular death that troubles me daddy… a young chap. He was my guard… but he was just a kid daddy…" Shobha struggled to finish, getting choked up again thinking of Aro. Arun simply held her, and let her cry._

 _"You know, everyone values what they do. There is a skill in each of us. And to die doing what you were destined to do – well, it is a great honour! Do not disrespect the dead, who made their sacrifices by remaining dead yourself. Return back to the living, my child. And live your life, that is the best way to honour the fallen." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she returned to rest her head on his shoulder again. It was like she was a child once more. The comfort of telling him her woes was never lost, all those years later. "You are on the verge of motherhood, in love, and survived whatever it was. And now you must live again."_

 _"What if I die giving birth…" in truth there were things that scared her more for the sake of her unborn baby, like not having access to ultrasound scans or prenatal vitamins. But she didn't want to pour all this out to him. She was just grateful to tell him that she was scared, like she once did as a little girl._

 _"Then you might die fulfilling your destiny bachchi. To give your life for the ones you love. What could be greater than that?" He stroked her hair softly. "But remember this. You have ended up there for a greater purpose. I do not believe your fate is to die so young. There may be more to it…"_

 _She looked up at him then. She heard the same mutterings elsewhere._

 _"Come on now…" he stood up after a while._

 _"Daddy. Tell Mummy I am ok please…"_

 _"Of course darling." He began walking towards the house. "And if you ever need to talk again… now you know how to find me."_

 _She ran to him one last time and hugged him again in case she would never see him again._

 _"I love you Daddy." She smiled._

 _"I love you baby girl. Stay strong for me." He hugged her back before he vanished while walking towards the house._

 _She looked around again. But she was still there. Then she was on her own again._

 _"My lady…?"_

 _She turned around, immediately recognising that familiar velvety deep voice._

 _"Thorin?"_

 _"I do not know where we are."_

 _"This is my family home – where I grew up. We're in the garden."_

 _"Then this is your dream." Thorin explained, wrapping his arm gently around her waist letting her lean into him. "I have wanted to touch you ever since I learnt of the babe…"_

 _She looked up at him confused. He looked different back home, in her familiar surroundings and out in the bright sunlight – more rugged, taller even and seemed to smile a bit more._

 _"I think you did much more than touch me yesterday at Thranduil's Palace…" her tone was playful._

 _"No I don't mean that." His eyes drifted down to her small bump, and it seemed to make her understand. She gently took one of his large calloused hands and placed it on the soft cream linen of her summer dress, over the little bump._

 _"Hey little one. This is your dad – I mean Adad." She spoke softly, as he marvelled at their creation. "Its good to talk to it. I mean it may not hear you now, because the development is not yet reached, but it will soon enough. And then it –"_

 _"He. A great warrior like his father." Thorin smiled at her._

 _"Or it could be a she."_

 _"Then I would be the most coveted dwarf in all of Arda!" He rubbed his large hand over her little bump again as though it were the most precious thing he had ever seen or touched. And she smiled watching him, letting him remain like that for a while before he looked up at her and blushed a little. "Never in a million lifetimes did I ever think I would be so blessed. First to find you, and then…"_

 _"Thorin, how did you know this was a dream…" she interrupted his trailing thoughts softly. "It has taken me a while to recognise them. Because they are so vivid."_

 _"Aye… but I always seek you out in my sleep. I assume these must be the shared dreams between Ones –"_

 _"But my dad was just here, and we spoke!" She exclaimed._

 _"Your father?"_

 _She nodded vigorously._

 _"And he spoke as if we were speaking in reality." She clarified, hoping he would understand._

 _"Then your mind is more powerful than we think, and we will have to speak with Gandalf when we wake." He seemed much more relaxed in these dreams._

 _"But you are actually you. And you are actually here – sharing my dream…"_

 _"Did Dis not tell you about shared dreams?"_

 _"No!" She took a step away from him. He looked relaxed even in his dress, wearing only a soft light tunic and linen trousers with his boots. There were no doublets, jackets, armour, mail, belts or even weapons. "So we actually share dreams?"_

 _Thorin was surprised that she hadnt realised this already, after all she had been so intuitive and spot on with so many other things. This world however seemed to be new to her. And yet they had been sharing dreams from soon after she arrived in Erebor! That was what alerted him, even when he tried to deny it in the waking world that she was no doubt his One. They had been making love in their dreams for so long also. And he had pleasured her so much, and she him. Surely she had felt the waves of climax through her waking body, and the deep connection?_

 _"Aye, my lady… How could you not know? We have been for a long, long, time." He observed her small frame, that seemed somehow off balance bearing his large babe, and yet seeing her in her family home and garden, feet bare, relaxed, walking on the well tended grass, gave him a twinge of guilt. He had kept her for himself and denied her kin. His very own stolen treasure._

 _She turned and walked over to a nearby shrub of large lemon daisies, and picked one almost subconsciously looking at it. He followed her, careful not to invade her space, but still remaining close by._

 _"So all those times that we spoke… about things…" she searched his face, and he softly nodded. He had indeed confessed his feeling for her long ago in his dreams, which apparently she had assumed were her own desires rather than him. The realisation made him happy. For she too had confessed her disappointment in her former betrothed to him also. It had at first made him jealous, but soon he had realised that she was merely feeling nervous about trusting her heart in his hands. "And all those times that we…"_

 _"Made love –"_

 _"Oh no - some of those times were just wild and crazy sex!" She blushed. "And when I let you…"_

 _He nodded with a triumphant smirk._

 _"And when I did that thing…"_

 _He shut his eyes, a smile playing on his face as he remembered that time, which he had fantasised about so many times when taking care of himself before they were married. She smacked his arm lightly, making him snap his eyes open and give her a cheeky grin._

 _"And when I let you… and did that…" Thorin watched her blush, her little hands flying up to cover her flushed face. So he stepped forward and caught her in his embrace. "Don't play coy now, my beautiful temptress. Here in this world we have tasted each other in every way possible. How do you think I knew how to make you climax each time?"_

 _"I thought you were just really, really, experienced." She winced at how that sounded. "Not that that is a problem – I mean I don't expect someone with your libido to lead a monk's life for two hundred years and not…"_

 _"No my lady. I had studied you in our dreams for so long. Every part of your lovely body… our guard is not up, our minds perfectly in rhythm. No judgement or secrets… this is why Mahal blessed Ones with this sacred gift." The corners of his lips pulled up again subtly, as he took the daisy out of her hand and tucked it in her hair behind her left ear. "But please could you… maybe…"_

 _She let out a coquettish laugh, and taking his hand stood on tip toe, pulling down on his tunic, and kissed him. She knew what he was going to ask for. Even she had discovered his particular tastes that spilled into their waking world. He didn't need to ask, for she enjoyed doing it for him._

 _"Of course, my King. Anything..." Then she stopped and glanced at her parents house. While she tried to hide it, Thorin knew the longing she held in her heart to see them again. Her eyes spoke volumes. "Do you think we can come back here again?"_

 _"I would love to…"_

 _"But all this time – I have never been back. This is the first time."_

 _"I do not know how to control these dreams, Amralime," he looked down at her sadly, running his hand down her side. "All I do is search for you each time."_

 _"In that case before we go… will you humour me with something please?"_

 _"Anything for you lansel." While he was uncertain what she would ask for – he simply knew he would do it for her, no matter what. She meant everything to him._

 _"Take your boots and socks off – and feel the grass under your feet."_

 _He looked at her bemused and fully baffled by her request for several moments, before he began to undo the laces on his large boots. Kneeling before her, he could see her little feet bare on the grass. It roused a desire to take her here on the grass of her parents lawn._

 _"Thank you. I know it sounds really weird… but I cant leave here, knowing I may never return without you feeling this beautiful grass under your feet." She smiled softly as he placed his large, sturdy, bare feet on the grass as she instructed. And he too felt it. "It is so soft. I don't know what it is. Whether it's the type of grass or the way in which my father tends the lawn – but I have never felt grass like this anywhere else. It almost feels like moss."_

 _She took a few more steps on the carpet of soft green, before finally lying down fully and spreading her arms and legs in little star shape. Leaving his boots behind, he walked over to her and knelt beside her running his own hand along the carpet beside her body, before leaning over to steal a kiss._

 _"Please, my lady," he swallowed and looked towards the house nervously. Here, she made him feel like a young dwarrow again, feeling certain carnal stirrings, desires to roll around on the grass with her and the fear of being caught by her parents. "I know, this is wonderful, but you laying here like so, your bare feet, hair undone, it does certain things to me. And I worry your parents will catch us…"_

 _She sat up and smiled, her glowing brown skin, her long hair glittering like polished onyx in the sun, complemented by the yellow daisy he had tucked over her ear. He wanted the image of her now, like this, burned into his memory forever._

 _"I wish I could show them our baby, our family, at least once." She placed a small tanned hand over her belly. "To let them know I was happy and well."_

 _He nodded understanding._

 _"In that case, my love, our journey to see the elves will be most essential."_

 _..._

 _Transalations_

 _Lansel – love of loves (Khuzdul)_

 _Amralime – my love (Khuzdul)_

 _Choti (fem) – little one (Hindi)_

 _Bachchi – little girl (Hindi)_

...

Dear All,

Happy Valentine's Weekend! ❤️

thank you again for following so far - sorry its a super long one this week. please please leave a comment xx

special thank yous to you wonderful reviewers ❤️

dearreader - thank you... there was a reason she was brought to middle earth, the prophesy is part and more will be revealed :)

UnaLouise - thank you - with all that Dorwinion i couldnt help myself haha :)

dragonegyptianblue - thank you - he def 'threw something around' haha ;) i think they needed that kiss and make up, to pull her out of her downward spiral into despair, which was beyond mourning. Also deep down he expected and maybe even hoped she would be pregnant. she was just too preoccupied to realise it herself. but now its time for a whole new adventure :)


	56. Chapter 56

Her dream had finally faded away as dawn had closed in. She had not dreamt any vivid dreams since the battle, and had taken it as a sign that she had finally rested well after confessing to Thorin that she couldn't sleep in their bed again where she had been tied to the posts. And they had slept in her old bedroom once more.

Thorin had left before dawn had broken, claiming he had many things to prepare before they left, and would be back to collect her for breakfast. In truth he had an important matter to deal with before the sun rose, concerning the prisoners but didn't want to traumatise her by mentioning it.

She didn't know exactly when he would return, but knew there was little time, and yet there were a few things that had to be done before she left.

Her packing was extremely rapid. Mostly underwear, socks, a few clean tunics, and breeches. But chances were she would need to get more clothes along the way given that her stomach was going to expand.

Her first visit was to Princess Vara's apartment. It was still very early, and after initially hesitating, she accepted that what she needed to say could not wait. So she knocked again, louder.

At first there was quiet, followed by some muttering and then movement.

The heavy wooden door opened slightly and a small round face, framed with dark curls peered out, sleepy emerald eyes suddenly widening as they caught sight of their visitor.

"My.. my Queen…" Vara opened the door wider. "Please come in."

She stepped aside inviting Shobha in, who quickly followed.

"My Queen, are you well?" Concern and guilt filled Vara's beautiful green eyes. She was aware that something terrible had happened which the young prince had witnessed. It was clear from the way she had avoided public engagements on the whole. But nothing further had been discussed, and any Ereborians who were privy to further details fiercely guarded this secret.

"Yes, Princess Vara." Shobha smiled at her. She too had been dressed in those giant billowing white night gowns. "Forgive me for being so quick with my visit and for not having visited before –"

"Not at all my lady, it is most understandable." Vara clutched at Shobha's hands. She had wanted to visit and speak to their queen, but the royal Durins formed a protective barrier around her, such that no one was permitted to see her unless she herself allowed it. "I want to thank you for supporting our rescue and for agreeing to accept me as a citizen of Erebor. It is a debt I cannot repay."

Vara suddenly dropped into a curtsy.

"Please Vara," Shobha pulled her up. "You don't need to do all that with me. Consider me a friend…"

The dam nodded vigorously.

"Of course my Queen…"

"Are you finding your stay comfortable?"

"Aye my lady."

"Have you spoken with Fili since he rescued you?"

She blushed but shook her head.

"And Dis?"

"Lady Dis and Lady Mara have been most kind, in helping me settle in." Vara nodded, picking up a blanket and covering her shoulders, offering Shobha a seat. She was glad to hear this, for she had wanted to help the young dam, only she had been too depressed. And so Shobha had asked her sister in law and the royal treasurer's wife to help on her behalf.

"Vara, I can't stay for long… but I am here to ask you whether you could do a few things for me while I am away. Do you think you could?" Shobha politely declined her offer to sit. She would not take long, as there were several more she had to visit.

Vara nodded anyway, even though she was uncertain what the Queen would ask of her. In truth she was surprised that they were even planning on travelling, for surely the Queen would be with child soon. There had even been some rumours suggesting the Kings wife was taken ill with the sickness of gestation, explaining her absence at meals, and other social events.

"I would like you to talk to Fili every day. Don't tell him you are doing it on my behalf. He needs someone to talk to, and Prince Kili is otherwise busy himself. Fili will also be more occupied with official duties, so he will be grateful for someone checking on him, rather than asking him to solve problems…" Shobha smiled. She couldn't be certain, but now she had some understanding of what it meant to be connected to a dwarf. It was a strange bond of dependence. And she was almost certain that Fili's need to save Vara was because she was the other half of him, that called to his very being. It was the same thing that drove Thorin to search for her each time they slept in these oddly vivid dreams that she had.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me…?"

"He won't tell you to go away... even if it's for a few minutes, just check on him to make sure he is doing ok. I am sure you will find a way."

"Of course my lady –"

"Please just Shobha is fine." She reassured before adding her final request. "There are two and a half other people I want you to check on for me. Balin is one. Please would you sit with him of dinner at least once a week. He likes the odd break from state discussions, and I used to do that, by sitting with him a few times at supper each week. It also stopped other manipulative lords ruining his meal – you know the sort who will sit with him to ask for favours or discuss some problem."

Vara giggled sweetly, it made her nose wrinkle. Shobha wished that she had gotten to know her a bit more over the last few weeks, for she too had been through so much, having lost her father, escaped a cruel sorceress, and then survived captivity under orcs.

"And, check on Dis and Gael. Dis does a lot of official things as the Kings sister. But she also looks after Gael herself. I used to give her a break by taking him to dinner some evenings, and reading to him on other evenings. I think she will appreciate it if you could do the same…" placing Vara closer to Dis would only bring her closer to Fili still. And if Shobha was right, Dis would undertake any remaining meddling that was needed to bring those two together.

"Aye my lady – I mean, Shobha." Vara followed the woman towards her door, disappointed that she was not staying for longer, her own sleepiness long forgotten. "Please may I ask, why you have entrusted me with these tasks?"

"I once arrived in Erebor like you with nothing but the clothes I wore. Thorin took me in as his guest, but I wanted to earn my keep… you see I worked for a living where I came from so I wanted to be of some use." Shobha opened the door and turned to the young dam again. "I thought you would like the same, if you are to be a princess of Erebor. Oh yes, speaking of which, I have arranged for an allowance for you. If you see Lord Gloin, he will let you know the details. That way you can buy what you need."

"But how have you… I thought Lord Gloin was using the money for housing my people?"

"I have earned some money from working in the infirmary. It's more than I have ever needed or used." Shobha turned to Vara once more before stepping in the doorway and winked. "I am merely paying it forward. And maybe one day you will do the same for someone you believe needs your help."

And with that she gave Vara a hug and set off down the corridor.

"Please my lady, I will not ever be able to repay you for this kindness!" She called out after Shobha.

"I'm not being kind." She called back over her shoulder at the young dam with a wave of her hand as she carried on. And then finished quietly with a chuckle. "I'm being meddlesome."

…

Thorin stood flanked by the Fundin brothers, as Fili and Kili stood behind them. They had not returned to the ruins of Raven Hill for many years now. Even still it felt a most foul place. It was where they had dismembered and burned the bodies of Azog, Bolg and all the dead orcs. They had since been back twice where they had tried and executed two assassins sent to kill the Durin Sons over the last few years. But today felt like a dark day. Here before them were six dwarves, they were bound and knelt before the King. They were held down by Ereborian guards. Behind them all stood a group of Lords from Erebor, the Iron Hills and Orocarni, the elders from each clan.

"You are here, charged of treason, against your own people, punishable by death. Explain the reasons for your actions." Thorin commanded sternly. "And you will be offered the chance of an honourable death before your elders."

None of the dwarves moved. Most had given up, and were near death anyway.

"Do you repent your crimes and betrayal against your people?" Thorin called out.

"No! They are not my people." Came a rasping voice from the dwarf in the centre.

It was Mol. His bruised face was swollen beyond recognition, his eyes so swollen they were merely slits.

Fili shifted behind Thorin, struggling to keep his silence. Kili, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in solidarity, shaking his head silently. However much it pained him for what he witnessed that day, this was not their moment for revenge.

"In that case have you any final words?" Thorin called at him.

In his grandfathers day, this would have been held as a public trial and execution. Thror believed it to serve as an example for others wishing to defy their laws and proper governance. Thorin had only ever witnessed one such as a young adolescent dwarf, and that day vowed he would never allow such exhibitions to take place again under his rule. Certainly his people and his One had suffered enough at the hands of these dwarves. A public trial would only traumatise those hurt even more. Those who were willing and suited to witness and pass judgement were present.

"My aged mother and father were slaughtered like animals by the Stiffbeards. My sister was taken captive as prisoner. I heard later that she was taken as a servant, and died giving birth to a child – I imagine a conception from rape. I see no punishment here for the Stiffbeards?" Mol rasped. "I have no remorse for what I have done. I only hope that your bride suffers the same, so that you might feel my pain and agony."

Thorin could not account for the sad tale Mol confessed. He understood his anger, but all the same his actions towards his wife and their people were unjustified.

"But the many you have killed or hurt were innocent of any crimes against your clan. You were exacting a vengeance against those who had not committed any crime. For that there can be no mercy, for you showed them none." Thorin looked at the lords stood behind. "Are there any witnesses here who would plead for the mercy of any of the prisoners? Speak now or cast your judgement."

After a period of eerie silence there was a loud cry in unison from all the dwarves that stood behind.

" _Amrad_."

"Do any object to this?" Thorin called out once more.

And they all stood in the near darkness, silent once more. It was decided then.

Thorin stepped forward to the first prisoner and unsheathed Orchrist, raising it.

"May you receive final judgement by our great father for your crimes," and with that he swung his blade with complete precision. The whooshing sound made by the long blade slicing through the air shattered the deafening silence.

…

Dawn had broken and Shobha had piled her things next to Thorin's in the parlour ready to load onto their ponies. He still hadn't arrived back from where ever it was that he had gone to. She stepped into the corridor of the royal wing once more, but this time Barr saluted her.

"Good morning Barr, do you know whether the King has returned?"

"No my Lady." He was under instructions not to inform her of any further details.

"Do you think he will take much longer?"

"No my Lady."

"Or where on Earth he is?" She grew impatient.

"No my Lady."

"Ok. Then I have two more places to go. To the infirmary first."

"My Queen, the King asks that you rest, and do not strain yourself. I will run any errands you require, or fetch anything you need."

"Nonsense Barr." She set off as the large guard began to follow fast. "I would rather pack my own medical kit. It is hardly a strain."

…

Thorin walked back along the stone bridge to the great gates. He was covered in the blood that had sprayed and spattered from the executions he had carried out by his own hand on Raven Hill.

Dwalin, Balin and the Princes had walked back with him, while the remaining Lords and Draeg were to deal with their remains.

He had been silent during the walk back, wanting to be rid of his filthy blood soaked clothes immediately.

"Are ya alright laddie?" Balin queried gently as they neared the great gates.

"Justice was served today. But it does not feel like a victory."

"Aye. But it needed to be done." Balin attempted to reassure his King. But he too felt the bitterness of how these dwarves had been encouraged to exact their revenge on the Longbeards. "Leaving the prisoners to rot, facing a slow agonising death in the dungeons if not an honourable course for a King to take."

"I could have executed them." Fili offered.

"It is not your place. Nor should your hands be bloodied by such a foul task. If I believed they would not be a threat to our people in future I would have simply banished them. But I take no pleasure in killing them, nor should you, however much you may think they deserve it." Thorin chastised his eldest nephew, even though he understood his sentiments. "They were dwarves driven to despair by their own tragic losses. And those with power took advantage of this vulnerability to have them carry out their bidding."

They stepped into the still empty entrance only to run into Shobha.

Taking one look at Thorin covered in blood, she froze. Her initial happiness to see him rapidly shifting to shock followed by horror at the extent of blood that covered him. She had only ever seen him like that when he had arrived in the nick of time to cut her down from where Mol and his cronies had tied her up. And now seeing him, it brought all the horror back.

He watched her take a step back into Barr, who caught her safely, as Thorin rushed over.

"Thorin?" She stepped towards him cautiously. "Are you…"

"Amralime. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see this." He moved to touch her and then softly held her hand so as not to get blood on her.

"What's going on –" she hovered closer realising it was not his blood and touched his face. He turned to kiss her hand softly.

"Lets get your pony ready, lass." Dwalin intervened attempting to guide her away but she clutched onto Thorin's hand.

"What happened?" She was focused again, carefully observing all of him. "This is what you were doing this morning?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my lady. I thought it would upset you… it had to be done." Thorin explained. "Let me wash up and I will explain."

She looked at the rest of them. Dwalin, Balin and the princes were dressed formally wearing some armour, and their boots covered with mud. They had not been to Dale, the path there was not muddy. They had not been hunting, they were dressed too formally for that. It could only be Raven Hill. She had heard of prisoners being executed there before, and shuddered at the thought. And they did still have prisoners. While Mol had been the cause of much suffering and death to many, the thought of their execution was still horrid. It was particularly so when her husband and the father of your unborn baby, who made passionate love to her just last night, was also the executioner, standing there covered in blood.

"The prisoners." She shuddered again. "If I'm correct, then I don't think I want to know."

Fili and Dwalin looked down unable to answer, and Thorin himself appeared to struggle.

"Better get washed and ready laddie, everyone will be coming down for breakfast soon, and it won't do to see their King looking like so." Balin broke the awkward silence. "We need to get the ponies loaded up as well…"

"And I have a couple more things to do." Shobha looked at Barr again, who nodded. He stood behind his Queen proudly, even though he was aware that he would not be permitted to accompany her on their journey. And with that they were soon on their way towards the guest apartments.

They finally stood before one of the further doors, where she knocked gently. Within moments a silver haired dwarf had opened the door.

"My Queen." He croaked. "Ara, our Queen has arrived!"

"Please, Master Varo. I just wanted to enquire how you both were… I don't want to make a fuss really."

"Oh my lady, your visit is greatly honoured. It is no fuss at all." The dwarf's wife rushed forward, curtsying. She had rosy cheeks and warm hazel eyes.

Shobha bowed her head in return, to stop herself from breaking down again. Aro had clearly inherited his mother's beautiful eyes, and his father's build and features.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner since Aro's last rites."

"Oh no please do not apologise, my lady. We see you mourning." Ara gently stepped forward and led her through to a couch in their parlour. "You carry the pain of so many in your heart. But you are not at fault, my Queen."

They appeared to have already packed and were ready to leave.

"We are grateful for everything you have done for our lad. He was truly proud to be your guard. And what an honour, to be the youngest royal guard." Varo wiped his eyes proudly. "And the final rites, you carried out as though you were our own."

"In fact his Majesty, visited this morning before before day break to let us know that the traitors were to be sentenced today before dawn. So now we can return knowing all that could be done for for our dear boy, has been carried out."

Shobha nodded understanding this. Thorin had taken on the horrible task of carrying out the sentence himself for the sake of all the dead, and all who mourned.

"There is one more thing I wanted to arrange. I have set a sum of gold aside…"

"We cannot ask for any more, my lady."

"Please, honour me by accepting it." Shobha urged. It was her own money, and she had little need for it all. She didn't really lead a very lavish life despite being Thorin's consort. There were no designer shops, hairdressers, make up, BMWs, phones or computers to spend her money on here. There were ample books in the library for a lifetime, most of her daily clothes were made of softer materials instead of velvet but still not very costly. And Thorin bought her most things that she needed, often getting annoyed and feeling emasculated when she spent her own money! The only extra items she spent money on were jewellery and the odd scented oil, perfume or stick of kohl from the marketplace when a merchant had brought back some items from the eastern lands. So even after giving some to Princess Vara and Aro's parents, she would still have ample left.

Varo and Ara looked at each other hesitantly.

"Please. There is nothing else I can do to ease my own anguish…"

"In that case, my Queen, you must at least let us look after you when you visit the Blue Mountains, although I suspect you would stay at the Kings halls."

"I would like that greatly, thank you." Shobha stood up from the couch to leave. And suddenly she felt lightheaded. Barr and Ara rushed to her side, guiding her back to a seat. "Sorry, I have been very busy over the last day –"

"Don't worry, my lady, your secret is safe with us. We will not tell a soul." Ara looked at her smiling softly. "Varo, fetch our Queen a glass of water please. Just lie back here for a moment, my lady. You can't go around rushing in your condition…"

Shobha looked shocked at the old dam, blushing slightly.

"Should I fetch Master Oin, my Queen?" Surprisingly, it didn't seem like news to Barr either.

"No, lad, our Queen is perfectly fine. She simply needs something to drink. Don't be so surprised, my lady. I am a midwife back in the blue Mountains. I delivered all five of me grandchildren safe and sound among quite a few other babes. Even helped to deliver, Lady Dis' younger Prince! Was much younger back then, mind." Ara handed the glass of water her husband brought, to Shobha, carefully. "Have you had much sickness recently, my lady?"

Shobha nodded as she drank the water.

"That will make ya more prone to the dizziness." Ara smiled. Her smile spread from her dimpled cheeks to reach her warm hazel eyes, exactly like Aro. "Here, Varo, bring us another will ya. I can still recognise the changes in a lass, soon as she is with child. Ya must be almost two months along, my lady."

Shobha looked shocked again at the old midwife.

"Of course, I needn't worry ya, but the Kings heir will no doubt be a large babe. It is good that the elves live so near, and I hear the King of the woodland realm had pledged his allegiance to our King. Ye will be in good hands…"

Shobha could only nod, but wondered how much Thorin was willing to put aside to allow Thranduil's healers to help. The thought of travelling at this point also creating a minor worry in her mind. But if she recalled correctly, the sickness should only last another month, assuming dwarf pregnancies were not dissimilar to humans.

"How long is a dwarf pregnancy Ara?" She asked realising she knew nothing about it.

"Well between eighteen and twenty four months my Queen." Ara smiled understanding her concern behind the query. "But I imagine it will be shorter because of your race lass. But I have never delivered any half-man children. Although there are some amongst us. Ye will see the taller, narrower dwarves, it can be quite easy to spot once you know."

It made her wonder how well accepted their child would be amongst the dwarves. They were very mistrusting of other races – even with her.

"He admired you greatly, my lady – our lad." Varo brought another glass of water for her. "We feared the worst when he sent a raven just before the battle. Said they were honoured to be led by their Queen. Do not grieve much longer, it will not be good for your health when you have a new life to grow within you. Our lad would have wanted to know you were safe and well."

Varo looked at her with his pale blue eyes, now slightly shiny with the threat of a few unshed tears. Taking the glass of water he offered her, she nodded solemnly, unable to find any words for that moment.

After a second glass of water, and a short rest she stood and finally thanking the couple for their kindness left with Barr.

…..

Breakfast was set out in the royal dining room, where the company and their families had all joined Thorin and Shobha. Then he accompanied her to the great gates, where their ponies were all saddled up and loaded with their bags.

Gandalf and Bilbo stood there chatting with Dwalin, Balin and Gloin. They all stopped and smiled at the two of them as they approached followed by the rest of his company, Dis, Gael, Mara, Gimli, Elin and Lena.

"Are you ready my dear?" Gandalf smiled at her.

"Yes… but I didn't expect so many of us…"

"Ya didn't expect to travel in such a small party did ya?" Dwalin smiled. "We have precious cargo to guard now."

"Me too my lady." Bilbo waved awkwardly. "I have a couple more adventures left in me still!"

"Aye, and all this nonsense of packing a medical kit…" Oin grumbled as he got to his pony first and began to climb on. "Who d'ya think is going to look after you lass? This lot will panic every time ya sneeze."

"You will need a scribe to record your journey and all that you discover, my Queen." Ori stepped forward shyly with a bag that was clearly filled with books and parchment.

"And you need someone who can keep an eye on things." Nori stepped beside another pony. "My shadows are trained well enough to operate here without me. I will be more useful amongst the elves."

"And I am used to dealing with the elves. But I also can cook," Dori spoke confidently, already on his pony, smiling. He had indeed been there for her when she had gone to see Thranduil, after Thorin had been injured.

"So now we have our company." Thorin smiled at Shobha. "If you still wish to do this?"

She placed her hand on her stomach gently as if confirming to herself that she was indeed still pregnant, and uttered a quiet prayer. Then looking at each of the dwarves, committed to accompanying them, to helping her, she smiled and turning to face Thorin's intense gaze she nodded.

…

Translations

Amrad – death (Khuzdul)

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far – the new adventure begins to find out more

Please please let me know your thoughts comments xx

Special thank yous to you lovely reviewers - you always make my day :) xx

UnaLouise – thank you so much. I get worried about writing the more emotional bits I don't think I am as able to get it down on paper the way it plays out in my head, so I worry when I publish a chapter like that. Even the steamy bits I am fairly new to writing ;) lol

Dragonegyptianblue – thank you so much. I know, I think she almost hesitated to tell Thorin about the pregnancy, in case he would stop her from going to Rivendell. But I think it would have been hard to hide it lol anyway he had fun figuring it out ;) lol


	57. Chapter 57

The first day of travel had been hard for Shobha. She had needed to stop several times with sickness when Gandalf had helped with a spell to ease her nausea temporarily. And after several days of slower travel with many stops for rest, she had started to acclimatise and feel somewhat better.

By the time they had set up camp on the fourth day, she had felt well enough to help Dori with cooking dinner. Thorin had watched her carefully, as she finished and served the stew into bowls helping to hand them out.

When she had brought his bowl over, he had caught her hand quickly, and pulled her in.

"It is not your place to eat last, my lady." He sat her down and handed his own bowl to her. "Here, have mine –"

"Oh no… meat…" she pushed it back into his hands looking away in an attempt to suppress the nausea. "I only managed to make this because Dori added the meat at the end for me. Mine is there cooling off…"

He set his down on a nearby log and brought her bowl over.

"Here. I will have mine once you have yours." Thorin passed her bowl over before seating himself next to her. "Then you will do as you're told, my wife, and get to bed. The rest of us can do the washing and clearing."

While she had wanted to counter that, the fatigue was simply too great.

…..

 _Shobha stood barefoot on what felt like pebbled sand but she simply couldn't see. The fog that surrounded her was thick._

 _"Hello…?" Carefully taking a few steps, she moved forward, but there was still nothing but thick fog._

 _She was now better able to identify what were dreams. But this was not a dream of her desire, and Thorin wasn't here. So it was someone else._

 _"Why have you brought me here?" She called out again._

 _The skies above were covered by grey clouds, and all she could see was grey. The sharp pebbles cut her feet._

 _Balancing on one foot she examined the sole of her other to find several small bleeding cuts and sharp black pebbles and sand. Then limping a few more steps ahead, the immediate vicinity began to clear revealing a looming dark mountain with a small cloud of smoke and ash spewing from above._

 _"I could make you Queen. A just and beautiful ruler that all would bow to." A deep voice, smooth and intoxicating spoke to her. "He is strong, powerful , and would wage any war for you. The King under the Mountain would bow only to you and commands the might of all the dwarven armies."_

 _A searing pain shot through her head, making her feel weak, bringing her to her knees. The sharp pebbles cut her legs through the soft fabric of her dress._

 _And she could see before her a dark barren land, before her stood a large army of dwarves, elves and men. In the distance there were the large behemoths from the Harad, mounted with towers of men. They all knelt or bowed their heads. Thorin knelt immediately before her, and behind him Fili and Thranduil knelt down and bowed their heads, their hands across their chests in reverence._

 _"They would all gladly follow you. None would stand in your way. Your children would be Kings and Queens, your line would remain unbroken." The voice continued, seductively, almost purring. "All would love you."_

 _She didn't want this, but the pain bore through her forehead with greater intensity._

 _"Please stop! It hurts!" She screamed, holding her head in her hands._

 _Her head was spinning, and now her stomach with it, as she reached down to cradle the beginnings of her baby bump._

"My dear! Awaken now – close your mind and wake up." A large hand, brushed the hair off her face, before taking her cheek gently.

Her eyes flew open, meeting the cracked, twinkling blue eyes of the grey Wizard. Struggling to get up she rolled over to the side out of her bed roll, before rushing over to the edge of camp and falling on her hands and knees by a shrub vomiting. She had never woken up feeling nauseous like that so far. But then again, she had never had such an terrible nightmare before either!

As she stood back Gandalf gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She could hear him muttering something under his breath, and her beating heart along with the nausea began to subside.

"Here, my dear," Gandalf poured some water from his skein into her hands, which she used to wash her face.

"Thank you – I – um –" she looked behind at the group of dwarves still seated around the fire, surprised that none of them had spotted her.

"I informed them that I would keep an eye on you. And as such, I have made it so that they will not notice for now." He looked at her a bit more worried now. "I do not think you should share your dream with anyone else though."

"You know – how?" There was disbelief written across her face.

"Your mind is highly unguarded, when you are asleep, my dear. I have been watching you each night." He began to usher her back. "Come you must get some rest again. And I need to think."

"What does this mean…?"

"I am not certain yet. But I think we need to get you to Imladris sooner than we planned." He waited while she got back into her bedroll. Then holding his staff, he chanted something more quietly. "Do not worry you will not have any more such dreams tonight. And I will be right here."

Nodding she turned to her side and and drifted off quietly, while the pilgrim sat down leaning against a rock near where she lay.

…..

Shobha and Bilbo watched that morning while Thorin, Dwalin and Gandalf partook in a heated discussion over the map.

"I would not cross the mountains at river pass. It will lead to the Ettenmoors, where stray orcs roam coming down from Gundabad." Dwalin shook his head.

"Travelling south to the Old Ford, is at least another day of riding." Gandalf spoke looking over his shoulder at her.

"Aye, Gandalf, and that would allow us to rest at the lodgings of the Bearman." Thorin confirmed reluctantly. They had not had any true rest for over a week now. And while he didn't relish a visit to see the skin changer, all the same it would allow her some much needed rest.

"Rest is not something we can afford at this point, Thorin Oakenshield. Your Queen needs to be taken to see the White Council as soon as can be afforded."

"Such continuous travel places too much strain upon her! I will not have that!"

"This is the most delicate stage of the lass' gestation." Oin chipped in then.

"I am no fool!" Gandalf suddenly raised his voice irritated. "I realise that fully, Master dwarf!"

"What on earth are they arguing about now?" Bilbo looked at her as she gently stroked her pony. He couldn't understand why she cared so little about what went on.

"They are 'debating' where to cross the Misty mountains." She was distracted by the nightmare she had a few days ago, still uncertain what exactly she had been. In fact it felt like the answer was hidden in her memory somewhere – it was just a matter of time before figuring out.

"How – Huh – How do you know?" He was even more surprised. Surely she should be there dictating that they got moving.

"I can lip-read a few words." It didn't matter there was something strange happening to her and she needed to figure it out.

"Do you not care?" He watched the pony nuzzle at her skirts.

"I have come to realise and accept that certain things are beyond my control. I don't like it, but sometimes it's better to let it go." There were many things in life that were like that. She was not about causing a big fuss. People didn't react to change that way. She accepted there were things that were best left for others to decide and do, especially in this harsh world that she was now inextricably a part of. Ultimately she had bigger problems like figuring out why Gandalf was so nervous about her dreaming and how she was going to make sure her baby was healthy and safe.

"What will you do then?"

"Chillax Bilbo. Let them plan and decide. Life is too short to fight all the time."

" _Chill_ – _lax_?!" The hobbit looked even more flustered. "How can you possibly… Uh…"

The dwarves and Gandalf were still debating, and now she had a jittery Hobbit to distract as well.

"I need to pee." She decided. "So you will have to watch me."

"Watch!" Bilbo looked even more nervous, fidgeting with the pockets of his waistcoat.

"Oh God! Not actually watch me take a pee you pervert! I mean watch out for me… you know in case I don't come back or something." Bilbo blushed a bright shade of red at he thought and her eyes fixed on his movements, where he played with the contents of one particular pocket. "Are you… have you been travelling around with the ring this whole time?!"

"What? How did you know? What?"

Instantly she began to worry, unable to recall whether Bilbo went on further adventures after his journeys in the original book until the fellowship was formed. Presumably, the ring remained safe and undetected sitting nestled away in the sleepy shire, where it was least expected, but now after the change in events, he too had been on the road more. And all the while carrying the Ring of Power everywhere. All they needed was to be robbed or attacked, and all could be lost.

Now she cared. Storming over to Gandalf, leaving a rather confused and nervous hobbit behind, she attempted to engage the wizard, who himself was storming away from the arguing dwarves.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! He has it on him!" Her voice started off louder than expected, making the Grey Pilgrim immediately turn towards her.

"Keep your voice down my dear!" He spoke sternly.

"He's been carrying _IT_ everywhere… all this time!" Shobha quietened after taking a deep breath. "Won't there be things, creatures or whatever searching for it?!"

"No one knows. It is better that there is some movement of the item –"

"Gandalf?" Bilbo's quiet voice interrupted them.

"What about Gollum?"

"Gollum? Where?" Hearing the words she uttered, drew a gasp from the hobbits lips.

"He left the Misty Mountains. He has not been seen for years now." Gandalf silenced them both, speaking in a hurried way. "These are unsuitable discussions to be had now. You will simply have to keep silent about it."

She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Gandalf.

"We must simply reach Rivendell soon, and your husband has decided we will cross at the high pass instead. Stubborn dwarf." Gandalf muttered.

"Saddle up everyone!" Thorin cried. "We ride further south."

He began to walk over to her, irritated by the discussion he noticed they appeared to be having privately.

"My lady, is something the matter?"

"How long do we plan to be on the road for?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Rivendell?" He quirked a brow at her, uncertain what this new found reluctance seemed to be about.

"I do, I'm only asking." She turned to her pony, who seemed to have just followed her around anyway.

"She's after the bits of honey cake you keep feeding her." Thorin answered her silent question. She had secretly kept a few cakes on her person and had kept feeding bits to her pony. Her gentle pony, that she had named buttercup, because the creature enjoyed eating flowers over grass, had developed a keen sweet tooth. When she had started riding lessons with Thorin, he had taught her to befriend the chestnut shire pony by feeding it oats. But since then, each time she had visited, Shobha had taken her a treat of some variety, carrots, apples, and the occasional sweet treat. But she hadn't imagined that Thorin would have spotted her. She had been so quiet only feeding the animal when no one else was looking.

"Oh. Well, I ran out a long time ago."

"You mean yesterday." He moved to stand close so close their bodies were touching. "Are you resting well enough, Amralime?"

They hadn't shared a bed for a while let alone engaged in other more pleasurable activities. And when she wasn't sick, she had a craving for that! It was something he had noticed, when he had kept guard, while she had washed up by the small brooks they had come across so far. The look in her eyes had been unmistakable. They had acted on it briefly, but never afforded enough time alone during this journey so far. Even the time they spent together was interrupted by Dwalin or Gandalf or someone checking up on them. In truth, he hoped they would have some time together when they neared the Carrock before they crossed at the Old Ford and reached the High Pass, for he too was growing more desperate.

He helped her back up onto her pony, his hand lingering on her behind slightly longer than it needed to.

"Och Baheluh?" Dwalin called out from his pony, chuckling. "Are ye done _helping_ the lass? Or do ya need more time to have a good grope!"

…

They had travelled a further day, as they turned south following the northern border of Mirkwood, but as soon as they had spotted the River Anduin they had kept a route fairly close to it. Finally breaking earlier to make camp in the day so they could all appreciate a good wash.

She had been given the privacy of a stretch of the river further up stream, covered by rocks and Dwalin was keeping guard, as she bathed.

"I have seen to the ponies, thank you, Baheluh. Now go and bathe." Thorin placed his hand on Dwalin's shoulder, nodding.

"Och no! I am happy to carry on if ya want to wash." He looked at their monarch suspiciously.

"Oh I intend to. But I think _you_ need the wash!"

"Aye? That's rich coming from ye!" Dwalin folded his arms across his chest defensively. He was certain he reeked no worse than his cousin. "If he have any ideas about interrupting the lass' bath…"

"I suggest you leave me to my _wife_ , Brother." A flash of amusement shot across his face as he observed Dwalin. His closest ally on and off the battlefield had truly taken his duties as a brother to heart. It had been an old custom amongst their race to avoid excessive intimate contact during gestation, unless initiated by the expecting mother. Thorin however knew that the desires of his One had only grown since she had conceived.

"Alright baheluh. But if we hear any noise, I won't stop Nori or Bilbo from wondering over to have a peep!" Dwalin laughed walking away to join the rest of the group.

Thorin moved quietly towards the river bank. The water was gently flowing, clear and looked very inviting indeed. She had washed her soft travelling dress and underwear which now lay on several rocks in the sun.

Kicking off his boots and socks, he stepped over the pebbles before looking out across the river and then spotted her. She was fully nude and washing her hair, her back turned to the bank. Her brown skin glowing with the reflection of the sun in the water, and her raven hair completely wet. Her body had filled out slightly in places that no Male would disapprove of. He worried somewhat seeing her so deep in the water, uncertain of her ability to swim. But the ripeness of her form, stirred him, making him hardened and wanting already.

Shedding his clothes rapidly, he silently moved towards her in the water. The steady gurgling of the large river, and the rowdy laughter and chatter of the rest of his company downstream covering his approach.

Before she knew it a large rough pair of hands wrapped around her, pressing her against his body from behind. At first she gasped having now realised that Dwalin had left, but then fast recognised it was him. The hair on his chest and body scratched against her damp soft skin as he held her pressed to him.

His body yearned for her, to feel her surrounding his length, to touch and taste her. But all the same he worried about how tired she might be from the travel.

"Oh my beautiful one..." He breathed against her skin, wrapping an arm around her chest squeezing one of her breasts, as he slid his hand down her stomach towards her core. Teasing her, he slipped a finger between her, and began languidly stroking soft patterns over her clit. "You smell divine."

She felt her body melting under his touch. Her worries, and anxieties about the future, their baby, the dreams, all disappearing.

In a moment she pushed herself off his body and jumped into the water, swimming into the deeper part. It scared Thorin, but to his surprise she swam, very well, into the deep river.

"Please don't go so deep, Amralime.." he swam after her worried.

"Or else what?" She laughed continuing to evade him in the water.

After she slipped away from him for the third time, he finally realised she was a surprisingly proficient swimmer. There seemed so much about her that he suddenly felt he didn't know. Her visit to her family home in their shared dream revealed that. It was akin to a whole life she had, before him. It made him feel a swell of jealousy and then sorrow for keeping her from her beloved parents.

She splashed him, pulling him out of his thoughts and making it clear she wanted him to chase her. Growling, he showed irritation, but in truth he enjoyed her playfulness. It made him feel young, and made up for the youth he had lost to duty.

He focussed on following her movements, and made a concerted effort to reach her. However this time he grasped her firmly, so she couldn't escape, then scooped her up into his arms before wading into shallower water.

"What are you going to do to me?" She panted as he set her back on her feet again and pulled her against him firmly. He wanted her to feel how aroused he was, this would be her chance to stop him, before he took her.

"Teach you to obey your King and husband." He kissed her deeply as he let his large hands wonder over her new soft curves. Letting his hands fall lower still, he began to knead her hips, feeling his own stress and worries immediately melt away. A low groan rumbling through his chest as he did.

"What if I refuse?" She kissed along his jaw, letting her own hands feel his thick, hard, cock that seemed to twitch in her hands.

"Then I will have to punish you, my beauty…" He bit and sucked a bruise into her soft neck, eliciting a moan, which made him impatient to be inside her.

Moving her quickly partially onto the bank, so she was shin deep in the water he kissed her again. Pulling on her hair so that she partially opened her lips and taking full advantage of that, he plundered her mouth.

"Turn around." He commanded her softly at first. But she had been so caught up in that kiss, she wasn't paying attention. So he bit her earlobe and repeated himself more sternly. "Turn around. I want to see you come undone several times before I lose myself. But the longer you keep me waiting my Queen, the less patient I get…"

She turned slowly, her heart pounding in her chest, as she felt him grasp her around the middle and bend her over. He lay her hands on a large smooth rock that lay jutting out from the bank in front on them, while she fell to her knees, with him following behind.

Thorin wasted no time, coursing a trail of hot kisses down her back before diving in to taste her arousal, large hands kneading her hips and the swell of her buttocks.

"Ah! Thorin…" she cried as he slipped a finger inside her, bringing her to her first climax.

"Mahal. I've missed you my heart." He pulled away, smirking at the sound of her whimpering, before lining the tip of his swollen, weeping, cock to her entrance. Pushing himself inside right up to the hilt impatiently, he soothed her with feathery strokes along her back and purred soft words in her ear, bending over her and speaking in Khuzdul.

After a moment, she pushed her hips back against him, making him hiss with pleasure and snap his hips forward almost with a mind of its own.

"Ah!" She cried out, as she bent down further to rest her chest on the surface of the rock. Despite its smooth appearance, the surface scraped at her soft skin and rubbed against her nipples each time he thrust into her.

His view was perfect, watching his cock sliding in and out of her tight heat, as wetness escaped her, an intoxicating mixture of them both. It dripped down to colour the clear water that surrounded them and rippled with his thrusts.

He moved one hand off her hips and up along her back, feeling the intoxication of being fully in power, as she orgasmed again. Then withdrawing completely, he turned her around on her back, wanting to watch her this time, when he brought her to release, and entered her again in one swift movement. It made her arch her back, allowing him to kiss her little swollen belly before kissing his way up to her breasts.

Guiding her more upright, he began thrusting into her, watching her face, eyes heavy lidded and full lips parted in silent moans. She automatically opened her legs for him wider, wrapping them around his powerful hips, desperately pounding into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Enjoying having all of her, and feasting on the sight of her heavier breasts as they moved with his rough thrusts, he came apart in shallow sobs. And she followed as he erupted within her, in pulses.

He cradled her in his arms, leaning his forehead to hers, still inside her as they both came down panting heavily.

"I have missed you so much." It was all he could quietly utter into her neck as he held her tightly against him.

...

Thorin lay next to Shobha on his side running his hands along her skin. He had made them a bed on the grassy verge next to the bank using his heavy coat. She had dozed off in the warm sun against his body, with her hair splayed around her. He had terribly missed their time together alone since they left Erebor, and she too appeared to sleep better on this occasion.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that she had suffered from nightmares of late, and the Grey Wizard had specifically kept an eye on her regarding this. Often Thorin had searched for her in his dreams. The gift of shred dreams between Ones had been a blessing. At first it had chased away his own nightmares that previously plagued his sleep from both Azanulbizar and the Great Battle at Erebor. But then had also become an addiction, so as soon as he was aware that he was dreaming he would immediately seek her out, and it appeared they shared an open connection on most occasions that allowed him to find her.

But on some nights, and he now realised, more recently when she had nightmares, try as he might, could never find her.

Thorin did not rest well when she was not there in his dreams.

"Thorin!" Gandalf interrupted as he marched over, only to stop and clear his throat as he stumbled across the sight of their naked entangled bodies, turning his back to them. "Get dressed, we must leave here at once! Hurry!"

"What is it?" Thorin demanded as he helped her up, rushing to get their clothes.

"Ori has seen a Wight! We must hurry!" Gandalf began to pace up and down. "I am here to protect you all, but we must stay together and we will need to cross the mountains at the low River-pass! Hurry!"

...

Dear All, thank you for following so far. please please let me know your thoughts etc xx

sorry for the cliffhanger this time. will make it up to you ;)

Special thank yous to you lovely reviewers (your posts always make me smile 💕)

ZabuzasGirl - thank you so much. welcome to my crazy story :) hope you enjoy this chapter too

UnaLouise - that is true, but she is not a typical millennial (more Gen Y) and a medic. so she has seen the harsher side of life, death, intensive care bed rationing, stabbings, gun shot wounds etc. And while seeing it repulses her (hence she says she doesnt want to know), she accepts there are things in middle earth that she cant change. that is in part why Aro's death was such an issue for her :( he was fatally injured protecting her, but in her previous capacity, she could have resuscitated him, and likely saved him 😢. I know what you mean about the gestational period haha (and i thought elephants had it bad!) apparently according to khazad experts it should be 48months! (eek! i know some people dont even keep cars for that long! lol) but i shorted it! hopefully for her it will be half way between 9mnths and 24mnths :)

Dragonegyptianblue - so true... but they need to get to rivendell in one piece. And there is something sinister going on with these dreams... (mysterious music) :)


	58. Chapter 58

As they moved towards camp, the air sat heavy and a thick fog had crept in. Thorin grasped Shobha's hand tightly, unsheathing his sword, as he hurried her along.

"Put that away! It will be of no use against this thing and keep her close." Gandalf sounded slightly worried as he hurried along, robes billowing.

"Um. Gandalf, a Wight… like a Barrow-Wight?"

"Yes my dear. Now stay focussed. If you see it, do not look it in the eye, or engage with it in any way." He warned.

"Buttercup!" She suddenly remembered. She didn't want her pony, or any of them for that matter, coming to any harm!

"Dwalin, knows what to do. Fear not, my love." Thorin tugged on her hand encouraging her to keep pace.

"I thought these things were in the Barrow-Downs?"

They continued moving steadily. Ahead they could just make out the rest of the group as they moved with the ponies.

"There must be a burial mound nearby somewhere." Gandalf muttered to himself as he stopped intermittently to look around.

"Where's Tom Bombadil when you need him eh?" She whispered back, earning her a sharp but surprised look from the wizard.

And then the air grew heavier still. It made her limbs feel heavy and her chest ache. The group ahead appeared to be moving ahead, getting further away.

That's when she heard it. At first it was a flutter of a cloak, and a shuffle in the thick fog around them. She looked around, but it was too fast.

"Keep on, and look ahead." Gandalf warned, as Thorin continued to pull her along.

Several more steps in the thick fog, and they were followed by the strange movements. The sounds followed them through the dank air.

"Stay back!" Gandalf called out. "She is not yours!"

And then it turned into incomprehensible whispers, quiet at first, surrounding her like a swarm of insects or static. But it soon began to grow louder. Strange voices, filling her head, making it spin.

She could no longer see anything beyond Thorin's hand, the one thing that tethered her to safety, she couldn't even hear him or Gandalf, even though she knew hey were near.

 _Come with us. Yes, join us. Let us take care of you._

They were still running as fast as they could. As fast as her heavy, tired limbs could take, heart racing, lungs burning, gasping, in the heavy, dank air that engulfed them.

Abruptly she felt a tug at her dress, it yanked her down, and she stumbled.

Thorin never let go. He could sense the creature. It raced around them, almost as though there was more than one. Her dress was caught on something, but the fog was too dense to see. Grabbing her skirts he tore them free and pulled her back onto her feet, but she stood vacant and still, as if she was listening to something loud.

"Don't stop Thorin!"Gandalf shouted back.

She could hear them resounding in her head, the noise growing louder and louder.

 _Come with us. Join us._

It made her ears ring, and kept her frozen to the spot. Thorin scooped her into his arms, and began to follow Gandalf.

She screamed, writhing in pain. Her head felt as though it would explode with the voices resounding within.

"They are coming for me." She spoke almost as though in a trance. "They want it! They want it back!"

"Gandalf!" Thorin yelled ahead into the fog. "Do something!"

"Don't stop! We will deal with her once we cross the pass! Hurry!" Gandalf twirled his staff overhead, and it seemed to slice a path through the thick air, into which Thorin followed.

They carried on running over the rocky river bed of the low pass through the mountains, where shallow rivulets ran. The afternoon they had spent together now seemed an eon ago. Dwalin and Dori were struggling ahead with the ponies, who appeared to be unsettled by something unseen.

Thorin grit his teeth and spurred himself on. As he reached the other end of the mountain crossing, he could see the group and their ponies huddled behind a large outcrop of rocks.

"Keep down Thorin!" Dwalin yelled.

He immediately crouched down behind another small formation of rocks, covering her writhing form, as they received a pelting of arrows.

' _Orcs_ ' Dwalin signalled. ' _Is the lass_ _hurt_?'

' _No_. _But_ _the_ _creature_ _has_ _taken_ _a_ _hold_ _on_ _her_.' Thorin signalled back. ' _Where's_ _Gandalf_?'

"Duck!" Dori yelled again, as a further volley of arrows flew at them missing, each only narrowly.

No good lads! We're sitting ducks here!" Dwalin drew his axes. "Arm ye selves – lets go at 'em."

Just as they all readied themselves for a bloody stand, they were halted in their tracks by the sound of a district horn. The clash and clatter of metal and the sounds of hacking and squelching could be heard distinctly as orcs were being slaughtered.

"Elves!" Dwalin growled. "I'm not being shown up by these tree shaggers!"

But before he could rush out to join the fray, he was halted by a white haired elf, who looked down at him, taking aim at him with his bow and arrow.

"Halt there! State your business." He looked down at the warrior coldly.

"We need to find Gandalf right away!" Thorin yelled as he stepped forward, holding her writhing form securely against him. She seemed to be in some sort of pain.

The golden haired elf dismounted straight away, walking over.

"They are coming for me." She groaned in agony.

"Who is she? And where did you find her?" The elf pressed Thorin, but he didn't care, looking around for Gandalf.

"Where is Gandalf! Where is the grey wizard?" Thorin yelled.

"Answer me! Who is she?!" The elf yelled again, but before he could move any closer the Dwarf King and his ailing wife were surrounded by a fully armed group of rather angry looking dwarves, pointing their weapons at the elf. And in turn all his mounted elven soldiers had come to surround them with their weapons pointed.

Suddenly she let out an unearthly, gut wrenching, high pitched shriek!

"Out of my way all of you!" Gandalf shouted, cleaving a path towards Thorin and Shobha, as the elves and dwarves all moved aside of him alike. He knelt by her holding his staff over her. "Release her! You have no power here!"

The old one focussed with clear eyes, holding his hand over her belly.

"Neither her life nor what she nurtures within her belongs to you!" He commanded this time with authority. And there before them all she suddenly stilled her writhing and groaning. It was almost as if she was dead. "Let her go! You have no power here!"

To Thorin's relief he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest return once more, but she still remained in a deep slumber. Even Gandalf visibly seemed to relax.

"Who is that Mithrandir?"

"That, mellon nin, is the Queen Consort to the King under the Mountain." Gandalf placed his hand on her cheek, assessing her again. "Make haste, Glorfindel, we must get to Imladris immediately."

The elf stood tall and scanned the dwarves, some who looked like warriors, including the King, who did indeed bear a likeness to Thror, now the fire of battle had left foot for calm.

"Then she is the One, Lord Elrond spoke of."

Gandalf straightened up frowning.

"Who was made aware of our journey?" Thorin inquired from the elf now. Despite only reaching his chest, he stood broad and strong, regal and unafraid. If they had been ambushed, then he would want to know who was behind it.

"None we are aware of, it was kept most quiet, I was only made aware when Lord Elrond sent me here to meet you at the borders of our lands and provide you with safe travel. I was unaware you would come under attack. They were only a small pack of orc." He smirked as he researched his weapon and looked at Nori, Dori, Bilbo and Oin. "Surely this is nothing for the mighty King Thorin Oakenshield and his warriors!"

"We can't stay here long, we came across a Wight. But it is unheard of seeing such creatures in these parts east of the mountains and so far from the Barrow Downs!" Gandalf's words seemed to trouble the elf. He watched the woman who now slept in the dwarf Kings arms.

"Was she captured Mithrandir?"

Gandalf nodded as a Thorin began to carry her to his pony.

"Here, give her to me King Thorin." He was immediately at Thorin's side. "My horse will carry her faster to our healers. And she is with child I see. It is best we get her back immediately."

"I will not be parted from _my_ _wife_!" Thorin growled.

"Give him a horse!" Glorfindel commanded one of his men. "But I warn you your Majesty, this fine creature will carry you many times faster than your ponies. In any case, let me take her. I swear no harm will come to your Queen. I know these lands."

He had scooped the small woman into his arms before Thorin could protest, so he hurried to climb onto his horse and follow as the elf set off.

…..

Shobha opened her eyes weakly. Her slumber had felt deep, as though she had slept smothered in thick dark clouds, it had been cold, dark and silent. On a few rare occasions she had heard the distant voices of Gandalf or another unrecognised Male voice, wise and authoritative, but they had both sounded miles away, and barely breathing had felt more laboured and her limbs heavy, as though pinned down by unseen ropes.

She was no longer outside, but the room was lighter and more airy than what she was accustomed to in Erebor. The tall grey wizard sat at the foot of the bed. He was quietly smoking his pipe, and watching her closely, his blue eyes creasing as they registered her wakening.

A large hand reached for her from beside her, making her feel relieved to find Thorin was there. Then all that had happened came back to her, as she scrambled to sit herself up.

"Gently, Amralime," he soothed her, helping to prop her up on pillows.

"Where –"

"Imladris," Gandalf stood up. "The last homely house east of the sea."

"I bet Galadriel and Thranduil are thrilled by that title." She smiled weakly, to which Thorin grunted something in Khuzdul.

"Well, it is good to see you have recovered your humour, my dear." Gandalf moved closer stooping to take a good look at her face, and looking her directly in the eye, almost as though assessing her for residual illness. "I think, you are much better. But it is best you rest well for at least another day."

"But what was that I was hearing with that creature? And why did it attack us? Gandalf –"

"You will have your answers in good time my dear." He stood up dismissively, in the way he always did. Gandalf always raised more questions and trouble than he resolved!

There was a knock on the door, and as Gandalf opened it, in bounded Dwalin and the other dwarves, followed by Bilbo.

"Now you let her rest." Gandalf warned them all. "And I will see you soon, my dear. We have many important matters to discuss."

And with that he left through the tall door.

…..

The following few days had been spent with her fully resting. Oin had almost banned Thorin from spending the night with her, until she had convinced him that it would be safer for someone to remain in the room with her overnight.

And so after breakfast on the fourth day, she had finally met Lord Elrond, who was very much the upright and reserved elf Lord she expected. Even his clothing had understated elegance to it.

He and Gandalf sat in two chairs opposite Thorin and herself, after polite introductions. While he had asked Thorin questions of his rule and the rebuilding of Erebor, he watched her intently before he finally addressed her.

"My lady, I trust you have found your stay comfortable so far?"

"Yes thank you, Lord Elrond." She didn't really care much for beating about the bush on this matter. They had travelled so far, with her sickness and intense fatigue. She simply wanted to find out what this prophecy was.

"It is not as simple as what you think or would like, my Lady," Elrond addressed her, almost as though answering her unspoken question. "You have had special dreams and spoken with the Elvenking and even the White Lady through thought. But your gift is stronger than you think."

"Gift? I am more interested –"

"In the prophecy?" He completed. "Perhaps that is what makes you the One this is about." He explained. "And why the Valar chose you. Perhaps it was always meant to be…"

"Ok, but anyone could say that. There are no answers in what you've just said."

"No but perhaps the true reason Gandalf encouraged you to make this journey was because of those dreams, of Mount Doom in Mordor."

Then she finally realised, the dark mountain, erupting ash and smoke. She had been taken to Mordor in her dreams! So it was Sauron!

She could feel Thorin boring into her with his steely gaze. He had requested that she shared her dreams with him, after they spoke with Gandalf before the quest. But these particular dreams had begun during their journey here.

"You power grows stronger each day, but that opens your mind too much. It is how the Wight was able to find you from such a distance, I imagine. It is certainly who Sauron seeks you out. Tell me what does he offer you?" He looked at her sternly, like a father would at his child who was being admonished.

' _I have not been interested in what has been offered.'_

' _Then you do indeed have the gift.'_ His brows shot up and he sat forward staring at her as he continued. ' _There are those of us who are old, and permitted sufficient time, have honed our skills of osanwe. You, my lady are young, and yet your gift maybe more powerful than that of our Lady of Lorien.'_

Her husband watched her gaze held with the elven Lord, and it was clear unspoken communication carried on between them. Dis had told him of the time they had gone to Mirkwood, and she had done the same with Thranduil. But what worried him was the nature of her interactions, with the Dark One, if indeed it was true.

"What has he offered you?" Thorin looked at her, for once allowing his worry to show in his normally controlled features. He refused to lose her after all they had been through, and vowed in that moment a fight to the bloody end.

"You are both a threat, because the children you will bear will be rule the northern Kingdoms united. They will resist the corruption and greed that can be used to destroy such an alliance. The attack on Erebor, most recently, was an attempt to destroy any chance of such children being born. And as that failed, until more forces and strength will be gathered, he will offer the title, Queen of all Arda. It is understandable. For the King under the Mountain, it appears, only bows to his Queen. And He rules an alliance over all seven dwarven kingdoms. Your coronation was confirmation of that. These clans agreed to an alliance, as they see your marriage as a sign of your stability, Thorin." Elrond lightly smiled. "Therefore they value your Queen over all else. Even the Arkenstone. And I understand Thranduil has also pledged his allegiance, because of your Queen."

"If you were to mount an army and stormed the Black Gates, I imagine there would be little to stop you now." Gandalf nodded. "Even if it meant heavy casualties and death to many of the allies. I suspect this worries Sauron."

"So you believe me – that he is back!"

"It cannot be said for sure –"

"So let's gather up an army and go in there and finish it once and for all." She leant forward looking from Thorin, to the wizard and then the elf.

"He may not even be there. It would be in vain to spend so many lives if the end could not be achieved. No, this perception of power, will likely ensure many decades of peace." Gandalf slowly shook his head.

"Which you both should enjoy. For you will be raising a child. And more after this one, I hope. The values you instil will be vital to their future rule." Elrond added. "No. We must train your mind to control your gift. That is the most important thing right now." Elrond looked from her to Thorin, who heard all that the elf had to say, but only watched his wife. "There is no more time to be wasted. We start your training tomorrow."

…

She sat in a large seat facing Elrond. He had been true to his word. After breakfast the next morning he had collected her and led her through to his study.

Thorin had immediately insisted that he accompanied her, but Gandalf had stopped him, and Dwalin offered to distract him with training, having brought most of their wooden training weapons with him. His sparring partner had also noticed the change to her sleeping patterns as they travelled, growing more worried for her and the babe.

"Gandalf tells me you are not unused to focussing your mind." He asked with a gentle smile.

She nodded, still uncertain of how she was going to control this apparent mind-door that allowed her to see others thoughts and reveal hers.

"You see, that is the problem, my lady, you are too open." He spoke softly. "You are not simply revealing what you wish to, but allowing all to be seen. I am sure you can understand how an enemy with powers as the Dark Lord does would take advantage of that."

"Ok. I am ready."

"Close your eyes and focus on your breath."

She did as she was told. At first she saw complete darkness. Then she began counting her breath, feeling the air fill her lungs and then empty.

After a few moments the centre of her vision became clear, even though she had her eyes shut. In a haze of darkness, she could see Elrond's face, as vivid as though she saw with her eyes.

' _Good. You have only opened your mind to me.'_ She could hear him as clearly as she had before, even though there was no sound other than what was within her mind. ' _Now focus once more and try to stop me from probing your thoughts.'_

She took several breaths again, and his face disappeared into darkness.

"Good. Then you could not hear me." He spoke quietly. "This you skill must practice. So you learn to shut the door to your mind when you wish."

After a few moments she visualised his face again, and it coloured into view in the centre of the darkness.

' _Very good. Now keep me out.'_

She breathed, and darkness flooded her again, drowning out his face. Then the images came back in flashes.

 _Suddenly she was back in her apartment at home. Mike was speaking, but she almost couldn't hear his voice, over the blood pumping in her ears._

 _"Why would you do this now? After all this time?" Her voice was a mere whisper as she struggled to swallow back the tears. The pain felt fresh again. "We just sent the invitations out last week? Couldn't you have at least spared me the humiliation?"_

 _He continued speaking, a hand swept through his red hair, subconsciously, like she knew he did whenever he felt uncomfortable._

 _"Oh no, you spineless… fucker… you… You don't get to feel uncomfortable today!"_

 _He stepped towards her, he spoke but she still couldn't hear his words. Then he attempted to wrap his arms around her to comfort her. But she pushed him off._

 _"At least tell me why? I deserve that much after all these years?"_

She shook her head, and returned to her breath, then all was dark once more. She had forgotten the pain from that, but now she felt the sting as though it was happening right now. And despite trying hard to resist another memory came back to her.

 _She was in a large field of grass and shrubs. She was on her knees in front of a beautiful grouse, it had a wound in its stomach, which bled colouring it's pretty brown and while feathers. The bird was breathing fast, clearly dying and had its wings half stretched, having attempted to fly away but failed._

 _"No…" she took her scarf off and covered the animal. It looked at her with its big eyes, as it lay on its side, attempting to move with what little strength it had left. "Oh no. You poor thing."_

 _Dogs were barking loudly not far behind, and there was more footfall crunching through the brush._

 _"Choti! Choti!" It was her father, and he had arrived to squat by her side within moments. "Oh darling. You can't run away like that. There are men hunting not far from here!"_

 _The barking neared._

 _"Daddy! Don't let them kill it! Please!" In a final plea she lowered her body over the dying bird. Hot tears pouring from her eyes and stinging her cheeks as they landed like raid drops on the bird and her scarf. The piercing pain of watching the bird as it grew lifeless, and its eyes turned glassy, felt fresh. She had never seen anyone die before._

 _"Keep your dogs back!" She could hear her father call out, as the dogs neared. The noise from the hounds was clear, they had smelled the blood, and were seeking out a final kill. "I am here walking with my little girl! If your dogs come any closer I will kill them!"_

"Stop!" She opened her eyes, breathing fast. She didn't even recall when this memory was made, nor that it still remained so clear within the hidden depths of her mind. "Please stop…"

"Forgive me, my lady." Lord Elrond, knelt in front of her, holding her hand and offering her a glass of water. He could see how much she missed her parents, and evidently they were far away. She had shrunk back in her seat, appearing even smaller than she was, on the tall elven chairs, he wanted to comfort her and reassure her, but sadly it was his task to train her for war, and harder times. He thought of his own daughter who currently stayed with her grandmother in Lothlorien, and sighed. It was unfair that such a soft hearted mortal, had been tasked by the Valar with seemingly insurmountable challenges. "That was your father… he means much to you?"

Shaking she took the glass and brought it to her lips, taking a sip.

"These memories, the knowledge you have gained, it can all be used against you, child." He looked up at her concerned, explaining softly. "Your memories, the recollection, the clarity, I have never seen in another's mind before. If anyone should access your thoughts, it would be highly dangerous. We will need to practice more."

Drinking another sip, she nodded, letting her gaze fall from the elven Lord to her lap.

"I think this is enough for now, however…" he couldn't bring himself to probe her mind again today. They would both have to build their determination, courage and strength for tomorrow.

…..

Dear All,

Thank you again for following and being so patient with my slower updates.

Please do let me know what you think and thank you for your faves and follows xx

Special thanks to –

A5mia – thank you again. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

Tgo62 – thank you. Welcome to my crazy story! its becoming a bit epic, but i guess that is true to Tolkien! haha! Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

dragonegyptianblue - it is the dark one! so she needs to work on shutting him out! but what will she during her time at rivendell... ;)

ColdOnePaul - i had almost forgotten about that scene! i think its one of my faves between these two! And she is having interactions with Sauron through her dreams, it even seems to shut Thorin from sharing her dreams. They say that Tolkiens Catholic background had an influence in some of his work, like the similarities between Sauron and Satan... but i rather like the way of the Jedi :) :) More will be revealed about Saruman in time, i wont give too much away for now ;)

UnaLouise - thank you so much, i have been worried about writing in emotion, because unless well written it becomes frilly, but i hope the naughty scenes make up for that ;) haha


	59. Chapter 59

The following week had passed, many hours spent each day with Elrond, while he practiced with her. Each day had been tougher, dredging some painful memories, and some she hadn't even remembered from her early childhood. Blocking him had been difficult, but sustaining the block impossible.

Every session had left her exhausted, and she had needed many naps throughout the day. Thorin, had at first been extremely angry about the matter, but over the following two nights as her nightmares had begun to settle, and he had shared more dreams with her, even he had noticed the benefits. And so he reluctantly agreed to allow the elven Lord to carry on with his training.

Despite the exhaustion, her training had resulted in, she had noticed that since her arrival in Rivendell her morning sickness had vastly improved. When she had asked Gandalf about this, he had merely smiled in reply, in his usual manner, not giving anything away.

Oin had taken to checking on her three times each day, which despite being quite unnecessary, she accepted, as he would fuss over her more when she worked in the infirmary with him! However, Lord Elrond had also insisted that his own royal healer checked up on her each day, given the strenuous nature of their training. Thorin always insisted he was present for all of these!

That morning after another session of training, she found Thorin waiting for her outside Lord Elrond's study as always, but today, looking particularly sweaty.

"My Lady, forgive me, I was hoping to wash before I came to collect you," he smiled apologetically.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

He always trained with Dwalin while she carried out her training. And Dwalin had often joked about how it seemed to keep Thorin sane, and spend his anger. So seeing that he must have been later to finish made her wonder whether there was something in particularly that had troubled him.

"Aye, my beauty. We both lost track of the time." He explained. In truth he had an inexplicable frustration he had needed to exhaust.

And then she wondered about Dwalin, he must have been missing Dis and Gael.

"Have you all sent messages back to Erebor?"

"Aye, yesterday."

"I'm sorry it's taking me this long to get this, Thorin. It must be driving everyone mad…" she began to worry about the others. Bilbo of course would have enjoyed his stay in Imladris. He had admitted as much at several points during their journey here.

"It's not that, my beauty. It's been the meat – or rather the lack of it. Yesterday when Nori asked whether they could serve some meat, the cook made fish." He chuckled darkly to himself, as he took her hand gently in his and placed a kiss across her knuckles. "So they've all gone out hunting this morning, excepting Oin, myself and Dwalin."

She realised that she had spent so little time with them all, even at meals, of late, because she had felt so tired.

"I'm sorry I haven't had enough time with everyone really…"

"My beautiful one, this was about helping you. The lads are fine." He rolled his eyes. "Bilbo is in his highest delight of course."

She laughed at his sarcastic tone.

"So… if you need a wash…" she smiled suggestively.

"Aye…? Would you care to join me my lady?" He suddenly grinned eagerly. In truth, they had not made love since that day by the river. He understood how hard all this had been for her, so he would never demand for her body, but he was beginning to feel ratty for it. It was worse since he had so little to do, after he had been so busy in Erebor! And so he revelled at the thought that her carnal desires for him were returning.

"So after you have had… a wash… and then had me…" she teased him. "Can you maybe show me around?"

"Of course my lady, if you still wish to leave our room after that?"

"Nice try, my King, but I have been desperate to look around Rivendell since the time I woke up here." She trailed a finger down his tunic down to hook it in the waistband of his trousers. Her openly provocative behaviour towards him, was beginning to have its effects on his body. After being starved of her for so long, coupled with her clear expression of desire, he would struggle not to be a little rough with her.

As they passed through another courtyard towards the steps that led up to their room, they found Nori, Dori and Ori slumped against a water fountain, looking as though they had been training heavily themselves.

Nori had loosened the waist of his trousers, and looked particularly ruddy faced!

"Oh gosh! Are you three ok?" She stopped in her tracks seeing them in such a state.

"We went hunting." Ori smiled, as though intoxicated.

"Aye my lady," Dori explained with a hiccup.

"Were you attacked by some animal?" She moved to take a closer look at them. "Should we get Oin –"

"Och no lass!" Dwalin chuckled from behind. "It appears they were very successful indeed! And not only did they fell and whole wild boar, but also a few rabbits."

"Oh! So then what happened? Are you exhausted."

"Nah! It turns out the elven cooks all fainted one by one when they cleaned the animals in the kitchen, so the three of them had to prepare, preserve and cook some of the meat." Dwalin explained what he had been told by some of the elves with a huge grin. "But they have also eaten most of the large roast boar between the three of them within the last hour. Isn't that right lads?"

Ori simply smiled as though he was ready to die a happy dwarf.

"So…?" She still wondered why Nori was so red. Had he got sunburnt?

"Meat-sweats, my lady," Nori explained, pulling on his trousers again, looking frankly pained now.

"Aye lad, gorging on two legs and half the ribs of a beast by yerself will do that to ya!" Dwalin laughed again, as Shobha finally realising attempted to stifle a giggle herself.

"My lady?" Thorin placed his hand on the small of her back, attempting to usher her along, impatient to make love to her as soon as he'd washed himself. He even wondered whether she really did indeed intend on having a bath with him, and he might even take her in the bath.

"What's the hurry eh?" Dwalin quirked an eyebrow at his friend snapping him out of his lustful thoughts. It was clearly not Thorin's desire to wash, that much was true in that he had seen his King drag his feet to the baths after sparring on enough occasions when something weighed heavy on his mind.

"I am very much in need of a wash, _Baheluh_!" Thorin grumbled.

"Aye, but why does our lady need to go too? She smells perfectly nice to me!"

Shobha's face flushed a deep dusky pink in response as Thorin moved her towards the stairs, holding his lighter jacket folded over his arm, to cover his painfully hard erection.

" _My_ _wife_ needs a rest."

"Aye? A _rest_? Very well…" Dwalin groused back, mumbling the remainder as he walked off in search of some meat himself. "I hope she'll be getting a _real_ _rest_ ya randy old deviant!"

…

Hours later he lay on the bed with her resting on his chest, wrapped safely in his arms. She had fallen asleep, and he was as satisfied as he could ever be for a dwarf who craved his wife like and hormone fuelled adolescent.

Delicious memories replaying of her clutching the rim of the tub on her knees, fingers paled in a tight grip as he drove himself into her, his own hips snapping and thrusting sharply to their own rhythm, with the water splashing in time with each move. She had climaxed already and appeared to be on the verge of doing so again soon, and so he couldn't help himself. He had gripped her hips where they widened, as he so loved to do and spilled himself deep inside her, with a guttural roar. Leaning against her as he placed one hand on the rim of the tub beside hers, with a few final thrusts. He had then quickly attended to washing himself, so that he could take his time in tenderly bathing her, taking particular care as he washed her hair. And finally he had not been able to resist rubbing oil into her skin, while she lay on their bed, with him kneeling and straddling over her. Once again he had let his hands roam her body, taking full advantage as she lay there completely naked enjoying his ministrations. And he had brought her to a climax, teasing her several times first.

Today he finally felt at ease in Rivendell, laying with her in the afternoon. They certainly would not have found the time to spend together uninterrupted during the day like this, had they been in Erebor now.

"Thorin…" she stirred, as he attempted to sooth her back to sleep. "Are you trying to keep me imprisoned in our room?"

He groaned recalling that he had indeed promised to show her around Rivendell. Although he would much rather have remained in here with her until suppertime instead.

"Sorry, you're tired aren't you?" She turned face him, softly running her fingers lightly over his beard. He shut his eyes in pleasure for a moment, and then opened them to find her watching him with a loving smile. This smile was only for him, when they were alone. "I hope you are going to finally allow yourself to enjoy this as a holiday?"

He ran his hands along her soft dark skin greedily.

"Do you know what? You stay and rest – Bilbo can show me around."

"No Amralime, I will show you around. There will be enough time before supper, and then we can rest after supper, once Oin is happy he has checked up on you."

…..

He had guided her along the various walkways and stairs made of ancient stone as she took in the various views. She had truly loved the old architecture and natural beauty of Imladris, her eyes greedy for all she could take in. He had felt a pang of jealousy that he had not been able to experience this with her in Erebor all those many moons ago when she first arrived. It had been his nephews that had shown her around. They had then reported that she had been very much impressed by the Ereborian architecture and craftsmanship.

They bumped into Gandalf who had suggested that Thorin showed her the grand library, and she had been keen too, true to her love of books.

And so he had led her there eventually, having lost his way several times himself, even though she pretended not to notice, and took in the sights along the way. They had also enjoyed watching the sunset from a particularly high part of Elrond's Kingdom.

The entryway to the grand library was simple, and it was only when she walked through that she found herself in awe of the intricate frescoes and paintings that adorned the few walls that were not filled will book shelves from floor to ceiling. It smelled of old books. And yet the smell was distinctly different to that of the libraries at home or in Erebor. There was an earthier smell.

Thorin watched her with fascination as she walked past shelves and shelves, looking at the embossed bridges of the various books. They must have spent much over an hour inside when they finally came across the large statue of an elf with a mournful look that held a upturned shield, on which lay the shards of a sword arranged on thick velvet. At first she was taken aback by the sorrow that was tangible in the statue and its expression.

And then she realised what this was.

"The shards of Narsil!" She gasped.

"Aye, my love. But how do you –" and then he understood this too must have been written in the books she spoke of that had recorded their stories, albeit not completely accurately.

"This belongs to Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." She cried excitedly, certain they were the only two in the library that evening.

A book fell on the floor somewhere behind them at the sound of her voice, and they both spun around to look, as Thorin immediately took his position in front of her like a broad shield, his hand on the hilt of his sword almost reflexively.

"There is no need to arm yourself, King Thorin, you and your Queen are completely safe here." A young man stepped forward picking up the book he had dropped, that he had been reading. It was Estel. He was dressed casually compared to how he had been presented at their coronation. But there was still something clearly regal about him. Looking from the Dwarf King who stood protectively in front, to the woman he guarded as though his life depended on it, he moved closer looking at the sword behind them with some degree of reverence as well as reluctance. "How do you know of Aragorn?"

"I know enough to keep a secret, and to know of the man you were born to be." She liked how that came out. It sounded mysterious and knowing all the same. He clearly still hadn't made his mind up about himself.

"How can you possibly know? Lord Elrond only told me a few weeks ago." He looked at her amazed as she walked around from behind Thorin. Her husband had realised what she spoke of, since she had trusted him with it all some months ago in Erebor. Moving closer to her, he brought an arm around her protectively.

"I just do…" she looked at his book. "Beren and Luthien? So you have met your Tinuviel then?"

She smiled, as he looked down at the book and up at her as though she had just delved into his mind and pulled out his most intimate secret! At first he just opened his mouth unable to vocalise his words and then some form of understanding seemed to pass across his face.

"So it is true then, what they say about you?"

"Who are they?" Thorin frowned unsure about that statement.

"Mithrandir, Lord Elrond, even Glorfindel." He looked at them both. "They say you are the mortal woman, blessed by the Valar with gifts beyond the capacity of your weaker mortal body… and yet you will shape the way our world rises in the future."

She turned back to look at the shards displayed, still holding Thorin's hand.

"Do you know who made Narsil?" She asked hovering her hands over the pieces. Such an item had seen so much battle, pain, death and power, it was impossible not to feel some fear towards it. While she wanted to touch it, she moved her hand away, stepping back next to Thorin, feeling secure in his presence again.

"It is recorded in our history that it was forged by one of our own Longbeards. A Blacksmith by the name Telchar of Nogrod, before its ruin in the War of Wrath." Thorin explained looking at his wife with admiration for her interest in their history. "My former Halls In Ered Luin are built in the other ruins of Belegost, further north."

"I would love to see them some day," she smiled up at him, cradling her small belly again before turning to look at Estel who continued to move near the pieces of Narsil with some hesitancy himself. "Do you not wish to wield your family heirloom at all?"

"It does not matter what I wish, my lady, for it is unwieldy."

"But Lord Estel, would you not wish it reforged?" Thorin looked at him sharply. "You have come of age, and hold yourself in court well, which I have seen. And I imagine you have trained with the greatest of elven warriors such that you have not only the birthright to hold such a powerful weapon, but also the skill."

"But who would reforge –"

"I learnt Smithing before I could even hold a real weapon. My own father taught me, what my grandfather taught him. When other younglings wanted to play, I wanted to visit the forges." Thorin spoke with clear conviction, proud of his craft and his heritage. The son of kings and smiths. "I could reforge the sword for you if you wished it."

"That is a splendid idea, Thorin." Gandalf stood behind them all with Elrond. "I cannot imagine a better, more skilled, Master Blacksmith for the task."

Shobha smiled to herself. So Gandalf had intended for this chance meeting between her Dwarf King and Smith of a husband, and Aragorn son of Arathorn to take place. And that was why he had been so keen on his suggestion to have Thorin show her the Library!

"It would be your choice, young Estel?" Gandalf smiled at his young warrior, and then gave Elrond a sidelong glance. "Of course so long as you would agree for Thorin to use your forges, my Lord Elrond."

Estel looked at the dwarf king's young wife, as though she had caused a considerable amount of trouble already. It was same sort of look she had seen Fili give Kili on occasion in the past. She smiled back at him innocently, but he saw through it all.

"Very well, King Thorin. It would be my honour."

"The honour would be all mine." Thorin tilted his head graciously. "Lord Elrond, I will need to inspect your forges. Perhaps this evening itself. Such an important piece will need some time to work."

…

She sat in Elrond's study as usual. She had made progress over the last few days, even though it was still a struggle to keep him blocked out. And Thorin too had settled in well, spending much of his time in Elrond's forges sometimes alone, sometimes with Dwalin, who assisted, working the bellows or a second hammer. She had snuck up and watched him work from afar, not wanting to interrupt on occasions. But she was finally happy that they had all found their own little activity to keep them from boredom. Dori had taken to drawing and sketching, Ori kept a daily journal, Nori generally enjoyed creeping around spying on the elves, Oin had taken to looking through the various healing books the elves kept including making notes on new potions for various ailments, and Bilbo had carried on writing his story.

"Focus, my lady." Elrond interrupted her thoughts, and once again all she could see was darkness.

 _Then a moment later, she found herself back in the barren lands in front of the large mountain._

 _She had fallen to her knees in her nightgown, cradling her belly and holding her head for the pain._

 _"Nooooo! Please stop! What do you want from me?" She screamed in pain._

 _She was certain this time round that she would pass out, for the pain revisited was so great it seemed to pierce through her entire being._

Taking several more deep breaths, and then she realised the pain was just a sensation. She could focus on something else to take her mind off, just like some of the work the psychologists did with the chronic pain patients who had truly run out of options.

 _She still found herself in front of the dark mountain, ash and smoke filling the air far above, and the rough stony ground cutting her skin where she fell on her hands and knees. So she shut her eyes and imagined. Taking her mind all the way back to her earliest happy memory, that she could clearly recall._

 _Abruptly she found herself on a quiet, sandy beach. The powdery golden grains under her tiny bare feet stretched for miles. She wore her large floppy hat and her the pink swimsuit with a little frill around the waist. The heat was palpable, but it didn't put her off. Taking her bucket and spade she ran up to the surf where the gentle tide just crept up and lapped at her feet, cooling them, almost welcoming her in._

 _"Don't go in too far darling!" She heard her mother call out from behind. "Arun – go an check on Shobha please."_

 _Taking a few more steps into the wet sand where the tide had ebbed away she spotted it wedged in the sand, glittering away. Stepping closer it was a pretty sea shell, spiralling up, and perfectly formed._

 _She dropped her bucked and used her spade to help lever it out._

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" Taking her bucket into the shallows she filled it with water and plopped the shell inside swirling it around to wash it free of sand and picking it out to inspect it carefully. "Its so pretty! Daddy, can I keep it?"_

 _"Let's see that," he stood by her protectively as she handed the shell to him. "Oh well, little doll, you've got a special shell here. It's called a Conch shell, and look do you see how it spirals to the right."_

 _He knelt down to show her._

 _"Why is is so special daddy? Don't they all spiral like that?"_

 _"Oh no darling, the ones that spiral right are rare, just like you, Myra and your Mama." He smiled handing the shell back to her. What seemed quite small in his hands was large in hers. "So they are considered special and very very precious."_

 _And then he brought a large towel to wrap around her._

 _"Come on bachchi, It's much too hot to be out in the sun now!" He smiled. "Your sister is reading a book."_

 _"I don't want to go daddy, pleeeease can't I play a little longer?" She whined._

 _"If you stay out any longer you'll get heat stroke."_

 _"What's that daddy?"_

 _He pulled his mouth to a side, trying to figure out how to explain it to a four year old. And then pushing his glasses back up his nose, smiled. His hair was completely jet black, without a single grey, she couldn't remember when she last saw him like that. And he wore linen shorts with a short sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned._

 _"It's when the sun is so hot that when you stay out long enough it heats your head up so much that your hair catches fire!" He chuckled._

 _"What?!" She suddenly dropped her bucket and spade before pulling the towel over her hat on her head, eyes widened with surprise. "Ok daddy, let's go back."_

 _He took her hand and picked up her bucket and spade as they started walking back._

 _"Can we come back again today?"_

 _"Not today darling. But we can come out again tomorrow. I promise."_

Then everything was dark again. Once more Elrond's face appeared in the centre of her vision.

" _I have never seen anyone block an intrusion like that before. Try it again."_

She took a deep breath and all was dark again.

 _This time she was in the shire. Trees were being ripped down from their roots by masses of armoured orcs. Fires dotted the green fields in places, and then she saw the hobbits. They were enslaved in shackles and being whipped as they were led away. One of the men fell onto his knees, only to receive a hard smack with cuffed fist._

 _"Get up scum." The orc growled at him._

 _She closed her eyes, unable to watch any more. And imagined again._

 _She lay on their large bed on her knees, Thorin leant over her, pressing her chest into the sheets, his arms over hers and their fingers interlaced, as she gripped him tightly. He was thrusting into her with wild abandon, grunting with each move, climaxing, as she cried out._

"Well distracted, my lady." Elrond suddenly broke his connection with her, standing up, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He felt like a father that had observed his daughter being deflowered.

"Sorry," she blushed, unable to look at Elrond in that moment. "It just popped in there – I mean into my head! Oh God!"

"Very well. I think that's enough for today. But we will need to keep practicing your technique of blocking me." He finally looked at her sidelong, still having trouble shaking the image she had shared of one of their most intimate moments. "You are progressing well, my lady. I imagine another few days of this and we can focus on testing the limits of your gift."

"Why do I feel it all, like it is happening afresh?" She asked.

"That is the powerful nature of your mind." He explained. "I imagine that is what you do to counter your feelings. First when your despair was great, you focussed on something happy. Then when you felt the pain of the shire-folk, you sought a memory of… pleasure… Those parts of the memories you have made add to the strength and clarity of the memory."

"But that bit in the shire – I have never been to the shire? How is that a memory?"

"Did you ever imagine it?"

"Yes when I read the story – but how?"

"Your mind is powerful my lady, such that even your imagination is vivid." Elrond explained his face concerned. "But you say this comes to pass?"

"Not to the same extent, but yes. I think so. I mean – I cant remember exactly. But I guess that's how I imagined it."

He would need to consult with Galadriel regarding this.

"But you know that Sauron will come back right?"

"Lady Galadriel destroyed the necromancer at dol gul Dur." Elrond shook his head. "I was there. We all stood together."

She threw her hands over her face in frustration. No one seemed intent on hearing her out.

"It matters not, my dear. If he rises once again, we will fight him." Elrond tried to reassure her. "In the mean time we can only prepare. There will always be some darkness that will arise. The corruption that Morgoth brought to this world will never leave now. But will linger till the end of days."

She sighed accepting defeat. She would need to prepare Erebor for future attacks. At least Thorin would listen.

"We will have a feast tomorrow evening. It will be a welcome rest for us all." Elrond smiled. "I hope you and your company will join us."

…..

That evening none of the dwarves had complained about the lack of meat on their plates. Shobha wondered whether their 'meat-sweats' had been the responsible for that! She would keep an eye on how long their willing vegetarianism would last.

After dinner she had taken to going on walks with Thorin, while the rest of the dwarves sat around chatting or smoking.

"Are you sure you don't want to smoke? You haven't touched your pipe since we arrived here." She leant against him as they gazed out over the lush green valley.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you, my beauty." He watched her take in the vista, wrapping his arm around her gently. "Do you prefer this to Erebor, my lady?"

"It's a different view to what we normally have, Thorin. But I too wouldn't want to be anywhere else without you, my husband."

"Even with those noble dams to deal with?"

"Mmmm… yeah. Even with them. Besides I've got your sister to help me with that." She found him turning her around to face him, as he lowered his face to press a gentle kiss to her soft lips. "I found something actually. I think you might like it…"

She took his hand eagerly and pulled him along down the stone steps and along several open corridors until they arrived in a partially open gazebo with a wide canopy to guard those underneath from the elements. There in a sheltered corner was a large harp, it was carved of a light wood with tall lean lines, not dissimilar to the elven architecture or the elves themselves. Whereas the Dwarven instruments were made with thicker, bolder lines.

"It's not as pretty as yours, but I thought you might like to play. I know you would play at home, to relax and unwind."

"What did you say?" The corners of his lips twitched into the beginning of a smile. She had referred to Erebor as her home. He had never heard her say that before.

"You used to play after a hard day, sometimes, at home."

She had said it again and not noticed!

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her over and over.

"You do realise that you have called Erebor, 'home', do you not my lady?" He studied her face carefully. "Twice."

She just smiled, pretending to ignore him and stepping towards the large harp ran her fingers along its lines.

"And would you have me play for you then?"

"Yup." She pushed him into the stone seat designed for the instrument.

"Very well, my lady. But on one condition, if you sing for me." He position the harp between his legs and leant it back against him.

She watched him handle the harp jealously, his large hands treating the instrument as softly as he did her.

"Ok play for me now," she sat by him on the edge of the stone seat. "And I will sing for you later."

"In that case you will need to sing for me fully undressed." He whispered huskily into her hair as she took a seat beside him listening to the elaborate and magical tune he played.

…

Dear All,

Thank you for following so far. Please do let me know your thoughts/comments xx

Special thanks to you lovely reviewers - you really do make my day xx

A note about Wights \- are evil spirits sent by the witch king to reaminate the buried Dúnedain and Edain in the burial mounds of the Barrow Downs. They are similar to the ring wraiths. And they bewitch their victims and dress them in ceremonial shrouds before sacrificing them – Frodo almost died as a result! I found them very scary when I read about them first! I think Tolkien based it on the old Norse legends of wights, that haunted old Viking burial mounds.

ColdOnePaul- the wights really scare me! Soo true - she def needs to hurry training her mind! And Thorin is finding ways to stay pateint ;) Oh those dwarves def miss their meat! Lol! But I think they've had enough after they got the 'meat-sweats' lol!

Dragonegyptianblue – she is working on them. But as for Thorin – she's keeping him occupied in other (ahem) ways! But I think reforming Narsil will help as well now ;)

UnaLouise – soooo true, even I thought the wights were scary A.F! Especially the whole sacrificing thing. I tried to add a possession element to her encounter with them, because that's what I imagined when I read it. She will keep finding more memories and dreams cropping up, I hope it gives a bit more about her as a person.

MommaWolf18 – thank you so much. Welcome to my crazy story. I know what you mean about Tom Bombadil. I actually would have imagined Peter Jackson himself would have made a brilliant TB! Lol! I guess he is kind of the odd character out in the story, but for me, if Wights are mentioned, so must TB! That's my tribute to the original cannon! Lol


	60. Chapter 60

"But how do you truly know?" Estel pressed the dwarf once more.

"Know what?" Thorin sighed, halting his work for the third time, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He should have suspected that the young Lord had an ulterior motive for agreeing to help him in the forges, and dismissing both Celebring, the elven smith, and Dwalin.

Estel gestured at the bellows again but Thorin shook his head. The metal was already cooling down, and he was certain he would be interrupted again anyway.

"Whether a lady returns your love?" Estel shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "How did you know with Lady Shobha?"

"In truth, I believed she missed her home land for many months." He set the sword down allowing it to cool, reminiscing of how he longed to hold and comfort her then.

"And there was nothing she did which made you believe she harboured feelings for you, my Lord?" Estel smiled lightly at the angst that momentarily washed across the dwarf King's older, but handsome face. It appeared despite the number of years one lived, the uncertainty of early love was the same for all!

"Aye, there were certain things which she did, but perhaps unknowingly," the corners of Thorin's lips pulled up ever so slightly into the faintest of smiles, as he wiped the grease and sweat off his arms, and began clearing his work counter. "She once gave me flowers, while she played with the younglings. This is only done amongst courting dwarves – but then I wasn't sure whether she intended it…"

Estel listened with baited breath, as the dwarf cleaned and set aside some of his tools, not wanting interrupt in case it silenced him.

"Every evening for a while she would read in my study, books from my library. We spoke little but it was a comfort to me that she felt at ease in my company." He had even allowed his mind to run wild, imagining her sitting there reading to perhaps one or two of their own younglings. A wish he hoped Mahal would be kind enough to grant them still. "But she put herself in harms way for me on several occasions…"

He thought back to the few times when they had touched, the time she had run into him as he tried on some clothes, or how he touched her bare skin on Durins Day when she wore a Sari for the first time, and she didn't shy away from his touch.

Then his thoughts drifted back to when he kissed her for the first time that day after the cave-in, he had been so desperate to taste her. And despite the number of times he had her in so many different ways, he still craved her with the same intensity.

"Every love story is different. Perhaps, Lord Estel, you should start by seeking permission to court Lady Arwen… tell her how you feel. If she accepts your courtship, then get to know her, and with time you can let her know – that you love her." Thorin wrapped the shards of the sword carefully.

"Very well my Lord –" at first Estel nodded emphatically, and then paused, suddenly shock written across his youthful features. "How – How did you know my Lord?"

Thorin tilted his head, carrying the pieces back to be returned to the library, overnight. He would have to make up for lost time from today, but would not permit the lovelorn young Lord to accompany him to the forge again! At least he would enjoy more time in his One's arms today.

"My wife, is… blessed… with certain gifts of her own…" and then he added before carrying on to reassure him. "Fear not though, for your secret is safe with us."

"But I only met Lady Arwen this very week. Merely days ago!" Estel still couldn't believe it. The Queen must have been a seer of sorts to have known, surely!

Thorin groaned inwardly, he was ill equipped to have such conversations. He had not done so even with his own nephews. He would be grateful as soon as he returned the shards to their temporary housing and rejoined the safety of his wife's company.

"Aye, but you are here asking me after her like a youngling that truly noticed a lass for the first time." Thorin winced at his own tone, and then softened slightly, imagining his wife's chastising look at him in this very moment. "What I mean to say is, young Lord Estel, it is not easy to talk to a lady let alone admit to her how you feel when you truly love her…"

Estel lifted his gaze from his feet up to meet the dwarf Kings eyes, realising that he too had felt this for the first time not long ago himself, despite being vastly older!

Thorin sighed and sat down on the steps to the library and gestured for the young Lord to take a seat beside him. Immediately uplifted by his openness, Estel bounded up the steps and eagerly took a seat beside the King under the Mountain.

"I had lived a life on my own, happily. Not that there weren't lasses. There were plenty that threw themselves at me, pretty ones… attractive ones. I even had several of the best courtesans in the Kingdoms also – so…" Thorin cleared his throat a little bashful. "What I mean to say is that I knew what pleasure was. But I was happy on my own. And through all the hard times, the battles, the exile, the loss, and the fight to reclaim what was ours… never for even a moment did I ever doubt myself, or second guess anything."

The understanding in the young man's eyes slowly creeping in was evident. He sat silently urging Thorin on.

"And then one day when we were out hunting, we found her, lost, hurt, hungry, vulnerable… and that was it." He swallowed with difficulty forcing the rest out. He hadn't even spoken to Dwalin with such honesty about Shobha, although it couldn't be clearer that his closest friend understood too well how he felt. "I knew what I wanted, but I feared with all my life that she wouldn't wish for the same… I would rather have faced Smaug or Azog hundreds of time over than be crippled by the fear I felt that she might not return even a fraction of my feelings towards her. Or that she might wish to return home – leaving me."

"So how did you find out….?" Estel eagerly asked.

"I asked her." And then Thorin smiled to himself. It was strictly not true. "Well I sort of asked her… and then I kissed her – and to my surprise she kissed me back…"

"So I should kiss Arwen?"

"No! Not just like that!" Thorin slapped his hand to his forehead. "Talk to her a bit more, ask her about herself... Take your time. You are both young… if she has time to listen to what you have to say, then she most likely holds some feelings towards you."

Estel beamed, a slight blush tinting his cheeks at the thought of talking to his Tinuviel once more.

"Now go and get yourself washed and dressed for the feast this eve. I imagine your lady will be there, perhaps you might steal a few moments with her." Thorin stood up and winked at the young man. "Either way, you must present your best self to her, so off with you to the bath."

…..

"Focus… harder!" Elrond took a firmer tone with the young woman.

Shobha took another breath slowly, and her thoughts cleared once more. Then she could see it, as the image cleared into view.

 _A dark room, dimly lit with dark stone walls surrounding. The lines of the architecture were sharp, straight and austere. And the floor was marbled, but also dark and smooth. Before her was a large, grand stone desk. Also dark, made of severe lines. And on it lay a book, the writing was not clear, but a withered hand turned through the pages._

 _"Nothing is mentioned of the Heir of Durin taking an Easterling woman as a bride…" the voice rumbled on sceptically as the pages continued to turn._

 _But the turning was interrupted by a frustrated growl, and her view turned towards a medium sized table in the centre of the room behind._

 _Weakly the figure stood and moved towards the table on which there was a bolus shape under a silken shroud. The pale, spidery hands reached out to the shroud and pulled it back to reveal a smooth, dark, and perfectly round crystal ball. The swirls in the marbled markings of the crystal began to move slowly, speeding up as they went._

 _An image began to come into view. Again, slowly she could see the patterns merging and parting and there on a bed she could see an image of herself, face pale, eyes loosely shut, hair undone and dishevelled as she lay there in a large white nightgown. As the image moved further out she could see how lifeless she lay, blood soaking into the sheets below her and over the lower half of her._

 _Beside her Thorin knelt down by the bed weeping, as he clutched at her desperately. She had never seen his cry like that. And behind him, Dis stood hushing a baby with a small shock of jet black hair, tears silently streaming down her own pale face as the baby seemed to cry swaddled in her arms. Not a single sound could be heard beyond her own pounding heart as it beat out of her chest, while understanding flooded her like a crashing wave._

Immediately, the images disappeared and she gasped for air, opening her eyes to find Elrond by her side again, watching her closely with open worry and fear creasing his forehead and brows. She attempted to stand, half falling into the giant elf's arms, as she madly clutched at his shoulders and upper arms, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Breathe, child. Take slow, deep breaths," he held her up as she tried to stand, but her legs gave way. "Breathe! Slower! That's it!"

"Window…" she gasped attempting to fight her way over to the open balcony door, which Elrond understood and guided her over with care, as she clawed at her own chest feeling the fresh air from the valley reach her face.

"Slower, now child. Slower…" he urged her still holding tight as she finally battled to bring her breathing under control. "Very good… that's it my lady. Slowly."

After a few minutes, she finally returned to her seat, laying back, almost partially collapsing in the large armchair.

"I do not believe anyone has ever penetrated the thoughts of the white wizard, Saruman." Elrond whispered.

Shobha simply stood at the window finally able to support herself, taking deep breaths, slowly making sense of what she had witnessed.

"That was the Palantir… so this is what is yet to come." She whispered, not knowing what to think. Thorin had been nervous about her, and she recalled the way in which Thranduil had addressed her, as though she was about to die. At the time she imagined it was to do with the impending attack on Erebor. There was always a risk of dying in childbirth, and here it would probably be much worse. There were certainly no drugs or intravenous fluids, no resuscitation algorithms… they were on a wing and a prayer. But she wouldn't go back, or do anything differently. She would willingly sacrifice her life for their baby, and regret nothing.

"There is something you need to know of the Palantir, my lady." Elrond frowned, as he walked back towards a bookshelf, reaching up to a large volume. He carried it over to his desk and set it open, releasing a cloud of dust, as he opened up to a specific page. "It's power is too great to be wielded well by any that walk this Earth. It is true that the images it shows maybe true, but even like the white lady's mirror in Lorien, the future it shows is one possibility of many."

Shobha slowly walked over to stand by him looking at the open pages. There were detailed drawings of the magic stone, and a lot of writing, but it was clearly in sindarin.

"So those who are powerful enough, like Saruman and Sauron who might use the Palantir, can control what images are seen, manipulating the truth."

"Oh. I see." It was all she could manage. There was still every chance that she would die of childbirth, and now that didn't bother her anymore. What she did need to do, was to prepare for such an eventuality. She would write her story, and her thoughts for her baby, in case they never had the chance to meet her. That would be the only way she could die in peace, when the time came.

He watched her deep in thought, glossing over the foreign words written neatly across the pages.

…..

Thorin walked his wife silently along the open stone walkways towards the grand hall where the feast had been prepared. Something had very subtly changed in her, that he had noticed. She clearly did well in hiding it, but he knew her too well not to notice. There was no point in asking her, for he knew she would deny anything was the matter.

The evening was warm, and pleasant, a sign of summer arriving.

"My lady," he paused at a terrace wall, and pulled her gently into his arms, letting one of his hands gently drop to the growing swell of her belly. "Are you tired, perhaps Lord Elrond should allow you some respite?"

"I'm ok, for now, Thorin." She leant into him, brushing her lips against his softly. "I am enjoying this. We don't always get time for each other like this at home…"

Beneath them the whole of Imladris was in view, the small lights that lit each walkway, room and hall dimly illuminated the pale stone that build the elven city. With their archways, lean lines, domes and slim pillars, Rivendell looked like a magical city indeed, even if it was not to his taste.

"Are you enjoying being back in the forges?" She had never seen him smithing. Perhaps she would need to visit one day.

"These are not my royal forges, but they are suitable, now I have my bearings. Celebring, their master blacksmith is most helpful also…" he felt as though he were fumbling again. Like when he first met her, and at times found himself tongue-tied.

She watched him and smiled softly. Her thoughts were back on him, and what it was that worried him, that he clearly was struggling to talk with her about.

"Something worries you." She ran her hands up his chest and watched him shut his eyes appreciatively.

"You worry me, Amralime." He groaned, clutching her hands in his, to stop her gentle touches having their effects on him. "But if you keep doing that I will want to take you right here."

"Well now, my horny husband… you are the one that introduced me to the thrill of public sex and getting caught." She smiled, kissing him quickly before slowly and oh so gently sucking at his bottom lip. "And maybe now, I too, have a little taste for it."

He blushed, suddenly and very profusely, no longer able to control either his thoughts which had strayed to where he had been resisting earlier as he secretly watched her get dressed. Nor was he able to control the effects she had on his body, which had a mind of its own with her. She was indeed very good at making him forget about his worries temporarily. Growling, he picked her up in his arms and turned back towards their room. They could afford to be a few minutes late.

…..

Dinner had been a lavish vegetarian affair, but she hadn't heard any of the dwarves grumble at the lack of meat, only to be secretly informed that they had already filled up on their meat stash from previously! Thorin of course, had filled up on other satiating activities, and found himself ravenous regardless of the lack of 'brown food items' on his plate!

Elrond had seated himself between Arwen and a very smartly dressed Estel, who spent much of the evening with eyes only for one another, much to the elven lord's ire. Although Shobha had engaged the beautiful young elleth in discussion over what Lothlorien was like, as she had been staying there for some time prior to this. Thorin had silently listened to his wife engaging in conversation, trying to gauge her mood. Despite their intimate time, he had been unable to coax her worried out of her.

After dinner they had all moved to the large sheltered gazebo where several elves had played gentle music while they all conversed quietly in little groups. Arwen and Estel once again moving towards each other, while Thorin and Dwalin kept Elrond engaged in various conversations involving state business and army matters. Although her husband had indeed confessed to her earlier after their 'quickie' that he had intended to run a small mount of interference on behalf of the young man to keep Elrond occupied. Shobha had found it very sweet when Thorin had confided in her that Estel had sought out his advice on matters of the heart, although he was such a matter of fact and grumpy dwarf that she would have loved to have been a fly on the wall at the time. Dwalin, who had also grown to be rather fond of Estel over the last few weeks, had been in on his best friend's plan to help the young couple also.

And so Shobha found herself seated with Bilbo and Gandalf at the back. The wizard and hobbit had sat there smoking a greatly reduced amount of pipe weed, so there was almost no smoke, making it almost pointless, in order to protect her.

"So how is your writing coming along Bilbo?" Shobha asked quietly.

"Oh! Marvellously! I find myself truly resting here and my memories and words finding my pages so easily here." Bilbo smiled. "How are you feeling, my lady? You certainly look better."

"Yes, I haven't been sick much at all since arriving." She nodded enthusiastically. "And its so pretty isn't it?"

"Hmmmm… it's certainly given you both a LOT more private time!" Bilbo winked mischievously, making Gandalf burst into a fit of coughing.

"I trust, your nightmares have gone away for now…" Gandalf quietly muttered, in between further coughing as Bilbo dashed off to get the old wizard a glass of water.

"Yes, is that some sort of enchantment?" Her accusatory look was followed by a grateful nod. "Not that I am not appreciative of being rid of those horrid nightmares… it's just that I saw –"

"I know. Lord Elrond informed me." He confessed reluctantly and chuckled as he spoke the rest. "At first we had placed a protective spell on you, but it has been lifted for some time. Elrond believes the very vivid memories of your rather enthusiastic intimate activities with the King under the Mountain, will either distract or deter Sauron's attempts to invade your thoughts."

She could feel her face flushing at his words. Despite her best attempts, when her mind had been turned to painful thoughts, her automatic response had been to seek refuge in the pleasurable memories. In her case apparently, her most pleasurable subconscious memories had been a thorough seeing-to by him!

"Gandalf, I need you to do something for me…" she changed the subject after a moment of awkward silence, when she wished Bilbo were here still. "If I die during labour –"

"I think you read into too much into what you saw." Gandalf looked at her seriously. "It is impressive that you were able to enter the thoughts of the great White Wizard. However, I highly doubt that he was unaware. Perhaps you saw what you were meant to see?"

"Then you know he may have been corrupted by Sauron?"

"You cannot make such an accusation against a member of the white council, and I will warn you against making such accusations so lightly." Gandalf spoke sternly to her. "There is no suggestion that his allegiance lies elsewhere!"

Bilbo arrived then carrying a glass of water for Gandalf.

"Ah! Thank you Bilbo."

"Here they are –" Bilbo called out as Arwen followed.

"Lady Shobha, please sing us a song." Arwen moved over gracefully, extending her hand towards Shobha's.

"Oh my! I'm not really a singer…"

"That's not true! Ye sing well when ye think no one hears ya!" Oin called out. The gruff old healer, wore a cheeky smile of betrayal.

"Please, my lady!" Estel joined Arwen.

"Aye a song from your lands!" Nori encouraged the young lovers from where he sat with his brothers, who grinned encouragingly.

"Yes! A song from your lands about love!" Arwen smiled, pulling on her hand now, gently attempting to usher her towards where the musicians stood almost statue still.

"And we have seen you play, King Thorin. It would be a great honour if you would accompany your Queen." Lord Elrond invited him.

"Please, my lady?" Arwen implored again.

Feeling obliged, and moved more by the young lovers, Thorin extended his hand out to Shobha, who took it and followed him towards the large harp, where the elven musicians had moved away.

"I will follow you, my lady." He whispered to her as they sat on the stone seat together, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Just sing to me and ignore everyone else."

She looked at the elves and dwarves who watched them both eagerly, a captive audience, and then felt a pang of guilt. She would need to think of a song that she remembered all the lyrics to, and slow it down, adjusting the tone. As she scanned the small gathering she spotted even Elrond was so engaged himself that he had failed to notice how Arwen and Estel had moved to stand close together.

She had no grand love songs for elves and dwarves. It would have to be an old simple indie song, that could be easy to sing. So she pushed her nerves back, then began soft and slow.

"We can fight our desires, oooh,

But when we start making fires,

We get ever so hot,

Whether we like it or not,

They say we can love who we trust,

But what is love without lust?

Two hearts with accurate devotions, oooh,

What are feelings without emotions.

I'm going in for the kill, doing it for the thrill,

Oh I'm hoping you'll understand, and not let go of my hand."

Thorin had accompanied her with a gentle set of chords perfectly, and while she didn't dare look at the group, her eyes moved towards Estel and Arwen. The tall, beautiful elleth leant against Estel as he held her hand, smiling at her, lost in their own world. It made her feel sad thinking of the way their love story ended.

"I hang my hopes out on the line, oooh,

And they'd be ready for you in time,

If you leave them out too long,

They'll be withered by the sun,

Full stops and exclamation marks,

My words stumble before I start,

How far can you send emotions? Mmmm,

Can this bridge cross the ocean?

I'm going in for the kill, doing it for the thrill,

Oh I'm hoping you understand, and not let go of my hand."

As she finished, the small crowd cheered them both and Thorin kissed her hand gently. But she had come to realise just as she felt sad for the way in which Arwen and Aragorn's story would end, there was likely to be a similar sad ending for her and Thorin. For all things would finally come to an end.

That night they would take their time and make love slowly, enjoying every moment so that even if they had a sad ending, there would have been plenty of wonderful moments also.

….

Dear All,

Thank you so much for following. Sorry I've been longer between updates, but things have been too hectic to keep my previous pace up. I am going to take a small rest over Easter, and will be back in a couple of weeks. For readers following Thorins Fate my other story, will try to post one more chapt before the break. otherwise happy holidays!

Until then please do let me know your thoughts xx

Special thank yous to –

Redhouseclan – thank you so much! Thorin and Shobha are enjoying a little break from erebor for now. I think it is helping him as much as it is helping her (of course he won't admit it). As for the pregnancy, more will be revealed in time ;) hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

Dragonegyptianblue – Soooo true - sadly the growing powers will have some consequences. As for the sword, it won't affect the timelines. In the books it was reforged by the time Aragorn leaves with the fellowship anyway (which makes sense because he introduces himself to Eomer as Isildurs heir when they first enter Rohan)… but I felt the dwarves were never given a fair shot, so I wanted them to reforge the sword originally made by their craft... All will be revealed in time ;) hope you ejnoy this chaptwr too :)

UnaLouise – lol! I soooo imagined Elrond to be a prude too, which is why I wrote that bit in! And I love Dwalin, so I imagine he would be badass funny, with very colourful language lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

ColdOnePaul – Thorin's attempts to reforge the sword are being hindered at the moment by a lovestruck Aragorn at the moment (haha!), so we may indeed see him get help from an elf… Elrond is a bit of a dad! (Aw!) As for Galadriel… she will have her input, but she will have a special entrance! ;) lol! I remember when I used to eat meat, christmas holiday used to feel like a continuous period of excess meat and the pain that came with it! Lol! Unfortunately, nuts, roast spuds and Christmas pudding makes me feel the same (and just for further torture I still put a cheese board out as well! Why? I don't know! Ugh! Easter is death by chocolate!) hope you enjoy this one too :)

Priya24626 – thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this one too :)


	61. Chapter 61

"Och ye told him what?!" Dwalin's brows shot straight up in disbelief.

"That I feared she might not return my sentiments –"

"By Durin's hairy nut-sack Thorin! Ye kept stating that ye would not 'rob her loved ones of her', and that it was our duty to watch over her and 'aid her return back home'! But I know you like a brother. Ye never looked twice at a lass before! And Shobha, she was different, we all saw it from the start!" Thorin scoffed, but Dwalin carried on regardless laughing overtly. "When have ye ever stayed to help Oin wash and dress anyone, let alone a woman we found wandering around in the woods… and yer now offerin the poor lad advice like yer the Ladykiller of the Dwarven Kingdoms Eh?"

"I didn't OFFER him anything! He pestered me!" Bending under the workbench to collect some tools Thorin knocked his head on the counter as he emerged irate.

"And that time we came back from Dale, and ye watched her play with the younglings… all dreamy-eyed baheluh," Dwalin chuckled, shaking his head as he worked the bellows while Thorin began annealing several shards. "I knew you were imagining her as the mother of ya children! And when she came over with the little ones and gave ye flowers she'd picked, I thought you'd run around like a troll with its jambags in heat!"

"Aye, Dwalin, I accept I was reluctant –"

"Or the time she wore that dress from her home land on Durins Day – I was worried for her safety when you disappeared with her to watch the fireworks ALONE!"

"I am no savage Dwalin –"

"Or when Bofur caught ya eating her face, with yer hands creepin trying to open her robe –"

"It wasn't like that! I was holding her robe together!"

"Och aye – so she undid her robe for ya on her own eh?! And Wargs might live on tree-shagger food! Or ya mean to say a beautiful, exotic, little lass like that offers herself to ya, and ya turn her away?!"

Thorin growled at his best friend's highly sarcastic tone.

"No! Her robe was falling open from the vigour with which she returned my kiss!" He turned the glowing pieces of metal with the tongs.

"Yes, her robe _accidentally_ opened itself up to ya." Dwalin emphasised, in comical disbelief.

"Urgh! Can we focus on this now. The metal is almost ready to work."

"Aye Baheluh, but what did ya tell the young lad? Ta avoid his lass as much as he can, and then try it on when he gets the chance, in hopes that she gets with child?" Dwalin followed Thorin to the anvil, where he held the metal down with a second pair of tongs, as Thorin began to hammer at the shards. "Because I swear that's what you'd have done if not for Dis and the rest of us!"

"Of course not! I have honour! I am not some wild man of the West-Fold!" Thorin hammered down hard.

"This has nothing to do with honour – Thorin Oakenshield doesn't talk… He has his oakenshield! But ye wanted her badly brother – I've never seen anyone recovering from a Morgul Blade and grow a marrow in their breeches as fast as you did when the lass kissed ya." Dwalin guffawed this time, much to his friend's ire at being the subject of the jest. "Ye clearly weren't pleased to see ME!"

"Keep your mind on the metal you're holding, Brother! We are reforging a King-maker that was created by one our greatest ancestors!" Thorin snapped at Dwalin, who simply laughed, shaking his head, as they carried on with their work.

…..

 _The darkness cleared to form an image of the Palantir once again. Her mind was drawn to the Iron Fortress of the White Wizard, despite her conscious attempts to think of other things._

 _The stone swirled around again, finally revealing an image._

 _"Where does the ring lie…?" The pale, spidery hands moved over the rounded stone. "Show me…"_

 _Within the swirls of the Palantir surfaced the pale face of Gollum! He angrily beat his fists against the darkened stone within his cave._

 _"He stole it from us! My precious!"_

 _She held her breath wondering how much the creature would reveal, but Saruman sighed impatiently._

 _"Where is the ring?" He demanded from the Palantir. But nothing further could be seen in the stone sphere._

 _Her vision blurred again… then suddenly bright sunlight filled her sight. Beside her she could hear the voice of Balin, but her attention was on the distance, where the grass in the fields was over grown with various wild flowers, and there in the distance she could see the small ground of dwarven children playing. She was there too in the soft linen dress that had been made for her that summer. The younglings chased her, and she watched with a strange feeling of desire!_

 _Balin continued to speak, but there was little she could hear of what he said. They all carried small bunches of wild flowers, as the tutors called out and one by one the younglings all gathered holding hands. The small group began to return to the mountain. They were all smiling and laughing as they moved closer. She could hear a suggestive chuckle from Dwalin, followed by a nudge, but she remained where she was as the group approached._

 _"Your Majesty. My Lords." The tutors bowed as they neared and the children did the same, but her gaze was oddly fixed on herself, as she moved closer, and curtsying again, she offered the bunch of wild flowers she had picked. After a moment of hesitation a hand reached out to take the flowers, clothed in deep blue linen. The large hand was decked in chunky silver rings as it accepted the small bouquet, large fingers grazing hers and lingering there for a moment._

 _It was a strange perspective seeing herself through the eyes of another. She smiled and carried on, as the younglings pulled her along inside the mountain._

 _Turning, she spotted Balin watching closely, while Dwalin waggled his eyebrows._

 _"She doesn't know – I imagine she believes they are offered in friendship." The flowers were raised up to inhale the scent._

 _"She didn't offer us any flowers baheluh," Dwalin replied. "And we are her brothers."_

 _"Aye Thorin, she likes you as much as you like her," Balin offered. It was clear Balin was happy about this, for he believed any marriage preferable to none. And he had been shown many lasses, including some very beautiful dams but shown little interest, so this for Balin, was more than progress. This, he was sure, was the Kings One. "What holds you back laddie?"_

 _"She misses her family – she may wish to return home." The reply was pained. "I will not rob her loved ones of seeing her again… unless she chooses to stay."_

" _She probably thinks she is a burden to us, and that we wish for her to return." Dwalin challenged. "Just tell her that ya love her…"_

 _Then she realised! She had somehow invaded her own husbands mind! Stepping back, feeling as though she had violated his privacy, she realised, all those times it had felt as though he had hesitated around her were due to this. He had loved her all along, even though she had always thought he mistrusted her as an outsider, even before she knew her own feelings for him!_

 _The darkness engulfed her once more._

 _And then a dim light sharpened in her sight. Beneath her was a bowl of water that reflected like a mirror… leaning over to look in, was the pale face of an elleth, with pale, sparkling, blue eyes. Her hair as pale as the dress she wore. As the image cleared, she smiled up as thought expecting this._

 _"I did not think you would be here so soon… but I believe you are ready, my dear." Galadriel paused this time before speaking. "He is on his way to meet with the council, and will arrive soon. But fear not, you appear to have an unexpected ally… one who will love you to the end…"_

 _Shobha struggled to think who Galadriel might have been referring to, but her thoughts were interrupted by a further warning. This time in the water a darkness reflected across her face as she spoke in a deeper tone._

 _"You know what he seeks… prepare your mind!"_

The darkness rushed at her as though she was falling, and she opened her eyes to find Elrond watching her carefully from his chair this time.

"Saruman is coming! He wants the ring –"

"The ring! He possesses a ring –"

"No! The One Ring! Sauron's Ring!"

"I am not certain that is what Lady Galadriel meant…" Elrond watched her with uncertainty.

"Sauron's Ring has been found! The creature Gollum! He had it… but it was lost!" She stood angrily. Why was Elrond ignoring her concerns! She wanted to tell him everything, but if he was as sceptical as Gandalf, she would only be putting Bilbo at more risk by telling the elf too! "Why does no one believe me?!"

"I think you need time to rest. You have done exceedingly well – but I have pushed you too hard all the same. Your thoughts are unclear. You have seen too much in one go." Elrond smiled softly as though she was confused! It made her angry and frustrated! "Sleep on your thoughts. They will make better sense in time."

"I am not some silly, confused little girl, who needs protection from her own thoughts in case she might fly into a fit of hysteria Lord Elrond!" She crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. With her growing belly and boobs she couldn't even do that comfortably anymore! It sent her thoughts to Thorin's image of her, slender and light on her feet in her summer dress. Apparently she would carry on swelling for a year and a half! That was a longer gestation than a bloody elephant!

"I apologise, my lady. That was not my intent." He walked over with an apologetic look, like a father that had ignored the cries of his children for too long. "Saruman and Galadriel were on their way here for a council meeting. Regarding you…"

"Why do they need to discuss me?" She suddenly worried.

Elrond moved towards her looking concerned too.

"It is nothing for you to worry about. Only that your powers are rare. Particularly for man." Elrond spoke almost protectively.

"It's about what Saruman saw in the Palantir isn't it?" She could tell he was lying. "I am going to die of childbirth."

"No –" Elrond moves closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Childbirth is not taken lightly in any case. We must do all we can to make it safe and easy for you…"

He was lying again, like a parent who promised a child that the dentist wouldn't hurt! Or that there were no monsters in the world and everything would be ok.

She gave him a gentle hug feeling sorry for him. No other person had treated her as a parent would, and she missed her parents badly. He must have had a good heart to feel that way about her, after all from what she gathered, the elves generally had little regard or concern for human life or suffering here, and viewed mortals the way they saw animals, leading short and lesser lives!

"Go rest child." He smiled softly. "You are growing steadily, you will find everything tiring now."

But she was worried. Bilbo had the ring, and Saruman was looking for it. Gandalf refused to listen to her, and now Elrond was not listening either. She would need to take action, warn Bilbo, he would need to keep the ring safe and hidden for the next fifty to sixty years!

…..

"Bilbo!" Shobha found him seated under a tree sketching.

"Shobha! Uh – I mean – my lady –"

"Don't worry about all that title crap. Where have you put it – no don't tell me. Is it somewhere safe?" She searched his face urgently for signs of acknowledgement.

"I… I'm – not quite certain –"

"Don't play dumb with me Bilbo. This is important. Saruman the White Wizard in on his way here." She looked nervously. "Heaven forbid he's here already. He's been looking for the ring – for himself. So you either need to keep yourself hidden away while he is around or else hide the ring itself in a lockable sort of place."

Suddenly she wondered whether Thorin had a locked chest to keep money, or whether he kept it on him all the time. Surely dwarves didn't trust elves? They had travelled carrying a fair amount of luggage, so she hadn't really looked into it. It wasn't like they had smartphones which contained all their lives including important numbers, which no one memorised anymore, diary appointments, emails, bank and credit card details and the full shebang! So she hadn't anything she could truly call valuable.

"Uh – I – would –"

"Better keep it on you. Don't wear it or draw attention to yourself, and stay out of his way. Maybe stay near a dwarf whenever you're alone." She thought again. The whole company including Thorin had been around him while he carried the ring, but never taken it or wanted it for that matter. They were not corrupted by its power in the same way.

"I would prefer that Shobha. But how do you know?" The hobbit ruffled his fingers through his fluffy hair, frowning with curiousity.

"Elrond just told me he's coming, but I was able to speak with Galadriel using my thoughts. However crazy that might sound it's true –"

"I don't doubt you, my lady." He uttered sincerely, looking worried. "But doesn't Gandalf have great regard for Saruman?"

"Yes, yes, they're all friends and refuse to believe me. But I know. In sixty years or so, Saruman will send an army or orcs he creates in Isengard itself, bearing the banner of the white hand, to attack Rohan. Women, children and all – you see at some point he becomes corrupted by the power of the ring, when he decides he wants it for himself." She studied the halflings light blue eyes in frustration. If he would not believe her, then there would be no hope. "Why doesn't anyone believe me? Do I look like a batty woman to you?"

"No I believe you, Shobha – it's just that.. well, you can understand right?"

"Sure, you test it out then – but if he gets that ring it's game over for everyone." She clutched at his arms in desperation. "I saw what he thought… he looked into his Palantir and asked to see where the ring was. It showed his Gollum, in the caves where you found it."

Suddenly Bilbo regarded her carefully. There was no way anyone knew about the creature. He hadn't even told Gandalf. The wizard had cautioned him about magic rings from goblin tunnels but no body could have possibly known about the creature who claimed it belonged to him.

"You see, your book… you write it. Really well. And it gets found by someone centuries from now… but it's not just your story. Frodo writes his too –"

"My nephew? But he was only just born!" Bilbo watched her carefully.

"I will have to explain the rest later. I need to see Thorin. But you must understand, Saruman was looking for Gollum, and he has left the caves looking for you. Does he know you are from the Shire?"

The hobbit furrowed his brows in concentration again, trying to recall his encounter many years ago.

"Quite possibly…"

"Eventually Sauron will send riders to the Bree and so on looking for you. So, keep quiet about it, keep it hidden and don't draw attention to yourself."

Satisfied that he finally understood the gravity of the situation, she left Bilbo in search of the forges.

…..

Shobha could hear the clash of metal on metal as she neared the forge. It appeared Thorin had been given the largest workshop, located in a quiet corner. It appeared he was working alone now. He had moaned about being interrupted and distracted by the lovesick young Estel the last time, and apparently even Dwalin had been dismissed today!

She had loved seeing him dressed formally, in his ceremonial armour, it had suited him perfectly. But she was not prepared for what she would set her eyes on that afternoon.

There he was, bare chested, covered in a fine layer of sweat and some soot, which outlined the muscles of his torso perfectly. He beat the glowing metal hard, each stroke was focussed and precise. His deep blue eyes fixed on his target and brows furrowed in concentration. His hair was tied back exposing his large ears and his chiselled features, making him look like some sort of Greek sculpture.

She stood in the stone doorway, transfixed, watching him work. Each strike, powerful, with a beat of its own.

Pausing for a moment to inspect his work, he looked over to the doorway where she stood. Then turning, he set the metal aside to cool before placing the hammer in a rack, and wiping his hands and face with a rag.

"You look like you are enjoying my toil, beautiful." He watched her blush and wondered what she was thinking of. "Oh… you like what you see – is that it?"

Gulping at how turned on she was seeing him like this, she shifted in the doorway, taking a tentative step towards him.

He enjoyed seeing her openly lusting after him, for he often feared Dwalin was correct when he implied that Thorin had turned into a lustful dwarrow. He often craved her, and it mattered not whether he was busy or at leisure, he wanted her all the same.

Striding over, he stood towering in front of her, only to reach around her and pull down a water skein hanging off a peg on the wall. He could see her tense in anticipation, expecting his touch, and almost appeared disappointed for not having received it.

Keeping his expression completely unreadable, he unstoppered the skein and drank from it deeply, keeping his gaze fixed on her.

A few small drops escaped his mouth, trickling down his chin, over his beard, while a few more drops continued their journey down his neck and onto his chest. She watched him unblinking, as he drank, following the droplets and his Adam's apple move as he gulped thirstily finally her own lips parting ever so slightly in sheer desperation, as she fought to control her breathing, clutching at her chest.

Finally he stoppered the skein, letting his eyes fall from her face to her heaving breasts, which had grown along with the swell of her stomach. He shamelessly feasted his eyes on the bare tops her soft brown peaks, that he so badly wanted to taste now. Trailing his hungry gaze up to her parted full lips, he moved in to claim them with an almost violent desire, grabbing her and gently pinning her to the wall behind as he let go of the near empty skein. It fell to the flood with a thud, but they were both too deep in each other's eyes, to hear the sound, only the pounding of their own heartbeats.

He quickly moved to trail hot kisses along her neck before reaching her breasts, pulling the laces undone on her dress, and all but tearing it open to grasp one of her nipples in his mouth while he kneaded the other firmly with one free hand, lifting her dress with the other.

"Someone… might… come over… ah! Thorin!" She panted, kissing along the shell of his ear. It drove him wild when she did it. And now she wanted him wild.

"No one comes here… while I work…" he spoke into her breasts as he continued, kissing and biting them softly. "You'll have to be quiet."

She moved one of her hands to her mouth, desperately trying to muffle her moans unable to control herself.

"Mmmmmmm! Thorin!"

"Touch yourself, my beauty," he grasped her wrist away from her mouth and brought her hand down, as he pulled her knickers off. "I can't touch you, my hands are covered in soot and grime…"

She placed her index finger and middle finger on his lips, and he immediately sucked them instinctively before moving them down to her core. He groaned as he watched her draw circles over her clit, very skillfully, moving them further intermittently, to dip them in her wetness and return them back to her nub. He bit her lips between kissing them, kneading her fuller hips, impatient to bury his aching cock deep inside her.

He had always enjoyed watching her play with herself, but it had never lasted very long, for his desire to join her, or take over had often interrupted her. She was clearly very capable of pleasuring herself. And the thought would have made him very jealous indeed, if he hadn't enjoyed watching her.

He could see she was nearing her release, but today he couldn't wait, he released his throbbing cock, letting his breeches fall around his ankles. Then grasping her wrist he pulled it away from herself pinning it against the wall, and entering her in one firm thrust, making her cry out. Then lifting her legs up to wrap around him, he grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in again several times. She was so wet and tight, he wanted to take her hard.

Her eyes suddenly flew open, and he stilled, worried he had hurt her, for being rough.

"I can hear someone…" she gasped, her face filled with terror at the prospect of being discovered by a random stranger, or even worse someone they knew!

A dark look flashed across his face, his blue irides now almost fully swallowed up by his dilated pupils. And he pulled out and slammed into her again, beginning to build the pace, hoping to make her scream with pleasure.

"Then better be quiet, my Queen…"

"Oh fuck…" she arched her back, as a wave of pleasure surged through her, and so he stilled, making her whine, withholding her release once more.

"What should I do, my Queen? They are still nearby…"

"Ah! Please… I'm so close… " she begged, grinding her hips against his. Her desperate whispers roused a fire in his loins that was becoming increasingly hard for him to ignore. She let go of his neck with one arm and snaked it between them attempting to bring about her release when he remained still but buried in her, and so he grasped her errant wrist once more and pulled it away, thrusting hard once, watching her head fell back with pleasure.

"What should I do?" He bore into her doe eyes intensely with his icy gaze.

"I don't care… fuck me Thorin… fuck me hard…" she breathed in a completely mindless daze, having forgotten what she came to see him about in the first place.

Groaning at her colourful language, he began to move again and each of his thrusts was met by her grinding against him with desperation to finish. He would do more than fuck her and make her climax. He wanted to posses her, body and soul, completely.

…..

Dear All,

Thanks for being patient during my break. A shorter chapter to start with this time… The next couple of months will be hectic so my posts will be a little slower but please keep your reviews and thoughts coming xx

Specials thanks -

Tgo62 – haha! "Occlumency" is separated from "Legillimency" in HP. Where as Tolkien's 'Osanwe Kenta' (originates from the Quenya for "thought opening") is a form of telepathic communication (for want of a better word) but involves magical beings in middle earth. Def not to be confused ;) Elrond is slowly teaching her to control her mind, not just to occlude but also to penetrate. He started with blocking because Sauron is trying to corrupt her! :) In fact there are references to Galadriel and Sauron having 'mental duals', he was often obsessed with knowing what she intended to do. The point is Shobha has abilities that are found among some of the highest of the magical beings of Arda (just not yet able to control it), despite being a mortal, and that's the mystery… ;)

Dragonegyptianblue – there's a bit more love in this one ;) but Saruman is on his way so def some excitement to come!

UnaLouise – thank you… and back again (even more than Arnie! lol!) :)

ColdOnePaul – I love your description of the crusty old King giving advice to a young Estel (that is exactly how I imagined it when I tried to write this bit! I see Elrond as the dad-sort, so he will be protective, but he won't rush to make enemies of the most powerful of the Istari just yet… :)


	62. Chapter 62

She rushed out of Elrond's study following him, to the urgent sounds of the elven horns from somewhere below. Racing to keep up with the tall elf as he hurried down the countless stone steps and open passages towards the elven guard that were arriving in the courtyard below, mounted on their horses, she nearly tripped on the long, flowing elvish dress she wore.

As they arrived, the elven guards were already dismounting and lowering several of the badly injured, some leaving trails of blood that belonged in a slaughterhouse instead of the last homely house!

An elven guard was at Elrond's side immediately, speaking almost inaudibly with him in Sindarin.

In the courtyard, the horses had been led away already, and several healers had arrived, fussing around the injured, against the noises of groans and screams of pain, as armour was being removed, wounds being cleaned and bandages being applied.

Seeing it all unfolding before her, reminded her of a busy trauma department at home. It was difficult to hold her natural instinct back; she had never treated elves before, but that wouldn't stop her. Muttering under her breath about the inconvenience of elven dresses on small pregnant women, and gathering up her long flowing gown in her hands, she rushed forward to join the few healers working already.

The last week had seen her practising control over her apparently growing powers of Osanwe, with Elrond and Galadriel in Lorien. Apparently she was quite capable of holding a very rudimentary conversation from quite a distance.

His study had turned from what she initially regarded as filled with curiosity, into a pseudo-prison. Of course he had insisted on regular rests, as sitting in one place was progressively getting harder for her, given her growing stomach. It seemed that Elrond himself had grown nervous about her abilities, and had regularly ducked the question when she had asked where she might have got such powers from, and why they were suddenly growing.

Meanwhile Thorin had spent many long hours painstakingly reforging the shards of Narsil, which meant he usually arrived late each evening, so she had been reluctant to share her troubles, choosing to spend their evenings taking walks around Rivendell instead. He too had initially been reluctant in his walks, but as time wore on relaxed and even secretly enjoyed their time together. After all, while in Erebor, most of his day was usually spent engaged in work duties, so they were not afforded this much freedom.

Working steadily, she had been absorbed into the team of elven healers, helping to stabilise the injured before they could be transported to their healing rooms.

Nearly thirty elves had been brought through with multiple injuries, which made her wonder what exactly had happened. At one point she stood up to stretch her back and look for more bandages that had been brought down, only to spot Glorfindel seated on the ground, and slouched over having removed his own helmet. It appeared that unlike the other injured who were lying, writhing, or groaning in pain, he was quiet, and on first glance looking thoughtful. Shobha paused, staring at his form in the corner of the courtyard, suspiciously, only to notice he appeared to be struggling, almost fighting for breath.

Taking several steps closer, and noting his breathing growing ever more laboured, she quickly reached him, but to have him try and push her away as she neared.

"I need some help here, now please!" She shouted at the group across the courtyard where the others carried on working. His movements were slightly uncoordinated, but weak, which allowed her to move around to inspect him better.

Under his arm, supported by his helmet, an arrow had pierced through his armour. It looked as though he had attempted to remove it himself, but failed, and it had snapped partway. He was short of breath, and a fine sheen of sweat covered his brow. Quickly finding his pulse fast and thready, she tapped on his chest.

"Quick! Help me! We need to cut this armour off him, and I need a small knife or large needle!" She shouted at some of the healers who were scurrying over with several medical kits.

"Perhaps like this one, my Queen?" A voice rasped from behind her, and before she could look over her shoulder, she found Nori at her side, offering up a set of perfectly shiny, and rather sharp looking very tiny scalpels.

"Thank you! Perfect. I need something to clean these with please."

The healers worked quickly, cutting off the leather ties to remove his armour, while another cleaned several small knives from Nori's collection. She had, now amassed a small audience, including several other healers, several of the injured, Bilbo and Elrond himself.

Quickly she tore through his linen undertunic which was soaked in sweat and blood, and began to palpate the spaces between his ribs along his sternum. She worked instinctively, reaching over to the healer that held the cleaning solution and Nori's miniature knives, she took the small bottle and poured some liquid over her hands and over his chest.

"Hold him still please…" Finally after Nori and another healer held his arms out of the way, she chose a knife and a hollowed instrument that had been among the selection, inserting one after another into his chest wall. There was a prominent hiss after inserting the hollow instrument, and it was followed by a gasp of relief from the tall, golden haired elf, as he grasped Nori's arm tightly, where the dwarf had been helping to hold him still. "Feeling better…?"

He groaned in pain but nodded.

"Breathing a bit better…? …you had a pneumothorax… because of that arrow," she explained. "We will need to sort out the arrow and put in a chest drain, otherwise your lung won't heal properly."

"Get him to the healing rooms - Make haste now!" Elrond commanded the healers from behind her, so within moments they had moved him onto a gurney, and carried him away. But he remained behind with another healer. "Is this what you do in your land?"

She looked up at him, wiping her bloodied hands on a cloth handed to her by the other healer, as Nori scowled at the sight of the blood.

"Yes, it's actually considered a profession back home…" then noticing Nori, she patted him on the shoulder in thanks. "But I don't think I could have helped, if not for Nori's brilliant equipment, which I promise to have cleaned and returned..."

"It's my pleasure to serve our Queen." He bowed his head, cheeks turning red above his elaborately plaited beard.

"I have to say they look very sharp, and frankly rather interesting." Then she paused wondering why he had them on his person and shook her head, realising that he was at times entangled with more dubious activities, where the law was concerned. "In fact, I don't think I necessarily want to know what those are used for…"

"Perhaps, my lady will be satisfied if I suggested 'lock picking'…?"

"Perhaps."

He smiled, before bowing again and disappearing rather quickly in response to her affirmative nod, clearly hoping to dodge any further line of questioning from both the woman and the elf.

Elrond caught her eye as she watched the dwarf skip away quickly, raising an eyebrow. Helpless to comment, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm… and perhaps you would like to show me how you would treat such an injury in your healing rooms?" Elrond extended his hand, to usher her towards their healing rooms. He had not seen the race of men practicing such precise methods of healing before, and was suddenly somewhat intrigued.

"Okay… but aren't your spells much better…"

"Sometimes. But I would not have even known Glorfindel was ailing so terribly." He paused briefly to glance at her, a soft smile on his face.

"The silent injured are usually the ones to be vigilant about."

….

"They ambushed us on our own borders, my Lord." One of the guards spoke, while she finished bandaging him. "In truth, I do not believe they expected us… and so whatever they had intended to do, we had inadvertently disrupted. And once we had done this, there was no choice but to engage."

"We have found stray packs of orc wondering our lands. But never in such numbers." Elrond spoke thoughtfully.

They had spent the last hour removing the arrow from Glorfindel with Elrond. But try as he might, due to his injury and then medications given for pain, he had been unable to get any valuable information from the elven warrior.

"They are after something… or someone…" suddenly a thought struck her, making her heart pound. "Could anyone know that Aragorn is here… ? Are they trying to get rid of the future King?"

Elrond abruptly halted clearing the bandaging from the small table on which everything had been set out to manage the injured.

"Leave us please." He addressed the elven guard, who immediately obeyed. Next he turned to face Shobha, his brows raised in sheer surprise. "So it is true… Gandalf believes you posses the gift of foresight… but are you certain of these things?"

"Not everything – but some things, yes." Realising this was the only moment, all this time that Elrond had actually listened to her concerns properly, instead of dismissing them like a parent reassuring a child that there was no monster under their bed without actually checking. She knew this would be pivotal in trying to convince him. There was no point explaining about a book that she once thought was fictional, it was better he believed it was foresight if it helped. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Look – don't believe me; even think of me as mad or eccentric. But mull this one over carefully yourself: Saruman refused to accept or look into the dark goings on in Dol gul dur until things were dire, he doesn't live on the road, caring for people the way Gandalf does, instead choosing to lock himself in an impenetrable fortress – what for? Do you ever wonder what he is doing in there…? And isn't Orthanc perfectly placed for an attack on Rohan?"

"Perhaps he is old… weary of wondering and living on the road… he is the white wizard and a trusted member of the white council. He would surely not attack Rohan, to whom he is a friend." Elrond challenged gently, and yet there was a wavering tone to his words. One that no one else would have picked up on, but after all these hours spent in his tutorship, it was as discernible to her as night and day. "Besides we have no reason to believe he is malevolent – he too aided in destroying Dol gul dur when the time arose –"

"Ok: but I am telling you with all certainty – he will betray the white council in time. He wants the ring for himself. Of that, I am sure." She frowned again, thinking hard about what she should reveal. "Saruman is on his way here. And just in case I am right, I don't think it would hurt to hide Ara – I mean, Estel away. I believe he will be the King to bring us all hope, when Sauron openly announces his return in the future – and I think even you believe this much. I don't think it was a coincidence that his father as Isildurs heir was killed by orcs before, do you?"

Elrond paused in a rare moment of uncertainty. There was something in the words she had vocalised; The mistrust of a great wizard, one of the Istari, no less, that troubled him. All these years, he had kept the existence of Isildur's heir hidden. And their was something that made sense in what she said about their being a greater risk of exposing him at this point.

"So what of yourself? Do you fear that he may harm you?"

Shobha looked up at him, noticing the scrutinising look on his face.

"Would you ask him to leave if I begged it?" She fiddled with some equipment nervously. The thought of facing Saruman, truly made her feel sick to the stomach. All she wanted were some answers about why she found herself here, and why she was beginning to exhibit certain abilities, which she never possessed before. When she first arrived here, she missed her family terribly. And yet at he same time she felt some selfish relief from her old life, which felt tired and used, a bit like an old pair of shoes that had become comfortable because of how worn out they were. Of course she would think about everyone from time to time – even sorely miss her parents, sister and her family, but she couldn't go home now. That much she knew.

He leant down with an apologetic expression and set his hands on hers, stopping her fidgeting.

"Shobha, dear child, I promise you, no harm will come to you or your unborn in my halls," he promised softly. "But he is part of the council, and may even reveal something important. We cannot make him unwelcome."

….

They stood in the lowest courtyard of Imladris as a few elves helped the riders to prepare a horse and pony.

"My Lord, I am sorry I won't be here to see the sword complete," Estel bowed to Thorin, who returned the gesture with a gracious nod. "And I thank you for your words of counsel…"

"So what of it, young Lord Estel? Did you win the heart of your fair Lady?" Thorin smiled gently as he wrapped his arm around Shobha's ever growing waist. The past couple of weeks working in the forges with Dwalin, and spending time with his wife had given him something he would never have expected to find here, so far from home, and in the halls of elves! He had found respite for the first time in decades! Even as a prince he had lived for duty, and in truth he couldn't recall when he last allowed himself to relax beyond the times he had spent in their marital bed.

"Alas, my Lord, it was just a foolish dream: and not meant to be. I cannot ask her to bind herself to me and give up her life and kin," the young dark haired warrior spoke with heavy heart, clearly attempting to suppress any emotion. He looked up briefly, and Shobha briefly followed his gaze to spot Arwen. The elleth had clearly been crying recently herself, and didn't linger long, disappearing back into the balcony and out of sight with grace. "And I do not think her father would grant his blessing for such a union..."

"Don't lose hope, Lord Estel. I think you will find true love never ran a smooth course," Shobha smiled softly, realising that she won't live to see it.

"Aye," Thorin agreed, his lips pulling up into a rare smile as he caught her eye. "And do not worry about the sword, it will be ready for it's King when the time is right."

"Where will you go now?" Shobha queried, as Bilbo hovered in the background. He too was dressed in his travelling clothes.

"We are to journey north, to join my kin."

"But making a slight detour, my Lady." Bilbo added quietly joining the small group. "Lord Estel has kindly agreed to travel through the shire. I think I have been away from home long enough. I imagine those

"I expect he will receive excellent hospitality in Bag End." Thorin patted Bilbo on the back fondly, which was only received by a diplomatic half smile by the hobbit himself. It made her wonder what sort of havoc the dwarves had wreaked in his home.

"I am sorry I won't get to travel to Lorien with you, I should have liked to see it." Bilbo moves closer to Shobha and smiled fondly. He had enjoyed his journey and stay at Erebor this time very much indeed and a lot of it was down to her! "But those Sackville-Baggins' will have their eye on my dinner plates, no doubt."

"Thank you for coming on this journey with me, Bilbo." She squeezed his arm gently and watched the hobbit turn a bright shade of pink. "I'm sorry I won't get to visit the shire! Especially Bag End from what Thorin describes."

"Well, my Lady, you are always welcome in my home." Suddenly he grew concerned about her meeting with the White Wizard. With everything she had been through, her impending childbirth, which he had come to learn was a very messy and dangerous business; this had started to feel like a final goodbye. "I just think… well.. you know… I worry about you…"

"I am a nobody, he won't be interested in me…"

"My dear Master Baggins, our Lady has a King protecting her." Thorin stepped in this time, a tinge of irritation in his voice, although the hobbit was among those he would consider most trustworthy, he found his possessiveness had only grow since her pregnancy. "You make this sound like a final goodbye – but I hope we shall see you again in Erebor."

"Come now Master Baggins, we have a long journey ahead." The tall, cloaked figure of Estel quietly prompted the group from where he stood with his horse and Bilbos pony.

"Lord Estel, how far north will you travel?" She looked over to him, only to find an attentiveness she hadn't expected for such a simple question.

"Other rangers of the north are spread far and wide, with only few to defend their lands… Why do you ask my lady?"

"There will be spies, maybe even Black Riders that will be searching… for something important… they will look to Bree and the Shire…" she whispered to him nervously. She wanted to tell him as much as he could, without changing the course of events. "Please will you and the rangers guard it…"

"Of course my Lady." He raised an eyebrow, clearly curious to know more. "I understand it will be part of our duty as rangers to protect the old lands of Arnor."

Then he looked from her to Thorin, a King who had always been raised to take the throne. For him, Elrond's decision to allow him to travel beyond their kingdoms, at last, was welcome, ever since the day he was informed of his true identity. This would allow him time away from such a great burden to discover more about his people, and their code of honour.

"I fear I have much to learn for myself," he gently patted his horse, soothing its impatience.

"I think you have made great strides in that already," she reassured.

"I thank you for your kind words, but I have still much more striding left to do, my lady… lots of striding…" he gently brought Bilbos pony over this time and held it in place, indicating to Bilbo that their time for goodbyes had come to an end as he absentmindedly muttered to himself. "A strider…"

Shobha threw her arms around Bilbo, who wholehearted returned her hug. And then he turned to Thorin, bowing his head at first, only to find the usually grumpy king smile softly as he too leant down and gave the hobbit a hug, only to have Estel help him onto his pony immediately after.

"I like that, I think; Strider; my name when I journey in the wild." Estel smiled at Shobha, before bowing his head to both King under the Mountain and his consort.

"And may it bring you good luck, my Lord." Thorin gracefully tipped his head in return, and they both stood there watching, Shobha waving until both had disappeared out of sight. There was something poignant about that moment for she imagined this might be the last time she ever saw Aragorn, and wondered whether it might be the same for Bilbo.

…..

"We have never heard of any successful couplings between dwarf and man, and it is entirely possible that the mother or child or both may not survive the ordeal, leaving this prophecy unfulfilled." Saruman dismissed coldly looking directly at Shobha and Thorin, who had been given seats in a corner so that they might be able to listen to the discussion. The two wizards sat around the large stone table in a courtyard set high up in Rivendell, while Galadriel and Elrond stood, occasionally pacing. Saruman the white in particular seem to scare her. He had an arrogance about him that suggested a lack of care for anything beyond his own interests. His hair was a silvery white, and lay long and silky, as though it had been washed and brushed with care. It was a stark contrast to Gandalf who due to the nature of his perpetual travel appeared to have frizzy, shaggy hair, even if it were washed and clean. In fact he looked like he could do with a good brush! What was really telling was that beneath his white cloak, he wore robes made of multiple colours, although he hid them well, and on occasion when he turned and his cloak opened up the rainbow robes shimmered and dazzled!

"And we must do all we can to prevent such a tragedy." Elrond added pacing slowly, hands behind his back.

"These old Noldorian prophecies do not concern me." Saruman shot a direct look at Elrond. "You have been hiding something from us, my Lord Elrond…"

His accusatory tone made her blood run cold. Her heart beat faster at the thought that he might have somehow read her thoughts to learn about Aragorn.

Elrond too kept silent for a moment, turning to look at the old wizard questioningly.

"We have gathered here to discuss the prophecy –"

"You harbour someone with a powerful mind here in Imladris… one with strong Osanwe. I have felt it!" A hint of irritation had crept into his voice.

"So you have felt it too?" Gandalf looked from Saruman to Galadriel.

"Gandalf, stop drawing this out, and tell me who it happens to be." The white wizard sounded impatient now. "You know I do not possess the same ability as you do…"

"Why would it matter who it matter who –"

"There are only three who have such power, to communicate by thought that well, Gandalf. Our Lady and yourself may be two," Saruman paused and pulled his lips tight. It was almost a subtle smirk. "The other would be Sauron."

Shobha gasped softly, as Thorin took her hand in his, and everyone fell silent.

"Come now. You all behave as though this is new knowledge… Gandalf, it is you who speaks of dark powers arising… I think it important to know who –"

Shobha was about to stand up, when the two elves happen to pace over and stand in front of her.

"It is I, Saruman." Elrond spoke up. "I have noticed a change in my abilities…"

"But there is more to it." Gandalf leant forward. "What do you believe?"

"This power stems from a dark source. None other could be so powerful: there was a story… a whisper, even, that Sauron sired a child. An experiment; with an Easterling or Southron woman of royal blood." Saruman suddenly looked towards Shobha but found his view blocked once again by Galadriel and immediately softened his tone. "Of course it cannot be verified, but I imagine a child begotten of such a union would be sure to have such powers..."

"Would Sauron have such a capability? Such an act of creation would surely tether him to a mortal life…?" Gandalf searched the face of the white wizard for any signs that he may have been holding back himself, but found nothing more than a neutral expression.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps he found another way. His power extends far beyond the physical domain as we know it." Saruman admitted. His desire to seek out the true owner of the mind he had felt was getting the better of his patience. He knew fully that Elrond was lying, but would not be able to accuse him as such, all the same."For surely, such a child, grown, would provide him a loyal servant but would become an unchallengeable ruler of men…"

"I do not believe Sauron would have the capacity. Knowing he would gift even, some of his power, however small. And feel no threat. However loyal. Even for his own child." Gandalf looked to Galadriel and then Elrond for their thoughts.

"I agree; such an act would require love…" Galadriel chimed. "Something that Sauron is incapable of. But you believe there is more to it?"

"He would not see a daughter as a threat… she could never challenge him. And yet… a female child could be given as a great prize to a King." Saruman stared at Gandalf, a look of triumph in his eyes. "It would also offer a solution to the problem of any such prophecy."

She had been listening avidly, but had never expected such a turn of events. For someone who had otherwise led a relatively mundane and insignificant life, this had been like finding out that it had all, in fact, been a lie. And that she was actually the daughter of the most ruthless serial killer in history!

Her heart raced, and lungs felt squeezed, as though breathing any more was not possible. And the nausea that she had found relief from in Rivendell, had returned; bubbling and churning from the pit of her stomach and building its way up.

Unable to hold it any more, she stood up, planning to leave, at least for a few moments to get some air. That's when she felt it – like a flutter in her belly, but there was no mistake; the baby; HER baby moved!

The news that she was pregnant had been wonderful news when she first realised it, only tainted with the slightest of sadness that she couldn't tell her parents the news. But hearing Saruman had driven her into a complete confusion, not only about her entire being, but also her unborn child!

Rushing to move out of her chair and towards the stairs that led her out of the courtyard, her pounding heart gave way and her vision faded into darkness….

…

Dear All,

Thank you for your patience! Wishing you all a happy new year and decade to come!

Your kind reviews and reaching 100faves has really kept me going ❤️

Always love to hear your thoughts/comments/reviews xx

special thank yous:

chelsea - thank you so much! that really made my day (i often worry about my dialogue between arda dwellers). Lol - i do think my naughty bits are not olympic-sport level acrobatic enough for fanfic ;)

juliebigjewlzbrowning - thank you so much! hope you like this chapt too x

priya - thank you so much! this will start off boring but hopefully pick up soon

coldonepaul - i know what you mean about Elrond. somehow i see him as dismissing her a bit like a father would a child: and he wont take it seriously until he sees it himself. Bilbo however, is not ready to give up his ring yet, so will take precautions, which is probably why he takes heed. But there is now a possibility her powers come from a darker source...

redhouseclan - not long now... i am planning a handful of chapters before the birth :)


	63. Chapter 63

_She woke up, and a feeling of excitement filled her almost automatically. The sun was only just threatening to break through the flowery curtains in her parents house. Her little bedroom, that was neatly kept and only decorated with fairy lights and a large notice board, felt cold but that wouldn't stop her._

 _Sitting up and pulling her pastel duvet off, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, and set her feet on the cold wood floor, dashing out of her room and across the corridor from her, into her parents room._

 _"It's my birthday!" She shouted as she burst through the door, and jumped onto the bed where her unsuspecting parents, were sound asleep._

 _"Happy birthday bacchi!" Her father reached out half asleep and patted her head._

 _"Happy birthday baby!" Her sleepy mother pulled her into a half hug. "Now go get some sleep…"_

 _Knowing this was the exact same reaction she got each year, she rolled her eyes and began to slink off when she suddenly noticed her mothers face. Her eyes were puffy and dry slightly red, almost as if she had been crying…_

 _"Mummy… are you… ok?" Shobha set her hand gently on her mother's cheek to watch her eyes flutter open briefly and then shut again, as she reached out once more reassuringly._

 _"Yup… now go, or you will be too tired to enjoy your own birthday dinner…"_

 _Frowning at her mothers half certain reply, she slowly tiptoed back out of the room. It really was ridiculous-o-clock; even the heating hadn't kicked in yet!_

 _As she gently shut the door, still buzzing from the excitement, she couldn't help but wonder about her mother..._

 _"So where are we meeting your friends?" Her sister took a seat across from her with a cocktail._

 _She paused briefly, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"Its just us this time…"_

 _"Shobha? It's your birthday! Really…?" Myra scowled. There was no attempt to hide her surprise. She had clearly attempted to slink out early once everyone else was here. "So you blew mum and dad off claiming you had invited friends… to be on your own?! Have you gone completely nuts?"_

 _"Don't worry – I am meeting them for dinner this weekend." Shobha paused again before_ _carrying on. "Haven't you noticed. Mum goes really quiet every year around my birthday….?"_

 _She gave her sister a sporting chance to come clean with what she knew before pressing on. But Myra kept quiet, glancing down at her cocktail again, as if she would find refuge in the bottom of her glass._

 _"Shobha, I swapped an oncall to come tonight! And you're messing me about with all this psycho stuff?!"_

 _"Everyone tries to be all normal about it - but I know. I'm not stupid –" she sipped her own concoction. It made her cough a little. "At least I'm not entirely stupid! Woof - that is strong!"_

 _Her reaction made her sister laugh, softening her irritation a little._

 _"I just thought – maybe it reminds her of some sort of disappointment; you know, maybe they wanted a boy this time..." She shrugged. "This way she doesn't have to deal with that."_

 _Myra rolled her eyes._

 _"That is not why – Ugh!" She took a big sip of her own cocktail and widened her eyes. "Yup. That does have a bit of a kick… I recon the bartender doesn't drink. Non drinkers usually make really strong cocktails!"_

 _Shobha looked down into her own ultra sweet, sickly pink drink, that frankly burned her throat with every sip, now. Perhaps it was all futile, and her sister didn't know anything._

 _"God Shobha. I thought you were too self centred on your birthday to notice." She shook her head grumpily and downed the rest of her drink in one go. "You were always a light weight… and she's not disappointed. I was nine so I remember. She had several miscarriages before she got pregnant with you ok? They wanted a second child a lot. I think any healthy baby was great. They didn't care about what sex it was."_

 _Suddenly her whole demeanour changed, as if she was recalling something quite painful._

 _"You can't say anything if I tell you. Mum and dad don't talk about with me either. It's their business. So don't stir up shit, just because you think everyone has to revolve around you on this day ok?" Myra groused. She didn't try to hide her annoyance at all._

 _Her sister was the polar opposite of her in every way. In fact, anyone would have not been able to even tell that they were sisters, unless they knew them! Myra was fair, with dark wavy hair, that hung dramatically around her shoulders, like some sort of ethnic Barbie doll. Even her features were a stark contrast, where Shobha had soft features and big eyes, Myra had sharp features and narrow, feline eyes. She was in no way ugly, but next to Myra she often felt it._

 _"So…?" She pushed again. If her sister knew something about it, she needed to tell her. "Promise I won't talk about it again."_

" _No one says anything, but I think mum was a little depressed that year, after another miscarriage. And then one day she went out to get some shopping… and disappeared for several hours… dad was looking after me, so he had to put on a brave face, but by nine o clock at night, she still wasn't home, and I could tell, he was totally worried. I mean frantic. He called the police. And Aunty Lalita had to come over and stay with me that night until dad drove around looking for her. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth for a few hours…"_

 _Shobha listed in utter shock, while her sister recalled what she knew, clearly attempting to keep out her own feelings from it all._

 _"And then they found her walking in the park, a bit dazed. She said she had been mugged, but everyone else kept saying thank goodness it was nothing else…" Myra stared at her empty glass, not wanting to make eye contact. "I saw her… she looked dazed, but otherwise she didn't look hurt. Our Doctor made a home visit, and said she was shocked, gave her sedatives – you know how they used to treat women, but she refused any examinations… but we all knew something had happened, she just never said anything. She was really quiet for a few weeks, sleeping all the time and then suddenly she was pregnant and that was it. Everything was forgotten – and never talked about. I don't even think dad knows everything."_

 _"What do you mean that was it?"_

 _"That was it. She was back to herself. Happy; thrilled about you… that was it." Myra looked up at her sharply. "You said you wouldn't push it if I told you what I knew!"_

 _"Ok! Sorry! I just thought…" Shobha spun her glass with its stem. "What do you think happened? Do you think… she was assaulted… that I am not…"_

 _"Oh God! Seriously stop it Shobha." She rolled her eyes. "No. I don't think mum was assaulted – and you look as ugly as dad! So relax!"_

 _She laughed at Shobha, shaking her head, attempting to reassure her in a strange dismissive way. At the time, Shobha had felt a strange uneasiness, but had decided to bury the whole thing. After all there must have been so many children who were adopted or conceived as a result of infidelity, living perfectly happy lives and completely oblivious to their parentage, even if they had some sort of idea about it._

 _The two sisters had spent the evening having dinner, and ended the night early. Myra had made an excuse about an early morning at work, and Shobha had been grateful to avoid any immediate awkwardness after everything she had heard._

 _But it seemed that both sisters had made an unspoken pact never to discuss the matter again… their relationship returned to what they always had. They were never so close, but they were family._

 _And then just like the flick of a switch she was back from her twentieth birthday to present day, except she was no longer in Rivendell…._

 _She stood on something cold and hard, but it didn't matter, she couldn't see; everything around her was smothered by a thick fog! It was so thick, the very air felt thick and heavy, as though she were drowning. There was something dark – something wrong about the very essence of this place – wherever she found herself._

 _Her hand instinctively reached for her stomach, in an attempt to protect her unborn child._

 _"Join me."_

 _A voice resonated around her. The sound passing through her entire being, as though it were a shock wave._

 _"The war begins. The East bows to me, now. And the Kingdom of Angmar, will rise."_

 _She looked around, trying to feel her way around in the thick fog, that was suffocating her slowly._

 _"Stop this please – what do you want from me?!" She cried out at her unseen attacker._

 _"You know what it is that I seek… it belongs to me! It wishes to return to its Master!"_

 _Taking a few more steps, she felt the air grow heavier, her lungs struggling to breath, as though it's very substance was suffocating her._

 _She shook her head, unable to speak anymore, before taking another step, only to find the ground beneath her bare feet suddenly give way._

 _Falling onto her hands and knees, she struggled to blindly grab hold of anything, to keep herself from slipping. Everything she touched felt sharp, cutting and tearing at her hands and fingers. But her efforts were futile, and the ground beneath her crumbled._

 _The thick, heavy fog enveloped her._

 _And after several long minutes of intense struggle against the drowning in the thick air, and scrambling to stop herself from falling, she finally let go…._

She woke with a jolt. Her lips felt dry, and her thirst unquenchable. Still drowsy, it took a great effort to open her eyes and scan her unfamiliar surroundings.

Gandalf sat nearest to her, in a large armchair, deep in thought and gently puffing away on his pipe, while Dwalin sat in another chair opposite the wizard, carefully sharpening his axe with a stone.

The grey haired wizard was the first to notice her, and smiled. It was a reserved smile, mixed with compassion, worry and the slightest amount of fear. However, within moments of this Dwalin had jumped to his feet smiling, and coming to stand over her, offering to fetch drinks and food.

"I think it would be best if you called Lord Elrond, Master Dwalin." Gandalf requested, and when the tattooed warrior dwarf hesitated at first, the silver haired wizard shot him a stern look. "Make haste now, Master Dwarf."

"By Mahal's hairy arse cheeks! I'm going! Ya don't need ta get yer robes in a twist!" He groused as he left, muttering the last bit under his breath. "…Ya bloody, moody old git…"

Gandalf stood as Dwalin left, fetching her a goblet of water, before perching his large frame on the end of her bed and observing her carefully as she drank.

"Well, my dear, how do you feel…?"

"Like I've eaten a box full of sand, and repeatedly bashed my head against a rock." She downed the entire goblet and returned it back to the wizard, who refilled it without being asked to.

"That is because it appears you have managed to break a powerful sleeping spell we placed on you…" he raised an eyebrow, as he passed her a second goblet. "You almost fell. If not for your –"

"So you think it's true then – what he said, I mean… ?"

"What is true is that your abilities certainly appear to grow stronger…" he watched her as he spoke for a moment. "It does not matter who your father –"

"My mother – she has always been strange around my birthday…" she sat up, whispering. "I never thought anything of it – but I remembered… wait, what did you mean by a sleeping spell…?"

"We were worried that you looked exhausted. Lord Elrond worried that he had pushed you too hard in teaching you to focus your mind. So we both placed a slumber enchantment on you; a powerful one." He looked a little worried as he explained. "I would not expect even one with similar abilities to myself to break such a powerful enchantment, unaided. You were asleep for two days and were not expected to rouse for another five, at least. We even forced your King to occupy himself, in orde to stop his endless pacing at your bedside."

"Does… does he believe Saruman is right?"

"No, my dear, he wishes to take you back home." Gandalf smiled softly, attempting to reassure her. "By home – he means Erebor, not back to the land you once lived in…"

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"You communicated your thoughts well. Did you not know you were doing that?" His eyes and forehead creased up again with worry. Lines that were well etched over centuries it seemed.

"I… I didn't…" she slowly shook her head. All it would take is for her to inadvertently reveal the whereabouts of the object in question.

"I think you drop your guard with me, my dear. Or you would have revealed you thoughts to Lord Elrond long ago. And he does not even have he slightest suspicion about Bilbo Baggins. But he should be nearing the Shire soon. Estel may have appeared young and in love to you, my lady, but I assure you he is a skilled fighter with a strong heart. He will deliver our hobbit safely home. Where I will check on him from time to time." He tapped out his pipe, pulled out a small pouch from his robes, and began to pack the chamber of the bowl with pipe weed, before looking up at her and winking. "I have a particular fondness for Longbottom leaf."

"Maybe I should return back home. I mean to London." She pushed back the strands of raven hair from her face to look up at the wizard, who looked rather relaxed now as he puffed away. "I wouldn't be a risk then. I am worried that he is right…"

She paused to gather her thoughts in an orderly way. Both Gandalf and Elrond had dismissed her fears in the past, implying that she was merely being overly emotional about it all. So she would have to be careful not to sound too emotional.

"For as long as I recall, my mother was always a bit… different… on my birthday. She would try to hide it, and be cheerful, but I could tell – there was something that bothered her. It wasn't until I was much older that my sister told me, that she disappeared suddenly. Everyone went looking for her – and when they found her, she appeared to be distressed." It was difficult not to sound emotional when matters concerned those she loved the most. "My mother, seemed too distressed to press too much, but the conclusion was that she was robbed… anyway soon after she was found to be pregnant with me. And the whole thing was never talked about again. But I know her, whatever happened, troubled her to the very last birthday I had. So it's definitely surrounding me and my birth. Although now I wonder, whether it was around my conception…"

"You think you were the result of a union between your mother and Sauron?"

"I don't know. But I can't be the first to arrive in this world from mine… and if there is a way here – then there must be a way back. Especially for Maiar?" She clenched her fists so that her nails dig into her palms in order to stop herself from crying. It was impossible to believe her mother would willingly cheat on her father – they were always so in love. This left only one alternative, that her mothers attacker forced himself on her, a thought that was horrifying in itself. But to then think there was a possibility that SHE was the sum of such a vile union, and that it may have been Sauron – well, it made her world stop without warning.

She was pulled out from where she drowned in her thoughts to the surface, to find an old pair of pale blue, cracked eyes observing her, filled with pity.

"Shobha, even if what he said were true. And I am beginning to question his trustworthiness – you are the one in control of your own destiny… and you have shown great strength and sacrifice, possibly greater than all the purest hearts I have met." The old wizard smiled softly, as though he could hear her very thoughts. "As for your mother… well, Sauron can be both persuasive and charming when it is needed. I do not think your mother would have suffered greatly. But there is no evidence beyond your abilities…"

"I have dreams – repeatedly. Never the same. But I hear him." She fiddled with the long sleeve of her dress. "I have dreamt of the Valar in the past too… why don't they give me any more guidance?" She certainly could have done with it right now!

"Sometimes they leave things for us to find out for ourselves. Because when it matters, we are often greater than we were ever meant to be." He patted her hand gently, and stood up to move back to his chair, only to unexpectedly turn back to her before glancing over to the door. "Just one more thing – I think it best we keep this talk between us for now…"

"Not even Thorin…?" Shobha frowned at him. Since finding herself in middle earth, she had felt increasing more alone. Far from what she had once imagined of a simpler, more peaceful life, it had turned out to be harsher, and the politics far more treacherous. In this world, where she felt the painful absence of her family, Thorin and his kin were her nearest and dearest. Surely the grey one wouldn't expect her to keep secrets from her husband.

"I wouldn't deny you of sharing your troubles with your husband." He took another puff. "I simply wouldn't share with anyone else – yet –"

"Not even Lady Galad –" but she was interrupted by the sound of urgent footsteps.

"Only Thorin." He carried on puffing, his expression neutral, although it was clear to her that he was deep in thought over all this.

First to emerge in the doorway was Thorin, who was immediately by her side, and he was closely followed by Elrond, Dwalin and Oin.

"My lady, you are awake sooner than expected – I was no longer permitted to remain –"

"At my bedside, I know. It's ok." She smiled at him, as he took her hand in his, placing a tender kiss across her knuckles.

"And I fear, I have overtaxed you, poor child." The tall elf gave her an apologetic smile, before glancing over to Gandalf with a suspicious look. "But I interrupted your discussion…"

"Oh no I merely mentioned that only Thorin will know when he is finished with the sword," Gandalf explained. "He has come so far in his work, it would be a shame to stop now…"

"I do not think it's owner wishes to bear it any time soon. It is hardly an urgent requirement." Elrond stood with his hands set behind his back, as he usually stood, calm and composed. It was considered the best course of action by Saruman, and Lady Galadriel had agreed to offer her protection, but he could no longer risk the dwarf and his consort remaining in Rivendell. "But you may find the waters of Lorien healing. And our Lady will be able to guide you further. You will also be safe –"

"There is no safety here or there! Not when you exert her so! I have given you time Lord Elrond; I have been patient, only to watch my bride grow more and more tired, and now you let wizards who have no intention in helping make matters worse, with lies and schemes." Thorin spoke calmly, summoning every last ounce of restraint that he could muster. "I see no resolution to any matter in what you offer. I am taking her home. Where she will be looked after – like a Queen.. my love, I hope you have no objections?"

"The journey back will be too long, and possibly dangerous for a woman with child. She cannot ride a pony or run from danger." Elrond interjected sternly. While he no longer believed his halls were the best place for her, he did not believe Erebor was a better alternative. "I do not think it wise –"

"She will be guarded by warriors. And I can have a caravan sent to reach here within two weeks." Thorin could no longer hide his irritation.

"This is most foolish. It is best that she remains here. In the unlikely event Saruman is correct, Sauron will no doubt send orcs to abduct her… her value is greater still as Thorin's bride, if she carries his heir! It will be the easiest path to controlling Erebor." Gandalf returned to stand on the other side of her bed.

And soon an argument had broken out between the three, words flying across the three ends of the bed, as she initially sat watching until she too could no longer take it.

Dwalin had walked in, initially wearing a rather amused expression, and then rapidly found himself irritated by their lack of progress. Looking over at the woman, who, to his utter surprise signed the word 'help' in Iglishmek! Without need for anything further, he raised his fingers to his lips and a high pitched whistle cut through the argument, halting the three as abruptly as if he had thrown his axes across the room!

"Yer like a bunch of rowdy soldiers, on ale night, fighting over who pays the barman!" The burly tattooed warrior didn't hesitate with his insults. "Perhaps it's time we asked the lass what SHE thinks eh?"

They all turned from Dwalin to look at her.

"Thank you Dwalin! While we both enjoyed watching Grandpa, Dad, and husband argue," she looked from Gandalf, to Elrond and Thorin, as Dwalin let out a chuckle. The latter two smiled at her references to them, but the tall wizard appeared less than amused by her allusion to his age! "I think I should decide…"

She looked at Elrond first, who appeared calm and composed, but she knew he was more guarded. Whether he believed Saruman, or not, the worry of an army of orc being sent out to lay siege to Rivendell on her behalf, was not something she needed. At the same time, Erebor had seen enough upheaval after the most recent battle. So she had no intent of returning again soon. In contrast the thought of spending some time with Lady Galadriel in Lorien was more appealing. She had more thought communication with her in recent days, and found her to be a more compassionate elf than even Elrond! They had been staying in Rivendell for nearly six weeks now, and one thing she had noticed, quite disappointingly, was that elves had a streak of selfishness to them. They lived long lives, considered immortal in someways, although, she couldn't understand that since they could indeed die if mortally wounded! This meant every decision they took surrounded this. They were careful and considered even when it came to procreating.

She had never seen so few children in a settlement before; and when she had questioned this, Arwen had explained that actions taken such as bringing forth new life, weakened their spirit and their own life force. In essence making them age a little more! Arwen, had then smiled, so radiantly, that Shobha had sworn she was glowing, only to find that the elleth confided in her that she would give up her long life so that she might bear so many children that her days were short but filled with unimaginable joy. It seemed that many elves never even found a mate, happy to spend their time delighting in the world instead.

And with this came a certain arrogance. Many elves cared little for the mortals that dwelled in the world and out of sight. For many should the world becomes corrupted by evil, and its poor souls subject to torment, the elves always had Valinor. A haven, without pain or suffering, to which they could escape, leaving men to fight.

In truth, she was ready to leave Imladris, and importantly, she now had a plan.

"I want to go to Lorien."She confirmed, as Thorin and Gandalf both muttered under their breath in return. "I don't intend for it to be for long, so relax the both of you. But I have to see what Lady Galadriel can do to help me. And she has offered her protection…"

What she truly meant was that, the Lady of Lorien would be able to help gather more information as to whether it was all indeed true. If it was merely a trick played by Saruman, she would go back to Erebor. In the meantime, she would be under the powerful protective enchantments of Galadriel herself.

"And you are certain of this, my Lady?" Thorin frowned. He worried about her. The sooner they were back in Erebor the better. He distrusted the elves, and was certain the White Wizard was plotting something.

"I'm afraid so…" she looked up at him apologetically. She would need to talk to him, to tell him about her worries, but she would wait till they were in Lorien first. "How much longer do you need to finish reforging the sword?"

"Almost no time at all. I was not permitted more than two visits each day, after the first night of your slumber, and needed to keep myself busy day and night or I would have been driven mad –"

"Aye, or driven us mad with yer mad pacing, more like." Dwalin chimed in, rolling his eyes.

"If you must go to Lorien, I suggest we leave this very night. There is little time to waste." Gandalf warned Thorin. Saruman had left Imladris this morning, and with him any news regarding the woman, clearly not from their world. "Travel light; I shall accompany you partway. But I must make haste to the libraries of Minas Tirith…"

…

"Lord Elrond, we thank you for your kind hospitality." Thorin spoke the words, begrudgingly. He wanted to hate this place, but the elf had been caring towards his wife, and she had insisted he personally thanked Elrond. And so he did. He would do anything for her – even thank an elf!

"King Thorin, it was my pleasure to have your company, and in particular to meet your bride." He owed his head graciously. "I wish you both great luck, good health, and great success and prosperity."

He paused and turned to collect something Dwalin held out, wrapped in a heavy velvet cloth.

It turned out that the dwarves had been prepared from the very first day they arrived, to leave again. They had bought a small elven caravan and amended it to be pulled by several ponies. And it turned out that, apart from their weapons, they carried almost little else. The only sack of things belonged to Oin, who had documented their stay to his hearts content, often making sketches and drawings of the elven halls and the various members of the group. And now they remained, all in dark travelling cloaks gifted by the elves, while above, the full moon shone brightly, bathing the lush valley in an eerie glow.

"All that remains is to present you with Telchar's sword, reforged…" Thorin stood broad and majestic as he stepped forward and unwrapped the item, Dwalin stood behind. When Shobha had told them that the sword would one day be taken to war against Mordor, by the new King, returned, they had taken the chance, immediately, to offer its reforging. They would not allow an elven smith to ruin the work of one of their greatest ancestors!

All who stood watching instantly gasped aloud at its sight; the sword Thorin held, stood incredibly tall, and shone brightly in the moonlight. It positively gleamed! The runes and markings on its blade, were expertly marked, and would likely be the last thing that many a foe would see.

Lord Elrond once again bowed his head graciously, before holding both hands out to accept the great sword. As he had promised Aragorn, he would keep it hidden and safe, ready for when he was.

"A great sword, deserves a great name…"Elrond looked to Thorin for a suggestion.

"Ada, it shines bright, like a flame…" a voice spoke softly from behind the tall elf.

Everyone peered into the dimly lit archway that lead to the courtyard they were all gathered in, as Arwen stepped forward.

"Aye, my lady, a flame for the King of Men in the West." Dwalin smiled proudly.

"Then Anduril, the flame of the West, it shall be named." Elrond wrapped it back up and smiled, as Thorin bowed his head.

Quietly, everyone began to prepare their ponies, as Shobha moved towards Arwen, who watched on sadly.

"Lady Arwen," Shobha smiled taking her hand. "Thank you for all your kindness, and all the pretty dresses you gave me during my stay."

"Everyone I love leaves me," she sighed. "I fear that may be my destiny in life…"

"Don't say that, please," Shobha soothed, feeling her own eyes welling up. "Damn my hormones… you know I can't stay here, Lady Arwen. I can't risk the safety of everyone here, on my account."

"I do not believe it is true." She referred to Saruman. "I may not possess the ability to communicate by thought, but I have come to know you, Lady Shobha. And I fear I suspect why you travel to Lorien. Does your King know?"

Shobha shook her head silently.

"If I tell him now, he will not agree to it. I will tell him my plan when we get there. But it will make little difference. If I return, that will be the end of us… Thorin can't come back; he will be needed in years to come – more than I will." She had considered everything to the best of her ability in the short time she had since listening to Saruman. "But I am hoping that the mirror will help me, understand more. Or that Gandalf might find something… otherwise I have no choice. Too many died when Erebor was attacked last. If Lady Galadriel can send me home then I stop being a problem…"

"I do not know if she will be agreeable, even if she has the power, which she may not. And take care with your decision, for it may be your very presence that alters the very course of Arda to bring strength and power against the darkness." Arwen reached out gently, placing her hand over Shobhas growing belly. "An heir to the greatest dwarven kingdom, but one of great strength, and purity of heart – free from the greed they are often plagued with. Perhaps consider that that is why, you are being convinced to leave…"

"My Queen?" Thorin came to stand behind her, indicating they were ready for her. When Arwen looked over to him, he bowed his head in acknowledgement – whatever his mistrust of the elves, this elleth had been kind towards his One, and it seemed they had struck up a close friendship. Arwen had visited Shobha every day, sitting with her as Oin and the elven healer had checked on her growing pregnancy. They had always sat for a while chatting afterwards, smiling and giggling together. "My Lady Arwen."

She leant down and gently embraced the small woman, eyes glistening with bushed tears. There had been no doubt, she had enjoyed the friendship of the dwarf king's consort, finding her strange compared with her own people, but all the same warm and gentle.

"Thank you for easing my heartache in these recent days," she whispered to Shobha. "Please write to me when you can… and promise me, you will take time to consider your actions."

"Of course I will. And don't give up hope, if he truly is the one your heart wishes for." Shobha couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with sadness, as Arwen hugged her again before she turned to take Thorin's hand as he guided her over and lifted her up into the caravan, with the ease of strength that dwarves seemed to possess. There was a terrible finality about everything that night. The most beautiful Arwens story of love, had one of the saddest endings she knew. There was no happily ever after for them. And now there was every chance that her own love story would end sooner that she hoped.

Their final preparations were interrupted by the quiet clatter of hooves into the courtyard.

Peering out of the caravan from behind Thorin, she spotted an elven warrior, armoured and mounted on his steed, his golden hair flowing out from under his helmet. He moved his horse close to Thorin, as he sat holding the reins.

"King Thorin, I will escort your party through our borders for protection. There are several of our mounted guard who have volunteered to join me," the elf removed his helmet. "I owe your Queen a debt of gratitude."

It was Glorfindel!

"Are you well enough Lord Glorfindel…?"

"My Lady, that I am, and is thanks at least in a great part to you." True to his form, he was an elf of few words, and his mind was made up. Receiving a nod of thanks from her husband, he swiftly pulled his helmet on and began to move to lead the group in front, where Gandalf and Nori rode. "Then let us set off with the good graces of Eru…"

…..

They had travelled with uncomfortable speed. Despite the mass of cushions they had gathered for her, she had felt every bump and stone on the road. But determined to reach Lorien safely, Gandalf had kept up the pace, and Thorin had maintained it, much to the grumbling of Ori and Dori who were forced to keep up behind. Dwalin, who had sat with her, armed to the teeth, in the caravan, had constantly kept guard, grousing regularly about his uneasiness regarding their journey in the darkness. While she couldn't see much around her, she could also hear the hooves of at least six mounted elves, that accompanied their party too.

She couldn't help but wonder about her gentle pony, Buttercup, who had been left in Rivendell, and her travelling companion from her last journey, Bilbo Baggins. She wondered whether her pony was enjoying the ample green food the elves supplied their stables each day, and whether the hobbit had now reached his home safe and sound.

And so they had carried on for several long hours, as as they neared Lorien, Gandalf had peeled away riding off south to Gondor, with a final warning that they were not to stop for any reason until they reached Lorien.

Then without warning, Dwalin had pushed her to lie down as an arrow wizzed past her head.

That was how the attack had begun. They were being hunted by a group of orc. They moved with a great level of speed and agility, making horrifying growling noises.

Above her she could hear the shouts of the elves, and dwarves as arrows continued to fly over her, many landing in the walls of the caravan, both outside and within.

She had remained with her head down, as the clang of weapons and fighting had ranged on around, and the group had continued to move, for the borders of Lorien.

Suddenly the caravan lurched dangerously to one side, as one of the wheels came off.

"Hold on tight!" Thorin yelled, as he fought to control the ponies.

"Stay down lass –" Dwalin shouted as he swung his axe at several orc that had managed to make it to the rear of the caravan.

Outside the noise was terrifying, between the confused whinnying of the horses, the clatter of weapons, as metal crashed on metal, and the growls and grunts of the orcs as commands came in black speech. She covered her head instinctively with her hands as she lay face down in the pillows she once sat on, uncomfortably trying to hold her stomach off the ground.

Then within moments it seemed the other rear wheel came off and the back of the wagon ground down on to the floor, the axel digging itself into the path of the road, while the ponies fought in vain to carry on pulling. The weapons that rested on the floor slid down to the back, with Dwalin jumping to avoid injury.

"Och bollocks!" Dwalin cursed, as he immediately returned to his feet and began picking up the weapons and throwing them, at what she imagined were unsuspecting orcs. "Are ya hurt lass?"

"No! Are you ok?"

"Aye," he replied back continuing his hacking at any foe that appeared close. "Thorin! It's no use! We need to get ready to run!"

Thorin, who was busy fighting at the front of the wagon, cursed in Khuzdul, in response.

"Wait until we dispatch a few more!" Thorin shouted from in front.

"Aye! I can carry her – if you cover from in front!" Dwalin appeared to be preparing.

"When I give the word then!"

But before they could do more, the caravan was rammed from he side, the roof and structure bucking and tearing open with a horrid crunching noise. She looked up to find herself being pulled out by a particularly large orc. It looked taller, and more vicious that what she had seen before.

Before the creature could move much further, it was brought down, with an axe landing with a sickening thud into its back. Falling on to her knees in the dirt, she leant against the side of the caravan, attempting to look for the group, when she was pulled onto a warg, as it began to bound into the nearby trees.

At first she had believed it had been moving with purpose, until she soon realised that its rider, was in fact dead although she had been tethered to it. The creature simply moved to escape the fight itself.

It had carried on moving far away from any noise, while she had tried to grasp the reins the rider held, then she had attempted to get herself off the creature, but the orc had tied her into its saddle, and so she reached for a dagger that glinted in the moonlight and began to cut away at the straps. The Wolf itself, now realising that its rider was dead had been attempting to shake its load free, brushing itself at any tree that came into sight. She had only narrowly avoided a thick trunk, as she continued working away to cut off the straps.

Behind the sound of hooves could be heard faintly, but ahead of them the sound of rapidly flowing water was also unmistakable!

She determined to carefully fall off, she wrapped her left hand around one of the harness straps while feverishly working to cut through the leather of the other straps that bound her as the beast bounded on.

And then, with the sound of two arrows that speared through the hide of the warg, before she could finish detaching herself, it rolled off the side of a rocky outcrop and she found herself plunged into cold water.

Holding her breath, as the weight of the large wolf pulled her under the fast flowing water, she was just able to cut the final tether that held her onto the creature.

Her legs bashed against sharp rocks within the water as currents threatened to pull her under further, and she fought hard to keep her face above the water, but the sheer force of the large river was overpowering.

Sharp rocks tore at her limbs and her long dress smothered her movements. Above the night was slowly breaking into dawn, and her strength slowly failing. Her limbs ached and her lungs gasped as she gulped air and water each time she surfaced, until she could fight no more.

It was strangely peaceful letting go of the fight. It meant she could see the rosy glow of dawn in the sky, which took her mind off the pain in her limbs and her lungs, and the desperate desire to breath.

If this was dying, it was much less painful than she had imagined based on the patients she had seen in hospital.

Her parents came to mind; she thought of the way they reassured her, even when things felt at their worst. She thought of Thorin; how he had protected her to the very last moment, and the life he had made for her in this harsh new world.

And then she thought about her unborn child; wondering what he or she might have looked like, and what sort of man or woman they might have grown up to be.

The cold water enveloped her.

If this was death, it was strangely calm. One might even say it was peaceful.

…

Dear all,

A bit of an extra long chapter - sorry :)

Thank you for your reviews – you def keep me going. Please cont to post your comments xx

Special thanks –

Priya – thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too

Bill – thank you so much and welcome to my crazy story, and thank you for my 100th review!

ColdOnePaul – thank you! I def agree she is torn between the knowledge she has, and altering the course of things too much. But then again, Thorin and nephews survived the battle after retaking Erebor, so already the course of things have changed, even before her arrival. And surely her arrival has further changed things. I think that is all the more a reason why she thinks she has to go back. But that action will later things again, because she will be taking the Thorin's heir with her. She's stuck…

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 – thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapt too!


End file.
